Collide
by NumberedWords
Summary: From the moment he laid eyes on her, Eric couldn't get Sookie out of his head. Nothing worth having comes easy, but is what they have worth it? M for language and lemons. An AH/AU story, Eric POV.
1. Chapter 1:  What is a Sookie?

**A/N: This is my very first try at writing fan fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. No beta. All mistakes are my own. Story entirely from Eric's POV.**

**The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - What is a Sookie?

"She's watchin' us again," Jason pointed out a little more loudly than appropriate, dutifully lifting his bottle of beer in the air, waving it back and forth in salutation to the nosy woman a yard over. She had emptied the contents of a watering can on one bush, drowning it, as she stared blatantly in our direction. "Hey there, Mrs. Fortenberry," he called out, louder still. "We ain't botherin' you none, are we?"

We all knew what her reaction would be, but that didn't stop any of us from turning our heads to observe in the Saturday afternoon ritual. The paunchy woman draped in an obnoxiously loud floral printed muumuu huffed, her cheeks reddened not from the sun but for being caught in her favorite past time of ogling. Before another word could be offered in her direction, she ducked back into her house, probably waddling as fast as her short legs could carry her to the phone to start bragging to her friends about all the flirting she was doing with men half her age. We were laughing before the screen door slammed shut behind her.

"You're gonna give her a heart attack one of these days, Jase," Tray chuckled from his spot at the grill, turning back to watch the meat now that our interruption was gone. "And in preparation of that day, I'd like to vote now that you be the one to give her CPR."

"Second that," Alcide called before bringing his arm back and throwing the spiral I had been anticipating since before Mrs. Fortenberry's spying.

Jason's pleading eyes immediately went to me as the football connected with my waiting hands. "Eric," he began, the desperation in his voice obvious already. "We can overthrow them, you know we can. "Think about it, man. You can pick your victim. You'll get my vote and the other asshole will jump ship just so it's not them. We can do this."

I smirked, rotating the football between my fingers before throwing it back to Alcide. "Third."

"Fuck you, too!" Jason roared, his arms crossing in front of his chest like a petulant child as his body sunk back into the old lawn chair he was lounging on. We barely heard it over our laughing.

"No getting out of it now," Tray pointed out as he flipped the burgers yet again. "It's binding."

An audible huff of air came from Jason, but no word of protest escaped. He knew better than that. A vote between brothers was binding, and that's what we were to one another.

It hadn't always been that way. Not even close. When I had moved to Louisiana five years ago, I had been alone and miserable. Did anyone move to northern Louisiana willingly? On purpose? I didn't think they did. I certainly hadn't.

My father had been mostly absent for the majority of my life. I can vaguely recall his presence in my early childhood, though if it weren't for a few discolored photographs that proved he had been there, I would have thought those memories were only dreams. I was still a toddler when he ran off with his secretary, leaving my mother and I in Minneapolis without so much as a forwarding address.

When it came time for their divorce, I wasn't an area of contention between them. Property, money, stock, assets, possessions… those had been analyzed with a fine tooth comb and argued over until everything was final, but I was an afterthought. My newly single father didn't need a young, impressionable child cramping his style even a few weeks out of the year. His form of parenting was delivered in monthly checks.

And that didn't bother me.

It bothered my mother though. I spent a good portion of my early years being shuffled from child psychologist to child psychologist, each trying to pull out the issues I was holding back from the one I had visited before them. I had been in my early teens when I considered inventing some kind of issue, if only to reassure my mother I wasn't repressing something damning.

The truth was, I just didn't care. It wasn't like I needed him anymore than he needed me. My mother had remarried and my step-father had been father figure enough for me. I never was wanting for affection, guidance, or a good lecture when needed. I had friends, a healthy home, and even a half-sister when Pam came into the world. What could a man who willingly became a stranger really have to offer me?

Pragmatic was how my final psychologist, Dr. Ludwig, had described me when I let her in on my thoughts. With her reassurance, I was able to quit the unnecessary therapy and focus on the things that were important to me, like sports and girls.

It was sports that got me into college. By the time I was a sophomore in high school, I was taller than most of my teachers and dwarfing all my peers. I hadn't met a sport I didn't like. Homework and I may not have gotten along well, but when you can bring your school a trophy to put in their pretty display cases, teachers tend to look the other way. It was no surprise to anyone when I was recruited by a fair share of universities, but it sure wasn't for my academics.

Girls are what got me through college… and what girls they were. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, I enjoyed them all, sometimes at the same time. I wrinkled more bed sheets than should have been allowed without a second thought. Eventually, the inane chatter I was forced to endure from the ladies I escorted into my room for one night at a time started to sink into my head. All girls seemed to want the same thing: money.

Sure, they didn't say it quite like that. Well, not all of them said it quite like that, but it certainly seemed to be a running theme. Each inquired what my major was, what I planned on doing after college, questions most would consider normal given the setting. I was never honest. The truth was, I didn't have a plan. I wanted to play sports and get laid. Did I really need more than that?

So I lied and said whatever popped into my head at the moment. Words like "doctor" and "lawyer" seemed to make a hot girl's eyes sparkle and panties drop in a way "waiter" and "bartender" never quite managed.

I got the hint.

In between rolls in the hay, I focused on my future. I knew the likelihood of playing football or basketball professionally was nearly nonexistent and I wasn't going to accept a lull in willing bedmates for it. For the first time in years, I thought about the man who contributed half of my DNA, and just like that, I decided to follow in his footsteps.

Business. If a dead beat like him could do it, why couldn't I?

My course schedule switched from classes with no rhyme or reason to courses that focused on my new goal, and I almost resented the fact that it seemed to come so naturally to me. Why fight a good thing though? Girls seemed to really eat up the idea of a guy in a suit.

Well, as much as they could fit in their mouth, at least.

I hadn't been graduated for a month when the unexpected call had come. With all the applications I had out there, I didn't think anything of the unfamiliar number showing up on my caller ID. I had hoped the call would change my life. I just hadn't expected it to be _him_.

He was "proud" of me. I didn't think he was entitled to use that word when he didn't even know me and told him as much. He had laughed before offering me a job at his company… one I didn't deserve at a salary I hadn't earned. The longer I stayed silent on the line, the more perks he threw in until we both knew I'd be a moron to turn it down.

I'm no moron.

My mother hadn't approved, but it wasn't up to her, nor was it about her. It wasn't about him either. It was about me. A small part of me was curious about the man who had fathered me, sure, but this was my life and my future. I didn't want to leave the rush of The Twin Cities for the rednecks of the Deep South, but the opportunity I was being handed for whatever reason was mine for the taking.

So I took it.

I regretted it immediately. I knew no one, not even the man who had strolled me through the halls of Northman & Davis like a prized poodle he had failed to mention until after the ribbon had already been pinned to my collar.

The first year was pretty awful, admittedly mostly by my own doing. I slept my way through a few of the summer interns and temps the company employed, but I didn't make any attempts at socializing or learning the area beyond the restaurants we hosted business dinners at or the country club. I couldn't imagine visiting a bar when I was sure my pickup line would end up having to be "there's no one with a shotgun looking for you tonight, right?"

Fate intervened in the manner of a nail to my front tire. In my own driveway.

I hadn't paid any attention to the crew working on the renovations to the house my father had practically given me at the price I paid him for it until the blow out, and then it was only to blow up at them. My Corvette was my baby and I was unashamed to admit it. No one fucks with my baby.

Alcide had stood there calmly while I had unleashed enough profanity to make a sailor stand up and take notice.

"You 'bout done there?" he had asked when I had turned away from him for a moment. Turning away was the only thing that kept me from doing something really mature in the moment, like kicking him in the shin. I nodded mutely, lips pursed to keep me from starting round two. "Good. You home for the night?"

Once more, I nodded, lips pursed. He didn't seem to grasp just how close I was to punching him in his scruffy face.

"Good. Then here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to call in my friend, Tray. He's the best mechanic in northern Louisiana. He's gonna replace that tire and then he's goin' to make sure the car didn't get damaged in any way when the tire blew. There's no one better with a car, and he's going to drool over checkin' that one out, let me tell you. He's goin' to think I'm doin' him the favor and you and me are goin' to laugh at that while havin' us a beer."

I nodded again, hesitant to open my mouth when I didn't know what would come spilling out. An hour later, Tray's truck was pulling into my drive, Jason riding in the passenger seat. Jason, Alcide, and I sat on the front steps drinking more than our fair share as Tray cooed over my car like it was a Playboy centerfold actually giving him the time of day.

Conversation was easy and light and exactly what I had been missing since leaving a frat house. Alcide and Jason gave me shit over my baby putting out for Tray, I gave Jason and Tray shit for being from a town I hadn't heard of after living a year in Louisiana, Tray gave Jason shit for the beer goggles he must have been sporting a few nights earlier when he left a bar with a grotesque girl, and everyone gave Alcide shit over the God honest starry eyes he got over a girl he had just started seeing named Maria-Star. We talked about sports, brands of beer, music, and anything "pressing" that popped into Jason's head at random.

I was actually disappointed when Tray was through putting his filthy paws all over my car. The night with three blue collar guys had officially been better than any "sure thing" first date with a perfect 10 girl I had ever been on.

Jason invited me to the no-name town he was from that Saturday to join them for a ritual cookout the next day and I had made the journey to Bon Temps every Saturday since… and then some.

The guys became the one thing that made my relocation to Louisiana feel less like a burden. Once I had escaped the seclusion of my house and office and exchanged the stifling expensive suits and neckties for t-shirts and jeans, I relaxed and even found I enjoyed myself. Alcide, Tray, and Jason became my dysfunctional family. We had been there when Tray's wife walked out on him with all their savings out of the blue to "find herself." We had been there when Alcide walked down the aisle with Maria-Star. We had been there to pick Jason up from a night in the drunk tank and to run interference for him when many a pissed off boyfriend came looking for him. And they had been there, at my side, when I went home for my mother's funeral after she lost a brief, but unbeatable battle with cancer.

The guys were the reason I hadn't gone with my father when he decided to move our company's headquarters to Dallas. Alcide, Jason, and Tray had become more my family than he had ever been. No number of perks could make me give up family again. I was prepared to work for Alcide's construction company, or in Tray's garage, or even on the road crew with Jason. Money wasn't everything. The inheritance I had received after my mom's passing sure as hell didn't make up for the loss. I wouldn't be bought again.

In the end, he decided to leave the Shreveport office open and in my hands. Apparently, the only thing better than parading me around seemed to be bragging about how much I was doing at such a young age "on my own."

I was just grateful I wasn't really on my own at all.

"Sometimes ya'll make me regret that this is the closest to a committed relationship I've ever been in," Jason huffed from the lawn chair, cooling his forehead with his sweaty beer bottle. "If I wanted to take shit I don't deserve during my free time, I'd actually date the chicks I bring home."

"Liar. That'd require remembering their names instead of just their bra sizes."

"Like you're one to talk, Northman!" he shot back quickly, only to be met with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Damn straight," I confirmed with a smirk. What can I say? I'm a man who appreciates the twins. Blowing an imaginary kiss to the wounded Jason, he caught the invisible affection out of the air, planted it on his cheek, then shot me the bird.

"Tease," I scolded as Alcide laughed. Jason winked before gripping the collar of his thin t-shirt and pulled it down to show off a sampling of his goods.

"Anyone want refills better get 'em now," Tray called from the grill, thankfully interrupting us before Jason had the opportunity to lure Mrs. Fortenberry back out of her house for flashing his man cleavage. "Food's ready."

Dropping the football to the ground, Alcide claimed his seat on the deck while I passed the tables and headed into Jason's house to a chorus of "grab me one while you're at it" coming from my counterparts. "Lazy bastards. One of you make my burger and no spitting in it," I called back before throwing open the familiar fridge and momentarily basking in the chill that greeted me.

I was reluctant to pull the bottles from the fridge. Summers in Louisiana were serious business. According to Tray, I still had enough Yankee in my blood to leave me still acclimating to the heat that lasted most of the year. As soon as my fingers wrapped around the necks of the bottles, my mental whining was interrupted by a knock from the front door.

"Get that!" Jason's voice called through the open back door. I could hear he had already started on his lunch. He could be really lazy when he wanted to be. Abandoning the bottles on the counter, I grumbled on my way to the door. No one ever knocked, not in this town, not at Jason's house anyway. I had met half the town when they had walked in like roommates I just hadn't met yet. Jason had lived all his life in the same house, in the same small town. There didn't seem to be any boundaries.

Throwing open the front door, I hadn't even gotten a look at the visitor before their arms were around me and I was locked in the tight embrace of a very small woman. I had no idea who she was, but that didn't stop me from letting out an audible groan when she pressed against me in a way that could only be described as delicious. My skin burned where her bare arms had brushed against it.

She seemed to realize her mistake and jumped back with an "Oh!" as a deep blush rose to her cheeks. It made my dick twitch.

"You're not Jason." Her voice was sweet and I was drunk on it.

I wondered what tipped her off. Maybe it was the fact that I was half a foot taller and made of more muscle. Jason didn't have a whole lot of rocket scientists stopping by, however, so her keen sense of observation didn't come as much of a shock. "Not even close," I agreed, taking a moment to look the girl over with an appraising eye. She was heaven. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that looked effortless without looking lazy. I wanted to pull it out and run my fingers through her hair. Her blue eyes, widened by her mistake, seemed to sparkle in the early afternoon sun. Her face was fresh and clean and beautiful and I immediately wanted to study it at length with my lips and tongue.

My eyes continued their thorough examination, slipping from her face down to her slender neck that was just begging to be bitten, a thought that made my jeans feel even tighter than they had. The white sundress she wore showed off her impressive tan and dipped low enough to tease me with just a taste of the ample treasures that laid just beneath the taut fabric. I wanted to bury my face in her chest. I wouldn't come up for air for hours.

The skirt of her dress flared away from her slender frame at her full hips. My mind was immediately assaulted by images of me bending her over and gripping her by those hips before pounding into her until collapsing on top of her, spent and sated. From the glimpse of bare, shapely legs my eyes caught before she cleared her throat to draw my attention back to her face made me confident I wouldn't be disappointed when her clothes were doing nothing more than cluttering my bedroom floor.

I knew I had been caught staring, but when my eyes met hers, there wasn't a hint of embarrassment on my face. Instead, I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me with a huff.

"Can I help you?" I asked, confident already I could. Was this one of Jason's hump and dumps? That bastard didn't deserve to be so goddamn lucky.

"I'm looking for Jason Stackhouse," she sighed, annoyance obvious as she crossed her arms over her chest, no doubt attempting to further hide her breasts from my hungry eyes. Someone looking for Jason playing coy? Cute. Ironic. "Did he move?" She looked disturbed by the idea he might have.

"Maybe," I answered ambiguously, leaning against the open door frame. The last thing Jason needed was another stalker ready to pounce him every time he answered the door. I'd be willing to be a good friend to him and take this one off his hands. "If you want to leave me with your name and number, I'll pass it along if I happen to see him around, Miss…?" Offering her a smile I had been told more than once made panties dampen, a blush returned to her cheeks as she extended a hand to me. I didn't have a chance to take it- or her- before we were interrupted.

"Is this him?"

It wasn't until that moment I realized we were no longer alone on Jason's front step. The blonde bombshell in front of me had captured my attention so completely, I was blind to all else around me. Had that ever happened to me before?

The intruder came in the form of a skinny, pale man with dark hair who looked both uncomfortable and annoyed at the same time. Everything about him screamed uptight, from the pleats in his pants to the loafers that looked as if they had never been outside before to the painstakingly pressed collar of his polo shirt. He looked at me with appraising, disapproving eyes.

When he wrapped an arm around the waist of my mystery woman, the feeling became mutual.

"No, Bill," the girl answered, a newfound trembling in her voice that left me arching my eyebrow in confusion. "I know we've been out of touch until recently, but it's not like Jason to forget to tell me he moved…"

"From what I have heard of your brother, such irresponsible behavior isn't truly a surprise," the man interrupted.

Whoa. Shit. Hold the phone.

"Brother?" I echoed back, deciding to process that first, even though I was annoyed the asshole next to the beauty was judging Jason without knowing him at all. "Sookie?"

The girl looked back at me, eyes widening slightly as she nodded, clearly having no idea who I was. Jason had talked about his little sister on and off for as long as I had known him, but conversation recently had increased tenfold when he had learned she was moving back to Louisiana after finishing school in Washington. I had never met her, I had never seen a picture of her that wasn't from over a decade ago, and he had failed to mention she had grown into a fucking hottie.

He had, however, mentioned she had a fiancé he had never met. That must be the Bill prick. I had to try not to growl at him.

"Jason! Your sister is here!"

Jason wasn't a big guy, not compared to Alcide, Tray, and myself anyway, but he could've been confused for a herd of elephants the way he thundered through his house from the back yard. I jumped out of the way just in time for him to sweep Sookie into his arms for a hug. That was my cue to make myself scarce.

Returning to Jason's kitchen, I didn't listen in on the reunion only a few yards away and focused instead intently on willing my hardon away with the chill the icebox offered.

What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't have this kind of reaction to a woman under normal circumstances. It wasn't like my motor revved for every pretty face I came across. I wasn't some creep leering down anything with a set of tits until they felt awkward under my stare. I didn't sport wood before introductions were made and words like "fiancé" and "Stackhouse" tended to be instant erection killers for me.

Maybe I just really needed to get laid. The attraction I had felt to Sookie at first sight had to be my little head's way of informing my big one it had been a long few weeks and nothing more. I had probably envisioned those fantastic curves, that enticing blush, and the sparks I had felt surge through my whole body when she had much-too-briefly pressed against me in greeting. That had to be it.

"Drinks?" I called toward the front door while plucking the four bottles from the counter and exchanging them for four slightly colder ones to explain my presence in front of it.

It was just my luck Sookie came bouncing into the kitchen looking just as good in the dim light as she had when practically glowing in the sunshine. Dammit. So it wasn't my imagination. "I'll have whatever you're having. Thank you, uh…" she trailed off, a blush once more creeping onto her cheeks. "I don't know your name."

"Eric," I answered, grabbing another beer from the fridge and offering it to her with a smirk. "I didn't have you pegged as a long neck kind of girl. You seemed more like someone who'd sympathize with a stubby." I couldn't help it if my eyes moved from her own over to where Jason was interrogating Bill on his intentions with his sister. Her own eyes rolled, but she couldn't stop a small flirtatious smile from crossing her pink lips. They looked so soft…

Shit. Keep it together, Northman.

"Anything else you want to know about me, Sookie?" The way her name sounded on my lips felt good. I bet she'd taste good on my lips as well.

"Jason's mentioned you before," she thought aloud as she twisted the top off of it and took a drink. A girl who could appreciate a good beer… my dick twitched again. "You aren't what I was expecting. Do you live here with him?"

I needed to grill Jason on what he had said about me. But subtly. This was his sister. His _engaged _sister. And who was I kidding? I could probably beat the information out of Jason with a baseball bat and he wouldn't figure out why I was curious. His dimwittedness could come in very handy for more than just a good laugh for once. It wouldn't do anything to remedy that little "engaged" problem though. "Nah, I just feel like I do sometimes. I live in…"

"I wish you wouldn't drink alcohol like that, darling. It's unbecoming of a lady," the one called Bill interrupted, his voice scolding. What was with this guy and interrupting? And did he think she was a child? A part of me wanted to kick his ass. The other part of me wanted to laugh at how easy it would be to kick his ass. He looked me over dismissively yet again as I handed two of the beers over to Jason. "I will have a water with lemon."

"I bet you will. Let me know how it turns out for you," I answered back, walking past him with the two beers and out to the back porch, plopping unceremoniously into the waiting lawn chair between my friends and handing the spare beer over to Alcide.

"Hey, I made your damn burger," Tray grumbled while Alcide mocked him. Before he could take a drink of it though, I swiped it from his hands and handed it over to Tray, leaving Alcide pouting now. Sometimes I felt like a kindergarten teacher.

"So Sookie's here?" Tray asked just before the door opened and Jason led Sookie and Bill out onto the deck. The men flanking me jumped up, Tray to offer a hug to the untouchable girl who would soon be starring in a few of my private fantasies while Alcide ran to grab his beer from Jason before he lost yet another one.

"Long time, no see, chere," Tray chirped while hugging a clearly happy Sookie, her feet leaving the ground while he spun her around. Bill scowled at them both over her shoulder and I concealed my amusement by focusing on my burger. "Seattle treat you good?"

The blonde angel blushed beautifully when returned to her own two feet and I covered up a groan by pretending to really, _really_ be enjoying my burger. Did anyone blush anymore? This woman was going to kill me. If she could kill me while naked, I wouldn't even mind meeting death.

"It's where I found Bill," she answered, indicating the grumpy man who stood behind her, as if he was some kind of gift. I may have snorted. Alcide shot me a knowing look. "Tray, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Bill Compton. Bill, this is Tray Dawson. He was like another brother when I was growing up."

The man seemed to relax slightly at that news before extending his hand stiffly to Tray. Jason took that as his cue to continue his introductions. "You met Eric at the door and that's Alcide beside him." Alcide extended a hand first to Sookie and then to Bill while I settled on nodding. "Why don't ya'll sit down and join us? We can't put all this food away." He was lying, of course. The four of us could put away a grocery store.

Bill frowned, looking uncomfortable. "I don't think…"

"We'd love to. Thank you," Sookie interrupted, smiling brightly. Unlike her fiancé talking over others, I found her interruption perfect.

"I didn't think you were supposed to be in until tomorrow," Tray stated as he sunk back into the chair beside me. "Told Jase I'd help unload boxes from the truck if you needed it."

Spending a Sunday unloading boxes from a truck had never sounded more appealing. "No, that's quite alright," Bill answered. "Our movers are taking care of that."

Ignoring him, Sookie smiled while putting together a burger, piling chips and potato salad around it. It was nice to see a girl with an appetite. I could think of a few things to feed her if the audience was a little smaller… "I was able to get a job interview on Monday morning." There was a pride that radiated from her at the words. "I want to get a full night sleep before going in and that never would happen if we didn't get in until tomorrow. Bill doesn't start work until Wednesday. He's in computers," she added politely, probably trying to give us something to talk to him about.

But who from Seattle wasn't? His pale skin and discomfort in the sun sure made sense now. We weren't exactly a crowd that got off on gigabytes though. Bill didn't seem impressed or pleased with Sookie's polite description and efforts. "I'm a software developer and security expert. I'll be working in management for LeClerq."

It was a good thing I had developed one killer poker face after hours spent in a board room or I probably would have choked on the beer I was swallowing down at that moment. Sophie-Anne LeClerq was in the process of streamlining her firm before she sold it off for the best price she could get. It had been a rough couple years and the company she had built was starting to be the noose around her neck. She had been in denial about it, putting more borrowed money into a floundering business until the profits dropped to devastating levels. She wasn't a good "bad guy" though, and bankruptcy would leave a small army unemployed. She had been steadily hiring people who's job would end up being firing others. They'd soon be left doing the job of a dozen people each while she sold the business behind closed doors. They'd get their walking papers shortly after that.

How did I know she was doing this? Easy. Northman & Davis was buying it. Maybe I wouldn't sell it off piece by piece immediately after the purchase was finalized as planned. I could enjoy being this prick's boss for a while.

At that thought, I may have smiled a little smugly behind my bottle of beer.

Small talk continued, but I didn't hear any of it. I found myself watching Sookie so intently, I wondered if she had hypnotized me. She made tiny noises when she ate. It was like foreplay. It regularly had me rearranging the way I sat while thanking God for the paper plate I held to help hide a rapidly uncomfortable situation.

Occasionally, our eyes would meet and she'd offer a polite smile, as if she hadn't just caught me staring. In those moments, there was one thought echoing through my mind over and over again: I was so fucked.

Before I could dwell on it anymore than I had, my thoughts and the small talk surrounding them were stalled when Alcide got a phone call from Maria-Star, effectively ending our weekly play date. I stood to take my leave with him as he said his goodbyes to Sookie and Bill.

"Are you leaving too?" Sookie asked, her eyes on mine, effectively shocking me for a moment. I hadn't said a word (aloud) to her since the kitchen. Mentally, I had said a whole lot that wouldn't have left her so polite now.

"Alcide's my ride. We both live in Shreveport. It doesn't make sense for us to drive separately."

A small frown fell on her lips, though it was replaced quickly with a smile. Was that disappointment? Because I was leaving? Did it even matter if it was? Did I imagine the frown? Fuck, I wasn't this over analyzing guy. It was desperate and that's something I'm not. This girl wasn't even on the market. I needed to get my head on straight. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Eric."

Ugh. My name on her lips. It was like a drug, shooting straight from my ears through every vein in my body, pulsating through me, reverberating within me until I was high. I craved to hear it again. I craved to hear it moaned. I was undone. I couldn't stop myself now. "The pleasure was mine. We'll see one another again, Sookie."

It wasn't a question, though it should have been.

I'd have to do everything within my power to make sure "again" never happened.

We had been on the road for twenty long, silent minutes with only the crappy country music Alcide listened to hanging in the air when he broke the silence. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

I continued staring out the window, studying the unending trees that ran along the side of the road as if I was trying to commit each to memory to recall upon at a later date. I knew he wouldn't talk again until I answered, no matter how badly he may have wanted to. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talkin' about the way you were eyefucking Jason's sister. Do you need a cigarette after action that intense? I sure as hell need one and I was just watchin' second hand."

Damn him. I didn't want to have this conversation, but he got me to smile. "She was hot," I finally answered with a shrug, slumping back into the seat and chancing a glance at him. "From the way he talked about her… I wasn't expecting someone like _that_ to be his 'awkward baby sister.' Fuck," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. I needed a trim soon. "Do you think Jason noticed?"

He snorted. "First off, it's Jason, but he couldn't care even if he did notice. Do I gotta remind you about him and Janice?" I had to admit, he had a point there. Alcide's younger sister was one of Jason's favorite "friends." Alcide hadn't been happy about it, but in the end, Jason had won him over by insisting he'd rather have his own sister with someone he knew and trusted than with a stranger that might take advantage. Alcide had to agree. "But that girl has a ring on her finger."

"I know, I know." And trust me, I did. I had looked at the thing repeatedly while studying Sookie over lunch. It was a pretty serious rock, but it didn't look right on her finger. I wondered what she thought of it or if it was something she chose for herself. "That guy is a tool."

"Bill," he corrected.

"Bill is a tool."

"He may be a tool, but he's goin' to marry her." I tried not to roll my eyes, but failed, and he caught me. "She said yes all on her own. You have to respect that, man." Alcide was so in love, it was disgusting. Once he had gotten married, he developed all these strong feelings about the sanctity of marriage and respecting relationships and other shit that had never seemed to matter to him before. It got even worse when the two of them had decided to work on starting a family. He couldn't stand the idea of any guy stealing the love of his life away. With three good-looking, single guys as best friends, he did a lot of preaching on it to his own private congregation of repeat sinners.

"I'm not interested in her, Alcide," I concluded, convincing myself it was the truth as I turned to stare sightlessly out the window again. "I don't plan on seeing her again. It was a sausage fest that suddenly got a dose of estrogen. Forgive me for staring at the only thing around with a rack."

"We could always invite Maxine over next week…"

"I said rack, not the whole bookshelf," I shuddered, and thankfully, he dropped it with that.

As soon as I got home and had made a quick change of my clothes, I went to the one room in my house that would help me work through this newfound frustration: my home gym. Earbuds in and iPod on, I had to figure this shit out.

I couldn't remember ever being so immediately struck by a girl. Fantasizing about a virtual stranger with a nice body naked and writhing beneath me was nothing out of the ordinary for me. Find me a guy who hasn't had the same thoughts and I'll show you a liar. None of that was worth a second thought.

No, it was the little things about the encounter and about Sookie herself that left me thoughtful. It was the way I believed her demure blush was genuine and not some tactic to tempt. It was her polite, sweet nature, which seemed to be a rarity among the young and attractive. It was the way she had gotten under my skin and affected me instantaneously. She didn't have to tease, flirt, and flatter. It had been effortless, and because she belonged to that stiff in a polo shirt, probably unintentional.

How in the hell was she related to Jason Stackhouse of all people?

I wondered if Jason had intentionally kept her away from Louisiana after I moved here, but I knew that was ridiculous. He often mentioned his sister had ran without looking back after their grandmother had died, choosing to use her portion of their meager inheritance to go to school as far away from home as possible. He had been surprised when she had called telling him she was not only moving back. He had been more surprised when she had admitted it would be with the man she was going to marry. According to Jason, Sookie had never been one to attract male attention.

There was no way he could have known my skin would still burn hours after she touched it…

I felt a little robbed.

Selective amnesia was what I needed, because I wanted that girl out of my head immediately. It wasn't fair that I would be stricken by this girl and she could go on about with her happy little life. If Sookie and the prick set to marry her would have shown up a day later like planned, I'd be blissfully ignorant of her, possibly forever. Jason wasn't the kind of guy who would want a little sister checking in on him often and his lifestyle didn't really allow for it anyway.

I decided then and there I wouldn't think of Sookie Stackhouse ever again.

Unfortunately, my dreams didn't get the message.

My dreams were vivid, graphic, and painful to wake up from. Saturday night's were bad, but paled in comparison to Sunday night's. When I was awoken Monday morning by my cellphone, I was hard enough to cut diamonds. _Big_ diamonds.

Half awake, half asleep, and trying to ignore the tenting of my bed sheets as I groped my nightstand for my phone, I yawned upon answering it. "Sookie?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line before laughter erupted, waking me the rest of the way up and causing me to groan. "What did you call me?"

Ugh. Of all the people… "Never mind, Pam. What do you want? You woke me up and it's too early for your bullshit."

"Good morning to you too, big brother," she chirped, much too energetic for the hour. I wasn't fooled. She must not have slept yet, because she was even less of a morning person than I was. "Shouldn't you be up and about already? I thought you were finding a new assistant today. You know, you hire one person and console all those under 30 in your own special way?"

I groaned again. Ever since Pam had spent a year in Europe following high school in order to "see and experience the world for inspiration," she had been much too comfortable discussing our sex lives. No matter her attempts, she'd never be one of the guys.

Even if this time she was dead on with my plan.

"Not discussing it with you," I mumbled while getting out of bed and crossing the room to my closet to dress for the day. "Why are you calling?"

"What is a Sookie?"

"I'm hanging up now."

She cackled. I growled. "I'm coming to visit," she continued once she composed herself enough to get the words out. "I'm going to stay with you."

"How generous of you to offer my home to yourself at your convenience."

"Would you want me staying elsewhere?" She didn't wait more than a second before continuing for me. "I didn't think so. You can show me around and we can spend some time together. I haven't seen you since…"

Her voice trailed off. Neither one of us liked mentioning the funeral. Neither of us wanted to be reminded our mother was gone. "I know. When will you get here?"

"In a few days, probably. I wanted to clear it with you before booking my flight." Pam wasn't big on well thought out plans, the exact opposite of me. "Is something bothering you, Eric?"

"Nothing," I lied with ease. That wouldn't stop her from seeing right through it even if it would have convinced anyone else though. "I need to brush my teeth and get on the road, Pam. Call and let me know when you've booked your flight. I'll pick you up from the airport."

"If you're sure, Eric." The skepticism in her voice let me know she wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to press it, not when she could do it in person later. "Love you."

"You too, Pam," I offered before ending the call. Why was it suddenly raining little sisters?

I had successfully pushed it to the back of my mind as I headed into the office building and gave my standard, silent nod of greeting to the security at the door who greeted me with the same feigned enthusiasm they did daily. I was not looking forward to the day ahead of me. Replacing Octavia was going to be a hassle, especially when I didn't want to do it in the first place. When I had envisioned the ideal assistant, my mind hadn't imagined anything close to the gray-haired and wrinkled aging lady I had been given, but she had been just perfect. She was efficient, productive, loyal, and never a distraction to me or any of my colleagues. I had been disappointed when she decided to retire, even with her promise to stay on until I had replaced her hanging in the air.

I had intentionally dragged my feet in finding someone new, always finding or inventing fault with the steady stream of applicants, until I actually felt guilty about taking advantage of Octavia's generosity. I let her leave two weeks ago and had been sharing Sam Merlotte's assistant, Amelia, since then. There was nothing really wrong with her despite her tendency to be flighty, but she was no Octavia… and I didn't share well with others.

Stepping off the elevator after it reached my floor, I walked past the line of antsy and nervous waiting people without a glance in their direction, as if it wasn't uncommon for the waiting room to be so full on a Monday morning. "Good morning, Mr. Northman," Amelia bubbled enthusiastically from the front desk, her words earning some hushed whispers from the waiting applicants behind me.

"Good morning, Amelia," I echoed without pause as she jumped up from her seat to follow me into my office with my messages and coffee as I took the seat behind my desk. "Think I'll get lucky today?" I asked with a tilt of my head toward the reception area, trusting she had kept her ears open to the crowd.

"You're a Northman. You make your own luck," she answered with a grin that I returned. I liked her. I just had to remind myself of that while choking down a drink of what was definitely not my coffee. Sam must have gotten mine… again.

Trying not to grimace, I nodded to her. "Send the first one in," I instructed, quickly swiveling in my chair so neither she nor the applicant would see me scraping my tongue down with a tissue before popping a pair of Altoids. That stuff tasted like shit.

The door to my office was closed and a throat cleared nervously behind me. I tensed. "Mr. Northman? Thank you for seeing me this morning. I'm…"

By then, I had swiveled around once more. It was finally my turn to interrupt. "Sookie Stackhouse."

I was so fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two and half of three are written but if I have enough courage to post them are up to you. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:  Held Together by Duct Tape

**A/N: No beta. All mistakes are my own.**

**The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Held Together by Duct Tape

Was I dreaming again?

If I was, the sudden tightening of my dress pants would make perfect sense, but the fact that Sookie was dressed and not crawling naked across my desk told me this wasn't just happening in my twisted mind that seemed to refuse to accept that I just wasn't interested in being interested in Sookie Stackhouse.

She looked as dumbfounded to see me as I was to see her. Or maybe she was just trying to figure out why I looked familiar to her. She had made an impression on me, but that didn't mean I had really made one on her. Who am I kidding? I had acted like some mute idiot who couldn't look away from something shiny on Saturday. As I stared- again- her doe eyes blinked closed and stayed that way for a solid three seconds before reopening to meet my gaze. Her mouth hung slightly open as she looked from me to my office door. Was she considering running?

"Sookie?" I asked as my eyebrow twitched upward in questioning concern. If my mind was finally teaming up with fate and they insisted on throwing this unattainable woman at me, I was going to enjoy it as much as I could, so running on her part wasn't going to be allowed. She had to still be thinking about it though. She remained stalled exactly where she had been when I turned in my chair, as if her feet refused to carry her forward or backward while she tried to make up her mind. It was kind of cute. Fuck. "Take a seat?"

The blush that had tormented me Saturday rose to her cheeks in full force and it seemed to be what triggered her feet to move once more. She hurried to the chair on the opposite side of the desk and sat down gracefully, her legs crossing before she smoothed out the form-fitting pencil skirt she tortured me with today. Her hair was down, held back only by a thin black headband. It fell in loose waves behind her shoulders. I wanted to touch it so badly, I was thankful the presence of my desk prevented me from easily reaching her, though I wasn't sure it would hold me back forever. She wore a tight, short sleeved white blouse with the top few buttons open. The rest of the buttons belonged on my floor when I ripped the garment open to reach the soft skin I was sure laid beneath it.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" she asked in a loud whisper and I immediately looked around my office for the mystery party that may be listening in.

My ego was at least appeased that she remembered who I was. Whether that was a good thing or not I wasn't sure of. I leaned forward on my desk and returned her whisper, despite it being an unnecessary action. "I work here… most of the time. Sometimes I just pretend to be talking on the phone to look busy so no one bothers me. Or I sit at my desk scowling and growling and pretending to be frustrated sometimes, and then no one gets anywhere near me." That was honest. "This is my office. I think you're here to apply for the position as my assistant." I was already thinking of numerous positions she could assist me with. Fuck. I was done for.

Her brow wrinkled, her eyes squinting as she seemingly tried to work through that piece of information. I was growing more amused by the second. "So you're Eric _Northman_?"

I nodded, a smirk on my lips.

"_The _Northman in Northman & Davis?"

"_A_ Northman in it. _The_ Northman would be my father, but I am the Northman of this particular branch of the company, yes."

She made the face I had determined meant she was thinking once more, putting the pieces in place before she let out a puff of air. "Well, shit."

Of all the things I had expected she might say, that reaction certainly wasn't it. "Excuse me?"

Her cheeks reddened, her gaze lowering to avoid my eyes in her embarrassment. I groaned quietly, but hopefully it wasn't heard as I shifted in my chair. Things were getting painful again.

"I don't cuss like that normally. I just… I had no idea." She looked at me like she was trying to decide whether or not she could say something. I encouraged her forward with a nod. She could say anything, do anything, ask anything… I'd probably give her the shirt off my back, especially if it meant I could remove hers. "What are you doing with my brother? I love Jason, but if dynamite were brains he couldn't blow his nose and you're…" She didn't seem to have a word and instead just gestured at me.

I couldn't help it. I laughed, loud and hard. Harder than I had in a long time. She blushed, her eyes darting around my office nervously. "Couldn't blow his nose," I echoed with a shake of my head. Cute. She must have been out of place in Seattle. Phrases like that just weren't commonplace. "Sad thing is I don't think he would understand that amusing little phrase of yours. Jason is one of the best friends I have ever had. I wouldn't change a thing about him. His… quaint nature only adds to his charm."

The answer seemed to please her and she smiled brightly. It reached her eyes. Once again, I found myself staring at the bewitching beauty in silent reverence. I really had to snap out of it before I made a complete jackass out of myself. Again.

"I suppose it's my turn to ask you questions." Holding my hand out, she blushed once more inexplicably before handing me her résumé and the paperwork she had been required to fill out upon arriving. As she did, the sun coming in from the picture window behind my desk caught the diamond in the gaudy ring on her left hand.

Hello, cold shower. I have needed you.

My eyes scanned the page while Sookie squirmed nervously in the chair across from me. I tried not to glance up at her while reviewing the material. "This seems silly now," she rambled quietly. "I didn't know you were you. Well, I didn't know you at all until two days ago and it isn't as if we really got to know one another then either." She shook her head and some of her hair fell over her shoulder. "What I mean is I don't think I should be applying for this job. You're Jason's friend and I'm Jason's sister and it doesn't seem appropriate for-"

"Sookie?" I interrupted, my eyes lifting from the paper to catch her own.

"Yes, Eric?"

Any other applicant would have been dismissed on the spot for calling me "Eric" in my their interview. I'd accept "Mr. Northman," "sir," hell, I'd even openly welcome a "master." I was confident Sookie could call me anything though and I wouldn't be objecting.

"Right now, just this once, I need you to shut up, for just a minute," I instructed, my lips curling into a smile. For a moment, it looked like she was going to yell at me, I could tell she was really tempted, but she stopped herself and nodded once. My eyes returned to the paper and I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. Focusing on the words on the paper wasn't easy, but I considered it research. Personal research. Sookie made me suck out loud at professionalism.

She was living in Bon Temps, just as I had suspected. I recognized the street address without being able to picture the house. Bon Temps wasn't very big, but I didn't go out of my way to memorize anymore of it than I had to. Her (and the tool) were living on the outskirts of it. I wondered why. The only thing worse than living in the middle of hell had to be living isolated just outside of it. I wondered why she would live in Bon Temps if she was looking for work in Shreveport. Did she want to be close to Jason? Would I be seeing her on more Saturdays? Did the tool _have _to come with her? As much as I never wanted to see him again, it was only a matter of time before his attitude ended up pissing off Alcide, Tray, or Jason. They could probably get away with punching him without obvious ulterior motives. Then again, maybe he could just go have afternoon tea with Mrs. Fortenberry.

I forced myself to focus again. Fuck. Why did she make focusing so hard? She had gone to a community college and earned an associate's degree in business information and technology over the course of three and a half years. Money wasn't something we talked about often, but I knew from Jason it had been tight in his family. From her employment history, I was able to conclude she had worked full time through her schooling. She had been a barista in a coffee shop (in Seattle? how cliché), a waitress at a restaurant, and finally, a receptionist at a software company. That last one had the tool written all over it.

She coughed and it sounded fake. I looked up in time to see her swallow hard. The way her neck and throat looked in that moment made me do some gulping of my own.

"What are your strengths and weaknesses? Have you done any work involving confidential or sensitive information?" I asked after a silent moment of racking my brain for the questions I needed to ask. She took a deep breath, adapting an air of authority as she began answering professionally.

I didn't hear a single word of her well rehearsed sales pitch. I was too lost in my own mind.

Did I even want to hire Sookie? When I was determined to get her out of my head, that was a bad idea. A stupid idea, really. A fucktarded idea, actually. I had been way too tempted when directly in front of her fiancé and her brother. How could I expect to resist her when it was just the two of us? Putting her in my office, daily, from the start of the work day until the end, would be more than I could handle. Sookie may be committed to the computer prick, but I sure wasn't, and I wanted my hands all over her. The last thing I needed was a sexual harassment lawsuit. I genuinely didn't know my father well enough to be confident he wouldn't kill me for something like that and the negative publicity it would cause. And really, that wasn't who I was. I didn't need to force myself on anyone. I had dipped my pen in the company ink before, but always with the very willing. Hell, if anyone had been sexual harassed in those occasions, it would've been me.

I was Eric fucking Northman for fuck's sake. I could ruin a woman's panties with a single smirk in her direction, but that wasn't how things were with the woman sitting across from me. Sookie messed up my game. I wasn't very familiar with rejection, but I didn't want to get to know it either. I hadn't been able to get Sookie out of my head since opening Jason's front door. Could I sit back and maturely accept the fact that this woman I was so drawn to, who would be a daily presence in my life, was uninterested and happy with someone else?

Was she happy with someone else though? I didn't know Sookie at all. I had learned more about her by reading her résumé than I had known from Jason and from our initial meeting on Saturday. Sure, she had relocated across the country with her fiancé and that implied things were good between them, but what did I know about judging the health of relationships? Not a damn thing. Plus, Bill was clearly a tool. Who could be happy with a tool?

Then again, maybe Sookie wasn't all I was building her up to be in my head. Sure, she blushed beautifully when flustered, could make my dick rock hard with a smile, and could fill out a dress like no one's business, but that didn't mean she wasn't as empty, conceited, and as annoying as most other women were. She was Jason's sister after all. Jason. She couldn't be that fucking phenomenal. I had seen him drink sour, expired milk for five bucks on a dare. It had been my five bucks.

Fuck. This was hopeless. _I_ was hopeless.

"Eric?"

I blinked out of my thoughts to see her shifting uncomfortably in the chair across from me. How long had she been done with answering my questions? Shit. I grabbed a pen and hastily scribbled on one of the papers in front of me, to at least make it seem like I had been paying attention. I don't think she was fooled.

"When can you start?"

She hadn't been expecting that question and the shock was written all over her face. I understood. I hadn't been planning on asking. My mouth had a mind of its own with her. "Isn't there more you need to ask me?" she asked nervously. "I was listening to the other applicants out there. I'm not the most qualified for this job at all. Bill didn't even want me to waste my time coming because there was no chance I'd get it. I knew it was a long shot when I saw the listing, but I just wanted to try. If this is because of Jason, Eric, I really don't want your charity. I can find something I'm more suited for."

I shuffled the papers on my desk before my arms crossed on the hard, polished wood and I leaned forward. "Are you in the habit of wasting the time of important people with things to do, Miss Stackhouse?"

She blinked in surprise, a frown crossing her lips. "Excuse me?"

I smirked. "I asked if you are in the habit of wasting the time of important people with things to do."

"Of course not, but-"

"Are you or are you not here to apply for a position within this company?"

"I am, but-"

"Am I in a position to choose who I hire for said position within this company?"

"You are, but-"

"Then I repeat, when can you start?"

She huffed. "Immediately, but…" She held up a hand to stop me from interrupting her and my smirk only deepened. "Why?"

"I want you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Again.

Her eyes widened. "I don't think that's entirely appropriate of you to be saying." She looked like she was torn between surprised, flattered, and indignant. Time for me to cover my tracks.

My eyebrow quirked up. "To work for me," I clarified, and she blushed at her assumption while I smiled. How right that assumption had been, though I wanted her to work with me as well. For me, with me, against me, beside me, under me… I would take her however I could have her. "I've been told I have a tendency to be cold and unapproachable. I require someone of the opposite nature to put clients and contacts at ease. I don't know why, but I'm comfortable with you. You're inviting and warm and I trust that will translate to others as well." She certainly was warm. My skin still burned remembering her arms brushing against mine…

She smiled at the flattery and I continued. "You have experience working with the software we use, but you don't have enough experience in the workforce to be stuck in your ways which means you can and will adapt to my methods and procedures without difficulty. You're polite and courteous. You're modest and not one of those annoying applicants who seem to think the right school or former boss makes them entitled. Lastly, you made me laugh. I can't remember the last time I did that in this office. It's priceless."

She smiled again. I was addicted to the sight of it. If my cock could have talked, it would have had good things to say as well. "So we've established you're here for a job and that I want you." And did I. "The question remaining is, will you give me what I want, Sookie? What we both want?" I had never wanted to hear the word yes more.

She appeared thoughtful for a moment, her eyes moving around my office. Maybe she thought the answer would be written somewhere on the walls. "I don't really know that much about the company," she admitted.

I laughed again. "Let me get this straight. You moved a day earlier than you planned in preparation for a job interview your significant other told you that you were unqualified for yet you were determined to see it through anyway, and it never occurred to you to research the company you were applying at?"

Her bottom lip pouted out slightly, her chin lifting defiantly. This was her stubborn face. I could tell already. I loved it. "No."

"You're a fascinating and strange creature, Sookie Stackhouse." From the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Neither was I for that matter, but I was sure I wanted to figure her out. I _had_ to. "Accept the position and I will tell you anything you wish to know. My secrets and the company's secrets, will become your own. Or decline," I offered, to be fair. "And Google what you turned down at your convenience."

Sookie sat silently, no doubt weighing the pros and cons, but I interrupted her musings by reaching across my desk and pressing the intercom button. "Amelia, get in here now." Releasing the button, I quirked a brow at Sookie. "Well?"

"I'll take it," she agreed with a small blush and a smile.

I, Eric Northman, was done for.

I hadn't even realized my door had been opened until Amelia's voice interrupted my staring. "Yes, Mr. Northman? Would you like me to escort the applicant out?" Never.

I beckoned her in with a wave of my hand and she approached my desk. "Amelia, I would like to introduce you to Sookie Stackhouse, my new assistant. Sookie, this is Amelia Broadway. She works for Sam Merlotte just an office over, but will show you the ropes while you settle in."

Amelia gave me a smirk that was clearly meant to say I-told-you-you-made-your-own-luck and I returned it as she extended her hand to Sookie who took it immediately and shook it. I wondered if Sookie's touch effected everyone like it did me. "Pleased to meet you, Sookie. You'll love it here. Great job, great benefits, great gossip," she added in a whisper as if I couldn't hear her add that one. "We'll be friends in no time."

"Dismiss the rest of the applicants. Thank them for their time, but inform them the position has been filled. They may leave their résumés and paperwork with you and blah blah blah," I concluded, bored with professional pleasantries already. "We will keep them on file if anything should open up."

She nodded. "Would you like me to take Sookie to HR?"

"No," I answered with a shake of my head. "I will take her myself." I didn't want to let Sookie out of my sight. A part of me wondered if she would disappear if I let her walk away. Amelia looked at me questioningly before nodding and heading out of my office to do as instructed.

Sookie just looked shocked. I suppose it had already been a strange day for her. I knew the feeling. "You don't have to do that, Eric. I know you must be busy. I'm supposed to help you do your work, not prevent you from it."

"It turns out, I've finished my interviews early," I answered with a smile she returned. "And I promised to give away a bunch of secrets, so I might as well get going on that." The situation below my belt was mostly under control and I doubted it would last for long, so I needed to take advantage of it while I could. Standing, I headed to the opposite side of the desk and offered her my arm. "Shall we, Miss Stackhouse?"

She stood and smiled at me, taking my arm. "We shall, Mr. Northman."

So much for having the situation under control.

I spent most of the time in HR being fascinated by random, insignificant things. At least, I'm sure that's what the people buzzing around assumed since I'd stare very intensely at them. The truth was I wasn't very curious about the clock on the wall (three minutes fast), the plant sitting in the corner of the room (a Ficus, I thought, but it might've been plastic), or the ceiling fixture (one of the screws on it was looser than the rest), but I needed to look at anything but Sookie. The way she kept biting her bottom lip as she filled out paperwork was making things very hard for me. Especially in my pants.

When lunch rolled around, Sookie and I decided to eat at a small café less than a block from the office. She had instantly befriended the place's owner and operator, a man named Lafayette, and I was impressed. Her niceness wasn't an act. I didn't know there were people like that left in the world anymore.

"I can't believe you've never been here before when it's so close to the building. Everything smells so heavenly."

_She _smelled heavenly. Like the perfect combination of sunshine, soap (lavender scented, I thought), and something sweet, but intoxicating I hadn't yet placed. I had made a point of plucking a piece of fuzz from her shoulder while we had ridden the elevator to the main floor before leaving, and may have leaned down in order to inhale the wonderful torture more clearly. Creepy? Perhaps, but I couldn't resist. I didn't want to. It was a wonder I wasn't high from it now.

"I send out, skip the meal entirely, or meet clients at places meant to impress. You'll probably find out soon there are a lot of days I won't even step out of my office, for lunch or for anything else."

"Well I just might have to drag you out then." Was she flirting with me again or was I just hoping? "I grew up believing in three square meals a day. I bet you're skipping breakfast too. I didn't even see you drink from the cup of coffee you had this morning."

"Sometimes I skip breakfast. Are you going to drag me out of bed as well? That may be a welcomed wakeup call." I smirked and she blushed fucking beautifully. She really was going to kill me, I just didn't think I cared. Before she could get too uncomfortable, I carried on. "Amelia never gets my coffee order right. The stuff she keeps bringing for me tastes like shit."

She sat up a little straighter in her chair. "This is the kind of stuff I should know right away. What is your coffee order?"

"Caffé latte, with a triple shot of espresso. Yours?"

She looked surprised I would even ask. "I just drink my coffee black, but…" She trailed off and leaned forward, a smile forming on her lips. "Caramel macchiatos are my guilty pleasure. Not for everyday, but incredible for now and then."

I returned her smile without hesitation and leaned forward to match her once more. The small table suddenly seemed even smaller. I was thinking of a few guilty pleasures all my own. "Good to know."

"He likes you, you know," she told me with a small smile after Lafayette had delivered our food to the table out on the patio, effectively forcing both of us to sit back in our chairs. Damn him.

"Who?"

"Lafayette," she answered. I must have made a face because she covered her mouth and giggled. She _giggled_. The sound went straight to my cock.

"It would never work between us. You've seen the men in my life. I like them big and scruffy… and whatever Jason is."

She laughed loudly and when she did, her whole face lit up. It was delicious. "Is there someone?"

My brow creased in confusion. "Someone?"

"For Lafayette to be jealous of?"

There was no way she was asking for Lafayette. Was she curious? For herself? Was it possible? Welcome back, hardon.

I knew I shouldn't answer though. It wasn't her business, even if I had promised to be an open book. Discussing my love life seemed decidedly personal, crossing a line that couldn't be uncrossed between us. Was I okay with that? Considering I had spent the morning trying to figure out all the places in the building I was sure we could christen without getting caught in between sneaking glances at her breasts that I'm pretty certain she caught, I was okay with that, but was it what she wanted? Did she know what Pandora's box she was opening? She had asked, so who was I to deprive her? I'd give her damn near anything.

All these thoughts raced through my head so quickly, there was only a second of hesitation before she got her answer. "I'm single. No girlfriend, no fiancée. I'm not married and I've never been divorced. No kids and no pets. I had a goldfish once, but it didn't end well."

"How's that possible?"

"I'm a busy man. I was always forgetting to feed it."

She threw her head back and laughed that wonderful laugh of hers. The sunlight caught her hair, making the color appear even more golden. I wanted the sight etched into my memory forever. Beautiful. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it, smartass."

I didn't know how to answer. I was okay on my own. I didn't need another person around me to feel more whole or complete. I stood on my own. I was the one person I could always rely on. People put this unnecessary pressure on them to find "the one," but no one was perfect. Setting yourself up for disappointment didn't make sense to me. I had my friends, I had Pam. Beyond that? No strings and no attachments seemed the best way to be.

I guess I was jaded too. The closest thing to true love I had seen firsthand was Alcide and Maria-Star and that was just nauseating. Being in a relationship didn't stop my father from cheating on my mother. It hadn't stopped Tray's wife from walking out on him. It didn't even stop Alcide from being worried one day he'd lose the love of his life to someone else.

And I was a realist. How many women in some kind of a relationship came on to me? Or on to Jason? How many were willing to jeopardize everything they had with "love" for a romp with a tempting stranger? Just thinking over the past year, it was easy for me to say "a lot." Sex was sex. If it felt good and both people got off, everyone walked away a winner. When people started getting feelings involved and started feeling they "needed" someone else to get by, there was going to end up being hurt. Someone was going to walk away a loser.

"Feelings complicate things," I finally answered. From the look on her face, I could tell she didn't understand and was going to question me further, but I didn't want to explain. Her questions were probably innocent and she was probably very happy. She didn't need that spoiled by my views when it would probably end up happening on its own in time and especially not when her warmth and welcoming demeanor was so unique. "How did you wind up engaged?"

Her face fell a little at the question as she rested her hand on the table, her eyes looking down at the ring that rested on her finger. I really disliked that thing. "I don't know how serious he was when he gave me this."

Had I heard that right?

The question must have been written on my face. "I've been wearing it for over a year. We haven't actually made any plans. I tried to start planning things while we were still in Seattle, but the dates I picked never worked." She looked at me and frowned. I don't know what expression I was wearing, I thought my face was blank and locked down, but she didn't seem to like it at all. "Bill's a very busy man with a lot of responsibility. He spends a lot of time working long hours and traveling and it's all very stressful. The only thing that matters is that he loves me and I love him. We'll get married when things settle down."

"Is that the goal that you share then? To see things settle down so you two can marry?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes. Of course."

"Did he lose his job in Seattle?"

"No! Bill is very good at what he does. One of his superiors was offered a job here and when Bill heard about it, he looked into it for himself with her help. He knew I didn't like Seattle as much as I thought I would when I decided to go to school there and was feeling homesick. Getting the job here and leaving his home was very generous of him. He did those things for me and for us and for our future."

I nodded slowly. She wasn't convinced I was convinced and that was probably because I wasn't. I wondered if she actually bought the horseshit he was selling her. "How long does it take to settle down after a move across the country? I've been in Louisiana for five years now, and I still have a couple boxes in my garage that have yet to be opened. You both have jobs here already, so you're going to be busy."

She looked furious. I wasn't entirely sure why. "Just what are you implying, Eric?"

My head was screaming for me to stop now, not to say a word that wasn't an apology, but my mouth just wouldn't listen. Why the hell did that keep happening? "I'm implying that he doesn't really want to marry you. An engagement ring is a promise and it's one he doesn't seem very interested in fulfilling. When you were settled down, he was too busy. When you move somewhere quiet, you need to settle down. They're excuses. If I had you and wanted to marry you, work wouldn't stop me. Moving wouldn't stop me. Nothing could stop me. If you want something bad enough and it's important to you, you make it happen, not create more reasons and excuses as to why it should have to wait. You're a special woman, Sookie. You should be treated like it, not be forced to frown when you look at your own engagement ring."

The compliment I had paid her fell on deaf ears. She only heard what she wanted to. "If you remember correctly, _Mr. Northman_, I informed you during my interview that Bill didn't even want me to apply for the position." Was she lecturing me for the personal discussion our lunch hour had taken? She was the one who had initiated all of this when inquiring about my relationship status!

"I recall, Miss Stackhouse," I answered curtly. If she wanted to bring out professionalism and formalities now, I could throw them right back at her. "But that tool obviously did not attempt to stop you very hard or you wouldn't have gone to the interview, and you certainly wouldn't have accepted the job."

"My _fiancé _doesn't get to decide what I do!" Alcide and I may have been in agreement that Bill was a tool, but Sookie didn't seem to share the opinion. She was stunningly beautiful, funny, kind, and charming, but clearly an awful judge in character. Everyone needed a flaw, I guess. "I am my own woman and I made my choices on my own, but maybe this decision was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have been looking for work. Maybe I should be focused on settling into our new home so I can marry the man that I love and that loves me back!"

By now, I was well aware that Sookie and my arguing had garnered a great deal of attention. Everyone sitting outside at the café was staring unabashedly at us. A few people passing by on the sidewalk even slowed their stroll in order to hear and witness as much as possible. I heard the words "lover's quarrel" being whispered from the table behind me. They couldn't have been more wrong.

I threw my linen napkin down on top of my mostly uneaten plate, but I wouldn't raise my voice as Sookie was inclined to. I just wanted to stop this senseless discussion. "Maybe you're right." What woman didn't like to hear that she was right?

She jumped up from her seat, her furious yet beautiful face looking down at me. She was so angry, but there was something else there, something in her eyes that I just couldn't place. She didn't give me a chance to figure it out though. Without another word, she turned her back on me and stormed away from the café.

What the hell had just happened?

I could feel the eyes still on me, but I didn't care. I was used to being watched, whether it was at work, out in public, or in Jason's backyard. I was immune to it by now and not someone who would get embarrassed by it. Eventually they'd look away once they realized they wouldn't get some idiotic, over the top reaction from me. I didn't wear my emotions on my sleeve and I didn't give a shit what they thought about what they had just witnessed. Slowly but surely, the discussion on the patio returned to what it had been before our scene, but nothing more was clear to me.

Had Sookie just quit? Had I just urged her to do so when saying she was right? She hadn't said the words, not exactly at least, but it had been implied. The thought formed a knot in the pit of my stomach and suddenly I was wishing even more of my lunch had gone untouched. I looked at my watch. It hadn't even been five hours since Sookie had walked into my office for her interview and in that time, I had grown more than comfortable with the idea of seeing her daily. Enthusiastic even. It wasn't normal for me, but it was true. I was actually looking forward to the week ahead of me, or had been until her departure. SHIT.

She hadn't actually said she quit though. We had both agreed her "first day" would be tomorrow. Maybe she just needed some time to cool down and would be in my office at the start of the next day, acting as if nothing was wrong. Would I be willing to go along with that plan? I wasn't used to being talked to (yelled at, would be more accurate) like Sookie had just done. I couldn't have something like this happening in the office in front of people who worked under me or in front of people who were doing business with Northman & Davis. It'd be devastating to our reputation.

But I really had no reason to believe she would be there tomorrow morning. She had left so angry and with such a finality, expecting her in was just kind of foolish. Was I supposed to go after her? Did I want to try contacting her? Apologize? Ask her not to quit before she had even started? It seemed like that would give her an upper hand I couldn't let my assistant have on me. I needed to be respected and unquestioned. I could grovel if I needed to, if it was appropriate or called for, but what did I really have to apologize for? She's the one who started it! Maybe I should have finished it before it ever went as far as it had.

Fuck! Why did this have to be so hard?

Lafayette may have liked me before lunch imploded, but he now looked almost afraid to deliver me our check. I was so lost inside my own head I couldn't even offer him a smile nor an apology. I doubled the balance and left it on the table before walking in silence back to Northman & Davis.

Amelia offered me a bright smile as I stepped off the elevator. She stood from her spot at the reception desk and trailed me into my office, oblivious to my thoughts and dilemma. It was almost a pity I knew I couldn't rely on her for my morning fix of caffeine or I'd be stealing her from Sam permanently. "Did you enjoy your lunch, Mr. Northman? Where is Sookie?"

I pulled off my suit coat and hung it in my office closet before loosening my tie and hanging it as well. The top buttons of my dress shirt were undone following the cuffs, which were quickly rolled up my arms. Suddenly, I felt very stifled and constrained. "Gone."

"Rats. I was hoping to exchange numbers with her before she left. I think she'll fit in well here. You made a good choice."

I slumped into my desk chair, anxious to be in my own little room of seclusion without the bubbly woman crowding me. I wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened at lunch and it wasn't really Amelia's business either. If I told her, it'd probably be spread around the building in no time. I preferred to save face. "Thank you. Messages?"

She handed me the messages one by one after explaining each. I didn't hear a word of it. It was a good thing there were notes on each or I'd have been furious how bad Sookie Stackhouse was for business. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes as Amelia continued going over my messages and schedule for the remainder of the day. "Push back my meeting with the second floor until Thursday. Get Pam on the phone. Once I'm through with the call, I'm going to head out for the day."

She nodded dutifully. "Are you sick? Should I call your doctor? I can try to get you in for an appointment today…"

"Unnecessary. Let me know when you have Pam on."

A few minutes later, Amelia was in the office doorway informing him Pam was on line two before closing the door. Efficient… in everything but coffee. Mentally, I was trying to blame her java fuckups for everything that had happened today. Maybe if I would've had my coffee, I never would've gotten into this clusterfuck of a mess with Sookie.

"Pam."

"You know I hate when you do that to me, Eric," she scolded immediately. "_You_ called _me_ and you put me on hold. Actually, you didn't call me. You had someone else call me to put me on hold so I could spend my valuable time listening to Kenny G. It is so self-important of you. You're not the only one with a job. My clothing line doesn't design itself, you know. It's incredibly rude and one of these times when I'm put on hold, I'm going to hang up. I may hang up now." There was a beat of pause. "Is she cute?"

I sat up in my desk chair, eyes opening. Did Pam catch me thinking about Sookie from across the country? "Who?"

"Your temp. The girl who called me. Amelia, I think she said her name was."

"Oh," I relaxed back into my chair, kicking my legs up on the corner of my desk. "Young, brunette, single, I think. I imagine some find her attractive. She does nothing for me."

"Is she my type? Wait, don't answer. You're an awful judge of that. I'll see soon enough for myself. Who did you think I was talking about?"

"No one."

"You're many things, but a fabulous liar to your baby sister isn't one of them. Quit being a pussy and just tell me."

I growled into the phone. "I'm not a pussy, Pam. I just don't want to talk about this now… or ever really."

"Listen to you, Eric! There's a girl under your skin, isn't there? Do you have a crush? This is just precious. I knew it would happen to you one day. You're growing up so quickly. Would you like me to offer up advice on how to communicate better with her? You know I'm an avid reader of Dear Abby. Should I email you some of her finest columns? They've come in handy for me many times."

"I don't have time for this," I groaned, running my fingers through my hair and tugging, a habit that always seemed to come out in moments of frustration. Considering I had given myself the rest of the day off, I did have time for this, but Pam didn't need any more fucking encouragement. The moment she arrived in Shreveport, she'd start in on me. I didn't need her to do it long distance as well. "Did you check on flights?"

"I didn't think you were so anxious to have me."

"I am." It wasn't a lie. Pam was right, a girl had really gotten under my skin and I didn't understand it. With our mother gone now, Pam was the one woman in my life I understood and who understood me. She had never disappointed me, I trusted her, and I loved her. I needed to get my head on straight and no one would be able to help me accomplish that like she would. She'd pull my head out of my ass in no time. If Sookie could have me this out of sorts after a mere three days in Louisiana, I may just have to encourage Pam to move here. I wondered how many shoes that bribe would take…

Pam seemed to understand that something was right immediately. "I'll try to find a flight for somewhere close to Shreveport departing tomorrow. I'll pack extra in case I stay for a while. I'll expect you to pay for my extra baggage, of course, and no complaining about how much I bring. Your home may just be big enough to accommodate my travel wardrobe."

"I'll pay for it all, Pam." I could practically see her adding another suitcase of just shoes at the offer. "Just get here."

"I will. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in her voice. My sister was crass, loud, a bitch, icy, judgmental, obnoxious, and tough as nails. She had bigger balls on her than half the men I encountered daily and she let everyone know it. Much like me, she wasn't seemingly very warm and she wasn't very affectionate, but there were a select few she shed her cold exterior for. I didn't know what I would do without her. "You're not going to go Patrick Bateman on me, are you?"

I chuckled. "Unlikely."

"This isn't like you. I'm worried."

"Nothing is wrong, Pam. Nothing that can't wait until you're here anyway."

She huffed into the phone. "If I get wrinkles over you, I'm going to be extremely pissed off, Eric."

"You're twenty-three."

"And I intend on looking twenty-three until I'm at least forty-five."

"If you continue feeding on the tears and blood of your enemies, I'm sure you'll accomplish it."

Pam cackled into the phone. "You know me too well. Now let me off the phone. I have shoes to pack."

"And travel arrangements to book."

"I'll get to that after the important stuff is out of the way. Love you, Eric."

She hung up the phone without another word and for a moment, I floundered. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't focus on work I was still on edge about lunch and all the words that had been exchanged between Sookie and I. I always knew I had damn good reason to avoid that stupid midday meal. I had told Amelia I was leaving, so I couldn't just hang out in my office and wait for the world to fall away. She'd get suspicious after or a while, or worse yet, call a doctor in to see me. I wasn't sure I wanted to go home. After spending the entire morning in comfortable companionship with Sookie, the house I lived in would feel especially empty until Pam arrived the next day.

Where the hell did that leave me?

I needed a distraction. I went back to the closet and pulled out the emergency pair of jeans I kept there, exchanging my dress pants and dress shoes for a pair of jeans and boots. Maybe Tray could use some company at the garage for the afternoon. He had been practically giddy over the idea of getting his hands on my newest Corvette, so who was I to deprive him? I was starting to feel like my cars were only using me to get to the best mechanic in northern Louisiana. I didn't care, so long as they still put out for me.

I was actually looking forward to the drive to Bon Temps by the time I was out of the building. I could put the top down and enjoy the summer sun and heat while I ignored the speed limits. It'd be clear my head and be freeing. That was exactly what I needed now. Passing the visitor parking on the way to my eagerly awaiting ride, something caught my eye. I almost wish it hadn't.

Did this girl have some kind of tracking device on me? Did I have some kind of tracking device on her? I was starting to think she had her own gravitational pull.

Sookie was sitting in the driver's seat of some cheap, piece of shit car that looked like it belonged permanently resting atop a few cinderblocks on the front of some redneck's lawn. I couldn't figure out why she hadn't left yet. She hadn't noticed me, so I considered walking right on by, but that option didn't last for more than a second in my head. I seemed to have no self-control when it came to her.

She jumped when I knocked on the window, her wide, red eyes turning to look at me. I winced. She had been crying. I didn't do well with women crying. She rolled down the window (hand cranking, this thing belonged in a museum of automotive crap) with a scowl. "What do you want, Eric?"

"What are you still doing here?"

She rubbed at her puffy eyes as if it somehow concealed how long she had been crying. "Not that it's any of your business, but-"

Why did she have to be so snippy? "Actually, it is my business. Office, parking lot, _the _Northman of the branch, it goes together. So I repeat, what are you still doing here?"

I think she would have tried to strangle me if she wouldn't have been sitting in the car while I was standing outside it. I thought she might tell me to get lost, but after she took a deep breath that made her chest rise in a way I couldn't ignore, she answered almost calmly. "My car won't start."

"Where is it? You can't be talking about this thing because I don't think this qualifies as a vehicle." She rolled her eyes. "Do you need it towed? Do you have someone picking you up?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of Bill since I got back here, but he's not answering his phone. I've tried half a dozen times." Her voice started shaking and I thought she was going to break out in a fresh batch of tears. "I don't have the numbers of anything here anymore. I don't…"

I held up a hand to stop her while pulling my cell from my jeans and calling Tray. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

"Hey. I need a tow."

"What did you do to my baby?"

I actually had to pull the phone away from my ear he had shrieked so loud. "_My_ baby is just fine, thanks for asking. It's…" I hesitated. Did I want to say it was Sookie's? I didn't know if she still planned on working for me or not. Tray would find out eventually, but if I could avoid explaining the whole messy thing over the phone and in front of Sookie, I'd choose that. "Just a car that's stuck in the Northman & Davis parking lot."

"Engine?"

"Probably, among other things. I kind of suspect it's being held together by duct tape, superglue, paperclips, and a prayer."

Tray laughed while Sookie narrowed her eyes and scowled at me. I winked at her in return. "I can come get it, but what do you want me to do with it?"

"Perform a miracle."

"What is it?"

"Honda relic. I mean, Civic. It's rust with some yellow paint showing through. It'll be in the visitor parking, three spots in from the drive. The keys will be in the glove compartment."

"Got it. I can get it in about an hour if that ain't too big an inconvenience for ya. Owner need a ride?"

"I've got that covered. Thanks, Tray. I owe you one."

"Promise me I'll get paid and let me drive the 'Vette and we'll be even."

I never let anyone drive my car. Tray knew that. "Done." Before he could interrogate me on who the owner of the POS car was and why I was so willing to help them that I'd surrender the Corvette for a spin, I ended the call, turned my phone off so he couldn't call right back to try to work it out, and tucked it back into my pocket. Sookie didn't look pleased, and she laid right into me.

"First, that's a rude way to end a call. He may be a friend, but it wouldn't hurt you to be polite if he's doing you a favor. Secondly, who do you think you are to just decide all of that? It may be stuck in your parking lot, but it's _my_ car, mister. I could've talked to Tray if you would've handed me your phone or just have given me the number. I can take care of things myself."

"You're welcome." Thankless bitch. Why did I like this girl again? Wait, did I like her?

She looked down into her lap for a moment before lifting her head and offering an apologetic smile. I did like her… and I was done for. "Thank you, Eric."

I nodded, offering her a small smile in return before opening the driver's side door that rested between us. She looked at me in confusion. "I'm not leaving my car with the keys in the glove box. Someone could take it and Tray will need my information."

"What good would the keys do anyone? The car won't move. That's kind of the problem that got you in this situation. I don't think there's a big market for car-sized paperweights. If there's anything of importance to you in there, grab it. You're not sitting out in this heat until Tray shows up unless you want a car repair and a hospital visit for dehydration. He'll call when he needs more information. Now, are you coming?" I asked as I held my hand out to her to help her from the car.

She seemed to consider it for a minute before nodding and taking my hand. Her skin on mine, the heat, the tingling, the lightning through my veins again. I was instantly hard and testing just how resilient the denim of my jeans was. Fuck. How could she do that to me with just a touch? Did she feel that too? Her cheeks were flushed as she stood, but if it was from our touch, the summer heat, the embarrassment of seeing my pants predicament, or her crying, I didn't know. "Where are we going?"

I smirked at her, an arm slipping around her waist before she could object, and I led her away from the metal eyesore. "You're coming home with me."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took a minute to review or favorite or put the story on alert. It's really giving me the confidence to keep going. I had this chapter written while waiting on my required two days to post here so future updates will probably be farther apart, but to thank everyone for their responses, I thought I'd get this out. Please keep reviewing. The feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Bullet So Far

**A/N: No beta. All mistakes are my own.**

**The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - Every Bullet So Far

"Why does a guy your size drive a sports car? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

I laughed aloud, chancing a glance over to Sookie while driving down the road. She had been bouncing nervously within the passenger seat since first sitting in the car, her mouth opening and closing without offering up any words. I had waited patiently for her to speak whatever was on her mind. I hadn't been expecting that. I was pretty damn sure it wasn't what she wanted to say as well.

"Guilty pleasure, I guess. I grew up in a city environment with lots of traffic. Anytime I could get out on the highway and away from it all, I loved it. I wasn't driving a car like this back then, but I always wished I was. When I came here and knew I could afford it, it made my relocation to hillbilly country easier… no offense. Driving relaxes me. I find it freeing. Being able to pass everyone else on the road makes it even better. I can't think of a place I'm more comfortable, except for maybe Jason's backyard."

"Where city are you from? You don't sound southern at all."

"I'm not. I'm from Minnesota. Minneapolis specifically."

"Figures," she snorted and I quirked an eyebrow curiously. "You look like you could be a Viking." It was my turn to snort, even if I was impressed she knew her NFL teams. I caught her blush out of the corner of my eye and groaned quietly. "So how did your family business end up in Shreveport, Louisiana?"

I clenched the steering wheel a little tighter. "Calling my father "family" is being more generous than he deserves. We share the same last name, but that's about all we've ever shared. My parents divorced when I was really little. I didn't really know him until he offered me the job down here when I was graduated from college."

Her head lowered, as if she had just been told off. "I'm sorry." I genuinely believed she was. I didn't know why though.

"I'm really not," I reassured her with a small smile. "Beyond our shared profession, we're not that alike. I wasn't missing out on anything."

She wasn't convinced. "Why did you decide to go to work for him if he wasn't a part of your life?"

"He made me a really good offer."

"But he abandoned you," she pointed out, half-turning in the leather seat to face me. In that moment, Sookie reminded me of my mother and how she had worried so endlessly over how I would react to divorce and estrangement. Whether or not Sookie was really concerned or just nosy, I didn't know. If I had learned anything from lunch it was that she was probably a bit of both. "That's not how family is supposed to be. You were just a kid. It isn't right."

I pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. Sookie didn't seem to realize we were no longer moving or else she didn't care. Her face never left mine. I couldn't turn as easily in my seat as she could, but I could at least undo my seatbelt and turn my head to return her stare. "Supposed to be? Who decides what anything is supposed to be? Who decides what's wrong and what's right? My world isn't that black and white, Sookie. It never has been. It's a whole lot of gray. What you may think was "right" for me maybe was "wrong" for him and I know that. I could spend my entire life with a chip on my shoulder over what he did or what he didn't do, but what good would it do? I wasn't exactly reaching out to him either. Sometimes you just have to leave the past behind and move forward."

She stared intently at me and I returned the gaze. I wished I could read her mind. I wondered if she was reading mine. I couldn't figure out the expression in her eyes until she started blinking rapidly, her eyes watery with unshed tears. "That's so sad that you think and feel like that. That you think it's okay to think and feel like that."

"It is okay."

"No, Eric, it's not," she insisted, her head shaking roughly back and forth. I was momentarily overwhelmed by the scent of her shampoo. I closed my eyes and inhaled. "It's not okay at all. It's so clinical, disconnected, and cold. It's expecting disappointment so you're not disappointed when it comes. No wonder you have so little faith in…"

Her words were cut off abruptly by my lips on hers. Her body seemed to freeze in place as my fingers wove into her blonde hair, gripping it in my hands as I held her face to my own, my lips exploring her own. They were warm and soft and tasted incredible when my tongue flicked over them, silently begging her for entrance. Suddenly, her arms lifted and wrapped around my neck, her hands fisted in my hair. Fuck, I loved that. Her lips parted against mine and our tongues met in a delicious frenzy that left me groaning with need. She moaned against my mouth.

I now hated my car. I especially hated the console that kept us separated. I wanted Sookie's body pressed to my own, to feel her taut to me, to rub myself against her and with her. The only thing that stopped me was my fear of breaking this spell we were under. One of my hands fell from her hair to her neck. I wanted to taste it and claim it and mark it. Her skin was warm and soft and my fingertips burned from the contact as my lips kissed across her jaw to her ear. She moaned again, louder still and I felt each of her hot, panted breaths on my neck as she held my mouth tightly to her ear. My tongue lazily explored the curve of it before my teeth enveloped her earlobe and bit gently.

It unleashed something primal and perfect in Sookie and I growled as one of her hands fell to my chest, her nails clawing up and down my frame as her hips bucked once in the seat. I heard some of the buttons of my dress shirt rip from the fabric and bounce as they hit the console as she clawed desperately. Fuck, I was a goner. Sweet Sookie was a minx in disguise. She could try to break me, I'd love every second of it. My hand fell to her bare leg and began trailing up her thigh, touching the flesh exposed beneath her form-fitting skirt. I dipped my head to her neck, kissing the side of it, my tongue flitting out from between my lips, tasting the sweet, salty taste of her skin as her head fell back and she gasped, "Eric."

And then she froze, only for a second before scrambling backward to the car door, her hand falling from my chest to blindly grope at the door before opening it and bolting out of it, grabbing her purse from the floor as she went. Fuck! I was panting in my seat, eyes closed, trying not to think about how I felt cold without her, even in the stuffy car. Shitshitshit.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. What the fuck was I thinking? This wasn't supposed to happen _at all_. She was engaged. She was Jason's _sister_. Ugh. What could she tell Jason now? "You know your friend Eric? Well he hired me for a job, made me cry, forced me to get into his car, drove me to his house, then jumped me in the front seat when I was an emotional mess." How the hell would I ever explain myself? Jason may have crossed lines with Janice, but she wasn't engaged and he sure as hell hadn't done all I had managed to accomplish in the last few hours to fuck with the poor girl's head. Ugh. FUCK. I was screwed and not in the way I had been hoping when I had launched myself at the passenger's side.

I sat back in my seat before slamming my hands against the steering wheel. I needed to find her and offer an apology, or at least an explanation. It'd be hard to apologize and mean it when I had really wanted to kiss her. I wanted to do a lot more than that and she hadn't really discouraged me until the end. Still, it was probably appropriate. Maybe I could catch her and convince her I was sorry before she got calls off to the tool, Jason, _and _the police.

My hand went to the keys in the ignition, but a glance in my rear view mirror told me she was just standing at the foot of my driveway. Maybe she called the cavalry to her so I didn't flee the scene? Fuck. Who knows with women?

Pulling the keys from the ignition, I got out of the car and stretched my six foot four frame, filing away a mental note for future reference that the Corvette was awful for any real front seat action. Slamming the car door shut harder than I normally would have, Sookie didn't move an inch and just kept staring across the street to my neighbor's house.

I didn't know what to do. I _always_ know what to do. I hated how much Sookie messed up my routine, but I was also impressed anyone could. It had never happened before. Was I losing my touch or was she just one of a kind? Swallowing back my hesitation, I started walking to the end of the driveway, thankful the boots I had put on gave her plenty of warning about my approach. Better safe than sorry. She couldn't say she hadn't heard me coming.

I stopped a few feet shy. "Sookie?" Her hands lifted to her face and even with her back to me, I could tell she was wiping away tears and my chest tightened. Fuck. Why did I always make this girl cry? Why did I hate the idea that I always made this girl cry? "Sookie listen, I don't know what happened, but I'm-"

She spun around and faced me, holding up a hand to stop me. Her eyes were red and swollen again, thanks to me, now her lips matched them, and her hair was slightly a mess from the job my hands had done on it. She still looked as beautiful to me as ever. Fuck.

"Do you have something I could drink?" I blinked a few times, my mouth opening to answer her but words never left it. What? Did I have something to drink? Huh? She didn't sound angry or like she had just gotten off the phone with police. "You're catching flies, Eric. Do you have something I can drink?"

I forced my jaw to close and nodded. "Inside."

She nodded back and walked past me, heading towards my house like nothing had happened. It was my turn to take a minute and collect myself. What the hell was that? Was she going to act like nothing happened? Forcing my feet to move one ahead of the other, I followed after her, unlocking the front door while she waited patiently beside me to open it for her. I followed her inside, watching as her eyes moved around my entryway curiously. I closed the door a little harder than I meant to once more. I just didn't understand this.

"Sookie, we should probably talk about what just hap-"

"You have central air, don't you? Well I guess that makes sense. I never had that growing up and the house I moved into is so old, the closest you come to air conditioning is openin' windows on opposite sides of the house and praying for a breeze."

I stared at her like she had sprouted a second head. She wasn't looking at me. Instead she was wandering my entryway, peeking her head into the doorways to check out the surrounding rooms.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. She _didn't _want to talk about it. On the ride over when she had been so antsy, I had been sure we were going to talk about what had happened at lunch. Were the questions about my car the same as my central air? Were Sookie and I going to have a whole list of things that had happened that we just pretended never did? Things that could never be discussed or acknowledged or argued or referenced? Was I okay with that?

Under normal circumstances, I would have been. Women who wanted to talk about every little thing drove me up a fucking wall. If it were up to me, most of my conversations with women would consist of nothing more than: "Hey, I enjoyed myself and I _know _you enjoyed yourself. Let's not spoil it now by talking. Don't call me, I'll call you, and make sure you grab your panties on the way out." That was plenty.

This time things were different. Sookie and I _needed_ to talk. This pattern wasn't a good one. In fact, it was a fucking _miserable _one. Up one second and down the next, I didn't know if she was coming or going, angry or excited, flirting or furious. Was this all some stupid game women played? I didn't have time for games and I never had the patience for women who played them, but I _wanted _to talk about this. Fuck! When did I become _that _guy? I wanted to kick my own ass.

I knew exactly when it had happened. It was the moment I opened Jason Stackhouse's door and this woman wrapped her arms around me.

Fine. If she wanted to play games, we could play games. I may not be able to spontaneously combust into tears at the drop of a hat, but I could give as well as I could take in all other areas. I could run hot then cold without explaining any of it or acknowledging it even happened. It might even be fun.

I unbuttoned the few buttons of my dress shirt that hadn't been previously undone or ripped off by the girl peeking into my dining room and tossed it onto a chair, hoping the wife beater under it wouldn't make her uncomfortable. What did I care if it did? It wasn't like she'd talk about it. I walked past her to the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator. "What do you want?"

"That's all you have in your refrigerator?"

Looking over my shoulder, she stood just behind me, a smug look on her face. "And just what is wrong with the contents of my refrigerator?"

"There's no food in it. It's all liquid."

I fought a smirk. "It is not all liquid." Reaching into it, I pulled out a carton of yogurt and waved it over my shoulder. "Not liquid."

She grabbed it out of my hand before reaching around me and grabbing a bottle of water. "It's liquidish."

I grabbed a beer for myself. "Liquidish. Remind me not to have you send out any memos before I look them over and give them my approval."

She smacked my shoulder, but smiled. I don't know if kissing had suddenly relaxed her around me or if she was just determined to act like nothing had happened. I'd have to kiss her again soon just to find out.

Before I had the chance to do it, she was back to distracting me. "Spoon?" I pulled one from a drawer and handed it over. "So where is all your food?"

I perched myself on a stool at my breakfast bar. "I don't do much cooking. There's some frozen food in the freezer half, but I usually just order in. There's a great little restaurant with healthy food that delivers and isn't far from here. I think everyone who works there knows me by name and I've only ever been in to the actual restaurant a couple times."

She snorted while settling onto a stool on the opposite side of the bar as me. "That's pathetic."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Why do you even bother having appliances other than a microwave if you never use them?"

"I never open my windows, but that doesn't stop me from thinking they're worth having and should be kept functional. I've got to keep up appearances, don't I? What would you have thought if you walked in and I didn't even have a stove?"

"That you were a sad, sad, lonely little man."

"And that right there is exactly why I have a stove. That's an incredibly inaccurate conclusion for any to reach. There's absolutely nothing about me that is little, Sookie."

Her face reddened immediately and she focused on spooning yogurt into her mouth. I wasn't even sure if she was swallowing it or just trying to keep her mouth occupied so I didn't expect her to respond. Oh yes, I could enjoy playing this little game she seemed determined to trap me in. I smirked at her before taking a drink of my beer, ready to now act as if I hadn't said anything at all. "So tell me, how did a girl from Bon Temps, Louisiana wind up in Seattle, Washington of all places? I didn't know anyone but yuppies who wear Dockers, loafers, and polo shirts, Phish fans, and tweens searching for sparkling vampires went there intentionally."

She rolled her eyes at me before focusing her attention on the cap from her water bottle between her fingers. "You can't really point the yuppie finger, Eric."

I shrugged. "And that didn't really answer my question, Sookie."

Jason hadn't been very descript when he had talked about it, but then again, he hadn't mentioned Sookie much at all. The only thing I really knew was that she wanted to get away, and she had taken off not long before I met him. "My Gran died right before I left. You must know from Jason that our parents died while we were growin' up." I nodded when she looked at me briefly before returning her eyes to the bottle cap. "Gran took us in and loved us and cared for us. She was real good to us, but the last couple of years she started getting old. I mean she _was_ old, but she never let anyone know it or treat her like she was, even when she started showin' her age. I tried to help out and did as much as I could, but it didn't stop her from having a heart attack." She took a deep, shaky breath and I just listened, transfixed.

"I was the one who found her like that and somethin' just changed. I was going through all the motions, but it didn't feel right. Everything around me was the same, but I was different. With Gran gone, I felt real alone. I had Jason here, but he's…"

"Jason," I supplied helpfully and she nodded. I understood.

"I needed to get away, far enough I wouldn't always be tempted to turn 'round and come home every other minute. Jason and I have a cousin, Hadley, and she was in Seattle, tryin' her hand at music. I called her and she offered me a room to stay in. I packed up my things, got a bus ticket, and moved right in with Hadley and her roommates." She shrugged her shoulders and I could tell her story ended there.

"And did it help you? Running away like that?"

She lifted her eyes from the plastic cap and frowned at me. "Excuse me? I didn't run away."

"What would you call it? You didn't want to confront what you were faced with and what you were feeling, so you left it in your wake. I'm not judging you for it, just curious."

"You are judging me for it and you have no right to do so, Mr. Anti-feelings!" she shot back, her arms crossing over her chest angrily, my eyes following them. That glorious chest… suddenly I was hungry and I might have even drooled. "Ugh! My eyes are up here, Eric! You're such a pig!"

My gaze lifted and I don't think my smirk was the apology she was looking for. "I'm not judging you," I insisted again. I don't think I was judging her, at least. I couldn't come close to understanding how she got so worked up and emotional so easily and I found it all a really fucking unnecessary, but I was curious. "I'm just noticing a pattern."

"Just what do you mean by that?" If the look she was giving me didn't kill me, the venom in her voice was going to try. It took a lot of willpower for me not to grin. With how much of herself she put into fighting with me and how much effort she devoted to it, I couldn't help but wonder what she'd be like in bed. Fucking amazing, I was sure of it. I could feel the scratches up and down my back already.

"I mean the moment you're confronted with something you don't understand or don't want to think about, you run away from it."

She let out a forced, sarcastic laugh. She needed to work on it though if she really wanted it to be intimidating. Pam could teach her a thing or two about how to do it properly. "Oh, and you're suddenly a Sookie expert after knowing me a whopping three days? Am I that easy to figure out?"

"I'm not an expert," I conceded with a smile. "But I intend on becoming one in time."

"Listen here, Buster." She reached across the breakfast bar and poked me hard, once, square in the chest. I was torn between wanting to laugh at how ridiculous it was and wanting to grab her and take her on the breakfast bar for the reminder of how my body reacted to her touch. "Just because no one pisses me off as easily or as much as you seem to doesn't mean you can just go 'round acting like you know me."

"You mean you don't react to everyone this way?"

She threw her hands up in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "God no!" You'd think I'd have accused her of kicking orphans, egging senior citizens, and drowning kittens in her spare time. Fucking beautiful. Was it wrong I found her anger so incredibly sexy?

"What else do you suppose you and I could share with just one another then?"

"You're impossible!" she shouted before standing up from the stool and storming out of the kitchen, her purse swinging wildly from her shoulder as she charged away from me. I gulped down the remainder of my beer, trying not to laugh while I did so, before running after her. She had already thrown open my front door, marched out of my house, and made it half way down my driveway by the time I caught up to her. I was a little reluctant to move to her side though. Her perfect, round ass in that tight skirt was a sight for sore eyes.

"Where are we going?" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her and turned her head in the opposite direction to keep me from seeing any part of her face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." By now, we were halfway down my block. "I like a little mystery." Like what cut of panties she was wearing under that skirt. I leaned back as we walked to take another look at it. She caught me.

"You really are a pig, you know."

I grinned. "So you've told me. Now, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Will you stop looking at my butt if I do?"

"No, probably not."

She groaned. It was a wonderful sound, even if she didn't mean for it to be. My cock twitched again and I was in agreement with my little head, we needed to make her make it more often. "Home."

"Home? We're walking all the way to Bon Temps?"

"_I'm_ walking all the way to Bon Temps. I'm going to _my _home, to be with _my _fiancé, on _my_ own. You're being a nuisance who oughta be walkin' back to _your_ home. Need directions? It's back there." She thumbed over her shoulder without slowing or turning.

I pretended to consider it. "It can't be more than eighty-five… maybe ninety degrees out now. Perfect weather for a fifty mile walk. Great cardio."

She snorted. "In those boots? I say you last a mile, tops."

"I can do a hell of a lot in these boots. Don't doubt them. And really, you're one to talk in that skirt."

She huffed, but I noticed the corners of her lips turned up into a reluctant smile. "I'll use it to my advantage if I have to. Someone will show me kindness and pick me up."

"You'll use that skirt to your advantage? Wait right here and I'll go get my car."

"Nice try. I wouldn't get in your car if it were the last form of transportation on earth!"

"Suit yourself. I'll just piggyback on your ride then."

"Nuh-uh, mister. You'll have to try to get one on your own." We were almost to the entrance of my subdivision now. She looked over at me, looking me up and down before shaking her head. "I wouldn't count on getting one."

Did she just dismiss my appearance? I couldn't remember anyone ever doing such a thing. I knew she didn't mean it. I was very aware of and fucking proud of the effect I had on women, her included when she wasn't doing her best ice queen impression. The fact that she was resisting at all, that she was tempting to knock me down actually excited me. Flattery I got in bulk. It stopped meaning anything at all pretty damn quickly. _This _I couldn't get from a woman who wasn't a blood relative.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Lafayette will be driving past."

She threw her head back to laugh, her hair shining in the sunlight, and I stopped walking to watch it. I didn't even mean to stop, but I was frozen in place. Watching her- watching every little thing about her- could easily become my new favorite hobby. She was beautiful and she wasn't even trying.

When she realized I wasn't at her side anymore, she stopped walking and turned around to look at me, a questioning look on her face. "Wimping out on me so quickly?" She put her hand on her hip, challenging me. Right now it was enough of a challenge not to cum in my pants and I wasn't even sure I wanted the victory. My poor boys were going to be blue and I was pretty sure my cock was chafing from the yo-yoing strain I was putting it through. "Are you even trying, Eric? I thought for sure you could last longer than that." Ungh.

I might have been pouting. I may have actually grimaced. I'm not even sure what I did because all the blood had left the rest of my body to contribute to the painful problem going on below my belt. A look of concern passed over Sookie's face and she started walking quickly back to me. Fuck. How was I supposed to explain this? _Oh, don't mind me. You just give me a hardon every time you do pretty much anything at all and this is about number thirty, maybe forty since you entered my office this morning, so…_

"Are you okay? Did you hurt…" Her words were put to an end by a loud honk of a horn, making both of us jump at the unexpected intrusion. Tray, driving his garage's tow truck was slowing down as it approached us, Sookie's fugly and inoperative chunk of metal being pulled behind it. As he came to a stop and rolled down his window, he looked back and forth between Sookie and I over and over again, as if he was trying to figure out if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

I loved and hated that man for his interruption. Forcing my feet to uproot themselves from the spot I stood, I crossed the street toward him with Sookie hot on my heels. I just had to stay one step ahead of her…

"I see you found it." Okay, so it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but I was lucky I could communicate in anything more than grunts and hand gestures right now.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he nodded, his drawl slow as he tried to figure out what he had stumbled across. From the lopsided grin he was wearing, I wished his assumptions were closer to the truth. Maybe I wouldn't physically be aching then. "Hey there, chere. Funny seeing you here."

I peeked over at her and noticed she was blushing. "Hey Tray. Thanks for doing this for me. I'll pay whatever it costs and even bake you somethin' real special. This had to be out of your way."

"Eric didn't mention it was your car." He tossed a quick look to me that I recognized right off the bat. It read: your secret tryst is safe with me. "I was just stoppin' by to get the name and number of the owner so I could contact 'em. I tried callin' Eric's phone, but it kept goin' straight to voicemail."

"My phone must have died," I lied. He nodded once, still grinning. "Now you know who the car belongs to, so you can get going back to Bon Temps."

Sookie smacked me in the shoulder. "Don't be rude. Do you think you could give me a lift, Tray?"

"I told you I'd drive you, Sookie."

"Don't be ridiculous. Tray's already headin' that way. Would it be a problem, Tray?" Tray didn't answer her, instead he looked at me, waiting instruction. That's a friend for fucking life.

I briefly considered my options. I could argue with her, but I doubted she would budge. If Tray refused because I _made_ him refuse, she probably would try her hand at walking all the way to Bon Temps. Would she accept a ride from some stranger to get there more quickly as she threatened to? Probably, just to prove a point.

"Can you give _us_ a ride, Tray?"

He looked surprised. She looked a little furious. "And why would you need a ride to Bon Temps?"

"Tray and I have plans," I lied. "It's why I said I would drive you in the first place."

I was counting on him to be my wingman here and he didn't disappoint, nodding right away. "That'll make meetin' up easier, won't it?"

Sookie didn't believe either of us. She seemed to know she'd get nowhere with me and focused her narrowed eyes on my fucking fantastic friend. "If you were going to meet later, why didn't you just wait until then to get the information from Eric about the car?"

"I don't make 'nough to take work home with me, chere," he answered so smoothly we couldn't have rehearsed it better. Forget letting him drive the Corvette. I'd let him keep it for a weekend. "Speakin' of which, you two gettin' in or not? I gotta get goin'. I've got plans tonight."

I chuckled and Sookie scowled before crossing her arms and storming to the passenger side. I was left to crawl into the much-too-small back seat of the truck. My legs couldn't even comfortably rest across it. Sookie acted like it was a victory for her and I let her have it. It wasn't enough to keep her from silently huffing in annoyance for most of the drive. Tray and I just let her.

I don't think I had ever been more thankful for Tray than I was right now. Not only was he going along with my ridiculous plan to keep Sookie near for a little while longer, but he wasn't asking an endless stream of questions trying to find out what was going on. I expected he'd grill me in private, but that was fine by me.

Sookie finally broke her silence and started laughing when we weren't very far outside of Bon Temps. Tray looked in the rear view mirror at me and I just shrugged. "What is so funny?"

"You have no way of getting back to Shreveport!" she answered, laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever encountered.

"Car service," Tray and I said at the same time, a solution I had used in the past to get to and from the Podunk town when we'd be drinking, making both of us laugh now. She stopped and resumed her pouting. Fucking adorable.

Much too quickly, we were pulling up to an old, antebellum house surrounded by trees. The house had seen far better days. I wouldn't have called it an eyesore, but it wasn't pleasing either. There was a black Cadillac parked in the driveway that I remembered seeing parked on Jason's street on Saturday. How old was the tool? Like a hundred and fucking fifty? I was probably underestimating.

Sookie pulled her phone out of her purse as she got out of the car and I took her spot in the passenger seat, checking to see if she had missed calls from Bill, but stuffed it back in once she caught sight of it. Ouch. I tried not to smirk and failed. She narrowed her eyes at me before the expression softened. "Thanks, Eric. For today, for everything. I'll see you tomorrow." She slammed the truck door, effectively sealing me off from responding as her and Tray jogged up to and into the house to get the tool's opinion on what should be done with the car.

What, what, what?

What exactly was she thanking me for? For the job? She must not have considered her lunch walkout a resignation and I was fucking relieved about that, but that was only one part of the "everything" that had happened today. Was she including what happened in the Corvette as part of that? If she would've hung around a second more, I'd have thanked her right back for that. My hand moved to the door handle, ready to jump out after her to do just that, consequences be damned, when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye in the tree line.

Not a something, a some_one_.

The woman looked like she had been attacked. Her hair was disheveled and matched her clothing which was hanging awkwardly off and around her tiny frame. Her shoes were in her hands as if she had just had to run to get away from something urgently. Her eyes were wide and wild and I could see some of her dark makeup had been smeared around her face.

I opened the door, eliciting a quiet shriek from the woman, and jumped out of the truck. With legs as long as mine were, I had reached her in just a second. She looked terrified. "I'm not going to hurt you," I promised, my hands up in surrender. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? I have a phone. Do you need me to call the police? A ride to the hospital? Family? Anything?"

She just blinked at me, like I was speaking in Swedish or something.

"Were you attacked?" I asked slowly while trying to search the forest behind her for any signs of what may be responsible for her state. "I can get you help, just tell me what happened."

Her eyes nervously darted around before she grabbed my arm and started leading me out to the road. "Get me to my car," she answered, her head turning to check behind us every few steps we took. As she led me to the car, concealed along the side of the road by the dense canopy of trees beside it, I kept on full alert. I wanted an explanation so I could help her further, but I didn't know how to get it.

"Are you okay?" I asked yet again as we reached the car and she unlocked it with shaky hands.

"I'll be fine," she answered, before smiling. It was fake. She looked uncomfortable smiling, like it was something she never did. Slowly she looked me over as if she was just seeing me now and my eyebrow twitched upward in silent question. There was no way this woman had just been attacked. She looked like she wanted to eat me alive, but there was no way in hell I was on a menu for her. "I'm just a little shaken. I went for a walk in the woods and got lost and disoriented. Thank you for rescuing me. What can I call my knight in shining armor?"

Was she shitting me? I didn't have time for this crap, especially not when it had cost me finding out if Sookie was thankful for our make-out session in the Corvette. "Eric. Word of free advice: Next time you decide to go hiking alone in the backwoods of Louisiana on a whim, bring a GPS along and leave the high heels at home."

Without giving her a chance to respond, I turned away and jogged back to the truck just as Tray was getting to it himself. "Everything alright?" he asked as we climbed back into the cab and he started the truck up, heading to the garage.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the passenger's side window. "Some woman was out there walking in the woods. She stumbled out of them like she may have taken a pinecone to any number of orifices. Bon Temps has the weirdest fucking people in it."

"Don't know 'bout that. You seem mighty fond of some now."

"I know he bugs you about it, but for the last time, Tray, tell Jason I just don't like him like that."

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Ain't talkin' 'bout _that_ Stackhouse, but I will pass on the message. You gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"I hired Sookie for a job today. That interview she talked about having today was at Northman & Davis for my assistant."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Was she the best for the job at your hoighty-toighty buildin'?"

I hesitated for just a second. "Yes, she was. She was the most qualified person I interviewed for the job today."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Outta how many?"

"Fuck you, Dawson. What do you want to hear from me?"

He just laughed. "You know I love that girl like the little sister I didn't ever have, don't you? I've known Sookie all her life. I'd do just 'bout anything for her. I don't want to see her unhappy."

"What do you want me to say? That she's an engaged woman and I'll be on my best behavior? That I won't think about her or do anything inappropriate?"

"Hell no, Eric. I'm tryin' to say if you need any help getting her away from that dill hole, I've got your back. Can't put my finger on it, but somethin' just ain't right there. I don't want to see Sookie have reason to blow town again."

I grinned at him as we pulled into the garage. Before long, we had Sookie's car ready to be worked on. We both laughed pretty hard when Tray popped the hood and found one of the hoses had been repaired with duct tape. Tray worked his magic on the car while I handed over the tools he needed, cleaned up around the shop, and answered the phone.

By the time the sun was getting ready to set and Tray was satisfied with how much he had stained both of our shirts and jeans with grease, we piled into his truck and drove over to Terry Bellefleur's bar. Jason's truck was in the parking lot when we got there. I could actually get used to Mondays like this one.

Terry Bellefleur was a retired serviceman who had opened up a bar in the town he had grown up in when he left the armed forces. It was a small, sparsely decorated hole in the wall that was even easy to miss in a town the size of Bon Temps with a menu that only consisted of alcohol and a few choice fried foods, but after one trip, you were guaranteed to swear by it. If I could be converted, anyone could.

Country music playing on the juke box was fighting to be heard over ESPN playing on a television at the bar and the chatter from the patrons as Tray and I made our way inside. Terry gave Tray and I a nod we returned as he wiped down the bar top, sideling up on either side of Jason as he downed a bottle of beer. "Your place or mine, gorgeous?"

The doofus broke out in the cheesiest fucking grin I had ever seen as he looked over at me. "For you darling? Your place, then mine, then yours, then mine again, then the back of my truck."

"You really know how to make a boy feel special, Jase."

"Fuck yes, I do. What the 'ell are you doin' here? Miss me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows as he turned on the stool to face Tray and I. He was halfway to drunk already.

"With every bullet so far," I answered while Tray and I accepted beers from Terry. "Let's get a table. You want me to put out, you better at least be offering me some onion rings."

"You're gonna be fun to kiss tonight, you tease." Tray just rolled his eyes at us while Jason hopped off the bar stool and the three of us made our way over to an empty booth near the pool tables. Dawn Green, one of the waitresses, spotted us and her eyes lit up. Jason grinned, Tray and I groaned.

"What can I get ya'll tonight?" She looked each of us over like we were the night's specials. It was a little unsettling given that she had seen each one of us naked on at least one occasion. Bon Temps didn't have a real wide selection of women worth having a one night stand with. It had been almost two years since I had gone home with her and I wouldn't have minded never seeing her again. There was just no way of avoiding people in a town this size.

Once our orders were given and Dawn was through batting her fake eyelashes at us, Jason rotated in the booth, watching her ass as she walked away in the short shorts of her uniform. "I know what I'm havin' for dessert."

"Does it come with a side of gonorrhea and shot of penicillin?" Tray asked, earning a laugh from me and a punch to the arm from Jason. Tray and I were still laughing when the door to the bar opened and Sookie walked in with the tool right behind her.

_Sigh._

I was beginning to wonder if I could get away from this girl even if I tried. I didn't want to get away from her, not even close, but this was fast becoming fucking torture. From the very minute she had walked into my life, she had been turning my world upside down. It didn't seem fair.

My balls concurred.

Sookie had traded in the professional outfit I had seen her in all day for a sundress made of some thin material that clung to her curves before billowing out from her hips. Her tan legs were bare and made me wonder if all of her skin was equally sun kissed. If she ever needed a place to lay out in the sun, I would offer up my back yard in a heartbeat, no bathing suit of any kind required. I'd be willing to help her apply any lotion she needed.

Fuck. I needed to issue a written apology to my boys downstairs before the night was over. I might even need to get it notarized.

Everyone in the place seemed to know Sookie and the buxom blonde fucking with my head was being passed from person to person, hugging and laughing and smiling and promising to catch up later while Bill offered distant, uncomfortable nods, his hands stuffed in his pockets to avoid shaking hands with the locals. He must have worried there'd be a shot of penicillin needed in his future as well.

Fucking classic.

When Sookie spotted Jason, her face lit up and she ran over to us to hug him. She shot me an accusing look though I didn't know what for. If anything, she was stalking me when she showed up places I already was. "Sook, why don't you and your man join us?" Jason asked. The tool looked a little horrified at the idea, but she nodded enthusiastically. If I didn't hate the tool so much for having what I wanted so badly, I'd probably find him hilarious, whether he meant to be or not. As it was, I just wanted to deck him.

It was just my luck he slid into the booth next to me while Sookie pulled a chair up to the end of the table.

Well, isn't this just cozy?

"Guess what, Jase? I got that job I interviewed for today. We're here celebrating!" She sounded so excited and happy, I found myself grinning as well. The tool looked like he was celebrating an inflamed hemorrhoid recently doused with lemon juice while in the pits of hell.

"Hell yeah, Sookie! Hey, Terry!" he called over to the bar. "Bring 'nother round over here. We've got some celebratin' to do!"

Small talk commenced while we ate and drank. I picked up a few interesting tidbits. Sookie wasn't mentioning to Jason where she had been hired or by who. She had described the job, her surprise at being hired, even Lafayette's café where she had "enjoyed" an "eventful" lunch. She had accused me of showing her charity when I gave her the job, but I knew Jason wouldn't think like that. He seldom thought real far past himself, so he wouldn't figure it was a favor to him which was fair because it sure wasn't.

It was a favor to me.

I couldn't figure out why she was so fucking committed to tiptoeing around it until I remembered Sookie had been so surprised and confused to see me that morning. She hadn't realized I was a Northman, or _the_ Northman as she had called me. I had failed to use my last name when I met them at Jason's door. She knew now though, and Tray and Jason sure as hell knew. I almost snorted my beer when I figured out the reason for the evasiveness.

The tool had no fricken clue who I was.

Why hadn't she told him though? I had to think he'd find out eventually, but Sookie was avoiding it for now. Was he threatened? I caught myself smirking smugly at him a couple times, which he always returned with a scowl.

I'd give him damn good reason to feel threatened.

When talk turned to Sookie's car after we were through with our food, I decided to do the tool a favor. I didn't owe it to him really, but when I had every intention of buying the company he just moved across the country for, eliminating his job, and stealing his fiancée, I figured it'd make for a nice "it's not me, it's you, douche" gesture.

"You may want to keep an eye on your property," I informed him. "I don't know who the last owners of that place were or what may have been happening around there, but this afternoon a woman came stumbling out from the woods right beside your house."

The tool paled. I actually leaned away from him at the sight. A guy as pale as him paling was really fucking creepy.

"What? What are you talking about?" He sounded somewhere between confused, terrified, and pissed. I glanced across at Tray, but he just shrugged. Jason was too far gone to be of any help.

"Just what I said." I hated repeating myself. "She might've been on something, I don't know. I thought she had been attacked, but she said she was fine and had just gotten lost. I didn't get a name or a license plate number, but she came out of the woods real close to your house. You may want to keep an eye out for it."

He looked shell shocked for a second before his face hardened and his eyes narrowed at me. Was he trying to intimidate me? He'd have to do better than that. "And how do _you_ know this? Are you watching our home?" He reached over and grabbed Sookie's hand protectively. I laughed.

"I was sitting in the tow truck waiting for Tray so we could get back to the garage." No need to mention the fact that I had been sitting in the truck because I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Sookie after spending the day flirting and fighting with her.

"It's a good thing he was," Sookie jumped in, surprising me. "Or we wouldn't know about this now. Do you think we should talk to Sheriff Dearborn or Andy about it? I haven't seen them in years, but they'd know what we should do."

Bill's mouth hung open before he caught himself and patted her hand. "No, darling. There's no reason to concern the authorities when nothing has happened. I'll call around and inquire about security systems tomorrow. There's no need to worry." His dark, beady eyes turned to me. "Thank you, Eric." It looked like it physically pained him to say that. I laughed again. "Sookie, sweetheart, we should return home. You have work in the morning."

Sookie's eyes met mine and her cheeks flushed. Fuck me sideways. "You're right, Bill. Let's get going."

The tool shot out of the booth, quickly pulling back Sookie's chair while she stood, before moving to the door. I was beginning to think my hemorrhoid theory held some weight to it. Sookie leaned down to give her brother a hug and before rounding to Tray's side to hug him. She moved to me and I held my arms out shamelessly as she rolled her eyes and leaned down to give me a hug. My body reacted instantly, screaming at me. The angle wasn't ideal, but I held tightly to her. I couldn't believe how right she felt in my arms.

I hadn't been expecting it, but her lips brushed my cheek. "See you tomorrow, Eric," she whispered in my ear before pulling away, a blush still on her cheeks before she darted to Bill's side and slipped out the door before I could respond, my mouth left hanging stupidly open. I had never been looking forward to work more.

I was done for.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts. The kind words and responses have been really great and feeding my muse. I feel pretty welcomed to the fan fiction community. Thanks for that.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Spin

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just defanging and playing with them.**

**No beta. The muck-ups are fine. Wait. That's not right. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter Four - A Little Spin

The obnoxious honking of the car behind me shook me from my thoughts and I glanced in my rear view mirror in time to see the driver of the beat up pickup truck slam his fist into the steering wheel again, leading to another long honk. I calmly lifted my hand and stuck my middle finger up before driving through the green light I had been so blissfully unaware had changed from red.

Must have been a busy day for Bubba on the shrimp farm…

What had me so distracted? The answer was easy. Obvious, even. I had a feeling if the guy behind me sporting the classic overalls without a shirt look had been aware, he'd have understood my lack of focus.

Sookie had blown into my life like a fucking hurricane and I wasn't much more than a mess of what I once was in her wake.

When I had slid into my Corvette this morning, I had been immediately overwhelmed by the smell of her. It hit me like a brick wall and I was _gone._ I had sat like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car for ten solid minutes, just breathing, remembering everything that had led to her scent being so present in my car. Her skin beneath my fingertips, the taste of her lips against my own, the smell of her hair as I nuzzled her ear, her warm, small hands on my neck and chest. Ungh.

Nothing below my belt seemed to be able to remember that after waking with morning wood that could've put someone's eye out, I had thoroughly reintroduced it to my hand in the shower. Twice. It was like she had me (or at least parts of me) trained already. Every time even her name so much as popped into my head, my cock stood up and begged for a treat. How the fuck did this happen to _me _of all people?

I didn't know how to change it, but did I want it to change? Hell no. I hadn't felt like this _ever_. Feelings complicated things. I had told her those words yesterday, but I don't even know if I understood them. The truth was I just didn't have a lot of feelings. It's not like I'm some robot or android, but I just didn't feel that strongly about _anything_. So long ago, Dr. Ludwig had called me pragmatic, but she could have used the word indifferent, and it would've been just as true. I was disconnected and I knew it. It was easy to be that way and no one ever gave me a reason not to be.

Somehow, Sookie had.

I don't know if that's what she had been trying to do or if she just really liked fucking with my head, but it's what she had done. She sent me from turned on to pissed off, from protective of her to defensive, from excited to concerned. My head was spinning and it just wouldn't stop. She was a series of contradictions I wanted to figure out. Sweet, yet sassy. Smart, yet naïve. Eager to please, yet headstrong. A damsel in distress, yet independent. Innocent, yet a vixen. Shy, yet a tease. Fragile, yet fierce. She was a puzzle I couldn't figure out, an enigma in a world that was full of the same old thing.

I _needed_ to feel this. It was exciting and new and strange and thrilling. The only downside was I didn't know if she needed or really wanted a single damn thing from me in return.

I wasn't used to that. I was used to people wanting and expecting something from me. I could keep them at a distance, give what I wanted to, and stop whenever I felt like it. They always wanted more. I knew I could call upon that at any point in time and they'd be right at my feet begging all over again.

What did Sookie really want from me? I gave her a job that she had walked away from in a huff. Even though we had both pretended that part of lunch had never happened, I knew she could and would walk away again if I gave her reason to. I had helped her with her car and she had yelled at me for it. I had given her a kiss and she had left me alone and hanging, without explaining why. I had offered her a ride and she had refused it.

It seemed like I was the one who needed something and that she had all the power to leave me behind, waiting until the day she'd let me beg for more.

I couldn't bring myself to lower the top on the Corvette, roll down my windows, or even to turn on the air conditioning despite the early morning heat. I didn't want to let my sweet torture go. I didn't want to let this little piece of Sookie that was _mine _go. It felt like if I surrendered it, I could never have it back. I feared the memories that were so clear now of that brief moment together would become nothing more than a forgotten dream or an unattainable wish. I didn't want to forget this. I didn't want her to _let _me forget this.

I had driven to work and pulled into my parking spot completely on autopilot, my mind a tangled clusterfuck of thoughts woven together by Sookie Stackhouse to create a tragic and beautiful mess.

I was so fucked.

I had to force myself to leave the car. The only way I willed myself onward was knowing Sookie would be right there, sitting in front of my office, making a home for herself right by my own. I imagined the nearness would be somewhere between comforting and torture. I wondered how many times in a day I'd be able to get away with disappearing into my washroom to take care of problems in my pants that arose before she started wondering why the hell she was holding so many of my calls…

When I rounded the building to head to the entrance, I saw the black car for blue hair's idling in front of it. I could see the prick and Sookie talking in the front seat and had a moment of internal debate.

From the previous night, I had determined Sookie had failed to mention "Jason's friend Eric" happened to have his last name on the side of a building, the same building she now found herself employed at. Despite the way he had immediately judged me on Saturday, it was only a matter of time before he found out I cleaned up rather nicely and wasn't usually covered in grass stains and shop grease, even if he didn't discover the Northman in my name.

I just didn't know that Sookie was ready for it yet. As much as she seemed to avoid talking to me, her and I really did need to discuss a few things.

Delaying the inevitable, I crossed the street and ran over to Starbucks, joining the rush of early morning addicts. I couldn't go another day without my morning fix. Sookie's constant presence in my thoughts was even effecting how well I slept. Pretty soon I would be sporting some under eye circles that would make Pam cringe.

I felt more awake and aware as I entered the store and took a deep breath of the coffee filled air that couldn't have been more different from the scent in the Corvette. It was freeing. I actually laughed when I saw Sam in line ahead of me. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought the _right _cup of coffee was the only way to start the day. He let the few people between us in front of him so he could get back to where I was. "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head slowly. "Don't tell Amelia about this." He actually sounded nervous about the idea she might. "I know she's had her hands full trying to manage both of our offices, but she hasn't gotten my coffee right in weeks. The stuff she's been giving me? It's strong enough to peel paint. It tastes like that's its purpose too."

I liked Sam. He was an easygoing guy which was a rarity in the world we worked in, and he was loyal to his very core. We hadn't always gotten along. When I had first relocated to Louisiana, Sam was the only one who vocalized disapproving of the nepotism that was obvious to everyone, me included. He believed in hard work and made me earn his respect, even though he had been in danger of losing his own job for not praising my father's prized pig. I believed in hard work as well, I earned his respect, and he had earned mine. When the branch had been handed over to me, he was the first and only person I had promoted. We had gone from reluctant colleagues to friends. I was invited to summer barbecues in his back yard and to his kids birthday parties.

"I resent that," I informed him with a laugh. "Your own isn't much better. If you didn't want what she got you, couldn't you have just dumped it out, shit in the cup, and been good to go?"

He laughed and the barista waiting for his order gave me a dirty look. It seemed the Starbucks employees that weren't stoners took their java very seriously. "You'll be getting Amelia back soon, I promise. I hired Octavia's replacement yesterday. I want Amelia to help her learn the ropes and then she'll be only concerned with your choice in poison."

"I heard," Sam nodded, accepting his cup of crap eagerly. "Do you think she'll work out?"

Did I think Sookie would work out? Fuck, I had no clue. She was irrational, stubborn, emotional, and erratic. I seemed to be great at poking the buttons on her that made her show each of those as well. How long would it be before she stormed out of the office in the middle of the work week? Or yelled at me in front of her colleagues?

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. I had hired Sookie because I wanted her near. I thought of it as a favor to myself, but that didn't mean she had been the best choice for the job. She really was warming, inviting, polite, and courteous. I was sure she really would make for a good assistant. I just seemed to bring out a whole other side of her. "I've got high hopes."

Sam studied me, then shrugged. "You can't predict these things. If it works out, that's great, but if it doesn't, I won't mind sharing Amelia with you while you look again." In another life, I bet he could've been a bartender with how good he was at reading people and then putting their mind at ease. I got the feeling he knew my uncertainty was about more than answering phones and Sookie's collating capabilities. "Amelia would probably love it anyway. I think she'll miss hanging outside your office once she's back to just mine. I bet the amount of office dirt she gets asked for quadruples."

Fuck. I hated the office gossip. It was mostly about me. "I'm not _that _bad," I insisted with a sigh. Really, I wasn't. All it took was one or two girls from my past causing any kind of a scene at work _one time _and my personal life became some kind of urban legend. For a single guy in my position though, the reputation was good for me and fucking annoying as it was, it was better than people trying to find out about what I was actually up to. If people knew I spent my Saturdays in Bon Temps hanging out with three guys and the neighboring obese housewife, it'd be bad.

"I know that, you know that, but we both know a little spin goes a long way. You still on for lunch with the Norris brothers? You know they want to meet you before they buy the space."

"Let me get back to you on that," I answered. "My sister's coming in to day. Or is supposed to be, at least. She never called to let me know her itinerary. Check your email before you head to meet them. I'll send you a concrete answer after I touch base with her." He gave me a nod before excusing himself from the shop with his coffee. I placed the order for mine and pulled my phone out to check why Pam was being such a lazy bitch by keeping me in the dark…

Only to realize I had never turned my phone on after cutting Tray off yesterday. Shit. Sookie really was bad for business.

"Thirty-three missed calls. Is that all?" I mumbled to myself while paying for and taking the two cups of coffee, balancing my phone against my shoulder to listen to my voicemails. The car was gone from in front of Northman & Davis when I crossed the street, heading into the building for my customary greeting by security. I nodded as best I could in return, hurrying to the elevator, trying not to be pissed at myself for my lack of focus once Sookie rattled my chains.

"Straight to voicemail? Should I assume you're getting some afternoon delight, big brother?" I groaned at Pam's first message and an employee from payroll looked questioningly at me. It were moments like these I was glad I didn't answer to anyone else. "Good for you, but I wanted to talk about flights. Call me back when you're cleaned up and kicking her out."

"I've got the car, Eric." Tray. "You weren't lyin'. This thing really is a piece of shit, but I still need to know about the owner and get their information. I'm gonna assume this thing ain't under warranty anywhere. I'll try you at home, but if you're not there, call me back."

"Eric, it's Sophie-Anne. I couldn't reach you at the office, so I thought I'd try here. I wanted to find out if you'll be in attendance Saturday. You know you just _have_ to come. It just won't be the same without you and everyone who's anyone will be there…" Delete.

"Hey sexy, it's Ginger…" Delete. Delete, delete, delete.

"Still straight to voicemail? Tantric sex perhaps?" It killed me that I had to listen to her whole message just hoping for information. "You are the one who begged me to visit. Put the pussy down and call me. You can pet it again later. I mean it." I didn't recall begging…

I stepped off the elevator to an empty reception area. Amelia must have been showing Sookie around. Setting the cup of caramel macchiato on the desk for her, I headed into my office with my own cup of energy, collapsing heavily into the leather chair waiting for me.

"Son, it's…" Skip.

"This isn't amusing, Eric. You're a man, so I know you're incapable of having sex this long. Call me back."

"Eric, it's me." Alcide's voice. He was whispering, obviously not wanting to be overheard. "Maria-Star just told me she thinks we should start tracking her ovulatin'. What the hell is she going on about? I tried searching it on Google, but what I brought up just can't be ri…" Delete. Shudder. Invest in brain bleach.

"Hey, it's Dawn. It was good to see you tonight…" Delete.

"Maaaan." That was drunk Jason's voice. "Do you know where my pants went after I got dropped off? I…" Delete. I didn't know and I didn't want to know.

"I am done playing this game with you, Eric. If you want to know about my flight, you can call me when you grow up."

Fuck. A pissed off Pam was bad for my health, not to mention the health of anyone she might come into contact with while pissed off. I was pretty damn sure she knew how to dismember and dispose of a body with nothing more than a closet full of couture and a Swiss army knife.

I called Pam back immediately, but she seemed committed to giving me the same treatment I had obliviously given her. Straight to fucking voicemail. "I'm sorry, Pam. I left work early yesterday and turned my phone off when I did and I just forgot about it. You already know I'm not quite myself right now. If you canceled your flight plans because I didn't answer, I understand. Call me back when you want to talk about it and I really am sorry."

I ended the call and dropped my phone to my desk, letting my head follow just behind. This was not the way I had intended on starting my day. Pam was the one woman I could count on and I exactly who I needed help from to figure out all this shit going on in my head. If I could manage to piss Pam off so easily, I stood no chance at maintaining the peace with Sookie… who chose that moment to clear her throat from the doorway. Fuck.

I lifted my head reluctantly from my desk to be greeted by a very warm and real smile. It was contagious. I forgot about Pam's pouting and smiled back. "May I come in, please?"

"You don't need to ask, Sookie. If my door is open, you're free to come in and out as you please." She was free to do a lot more than that. "If I need privacy, I'll close it or have you do it for me."

I may have needed privacy. She looked fan-fucking-tastic and my cock had noticed. She had traded in the strictly professional look she had worn yesterday for something that seemed more… Sookie. She seemed to have a thing for sundresses. This one was a sky blue with a thick, white belt that sat right below those teasing twins of hers. I needed to call my lawyer and amend my will and testament because when I died, I wanted to be buried between those hills.

I licked my lips. She caught me and her face flushed immediately. Fucking fabulous. She wore a thin white cardigan over the dress and she pulled the two loose sides of it together before crossing her arms over her chest. It was little things like that that made me want her even more. Where in the world did a guy find a girl who was still just a little modest that wasn't someone with some rightwing agenda? Mmmmm.

I let my eyes trail down her legs. I wanted to lick them. They were bare and looked perfect, the tone of her muscles perfect thanks to the simple white heels she wore. I needed to encourage her to wear this kind of thing all the time. It'd be perfect for bending her over my desk.

She wore her hair down again, held back only by a white headband, and it flowed loosely around her. I remembered running my hands through it in the Corvette and felt my dick twitch again. As I finally looked back to her face, she was still blushing and surprisingly, still smiling. I loved that she wasn't hidden behind a lot of makeup or artificial enhancements. Being sexy without trying to be sexy was fucking phenomenal.

She smelled like coconut today. I had never craved a furry piece of fruit more in my life.

_Professionalism, Northman! You're her boss!_

"Did you need something?"

I don't know why I bothered asking. If she got what she wanted she was just going to leave and then I'd have to focus on work instead of the goddess in front of me. "I saw the cup of my guilty pleasure. I didn't expect you to remember. It's delicious. You didn't have to do that. In fact, you probably shouldn't have. I'm supposed to be getting the coffee for you."

"I wanted to get it for you. You only get one first day of work. I'm going to be demanding things of you and yelling in no time. I thought you deserved a day of thinking you won the job lottery."

"At least let me pay you back for it." Was she for real? My eyebrow shot up like it was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard and really, it was pretty close. She immediately frowned. "You don't have to go doin' things like that. I don't need it. I don't need handouts or charity. I don't want you expectin' anything just because-"

"Sookie?"

"What?"

"Why do you assume everything is some kind of hand out? I purchased my assistant a cup of coffee because I _wanted_ to purchase my assistant a cup of coffee. The only thing I'm expecting from you is to say thank you, something you've yet to do."

I had to try not to snort the look that crossed her face was so unexpected. She looked horrified that she hadn't used her manners. Cute. "I'm sorry. Thank you, really. I'm just not used to getting things I haven't earned from anyone, ever."

So the tool didn't spoil her rotten? Why didn't it really surprise me? He was a douche. I didn't understand how in the hell he had gotten this girl to go out with him, let alone agree to marry him. Blackmail, maybe? A really good hypnotist? Subliminal messaging? Threaten to kick her puppy?

"I promise I will only give you things you deserve." There was something I wanted to give her right now and she deserved it for what she did to me.

I really, _really _needed to stop thinking with my smaller head.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Then thank you again, Mr. Northman."

My smaller head was screaming at me now. I had to stop myself from looking down at my pants and confirming that I had heard her as well. Breathe. Breathe. Why did my name need to sound so fucking good on her lips?

Breathe. Focus.

I ran a hand through my hair haphazardly. "Would you have Amelia watch the phones? We need to have a private word. Grab my schedule for the day and my messages from yesterday as well and we'll get started."

"Right away, Mr. Northman." She swayed out of the room and I had to pick my jaw up from where it was resting on my desk while rolling my tongue back into my mouth. It was like she _knew_ what it did to me. Tease.

Breathe. Focus. Keep some semblance of having the upper hand here.

I took a drink of my coffee, eyes closing as I tried to get my problem under control. Maxine Fortenberry. Maxine Fortenberry in a two-piece. Maxine Fortenberry in a two-piece standing in front of an open freezer.

And gone.

When I reopened my eyes, Sookie was in the doorway, her eyebrow cocked at me in question and I groaned. I didn't think my body would be cooperating for very long. "Close the door and take a seat."

She hesitated at the instruction before doing as I asked. I was sure I knew what she was thinking, because I was thinking the exact same thing. When the two of us were alone in an enclosed space, things seemed to happen. Some good. Some bad. It just depended on how you looked at it.

She settled into the chair across from me, her tan legs crossing at the knee, and I whimpered quietly.

Breathe. Focus.

Maxine Fortenberry in a wet t-shirt…

"Sookie, this is a unique situation we find ourselves in. At least, it's unique to me. What I mean is, in the past, I've always kept my personal and professional life as separate as possible. Maybe it was foolish of me to cross them this way, but..."

"Oh." She interrupted, her eyes suddenly darting around my office and anywhere but close to where my own eyes were. My office wasn't that interesting. "This is about the kiss. It just happened one time. It doesn't have to happen again."

I blinked blankly at her. So she did remember it? She avoided talking about it when I had tried and thought now was the appropriate time? She made it sound like she was responsible for it, like I hadn't attacked her as she tried to pity me over my fucked up relationship with my father. What was "it doesn't have to happen again" supposed to mean? Did she _want _it to happen again?

My dick twitched at the suggestion and not even thoughts of Maxine Fortenberry could've stopped it.

"No, actually, it's not about the kiss." Her face flushed immediately. "I wouldn't mind talking about that, just not here and right now. Wait, can it happen again?" Sookie's hands flew in front of her face as she shielded herself from my eyes and shook her head slowly. I couldn't tell if it was an answer to my question or her just hoping to disappear. I just smiled. Whether she meant to or not, I felt I had a green light. After the one she nearly made me miss this morning, I kind of felt like I deserved it. I thought Bubba would agree.

"This is about the fact that we're going to see one another outside of work on a regular basis. Jason's your brother, we're both friends with Tray. You'll get to know Alcide in no time. I'm not in Bon Temps a lot, but when I go, I'm not the person I am in this office. I noticed you avoided saying where you were working and who you're working for last night and I wanted you to know, I'll keep it quiet. The guys and I don't talk about my work. There's not much I can say anyway. I told Tray on the way to his garage, but he won't say anything."

She lowered her hands slowly. I could tell she still wanted to disappear. "It's not like I'm trying to keep it a secret. It's just Bill still doesn't want me to be working here and that's without knowing you're, well, you. He hasn't really adjusted to movin' from Seattle yet and he doesn't think Jason and his rowdy friends are the best crowd to be around…"

"It's okay, Sookie. I get it. He's got some RAM shoved up his ass. It'd make anyone uncomfortable." Her eyes narrowed and I smirked. "The secret is safe with me… but he will find out."

"I know."

"Soon."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I loved the way her ample chest stuck out that extra bit. I caught myself staring before she did and brought my eyes back to her face. "Listen, I know you're concerned, but it's not really any of your business when I tell him. Once I get ninety days in, he really can't expect me to quit…"

"You don't have ninety days you can wait."

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrow shot up. Her face was physically daring me to continue on. I kind of liked pissed off Sookie as much as I did shy and demure Sookie.

I remained calm. "You heard me. You don't have ninety days you can wait. He'll know before then."

"I don't know who you think you are, Eric Northman, but you don't get to dictate what I do or say in my personal life."

"This has nothing to do with your personal life and everything to do with our professional life, Sookie."

She snorted. "Oh really? I'd just _love _to know how."

"Northman & Davis is in the process of purchasing LeClerq. We've been in negotiations for some time."

Whatever she had been expecting, it was obvious that wasn't it. "What?"

"You have two weeks you can wait… maybe. I wouldn't be surprised if Sophie-Anne LeClerq pushes for sooner than that, and to be honest, I'm just as eager to see this deal to completion."

"Is this a joke?"

"No. It's just business. Business that can't be discussed outside this building."

She sat there for in stunned silence before nodding. "Okay. That will make things easier. He'll have to get used to the idea. You'll be his boss as well." I didn't answer. I didn't respond in any way. I wore a poker face that could bankrupt Vegas… and she saw through it. "Right?"

"LeClerq is going under. They've developed software and technology we're very interested in. Whether that means we'll be absorbing them, taking what we can use and liquidating the rest, or continuing their operations in a more cost effective way has yet to be decided."

She looked horrified. Fuck. Shit. I knew it would happen, but actually being the one to cause this kind of reaction in her _sucked_. "How long has this _deal _been going on?"

"Months."

Tears were streaming from her eyes. There was a box of Kleenex on my desk, but she didn't seem in a hurry to use them. It made me really fucking uncomfortable seeing her like this. "And LeClerq is hiring in new people and letting them move from _across the country_ and you're okay with that?"

I sighed. "Listen Sookie, I don't have even the tiniest say in that company until Northman & Davis has bought it. I'm sure Sophie-Anne has her reasons." She did. I knew them. It was about keeping up the appearances she had built. It was about no one knowing of her money drama for as long as possible and then some, if she was lucky. It was about not looking like a villain. It was about letting other people do her dirty work. It was about squeezing as much out of her sinking ship as she could and getting the most out of Northman & Davis in the process. "But she doesn't have to explain them. Not to me and not to you. I'm okay with doing what's best for _this_ company."

"No, Eric, I get it. It's about money. Forget the people that will lose their jobs. Forget that they might lose their homes or cars or be unable to pay their bills. Just ignore the blood on your hands. You'll be just fine." I was starting to remember why it was so important for me to be disconnected.

I picked up the Kleenex box and set it on my desk right in front of her. This was fucking impossible. How was I supposed to even try to explain myself or anything else when she was blubbering like this? I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at it. "I have a job to do, just like you do, just like everyone does. I can't tell you what will happen until it does happen, but if it wasn't Northman & Davis doing whatever we will do, it'd be someone else. Or bankruptcy."

She scowled at me while grabbing a handful of tissues. She wiped at her eyes and face, she blew her nose, she made this choking sound, and she stared angrily at me.

But she wouldn't say a fucking word.

I think I glared back. Fuck, I don't even know if I did. This girl made me do things without even realizing I was doing them. This was some sick showdown of wills where no one was going to end up a winner. Not only were we not going to win this, I was pretty goddamn sure we were both going to come in last place somehow.

What the hell did she want from me?

She wasn't getting an apology. This was life. She'd deal with it anywhere. People were going to lose their jobs. People were going to get fucked over. People were going to pout and whine about shit they couldn't change. It happened all the time in any line of work. From the outside looking in and seeing everything through rose-colored glasses it was really flipping easy to say what could be done differently, but it wasn't how things worked.

I knew it. Somewhere in there, I knew she knew it too.

That didn't seem to stop her from making me feel guilty as _fuck. _I _really_ didn't like feeling like _this._

I stood and rounded my desk so quickly if she would've blinked she would've missed it. She gasped in surprise as it was. I pushed the Kleenex box aside and sat on my desk, leaning forward to wipe away the tears that still stained her cheeks. "Please, Sookie, stop crying."

She shook her head wildly, hair flying around her head as she continued to sob. I didn't know what in the hell to do, so I reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her up from the chair. Her own arms wrapped around my neck and she leaned against me, crying into my chest and shoulder.

I just let her.

She cried so much. I didn't know how one person could produce so many tears. I was clueless how to comfort her. The only woman I had ever tried to comfort when crying had been Pam at our mother's funeral. When I had noticed her tears, I had put my arm around her. She wiped her eyes, asked me what I was looking at, then told me to get my eyes checked because I must have needed glasses.

Hopeless.

I could feel the damp spot on my chest where she had cried through my dress shirt. I needed to stop her crying like ten minutes ago. I was going to go out of my mind if this kept up.

"Sookie, just tell me what I-"

She pulled one of her hands away from my neck and slapped it over my mouth with a pop, silencing me. What was I supposed to do now?

Was I supposed to lick it?

She pulled her head back and sniffled, looking up at me, but not moving her hand. "It's not you, Eric, really." Her voice shook. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just needed to get it out. It's just everything hittin' me at once and I can't get my head 'round it all. It's all so much. Too much. The engagement, the move, the jobs, the car, the kiss, the news, the information, and then there's the thinking on what it all means. I'm only one girl. This is just…"

"A lot." I spoke into her hand and she nodded her head, laughing and smiling even if she was still crying. My eyebrow lifted. It was about the only expression I was allowed behind her hand and she giggled.

_Shit_. When we were standing like this, now was not the time to be testing whether or not all the tears had broken me. My hands moved to each side of her face, cupping it, and brushing the tears away with my thumbs. Touching her was sweet torture.

She pulled her hand away from my mouth, but instead of moving away from me, she let it fall back to my shoulder. "Thank you for that."

She looked so broken and so beautiful.

And it quickly was becoming pretty damn obvious I was _not_ broken.

Pulling her damp face to mine, my lips crashed into hers with a need and urgency I couldn't remember ever having before. I was suffocating and Sookie was air. Would it be like this every time? The question lurked in my mind as my lips explored her own. Tasting. Biting. Parting. Memorizing.

She tasted of cherry lip gloss, saline, caramel coffee, and something distinctly her.

I held her face in my hands as her hands moved to my hair. She answered my kiss with her own. It was heat. It was passion. _Want_.

It was a delicious war, an urgent dance we fought one another to lead. We were knotted together from the waist up, connected but separated by too much. Ungh.

Anyone need a diamond cutter?

Ragged breath. Panting but unwilling to stop. Inhaling one another.

A slow burn surged through me. It spread with each roll of our tongues and each brush of her soft lips against mine. I could kiss her and kiss her and kiss her and never find it routine. She tugged on my hair and moved closer to me and I groaned as her body pressed flushed to me, finally giving me a hint of the friction I had been wanting since I learned all the down sides of the Corvette.

As quickly as we met, her hands fell from my hair to my chest and she pushed herself away from me like she had been electrocuted. It wasn't the first time a woman had been shocked when pressing against me. Sure, I was cocky. _Very_ cocky right now.

And a little concerned. When I opened my eyes, I was still panting and Sookie had moved even farther away, completely out of my reach.

"I'm not this kind of girl," she blurted out frantically.

Uh, okay?

"This isn't who I am. I'm engaged to marry a man I love and who loves me. He's a good man and I can't let you kiss me and jeopardize what we have. We've invested a lot of time and effort in our relationship. We share a home. He loves me so much."

She kept talking, but I wasn't listening. Did she expect me to listen when she had me wound tighter than a fucking top? Excuses. They were all fucking excuses. Just like when she had tried to explain why they weren't married at the café. Who was she trying to convince? Me or herself? I had to figure she was trying to tell herself all this because I wasn't buying the load of crap.

It took two people to kiss like we just had. I hadn't done it alone.

And I just didn't feel bad for it. There was something between us. If there wasn't, if she was happy and really so in love with that tool, _this_- whatever it was- wouldn't be happening.

She may have been afraid, but I wasn't. Confused, maybe, but not afraid.

And I was not giving up.

She wasn't talking anymore and was instead staring at me, waiting for some kind of response. I didn't know what she had even said.

"I have this fundraiser to go to on Saturday. Would you like to go with me?"

She looked incredulously at me. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear a word I said?" She looked a little pissed off again. My hardon wasn't going anywhere.

"Hearing and listening are two different things. I heard you talking, but I wasn't interested in listening to that."

"Why not?" Her hands crossed angrily in front of her chest. The chest that had been pressed against me. The chest I was pretty constantly ogling. The chest I was once again staring at. I wanted to run my tongue over the exposed curve of her breasts and dip into her cleavage…

Did she really think her "in charge stance" was going to help me focus?

"Because I'm going to change your mind."

"My mind is not going to change. I have something great with Bill. I'm not going to mess that up because _my boss_ can't keep his hands to himself."

I looked around. I had forgotten we were in my office. She really fucked with my mind.

"I only put my hands on the willing."

"I'm not willing."

My eyebrow shot up. She was willing. She was very willing. The way she kept pulling me in then pushing me away told me she was willing, but didn't know why she was.

She scowled at me. "I love Bill. We're going to get married and be very happy. I'm not throwing away something special for a man who doesn't date, hates feelings, and can't even keep a goldfish alive. I'm not a flavor of the week."

"I didn't say you were. I asked you on a date."

"Eric." Her tone was warning. I wasn't sure what she was warning me of. Maybe she was warning herself.

"Saturday?"

"No."

"Think about it."

"No."

"I don't need an answer now."

"The answer is no." I don't think she wanted me to see it, but there was a small smile on her face.

"I don't _want _an answer now. Think about it. Get back to me."

"It's not going to change."

"A lot can change between now and then." It was four days away. Sookie had turned my life upside down and inside out in four days.

She rolled her eyes. "It won't. Is there anything else you need or can I get back to work?"

I grinned. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" The Norris brothers be damned.

"You really are impossible!" Her hands dropped to her side and she started towards my office door.

"That wasn't a no."

"I'm leaving now," she answered while opening the door without looking back to me.

"Still not a no," I called after her, not caring if Amelia heard. I bet I could coax anything Sookie might say about me out of Sam's assistant. This was the kind of thing the office gossip lived for. As if Sookie could read my mind, she snapped the door shut behind her.

Vixen.

I licked my lips, tasting the last bit of her that clung there. How the fuck was I supposed to work now? Sighing aloud, I started gathering my schedule and messages that had been discarded to the floor during Sookie's emotional outburst. I had a lot to think about, but I needed to get _something_ done. Before long, I was settling into my desk chair again and finally starting my day.

I didn't leave my office for lunch. I had wanted to, especially since Sookie hadn't said no. When the time rolled around though, I was on the phone with Stan Davis, discussing the LeClerq deal. We had been in conversation for over two hours. It was the longest time this week I had been in my office without getting an erection.

Thank you, Stan. I needed the break.

"It's an alternative, but do you really think it would be profitable? Have you talked this over with your father?"

I tried not to groan. I _preferred_ dealing with Stan. Taking the job as my father's trophy son had seem to give him the right to be condescending to me, like he had a right to coach me through my adulthood since he hadn't coached me through little league. Stan treated me like as much of an equal as I could expect for someone in my position.

"You're the one interested in their software. There's no reason to bring him into things unless you're interested in a change of plans. Your word is more important on this."

Stroke his ego, stroke his ego.

"You're right." Thank you again, Stan. That was not a phone call I wanted to make today. "I'll come out and see the situation for myself. A quiet walkthrough of LeClerq could clear up much of the situation we'll be inheriting."

I was having a difficult time focusing suddenly. They sound of shouting from outside my office door had caught my attention. Having Sookie around sure wasn't boring. Why wasn't Jason this eventful?

"I'll have the information already in our hands compiled and delivered. We can revisit this once it's in your hands." After an exchange of polite but quick partings, I was jumping out of my chair and moving to my door at lightning speed. I thought about just running out there, but wanted to know what I was running in on. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened.

"You don't have an appointment! You can't just barge in!" That was Sookie. She sounded close, like she was standing right on the other side of the door. "I'll call security!"

There was a bitchy, haughty laugh I'd be able to recognize from anywhere. "Listen, you southern fried simpleton, your security can't stop me from getting to Eric. _I _don't need an appointment, and I am through playing these games with him."

I threw open the door and Sookie stumbled backwards into me. She had been standing right in front of it. She tried to look up at me, her black flush to me, and I smirked down at her as best I could before she jumped away, blushing. "I'm calling security right now."

"Don't," I stopped her, walking past her to greet a smug looking Pam in a bear hug, lifting her up off the floor as she smacked powerlessly at my arms.

"Eric, set me down! I'll wrinkle! You're paying for my dry cleaning!"

I set her back down on the floor and grinned at her. She leaned up and kissed each of my cheeks. "What are you doing here? I've been waiting for your call."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I told you I was through playing your games. I had to get to the airport early this morning, only to have my flight delayed too many times. There were crying babies and people in sweatpants and the TSA screening was the most unsatisfying sex I've had in a long time."

I laughed. "I'm glad you're here. Where's your stuff?"

"I've already been to your house. I let myself in with my set of keys. I picked up a rental car you'll be paying for at the airport."

"What does the front seat look like? Does it have a back seat?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Pam would understand why I was willing to let her have the Corvette for a day if I explained it.

She gave me a knowing smirk before thumbing to her side. "What is this?"

I turned my head, having completely forgotten Sookie was right there. She was staring open-mouthed at us and looking a little upset. I wondered what Pam had said before I got off the phone with Stan. She was even better at making women cry than I was.

"A person," I answered, offering Sookie as apologetic an expression as I could. Sookie wasn't just any person. She was something special. "Pam, this is my new assistant, Miss Stackhouse." There was no way I was saying Sookie's name to Pam while in front of Sookie. Pam would recognize it immediately and neither of us would ever hear the end of it. I needed to explain the Sookie situation somewhere Sookie wasn't.

"Stackhouse?" Pam repeated, looking Sookie over critically now. "Are you related to Jason?"

Sookie was looking even more upset now. "He's my brother. How do you know Jason?"

That would make for a _fun _conversation. Jason liked Pam a lot more than Pam liked him. They had encountered one another numerous times between Pam visiting here and the guys going with me to our mother's funeral. Jason didn't seem to accept the fact that my sister was a lesbian. He was positive the only reason she dug women was because she hadn't boarded the Stackhouse Express. It was like a challenge to him.

Pam thought he was an idiot.

"That's a story for another time," I interrupted before Pam had the chance to tell Sookie her brother was a moron. We all knew it already anyway. I looked to the clock on the wall before looking back to Pam. "Want to go for a late lunch? You can fill me in on your flight?"

"Somewhere to impress me?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. Pam got more superficial every time I saw her. "Whatever you want."

She gave me a tight smile (probably to avoid wrinkling by smiling more broadly) before pressing the button for the elevator. "I'll be waiting impatiently downstairs. Hurry or I'll find a better offer." She meant she'd find something pretty in a skirt. I moved over a couple inches to stand in front of Sookie and block her from Pam's sight.

"I'll be right down." I waited until the doors were closed before turning back around to face Sookie. I almost wish I hadn't. She looked furious. "It may not seem like it, but Pam means well-"

"I don't need an explanation, Mr. Northman."

With as angry as she was, the name wasn't even giving me a twitch.

"Sookie?" She stomped behind her desk and began moving things around it with a lot more force than was required. "If she said something to upset you, I apologize."

"_She_ didn't do anything, Mr. Northman."

Huh? What the hell was she upset about now? There were many faces of Sookie and she changed between them so quickly, I wanted to know how she kept herself from getting whiplash. Women needed to come with an instruction manual and a warning label.

Shaking my head, I ducked back into my office to grab my cell and close down my laptop. By the time I stepped back out, Sookie was no longer behind her desk. I would've preferred clearing things up before leaving, but if she needed to huff around for a while, it seemed best to just let her. Still, while getting on the elevator, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was really, really wrong.

And for the life of me, I had no fucking clue what it was.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reviewed (I read them all) or set an alert or favorited the story. I really do appreciate it and hope you keep enjoying.**

**For anyone curious, the title of this fic comes from the song "Collide" by Howie Day. It's as much the inspiration as the SVM books. If you've never heard it, give it a listen. It's a beautiful song.**


	5. Chapter 5: Let Her Go

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris, but all the mistakes in this chapter belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five - Let Her Go

"Are you going to man up, sprout a set, and tell me what has your panties in such a twist or am I going to have to kick your ass until you come to your senses?"

I could only roll my eyes as we walked toward the parking lot. "I've missed you too, Pam. You just can't put a price on this kind of sentimentality."

"I'm not kidding, Eric." The clicking of her overpriced, designer shoes on the sidewalk stopped and I turned around to face her. If I kept walking, I knew one of those shoes would end up lodged somewhere I didn't want it. "You stepped off the elevator a different man than the one who greeted me at your office and I don't like the change."

I ran my hands through my hair and tugged. "You're not the only one. Listen, I'm not doing this here," I decided, turning back to the lot. "Why don't you follow me in your rental so you can head back to my place after we eat?" I really doubted she would let me have the break from her interrogation.

The clicking of Pam's heels started again, coming faster now. I wasn't sure how she walked in those things, let alone ran. I think she actually looked forward to the day they made high heels ridiculous enough she could be the same height as me. "Don't be ridiculous. That's such a waste of fossil fuels. We'll carpool and do our part for the environment. We'll leave a smaller footprint of carbon, or was it corduroy? Whichever it is, it's very important. You drive."

The chirping of the car alarm as I deactivated it couldn't be heard over my abrupt laugh. "You would club a baby seal to death yourself if their fur was the new season's trend and you expect me to buy that load of shit?"

She offered me a smirk as she went to the passenger side. "You don't have to buy anything, but that doesn't make it untrue. Being green is very chic right now. Everyone is doing it."

"And also, you're a nosy bitch who isn't letting me have a moment of peace until she gets her scoop and you're hoping a small space makes me crack sooner," I mumbled while slipping into the driver's side.

"Yes, there's that too."

I started the car, lowering my window immediately. I didn't want to be trapped by the scents and memories that had haunted me this morning. More than anything, I didn't want to be haunted by the scents and memories when Pam was here to catch me on it. My fingers gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than needed. Pam cleared her throat to call me on it, but I just ignored her.

I loved Pam. She may have only been my half-sister, but I loved her with my whole heart.

We had always been close, for as long as I could remember. She had been a diva all her life; it began the day she was born and hadn't wavered in the years that had followed. Before she could vocalize her demands with words, her crying would drive our parents up a fucking wall as they tried to figure out what it was she wanted or needed at any given moment. Eventually, I started speaking for her, telling them what I felt she wanted, and every time it ended up being exactly what she had been looking for. It was like we shared a deep connection, some kind of link that was invisible to the world, but there all the same.

We were protective of that link. We were protective of one another.

There were no secrets, whether we wanted there to be or not. We could read each other like a favorite book. Anyone and everyone else could be easily fooled, but we saw past any façade the other attempted. We just knew one another too well to ever fall for it. We were more than siblings, we were best friends, two sides of the same coin.

Usually I enjoyed it. Right now I hated it.

"What are these?"

I glanced away from the road to see the three shirt buttons she was holding in the palm of her hand before looking back to the road. "You design clothes for a living and you've never come across those before? They're called buttons. They're tiny round fasteners used to secure any number of garments. The button is slid into a buttonhole, thus closing the…"

She snorted. "Thank you Merriam-Webster. What 'garment' are these from?"

"The dress shirt I wore to work yesterday. I guess you could say I had a wardrobe malfunction."

"Right. Quit procrastinating and just tell me who's buttonhole were you sliding your button into."

"Pam!" I growled while clenching the steering wheel tighter. She had never looked more smug. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it?"

"It was…" I trailed off, searching for some way to explain the crazy situation and couldn't think of anything that did it justice. Not even I understood it. I knew I needed to explain it all to Pam. If anyone could help me figure out what was going on and what I needed to do, it was her, but it just couldn't be summed up so easily. "Complicated."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? You sound like such a chick right now, it's positively disgusting." She paused thoughtfully for a moment while I parked the car in the lot of the restaurant. "What's her name?"

"Sookie." Pam's eyes lit up like I had just given her a brand new pair of unreleased, next season Jimmy Choo's. She definitely had remembered the name.

I had never moved more quickly in my life. One look at Pam's face told me I needed to get away before she had a chance to lay into me with more questions. I grabbed the key from the ignition and was out of the car, breaking into a jog to get inside the restaurant.

She caught up to me while waiting for the host to choose a table to seat us at and immediately seized my arm. "You're not getting away from me again."

"I know."

"You're going to explain."

"I know."

"We're going to follow the host to our table, smile politely, order our drinks, pretend to be interested in the specials, look over the menu, order when the waiter comes, and then, you are going to tell me everything. Is that clear?" I just nodded. It felt a little like being handed a bomb that was ticking rapidly down to zero. Was I supposed to cut the red wire or cut the blue wire to deactivate this thing? I was fucked either way.

The waiter hadn't taken more than three steps away from our table when Pam looked at me, the focus obvious in her eyes. "Spill. You'll feel better once you do."

"I met her on Saturday."

Her brow shot upward. She was as surprised as I was that someone had succeeded in getting under my skin and into my thoughts so quickly. "When do I get to meet this Sookie?"

"That's one of the ways it's complicated."

"You're not getting out of it."

"I didn't say I was trying to. It's complicated because you already have. Sookie's last name happens to be Stackhouse."

Pam didn't move a single muscle. It was like looking at a statue that occasionally blinked. I couldn't read her expression because there was none on her face. She just stared at me. It was pretty unnerving. If I were less used to this kind of behavior, I'd have been squirming in my dining chair under the heavy weight of her stare.

"You're not kidding," she finally spoke and I shook my head to confirm I wasn't. "No, Eric. No, no, no. You can't be serious."

I frowned, arms resting on the table as I leaned towards her, daring her to explain. "Why can't I be serious?"

"There are easily a dozen things wrong with it that I can think of already and that's without knowing the whole situation. My God, she's a Stackhouse for goodness…"

"She's nothing like Jason," I interrupted. "At all. You really wouldn't even know they were siblings unless you were told. They couldn't be any less alike. And if you're talking about the fact that he's her sister, Alcide reminded me Jason's made a fuckbuddy out of Janice and we both know he's tried his hand at you…"

"I'm not talking about that," Pam interrupted so firmly I couldn't help but notice the concern in her voice. "I'm talking about you getting hurt, Eric. You just said you met this woman on _Saturday. _How well do you really know her? How well can you really know her? You're invested in this girl already. You have her in your office, in your car, and on your mind when you're answering the phone. You're calling me up and asking me to travel across the country sooner just because you're out of sorts over it. What if she _is _like Jason? Are you going to want anything to do with him if she stomps all over you?"

I couldn't answer. I hadn't considered anything like that. She took my silence to mean she should keep going. I wished she wouldn't.

"And what about work? You don't need me telling you it's a stupid idea to get caught up with someone at the workplace, _especially _when you have them working directly for you. What if things go bad? You can't fire someone because your relationship doesn't work out. No matter what, she could blackmail you for _years _if she wanted to…"

"You don't know her. That's not how she is, Pam. She's sweet and good and giving."

"You know that?"

"I feel it."

Pam sighed and I hated the look on her face. It reeked of pity. She reached across the table and took one of my hands and held it in both of hers. I wanted to snatch it out of her grasp, but couldn't make myself do it. "I saw the ring on her finger. I've taught you better than that. I know you wouldn't buy something that hideous."

She had always been too observant. "It's meaningless. The guy is a complete tool. Some skinny, pale computer geek who treats her like shit and thinks he's better than everyone else. He doesn't seem to want to actually marry her and though she won't admit it, she's not happy with him. I think she feels obligated to stay with him now…"

"He's not you, Eric." She said it like I hadn't realized that. Maybe she just thought I hadn't actually considered it. Maybe I hadn't really. Maybe I didn't want to even now. Instead, I deflected.

"You have no right to lecture me for being interested in a taken woman, Pam. How many soccer moms have you corrupted?"

I didn't even get a grin of pride from her. "I'm not lecturing you for being interested in a taken woman." The pity hadn't left her face. "I'm warning you about _this_ taken woman. You don't have to tell me you have some kind of _feelings _for her." Her nose wrinkled a little when she said "feelings" like it was something undesirable and dirty. I knew how she felt… and also really wished she didn't know me so well. "But she's with someone else. There are a lot of ways for this to end up hurting you. You need to consider them."

There was a minute of very, _very_ tense silence while the waiter brought us our food. I wasn't hungry anymore. Once the plates were on the table, I managed to frighten him off with nothing more than a silent glare. From the way he turned and ran back to the kitchen, you would have thought I bared fangs at him.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Pam."

"I don't want you to tell me anything if you don't want to," she answered quietly, her voice lacking the edge my own held right now. She was being gentle. It was so unlike Pam, it made me realize just how bad this situation had the potential to be. Pam was always amused by the misfortune and misery of others. For her to be tiptoeing so carefully and for her to be so concerned about me, it told me I hadn't thought everything through here, even if it felt like all I had done lately was think about Sookie. "I just think you really need to think this through before things become disastrous."

I really didn't want to think anymore.

"You just don't know her," I insisted as Pam ate and I pushed food around my plate with my fork. "She's not like any other woman I've ever met. She's smart, funny, polite, sweet, modest, sexy, and every time we touch, it's like I feel it through my whole body."

"And don't forget, she has a nice rack. Are they real?"

"There's that too, obviously," I agreed. Pam knew my weaknesses. "I don't know if they're real or not yet, but I think so. She doesn't seem like the kind for a vanity surgery. The most we've done is kiss, so I can't be certain."

Pam's eyes widened fractionally in surprise. For her, that was a lot of expression. She knew the fact that I hadn't already had Sookie in my bed meant something, though it really wasn't for a lack of trying on my part. "You really have it bad, don't you?"

I hesitated and thought about it. Shit, she was right. I _did _have it bad. Thinking things were bad in my head was different from hearing someone else say it though. It somehow made my feelings more real. "Yeah, I do."

There was a flash of pity from Pam again and I found my eyes darting around the restaurant to look anywhere but at her face. "Eric…"

Her voice held a note of warning and I shook my head before she could say anything else. "I know, Pam. I fucking know."

She dropped her fork to the expensive china and looked at me. "So what are you going to do?"

"Get over her and move on," I answered, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How are you going to do that?"

"No fucking clue."

"If it helps, I will tease you relentlessly for this. Before the week is up, you'll hate this girl for how much ammunition she's given me." She gave me a real grin now and I could already see the wheels in her head turning with all the ways she could torture me with this. I pretty much knew nothing would stop her by now.

"I'd expect nothing less."

Pam began telling me about her adventures at the airport and how her line of clothes was coming, but I couldn't focus on the conversation. Instead I found myself thinking about the same thing that had cursed me since Saturday. If Pam could tell my mind was elsewhere (and I was pretty fucking sure she could), she didn't acknowledge it and just kept chatting away and adding to the noise of the late lunch crowd. I guess she knew I needed some time inside my own head.

She had made a lot of good points, things I hadn't considered. The truth was I didn't know Sookie as well as it felt like I did. She was an endless supply of contradictions that I couldn't predict. It was fascinating, but it really could fuck with my head. How could I ever know what she wanted or where we stood when it seemed to change from minute to minute? She couldn't seem to even figure herself out, so how much hope could I have in figuring her out? It was an uphill battle and one that I wasn't sure I needed to be fighting.

Pam had been right about work, even though I didn't plan on telling her that or it'd go straight to her head. I knew Sookie effected my work and it'd only get worse if I let it. It was impossible to concentrate when I had her in my office, my earlier indiscretions were proof of that. I had completely forgotten where we had been. What if Amelia would have walked in? Or Sam? Or anyone else at all? Sookie insisted I brought out all her bad behavior. How long was it before someone overheard our arguing? There was just now way it could keep happening.

And I had worked hard for what I had. Sure, my father had given me the job without me having earned it, but I had proven myself in the years I had spent at Northman & Davis. Work had been my focus and my purpose since I had moved to Louisiana. Did I want it to be my purpose and priority for my entire life? No, that seemed kind of unfulfilling, but I wasn't realize to endanger it all for something four days old either.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, she was right about Jason too. If I got in over my head with his sister and if I got hurt for possibly the first time ever, I _would _resent him. It wasn't fair to him, but it was true. There was a good chance he'd resent me for even being interested in her, for that matter, even if he didn't know what the definition of "resent" was. Just because Jason had hooked up with Janice repeatedly didn't mean he'd actually be okay with me pursuing Sookie. There was a reason I hadn't told him about how hung up on her I already was.

He was my family now. I couldn't just throw that away because I wanted to fuck his sister, right? Right.

As far as I knew, wanting to fuck her was the only thing I really wanted anyway. She wasn't like other women I was interested in, that much was true, but I wasn't a relationship kind of guy. I could date, I figured, but I _definitely _wasn't the get engaged and get married kind of guy and that seemed to be the kind of guy Sookie was really interested in. It wasn't his sparkling personality that was keeping her with that tool Bill anyway. I just wasn't going to be interested in putting a ring on anything now or ever.

So how did I get past this hold she had on me? I had been walking into it willingly because I'm apparently a fucking glutton for punishment. I was not only letting myself get wrapped around Sookie's finger, I was _making_ myself get wrapped around her finger. I was the one who didn't seem willing or able to walk away from an extra minute with her. Distance would help.

It wouldn't be impossible, even if she was working right outside my office door. It wasn't like I didn't have things I could focus on. If Stan was really considering the possibilities of LeClerq, the purchase would require much more of my attention than I had been giving it. I really could go days without ever needing to step foot outside the door. It would be possible to limit the amount of time I actually saw and spoke to Sookie. That would leave her with more time to do what I had hired her for as well.

I could avoid her outside work as well. It wasn't like I had to offer her a ride if her piece of shit car failed again. It wasn't like I had to make up pretend plans with Tray on the spur of the moment to extend some time with her. It wasn't like I had to eat lunch with her or personally show her around the building until she grew comfortable with everything. I could always ask the guys to come to my place on Saturday for the next couple weeks, until I was sure Sookie was out of my system. Considering I had a pool and no Mrs. Fortenberry, I didn't think anyone would object. Pam's visit was the perfect excuse not to go to Bon Temps for anything else.

There would be no more touching her. There would be no more giving her a chance to effect me. There would be no more getting close enough to her to smell her hair and there would definitely be no more kissing her until I was drunk on her. Even though I had been weak for the last few days, distance I could do. I could handle this.

It was seeming more and more obvious the longer I considered it. I wanted her because I couldn't have her and because she was off limits, it was as simple as that. I wasn't used to being told no or having anyone resist me. I just needed to get her out of my head. My eyes followed after a passing waitress as she walked by and Pam's yammering across the table stopped.

"What are you doing?" Her words may have been questioning, but the smirk on her face told me she didn't need me to answer.

"Considering my options."

"Let me help you look." She sounded giddy at the opportunity. "Hair color?"

I'd probably need to avoid blondes for a while. "Surprise me."

Her head turned just fractionally in one direction and she eyed half of the restaurant like a lion poised to attack something helpless. Scoping out women was Pam in her element and the two of us had this game down to a science. I had no intention of picking anything up here, but it was fun to play, and I couldn't deprive Pam of her fun. "Brunette, my ten o'clock."

My elbow shifted on the table and knocked my cloth napkin to the floor. As I leaned over to pick it up, I took a quick glance in the direction she indicated before sitting back up in the chair. The woman was attractive. She had long, toned legs that were on display in the short, yet expensive-looking skirt she was wearing and the high heels that probably made even Pam drool only made them more impressive. Her chest was ample but out of place on her size zero frame and looked like it cost a pretty penny. They were the only curves she seemed to have. Her hair fell just past her shoulders and I could tell she had dark eyes. Pam picked someone the opposite of Sookie in every way. She really did want to help. "Not bad, but not what I'm looking for. I know you can do better. Are you even trying?"

She pouted for a moment before accepting the challenge. "Waitress to your right standing at the table of stuffed suits." She paused. "No offense."

I snorted before glancing to my right and at the waitress in question. She had short, choppy hair that looked as if it had been dyed black and heavy makeup. My eyebrow shot up as I looked back to Pam. "Are you fucking with me? She's not even close to my type."

Her eyebrow jumped up after mine. "I was thinking for myself. I'm on vacation. I deserve to spoil myself. You really shouldn't be so selfish," she added with a roll of her eyes before looking to her right now. "What are your feelings on bottled red heads?"

"It's been a while since I've dabbled," I admitted. "I wouldn't mind revisiting if it came in the right package."

She grinned. "Then you should check out the table near the door." With the door to my back, that was easier said than done, but Pam thought of everything. Reaching into her handbag, she pulled out her phone, hit a few buttons and my own cell began ringing.

I smirked to her while pulling the phone from my pocket and getting to my feet. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to take this." She nodded with a smirk of her own as I stood and moved away from the diners to the back wall of the restaurant, answering the call as Pam moved her phone to her ear. "Well, what do you think?"

I didn't answer. The bottled redhead in question was none other than Sophie-Anne LeClerq. I could have been visiting that for months. Sophie-Anne had sure tried to have me walk that road, at least. I had rejected her advances though. Sometimes I knew how to be professional. "I know her," I answered into the phone. My mind was elsewhere.

"Perfect! Then it's a sure thing. Tell her you lost her number or you would have called, but you've been thinking about her ever since the last time you…"

"I don't know her like that, Pam," I interrupted. I couldn't explain how I did when I couldn't discuss business either. "And I don't want to." I was having a difficult time focusing on Sophie-Anne when I was more confused by the person she was with.

"You're being so difficult!" I didn't know if I should appreciate Pam's devotion to finding me meaningless sex or call off the game entirely and tell her to mind her own fucking business. "She's hot, Eric. What could possibly be wrong with getting to know her like that? Sex makes everything better."

I ended the call before she could continue and did my best to sneak back to our table without being spotted by Sophie-Anne's table. I slumped into my seat and Pam looked annoyed at me as she stuffed her phone back into the purse. I was indifferent to that. Pam was always annoyed.

"The woman she's with, I…"

"The woman she's with?" she interrupted, pulling a face. "She doesn't look like your type at all. What do I know? Before today, I never would've thought redneck Barbie was your type either. If she gets your crop creaming though, who am I to question it?"

We needed to have a boundaries discussion. Once more I was glad most of my lunch had gone untouched. "Ugh, Pam, stop." I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose as I fought the urge to snap at her. Once Pam got something into her head, she was impossible. Couldn't she see I was done playing the game? "Let me finish. I think I know the woman she's with. I saw her yesterday afternoon."

Pam didn't seem to care about this news at all. She was such a little shit. "So?"

"I think I saw her yesterday afternoon at Sookie's house. She came walking out of these trees right next to the house looking like she had been run over by a truck. I thought she had been attacked. When it became clear she hadn't been, I thought she was some addict or escaped mental patient. Who the fuck wanders around in the woods of Bon Temps?"

Pam shuddered. "Bon Temps doesn't even have a mall. Maybe she was looking for one. I don't like sounding like a broken record, but so? I'm not sure what you're so hung up on."

I actually growled at her. "So what are the odds that I would then see her today with Sophie-Anne LeClerq? The same Sophie-Anne LeClerq who hired Sookie's douche bag fiancé?"

She tilted her head considering it, if only for my benefit. "It might only be a coincidence, Eric. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"A coincidence? When I told the prick about the woman outside his house, he was shifty. Even shiftier than usual. It was like he was upset I had seen her or that I was warning him about it."

"When you told the prick?" she shrieked loudly enough that a few of the closest tables turned to look disapprovingly at us. She gathered herself before continuing her lecture more quietly. "Listen to yourself. You're too close to this situation. You're not thinking clearly and it's dangerous. You were at _their _home. You're lusting after this engaged woman _and _interacting with the man she's supposed to marry when you want to be the other man?"

"Pam, this isn't about me. This is about-"

"No Eric, it _is_ about you. It's about your future and your reputation which you will _ruin_ if you keep going on like this."

"This isn't about me," I insisted, smacking my fist on the table and making all the glass atop it bounce unsteadily on its surface. "It's about him. I think he and that woman are…"

"Fucking, yes, I know," she stated calmly. I knew Pam. She was going to remain as calm as possible to force me into a calm myself. I didn't want to be the ranting and raving lunatic shouting while she looked rational and put together. She knew how to manipulate me and I hated and fucking loved her for it. "What proof do you have? Seeing her near his house and finding out they have a mutual connection to bottled red?"

"That's not nothing, Pam."

"It _is_ nothing, Eric. A theory, an opinion you're entitled to, but nothing concrete. It could just be a coincidence or something innocent. You were near his house as well. You and Sookie work together. Have you two been screwing each other's brains out?"

I sighed. She already knew the answer. "Maybe not, but we haven't exactly been praying together or serving soup to the homeless either."

Her eyebrows lifted and she nodded once, like she had set me up for that. Fuck her, she had! "So then maybe she's cheating just as much as he is. Do you think that will split them up? Her own toying with another hasn't stopped her from staying engaged to her fiancé, has it? What makes you think your accusations will? If she's half as "good" as you seem to think she is, don't you think it could just make her feel guilty for what little she's done with you? How she's neglected him while teasing you?"

My hands moved to my hair and I ran my fingers through it, frustrated as ever. "Maybe."

"Even if they are fucking, what do you expect to do? Go to Sookie, tell her everything, sweep her up into your arms, and make everything better?"

My jaw clenched defensively. "Maybe." I could do it. I could take her mind off that fuckface Bill Compton. With half a real chance, I could and would make her forget he had ever existed.

"It doesn't work like that. You'd just break her heart. You might not have been the one who cheated on her, but you'd be the one who broke her by telling her. You'd be this person who swept in and made her see how clueless she was. She'd wonder how many other people thought she was an idiot and knew before you did. She'd be embarrassed and emotional and you'd always be the bearer of bad news. It's between them. It has nothing to do with you. If there are problems between them, you need to keep out of it; completely out of it. Do you want to be the one to break her heart?"

When the hell did Pam get so goddamn smart? I hated her right now. I sat quietly for a minute, considering it all before shaking my head. Sookie drove me crazy, she made me feel miserable and broken myself like it was second nature to her, but I didn't want to do the same to her. Not if I could help it. "No."

"Then you have to let her go. _Really_ let her go. Let her make her own mistakes and choices and keep out of it. Have nothing to gain from her hurt. If you're right about any of it, she needs to find out herself. If she wants your help and you want to be there for her, she'll find you."

FUCK. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She was right. I knew she was right. She reached across the table and patted my hand a few times. We were never the kind of family who hugged or cried or showed any kind of affection regularly. She was reassuring me now. It was better than her gloating.

I opened my eyes to meet her sympathetic eyes and gave her a forced smile of thanks before pulling out my phone. "What are you doing?" she asked, wanting to change the topic as much as I did.

"I'm having a hit put out on Dear Abby. I know some people. I can make it happen."

She cackled and grabbed the phone away from me. The rest of lunch was easy. We spent it catching up, biding our time until Sophie-Anne left with the familiar face before leaving ourselves. I didn't want to get caught in a conversation with them right now and Pam didn't object to avoiding "bottled red" and "bitchface" as she had named them.

Bottled Red came up once more before we separated and went our own way in the parking lot at Northman & Davis. "Sophie-Anne is holding a charity fundraiser this Saturday that I'm obligated to go to. It's a black tie affair." It was more like a smoke and glass affair. If anyone needed charity, it was Sophie-Anne herself, but she was too committed to keeping her reputation and appearance in tact to admit that. Even if it was all an elaborate excuse to preserve Sophie-Anne's vanity, the actual cause was close to my heart and Pam's as well for that matter. "I asked Sookie earlier today and told her to think about it, but…"

"I'd love to go with you, brother," she interrupted, saving me from having to say I was committed to letting Sookie go. "And lucky for you, I brought some fabulous evening gowns-"

It was my turn to interrupt. "You brought evening gowns? Why? On the off chance I'd invite you to a black tie fundraiser?"

"I like to be prepared for everything," she answered defensively. "Especially when you promise to pay for my extra travel costs. Good thing I was, wouldn't you agree?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you tell I am thrilled?" I'd need to really put that "everything" to the test. I wonder if she had a spelunking outfit at the ready…

"It's obvious to me," she agreed while leaning up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before she climbed into her rental, which seemed to be as close to a luxury minivan as one could find. I couldn't pretend I understood her tastes, but knew not to question them by now. I guess the look kept her popular with the soccer mom sect. I had to keep myself from thinking about the possibilities the back seats would offer. "I'm going to settle in at your house. Don't expect to recognize the place when I'm through with it."

"I won't. Have fun." She offered me a wave before leaving the parking lot, and I started walking the route back to my office. It didn't seem long enough.

I used the elevator ride to steel my resolve. In the back of my head I knew no amount of preparing would actually prepare me for having Sookie a few feet away from me, but I was committed to following Pam's advice. I was too close to Sookie without having any reason to be. I was too involved, too caught up. I could be professional. I could be indifferent. I could and I would.

When the doors to the elevator opened, I found both Amelia and Sookie behind the desk laughing. It stopped the second they looked at me and my eyebrow arched. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Amelia nodded, offering me a smile while Sookie frowned at me and her eyes narrowed like I had just pissed on her parade. She was really going to make keeping my distance easier. I'd thank her if it wouldn't prolong my interaction with her.

"Did you know Sookie's getting married, Mr. Northman?" Amelia asked, clearly more excited about it than I was. I nodded stiffly, determined not to look over at Sookie, no matter how badly I wanted to. No matter how committed I was to letting Sookie go and moving out from the hold she had on me, the reminder made my stomach churn. It just didn't feel right. "She was telling me about her plans and I was just suggesting a few places to look into for flowers and…"

"Sounds fascinating." I almost laughed at just how sarcastic I sounded, but stopped myself. I think a smirk crossed my face though. "My messages?"

Sookie huffed angrily in her chair, picking up the papers with her phone memos before slapping them into my hand. I began reading them over while walking slowly toward the door to my office, avoiding any kind of eye contact with her. Time to be professional.

"Make sure my meeting with the second floor is still on for tomorrow. If they have any materials I will need to review in preparation for it, I expect them on my desk no later than by my arrival tomorrow morning. Call the Dallas office, speak to Stan's assistant, Barry. Find out if he'll need help making travel arrangements for Stan's trip. I need all the LeClerq files copied and organized for review. Amelia can show you where they're located. Then call the messenger service- Amelia knows the one we use-to have them picked up tomorrow for delivery to Dallas. Only Stan or Barry can sign for them." I stopped in my doorway and looked over my shoulder to Sookie. "Got that?"

She looked stunned, like I had just punched her or rubbed salt in an open wound. I was going to apologize, but I had nothing to apologize for. This was how it was _supposed_ to be. As quickly as the expression had settled on her face, she shook it away and nodded her head. "Yes, I've got it, Mr. Northman. How was your lunch with _Pam_?" Shit. She could sound really pissed off when she wanted to.

I opened my mouth to answer but Amelia cut me off. "Pam is here? Was she in the office? Did I miss her?" I turned back to face them, my eyebrow arching to question her. "Octavia always told me stories about how Pam would yell at her on the phone for putting her on hold and then I got to experience it for myself. It was great. She has the most original insults. Your sister is a hoot!"

There were a lot of ways to describe Pam. "A hoot" wouldn't have been in my top ten. "You did miss her. She was here before lunch and is now heading back to my house. It's only a matter of time before she's back trying to interrupt my work day. You can meet her then. I'll be sure to tell her you think she's "a hoot" though. She'll love hearing it. She loves hearing anything about herself really."

Amelia threw her head back and laughed, but Sookie looked like she was going to get sick. I tried not to look at her. I barely heard her squeaked words when she spoke. "Pam is your sister?"

I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wasn't it? Who else could Pam possibly be? I know I had mentioned my sister before to Sookie, hadn't I ever said her name? "Yes, half-sister actually, but my one and only. Didn't you know that?"

"Oops." My eyes turned to Amelia at the word, who was holding her hands in the air looking guilty. "That's my fault. I'm so scatterbrained. I forgot to go over your call list with her. You know… always put calls from these people through, even if it means interrupting a meeting, never take messages from these crazy people, et cetera, et cetera. I would've told her then."

I nodded, but that didn't explain why Sookie looked so shocked and guilty over the news. She looked like she might actually cry. What the fuck? "Well, make sure you go over it, then. The sooner the better to avoid any mistakes in the future. I'll be in my office if needed."

I closed the door behind me, not wanting to listen in on the wedding planning small talk that would be happening on the other side of the door. When I slumped into my desk chair though, I found myself unable to focus. Why had Sookie gotten so upset? I kicked myself for thinking about her now, but she had gone from venomous to guilty in ten seconds flat.

It hit me like a brick wall and I shuddered. Yuck. I just threw up in my mouth a little. No. _Nonono_. I had the sudden desire to call Jason and apologize for thinking Sookie had been one of his hump and dumps when I had opened his front door on Saturday.

Why did Sookie care though? Unless she had been jealous?

The thought excited me and pissed me off at the same time. If she had been jealous thinking Pam was- _shudder_- my girlfriend, that had to mean she was interested in me; that she wanted me like I wanted her. It was a silver lining in this clusterfuck of a day, some kind of hope amid everything else, but did I even want the hope?

Pam had accused me of not knowing the real Sookie. In my head, I had built her up to be perfect. Smarty, funny, charming, polite, sweet, with a little flirty vixen underneath, but what had she decided that I must be in her head? It couldn't be nearly as flattering. I had told her myself that I wasn't seeing anyone. Did she just assume I was a liar who would say anything to get into someone's pants and I couldn't deny it once she had "caught" me? Had she just been waiting for me to prove I was an asshole? Just like Jason, maybe? We may have been friends, but Jason and I were as different from one another as she and Jason were.

I may not have been a saint, I may not have been chaste, but I didn't need to lie in order to get what I wanted. I hadn't been dishonest with her. She couldn't trust me, but she had no trouble trusting the prick who was probably screwing around on her behind her back? It was hard not to be insulted.

Pam was right. I needed to remove myself from this situation. I had to let Sookie go. She needed to work through some things on her own. Maybe by the time she needed me as more than something to vent her anger at, she'd trust me. Maybe by then she'd realize I wasn't the bad guy this time.

I dove head first into work and didn't bother coming up for air. It was the perfect distraction. I was a little pissed at myself I had jeopardized it all so easily in the last few days. It was just what I needed. I was just finishing up a voicemail message for Sophie-Anne about the fundraiser when a quiet knock sounded on my door before it opened and Sookie peeked her blonde head inside. I waved her in while closing the call and she timidly took a seat across from me while I returned the phone to the cradle. I didn't look at her. I rotated in my chair to check my email instead.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I owe you an apology."

I still wouldn't look at her. "Oh? What for?"

"I think we both know what for." I arched an eyebrow and finally looked over at her. She was pretty snippy for someone who claimed to be apologizing. She lowered her own eyes and took a deep breath. She fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. I made some assumptions that weren't fair to you and I couldn't be more sorry about it. You know what they say about people who assume and I feel like a big ol' A-S-S right now."

I couldn't decide if I wanted to sigh or laugh as I turned back in my chair to face her. "Thank you, I think. You can stop feeling like an ass. Consider it water under the bridge."

"I want to make things right. I've been real unfair."

"Really, Sookie. I appreciate that, but it's unnecessary. You don't me anything. If anything, I owe you an apology as well. I think we got off on the wrong foot from the word go and I'm sure I'm as much to blame for it as you are. I hope we can just put it behind us and be friends."

I had to try not to snort at my own words. Friends. Yeah right. You know, the kind where one of the friends desperately wants to fuck the other and has to force himself to focus on work just so he isn't jumping her or humping her leg like a dog in heat every possible chance he has? Yeah, that kind.

Sookie didn't seem to know how to respond. She just stared at me before smiling, but it didn't meet her eyes. I knew the feeling.

Pam is right. Pam is right. Pam is right.

It'd be my new mantra, though I wouldn't be telling her that was it until hell froze over. If I wanted any real chance at Sookie though and if I wanted to do it the right way, I had to be willing to take a back seat and let her come to me. I deserved that much too.

"That sounds real great, Eric. Maybe if you're not goin' out with Pam tomorrow, we could get lunch together."

Say no. Say no. Say no.

"That sounds great."

Glutton. For. Punishment.

She smiled genuinely now and I returned it despite worrying it was a mistake… and that Pam would lodge one of her designer shoes somewhere unmentionable. "Great," she agreed, jumping up from her chair with a bounce that made parts of me take notice in appreciation. "Will you apologize to your sister for me? I really didn't mean to be rude to her. I'd like the chance to start over with her too."

"I will, but don't worry about it. Any rudeness directed at Pam tends to be very deserved. She won't hold it against you."

She laughed and smiled and started toward the door, my eyes following her exit. I was caught staring when she turned to look at me again. "About Saturday?"

I winced. "About that, Sookie, I-"

"Is the fundraiser you invited me to being thrown by Sophie-Anne LeClerq?"

"Yes, but Sookie-"

"Bill called on his lunch hour and told me about it. He wants us to go. You know, to impress his new boss." She actually rolled her eyes and I found myself laughing. "So I guess I'll see you there."

"I guess you will."

She gave me another smile before bouncing out the door and closing it behind her. I waited until I was sure it was closed before groaning aloud and slumping in my chair. I felt bipolar. Pam wasn't going to like this. I wasn't sure _I _liked this.

I sure as hell wanted it though.

As long as that was true, the rest would work itself out…

Wouldn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the support and response this is getting. It really means a lot and I hope it's being enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Pile of Puke

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six - A Pile of Puke

"Pam! Get in here! Now!"

_Three days_. In three days time, Pam had managed to completely take over my house, covering it in a thick layer of disorganization and chaos that was so normal to her, she didn't seem to think anything of it. I wasn't so blissfully oblivious though. I _needed _order. This made my skin fucking crawl.

"What is it?" she snapped back as she appeared from the hallway wearing a pink terrycloth bathrobe, her hair concealed beneath a towel elaborately twisted atop her head. Her hands were on her hips as she looked around the living room until she spotted me sprawled across the floor in front of the couch. Her eyebrow shot up in silent question. "What are you doing wasting time down there? If you don't start getting ready, we're going to be late. You take as long as I do to make yourself pretty."

I held up the high heeled shoe that had been carelessly discarded and led to my fall by the thin strap of it. She gasped, running around the couch with her hands out. For a moment, I thought she understood my plight, but instead, she grabbed the shoe out of my hand and cradled it within hers, examining it in the early evening light. "Eric! You monster! You scuffed it! I've only worn these one time!" She was petting it like it was a wounded, beloved pet. Maybe she had named it. I blinked up at her and pulled myself up off the floor, dusting myself off.

"It wouldn't have gotten scuffed if the entire house wasn't coated in a thick layer of your shit!" I yanked a dress that was draped over the sofa from it and held it up in my fist. "I can't live like this!"

"How dare you? It's not shit, it's Herve Leger! _Herve Leger_, Eric!" She snatched the dress out of my hand and huffed. "I see an afternoon swapping recipes with the girls in your sewing circle did absolutely nothing to improve your mood or your case of raging blue balls. Lucky me!"

I growled at her, not at all in the mood for this conversation. "Clean it up or I will be making sacrifices to the shopping gods of 5th Avenue. Clear?"

She hissed at me before storming out of the living room and I threw another shoe at her before stomping my way to my room, slamming the door closed behind me.

Pam was right, but I wasn't going to admit it. My mood for the past few days had been bleak at best and I knew it. Operation Keep Sookie at Arm's Length wasn't going quite to plan. No matter how many times I reminded myself it was best to follow the advice my sister had given me, I couldn't seem to escape Sookie Stackhouse. My dreams were nothing more than tortuous fantasies I couldn't let myself pursue. Every morning I'd wake up hard and horny and no amount of self-treatment could do the trick. I was unsatisfied and it didn't get any better once I made it into the office only to be met by the brilliant, genuine smile of the southern belle who haunted me.

It was a good thing I was busy because I don't know how I would've made it through the work week without something other than Sookie to occupy my mind. I caught myself staring at my messages every morning, fascinated by the way she formed the letters when hastily writing them on the notepad. That led to fantasies of her hands, which led to fantasies about her body. Focus was becoming _hard_. When I came out of my office to find her absently chewing on the top of a pen, I very nearly ruined a perfectly good pair of dress pants.

Lunch with her hadn't helped. I had tried to get out of it, but my devotion to turning her down was really lacking any sort of genuine conviction. We made small talk when I wasn't completely focused on staring at the way her dress showed off her cleavage and I was able to learn a lot about her, but I'm not sure how much of it I really retained. I had a feeling Sookie knew exactly what she did to me and how impossible this "friendship" thing was on me. I had a feeling she enjoyed it.

I really wasn't enjoying it. I don't think I had ever been more frustrated in my life.

Pam had been amused. It lasted all of twenty-four hours before she realized when my balls resembled a Smurf's, I could really bring down her mood quickly. Friday after I completed my work week, she had demanded we go out for drinks, but it was all just an obvious excuse to try to get me to take something shiny and flexible home with me. The martini lounge she had decided on had no shortage of available and interested women who were very willing to be just the distraction to me that Pam thought I really needed.

It was me who wasn't interested. Pam had sulked when I abruptly decided it was time to leave so I could take out my tension on my treadmill before she had the chance to secure her own entertainment for the night. That had been a rare bright spot for me. She deserved a little frustration herself.

Saturday afternoon with the guys wasn't the escape it usually was. Jason had asked Tray about Sookie's crap car, which meant Alcide had to be told the whole story of Monday's adventure in order to understand. Her name seemed to come up once every five minutes, but never by me. Tray had pulled me aside to find out how my progress was going and finding out if I had any need for a wingman in the near future. Alcide had pulled me aside to comment on how he noticed me tensing every time Sookie's name was mentioned, to warn me Jason would notice, and to remind me the girl was engaged. Jason had pulled me aside to tell me Sookie had told him about working at Northman & Davis and to thank me for looking out for his little sister before asking me if Pam had mentioned him at all since coming into town.

Fuck me sideways.

I actually had a newfound appreciation for Mrs. Fortenberry's obnoxious leering interruptions.

The whole drive back to Shreveport, I found myself thinking about the evening ahead of me. I knew Sookie would be there. It was making me anxious for the night and tempted to skip the whole thing at the same time. Seeing her with Bill was going to be an uncomfortable thing. I was superior to him in every way; it had to be obvious to even the ill-informed very outside the situation. It wasn't going to feel right that she was there with him instead of me.

I'd just have to try to avoid the pair of them. I wasn't good at blending into crowds, but something told me the mediocre tool was skilled at it and more of a wallflower than I'd ever be. Maybe it would be possible not to cross paths. Maybe Pam and I could just put in an appearance and then leave quickly. Maybe I could spend a lot of time at the open bar. Maybe we wouldn't get anywhere near one another. Maybe Sookie and the prick would decide not to come after all.

Maybe I'd be shoving people aside until I managed to lay eyes on her. Yep. It was probably that one.

I stepped into the shower determined not to think about Sookie. It lasted the ten seconds it took for the water to warm and the shower spray to start before she was all that was on my mind. I wondered what she might wear tonight and how it would look against her smooth, tan skin. I wondered if it would cling to the curves I had studied so intently, I might have had them memorized. I wondered if she'd have her hair pulled up showing off her perfect neck or if she'd wear it down, begging for my fingers to run through it…

Hello, hardon. So we meet again.

I couldn't help it or stop myself. I was a hopeless cause. Better it be obvious here than in the middle of a charity fundraiser. That'd probably qualify as inappropriate at any black tie event.

I grabbed myself and stroked.

One hand braced against the cold tile of the shower wall while I pumped with the other. My eyes closed tightly while I tried not to think about how impersonal this was and what a poor substitute it was for what I really wanted. Behind my eyelids though, I could have it all and then some. Instead of my hand, it was Sookie's wrapped around me, small and warm. I thought of the way I felt electrified every time we touched or just brushed past one another. I imagined that coy smile looking up at me, remembering how her lips tasted on my own, and my knees felt like they could give out at any moment. My heart thudded in my chest and my breathing hitched as I pictured her in the shower with me. I grunted, imagining all her skin I had yet to see, imagining how it would feel against my own. Sweet, sweet torture.

With a grunt and a groan, I released, my body tingling straight down to my toes. I leaned fully against the tile, my forehead pressing against the cold tile as I panted and let the water rinse away the evidence. Fuck. If I could be so aroused by just thoughts of her, what would it be like if we were ever more than just "friends?"

I didn't have long to consider it before a flush echoed around the bathroom. The hot water was suddenly scalding and I was tripping over myself to get out of it's spray, forcing muscles that weren't ready to work to do their job. "Fuck! Pam! I'm going to kill you!"

She cackled from the other side of the frosted glass door. I slid it open just enough to glare at her. She rolled her eyes at me, staying far enough away she couldn't be caught by an outstretched arm. "I am all for being fashionably late, but if you don't get your ass moving there'll be no point in going at all. My dress is too fabulous not to be lorded over many."

"Fuck you, Pam. You're not even ready! What did I say about stepping foot into my room?"

"Not to do it," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "But you didn't catch me in your room. You caught me in your bathroom. There was no mention of that being off limits. You really must be more clear."

"Get the hell out!"

She laughed again, dodging the bar of soap I rocketed in her direction before slipping out of the room, yelling once more for me to hurry up. It may not have been a cold shower, but it was just as effective as one. I cleaned up in a hurry, thankful business was already taken care of.

I also may have plotted a couple ways to kill my sister while having it look like an accident or natural causes. I had heard some excellent things about the potential of poisons and I did think Pam would prefer to make a pretty corpse…

I was just secured my cufflinks before moving in front of the mirror to tie my bowtie when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Enter, Pam." The door creaked open and I caught my first look of her in the reflection of the mirror before turning to look myself. Pam really had prepared for every occasion. Her dress was made of some formfitting, metallic black fabric that pooled in a small train behind her. Her shoulders were bare and her hair was pulled back in a tight and elaborate updo. She was wearing a necklace around her neck that I recognized as one of our mother's pieces. She lifted the hem of her dress enough to show off the painful looking silver shoes adorning her feet before turning once in the doorway to show off the plunging back of the dress.

"Well?"

I gave her a smirk before turning back to the mirror and gripping the ends of my tie. "Not bad, but is that all you have? I know you can do better than that."

She crossed the room quickly before hitting me hard in the back with her silver clutch. "Glad to see your sense of humor is returning, even if there is nothing funny about that. Sit down on the bed."

I did as she said, if only because I knew just after insulting couture was not the time to be testing Pam. She reached forward and grabbed my bowtie and rapidly began doing the job I had started on. "The car is here. The driver hit on me when I answered the door. I don't think he'll be very chatty for the rest of the night. All my shoes and clothes have been moved into my room. If I'm going to have to keep answering your door and doing chores around here, I am going to demand compensation." She finished the knot, tying it a little tighter than I would have (probably to give me a taste of what her feet would be going through all night), and straightened it before taking a step back, hand on her hip. "Well?"

I stood and looked in the mirror, just because I wouldn't put it past Pam to do something to make me look fucking ridiculous just for her own giggles before nodding in approval and grabbing my tuxedo jacket. "Very nice. Learn to do that from one of your boyfriends?"

She smirked at me as I slipped the jacket on. "Close. I did pick it up in my dating life. I've become a true master of the art of tying knots. It's come in handy many, many times. Do you want to know why? I would just love to share."

I held my arm out for her and she gripped it to let me lead her out of the bedroom. "Fuck no," I answered while potting down my pockets to make sure I had what I needed for the night. "My imagination is damaging enough. The truth would require therapy."

"You have no idea."

"And I really don't want one." The driver was standing beside the car for the night and he looked a little terrified as he held the door open for us to slip into the back of it. Pam could be vicious when provoked, or just when she wanted to be for that matter. I had a feeling this guy would avoid taking any further Northman & Davis jobs if they could be passed off to someone else.

Pam was a glass and a half into the bottle of champagne when I was noticeably shifting around the leather seat, checking the window frequently to see how far away we were. "Spill it, Eric. What is _this_ about?" She gestured to me with a distaste while topping the champagne off again. "If you don't settle down, I'm going to push you out of the car and you can run along side it to burn off some energy."

"Sookie's going to be there tonight."

She stared intently at me before passing the glass across the seat to me. "You need this more than I do. Why am I only just learning of this now? You didn't think that was an important detail to tell me?"

I downed the contents of the glass like it was a shot before handing it back to her. "Would you believe me if I said I forgot?" She snorted and I sighed. "She's going to be there with her tool of a fiancé. I didn't think you'd take the news well."

There was a long moment of silence. It was long enough to make me uncomfortable and I looked away from the window to see her expression. She looked thoughtful. It wasn't something I saw often. "There isn't anything you can't tell me, Eric. You don't have to hide this or anything else. It isn't even that I dislike her, I just want you to be happy."

"I know, Pam."

She poured another glass of champagne and tossed it back like I had as the car pulled up to the event, the driver stopping in front of the steps leading up to the hall. "Also, I want you to be less of a whiny bitch." I laughed. "No abandoning me to Stackhouse stalk. I mean it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I agreed while the car door was opened for us. I avoided saying "promise." I wasn't confident enough in my ability to avoid Sookie to promise not to stalk. Pam seemed to read that on my face as she took my hand and followed me out of the car.

"Asshole."

I smirked while leading her up the steps. "Come on now, Pam. You love your big brother."

"I can take you or leave you really, but I can convincingly fake caring when the price is right." She gave me a sly grin as we walked in and my own eyes rolled. Both of us looked around at the large crowd Sophie-Anne had managed to draw in curiously. "Consider yourself lucky, Eric. You're with the most desirable thing here." I didn't want to think of Pam as being desirable and I think the face I made told her as much. I started nodding absently while looking for someone that bested Pam by far in my eyes, even though I knew I shouldn't be. "I'm also the best dressed." Sookie could be wearing a trash bag and I was sure I'd find it enticing. I continued nodding. "The music is pleasant." I nodded. "That woman over there is serving beer topless." I nodded. Pam slapped me hard in the chest.

"Dammit, Pam. What was that for?" Rubbing the spot on my chest a little, I suddenly realized what she had said. "Where?"

"If you insist on being completely transparent in your puppy love obsession, I'm going to call you on it. Do you want to embarrass yourself tonight?"

"Of course not, but-"

"But nothing. I wouldn't be a very good sister if I didn't beat sense into you when you require it and you require it a lot right now. That was your one and only warning. Next time- and there will be a next time- I use the Louboutin's."

I really wasn't sure what that was, but before I could ask, my attention was being yanked in another direction by the call of my name. Sam Merlotte was weaving through the bodies to reach Pam and I, looking more uncomfortable in his tuxedo than anyone else nearby. Amelia of all people was following just behind him.

"Eric, it's good to see you." He looked relieved, or as relieved as he could while tugging on the sleeves of his jacket, trying to make them longer. It was something he didn't wear often, I suspected. Sam was even more of a t-shirt and jeans guy out of the office than I was. I had never seen him so cleaned up. The day old scruff that was usually on his face had even been shaven clean.

I nodded to him and Amelia in turn. "Likewise, Sam. I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Pam. Pam, this is Sam Merlotte, he works for Northman & Davis, and this is his assistant, Amelia Broadway."

"You can clean up really nice, Mr. Northman," Amelia offered, but it was obvious she wasn't looking at me. Her and Pam were staring at one another and it was intense enough Sam looked away, tucking the hand he had held out to Pam back into the pocket of his pants when she hadn't even realized it had been offered. I saw my sister lick her lips and Amelia smirked. Ugh.

I quickly turned my attention to Sam before I watched my sister circle the girl who had fucked up my coffee for weeks like she was a shark about to dine. "No wife tonight?"

"The kids came down with a bug, so she didn't want to leave them with the sitter," he explained. "She insisted I should still come and do our part. Luckily Amelia was available. Only thing worse then being in these penguin suits is being in them alone around a bunch of people I don't know so well."

I looked over to Amelia who was whispering back and forth with my sister. "Amelia's availability was very lucky," I agreed. Lucky for Pam, that was. "Ladies, perhaps we could get you a drink before the mayor has a chance to down it all." I had been to enough events with him to know it was a real possibility. It was an excuse really. I wanted the chance to walk through the crowd to hopefully catch a glimpse of Sookie, but Pam was too caught in weaving her web around Amelia to notice. Soon Sam and I were headed to the bar. We both needed a drink ourselves.

"I don't usually come to this sort of thing," he mumbled while we waited our turn for the attention of the overworked bartenders. "Just send a donation in the mail and stay in, but knowing what you went through with your mom, I thought I ought to show my support publicly…"

I cut him off. It still wasn't something I talked about. "Thank you, Sam. I appreciate it, but that was unnecessary." Especially when I was sure this was less about raising money for cancer research and much more about Sophie-Anne playing socialite. "To be honest, I plan on making my donation and then making a quick departure." After I saw Sookie. "Have you seen anyone else from the office tonight?"

"A couple of people, yeah," he answered while I stepped up to make my drink order. I couldn't form the words required for alcohol when he continued. "Your assistant is here tonight. I met her fiancé. In fact, there she is, right over there, with…"

"Eric Northman, is that you?"

The shrill voice left me wincing as it called out over the chatter of other guests adopting the cause of the night. I didn't turn to face her. Instead I looked over to Sam. "Let me guess… with Sophie-Anne Leclerq?" He nodded, biting back a laugh at my expression. "Scotch. Make it a double." Pam could find her own drink among the mingling waiters carrying champagne flutes. The bartender made quick work of it before sliding the glass to my eagerly awaiting hand.

I still hadn't turned, but Sophie-Anne was getting closer. "Of course it is. How many men fill can fill out a tuxedo like that? Am I right girls?" I groaned and Sam snorted before turning to place his own drink order. "Eric, that is you, isn't it? I have people you just _have to _meet."

With a heavy sigh, I pivoted on the spot, ready to smile charmingly at bottled red, but I found myself more stunned than anything. Sure, it was Sophie-Anne, her assistant Andre, along with the tool that was Bill Compton, and the woman from the woods and restaurant Pam had named bitchface. That was startling enough, but it was what was just behind them that caused me to pause, stunned where I stood.

Sookie was a few feet behind them, looking radiant and uncomfortable. Her blonde hair fell loosely over her bare shoulders, though a few thick strands had fallen in front, creating a trail to her ample cleavage that peeked over the brocade bodice of her dress. The bodice clung to her delicious curves just past her hips before the dress flared outward in a skirt of draped fabric. She was bathed in red- it was my favorite color- except for a white, satin bow that hung just beneath her breasts. I had never been one to believe in Santa Claus, and Christmas seemed too far away, but I knew what I wanted to unwrap for every holiday from now until the day I died. Fuck. I wanted to come back after I died just to keep unwrapping that.

Welcome back, wood.

I opened my mouth to greet her, but before I had the chance, I was interrupted. "You!" He was hissing in a loud whisper, I assumed not to draw attention to himself. After Sophie-Anne had shouted over half the guests to get to me, I thought it was a little late for that. "What are you doing here? You are stalking my fiancée and I, aren't you?" My eyebrow shot up and I turned my gaze from Sookie to the tool, who looked like someone had just shit in his cornflakes.

Now there's a thought. Shit in Bill Compton's cornflakes. I could work with that…

Now wasn't the time for immaturity. I'd just have to file it away for use later, when it was time for immaturity. I glanced at Sookie and from the color her cheeks had turned, I determined it was safe to assume she hadn't gotten around to telling him just who she was working for yet. "Excuse me?"

Sophie-Anne looked horrified and apologetic. It was fake, as most things about her seemed to be. "Bill, you must be mistaken. This is Eric Northman of Northman & Davis, the communications firm. Eric is a close, _personal _friend of mine and tonight's cause is very close to his heart." Sophie-Anne moved to my side, taking my arm. I took a drink of whiskey to keep myself from cringing. At least it was an erection killer.

Bill's eyes went from Sophie-Anne to me to Sookie, who was looking at the floor as if it were a work of art she just had to study to appreciate. "I… You… Eric Northman?" He looked toward the woman from the woods who looked just as uncomfortable as he did. "I was under the impression you were a mechanic."

Sophie-Anne let out a nervous laugh, her acrylic fingernails digging into my expensive tuxedo jacket as she tried to indicate she had nothing to do with this. Fuck. I hated this. It was all fake and forced and I would never have anything to do with these people if it weren't for the necessary and inevitable politics that was required for any kind of successful business. "Then your impression was wrong. I have a friend who is a very talented and successful mechanic, but I'm not a part of his business." Successfully dismissing him without another word, I looked to Sookie who was still studying the floor. "You look stunning this evening, Miss Stackhouse."

She looked up and smiled briefly to me and Sam before averting her eyes to the floor once more. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt. Sophie-Anne released my arm- thankfully- and looked between us all. She didn't seem to like only finding out now that I was familiar with the group she had been with. What fun was that for her? "Well I know you know Andre. I suppose you know Lorena as well then?"

"We've met, yes, but not formally. At Compton's house of all places." Sookie's head shot up to look at me at the news. "Quite a coincidence, isn't it?"

"No, not really," Sophie-Anne answered, her pouting obvious. "Both Lorena and Bill are new employees of LeClerq, who have just recently relocated here from Seattle." Well there was another piece of the puzzle. "How do you know Bill?"

"Through Sookie. She happens to be my new assistant."

Sophie-Anne went from pouting to livid in a single second. Her face contorted in rage for the briefest of moments before she caught herself. I didn't know who it was for. I knew she was seeing dollars running away from her in her mind's eye. If I had told Sookie of the LeClerq plan (which I had), and she informed Bill of all the gory details (which it was safe to assume she hadn't), it would soon be out that socialite Sophie-Anne was a penniless fraud. Northman & Davis wouldn't be buying a thriving company they then dismantled. They'd be picking up the pieces of her shattered empire. She could feel the money slipping away.

I didn't do dirty, dishonest business though. I didn't think Sookie was the kind of woman who did either.

"What a surprise," she mumbled, not sounding remotely excited or pleased with this news.

"It is." I wasn't talking about the same thing as Sophie-Anne, however. I wanted a chance to talk to Sookie alone, to explain that Lorena was the woman I had witnessed stumbling out of the woods, but like the reality check she had promised to be, Pam, with Amelia on her arm, came laughing their way over to the suddenly very awkward party we found ourselves in.

"Where's my drink, Eric?" she asked before taking the partially consumed scotch out of my hands and taking a drink. I _needed _that, but she didn't seem to care I was glaring at her.

"I'm sure you know Sam's assistant, Amelia, from playing phone tag with me over tonight's affair, but allow me to introduce my sister, Pa-"

"Pamela Ravenscroft!" If Sophie-Anne had been furious a second ago, now she seemed over the fucking moon. "I can't believe it! Here, at my party!" I wanted to point out this wasn't a party, but I didn't have the chance before she carried on. "I am a huge fan of your fashion line! Half S&M, half schoolmarm and naughty librarian, it is to _die_ for! Eric, how could you keep your sister a secret from _me_ of all people?"

Pam seemed far less impressed. I shared the feeling, though probably not for the same reasons. Who the hell wore the stuff Pam designed? "Who the fuck is this?" Pam asked, thumbing her finger at Sophie-Anne. _Bitch._ She knew _exactly _who it was. She had tried to convince me to take her home from lunch after all. She just enjoyed putting me in an even more awkward situation because someone other than me or her father had just called her "Pamela." Sophie-Anne was lucky her eyes hadn't just been scratched out by very real fingernails. I supposed I was lucky she hadn't just called someone I was doing business with "bottled red" in return.

"Pam, Amelia, this is Sophie-Anne LeClerq, the woman throwing this fundraiser, her assistant, Andre, two new hires for LeClerq- _both from Seattle-_ Bill and Lorena," I lifted an eyebrow at Pam who returned the gesture, "and of course you both know Sookie."

Sam was whispering to Amelia who returned the action before he slipped off into the crowd. Lucky bastard. There was a moment of very tense silence that Pam just had to interrupt. "It's always a pleasure to meet someone who appreciates amazing clothes," she said to Sophie-Anne, but I could just tell it wasn't what she really wanted to say. She didn't wait long to say it though when she turned to Bill. "I don't like saying it aloud, it gives him too much pleasure, but Eric was right. You really are an unfortunate looking man. Have you ever seen that big ball of fire in the sky we call a sun? Being reminded men who look like you are what's out there on the market always make me so proud to be a lesbian."

Sophie-Anne, Andre, and Amelia laughed outright. Lorena looked like she smelled something bad. Sookie looked shocked while I smirked. Bill sputtered, the offense against him obvious on his really pale face. "Who do you think you are? I've never…"

"Seen the sun? Yes, I suspected that."

"Bill, you shouldn't be so uptight," Sophie-Anne scolded, brushing past me to secure the arm of Pam's Amelia hadn't claimed and I seized the opportunity to grab my scotch back from my sister. "It's a party. Lighten up and enjoy yourself! Pam, you really must meet some of the other guests. This is a "Who's Who" of northern Louisiana."

Sophie-Anne started dragging her away with the lapdog that was Andre following hot on her heels. Pam shot me a dirty look over her shoulder and I waved in amusement before realizing who that left me with. _Great._

"I apologize if my sister said anything that might have offended you." My voice was flat and insincere and Bill along with bitchface- or Lorena- glared at me. Sookie looked like she was torn between fighting a smile and crying. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to explain what I could, but I didn't have a chance.

"Excuse us," Bill spat angrily, gripping Sookie's arm just above the elbow. He pulled her roughly away from us and into the crowd of partygoers, all who seemed oblivious to the exchanges that had just taken place. The way he touched her made me see red. No woman had ever invoked this kind of feeling in me before. I wanted to rip the tool into tiny, unrecognizable pieces, then set those pieces on fire, only to then piss on that fire…

"Just how well do you know Sookie?"

I blinked out of my murderous thoughts to look at the unpleasant face of Lorena. Her hair was pulled so tight, it made her face look even more severe than I had seen it in the past. She wasn't an attractive woman, not to me at least, and there was something cold about her. Her eyes were roaming up and down my frame and I was having a difficult time not gagging at the stare. "Not nearly as well as I'm sure you know Bill," I answered. "She's my assistant and a good friend's sister. Nothing more." I did hope to change that eventually. Soon, actually. As soon as possible.

She smiled at me and hummed in thought and I found she reminded me of a snake. "We all need our little amusements, don't we?" My eyebrow arched as I studied her face. Was she talking about me and Sookie? Or her and Bill? Or is that how Bill felt about Sookie? Before I could question her further, she gave me another sinister smile and turned, disappearing into the crowd as well.

Fuck. I needed more alcohol for any of this to make sense. I downed what was left of the whiskey, ignoring the burn in my throat, and dropped the glass onto a passing waiter's tray before following the route I had seen Bill drag Sookie. It was hard to not be sidetracked when familiar faces grabbed my arm to stop me, but I was a man on a mission. I just couldn't seem to find the red-dressed woman who haunted my every single dream.

I spent ten agonizing minutes weaving through people, trying to find the tool with my Sookie, but they were nowhere to be found. My mind raced with all the things that could be going wrong. Did he hurt her when he was angry? Is that why she hadn't told him about who I was yet? I dismissed the idea quickly. Sookie was fucking stubborn. She'd fight back. Maybe he had just done the safest thing and dragged her out of the fundraiser. Maybe I should call her and find out if she's okay…

I'd do anything to talk to her. I fished my phone out of my pocket and slipped out onto the terrace, away from the noise of the party. I was only a step out the door when I realized my phone wouldn't be necessary. I ducked back behind the door, out of sight but within earshot.

"This isn't up for debate, darling." His voice had a hard edge to it. "You're going to quit. I won't have you working for that man. I don't trust him or the way he looks at you and I'm quite disappointed you insist on fighting this as you are. His presence is no healthier for you and for I than that of your dolt brother."

"You don't get to talk about Jason that way," Sookie argued back. My feelings exactly. "And I still want an explanation for Eric seeing Lorena at _our_ house. You had to know that was who he had seen! Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the last time, sweetheart, you already know this. Lorena and I work together. She is the only familiar face I have in this godforsaken hellhole of a state. That man upset you intentionally and I know you are not very fond of Lorena. I could not justify upsetting you further. It would have only given that juvenile and insolent grouping of man babies exactly what they wanted."

Juvenile man babies? Who the fuck did he think he was? Operation Shit in the Tool's Cornflakes was now a go and I couldn't wait to inform the troops. Jason could really have fun with that. I cleared my throat loudly, taking a step out from where I was concealed. I saw Bill still had a grip on Sookie's arm, but he released it like it burned him when he turned his attention to me, eyes narrowed. "I will see you back inside, darling, when you decide to return to civilization." He brushed past me in a hurry. I smirked as he passed.

It was then that I had a chance to look at Sookie. She was wiping carefully at her eyes, trying not to smear her makeup. In the moonlight, I could tell she hadn't fully succeeded, but she still looked beautiful to me. "Are you okay, Sookie?"

She turned her back to me, leaning forward on the cement railing of the terrace. "I'm sorry," she mumbled so quietly, I barely heard her. I didn't really know what to say, but I found that kind of happened a lot around her. I moved to stand next to her, leaning on the railing as well, looking up to the sky at the stars that were visible for the night. "I'm not quitting."

"Then you don't really have anything to be sorry for, do you?"

She wiped at her eyes again and looked over at me. "I have plenty to be sorry for right now. I should have told him before we got here in case we ran into you. I can't believe he said that you were stalking us and talked down to you like that in front of your friends and…"

"Those people- with the exception of Sam- aren't my friends. You've met my friends. These people are at best colleagues. Necessary evils, but nothing I can't do without and _wish_ to be without on a regular basis. I couldn't care less about what they think of me. I don't need their approval. I _really _couldn't care less about what your fiancé thinks of me, and I really don't want to ever have his approval." I'd consider it an insult if he ever did approve of me. "If anyone should apologize, I should for what Pam said to the douche." Her eyes narrowed. "I mean Bill. It was uncalled for, even if very true."

"You don't have to be so mean."

"Mean? Honest? It's all pretty much the same thing. If someone doesn't want to hear something mean, they probably shouldn't deserve it."

She shook her head, but didn't say anything. Instead she looked back out at the grounds. I didn't know how much of them she could see in the dark, but I had the feeling that even if it would've been light out, she wouldn't have actually seen anything. She was lost in her thoughts. I'd have given almost anything for a peek into her mind right then.

"What are you thinking 'bout right now?"

I turned toward her, surprised by her question and amused our thoughts had been so similar. It made sense. There was a lot unsaid between us. I hoped it wouldn't always have to be that way. "I was wondering if you dance."

Her lips curled into a reluctant smile, but she didn't turn to face me. "Maybe."

"Maybe? That must mean you don't Pity, because I happen to enjoy dancing and I think my date for the night has exchanged me for something that fills out a dress better than I do yet again."

She laughed a little and I felt a knot in my chest loosen at the sound. It was a knot that had formed when I had seen Bill grab and drag her away. I think I worried I'd never hear that wonderful sound again. "I didn't say I didn't dance."

"You didn't say you did either. Are you one of those unfortunate people who couldn't keep the rhythm for the life of them? I bet you are."

"Oh really?" She turned to face me, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight with tears that hadn't managed to fall (and that I was determined to not let fall), and her hands moved to her hips. Ungh. "What do you want to bet?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, a smirk on my lips. "Name your terms, Stackhouse." They were words I had said a lot, but never to someone who looked so good in a dress… and yes, I had seen Jason in a dress on more than one occasion.

"Dinner," she answered smugly. I nodded in agreement, but she shook her head rapidly back and forth, her loose hair teasing me with every toss of it. "Homemade. No cheating. Nothing delivered, nothing frozen and reheated, nothing made from a blue box. A real home cooked dinner. The winner gets to sit back and enjoy while the loser slaves away in the kitchen."

"Agreed. I hope your cooking makes up for what I am sure is your shitty dancing."

"I hope you take a few lessons before you burn your house down." She held her hand out for me to shake and I quickly uncrossed my arms to seize her hand in mine. It was so warm and soft and fit perfectly within my own. I grasped her fingers and lifted her hand while bending to meet it, pressing a single kiss to her skin. My hand and lips burned. If she had any doubt about how I felt about our newfound "friendship," it'd all be cleared up when I held her body to my own.

She blushed, I could see it even in the darkness of the terrace, and I moved to her side, resting a hand on her back to lead her into the hall. She looked nervous, but I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like anyone would notice if she really couldn't dance. Everyone at events like this had their heads stuck too far up their own asses to pay attention to anyone else.

"I must look like a complete mess," she frowned as we walked into the lighting of the hall. It seemed a silly thing for a girl like her to be worried about. No matter how much those gathered paid to look the way they did, she managed to outshine them all without even trying. She pulled a compact out of her small evening bag and began fixing her eyes while I grabbed a pair of champagne flutes from a passing tray.

"You look perfect, Sookie." I didn't tend to mean compliments like that when I gave them. I didn't really give many compliments ever for that matter. With her, I meant it. She smiled at me and tucked away the mirror. "Liquid courage?" I asked while holding out one of the flutes to her.

"I really shouldn't. It goes straight to my head. I may be a southern girl but I was never one for heavy drinkin' or drinkin' much at all really." She debated silently before smiling and grabbing one from me. "What the hey? Might as well enjoy myself, right?"

"Exactly," I agreed, tilting my own glass to hers. "To you enjoying yourself tonight." She grinned and clinked her glass to mine and we both lifted them to our lips, but I never got the rewarding sip.

"There you are, Eric. I've been looking everywhere for you." Pam, with Amelia in tow, grabbed my arm and I quickly righted my glass to keep from sloshing it all over me. "If you _ever_ think about doing something like that to me again, I will castrate you in your sleep. Do you understand me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Pam, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Do you mind?"

"So I see." She eyed Sookie critically for a minute before offering her a tight lipped smile. "Hello again, Sookie." As quickly as she turned to Sookie, she turned back to me with a vengeance. "Sophie-Anne and her little minion were cute for ten seconds while worshipping the ground I walk on, but then they went on and on and on about donations. It was worse than a desperate tax collector. I said repeatedly that you had the check from us, but…"

"Shit," I mumbled, not wanting to run into Sophie-Anne again if I could help it. "I'll take care of it and avoid her pandering if I can." I handed my glass of champagne to Sookie and offered her an apologetic smile. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. We have a bet to settle." She nodded while I shot Pam a don't-let-Sookie-out-of-your-sight look. I didn't want to have to lose her and hope to track her down yet again tonight. Pam just nodded stiffly in understanding while I made my way through the crowd to take care of our contribution.

It took me maybe ten minutes to get things squared away and perhaps five minutes to weave my way through the masses both ways in order to get back to the girls. By the time I had, Sookie had finished her flute of champagne, she had finished mine off as well, and was halfway through a third. Her cheeks were rosy, but it wasn't from embarrassment, and she was giggling while an amused Pam and Amelia looked on.

"Eric!" she practically squealed as I returned. Yep, a real lightweight. "You have to try this. It's really, _really _good."

"I bet it is." I shot Pam a warning look that was met with a small shrug of her shoulders while she pulled Amelia off to dance and leaving me with the giggling Sookie. I loved the sound of that giggle, but I worried about whether or not she'd really embarrass herself if we tried to dance. I had a feeling she'd be angry at me if I let such a thing happen. "Maybe you should put that down until we have a winner for our bet."

She nodded, tipping the glass backward and emptying the contents into her mouth before setting it down on a piece of what I was sure was antique furniture. Not exactly what I had meant, but I wasn't going to correct her now. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out to the floor where couples were dancing. Pam and Amelia laughed from the opposite side of the floor and I casually flipped them off before getting into position with Sookie. The problem in my pants had dissipated after Pam and Amelia had first interrupted us, but it was back now. Sookie held herself a little closer to me than was really necessary. I couldn't bring myself to correct her.

My hand was on the small of her back, her arm hung over my shoulder, and our other hands were clasped between us. I was surprised that even in her present state, she actually _could_ dance. From the way she smiled as we began, I concluded she really enjoyed doing it. "I told you I could dance," she stated smugly, as if she was reading g my mind. "Where'd you learn it?"

"You attend enough of these functions, you have to learn or you end up looking like a fool. I don't really enjoy looking like a fool, so learning was much easier. Plus, when you ask a girl to dance, it helps if you are capable of it yourself." She giggled again and I felt my cock stiffen to a new degree. Sookie looked up at me and giggled again, her already flushed cheeks turning rosier. She must've felt my growing problem as well. Not wanting to draw further attention to the situation, I cleared my throat. "You really do look great tonight, Sookie. Red is my favorite color."

She smiled up at me and I thought my heart may have skipped a beat. Every time I saw it, it made me upset she spent any of her time frowning. "You're kind of beautiful, Eric."

I blinked in confusion, my eyes focusing on her face as I tried to bite back the laugh that was going to spill out at any moment. I had to remind myself she really had no idea what she was saying while riding the high of her alcohol wave. "What?"

Her cheeks flushed deeper still. I wondered if she needed to sit down. "You heard me, mister." She pulled her hand away from my back in order to smack me scoldingly on the chest before returning it to its previous home. "You're real nice to look at."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little. I had been called many things and described in many ways, but beautiful hadn't ever come up before. Pam had called me pretty a few times, usually shortly before I kicked her ass (literally). "Well, thank you… I think."

She ducked her head to hide from my eyes and laughed against my chest as we danced silently, only the sound of the music and the chatter around the hall around us. After a solid minute, she lifted her head and looked up at me again. "What did Sophie-Anne mean when she said tonight's cause was close to you? Did you lose someone to cancer?"

I frowned, suddenly uncomfortable with how close we were to one another. Sam's mention had been difficult, but Sophie-Anne's had been begging for physical retaliation. It wasn't something I discussed with anyone, and holding Sookie in my arms, even in a room full of people seemed intimate. I didn't do intimacy.

But I couldn't stop myself from answering. "Yes," I answered, looking over her head to where Pam and Amelia were dancing. "My mother, almost a year ago."

"Was it a long struggle?"

I winced at the question. "We don't know," I answered honestly. "She didn't like doctors or hospitals. We don't know how long she suffered in silence, just putting on a brave face before she couldn't keep up the façade any longer. By the time we knew… it was too late. There was nothing that could be done."

"That's terrible." Her eyes misted over with tears she tried to cover up by looking down at the floor. "And then you have an awful relationship with your dad. That's just so sad…"

I stopped us in the middle of the dance floor, lifting my hand to her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes, even if it was difficult to see all over again. "Hey, listen to me. It's okay. I'm okay. Things that happen, bad and good, just make us stronger."

She nodded up at me before wiping at her eyes again. When she pulled her hands away, she looked a little green. A lot green really. "Eric? I think I need to go to the bathroom."

I nodded down at her, offering her what I hope was a reassuring smile before resting my hand on the small of her back and leading her through the crowd. With my size, when I really wanted to part a sea of people, I could get it done and easily. We got directions that took us down a hallway, but when we reached the bathroom, the door was locked. I pounded on it a few times while Sookie leaned against me, my side supporting most of her weight. "Emergency here," I called through the door.

"Please be patient and wait your turn," a man's voice called back. I could hear a lot of shuffling on the other side of the door. Pissing wasn't really that complicated. "It will just be a moment."

"If you have to walk through a pile of puke on your way out, don't say I didn't warn you."

Sookie elbowed me in the ribs, clearly not amused I would "imply" such a thing about her, so I offered her an apologetic smile. I would say anything to get the bathroom unoccupied though. Sookie wasn't the kind of woman who'd want to be known as the person who threw up at a black tie fundraiser from a glass too many of champagne.

There was more rustling on the other side of the door before the lock finally turned on. The door swung open wildly in annoyance, and Bill Compton appeared in the opening, righting his cummerbund and shirt hastily before he looked up to see who had intruded on him, his eyes widening as he looked at Sookie, not even registering my presence. Lorena was just behind him, stock still, frozen mid sweep of her makeup as she fixed it.

Sookie's mouth fell open in shock and she pulled herself away from the support of my side in order to peek into the bathroom, her eyes closing tightly as she realized it was meant for one person's usage.

"Sweetheart, I can explain…"

Sookie cut him off by lifting one of her hands. He seemed too frightened to say anything more. If I was the one who had just been caught with my pants down (almost literally) by Sookie, I would've said anything to make her listen. He didn't deserve her. I doubted he ever had. We were all staring at her as she took deep breaths before nodding to herself and reopening her blue eyes.

She glared at Bill before her head pivoted to get a good glare in on Lorena. Then, she looked at me and the helpless expression on her face crushed me. She opened her mouth while blinking back tears. "Eric, I…"

But she never got another word out. She bent over suddenly and an awful retching sound greeted us all as Sookie released the contents of her stomach onto my pants and shoes as Lorena and Bill looked on.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once more for all the new reviews, favorites, and watches. I appreciate every single one.**

**To respond to some of the reviews: I am flattered anyone thinks this version of Eric resembles vampire Eric, which is exactly what I was going for. I think the character of Eric is perfect as he is and couldn't really imagine changing his personality, even if changing the story.**

**There are obviously a lot of connections to the SVM series so far, both story wise and by reference (though things will get increasingly off course from here on out), and they're all intentional. **

**And I'm glad people enjoy things from Eric's perspective. Down the road, if there's ever a demand for Sookie's perspective, I'd be willing to write a one-shot or something to fill in some of the blanks, but I like it being the world as Eric sees it.**

**Thank you again for the reviews and support. **


	7. Chapter 7: It's Kind of Weird

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven - It's Kind of Weird

Horrified.

I had thought that when I graduated from school and moved out of the frat house, this wasn't supposed to happen until I had children, and then, they were really supposed to save it for Auntie Pam. I felt frozen in some kind of awful, foul smelling nightmare, unsure of how to proceed or what to say. If I did speak, I was afraid what might come out wouldn't be supportive and concerned. I was afraid to move a muscle, but I didn't seem to be the only one. Sookie hadn't moved a muscle, still bent over to one side of me, and Bill and Lorena stood just inside the bathroom door, eyes wide at what had just happened, and seemingly as equally frozen.

My mind traveled a million miles an hour, fighting over what I needed to do versus what I wanted to do. I wanted to get out of this tuxedo and into a shower as fast as fucking possible. That was really at the top of my list, but without any other options here with me, it would require going home. That was just fine, since I wanted to leave. I wanted to forget the fact that Sookie of all people had just thrown up on me and I really wanted to forget that Bill and Lorena had been there to witness it. I also really wanted to punch the both of them in their fucking faces, consequences be damned. What did I need to do though? I needed to make sure Sookie was okay. Everything else, even the fact that I was covered in a champagne stomach soup, needed to move to the back burner until I knew she was going to be fine… or as fine as one could be when their entire life seemed to just turn upside down in front of them.

I slowly lifted one of my hands and Bill flinched backwards, deeper into the bathroom, but I ignored his not unfounded paranoia and rested my hand on the small of Sookie's back. "Sookie?" I rubbed her back in small circles. While the gesture was familiar and would've been intimate in any other situation, this decidedly wasn't. I was just concerned. "Sookie, can you stand up? Let me help you, I can get you out of here."

A laugh erupted, but it wasn't coming from the hunched over girl in a evening gown and instead from the haughty bitch in the bathroom. My hand not burning from the contact with Sookie clenched into a fist, but I refused to lift my eyes to look at what I was sure was a very amused Lorena. I could only focus on one thing right now. "She's such a child, William," her voice said, and I felt Sookie's back tense beneath my hand. I braced myself for a round two. I wasn't going to move. I wasn't going to let Sookie think she had done anything wrong. She hadn't. "I've said that from the beginning."

"Enough, Lorena," the tool snapped back with a hard edge in his voice. "This isn't about you." I was pretty sure he was wrong about that. "Sookie, sweetheart…" His hand reached forward and touched her shoulder, and Sookie's body jerked upward into a standing position as she shot away from both of our touches like they scalded her. Her wide eyes were bloodshot and tears ran unconcealed down her face. Her bare shoulders rose and fell quickly as she took short breaths that only seemed to fuel her unending stream of tears. Her beautiful, golden hair that I so often longed to run my fingers through was now a mess and matted with the remnants of what I was sure was also running down my legs right now. I refused to look down at myself in order to verify that.

She looked between the three of us, who all seemed to be frozen in the awful nightmare once more. In my line of work, I considered myself a master of reading expressions. It was a necessary talent to have, to hear the things people _weren't_ saying, but when Sookie's teary eyes met my own, I found myself at a loss. It was unreadable and distant, detached yet determined. I didn't know what to make of it. The only thing I knew was I didn't like it.

"This is ridiculous!" For the first time since Vomitgate, my eyes left Sookie in order to narrow at Lorena. It seemed stupid to think she'd be at all concerned about Sookie given the situation we found ourselves in right now, but she couldn't even politely fake shame. I wondered if her heart beat at all. "I don't have time for this insipid foolishness!" She shoved past Bill, lifting her skirt to walk carefully out the door to avoid the puddle pooling around me. "Are you coming along, Bill?" The way her icy words were delivered, she didn't seem to be really asking at all.

"No." My narrowed eyes moved to him for the first time and I was pleased to see he looked as sick as Sookie had just been. Good. If he thought he'd get away with tossing his cookies on me though, I'd be happy to show him just how wrong he was.

The douche's answer had been the wrong one. "A mistake you'll regret," Lorena spat, looking deadly before turning and storming off down the hall, the sound of her high heels on the granite floor the only sound surrounding us until it faded to nothingness. I wondered if I looked at him the same way as she did, because I sure as hell wanted him to turn tail and run with her until he reached whatever hole in the ground it was he had crawled out of. If he wouldn't return to it willingly, I would volunteer to make the choice for him.

"Leave us and clean yourself up," the tool sneered at me and my eyebrow shot up. Did he really think that I'd take instruction from him of all people? Or that he was in any kind of position to order me around? I'd give him points for bravery, but they wouldn't make up for how many he lost for being fucking stupid.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I require a private word with my fiancée. She is owed an explanation that you are not." His arms crossed in front of his chest, adopting some alpha male stance he really didn't deserve. Did he think I found that intimidating? Who the fuck did he think he was kidding?

"I don't recall hearing Sookie say she wanted a private word with you." I couldn't really imagine anyone wanting to speak to him now or ever, least of all Sookie. I didn't know how he had ever convinced her to go out with him, let alone marry him, but it was obvious now he _really _didn't deserve her. I wouldn't let him anywhere near her ever again if I could, and I wouldn't leave her to face him alone.

"She is _my _fiancée. I can have a private word with her when I want or need to. You're not entitled to deprive me of such."

"And you're hardly entitled to tell me what to do or where to go."

"You're covered in filth."

"Yet I still look and smell like fucking roses when compared to a sack of spineless, sad shit like you."

"Stop it! Stop this stupid posturing! Both of you!" Sookie's sudden, sobbed shout made both of us freeze again, both sets of eyes turning to look at her. It was the first time she had spoken and I found my chest tighten now that she had. It broke a part of me to see her so broken.

"Sookie, we need to talk…"

She cut him off with a shake of her head and I found myself smirking smugly, glancing from her to him in order to catch his wounded expression. She extended a shaking hand outward to him. "Give me your keys."

He sputtered like a fish out of water and I had to try not to laugh. "What for, darling?"

She took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes with the hand not waiting for the keys. She squared her shoulders and stood tall. She may have been broken, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking so or seeing it. At that moment, I might've been in love. "So I can get myself back to Bon Temps."

Before I could volunteer to help her, Bill was answering… or more like trying to claw his way out of the hole he had dug himself and back into her good graces. "And what about me? We need to talk about this like two adults. We can work through this. I know what you might be thinking, but it isn't what it looked like."

She snorted. "I may be many things, Bill Compton, but stupid isn't one of them and I'm pretty insulted you think you can even try sayin' something like that right now." I'd noticed the accent she had probably spent the last few years repressing always came out more when she was upset. I loved the sound of it. I would've smiled if the situation and conditions were different. "I've given you the benefit of the doubt too many times, but that's on me, and I'm not makin' that mistake again. We've got nothin' to talk about. It isn't talkin' you want to do anyway. You just want to make more excuses, but I've heard 'em all before. You're workin' late, you've gotta go outta town, you're just friends, it's innocent, I'm pushin' you away being so suspicious when you haven't done anything wrong…" Her voice trailed off as her blonde head shook back and forth. I was fucking proud of her. "No more. Give me your keys."

He fumbled awkwardly, delaying what Sookie seemed to have her mind set on before reluctantly dropping them into her outstretched hand. He glanced at me and his face hardened. "We _will _discuss this when I reach home."

"You won't be returnin' home tonight if you know what's good for you, Bill," she argued right back and despite the seriousness and finality of the mood, I let myself smile a little. "The Sheriff was a good friend of my daddy's and Jason went to school with the Deputy. I've known 'em all my life and if you think they wouldn't haul you off to the station without askin' a single question, you're mistaken. Or worse for you still, I could call Jason and Tray." I actually grinned. If she didn't, I just might. "Both of them are real good with a huntin' rifle. Did you know people go missin' from Bon Temps all the time never to be seen from again? The woods around town are real thick like. People from out of town don't know what they're gettin' into when they go for an innocent walk in the woods. Lots of wild animals runnin' around in there."

So fucking proud of her. Bill's mouth gaped. I wanted to laugh. "Are you threatening me, Sookie?"

"Nope, I'm not threatening you. I'm doin' the fair thing and warnin' you. You won't be returnin' home tonight. If I were you, I'd stay out of Bon Temps altogether tonight and lay low from now on. Word travels real quickly in a small town."

"It's my home!" He looked just as agitated as he sounded. "_Mine._ You can't expect me to just never return to it!"

"I need to gather my thoughts, on my own, without you hoverin' around me tellin' me we need to talk and makin' your excuses. You can come back Monday, but not a moment before then." It was my turn to frown as his face was suddenly flooded with hope. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Yes," he agreed with a nod of his head, his hands shoving into the pockets of his tuxedo pants. I kind of suspected he was playing with himself in jubilation over Sookie's forgiving nature. Personally, I was wondering if she was still drunk. "You're right, sweetheart. We need to let this settle and have our discussion when cooler, calmer heads can prevail." He stepped around the puddle pooled at my feet to reach Sookie and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I saw her flinch. "I'll get back to the fundraiser so no one is aware of this embarrassing little spat." He then turned to me. "No one who matters at least."

Fuck you too, buddy. Just wait until I get my hands on your cornflakes.

Without another word, he was retreating down the hall quickly (probably so Sookie didn't have a chance to change her mind), following the same path Lorena had taken. I had a feeling I knew where he'd be spending the night, despite the "misunderstanding" that had left him homeless for the next twenty-four hours. Was that really all the punishment he was going to receive? Once he had rounded the corner, I turned to look at Sookie, my eyes begging for some kind of explanation.

Any strength she had summoned for her exchange with the tool was gone now. Tears were flowing again, her bottom lip quivering as we stared silently at one another. "You should go home, Eric," she finally said as she brushed her hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry I…" She couldn't seem to muster the words and just gestured towards my soaked pants that I still couldn't look down at.

"I'm not concerned about that," I dismissed. Okay, it was a tiny lie. I _was_ concerned about that. If I thought Pam cluttering up the common rooms of my house made my skin crawl, I really had had no idea. "I'm concerned about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. No one would be fine right now. You just caught your fiancé cheating on you…"

"You were right!" she suddenly yelled, startling me into silence. She was the only person who ever yelled at me and every time I was shocked anyone would even try. "Is that what you want to hear? Fine. You were right, you were right, you were right. He didn't want to marry me. He obviously meant more to me than I meant to him. You were right, I was wrong, and-"

"I don't care about that," I interrupted. Is that what she thought I was after? That I was standing around in sick just because her misery was some personal victory?

"Then what are you doing here? What do you care about? Are you trying to say you care about me?"

"Yes." It felt strange to admit, especially to her, and it made me vulnerable, but I felt like it was obvious despite all of that.

She rubbed madly at her eyes and face. "Go home, Eric."

Fuck. That smarted. I didn't know what was the most injured… my pride or something more significant, something I wasn't sure I wanted to think about.

She stormed into the bathroom, tossing an expensive towel at me that I caught before she slammed and locked the door right in front of me. I stared at in surprise before lifting my hands to it and pounding on the wooden divider. I was literally soaked in her misery and she was just going to walk away? Lock me out? I wasn't going to let that happen. "Sookie, you need to talk about this." I hoped I didn't sound like the fucking douche right now, even if we were singing the same tune. "We need to talk." I waited for some kind of response. I could hear her getting sick yet again on the other side of the door in between sounds that could only be described as sobs. "You can't drive like this. Let me get you home, or let me call Jason. Anything. Tell me what you need." I just needed her to let me help her in some way.

I could hear her crying. I hated the sound of it. "Go away, Eric. Please. Just go away."

I didn't know what to do, so I could only do as she asked.

I hastily and inefficiently wiped down my pants and shoes with the towel before laying it over the mess on the floor. I didn't go back in the direction Sookie and I had come from, the same direction Bill and Lorena had gone. Instead I continued down the hall, looking for some back exit for me to escape through unnoticed. When I found one, I stepped out into the night air, breathing deeply as I tried to clear my head. It didn't help.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Pam's. It rang three times before my sister answered with such a cheery greeting. "Where are you and why the fuck does it require calling me?" I could hear her moving somewhere more quiet as the sound of conversations going in and out around her resonated through the connection.

"Hello to you too," I responded tersely. I had to remind myself none of this was Pam's fault. Well, maybe some of the vomit was Pam's fault since I was pretty sure she had encouraged Sookie to down the champagne like it was water, but I don't even think the alcohol was what had made her throw up. "I'm outside. We need to get out of here."

"Why? What did you do?"

I growled into the phone before I could stop myself. I didn't want to explain over the phone, nor did I know how to explain this clusterfuck. "I didn't do anything, Pam. I just can't go back in there."

"I'm not leaving. I'm enjoying myself."

"What? You never enjoy yourself."

"Just because something prickly and undesirable has crawled up your ass and died recently doesn't mean we're all suffering from the same ailment, Eric. It's still early. If you need to leave, then leave. I'll find a way home."

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging at it, but unwilling to argue with her. I didn't really want to be alone, but Pam deserved her fun, even if I didn't want to know a fucking thing about it. "Fine. I'll see you later." I ended the call before she could say anything else or ask for any details of what had "crawled up my ass and died." Fortunately for me, the driver was easy to find and he was so pleased Pam wasn't with me, he didn't even ask any questions about the rancid smell that clung to me.

I ignored his polite small talk throughout the drive back to my home in exchange for staring out the window sightlessly. How had things gone to shit so quickly? One minute, everything had been going perfectly. Sookie and I were smiling, laughing, and even flirting. There was a level of unspoken, natural comfort between us and it seemed to be showing more than ever. And even though it had come at the expense of my tuxedo and dress shoes, I was glad Sookie had seen Bill for the tool he was. I should be on top of the fucking world.

But Sookie had done what she had done since I first met her. She closed up, closed down, and pushed all that bothered her away. In twenty-four hours, did she plan on pretending none of it had happened? Just like the kisses? Just like the heated looks that passed between us? Just like the innocent touches that scalded my skin? I wanted to believe that when she had told me to leave, she hadn't meant it, but it felt like I was just kidding myself. I didn't know where I stood with her. I had admitted I cared. She had told me to leave her alone.

I paid the driver in a haze when we reached my home. From his expression, I tipped him more than I meant to, but I couldn't be bothered to give a shit. I didn't go in through the front. Instead, I went into the garage, emptying my pockets before stripping out of my fouled clothing and tossing all of it into the garbage. I didn't care if my drycleaners could perform a miracle. I never wanted to see any of it again. I didn't want the reminder. I'd rather drop a couple grand on something new, something untainted, than remember the way Sookie had looked so broken while sobbing inconsolably when I had worn that one.

I dropped my phone, wallet, and keys numbly on the kitchen counter as I passed through it on my way to my room. The shower I took once inside my bathroom was nothing like the one I had taken a few short hours before. I had a lot to clean myself of. My legs and feet were actually the least of my concern now. I wanted to wash away the uncertainty. I wanted to wash away the rejection. I wanted to wash away all the memories of the night. I scrubbed until my skin felt raw and the hot water was running cold. It didn't help nearly enough.

I pulled on a pair of knit pants and weighed my options. I considered running until my legs no longer worked, but I wasn't sure I wanted to think anymore. I could get dressed again, call Jason, find out what bar he had parked himself at for the night, and drive there, waiting impatiently for whenever Sookie might call her brother for help so I could step in, but it felt like torturing myself. I wanted to be numb. I _needed_ to be numb. I found myself a bottle of scotch, took it to bed, and drank until I fell into the solace of a dreamless yet restless sleep.

It didn't last nearly long enough.

The sound of what I thought was my doorbell pulled me abruptly from my slumber and my eyes blinked open to find my room still completely dark. A rumble of thunder echoed through the room from outside and a glance at the digital clock on my night stand told me it was quarter to four in the morning. "Fucking storm," I muttered, covering my head with a pillow from the other side of the bed. Storms didn't usually succeed in waking me up. I just seemed to have all the luck tonight.

And then the doorbell rang again.

I pulled the pillow off my face and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out who the fuck would possibly come to my front door at this hour in the middle of a storm. Maybe Alcide was in the dog house? If he wolf-whistled at the wrong girl and fucked things up with Maria-Star after all the preaching he did to me, he deserved to spend the night on my wet front step. Jason and Tray only crashed on my couch when they were drinking in Shreveport and were drunk enough not to be able to navigate the dark country roads. They always gave me some kind of warning though, and neither had said anything when we had congregated in Jason's backyard.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Pam.

I sat upright as a wave of panic rushed through me. Fuck. What could have happened? Was this one of those "we need you to come in and identify the body" visits like they showed on TV? Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. I scrambled out of bed in a hurry, the sheets wrapping around my legs causing me to fall over like a tree that had just gotten owned by a lumberjack. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed loudly, kicking madly at the offending cotton. My heart was racing so fast, I heard the sheet tear, but it gave me the freedom to get to my feet and out my bedroom door, where I promptly collided with…

"Amelia?" She had bounced face first off my bare chest and fallen backwards, landing with a thud on the polished wood of the hallway. The tiny silk robe she was wearing left _very _little to the imagination. I politely averted my eyes while blindly holding out a hand to help her off the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She grabbed my hand and hoisted herself off the floor. "Thank you, Mr. Northman. I, uh, went home with Pam. She said it would be okay. I can leave once the storm passes if you have a problem with it." Before tonight, I hadn't known Amelia and Pam batted for the same team and I really could have gone forever without knowing. This was incredibly uncomfortable, even if I was breathing a little easier knowing Pam was obviously safe. Much as Pam would have in the same situation, Amelia seemed to need to make it even more awkward than it already was. "I had no idea you worked out so much, Mr. Northman. You're like a wall of really defined muscle. It's really impressive. It's almost a shame you have to cover it up in all those suits you wear-"

"I'm just going to throw this out there, but can we never talk about this again?" I asked and Amelia grinned at me. "And when you're in my house to screw my little sister, don't call me Mr. Northman. It's kind of weird."

Pam appeared at the opposite end of the hallway wearing a silk robe equally as minimal as Amelia's. Yuck. This had to be the worst night of my life. "Eric, if you're done flirting with my playmate, there's a situation at the door that requires your attention. I'm not sure what you want me to do with it."

"I'm not flirting with…" I cut myself off, shaking my head. It was pointless to argue when I was just relieved she was okay and really wondering what I was doing up at this hour. Maneuvering past Amelia and down the hall, I met Pam at the other end. "What is this all about? Is everything okay?"

"I don't really know," she answered. That worried me. "You'll want to see this though." I nodded and followed her to the door that was cracked open. It was pouring outside, I could hear it clearly now. She grabbed the door and pulled it open and there was Sookie, shivering underneath an umbrella being held by a strange man. He seemed impatient.

I rubbed my eyes. Was I dreaming now? I blinked open my eyes and she was still standing on my porch, staring at me. How much had I drank? I didn't remember getting through much of the bottle when sleep pulled me under. Without warning, Pam pinched my ass hard and I jumped. "What the hell was that for?"

She shrugged. "You looked like you needed to know you were awake, Eric. You never appreciate it when I am being helpful."

I ignored her and turned back to Sookie, opening the storm door. "Are you okay?"

Her head shook from side to side slowly. "No, not really." Her voice shook and she offered me a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I had nowhere else to go." I took a moment to look past her to my driveway. There, an unoccupied taxi idled, headlights on and windshield wipers going in their attempt to combat the weather. A few suitcases rested at the feet of the umbrella holder.

It should have made me panic. If it had been anyone else, I would have.

Instead, I reached forward and grabbed Sookie's arm, pulling her inside and out of the rain, to me. My arms wrapped around her and despite the umbrella, her body was damp. She shook against me and I could tell she was crying. "Pam, get the bags in and pay the man," I instructed while running my hand over Sookie's back, comforting her as best I could.

She huffed. "Does it look like I keep a wallet in this robe?"

I growled at her. "Mine is in the kitchen. Be "helpful" again and just do it." I knew she'd probably help herself to my cash and credit cards, but I couldn't really care. I pulled Sookie away from the door as the driver began sliding the wet luggage inside. I found myself at a loss. I didn't know what to do, or how to help her, or what to say for the second time in a single night. Pulling back enough to get a look at her, her eyes were wet with tears. I really hated seeing her cry.

"Hey," I began, lifting a hand to wipe the tears off her cheek. I didn't like seeing them. "It's going to be okay now." Would it? I didn't really know, but I'd do my damnedest to make sure it was. "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell me what happened, okay?" she nodded her head meekly and I grabbed one of the suitcases off the floor as Pam locked up.

"I feel so… domestic," Pam whined while pulling a face that made her disapproval obvious. I tried not to chuckle while taking hold of one of Sookie's hands. Her fingers wrapped tightly around mine, like she was afraid to let go. "While I'm being charitable, do you want me to start a pot of coffee?"

"How much will it cost me?" I asked while leading Sookie toward the hallway.

"Plenty, naturally."

"Yes, please." I lead Sookie down the hallway and to my room. I had fantasized about this moment since first laying eyes on her, but this was nothing like how I had pictured and how I dreamed. I flipped on the light switch, wincing a little at the brightness of it, as Sookie looked around curiously, her eyes settling on the mess across the floor.

"What happened?"

"I kind of fell out of bed when I heard the doorbell," I answered reluctantly and she laughed lightly. It made the whole situation easier to deal with. I lead her across the room to my bathroom and opened the door, flipping on the light switch in there before setting the suitcase down inside the door. "Get yourself cleaned up before you catch a cold. There are clean towels and everything else you might need you should be able to find. There's a robe on the back of the door you're free to use. I'll wait for you right out here, okay? If you need anything, just yell."

She nodded. "Thank you, Eric. I'm sorry about all of this…"

I cut her off with a shake of my head. "You have nothing to be sorry about… minus maybe the now ripped bed sheet that whipped my ass." She laughed again. "Now go. You're making me cold just looking at you."

She nodded again wiping away a few more stray tears before getting up on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek. It was fucking amazing how quickly such an innocent action could get a reaction out of me. I cleared my throat and she smiled before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. I needed to get myself under control.

Amelia in nothing but a tiny silk robe. Pam in nothing but a tiny silk robe. Maxine Fortenberry in nothing but a tiny silk robe.

And I was good.

But it didn't last. Once I heard the shower start and realized just how little stood between me and a very naked Sookie, I realized I needed to distract myself quickly. I pulled on a t-shirt before changing the sheets on my bed, anything to keep me busy. I didn't even realize the shower had turned off until the bathroom door opened and Sookie stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of pajamas and drowning in the bathrobe she had draped around her. I usually hated when my clothes were pilfered, but this was a sight I could get very used to seeing.

"Did you find everything okay?"

She nodded her head before walking out of the bathroom and taking my hand. "Thank you, again. I don't know how I can pay you back for everything you've done for me tonight…"

I shook my head while leading her out of the bedroom and back down the hall toward the kitchen. "If I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't. None of this is any trouble to me. I want to do it."

"Because you care?"

"Now probably isn't the time for you to be quoting what I said to you right before you told me to get the hell away from you."

She stopped walking and I turned to face her. "I'm sorry," she admitted and I thought she might cry again. I offered her a small smile to keep her from doing so. It really wasn't something I liked to see. "I needed to figure some things out and I could only do that on my own. Plus, you kind of smelled." She smirked. _She_ fucking smirked at _me. _Ungh.

"Because you threw up on me!"

She giggled and suddenly I didn't mind that I had spent nearly an hour covered in it. "I am sorry about that-"

"You mean she actually threw up on you?" Pam's voice interrupted her and we both froze before walking the few feet that separated us and the kitchen. Amelia and Pam sat at the breakfast bar staring, looking like they were listening to (and now watching) the greatest soap opera of their lives. Maybe it was. "Tell me _someone_ got pictures! I will pay _anything _for copies. I can see my Christmas card now."

Sookie blushed bright red and I cleared my throat while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Pam, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Eric. Carry on. Please." It was one of the few times I had ever heard my sister say "please." Of course this would be the circumstances.

"Hi, Amelia," Sookie mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Funny seeing you here."

She grinned back. "I was just thinking the same exact thing, Sookie." I was already trying to think of a way to bribe Pam's new bedmate to never mention any of this at the office _ever_. She looked at our connected hands and grinned even bigger. I promptly cleared my throat again while releasing Sookie's and pouring each of us a mug of coffee. "I guess it's obvious why I'm here." She looked over at Pam and the two of them exchanged a look that had me rolling my eyes. "So what are _you _doing here?"

Sookie blushed again, either at the fact that her co-worker and my sister had no issue with discussing their sex lives or the implication she might be in my home for the same reason. I _wished_ that was the case, but not on a night like tonight. "I didn't have anywhere else to go," she answered quietly while taking a seat on one of the stools, next to Amelia. "Bill's been cheatin' on me with one of his co-workers. I found out tonight after Eric and I were done dancing."

"Bitchface?" Pam inquired, looking to me, and Sookie and Amelia's eyes shot quickly to me as well. I couldn't help but glare in return. Wonderful. Tell me not to tell my theory to Sookie and then reveal the fact that there was a good chance I knew. Thank you, Pam, I love you too.

I didn't owe Pam an answer, nor Amelia, but I figured I owed Sookie one. "The day Pam and I went to lunch, we saw Sophie-Anne with the woman I had seen at your home. It seemed suspect to me, that the woman and Bill would share a mutual acquaintance after he reacted so… well, insanely, pretty much, to the news that I had seen someone. I didn't have any proof though and didn't really think you'd believe me if I said something." I then looked to my sister. "Why must you have such a big mouth?"

"It's good for many things," Pam answered. "Isn't that right, Amelia?"

Amelia nodded much too enthusiastically and I groaned. Sookie blushed and quickly began talking, if only to stop them from elaborating. "I think I knew for a while. Things didn't feel right, but I wanted to be wrong. At least, I think I wanted to be wrong. He was a good man once, he treated me real good, and I felt special. I kept thinkin' maybe it was in my head or that I was doin' something wrong to make it feel like it wasn't right anymore." I couldn't ignore the fact that she glanced at me when she said that. I didn't think what was between us was wrong. The fact that she was here, now, told me that she didn't either.

"I told him not to come home until Monday, so I'd have some time to get my things together. I knew if I told him that's what I was doing, he wouldn't let me. I needed some time to think too. I started thinking 'bout a lot." Sookie took a drink from her mug of coffee and wiped at her eyes before continuing. "A little over a year ago, Bill decided he didn't want to have kids. We fought about it lots because I wanted a family. He had the procedure done without even tellin' me. A couple months later, Lorena gave birth to a daughter. I guess he just didn't want 'em with me."

Amelia reached over and started rubbing Sookie's back to comfort her and I was strangely jealous it wasn't me. "No, it's okay," Sookie insisted, that stubborn pride she had in her voice sometimes coming through again. "It could've been a lot worse. At least we weren't married. At least we didn't have kids. Once the shock wore off, I guess I just knew it was the right thing." She paused and looked at me, smiling as her cheeks reddened. "I'm just sorry the "shock" ended up all over you."

"Lucky for you, I was getting tired of that tuxedo anyway."

Pam cackled all over again.

Sookie blushed even deeper. "I got everything that was real important to me out of the house. I was thinkin' I could call Jason tomorrow and help me get some of the other boxes out. Good thing I haven't done much unpackin', isn't it? I'll start lookin' for places to rent tomorrow too and find out how much longer Tray's going to need for my car, if there's any hope there for it at all."

"Serendipity!" Amelia's sudden outburst earned a curious look from all of us. "I've been looking for a roommate since my last one moved out, Sookie. There's plenty of room for both of us and we could carpool to and from work."

"Really?" Sookie actually sounded excited and despite Amelia fucking up my coffee repeatedly and running into me in the hallway, I once more found myself thankful for her. "I wouldn't want to impose on you. We don't know one another that well yet…"

"Don't be ridiculous, we know one another plenty, and rent isn't getting any cheaper while I'm living on my own. You need a room and I have one. If you could get help moving your things out of your house, you could move in tomorrow. There's a bedroom and a bathroom you could have all to yourself and lots of room throughout."

Sookie bit her bottom lip and I found myself staring at it until I needed to look away or I was going to draw some really unnecessary attention to myself. "Are you sure? If you're not sure, don't worry about it. I'll find something."

"I'm positive, Sookie. I knew right away we'd become great friends and I can feel already we'll be great roommates. Say you'll do it."

Sookie broke out in a smile. "Okay, I'll do it." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the two girls were hugging and squealing in some nearly supersonic decibel. I didn't understand women and looked to Pam, but she just shrugged. Sometimes I forgot her balls were as big as any man's.

"I hate to break up the slumber party or Lifetime movie or whatever this is," Pam interrupted and both girls wiped at their eyes and sat back down on their stools. "But how did you end up here tonight, Sookie?"

Whatever question Sookie might've been expecting, that wasn't it. "Oh, well, I would've gone to Jason's tonight but…" She looked down at her hands as her voice trailed off. "I didn't want to be alone. Even though I'm sure he'd have taken me, it's a Saturday night, and you made it sound like you know how my brother is. He wouldn't have attention to spare on me or much patience for helping me out."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked, and Sookie's eyes lifted to me.

Pam looked between Sookie and I before standing from the stool she was sitting on. "Amelia, I think that coffee did the trick. I have energy anew. Let's make good use of it." In that moment, I was thankful for my sister again, though Amelia didn't seem to want to leave now, when the discussion had the potential to be gossip gold. "It was nice to see you again, Sookie. Eric is more eventful with you around." I narrowed my eyes at her, so she continued. "And anyone who can have him on a leash is someone I enjoy. If you happen to need a leash for him, I have a few you can borrow."

"Pam…" I warned.

"Just trying to be helpful," she smiled while leading the reluctant Amelia out. "Let me know if you need help playing with boxes tomorrow," she called from the hallway before her door closed tight with a snap.

Sookie and I just stared at one another silently until I wasn't sure I could take it anymore. I had to break it. I set my coffee on the counter and sat down next to her. "Is that the only reason you came here, Sookie? You called a cab and drove to Shreveport in the middle of a thunderstorm because Jason will be entertaining one of Bon Temps' finest?"

"What do you want me to say, Eric?"

"The truth."

"The truth is I shouldn't have come here," she answered, jumping to her feet, but she didn't move farther away. "I should go."

"At this hour? In this weather? You're not going anywhere tonight. Tomorrow, I can call Alcide and Tray, you can call Jason, and we'll help you get everything you have to Amelia's, but you came here tonight for some reason." She glared down at me and I sighed. "For fuck's sake, Sookie, you threw up on me in front of a tool and a whore. Can't you at least humor me with no games and a little honesty here? Just this once?"

"Fine," she snapped, arms crossing in front of her chest as she looked anywhere but at me. "The truth is I wanted to come here. It was the only place I could think of going. I regretted telling you to leave as soon as you were gone. Is that what you want to hear? Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes," I answered with a smile. "Was it really that hard to say?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"You're stubborn."

"You're insensitive."

"You're sexy."

A smile cracked on her face before she started laughing. I really was addicted to that sound. I wanted to hear it from her more, because of me. Her hands dropped to her sides and she sat down on the stool. "You said you wanted to take me on a date," she began, looking at the counter to avoid looking at me. "Do you still want that? I mean, you asked me to the fundraiser tonight, but I know I said no…"

"I still want that," I interrupted. "I already owe you at least one dinner."

She smiled a little and nodded her head. "You're not getting out of that. Home cooked and no cheating. I just don't know if I'm ready to date yet. I don't want to mess anything up by rushing into something else. I need to get my head on straight and settle back into Louisiana. A lot's gonna be changing for me and there's still issues like me workin' for you and what Jason might think and…"

"I'm not in a rush," I interrupted again. It was kind of a lie. I wanted her. I wanted her a week ago… _badly._ Every extra minute was kind of a torture. Things kept getting messed up between us though. I didn't want a bit of impatience to end things before they began. "I can date who I want to date. My life outside the office is personal for a reason. No one would need to know anymore than we were comfortable with them knowing. As for Jason, I can handle him." I'd get him drunk, tell him what I needed to, and hope for the best. "But it's not an issue until you want it to be an issue. I'm not going anywhere." That was the first time I had ever said that to a girl and it felt extra foreign because I actually _meant _it.

"Okay," she agreed with a small smile that reached her eyes. "Good. I feel a little better now."

I returned the smile. The knot that seemed to form in my chest when I had seen her so broken moments after finding Bill and Lorena in the bathroom seemed to loosen with her words. "Are you tired?" She nodded her head and I stood up, taking her hand. "Let's get you to bed."

We were down the hall and through my bedroom door when she pulled back on my hand, stopping me from approaching my bed and I turned to face her. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Eric. It's not like I haven't thought about it or don't want it too, but it's just too soon with everything that's happened. I'm not the kind of girl who jumps into something like that."

A smirk crossed my lips. At least her thoughts weren't far from my own, though I had no intention of voicing them in anyway. "I don't know what kind of a man you think I am, but I don't recall offering anything other than getting _you _to bed. I just need to grab a couple pillows so I can sleep on the pull-out in my workout room."

Her face turned bright red and her hands flew to her face to cover as much of it as she could as my smirk only got bigger. "Oh God," she mumbled through her hands. "I just thought… Can we just forget I said that?"

I laughed, releasing her hand and grabbing two of the pillows off the bed. "I don't think I'm going to forget it. In fact, I think I'll be replaying it through my mind repeatedly."

She grabbed one of the pillows out of my hands and hit me with it. "Eric!"

"Not the way I pictured you first screaming my name in my room, but I'll take it for now and you can bet I'll be replaying that in my mind as well."

She hit me with the pillow again. "You really are impossible."

I grabbed her wrist to stop her from hitting me yet again and looked down at her as her own face turned to look up at me. "And you really are sexy."

Our eyes were locked in another silent stare down before Sookie surprised me one more time. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down until her lips were able to crash against my own. My arms wrapped around her, one hand pressing her to me as the other knotted in her damp hair. Her hands clawed through my hair and scratched down my back as our lips parted, working together, working against one another, tasting, exploring, memorizing. She moaned against my lips and I groaned against her own. Panting. Biting. It was hungry and hurried, but felt so _right_. Her hot breath on my face made me feel on fire, but I was burning from the inside out.

She pulled back gasping, her face flush, and I was breathing heavily right along with her. Her eyes were glazed with lust and I was positive mine were the same. "Bed," she panted and my eyebrows shot up.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Why the fuck was I protesting? Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"I meant for me," she smirked. Ungh.

"Oh, right, of course." I was hard as a fucking rock and completely disoriented. Sookie made it seem possible to get drunk on a kiss. I released my hold on her and picked my pillows up off the floor. I needed them now to conceal a prominent problem that she was to blame for. "I'll just be down the hall. I'll leave the door to the room open in case you need anything. You wouldn't want to accidentally walk into Pam's room. Trust me."

She giggled before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek once. Her lips lingered before she whispered against my ear. "Thank you for everything. Goodnight, Eric."

Not helping…

"Goodnight, Sookie." I forced myself to disentangle from her and not look back as I exited my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I had to force one foot in front of the other to get to my workout room and found myself staring off into space more than once while transforming the couch into a pullout bed. I haphazardly threw some blankets on the bed before turning out the lights, making sure the door was cracked, and crawling in between the sheets. The makeshift bed was uncomfortable, but I couldn't think about it. My mind was stuck on the woman in _my _bed. She'd be the death of me.

I heard a door open and the sound of feet padding down the hall before the door to the workout room opened and the silhouette of the very woman who haunted my thoughts appeared. "Eric?" she whispered from the doorway. "Are you awake?"

I was awake in a couple ways. I was surprised at least one of the ways wasn't obvious. "Yes," I whispered back. "Do you need something?"

She moved into the room, looking down at me as I stared up at the ceiling. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Get in, but no funny business."

She grinned and crawled onto the bed, getting under the covers with me. She laid on her side, draping an arm over me and resting her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Maybe Pam was right and I was a masochist. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She was the only one who wouldn't be dreaming of it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I kinda adore you all a lot.**

**This was kind of a transitional chapter with some necessary stuff and kind of hard to write because of that. Next update should be much quicker.**


	8. Chapter 8: Very Convincing

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight - Very Convincing

I had laid in bed for hours, tortured, listening to nothing more than the sound of the storm outside and Sookie's steady breathing as she slept. Even when unconscious to the world around her, she had managed to drive me fucking crazy. When I slept, I slept like the dead, settling into one spot and not rolling around or moving until I woke up. Sookie couldn't keep still though. She had flung a leg over one of mine and ran her foot up and down my calf. There wasn't an inch of my chest she didn't touch with her hand. She shifted once and settled her head into the crook of my neck, sharing my pillows as she breathed hot breaths onto my skin.

Torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

Parts of me really didn't find anything sweet about it and seemed to only be focused on the throbbing torture of it all, so sleep didn't greet me again until the storm was passing and the sun was starting to come in through the windows. Much as I anticipated, my dreams were filled with nothing but her again and the "funny business" was plentiful. It was worse with her in my arms than my dreams previous nights had been. The smell of her surrounded me, my skin burned where we touched, and my body ached for her.

So naturally I woke up painfully stiff and completely alone.

I sat up slowly in bed, my eyes adjusting to the unwelcoming sunlight streaming in the window while every muscle in my body screamed at me in protest. The door to the room was closed now and I found myself wondering how long ago Sookie had left me, but the thought gave me pause. I couldn't really remember the last time there was a woman who held my last thought before sleeping and my first thought upon waking. I couldn't remember waking alone in bed and ever finding it lonely before.

I didn't know what this was, but I wanted to hold onto it, more now than ever before.

Maybe that was selfish, but I didn't really care if it was. I wanted Sookie and I had wanted her from the moment she had blindly hugged me in Jason's doorway. Sookie had yelled at me repeatedly. She had cried upon me like me and my wardrobe were a walking and talking Kleenex at her disposal. She had used me more than once. She tormented me without apology. She had thrown up on me, teased me, judged me, insulted me, and condemned me. All of it was worth it to hear her tell me that she had wanted to come to me when she needed someone. Knowing all she needed was me in order to not feel lonely was like a rush of fresh air to a suffocating man. I could breathe again.

My body may have hated me right now, but I was flying high.

I kicked my feet off the side of the bed and stood with a smile on my face as I stretched before making my way into the hall, meeting Pam as she slipped out of her own room, dressed in a pair of white capris and a thin, pastel button up argyle sweater. Nothing about her outfit said she'd be helping someone move in the heat of a Louisiana summer which didn't surprise me. Pam was always ready for many things, but doing a little voluntary manual labor wasn't one of them. "Good morning, Pamela. You're looking less ghastly than you normally do before the noon hour."

"You're sweet, Eric," she deadpanned while I smirked. "You're in an annoyingly good mood. Can I rain on your parade now or should I wait until you've had your morning coffee?"

"You can try anytime you like, but nothing could bring me down right now."

"Sookie is gone."

I felt my face fall immediately. Granted, I knew she would be leaving to move her things, but I had told her I'd help. I didn't expect her to leave without saying anything though. Running did seem to be a habit of hers when things got a little intense and we both had been very honest last night. I thought it had been a breakthrough though. "When? How long ago?"

A grin spread across Pam's face before she broke out in a laugh that could only be called a guffaw. "Priceless," she choked out, wiping at her tearing eyes. I growled at her. How was my misery really so entertaining? "Oh get your panties out of a twist," she huffed, smacking me in the arm. "I'm just kidding. She's still here. I just couldn't resist. Maybe next time you won't criticize me for getting my beauty sleep."

"Fuck you, Pam!" I grumbled, pushing past her to get to my room as she laughed at her own "joke" all over again. It was one of those times when I hated how well she could read me. It gave her way too much material to work with.

My door was open and my room empty when I reached it. The sight of my undisturbed bed brought a smile to my face. Hopefully next time Sookie and I had a sleepover- and I was determined there _would_ be a next time- we'd be in that bed… with far fewer clothes between us and a lot less sleep happening. I wondered if it was too soon to invite her to attend that sleepover. Probably.

_Patience, Eric. You promised to be patient!_

The little voice in the back of my head that nice guys called a conscience and that I very seldom heard from or listened to when I did hear from it was annoying, but right this time. Sookie just made the idea really hard to manage in more than one way. I put my focus into selecting clothes for the day to distract me and it seemed to do the trick. I was halfway into the pair of distressed jeans I had opted for when the door behind me opened and a gasp I recognized interrupted the silence of the room. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I planned on hearing that gasp often in this room.

"Could you close the door behind you?" I asked without turning, finishing getting my jeans on. "I had a run in with Amelia in the hallway last night when you showed up and I'd like to avoid another. She has enough new water cooler gossip to last her awhile at the office. An in depth description of my ass really doesn't need to be added to her growing list."

The door snapped shut and I had to look over my shoulder to see if Sookie had left before it did or not. She hadn't. She stood just in front of it, mouth slightly agape, a hand over her eyes, and her cheeks a bright, bright red. She had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and was wearing a tank top and a pair of short jean shorts that combined showed off more skin than I'd been able to see yet. I drank it all in while her eyes were covered and actually licked my lips. I really wanted to find out if there was anywhere that tan of hers didn't reach. Ungh. Fuck.

I _needed _to keep my back to her now, so I took a couple deep breaths to get things under control and reached for a t-shirt. "Sookie? Are you okay?" Because I wasn't sure I was. "Did you need something? I can be out of here in a minute if you need privacy."

When I turned around after getting it on, her hand wasn't covering her eyes anymore, but she was still staring. The unspoken question that went with an arch of my eyebrow seemed to break whatever trance she was in. "I'm so sorry I just barged in here. I heard Pam laughing and when I asked her what was so funny, she said it was just something you said, so I knew you were up, and I needed to talk to you, so I checked the other room and you weren't there, so I just came in here and I should have knocked, but I wasn't thinking and-"

"Breathe, Sookie," I laughed while sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on a pair of boots. "It's okay. You can walk in on me when I'm dressed, changing, half naked, mostly naked, or completely naked, so long as you consider joining me." I gave her a smirk and she tried to look indignant while blushing. She was thinking about it and my eyes started wandering over her body wondering what it would be like if she did. She cleared her throat to draw my attention back to her face and I grinned. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I called Jason when I got up. He wasn't real happy to get woken up, but once I started explainin', he said he'd help me get my stuff." She started rocking back and forth on her heels, her eyes looking around my room as she avoided looking at me. Uh-oh. "He, uh, told me to tell you to call him and that the two of you need to talk."

I started doing the math in my head. Jason getting woken early on a weekend plus knowing he went to a bar last night and would probably be feeling a hangover about now plus his baby sister being upset plus Sookie being at my house this morning plus any "explaining" she may have done plus knowing he wants to talk to me after talking to her equals…

Shit. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

I slowly nodded my head since she was looking at me kind of nervously. I was a little nervous too. Nothing had actually happened between Sookie and I, well, nothing that Jason could get really upset about, but I doubted he'd believe it even if it was the truth. I wasn't afraid of him either. He talked a big game, but if it came to blows, he wouldn't hold up against me long. None of that mattered though. If he was pissed at me, things were going to get complicated quickly. It would put Alcide and Tray in a weird spot, for starters. Saturdays in Jason's backyard were as routine to me as work was. I didn't know that I could just accept the end of our friendship and everything that went it over something like this. It wouldn't help anything between Sookie and I either. The last thing we needed was extra tension and strain.

If only I had had a chance to get him drunk and lay my interest in his sister on him that way…

"What exactly did you tell him about?"

She came and stood right in front of me, between my outstretched legs, her arms moving to rest on my shoulders. It put her chest practically at eye level and only a very short distance away. Her tactic was obvious. She was trying to distract me.

And fuck me, it was working. I tried to glue my eyes to her face and resist the urge to let my gaze travel down to her cleavage on display. It wasn't working very well. The smirk I caught on her lips told me she was aware it was.

"I was vague."

I snorted and she tugged on one of my arms, guiding it to rest on her hip. Fuck. "You're being vague now." Why did my mouth feel so dry all of the sudden?

"Maybe," she answered with a grin. I didn't know where confident Sookie came from, but if this was how she was going to deliver bad news from now on, I was going to be hoping for the worst year of my life. "I told him about the party last night and finding Bill in the bathroom with his ho. I told him about deciding to leave Bill and about Amelia offering me a room at her place. I told him about needing his help to get my stuff from Bill's house." She guided my other arm to rest on the other side of her hips.

"And?"

She bit her bottom lip and I was suddenly jealous of her teeth. "I told him that I came here last night and spent the night with you. I know you said you could handle him, but he's my brother and I felt like he should hear it from me. I'm not some little girl anymore and he needs to respect my choices. I told him we've only kissed, but we're two mature adults and he needs to accept he doesn't get any say in who I see." My head was screaming at me, demanding I ask what the fuck she was thinking, but as my hands traveled up her sides of their own volition, I found I could only nod. "I know we said we'd take things slow and find out where they lead. I still want that, but I was going to be showing up with you, Amelia, and Pam. It was only a matter of time before one of us slipped up and said something."

She was right. Amelia was a blabbermouth. Pam would do it just because fucking me over to watch me squirm was one of her all-time favorite hobbies. I didn't even trust myself around her. Now that she was reciprocating some of the attention I had been showing her and had no reason not to, I couldn't be sure I wouldn't push her up against a wall and find out how many bases we could travel before being interrupted.

"Is he pissed?"

She bit her lip again while looking down at me. Ungh. I was beginning to wish my jeans provided a lot more give. This was going to be a fucking long day. "He sounded pretty upset. I tried to smooth things over, but he just kept saying to have you call him." She frowned a little. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. I was many things towards her, but mad wasn't even a possibility right now. "No, I'm not. Considering I do intend on seeing more of you outside the workplace, he'd have found out sooner or later. Consequences were inevitable. At least he heard it from one of us."

The frown faded and she replaced it with a smile before leaning down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. Tease. "Thank you for not being mad at me."

I smirked at her. "I think I should thank you for giving me bad news. I've got to say, you have a good method. It really lessens the blow."

She smiled a little guiltily and blushed before pulling one of her arms away from my shoulder and reaching into a pocket of her tight jean shorts, extracting a phone. My phone. I looked questioningly at her. "I found it in the kitchen. I thought you might need company while talking to him."

I sighed and took it, pulling up Jason's number before calling. I would've liked to put it off, but it had to be done. I didn't know if Jason would be open to me helping out today if it meant seeing me. Sookie sat down on my leg while the phone was ringing and suddenly, I couldn't remember what I was even doing until Jason answered. "Eric," he answered gruffly. Yeah, Jason's feathers were definitely ruffled.

"Uh, hey Jase. Sookie said you wanted me to call?"

"Yeah. We need to talk about this bullshit. You alone? Have you left yet?"

I sighed. At least he didn't beat around the bush. "No, I'm not alone. Sookie is right here with me and no, I haven't left. I figured I should call first."

It was his turn to sigh. "Shit, I don't want Sookie hearin' this," he mumbled. Really not a good sign. "Listen, I called Alcide and Tray 'bout helpin' get Sookie outta her house and into her new place. Can you pick up Alcide in your car before you come on out here?"

I thought about it for a second. That sneaky bastard. We didn't give Jason enough credit. He knew my car only seated two and if Alcide was with me, he'd be successfully keeping me away from his sister, at least for the drive to Bon Temps. Once there, he'd be able to keep me away from her himself. I couldn't exactly protest though. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Call me once you have him," he instructed. "I want him to hear this too. Tray's on his way over to my place now. Call the house. That way we can each get on an extension and nobody's gotta get filled in."

I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I was leaning towards bad. "Sure. Whatever you think is best."

"I'll call Alcide and let him know you're gettin' him. Call me after and make sure Sookie can't hear. I don't want to get her upset. Got it?"

"Got it." He didn't say another word before the line went dead. Fuck. Sookie was looking at me, biting her lip. I didn't know how much she heard, but it seemed like she had caught enough of it to know it wasn't good and it had upset her. I pulled her against my chest and ran a hand over her back. "Hey, there's no reason to be upset. It's okay, Sookie."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "He doesn't have a right to be upset. I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions, but he wouldn't even be angry if I wouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"I kind of like your mouth already," I countered with a smirk. "Don't be insulting it." She laughed into my shoulder. "Jason can be upset. He just found out, it's still fresh. You may be a big girl, but he's still your big brother and he's going to look out for you. I know what that's like and I don't blame him for it. Anyway, he was going to find out whether you told him or not. I'm not great at keeping my hands off of you."

She giggled. Fuck. I didn't even try to fool myself into thinking maybe she was unaware of the effect she had on me. With her sitting in my lap, it had to be damn obvious. "I've noticed."

"It's not my fault. You're the one who started it when you threw yourself at me at Jason's front door."

She pulled away from my shoulder enough to look at me, eyes narrowed. "It was a _hug _and I did it without even takin' a look at you. You're the one who launched yourself at me in your car. That was a lot less innocent, mister, and no way was that a mistake on your part."

I smirked smugly without guilt. "You still started it."

"Is that so?" Her brows lifted in question and I nodded. "So me accidentally hugging you once gave you permission to flirt and get handsy whenever you feel like it?" I bit back a laugh and nodded again. "I'm glad it was that easy," she practically purred before she was suddenly on me, pushing me backward onto the bed while rotating in my lap to straddle me. I let out a groan while pulling her down with me, our lips meeting in a crazed and urgent frenzy. She bit at my bottom lip, nibbling, as her hands slid down my chest to the bottom of my shirt and found their way under it. I growled from somewhere so deep in my chest, I hadn't known the place existed until hearing it myself.

Her touch on my skin was like fuel on an open fire. Any restraint I had was yanked out from under me and I didn't want it back. Our lips parted, working together and against one another as our tongues danced deliciously against each other. My hands snaked up her body, brushing over the sides of her breasts, making her shiver against me. She pulled my shirt up as far as she could, her short nails scratching against me while my hands moved to her chest and both of our breathing started coming a little faster. We panted against one another's mouths while pawing greedily. Ungh.

I hadn't made out like this since I was a teenager taking advantage of an empty house. I couldn't remember ever enjoying it this much.

My whole body ached with need and want. It was consuming. Sookie felt so right in my hands, so good against me, so hot to much touch. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. My thumbs grazed across her breasts and I groaned, easily feeling her nipples pebble beneath my touch, pulling the taut fabric of her shirt and bra even tighter. Fuck. Sookie's hips began rocking atop me, her breathing hitched her body arched, thrusting her chest against my awaiting hands. Her moan was fucking _fantastic. _I wanted to hear it more. I wanted more of _everything_.

My eyes shot open and I watched her as her head fell back. Fuck. I leaned up, my lips meeting her neck as I pulled her tank top down past her breasts and her hips ground harder against me. Tortured. More. Her skin tasted delicious to my lips and tongue and even my teeth explored it. She bucked and moaned and scratched me like I couldn't break. I _loved_ it. Her mouth met mine again as my hands moved behind her and unhooked her bra. She pulled off the offending garment, tossing it over her shoulder while I quickly pulled off my shirt and threw it behind her.

I got my first look at the ample set of twins I had spent the longest week of my life fantasizing about. My imagination didn't do them justice. I felt like the luckiest asshole alive.

Our eyes met and the heat- the desire- that passed between us in that single look was enough to make my toes curl and to make my entire body vibrate with need. Kissing again, urgently, blindly. Hands exploring newly revealed territory. Hearts beating out of our chests. Writhing. Panting. Moaning. Cursing.

"_Ahem_."

We froze. My hands were locked in their grope, my mouth glued to the cleavage I had been exploring. Sookie's hands were knotted in my hair, pressing my face into her. We even stopped breathing. A statue. Maybe if we played dead, it would just go away…

"Amelia and I have been waiting for a while," Pam continued, as if she hadn't just barged into _my _room in _my_ house and cockblocked our session of heavy petting. I was going to kill her. No, I was going to tie her up, force her to watch me mangle, cut, stain, and burn every piece of clothing she owned, and _then_ kill her. I'd have her buried in something from Kmart, preferably something repulsive and on the clearance rack, made of hot pink Lycra. "If we're going to do this whole moving thing, we better do it soon. It's only going to get hotter as the day goes on and I refuse to sweat." She paused. "It may be too late for that for you two."

Sookie scrambled to pull her tank top up and cover her chest while I lifted my head and looked over her shoulder to see Pam a few feet inside my room and Amelia trying to hide in the shadows of the hallway. Fucking wonderful. "Pam, get the fuck out of here. I don't mean my room. I mean the state, the region, the country if you're half as smart as you think you are.."

"Now, now Eric. There's no reason to be so _blue_. I'm only trying to help." She lifted her arm and held out my shirt and Sookie's bra that she had obviously collected from the floor. "See how helpful I can be?" she asked before tossing them at us. The blush that had been burning on Sookie's cheeks even with her back to our intrusion deepened as she snatched the bra off my bed. I made no reach for my shirt.

I took a breath and let it out slowly. I wasn't in a position to get into a fight with Pam. Literally. "Give us a minute?"

"One minute," she agreed. "And then I'm coming in with a bucket of ice." She retreated out of my room, the unreasonable heels she had selected for moving day clicking behind her before my door snapped shut. Sookie shot off of me like a lightning bolt, ducking into the bathroom to get back in her bra.

I sighed, not moving a muscle. While Pam's self-written invitation into my room had successfully eliminated any potentially embarrassing situation when I stood, I didn't think this was helping Sookie and I at _all._ She was shy and always worried about being appropriate. Pam may not have had any boundaries or comfort issues ever, but she had better learn fast or I would kick her and her army of luggage out of my house.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I apologized, staring up at the ceiling. "Pam is a pain in the ass, but she's harmless." That wasn't really true, at all, but Pam would be harmless to her. I'd make sure of it if necessary. "She's gets her kicks by trying to make me miserable."

I turned my head when she walked out of the bathroom and she grabbed my shirt off the bed before tossing it at me. I couldn't read her expression. "Put it on."

I sat up and looked at her pleadingly. "I really am sorry. I don't want to take one step forward and two steps back all the time. I'll talk to her, warn her, hide the body, whatever you want-"

"I want you to put your shirt on," Sookie interrupted with a blush. "Or we're just going to end up where she found us and I don't think she was kidding about the ice." I arched an eyebrow at her and she blushed deeper. I pulled my shirt on as she explained. "It was rude, and we'll have to lock doors in the future, but it's just Pam and Amelia. Pam is living with you and I'm going to be living with Amelia. If we're going to see one another, they're going to know what's going on whether we try to hide it or not."

I stood up and worked on straightening out my hair since it showed every sign of Sookie's abuse of it. I was thankful she wasn't flipping out, but she needed to know what we were getting into. "Amelia has a tendency to talk."

"We're going to be roommates and we're becomin' real good friends. She won't gossip about what's going on with us if we don't want anyone knowing. I'll talk to her about it."

"You can be _very _convincing."

Sookie's cheeks flushed in the way that had me wanting to lock the door and never resurface. She seemed to catch onto my thoughts, so before I had the chance, she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room to join Pam and Amelia in the living room. We quickly worked out the car situation. I'd head to Alcide's. Pam would drive Sookie's luggage in her van, and Amelia and Sookie would take Amelia's car. Pam would follow them to what would now be their place, they'd unload, and all ride to Bon Temps with Pam. Jason, Tray, Alcide, and I would wait for them at the tool's house.

I hoped the extra time it would take them to get to Bon Temps would give Jason enough time to deliver whatever he had destined for me.

Alcide was waiting for me when I reached his house, along with about fifty sandwiches that Maria-Star had made so no one would go hungry while we worked. It was amazing how domesticated Alcide had become since his wedding day, but I guess I couldn't blame him much. Some girls made sane guys do crazy things.

"You're not speeding nearly as much as you usually are." We had only been on the highway for a minute or two, but leave it to Alcide to realize my lead foot wasn't what it usually was.

"Fuck you too, Captain Observant," I muttered. "I'm not in a real hurry to reach Bon Temps. Just like I'm not in a real hurry to call Jason like he asked me to. He wanted me to wait until I picked you up."

"And? Why does Jase want you to call him after picking me up?" I could feel him studying my profile intently as I stared at the road.

"I guess you're about to find out. Call his house." I grabbed my phone off the console and handed it over to him. I felt nervous. Why couldn't Tray have been the one to live in Shreveport? He was all for me and Sookie hooking up. I feared having the one who preached from the beginning about how I was getting myself into trouble in the passenger seat wasn't going to make this any easier.

Alcide dialed Jason's number and put the phone on speaker, holding it out in front of him. "Eric? You got Alcide?"

I gripped the stirring wheel a little harder. "Yeah, Jason. He's right here. You're on speaker."

"Good. Tray, get on the extension." It felt like a slumber party of gossipy tween girls gone horribly wrong. I was the one who was going to end up with their hand in the bowl of water. I was going to be the one who everyone called a slut and a bitch behind the back of. "Okay, everyone's here, right?" We agreed. "Tell us what happened, Northman."

He still sounded pissed. I squirmed a little on my expensive leather interior. I could feel Alcide still staring at me, so I kept my eyes glued to the road. "What exactly do you want me to explain?" He sighed on the other end of the phone. I guess avoiding the inevitable groveling he expected really wasn't going to help me here. "Listen, Jason, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about what was happening between me and your sister. I know, I should have told you about the attraction and waited on the green light from you, but things happened really fast." Not fast enough for me, but there was no reason to tell him that. "It just happened. And I swear, she may have spent the night in bed with me last night, but all we did was sleep."

Jason sighed. Tray started chuckling. Alcide was shaking his head.

"What the hell, Eric? Don't waste our time. Sookie told me all that. That's not what I'm talking about."

"What?" I'm sure the shock was obvious in my voice. "You mean you're not upset about it?"

"Aw, hell naw. The way I see it, if you're seein' Sook, there's one less guy chasin' tail when we go out drinkin'. You've already been treatin' her good between givin' her a job and helpin' her out with her car when it was havin' troubles. She could do a lot worse than you. That douchebag ex of hers is example of that. If it weren't for him, Sook may have moved back home a while ago. She was ready to move before she met him, but he got his hooks in her and now he's hurt her, and that just don't fly with me. When I asked Sookie what happened, she just said she caught him cheatin'. She got so upset like, I didn't want to make her explain. You can tell us though, can't ya?"

"So that's why I couldn't talk to you around Sookie? You didn't want her getting upset hearing about the tool?"

"Yeah, what did you think?"

A breath I hadn't realized I was holding left me as a sigh of relief and this time, Tray wasn't the only one chuckling. I was too fucking relieved to care. "Not important. I can tell you. I was there. You remember that woman I warned the uptight prick about when we were at Terry's bar?"

Tray remembered. Jason had been too drunk to recall. Alcide didn't know anything about it. Once I got through the explanation and Tray narrated Bill's reaction to my warnings, I was back to explaining. "Last night, Sophie-Anne LeClerq was throwing a fundraiser that I was invited to. It seemed like most of her employees turned up for thing. The woman I had seen turns out to be named Lorena, and she, like Bill, is working at LeClerq. Turns out she's from Seattle as well and is the one who actually helped get Billy boy the job in Shreveport."

"That fucker," Jason growled into the phone. "So he followed his mistress to Louisiana and made Sook think he was doin' something real generous for her?"

Alcide had to voice his shock. "Why would he get engaged to her if he had something on the side? Doesn't anyone appreciate the sanctity of marriage?"

"Told you there was something not right about him, Eric," Tray added.

"It gets worse," I interrupted. "I made a comment about having met Lorena at Bill's house. Sookie heard it, she got upset. Sookie hadn't told him my last name was Northman. He thought I worked for Tray-"

Tray snorted from Jason's house. "You'd be the worst set of hands around the shop ever. Handin' me the wrong tools constantly, complainin' about how messy and dirty things were…" Jason and Alcide laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, he pulled Sookie aside- I followed them- and he started yelling at her, demanding she quit. When she asked about me having seen Lorena, he insisted it was in her best interest not to know, then called Jason a "dolt" and referred to the four of us as "juvenile man babies." I interrupted before he could yell at her anymore and he called me uncivilized before storming off."

"Motherfucker!" That came from Jason. I half imagined he was looking up "dolt" in the dictionary.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He barely knows us." Leave it to Alcide to express himself with the least amount of profanity possible.

"Fucker doesn't know what these juvenile man babies are capable of." Of course Tray would have the same thoughts as me when I heard it.

"Sookie had a little too much to drink. Your sister's a real lightweight, Stackhouse." Jason snorted. "She was looking a little green, so I helped her get to a bathroom, but it was occupied. I pounded on the door and said it was an emergency. The guy inside tells us to wait. When the door opens, Bill's standing there, still getting himself in order, and Lorena's right behind him. It's a one person bathroom."

There was a stream of three men cursing that would've impressed any sailor. Alcide's blended seamlessly into the words being chosen from Bon Temps.

"Sookie was instantly upset. She started crying and…" I trailed off. Was there any way I could get away without including Pam's favorite detail?

"What?" The simultaneous chorus of my eagerly awaiting peanut gallery answered that.

"She threw up all over me." All three of them started laughing hard enough to put Pam to shame. "Fuck you, Stackhouse, fuck you, Dawson, and fuck you, Herveaux." I smacked him across the back of the head. I'd give Tray and Jason theirs when they were at arm's length. They kept laughing, so I continued. It quieted them. "He told her she didn't know what she had seen and they could work it out. She told him not to come home until midnight tonight, threatened him with Jason, Tray, and the Bon Temps sheriff's department… and then I didn't see her until she showed up on my doorstep at four this morning. When she got there though, she told Pam, Amelia, and I that she thinks it was all going on for a while and that she thinks Bill is the father of Lorena's kid."

The laughter was dead by now and the chorus of cursing struck up once again. If I hadn't seen firsthand how devastated the tool's betrayal had made Sookie and how many times she had broken down into tears, I'd have laughed at us.

Instead, we all seemed to be of the same accord. Sure, we were pissed that some stiff douche like Bill Compton had talked shit about us, but that could be righted with a few choice words and some well placed threats. He thought himself superior to us, but he was intimidated of us and spineless. We could have a more rewarding bar brawl with strangers than anything we'd get out of him. It wasn't like his insults had wounded us in anyway. We could get better ones of those from strangers as well.

What upset us was his treatment of Sookie. Even though it felt like an eternity to me, Alcide and I had only known her for a week, but that didn't matter. She was one of us, a part of our makeshift, inseparable family through Jason, and if things continued to go well between her and I, through me as well. The way the tool had treated her and would continue to treat her if given the chance was inexcusable. I had felt like complete shit every time I had made Sookie cry. I had the feeling Bill not only didn't care when he was responsible for it, but just wanted to talk his way into being able to make her cry again another time.

"He's got to be schooled," Tray concluded once we had all agreed it was up to us to do something. "'Bout how we treat a southern lady."

Jason picked up where he left off. "More than that. We gotta break this one."

"I have to agree with Jase," I added. Sure, a part of my reason for wanting such was personal, but it was more than that. "You guys didn't see him last night. When he wanted to yell at Sookie, he dragged her away by the arm. When I found them fighting, he was still gripping her. I'm surprised she's not bruised today. He's really condescending when he talks to her, like she's a child. He got really angry at her when she said she didn't want to talk to him or hear his excuses. If he thinks he can get away with it, he's going to try to weasel his way back in, and she's just going to end up more hurt."

Another chorus of cursing struck up, and I joined in on this one. It was time to plan… and plan we did. For the rest of our drive to Bon Temps, pausing our strategy meeting when we had to get off the phone so Tray and Jason could join us at the prick's house. We struck it up again once they met up with Alcide and I. I had never been more tempted to reveal confidential information than I was then. I just knew how much the guys would appreciate Northman & Davis buying out LeClerq, but I bit my tongue. They'd find out soon enough and love me for it.

Our powwow wasn't broken up until Pam's van rolled to a stop in front of the house and all four of us tried to look as innocent as possible. Sookie shot out of the back of the van and came charging at us like a woman possessed. All of us were immediately nervous and frozen in place.

"Jason Stackhouse, if you laid so much as a finger on him, I'll whoop you so hard, your future children will feel it!"

Assuming Jason didn't have children already out there somewhere seemed a little generous on Sookie's part, but it wasn't enough of a distraction to keep us from exchanging concerned expressions. Did she know we had something up our sleeves for the tool? If Pam had bugged my car (and I wouldn't put it past her), I really would kill her.

"Damn, Sook! I haven't done nothin' yet!" Sookie didn't seem to believe him, her hands were resting on her hips and her eyes were narrowed at him. Was it wrong her angry stance made me want to throw her over my shoulder, carry her somewhere secluded, and do bad things to her?

Jason held his hands up in surrender. "None of us have touched him! I swear!"

"Us? You're ganging up on him?"

Jason faltered, obviously not wanting to answer the question. I don't think any of us could blame him. We were all looking elsewhere, trying to avoid being the next in the line of fire. "He's fine!"

She turned on Tray. Phew. Better him than me. "You too, Tray Dawson? Didn't your mama raise you better than that?"

Tray dropped his head and kicked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Sookie. We're just lookin' out for you is all…"

"And you," she interrupted, shaking her finger at Alcide scoldingly, cutting off Tray's apology. Probably a good thing. None of us were sorry and I didn't think this would stop us either. I wasn't looking forward to being the last one she went off on though. "I don't know you very well, but this isn't a very good impression to be makin' on me. Shame on you."

Alcide looked properly chastised before she looked at me. I contemplated taking an extra step back, but her expression softened instantly. "What did they do to you?"

"Me?" I asked, the same time as Tray, Alcide, and Jason said: "Him?"

She looked between us again, her eyes narrowing once more. "Who did you think I was talkin' about?"

Jason laughed nervously and smacked my arm. "Call your guard dog off, Northman. She may be little, but she packs a vicious bite."

"Who?" Sookie repeated impatiently.

"No one," we answered in unison before cracking up. Sookie looked less amused. Our laughter immediately died.

"Relax. I'm fine. They gave me a hard time, but we worked things out." Not a lie. They had given me a hard time… over her throwing up on me, and we had worked it out. I hit each of them. "Really, everything is fine. No damage done. You can look me over for any sign of abuse as thoroughly as you like if you don't believe me. Even if you do believe me, actually. I'd go so far as to say I encourage it."

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled a little, crossing the short distance between us to wrap her arms around me in a hug. All of us breathed a sigh of relief over her head. I was kind of touched. I didn't like Sookie thinking she had to protect me from anything- the very idea of it was a little ridiculous- but that she wanted to meant a lot. I had thought the only woman alive who actually cared about me and cared about what happened to me was Pam. Sookie may not have flat out said she cared about me as I had said to her, but she was showing it. Her head tilted up to look at me and I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss since her brother was right there, but I didn't think he'd notice now that he was looking at Pam and Amelia. "Everything is really okay?"

"Everything is great." I meant it.

She smiled before pulling out of my arms and going around to Tray, Alcide, and Jason to offer hugs, apologies, and thanks for their help. Jason was still pretty focused on my sister.

"Lookin' even better than I remember, Pam. Miss me a whole lot?" Jason's eyes traveled up and down Pam so obviously, it was almost sad. Was this what I had looked like every time Sookie was around? Was this what Alcide had been warning me about? I almost felt bad for finding his words so annoying and unnecessary.

Pam's eyes were already rolling. "Not nearly enough. Maybe if you took an extended vacation on another continent, I'd miss you half the amount you think you deserve."

He laughed. If asked about this later, he'd say this banter was heavy flirting and an obvious sign my sister wanted him. It was hard not to facepalm. "You going to let me take you out tonight?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Jason," Sookie interrupted in a whisper, like the rest of us couldn't hear her. Of course, we all could. "She's a lesbian! She's here with the woman she spent the night with."

"So? I'm a lesbian too. I like only women. The more of us the merrier." He got in between Pam and Amelia and flung an arm over both of their shoulders. "How 'bout you let me take both of you ladies out tonight."

"Enough!" Sookie interrupted. She may have been comfortable showing affection to me in front of her brother, but she didn't seem to want to watch him work his "magic." She marched up the steps of the house before turning to face her assembled moving party. "My stuff is mostly mixed in with Bill's. Amelia and I are going to go through the boxes and separate out what's mine and Pam's gonna repack what goes. The boxes will go into Pam's van. A lot of my furniture Bill didn't want to bring with us, but I still have some. I'll point it out and it can go to Tray and Jason's trucks." She smiled at me. "Not sure how much use the Corvette can be."

I thought about the two of us in the front seat and how impossible it had been and sighed. "After Monday, me either."

She blushed immediately. "Odds and ends it is. Thank ya'll for helping me out today. I don't know what I'd do without the help…"

"Cut the sentimental crap," Pam interrupted, plucking Jason's hand from her shoulder and storming up the steps in her ridiculous shoes. "Let's get this done with so we can return to a society that doesn't measure one's worth by how many teeth one has in their possession."

Soon Sookie was unlocking the door and we were getting to work.

I had sat outside the house in my previous visit to the douche's house, and now, I was glad I had. The place was dark, uninviting, and as unlike Sookie as possible. Everything that was immediately bypassed for being Bill's felt old-fashioned and cold. She insisted he liked antiques. Alcide and I concurred that the house was much less a house and much more a mausoleum. Most of Sookie's furniture had been tucked away in an upstairs bedroom as if it had been intentionally hidden from view. I was really wondering what Sookie had ever seen in such a tool.

I wasn't the only one wondering that.

"Eric? Would you come here?" Sookie's voice came from the upstairs. The rest of us had been standing in the kitchen, eating the sandwiches Maria-Star had prepared and sent with Alcide, laughing and joking around. We were getting along like old friends. It felt good. Sookie had slipped away about five minutes earlier and I had been looking for an excuse to follow her. This just made it easier.

"You're awfully whipped for seein' someone for a day," Jason observed as I headed for the door. "Who are ya and what have you done with Eric Northman?"

Pam cackled. "I said almost the same thing. I said he was on a short leash."

I turned in the doorway, held up both hands, and flipped each of them the bird. "Since when is being tied up and whipped such a bad thing? I thought you two would understand better than anyone. My mistake for thinking you guys were interesting." Alcide, Tray, and Amelia laughed at the hecklers while I sprinted to get to Sookie.

When I found her, my mood fell instantly. She was sitting at an old desk in the one room I had avoided since we arrived. I had to think of it as Bill's room. I didn't want to think of the fact that it had been theirs up until the night before. She wiped at her eyes which were red and filled with tears and sniffled when she looked up at me. I pulled her up from the chair, immediately trying to soothe her as she cried into my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She pulled away from my shoulder enough to look up at me. "I can't talk to Bill. You heard how he was even after I caught him cheatin'. I thought I'd put it in a letter and leave my ring in it." She held her hand between us, looking at the gaudy ring on her finger. It was as bad as the furniture in this mausoleum. "This is final. Am I doin' the right thing?"

My eyebrow shot up as I looked at her. "You're asking me? I think I've made my feelings on the subject pretty fucking obvious." I was a little insulted she didn't seem to agree.

"But that's just it," she insisted. "Aren't I just as guilty as he is? There's been something goin' on between us that shouldn't have been and I didn't try to stop it."

"You think he has a child with her. The circumstances couldn't be more different. And who says what's between us shouldn't be there?"

"_Maybe_," she argued. "Maybe he has a child with her." I gave her a look and she sighed. "I just don't want to make a mistake. I thought I was done bein' alone."

I took a big step back and away from her and she let out a small sob. It killed me a little inside. "Have you been alone?" She shook her head and rubbed frantically at her eyes. "Have you felt alone?"

"Only when I made you leave yesterday." Her words were coming out in short spurts between gasps. She was crying harder now than when I first entered the room. If that didn't tell her what she needed to know- what seemed obvious to me- I didn't know what could.

"And before this week? Have you felt alone?" She seemed to consider it for a minute before nodding her head. "Do you feel something between us? Do you want to see where it goes?" She nodded again. "Then what's the issue?"

She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because it's not going to last. Feelings complicate things, remember?"

It was my turn to nod. She really liked throwing those words back at me. It was true as ever, but she forgot one thing. "Things have been complicated since Monday. Since we met, really. I haven't gone anywhere yet… and I've put up with a lot of bullshit to test me already." Her jaw dropped and she looked at me, affronted. She couldn't find any words to argue it though. It was true.

I reached over and grabbed the letter she had written off the desk and stuffed it in the envelope, handing it to her, before taking her other hand. "Does this feel more right to you than what you've been dealing with? Do you want it more?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Sookie. You're in the position to give us both exactly what we want. So will you?" I lifted our joined hands, my fingers moving to the gaudy ring on her finger and grasping it. "Will you do me- _us_- the honor of not marrying that ostentatious, uppity, snobby, passive-aggressive douche?"

She smiled through her tears before hitting me with the envelope. "You can really be an asshole when you want to be."

"I know, and that's very observant of you to pick up on that, but that's not really an answer. It was meant to be a yes or no ques-"

"Yes," she laughed. I pulled the ring off her finger and she held the envelope out for me to drop it in while sniffling. As soon as the ugly thing was in the paper barrier, she closed it up and tossed it onto the bed before wrapping her arms around my neck.

This was the single best "yes" I had ever received and if the way Sookie clung to me was any indication, I think it was the best "yes" she had ever given, and we were only just beginning.

Eat your fucking heart out, Bill Compton.

* * *

**A/N: I know I say thank you for the reviews after every chapter, but very seriously and very sincerely, **_**thank you**_** to the readers who have taken the time to leave something. I was feeling a little discouraged when I wrote the last chapter, but after I read the reviews, my mindset and outlook really changed. Thank you for the support. Thank you for the kind words. Thank you for the theories. Thank you for getting even a teeny tiny bit invested in the story. It makes writing it worth it. This chapter is most definitely for you.**

**A question to you, reader. This is my first fanfic, and as stated before every chapter, I haven't had any of my work beta read, and know there are inescapably glaring errors I make and then miss. Would it be worth extra time passing between updates to have the chapters read through and edited? Or is it good as it stands? I'm still adjusting to all of this, so any input is welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9: Potent Problems

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine - Potent Problems

Amelia and Sookie's apartment was in a nice neighborhood near the heart of Shreveport and only a ten minute drive from my house. They were on the first floor, something Tray, Jason, Alcide, and I were really grateful for after all of Sookie's furniture had been tucked away in an upstairs bedroom. I think the four of us had seen enough of stairs to last us for some time, though we never complained… at least, we hadn't complained to Sookie. We had bitched and moaned to one another _plenty_.

It was a vast improvement from the crypt the tool kept immediately. The place was impeccably clean, open, bright, and welcoming. Instead of dust, mothballs, and mildew, we were greeted by the smell of Pine-Sol and Glade PlugIns. Sookie and Amelia moved furniture out of the path while we did the heavy lifting and Pam did her part by drinking wine and making snaky comments, getting in under our skin but not getting in our way. A constant stream of excited chatter and giggling hung in the air as the girls plotted and planned their new living arrangement.

There was also a steady stream of rolling eyes.

Even so, the good mood was contagious and everyone was smiling. When Sookie had us move the furniture around her bedroom half a dozen times, we all were entitled to grumble, but none of us did. Her spirit and mood was infectious. It made me aware I wasn't the only one Sookie had an obvious effect on. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized just how truly special she was and just how lucky I was that she had hugged her way into my life.

I had never seen Jason so protective over someone before. Sure, he was her big brother, but putting anyone in front of himself wasn't Jason's way. He was self-centered, selfish, irresponsible and immature to a fault, but Tray, Alcide, and I loved him like a brother for it… or despite it. Sookie brought out another instinct in my simple friend though. He had sounded and looked lethal when we had discussed the tool and some of the shit I had seen him pull. He had openly repented for not being a bigger part of Sookie's life and even seemed to blame himself for "letting" Sookie get hurt.

Normally Jason could be distracted by anything with tits, a beer, or something shiny. I had never seen him more focused than when Sookie was around. It was like he wanted to be a better brother for her and a better person because of her. I was impressed.

I was seeing a side to Tray I had never seen before as well, thanks to Sookie. When it was more than just the guys, he had always adopted a strong silent type persona. He preferred to keep quiet and be thought of as the muscle, but not around her. He was laughing and taking strolls down memory lane, even offering up embarrassing stories from his past not even I had heard before, he kept them buried deep enough. It was easy to see he really did think of her as the little sister he had never had with how warm he was toward her.

They knew one another so well, I was almost jealous I hadn't been raised in the backwoods of Louisiana right along with them. I was beginning to understand that when Sookie had left for Seattle, the sun went out in a lot of people's lives.

Even those of us who hadn't known Sookie seemed to fall under her spell. Alcide wasn't an uptight guy by any stretch of the imagination, but he was more relaxed than usual around the bubbly blonde who had swept into our world and turned it upside down. He hadn't known Sookie any better than I had a week earlier, but he was comfortable enough around her to tease her and to be teased by her. He had filled her in on Maria-Star and, at Sookie's encouragement, was making plans to have all of us over for a cookout at their house the next weekend. He had even opened up to her, telling her about how he and the missus were working on (and struggling with) starting a family.

It wasn't like Alcide to trust anyone so blindly, but it was like he couldn't help himself with Sookie. She might as well have been a mind reader. With her understanding nature and willingness to listen, there seemed no secrets that couldn't be divulged.

Amelia was showing new colors as well. While I had gotten to know her quite well over the years as Sam's assistant and Octavia's dearest friend in the office, I had never thought a tremendous amount of her. She was yappy, discombobulated, often unprofessional, and usually ditzy. She always seemed more concerned with what Hollywood couples were breaking up or hooking up than she was interested in listening to her co-workers, with the obvious exception of office gossip. I was amazed that so soon after meeting one another, Amelia was not only offering Sookie a home, but _listening_ to the problems of someone else for more than just additional news to spread around the building.

By the time Tray, Jason, Alcide, and I were moving boxes in, Sookie had flighty Amelia making shopping lists, planning meals, and taking inventory of what they had and what they wanted to get with her. Amelia had even approached me to tell me she intended on keeping her lips zipped on things that happened at either of our houses. I think my mouth fell open in surprise.

And though she'd kill me for implying there was any chink in her armor of bitchiness, even Pam wasn't immune to Sookie. More than once I had seen my sister crack a smile, potential wrinkles be damned, because of a compliment Sookie would pay her for a suggestion Pam had made. Some of my sister's cold exterior seemed to be melting away and I hadn't even been shocked to see them linking arms when we had walked out to the cars after they had first been loaded up. Pam had even agreed to let Sookie take her to some of the local, hole-in-the-wall boutiques the area had to offer and show her fashion Louisiana style.

Pam didn't like _anyone_. At times, she barely liked _me_. How lucky was I that the two of them were getting along? And after they had gotten off on the wrong foot no less? I was counting my blessings and would never take them for granted.

And Sookie really felt like a blessing. She was a headache when she wanted to be- a big fucking headache when she wanted to be- but underneath that was something strange and wonderful that I didn't really understand. Sometimes when she looked at me, she looked at me with such vulnerability, all I could think about was protecting her and showing her that there was nothing in the world for her to fear. Sometimes when she looked at me, I'd see this passion that made me burn from the inside out and would render me speechless. Sometimes when she looked at me, I saw this compassion and caring in her eyes that seemed so unconditional, I wasn't sure I deserved it or ever would deserve it.

I don't believe in love at first sight. I didn't believe in love much at all. When I looked at Sookie though, I wanted to believe with every fiber of my being. Even to a cynic such as myself, something just felt right.

When the last of the boxes were being brought in, Pam grabbed my arm and tugged me into the kitchen of the apartment. "You smell."

"Wow, are we back to those kind of insults? In that case, you're a big doody head."

She cackled. "Just an observation. I did warn you about dragging your feet and having to work in this ridiculous summer heat…"

"And, as you also pointed out this morning, I was working up a sweat before leaving the comfort of my central air."

She nodded once and took a drink of wine. "Her breasts are fabulous." I growled at her. I had known that would be coming eventually after what she had walked in on, but that didn't make me willing to hear it. "I take it that's a no on sharing? I normally wouldn't be interested in your castoffs and rejects, but I could make an exception just this once."

"I know where you sleep, Pam. Don't make me have to kill you."

She smirked in silent triumph. "Don't quote me on this because I will deny ever saying it, but I like her."

"I do too."

"She provides me with so many opportunities to laugh at you. This may be my favorite vacation yet."

"You know me, I'm glad to entertain."

"Are you going to fuck this up?"

I had to consider it. I already had… repeatedly. I had done everything wrong. The same could be said of Sookie. In some ways- a_ lot _of ways- we were like oil and water. We just didn't mix. She was warm, I was cold. She was sweet, I was an asshole. She was emotional, I was controlled. She was irrational, I was logical. When we argued, it was intense, real, and devastating, but all it took was a single touch to make things feel so right.

"Probably," I answered honestly. Pam could tell it was what I was thinking anyway. "But I'll try to fix it if I do."

She nodded thoughtfully, swirling the wine in her glass while looking at it. "I'm starting to understand how she managed to get into your system so quickly. You're a different man around her. I barely know this Eric. It's not bad, but it is different." Her eyes lifted up to mine. It was rare Pam was this serious. It was odd. "I still don't want to see you get hurt. It seems she comes with a great deal of baggage and I am not talking about Louis Vuitton this time."

"I know, but you know I have my share of baggage as well."

She considered that for a moment and nodded, her mouth opening to respond, but the words were interrupted by Sookie bouncing into the room. "Hey, you two," she greeted cheerily, her eyes moving between us. "What's goin' on in here?"

"I was informing Eric he smells," Pam answered and I rolled my eyes. Of course she would pick that moment to reiterate. I couldn't protest; it was the only moment I was comfortable with her quoting and it made Sookie giggle. "I suggest keeping your distance… unless you want to get sweaty and smelly with him. If that is the case, I'll do my best to interrupt at the opportune moment."

Sookie's face flushed, but she didn't let it rattle her much. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Pam. Do you mind if I have a word with your brother?"

"Not at all, if I can listen in."

"Pam…" Sookie and I warned in unison, which made Sookie giggle and me smirk.

Pam was less amused at the stereo annoyance. "You two are nauseating me already. Suit yourselves. I want to put Amelia's bed through a few tests before I agree to spend the night here." With that traumatizing mental picture playing through my head, she left us alone in the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" My brow lifted in silent question to her inquiry. "About the place? I kinda love it. Amelia and I have the same tastes in lots. I think it's goin' to work out great. Plus, the next time you kidnap me and make me angry, I really _can_ walk home."

I laughed and pulled out my phone, scrolling through my schedule. "Planning the next time already? If you promise to wear a tight skirt I can watch your ass in again, I can squeeze a kidnapping in after my 4 o'clock tomorrow if I push back my tee time just a bit."

She threw her head back and laughed in that delicious way that made me feel a little more alive… and also gave me an instant erection. Ungh. Not the time. Not the time. Not the time. I'd need to repeat the mantra until my dick remembered what my brain wanted to forget… like the apartment full of people who's population included both of our siblings. She grabbed the phone from my hand and began studying my schedule. "That's not going to do," she decided, her head shaking from side to side, a frown on her lips. "You're going to have to cancel your tee time, Mr. Northman."

"Oh? And why is that, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Because now we get to make up after you make me angry," she answered with a smirk.

Yeah, I wasn't even going to try to tell my cock not to react after that.

Consequences be damned, I backed Sookie up to the small table up against the kitchen wall and she instinctively hopped up on it as her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me down to meet her waiting lips. Her legs wrapped around my waist and both of us groaned as our bodies pressed against one another. Her fingers ran through my hair as our lips moved for and against one another languidly, in no great frenzy this time. My hands ghosted up her sides and she sighed against my lips.

The idea that I could have even half the effect on her that she had on me drove me fucking wild.

The ringing of my phone was like the bucket of ice Pam had promised earlier in the day. _Fuck._ We needed to start a list; stay behind doors that locked and turn off all electronic devices.

Pulling her arm from around my neck, Sookie answered my phone before I could stop her or even find out who it was. "Hello, you've reached Eric's phone. How can I help you out today?"

"_You can tell me who the hell this is, for starters."_

I felt my body freeze. Even without the phone pressed to my ear, I knew who that was. It was worse than a bucket of ice. "Sookie, give me the phone," I whispered, releasing my hold on her and taking a step away from her. I held my hand out. "Now."

Her eyes narrowed a little and she batted my hand away from hers when I reached to grab my phone from her grasp. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Who is this?"

"_I'm more interested in learning about you, sweet-"_

I snatched the phone away and ended the call before another word could be uttered, my eyes closing as Sookie glared at me. I took a deep breath to keep myself from flying off the handle. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sookie?"

"Me? What do you think you're doing?" she snapped back, looking at her hand like I had hurt it. I felt a knot form in my stomach from at the possibility. "You have a reaction like that and expect me not to be curious? I've had enough of guys keeping secrets they desperately want hidden from me to last me forever, thank you very much."

My phone started ringing again and I sighed. I didn't need to check who it was. "And thank you very much. Because of you, I have to take this now." I answered it while walking out of the kitchen and heading for the apartment door. "Hey."

"Eric." The voice on the other end of the line sounded disappointed to hear me. I was sure he really was. "What happened to the doll?"

I headed out of the building, walking out to the parking lot, which was empty. I took a seat on Jason's open tailgate and closed my eyes. "Does it really matter to you?" I knew better than to think it did. "What do you want?"

"I really don't like when you get that tone, boy. Did you learn that from your mother?"

"Probably."

"You need to knock this fucking attitude off right now, do you hear me?"

I ground my teeth. "I'm sorry, dad." It sounded just as insincere as it was. I had to take a deep breath and steady myself quickly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've been calling you for days. You haven't returned my calls and you know exactly how I feel about that. Since when do you talk to Stan behind my back?"

"I've been quite busy in the past few days. Can't this wait until tomorrow when I'm in the office?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed. "I haven't been talking to him behind your back. Not really, anyway. I approached him with something he might have interest in, that's all. It was his area, not yours. I expected you'd be broached about it when the time was right. I wasn't going to waste your valuable time on something unimportant that you have no interest in." Who cared whether or not it was true? I was willing to say anything if it could possibly help make this conversation shorter.

"We've talked about this before, Eric. It's you and I against the world and that includes Stan Davis. He may be my partner, but it's you and me, boy. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to move you to the Dallas headquarter and stick him in Shreveport with his computer shit."

"I'm not moving to Dallas. I'm staying in Shreveport. We've talked about _this_ before, dad." The sound of a pebble skidding across the pavement of the parking lot caught my attention and my eyes snapped open, looking around. There was Sookie, a few feet away, eyes filled with guilt, looking right back at me. I didn't know if she was guilty for listening in or if she was guilty for getting caught. "Listen, I really do have to go, but I'll call you from the office tomorrow, as soon as I get in. We can talk about this then."

I ended the call before he had the chance to protest and put the damned thing on silent before shoving it roughly into my pocket and jumping up from the back of Jason's truck. "You've got to knock this shit off, Sookie. Getting burned by your ex doesn't justify invading my privacy. It doesn't make it okay."

"I know," she agreed, her eyes filled with tears. Fuck. I hated it when she cried. "I followed you out here to apologize. Then I overheard and I feel awful that I did." She sat down on the tailgate and patted the spot next to her to tell me to sit back down. I wasn't sure I wanted to. "Why didn't you want me to talk to him? It's kind of inevitable, isn't it? I mean, I answer your phone Monday to Friday…"

"It's different," I interrupted. "And just because you may have to talk to him professionally doesn't mean I want you to have to talk to him personally. _I _don't want to talk to him off the clock. We share a surname and some genetic material, but-"

"He's your father."

"And?"

"And things don't sound as gray as you said they were."

"They are," I insisted, sitting down beside her finally. "I'm just not him and no matter what he thinks, he doesn't know me. The man on the other end of that line was a stranger. I took a job from him, but that doesn't mean we're close, or that I want us to be close. I don't want you to have to know him as anything other than that guy in Dallas who calls my office sometimes and acts like a demanding asshole until he gets whatever he's asking for."

She nodded once, taking my hand in her tiny one. "Do you want to talk about this anymore?" I shook my head. I honestly didn't. Thinking about him at all on a weekend was too much for me. "When you want to talk about this, I want to listen." I nodded silently and she offered me a smile. Try as I might to resist, I found it as contagious as ever. "Forgive me for the phone?"

I considered. "That depends. Do we get to make up if I do?" She nodded with a smirk. "Then you are forgiven."

Her arms wrapped around my neck again and our lips had only just met when the door to Sookie's building opened and everyone came pouring out of it. Pam cackled. I wondered if she received some kind of financial windfall every time she succeeded in keeping Sookie and I apart.

"You bitch!" I pulled away from Sookie enough to see Jason running at us full speed. Her arms were still around my neck when he reached us and his hand connected with my cheek, slapping me lightly across the face. "How dare you, Eric Northman? The back of my truck was _our_ special place! It's sacred." He pushed Sookie's arms away from me before sitting down between the two of… if it could be called "between." He was half in my lap and half in Sookie's, but he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Jason Stackhouse, do you even know what "sacred" means?" Sookie asked.

"'Course I do, Sook. It's something about tits, right?"

"Absolutely," I confirmed.

"Hallelujah," Tray agreed. "Everything is about boobs."

"Nothing in the world more sacred," Alcide nodded.

Sookie shoved Jason who shoved me while we laughed. "You're all pigs," she huffed. I wondered if she noticed Pam and Amelia nodding in agreement with us or if the "all" was male exclusive. "Why'd ya'll come out here anyway?"

"We weren't _interrupting _anything, were we?" Pam asked with a smirk. "You weren't really going to get it on in the back of a pickup truck, were you? That's tacky, even for the blue balled. Eric, you've spent too long in Louisiana…"

"Shut it, Pam."

Sookie's hands flew up to her face. I understood completely even if I wasn't as embarrassed or as flustered as her. Her brother's arm was around me and my sister was talking about her and my (nonexistent) sex life. It really couldn't have gotten much stranger. "Can we not talk about this, Pam?" she mumbled through her hands. "Please?"

"Everything is unloaded," Tray answered, obviously taking pity on the two of us. I was going to get him the biggest fucking Christmas present ever. "Alcide said he can tie one off at Terry's before the ball and chain'll demand him home if we head on out now."

"Sounds good to me. Give him your keys and I'll let you drive the Corvette back to Bon Temps." I owed him. I _especially_ owed him now. I had never seen someone scramble so quickly to surrender their keys. His grubby hand was out practically in front of me and waiting before I even finished the offer.

"Let me get my purse," Sookie chirped before jumping off the truck.

Jason's head shook back and forth. "You ain't comin' with us, Sook. Boys only… and Pam, if she wants to." He shot my sister a wink. _Groan._

"Pam and I are going to help you unpack and get settled," Amelia answered while grabbing Sookie's hand before Pam had a chance to tell Jason exactly what he could do with his wink. I'd need to get her a big Christmas present too. "And have a girls night until we have to get some sleep for work tomorrow. We don't want you to end up sleepy and have the boss ride you hard for it. Unless that's what you want?"

Pam started cackling all over again, followed quickly by Jason, Alcide, and Tray. Sookie blushed as deeply as I had ever seen and I looked up at the sky and shook my head. Who the fuck did I piss off up there to deserve this? Scratch that Christmas gift for Amelia. She could get a broken stapler and a pair of chartreuse, wool socks as far as I was concerned.

I had to interrupt the laugh fest going on. "Stackhouse, Herveaux, Dawson… get in the vehicles now and first round is on me. Pam, if you care at all about self preservation, I wouldn't come home tonight. Amelia, you're really going to have to convince me not to find a reason to fire you. Sookie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone began scrambling into action. I knew the guys well enough to know they couldn't resist a free beer, no matter what. Amelia and Pam hurried back to the building before I threatened them any further. Sookie pulled me down to meet her lips in a quick, chaste kiss before tilting her head to whisper in my ear. "Four o'clock tomorrow. We can skip the kidnapping. I owe you the making up."

When she pulled back, she smirked up at me and I couldn't resist pulling her back for a kiss far less chaste than the one she had given me. I had plenty of experience kissing, but Sookie gave as much as she got. It was incredible. Kissing her came easy, naturally. No wonder her lips seemed to draw mine in like they had some magnetic pull.

It was a good thing Jason was impatient… and Sookie's brother, for that matter. His horn honked, startling both of us before he stuck his head out the window of his truck. "If you don't get your ass into your car now, Northman, you're buying every round, all we can drink."

I couldn't help but laugh despite a growing frustration that didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Four o'clock tomorrow. Goodnight, Sookie."

She blushed, breathless. "Goodnight, Eric."

A minute later, I was in the passenger seat of my Corvette, heading back to Bon Temps at speeds that made me proud. Jason and Alcide could only try to keep up. Tray seemed to know just how to make my baby purr like the slut-for-him she was. We beat the others by a solid ten minutes.

We waited for the boys in the parking lot. I think Tray was just reluctant to give me back the love of my life. He plucked a shirt button from the floor and began throwing it into the air and catching it. "What do you suppose women do on a girl's night?"

I shrugged. "Drink wine, gossip, giggle, give each other makeovers, and practice kissing stuffed animals or something. My sister's idea of a girl's night is probably rated X. I don't really want to think about it."

"Think the boss will ride 'em hard tomorrow?"

"Fuck you, Dawson."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Naw man, I'm happy as a tick on a fat dog 'bout now. You got a look inside that house today. I took one look around it when Sookie was havin' her car trouble and knew it wasn't right. It ain't Sookie. It was like some kind of jail dotted with some yellowin' doilies."

"I was thinking a mausoleum or crypt."

"Either way, she needed out. She was smilin' more today than I've seen from her since she got back to town. You better not hurt her or you're gonna have to deal with me. You can smooth Jase over with a romp in his truck but I ain't about to be so easily bought." I rolled my eyes. "You two serious already?"

"Do you mean me and Sookie or me and Jason?" I asked and he laughed. "She only took her ring off a few hours ago. For as much shit as we've taken from you assholes, we've barely touched." Well, _barely_ may not have been entirely honest, but it applied. "I don't know exactly where we stand. Nothing is defined; it's a little too soon for that. I don't want to see anyone else right now… and that's pretty new to me."

He considered and nodded his head, clapping a hand on my shoulder as two trucks pulled into the lot one after another. "Good man."

The two of us slid out of the Corvette while a sullen Alcide and Jason hopped out of the trucks. "When do we get to drive the car?" Alcide asked, eyeing my baby with a newfound appreciation after she smoked him.

"When I like you half as much as Tray."

Jason faked a sniffle. "Why do you say things you know will hurt me? Good thing Dawn's here to fix me up right." He pointed to one of the cars in the lot and Tray and I groaned. "I think I might take her home with me tonight. She needs remindin' who the best she ever had is."

Tray snorted. "Who's gonna remind her then? Northman's not available and I ain't interested."

"Fuck you, Dawson," Jason pouted as we walked to the door. "Dawn wants me. She's only been usin' you guys to get to me. Thinks it'll trick me into takin' her seriously."

Tray shook his head. "Naw, she didn't use us to get to you. Dawn "used" us because Dawn's a slut. We have dicks. That's as good as catnip to her kind." Tray had a very valid point.

Alcide headed in first and we followed in line behind him. Twangy, country music flooded the bar from the jukebox. A few couples, beer goggles firmly in place, lazily propped against one another and swayed back and forth in time to it in the small opening between tables at Terry Bellefleur's bar. The sound of pool balls ricocheting around the worn felt of the tables in the back interrupted their intimate moment before a loud cheer erupted from the small crowd that had gathered around the bar to watch the Sunday night baseball game. The smell of beer and greasy, fried foods hung in the air and clung to every surface in the place.

I felt more at home than I could ever be in a stuffy office building.

At least, I did until all four sets of eyes settled on one set glaring lethally back at us. Someone hadn't taken the "Monday" advice very seriously. Alcide, Jason, Tray, and I exchanged a look before moving to an empty booth a short distance away from where the tool sat. Jason and I wisely slid in first on opposite sides, sandwiched between the wall and a friend. Tray flanked Jason and Alcide took me.

Jason and I didn't need to be anymore tempted to lose our cool than we already were.

Ignoring him seemed to be the best option. I leaned forward in the booth and waved to Terry who seemed to be watching on pins and needles, feeling the tension radiating off of us. "Can we get a round over here, Ter?"

"Comin' right up, guys," he called back, getting each of us our usual without needing to ask. He didn't look down once. I think we all felt a little more relaxed with Terry keeping eyes on the situation. He was a good man to have in our corner, and none of us wanted to upset him.

Dawn picked the bottles of beer up from Terry and brought them to our table, sliding each of us the right one as she batted her eyelashes obnoxiously. "I called you the other day, Eric, but you never called me back," she pouted at me. I sighed. Was there a polite way to tell someone it would be really convenient if they lost my number? After today, I was thinking I really needed to change mine.

Jason frowned, unimpressed she was flirting with someone else right in front of him. "Bark your way up someone else's tree. He's seein' someone, Dawn, and that someone ain't you."

"Do I look stupid to you, Jason Stackhouse?" she asked, vinegar in her voice as her eyes shot to him like they might be capable of murder. We needed to stop getting such deadly looks or we were going to end up keeling over if we weren't lucky. "Do I look like I was born yesterday? I don't believe that line of bull for a second."

"It's true. I _am _seeing someone."

And the look on Dawn's face said she needed restraining before she found herself a weapon of some kind. She quickly plastered on a phony yet lethal smile. "I oughta congratulate her. Anyone I might know?"

"No," Tray, Alcide, and I all answered (lied) before Jason had the chance to shoot his mouth off with an answer. He'd probably think telling Dawn- with the tool nearby- that I wasn't interested in her because of his sister was a good idea. Coincidentally, Jason had a lot of bad ideas he thought were good.

Dawn huffed and turned on her heel, shoving her way to the back of the bar. Jason watched every sway of her hips and studied her ass until they were out of sight. "Told ya'll she's usin' you to get to me," he grinned before taking a drink of his beer. "Girls'll do anything to get a repeat ride on the Stackhouse Express."

Alcide snorted while Tray choked on his beer. "Do you really call it that?" I asked, looking across the table at him, eyebrow arching. "Because I have to tell you, Jase, it kind of sounds like you're a premature-"

"What have you done with my fiancée?" The hissed words cut me off and turned all our heads to the end of the table where the tool stood tall, his dark eyes glaring down at us. He wasn't asking anyone in particular. He seemed to be equally angry at all of us. It was pretty presumptuous, even if mostly accurate.

"Interrupter," I finished, even if it wasn't what I had been saying. Alcide elbowed my ribs, silently requesting that I didn't antagonize the albino snob. I knew his silent advice was wise, I just couldn't stop myself from speaking. "That was a little rude. In case you didn't know, we were discussing a friend's very potent problems."

"Or impotent problems, dependin' on how you look at it," Tray offered and the pair of us laughed. Alcide seemed alert and slightly nervous. Jason didn't get it.

"Where is she? I demand to know." Did he think "demanding" would make us tell him? Did he really think anyone at the table was inclined to yield to his demands? Talk about delusional.

It was a good thing Tray and Alcide had locked the pair of us in because Jason was trying to jump out of his spot already. "My sister is done with you, shithead. Why don't you do yourself a favor and move along? And maybe you oughta find yourself a new bar to drink at while your at it."

Bill sneered. I wondered just how dangerous his temper was. I wasn't afraid of him, not even close, and I knew none of the others were either. I suspected Alcide was nervous one of us would react to this prick before the others could stop him. None of us needed to spend the night in a holding cell and if one of us wound up there, chances were we all would. It wasn't my skin I was thinking about though. I wondered if Sookie had ever been on the receiving end of it.

Whether I wanted to or not, I thought about my father again. I had been so little when he had left, my memories of a family life with him weren't clear or ever very important to me. My mother had been so devoted to getting me to work through issues I just hadn't had and I could never figure out why. When I had first taken the job in Shreveport and been exposed to the stranger who was my father, I had wondered if there was a lot I didn't know, or a lot I hadn't been told.

I knew enough to know he was a jackass, but had there been more to it than what I was aware? He had a violent temper, I had seen him throw his weight around to get what he wanted. He had no respect for women at all, under any circumstances. I had seen replaceable and insignificant possessions hold more weight in his eyes than any female around him. My mother had tried so hard to convince me not to take the job I had and I had to wonder why. It couldn't be just a jilted lover, could it? She had moved on, remarried, and even had another child. She had raised us both and had no reason to worry I was cutting her out of my life, so why would she fear such a move for me?

When she had been dying, she had seemed so helpless and I had felt so powerless. I had wondered if it was the first time in my life both of us had felt such a way at the same time. I felt like I had failed her more than once, though I never confessed that to anyone, not even Pam. Even without knowing, I was determined to never turn into that man. I didn't like anyone who reminded me of him.

Maybe Sookie would have understood better than I thought she would.

I was pulled from my grim thoughts by the sad excuse of a man who really was starting to remind me of my patriarch. "My fiancée and I are far from through. I don't know what you have been clouding her head with, but the two of us will be discussing and working through this matter in a civilized manner. Tell me where I can find her or I'll be forced to report a missing person with the law enforcement."

Who the fuck did he think he was? "None of us had to cloud Sookie's head with anything. The truth she saw directly from you did the trick. She's not a missing person. She's a person who saw the asshole she was seeing for what he really was. I'm sure she'd be willing to explain that to the police."

The weight of his gaze turned fully on me. I had a feeling he had been just waiting for that opportunity, but I wasn't intimidated, if that was what he was aiming for. "I seem to remember your hands all over my drunken and irrational fiancée until she got sick."

"Interesting interpretation, but I don't think it's going to help you much. You really should get out of the habit of calling her your fiancée as well. I was there when the ring came off." I probably shouldn't have said it. In my head, I knew it, but I just couldn't stop. "She gave me the honor of removing it from her hand."

Jason lifted his bottle of beer and held it out until I lifted mine to clink them together. "Good man, Eric… but quit while you're ahead. I don't want to hear 'bout nothin' else you took off my baby sister."

I took a drink of beer and smirked. "I wasn't offering to tell you."

"Enough of this ridiculousness." Once more, four sets of eyes turned to look at uninvited crypt keeper standing at the end of our booth. He looked flustered and annoyed. The annoyed feeling was mutual. "I don't have the time to waste on your ridiculous and obscene behavior. Tell me where she is or I will find her on my own. She cannot and will not hide from me."

Tray slid out of the booth as calmly as he could, standing up in front of Bill as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Jason slid to Tray's end of the booth, ready to jump out as soon as the path was clear. "I think you're gonna stop lookin' right now and do the right thing. You're gonna go on out that door, not look back, and go on home. Instead of stringin' along our Sookie, you can use your extra time on your mistress and your kid. Maybe you can do right by them, but you won't be tryin' with Sook again. We clear?"

The yuppie paled further, sputtering for a moment. He really must have been confident Sookie was an idiot and would never figure out the extent of his misdeeds. "How…? Who…? Does…?" I grinned while he floundered. I wasn't the only one smiling.

"We got trouble here, Tray?"

God bless Terry. He had stepped out from behind the bar and moved to Bill's other side, locking him between the two Bon Temps boys before Jason had a chance to get any kind of swing in on Bill. "Naw, Terry. No trouble. I was just showin' Mr. Compton here the way to the door."

The tool was caught off guard and embarrassed. By now, even the drunk dancers and the people watching the game at the bar had turned to look. He may have thought himself better than everyone else in the place, but this was the town, and he was making himself an outsider fast. "You have no authority to remove me from this-"

"Tray may not, but I sure as hell do," Terry countered, grabbing hold of Bill's arm. For a relatively small guy, the veteran had no trouble dragging the tool away from the booth. "No one comes into my bar and gives my regulars a hard time. You can come back when you learn some respect." Terry pushed the door open and the prick walked out it without looking back, head held high, nose up in the air.

_Dick._

Tray sat back down after Jason slid back into the booth and Terry took his place back behind the bar. When he started wiping it down like nothing had happened, the chatter and activity around us resumed like nothing at all had happened. The nonchalance didn't really extend to our table though. All of us were on edge.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Jason asked once we had all finished off our beers in complete silence. "Pranking the fuck oughta this guy isn't going to work. I say we march him out to the middle of the woods just before dark and leave him out there. Maybe the woods out behind my house. They'd be even more unfamiliar to him. Who'd give a shit if he never found his way out?"

"I'm for it when the opportunity comes up," Tray nodded. "But we gotta think on all levels with this one. His house is in shit condition, right?" We all nodded as he looked to Alcide. "You can make it real difficult for him to find any help for renovations, can't ya? Maybe see to it his property gets a real thorough like inspection?"

Alcide nodded again. "We're the best and I can promise, we won't be touchin' it." He wasn't being modest. Herveaux Construction was the best around. Though Bill had quickly deemed us all manual labor lowlifes, on the bottom wrung of his mental ladder, nothing could be further from the truth. We really could make things difficult for him in northern Louisiana if we wanted to.

And there was no doubt about it. We wanted to.

"I'll put the word out to a few of the other companies around. I can't promise they'll honor it, but once they catch wind we won't be touchin' it, they'll be free to run up their estimates and gouge costs. He'll pay through his teeth if he can find anyone at all. I can call in a couple favors and make sure he gets held up on anything he wants to do when seekin' permits and the likes."

Jason nodded in approval. "Good man. Think you can use your connections for us this once, Eric?"

I frowned. I couldn't tell them about the takeover of LeClerq yet, no matter how tempting it was. "I have something up my sleeve, but I think I have to stay as disconnected to anything as possible. Saturday, when he first spotted me, he accused me publicly of stalking him and you saw him just now. He wanted to goad me more than anyone else. He thinks I'm out to get him. Anything done, he'll assume is my doing. If nothing can be tied back to me, he's going to look like paranoia has gotten the best of him, and none of you will be suspect for any of it."

"Plus, Sookie may not take to kindly to any of our meddlin', and she's kinda scary when she's angry," Tray added for me and we all laughed. She may have come in a small package, but she was pretty fucking fearless. I was pretty sure I had seen Tray and Alcide eat her weight in burgers before, but that hadn't stopped her from lecturing the pair of them like a really angry and aggressive kitten.

"I am going to do something about work," I offered. "Tomorrow morning I'll talk to security and make sure he doesn't get on the premises. Maybe Sookie has a picture we can use. I'll give them a description of his car and make sure they keep an eye on the parking lot and around the building too, just in case. All his threats about getting to her whether we helped him or not… we've got to make sure he doesn't find a way to reach her."

"I was thinkin' to suggest that," Alcide agreed.

"It's probably a good thing she moved on into an apartment building with a roommate she works with," Tray continued. "Lots of people around if she needs 'em."

"I don't want to scare Sook with all this if we can help it," Jason spoke up. Once more, his protective nature was shining through. He sounded nearly responsible. "She gets worked up real easy. I might find out if she remembers how to shoot a gun like I taught her. I won't let on it's for any real reason."

"We can talk to Amelia about it," I pointed out. "As long as she knows it's not something to be talked about, I don't think she'd run her mouth off to Sookie or anyone else. All of this is going to affect her too, just as much, and she seems to want to help Sookie out as much as any of us do."

"We'll have to talk to her when Sook isn't around," Jason pointed out, scratching his forehead. "Think you can keep her busy for a bit?"

Tray and Alcide started laughing. Presumptuous assholes. I reached over and smacked Alcide in the back of the head. "We kind of have a date tomorrow afternoon," I offered, but thinking about it made me think maybe Tray and Alcide weren't so far off base. "Does that work?"

Jason nodded, not seeming to realize why Tray and Alcide found this so funny. "I can drive over there and talk to her then."

"You could call Sam Merlotte's office to make arrangements. She's his assistant, she'd answer the call."

"That'll work."

"I should call Pam," I thought aloud. "I think she planned on spending the night over there anyway, but she can make sure they get out safely. She won't outwardly react to anything other than a shoe sale. Sookie and Amelia won't suspect anything."

There was a mumbled agreement between us, and I pulled out my phone to call Pam's. She answered after three rings, but I could barely hear her over the bar noise. "Missing me already, brother? That's a little pathetic. Or are you calling me for an update on something annoyingly perky and blonde? That's even more pathetic."

"Hello to you too, Pam." I waved my hand at Alcide and he nodded before sliding out of the booth and letting me make an exit behind him. "Hold on a second, I can't really hear you in here." I looked to Terry. "Just stepping out for this call. Don't let them order too much on my dime. All but Alcide are driving home tonight." He saluted me and I returned it with a smirk before heading to the door.

I heard Pam yawn when I stepped outside and the door closed behind me, locking the noise behind it. "You're giving me a boregasm, Eric."

"Wow, ew. Do me a favor and never say that to me again. It is tremendously insulting, but just… no." She cackled and I rolled my eyes. "We ran into the tool."

Her laughter stopped immediately and she seemed to pick up quickly that this wasn't just my way of crashing girl's night. I had to love her. "Oh? Do tell."

"He's aware she left him and he didn't take it well to say the fucking least. He made some threats that have the four of us are concerned about." I could hear Amelia and Sookie laughing in the background and appreciated that Pam wasn't making anything obvious to them. "Are you staying over there tonight?"

"Is that what you need?"

"Yeah," I answered. "We don't want to frighten Sookie and Jason thinks it'd be better to fill Amelia in on the situation in private. I know you can handle it and not draw attention to it."

"I do love when you recognize my talents."

"So you will?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you, Pam. Can you make sure they get out safely tomorrow? Even though it means being awake in the morning?"

"Really, Eric? You insist on getting me that new pair of shoes I have been talking about every single day since I got to town? Did you hear that girls? Don't I have the best big brother in the world?"

Even though I should have been pissed, even though I knew she would do it for free, I laughed. "You drive a hard bargain, but consider it done."

"I love you, Eric."

"I lo-"

My words were cut off by something that sounded like shattering glass. The world seemed to swim around me and I blinked my eyes to try to force it into focus, letting my phone fall onto the loose gravel beneath my feet. A dull ache radiated from the back of my head and as I reached up to touch it with my hand, I realized my hair was damp. That was odd. It wasn't raining, was it?

I pulled my hand back to look at it. It looked like there were more than five fingers on my hand. Strange. I knew there could only five, but I didn't remember any of them being so red before now. I could faintly hear Pam's voice. She sounded far away, but she was shouting. I wondered why.

Someone was behind me. I could hear them moving. My feet didn't want to work though, probably because the world seemed to be tilting in a new way I didn't like. I felt a hand on my head again. I didn't think it was mine this time. It was forceful. Then there was a rush of wind. I was moving. Fast. Diving. The front windshield of the Corvette was getting closer. The breaking of glass. The breaking of bone.

And then, darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**

**Thanks to everyone who took a minute to write a review or give their input into having my work beta read. I was very flattered about what many said about my writing and I decided to go with the majority, cross my fingers, hope I make no glaring errors, and get you more story as soon as possible.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. It had to happen eventually, right?**


	10. Chapter 10: Discombobulated

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten - Discombobulated

My body was shaken violently, rousing me from the sweet painlessness of unconsciousness. Every muscle in my body twitched and spasmed as a loud, rhythmic siren screeched in my ear. My face and body writhed against the broken bed I was propped against. The broken bed tore into my face as my heart screamed at me, thumping so loudly, I was sure it would beat out of my chest. I could taste blood.

I slumped to the uneven ground, incapable of holding myself up any longer. A hand moved beside me, pulling something I had landed on out from under me. That was more comfortable. Not by much, but it was an improvement. The hand was replaced by a pair of feet shuffling quickly across the gravel ground, away from me, and into the darkness. Were they getting help? I certainly hoped so. Someone needed to shut up that stupid electronic screaming. I coughed on the blood in my mouth, my head lolling to the side to spit it out before it choked me. My eyes fluttered as light and music flooded into the parking lot from the opposite direction the feet had traveled.

"This your way of telling me you want your keys back?" That was Tray's voice. There was a chirping, but I didn't think it was a bird. I heard his heavy footsteps walking closer, then running. "Eric? Eric?" A figure swam into view over me, but I couldn't make out the face. "Oh shit. Eric, stay with us. I'll get help. Alcide! Jason! Help!" Feet were running and I closed my eyes, more tired than I had ever been before in my life. I wondered if Tray was okay and why he needed help…

"…got him in the back and in the head." It was Terry Bellefleur's voice, I didn't know who he was talking to. My eyes fluttered open. He was next to me, leaning over me- no, he was _holding_ me- but I couldn't really make him out. There was someone on my other side, dark and somber, and I strained to make the face out. Alcide. The world was dark and blurry. I was acutely aware I was on the ground, which meant Terry and Alcide were too. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't sure who they were talking about either.

Terry's face swam into view over me as he looked down at me. "Eric," he breathed a sigh of relief, like he was surprised to see me. "Stay with me, soldier. It's going to be okay." Stay with him? Where was I going to go? I wanted to ask, but my eyelids felt strangely heavy all of the sudden and my mouth didn't want to form the words. He'd just have to wait a minute until I could gather my thoughts. I was sure he'd understand…

"…a lot of blood. Do you know his type, in case they need it?" Jason. His voice was shaky, emotional. Something had happened, something bad, I could gather. I opened my eyes and could make out flashing, bright lights around the dark backdrop of the sky, but little more than that. Figures swam in and out of view over me. I couldn't recognize them. My body was moving, but it wasn't by my doing. "We're followin' behind it. We'll meet you there."

Who were we following where? Jason's voice was getting farther away. I wanted to yell out that I was being taken in the wrong direction, but I couldn't. The sky over me disappeared and was replaced with a roof and bright light. An unfamiliar face swam in over me. "Stay with us, Mr. Northman. Can you hear me? Move your hand for me if you can."

I wanted to yell at him. Where the fuck did everyone seem to think I was go…

"… to stay with him, he's my brother!" Pam? I opened my eyes and regretted it immediately. The room I was in was blindingly bright. Blurs that I quickly concluded were people were moving around me, talking to one another.

"And he needs you to wait out here. He'll be fine. We'll let you know when you can see him." Who the hell was speaking for me? I didn't recognize the voice. I wanted to see Pam. She sounded upset about something. I'd be able to calm her down. It was what I did. I closed my eyes to keep the blinding light away while I willed myself to yell at the stranger…

I didn't want to open my eyes.

My head was buzzing in an uncomfortable, irritating way and it felt heavy, even though I was aware I wasn't supporting it. A dull ache seemed to originate and spread outward from my face. My mouth felt dry. My body was sore, especially my back.

What the hell happened?

I was aware of the fact I wasn't in my bed. My bed was more comfortable than this, that much I was sure of. This bed was rigid and unfriendly, not to mention smaller than anything someone my size could really be comfortable in. The sheets- if they could be called that- were scratchy, stiff, and unfamiliar under my fingertips. I didn't like them. I didn't care much for the pillow my head was resting on either. It was thin and flimsy and the case on it wasn't nearly as soft as what I was accustomed to. Comfort was clearly not the focus here.

Neither was atmosphere. My nostrils flared and I regretted it immediately. The pain from my face I felt didn't cover up the unwelcome smell that greeted me. It wasn't as if the room I found myself smelled foul, quite the opposite really. It was clean… _too _clean. Sterile. Everything was too quiet as well. It was the kind of silence that spoke volumes. It was respectful. It was frightened.

I did the mental addition in my head. It equaled that I was in the hospital. That was good to know.

Now why the fuck was I in the hospital? How long had I been here?

I tried to recall the last thing I could remember while behind the safety of my eyelids without drawing attention to myself from anyone lurking around. I was sure if I opened my eyes, someone nearby would be quick to jump to my side and I'd be overwhelmed by information, news, and reactions I wasn't sure I was ready for. I needed to figure out as much as I could on my own before anyone had the chance of inundating me with medical jargon or lectures.

I had been drinking at Terry's with the boys, right? Yes, I could remember that, but everything else was, at best, hazy. Had I been in an accident? I couldn't remember ever leaving the bar. Had I gotten that drunk? That wasn't like me. Not only could I hold my liquor, but I only let myself get really shitfaced when in my own house. Usually I was the responsible one and I was routinely a designated driver without a word of protest. Had I thrown my norm out the window? No, I was confident I wouldn't let myself be _that_ guy, the statistic waiting to happen.

I had been upset though, hadn't I? I faintly remembered talking to my father. Had he driven me to do something stupid? No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that. I never let a phone call last long enough between the two of us for me to get too upset. Something happened at the bar to upset me. I tried to replay the events and the tool's face swam into view. Had he been there? Yes, I could remember that now. He had wanted to know where Sookie was. Terry had thrown him out. We had been concerned for her. I had called Pam to warn her and ask her for help…

Figured out or not, I needed to open my eyes as that shadow of a memory entered my mind. I needed information more than I needed my solitude. I opened my eyes and the room swam into view around me. My vision was unfocused and blurry, but I could make out the familiar blonde figure beside me, resting at an uncomfortable angle in a chair. Sleeping, probably. I felt almost guilty to be waking her.

"Pam?" I felt like I was testing myself, making sure I could still speak through the haze. My voice was raspy and quiet, but it was enough to make my guest stir in the chair, hands lifting to rub the slumber from her eyes. Her head turned to look at me and seeing me awake, her hand quickly reached out and grabbed my own squeezing it tightly. I returned the gesture, encasing her hand with mine.

"Eric, you're awake." I could hear the relief in her voice and immediately wondered how long I had been out. "Let me get the doctor-"

"No," I interrupted. It lacked the conviction I would have liked to have, but it stopped her from standing and releasing my hand just the same. "Is Sookie okay?"

"Sookie?" she echoed back, disbelief in her voice. I was seeing her face more clearly now and concern was written on her features, along with something else. Perhaps pensiveness? I wasn't sure. "Sookie is fine. In case you didn't realize it, _you_ are the one in a hospital bed. _You _are the one who's been drifting in and out of consciousness. _You _are the one who lost so much blood. _You_ are the one who's scared me and half a dozen others to death all night long. _You_ are the one who was attacked-"

"I was attacked?"

She rested her other hand over mine and began petting it. Pam wasn't much of a comforter, but I appreciated her attempt. "You don't remember?"

"Yes. No. I don't really know. I want to remember, I kind of do, but it's hazy. I remember calling you. I did do that, didn't I?" I looked to her and she nodded her head, so I continued. "It had to happen from behind. I would have said something to you if someone was coming at me. Did I?" She shook her head this time. "I remember my head hurting, like I was hit by something. I think I was bleeding, but everything feels like a dream."

"Nightmare," she corrected wistfully before sighing. "The police want to speak to you about it."

"I won't be able to help them. I was actually hoping you or one of the guys could tell me what unfolded."

"I don't think it will really matter if you remember or not. Bon Temps' sheriff's department has already made an arrest."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise before I groaned in pain. I released Pam's hand and lifted mine to my face, feeling gingerly across my skin. The tender spots were ample, butterfly stitches littered my brow, cheeks, and jaw, and my nose was broken. My lip had been stitched. "You have two black eyes as well," Pam supplied in what I was sure she thought was a helpful manner. It made me feel worse. "There are a few cuts on the back of your head and neck that they stopped the bleeding of without stitching once they had the pieces of bottle out, and one by your ear that needed stitching. You lost a lot of blood." My head lifted and my fingers moved over the bandaging behind me as she summarized my war wounds, trying to make sense of them. I traced the odd line of broken skin carefully. It was a strange angle. "And you were hit with a stun gun."

"Anything else?" I asked bitterly, even though it wasn't her fault. It was impossible not to be pissed off. If the police wanted to know if I wanted to file charges, the answer was going to be a fuck yes.

"You've flitted in and out of consciousness for over ten hours." She hesitated and I could tell there was something bad coming. "The damage to your face was done on your car. Tray told me to tell you not to worry, he will replace the windshield for you."

"Fuck." My poor baby.

"It's a good thing you let him drive last night. If he hadn't had your keys, they may have let your car alarm go off for some time waiting for you to turn it off before checking to see why you weren't. As it was, Tray found you before I even had a chance to call one of them and find out what had happened to you. You were lucky."

"I feel fucking lucky." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Pam and she smiled, but it wasn't sincere. I couldn't blame her. None of this felt like a smiling matter. "Anything else?"

"No, that about covers it."

"Well then? Who did it? Who was arrested?"

"Bill Compton. He was seen at the bar harassing you and the others, witnessed by many. A witness claimed to see him skulking about the parking lot after he was thrown out. The stun gun with fresh blood on it was found in his car when the sheriff Sookie charmingly called "Bud" went to question him."

I reflected on that for a moment. Was it surprising? No, not really, but it was disappointing. I had labeled the tool spineless and a coward from the moment I had met him, but using a stun gun as a great equalizer between the two of us was low, even for a douchebag like him. For the big game he had talked, I hadn't expected something so… underhanded. He seemed more the kind to slap my face in public and challenge me to a duel at dawn for Sookie's honor. A desperate act from a desperate man, I supposed.

"Good." It seemed the only appropriate response. It was good. At least Sookie would be safe as long as he was being held. I imagined he'd make bail, but she could always look into a restraining order. She had a decent chance of getting one considering he'd been arrested for a violent crime.

"He maintains his innocence." I snorted, then winced from the action. "He insists he has been set up."

"Like I did it to myself?"

She shrugged indifferently. "Obviously no one believes him. It's an open and shut case, with or without you remembering any of it or being able to name your attacker."

"Good. When can I get out of here?"

"That's why you need to see the doctors," she pointed out. "I can get them now, if you're ready for it."

"Yeah, let's get it over with. I want to go home."

She nodded, standing from the chair, but made no move towards the door. "I hate hospitals, you know. It reminds me so much of-"

I had to interrupt her. "I know."

She shook her head. "No, I need to say it and you need to hear it. It reminds me so much of mom. The last time a loved one went into one of these, they never emerged. All night, I've wondered if you would wake up. No reassurances from the doctors helped at all. Why would they? How many times did they say mom was having a good day only for her pain to be written all over her face? Then I watched you lay there, dead to the world, bloodied and bruised and broken and it _terrified_ me, Eric."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, almost angrily. I didn't want to hear it, especially not right now. I wanted to speak to the doctor. I wanted the results of any tests they had subjected me to. I wanted to get released and get the fuck home, to my nice, comfortable bed and a really stiff drink to cut the ache that spread radiated through me in throbbing misery. "I'm fine, Pam. Don't talk like this. You knew I was going to be fine."

"No, I didn't know that. You didn't know that. No one knew that. We _still _don't know that. Do you know how many things can go wrong with a trauma like yours? Things that won't show for days or even for weeks?" She lifted a hand to her face and wiped away a few tears. I was tempted to call her on it.

"Wow, your optimism is really helping right now. I'm so glad you're the one here with me to support me in my time of need. It's exactly what I need, just like a ray of fucking sunshine…"

"Shut up and listen to me," she snapped back and I bit my tongue. "I told you I didn't want to see you get hurt…"

"This wasn't what you were talking about when you said it and you know it-"

She held up a hand to stop me and I sighed. "I told you I didn't want to see you get hurt and I meant it. Seeing you broken, seeing you in pain… it hurts me, Eric. I feel it as clearly as if it were my own. You and my dad are all I have left in this world and the thought of losing either of you- losing even a part of you- is the scariest thing I can think of." She took a deep, shaky breath and I reached over to take her hand, frustrated with this conversation as I was. "I'm selfish. I can admit that. I don't want to lose my big brother. It's losing my best friend at the same time. I don't want anyone to take away any part of you-"

"This isn't Sookie's fault." I needed her to know that. Not even a small part of me felt like it was. Her ex may have been psychotic, but I'd rather have that be exposed through me than in any other way. She couldn't hold Sookie responsible for his actions.

"I didn't say it was," she corrected softly, and once more, I bit my tongue. She took another deep breath and willed herself onward. "At first, I felt that way. When Jason called and told us what happened and that you were on your way here, even before anyone had been questioned, I assumed it was the Compton guy. I blamed her. I was furious with her. If it wasn't for her, you never would have known him. Amelia insisted I allow her to come to the hospital. If I had been in any condition to fight her on it, I would have."

"Pam…" I warned, but she lifted a hand to stop me.

"I'm not done. We were already here when the ambulance with you got in from Bon Temps. When we first got a glimpse of you… I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. I wasn't the only one. At first I thought she was just guilty, she blamed herself after all which I thought was appropriate, but it wasn't just guilt. She was as scared of losing you as I was, even when the doctors insisted you would be fine. Everything I felt was written on her face."

Was she trying to make me feel guilty now? If that was the goal, it was working. I hadn't intentionally taken a cheap shot and wound up Bill's bitch. If I could do it all over again, I'd have paid much more attention to my surroundings. I'd have made sure one of the guys went with me. I'd have just asked Terry for the use of his office…

I didn't have to voice it. She saw the question on my face and gave me a sad smile. I wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but she wasn't trying to make me feel guilty. It was just an unintended side effect of whatever she was trying to say. "I couldn't hold her responsible when your pain was hers too. I couldn't be mad at her when her feelings mirrored my own… slightly different, backwards, but still the same."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to get to," I admitted, and she shook her head to keep me quiet. Whatever this was, it was taking a lot for her to say it. I had to respect her wishes.

"When you only just regained consciousness, the very first thing you do is ask about her safety. I can't understand what this is between the two of you or how it's happened so quickly. I don't think either one of you understand it either. None of it makes sense, but I don't know that these things are supposed to. I am sure of one thing. I _have_ lost a piece of you."

"You haven't lost any-"

"Whether you're ready to admit it to yourself or not, I have. There's been a change in you and there's no going back when changes like this happen. You're not the same man you were the last time we saw one another. Don't apologize for it," she added, holding up a hand to stop me before I could start. I guess she didn't know I wasn't going to start. _If _she was right- and that was a big fucking if- I definitely wasn't ready to admit it to myself, but I would never apologize for it. "I always knew it would happen one day even though I don't think you knew it. I'm jealous. Maybe of her. Maybe of you. Maybe it's a combination of both.

"No matter which it is," she continued with a small shake of her head, "I want you to know that even though I am jealous, I don't want to lose the parts of you I have left. I may not understand this, I may think you're completely insane for putting yourself through it, but I would rather gain family than lose anymore. I hope you're willing to share a part of Sookie with me and won't push me away, even if you probably have good reason to do so."

I knew that (this time) she wasn't talking about sex and I gave her a small smile, even though it hurt to do. "Pam, you're my sister… the only one I'll ever have, and that's a damn good thing because you're more than enough." She gave me a small smirk back. "Nothing is going to change that, ever." I lifted our joined hands to my lips and gave the back of hers a brief kiss before releasing it. "You're always going to be my favorite girl, no matter what."

She rested her hand on my cheek very carefully and smiled. "I know better than that now, you liar, but thank you. Maybe we can have the same favorite girl again eventually." She leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly before stepping back and away from the side of my bed. She grabbed her purse off the floor opened it, withdrawing a compact and setting it on the side of the bed. "So you can see you look like shit," she explained, turning off the emotion of her confession and plea as quickly as she had turned it on. I reached for the compact as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of me. "And that is so I can make sure you never forget it, nor your time in that awful, tacky hospital gown that does _nothing_ for your complexion. I'll get the doctor now and be back when he's through. I have some calls to make and you have me _very _behind schedule. You can make it up to me with something Chanel."

Without another word, her pricy heals were clacking across the floor of the hospital room and she was slipping out the door.

I wasn't nearly as good as turning off my thoughts as Pam was, and she had given me a hell of a lot to think about. Her accusations- that's what I needed to think of them as- were surprising and a little overwhelming. If I understood her correctly, she was all but accusing me of being in _love _with Sookie Stackhouse. Me. _Me_. It was ridiculous. It was preposterous. It was ludicrous.

But it wasn't impossible.

I didn't. I was sure of that… or as sure of it as I could be of anything when Pam was turning my world upside down with her emotional confession and thoughts. I didn't love Sookie, but a part of me thought I could. It was too soon, it was too fast, it was too much, too quickly, but one day? One day, I could see it happening. One day I could see myself comfortable with that. That in itself was terrifying and new. To be thinking of a "one day" at all was strange to me. I didn't think down the road, not when it came to women, aside from trying to think of ways to cut my ties with them without having them causing a scene on my doorstep. I didn't want to think about that with Sookie though. I didn't want to think of an end. We had only just begun and everything about our beginning seemed wrong, but something did feel inherently _right _about it. Something felt right about _her_. If Pam's description of Sookie the night before was even half true, she felt the same way about me.

"It's good to see you awake, Eric," an older man with white hair in a white lab coat began, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm Dr. Brigant. You have had a number of people very worried about you." He dropped a file to a cart before rinsing his hands in a nearby sink. "Even I'm relieved to see you awake."

I considered that for a moment before I smirked just a little bit. "How many threatened you?"

He laughed, amused I was so perceptive. "Just one, but they were quite persistent."

"Pam." He nodded in confirmation while drying his hands. "If it makes you feel any better, despite what she says, she loves her couture too much to actually use any of it as a weapon."

He laughed again and the sound relaxed me. I didn't like hospitals or doctors anymore than Pam did, but Dr. Brigant was comforting, even if unfamiliar. I had seen a lot of doctors who were as clinical as the rooms they operated in. In such a profession, I imagined it was kind of inevitable. His general ease and less severe nature was calming. I felt I was in capable hands. "I thought she was relatively harmless."

"I don't think I'd go that far," I warned and he laughed again, a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Without further ado, he launched into his examination, asking me questions and evaluating my answers. He went over what I had undergone, let me ask questions, and gave me answers. He gave me good news (everything was looking good on my scans and tests, my foggy vision would clear up in a few days), he gave me bad news (he wanted to keep me until the next morning for observation, I would need to work from home for a while, and shouldn't drive).

Overall, the worst news I had received today had come from Pam and that was that my baby had been hurt.

Nurses followed his visit, buzzing about checking bandages, cleaning me up, and flirting shamelessly even when I tried to fake sleep. I had checked Pam's mirror at one point and couldn't figure out what in the hell they were thinking flirting with me at present, unless it had more to do with my chart than me. I needed to change my last name. I had been left a tray of questionable cuisine when they finally vacated the room and let me be. I let it sit, choosing instead to drift into a very welcomed, dreamless sleep.

"Eric. Psssst, Eric. Eric. Pssssst." The harsh whisper was coming right from my ear. I didn't know if I wanted to open my eyes. I wasn't ready for the next round of desperate health care providers quite yet. "Eric… are you sleeping?" That wasn't a woman's voice. I knew this voice well. "Pssst, Eric." There was a long beat of pause before the intruder spoke aloud only a few inches from my ear. "Hey, Eric. Eric!"

"What do you want, Jason?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'd have felt bad if I woke you up," he responded and I heard the chair Pam had been in earlier drag across the floor as he moved closer to the bed. "You gonna eat this?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed as I opened my eyes. It felt good to do, even if some of my muscles didn't seem to appreciate it much at all. "Nah, help yourself. I was hanging onto it just in case any wayward visitors decided to stop by in search of a crappy meal my insurance company is paying for."

"Good man," he mumbled, mouth already full of what I suspected was jello. "How you feelin'?"

I raised the bed a little and watched him diving into the tray o' crap like it was a gourmet meal. He was still in his dusty and dirty work clothes, which meant he had come straight to the Shreveport hospital after getting off. Coming from Jason, that was almost a touching gesture. "I've felt better."

"Yeah, you've looked better too." Why did people keep commenting on that? Was it supposed to make me feel good to be reminded I looked like shit? Jason may have driven Pam crazy and vice versa, but they were cut from the same cloth when it came to how they were with me. "When you getting out of here?"

"If I can keep up my good behavior, the warden says I'll be sprung after dawn." Jason stared at me blankly and I tried not to laugh again. "Tomorrow. The doctor says I can leave tomorrow if everything still looks good."

He nodded and dug into something that might have been mashed potatoes. "Good. You gonna need a ride? Alcide, Tray, or me would take the day off to help you get set up at home-"

"Jase, you don't have to do that. None of you do. I'll be fine. Pam can get me home."

"There ain't nothin' 'bout this situation that's fine, Eric. All of us feel fuckin' lousy we weren't with you. We take our licks together. That shithead cheap shottin' you never should've happened. That son of a bitch is lucky Bud and Andy got him locked up behind bars. It's for his own protection as much as anyone else's."

"Don't think I don't know it," I agreed. I had good fucking friends who were loyal to their very cores. As that thought entered my head, for a brief moment, I actually pitied Bill Compton. Sure, I was the one in a hospital bed, starving for some real food, uncomfortable in a bad bed, aching and sore and anxious to go home, but I was still one lucky bastard. Even Dr. Brigant had noticed how cared for I was. Pam had made it clear both her and Sookie were distraught over me and panged by my pain. I had three friends falling over themselves to drive me home, three friends who I knew in a heartbeat would have traded places with me just to not to see me where I was and like I was. What did Bill have? Would anyone in the world trade places with him to see him out of the situation he was in? Maybe that ho Lorena…

But then I remembered her cold words from the night of the charity event, words I hadn't been able to figure out the meaning of. _"We all need our little amusements, don't we?" _No matter what she had meant, I couldn't imagine anyone who'd say something like that to a stranger had the compassion to sympathize, even with the father of their child.

It didn't make any of what the tool had done to me okay, but in a way- in a very small way- I understood. Sookie was all he had had, the only person who was loyal to him and who would have taken his place for him and he had lost her… to me. Sure, he had lost her because of his own actions and choices, but would he have lost her if I hadn't been there to support her and to pick up the pieces? Would he have lost her if I hadn't been there to encourage her to give up on him and give me a chance instead? Hypothetical questions aside, hadn't I been quick to rub salt in his wounds, basking in all I had and how little he was left with?

I didn't regret any of it, he had deserved it all by his own doing, and would deserve everything that met him now because of his actions, but that small part of me wouldn't stop pitying him.

It was probably because a big part of me was surprised to be alive. It was scary to think I could be dead, but his acts were the actions of a desperate man who had lost it all already… and I hadn't even taken his job away from him yet. He hadn't even tried to conceal his crime. He went to a place he had just been thrown out of in front of dozens of people. He attacked the most obvious target- his competition- and used the most expensive car ever at Terry's bar as a weapon when he had to know the car would have an alarm. He had to know I would be found right away and at least suspect I would survive, but he still hadn't bothered to cover up the evidence in his car of his dirty deed. Either he was too arrogant to think he'd get caught or he already knew no matter what, he stood no chance in getting Sookie back. Why not at least make sure I never got her either?

I'd be counting my blessings for a long, _long _time coming.

"I don't want anyone retaliating on my behalf," I continued and Jason didn't look pleased to hear that. "He's not worth it. I'm going to be fine. It's a couple cuts, some bruising, and a broken nose, it's not the end of the world. He's in custody now. No one needs to do anything stupid and wind up there themselves."

"He has it comin', Eric. Can you imagine if it had been Sookie he-"

I had to interrupt him. "No, and I don't want to imagine. It wasn't Sookie. That's all that matters." I hesitated, but I was pretty sure Jason knew my question before it came. "How is she?"

He pulled the cap he was wearing off his head and wiped his brow. "Shaken and upset, but holdin' it together. She didn't want to leave last night, but with you bein' in here, she knew she had to work in the morning to take care of your schedule. She feels more guilty than Alcide, Tray, and me put together…"

"It's not her fault."

"I know that, you know that, but try tellin' her that. Maybe she'll listen to you. Anyway, we're takin' real good care of her. Amelia's keepin' an eye on her. She'll be just fine. Worry 'bout gettin' yourself better." I nodded and Jason stood up from the chair before fishing into his pocket and pulling out a very scuffed up phone. I recognized it immediately. It felt like a missing limb was being returned to me. "Got this off the ground last night. I'm probably not supposed to be givin' it to ya, but what no one else knows won't hurt 'em, right?"

I gave him a small smirk of appreciation. "Right. Thanks, Jase."

"You change your mind 'bout a ride, you let me know, man."

"I will. See you soon." He gave me a nod and headed for the door and the moment it had closed behind him, I was turning the phone on, blissfully unaware whether or not it was allowed in the hospital or not. To be honest, I didn't care. I had a signal and some battery. That was all that mattered to me. I ignored the messages waiting for my attention and scrolled through my contacts until I found the number I wanted and dialed it immediately. Laying back in bed, I tried to conceal the phone as best I could while listening to it ring.

"Northman & Davis, Eric Northman's office. This is Sookie. How can I help you today?" There was a fake cheeriness in her voice I caught right away. She sounded tired and strained, but just hearing her made me feel a little better.

"Miss Stackhouse, that's a loaded question if I have ever heard one," I answered, unable to keep myself from smirking despite the fact that it stung. "Would you like me to start a list of ways you could help me or would you like to show some initiative and creativity and see if it meets my needs?"

"Oh my gosh," she breathed into the phone. "Pam said you were awake, but I'm so relieved to hear your voice."

"I could say the same to you. How are things going there?"

"Stressful," she admitted. "But nothing for you to worry about. We're takin' care of it all. Sam's been talkin' to the Dallas office and takin' over everything that needed your attention today."

"Thank him for me and apologize for me that it won't be changing soon. I'll be working from home for the remainder of the week, doctor's orders." Normally, I'd have fought such orders or disregarded them entirely, but I'd prefer to be less bruised and more myself when I stepped foot in the office again. Image meant a lot. "There are a few meetings on my schedule I'll need him to take in his office and conference me in-"

"You're still in the hospital, Eric. All of this can wait until you're settled in at home. Everyone here is more worried about you than any of that. We wanted to send flowers, but Pam insisted you'd prefer a purse." She giggled then. The sound was more delicious now than ever. "Is there somethin' you oughta be tellin' me?"

"Just that my sister is a conniving bitch, but I think word is already out on that. Ask for her business card and you'll find it's printed on there, right beneath her name and above her phone number and email address." She giggled again and I smiled. "Listen, Sookie, if she gave you a hard time last night, I'm really so-"

"You don't have to apologize. Anything Pam put me through last night I deserved. I'm the one who's sorry." Her voice shook a little and I could tell she was near tears. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"That depends. When will I be seeing you again?"

She sniffled. "Whenever you want."

"You won't kidnap me from here, will you?"

She let out a teary laugh. "No. You have to be a good boy and listen to the doctor."

"You're a cruel woman, Sookie Stackhouse. In that case, tomorrow?" I was tempted to tell her to come over now, screw work and everything that went with it. I wanted to see her, but not here, not like this. If she was feeling guilty, she didn't need to see me looking like shit while in a hospital bed. "After your work day, obviously. I don't want to piss your boss off or anything. Everyone says he rides you really hard already, we don't need to give him another excuse to do so."

"Oh geez," she mumbled. From the sound of it, she was covering her face. "I was kinda hoping you'd forget about the teasing everyone did."

"I don't think anyone would let me forget about the teasing," I pointed out. "So tomorrow after work? I need to go to Bon Temps and make a statement about what I don't really remember, but I should be settled in by the time you're leaving."

"Do you want me to go with you? When you talk to Bud and Andy? I feel so responsib-"

"Stop, Sookie, you're not responsible. If I felt like you were, trust me, you'd know. You'd be the last person I wanted to talk to, let alone see when I get out of here. While my thoughts are on you, they're really the opposite of angry. Would you like to hear the details of them?" She let out a laugh and I'm pretty sure she called me a pig again. "I'm going to go talk to the police tomorrow on my own and then you and I are going to have dinner at my place."

"Will you let me cook?"

"We can just order something. I'm the one who owes you a meal."

"You need some good home cookin' to help you get better. Just because I'm cooking doesn't mean you won't still owe me. I'm not letting you out of it, mister."

"Then I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will. I'll be looking forward to it. I should get back to work. I want to be a really good girl for my boss. He's a little under the weather. I want him to know I'll take care of him and he's in _very _good hands." Ungh. Fuck. "Goodbye for now, Eric."

"Wait a second, don't hang up. This is very important. Sookie, are you still there?"

There was a brief moment of pause before her voice answered timidly. "Yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

She giggled into the phone, which didn't help my situation any. There should have been some rule that after what I'd been through, my body wouldn't betray me for at least a couple days, but it didn't seem to agree with me. It seemed to have trouble being obedient where Sookie was concerned. "You're impossible, Mr. Northman. I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word, she hung up the phone and I turned my own off.

I prayed to whatever deities might listen for every minute between now and then to pass as quickly as possible. I don't know which one listened, but I'd be happy to may them tribute from now on.

I slept a great deal of my remaining time in the hospital, with only a few interruptions making the stay more bearable. Alcide and Maria-Star stopped by and the Mrs. Herveaux had even managed to sneak me in some homemade brownies which became my meal for the night. Pam had stopped by with a change of clothes and some toiletries for me to get cleaned up with. Tray had stopped in to talk about my baby and to let me know he was taking the best care of it possible. Dr. Brigant had checked in along with a bevy of nurses and all seemed pleased with my condition.

I was a lucky, lucky man. If Amelia was right and I made my own luck, I really knew what I was doing.

By Tuesday afternoon, I was riding shotgun in Pam's rental minivan on my way to the blink-and-you-miss-it town of Bon Temps. I had traded in the ugly hospital gown for clean clothes, the lingering matted blood had been showered down the drain, my black eyes were concealed behind a pair of aviator sunglasses, and most of my bandages were off by either the nurses doing or my own once I had escaped. With dinner with Sookie so near on the horizon and a couple Tylenol in my system, I was feeling pretty fucking good overall.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Pam asked when she pulled up to the small parish station.

I shook my head while getting out of the car and rolling up the sleeves of the button down shirt she had brought me. "Nah, I don't know what- or who- you'll find around here to amuse you, but you don't need to stay. I'll call you when I'm done. It shouldn't take long. I don't remember much and don't think the pieces I have will be very useful."

She nodded. "Call me when you're ready then."

I headed into the station as Pam pulled away from the curb and was greeted by an officer named Kevin. He was the only one in the station because _all_ the other officers (three in total) were at lunch. Welcome to Bon Temps.

He hung up the phone and looked at me from his spot behind a desk. "Sheriff Dearborn and Andy will be in to talk to you in just a minute, Mr. North-"

"Eric," I corrected and he nodded dutifully.

"Sheriff Dearborn and Andy will be in to take your statement in just a few minutes, Eric. They're comin' from Terry's."

"I should have found out before I came here, but will I need my lawyer for this? I can call the company's firm if it's necessary. I'm sure I can get someone out here on this short notice." I pulled my phone from my pocket and began looking through my contacts for the appropriate number.

"Naw, Mr… Eric. That ain't necessary. _He's_ the one who needs the lawyer, not you." He cocked his head in the direction of a hallway behind him, and I found myself leaning forward where I stood, trying to see down the way he had indicated even if it was fucking hopeless. "You want something to eat or drink while you wait? We got some coffee and donuts in the break room that aren't old or nothin'."

"How cliché," I thought aloud, but from the look he gave me, I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. I tried not to laugh. "Uh, sure, that'd be great. I haven't had much to eat the last couple days. I'll take my coffee black and surprise me on the donut."

He gave me a friendly smile and got to his feet, revealing to me that he wasn't very tall or big at all. Even in a uniform that included a firearm, he wasn't so intimidating. It was a good thing Bon Temps wasn't a more dangerous place. He headed down a hallway, the opposite one he had tilted his head to, and I was left to wait in front of the makeshift counter. A minute ticked by and he hadn't returned. I heard every silent second of it from the large office clock that ticked on one wall of the tiny station.

Another silent minute passed slowly and I realized I was antsy. _Really _antsy. I shifted my weight back and forth between my feet, impatient for Officer Pryor's return, but there wasn't a single sound coming from either hallway. I turned around and faced the plate glass windows of the station. There was no sign of a patrol car carrying Bud and Andy in it. Another minute ticked by.

Fuck it. I didn't like following rules I didn't make myself anyway.

I pushed through the swinging gate and headed past the cluttered desks that were behind it. I knew why I was antsy and I wanted to cure it. If Kevin, Bud, or Andy caught me, I'd say I was concerned about how long it was taking for the coffee and donut and wanted to make sure the officer was okay. Taking the wrong hallway was an innocent mistake. I just hadn't been paying close attention. Hell, I had recently suffered a head injury and everything was a little cloudy. That was a good excuse, right?

I turned down the hallway Kevin had tilted his head toward and walked a short distance before I reached the row of holding cells. The first contained a lone man, snoring loudly, mouth hanging open. I assumed he was brought in drunk the previous night and was still sleeping it off. That was not what I was looking for. The next cell was empty. The last, however…

I didn't know what I expected to find when I laid eyes on Bill Compton again, but this wasn't it. He was pacing back and forth across the back of the cell like a caged animal. His eyes were on the floor and he was mumbling to himself, but I couldn't make out the words. He looked a little haggard, which I didn't understand either. The Bon Temps sheriff's department was no Alcatraz, and it had been less than 48 hours. He just looked defeated.

"Compton?"

He stopped pacing and his head snapped to the side to look at me. Slowly, he walked towards the bars of his cell, holding his hands up in front of him to show he didn't have a weapon. Did he think I was frightened of him? I had to stop myself from laughing. Nothing could have been further from the truth. His hands wrapped around the metal bars and he looked over what he could see of my face, studying the stitches on my lips, the bandaging and tape over my nose, and the cuts that were visible. I lifted the aviator glasses and rested them on the top of my head to let him get a good look at my black eyes. He winced.

"How is it possible?"

I looked at him blankly. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react or respond to that. "Surprised I'm not dead? Disappointed you didn't do more damage with your cheap shot?"

"No, no." He shook his head violently. "I just… I don't understand. I didn't… I don't… I never meant to… This is all my fault." Well, at least he was admitting it. "Is Sookie okay? No one will tell me anything."

"You have a lot of fucking nerve to ask me that," I growled. In this moment, like Jason had observed, the bars were for Bill's protection. I pulled the sunglasses down to rest on my healing nose again and took a step back. The more barriers between us, the better. "If you find a way to get yourself out of this mess you made, if you know what's good for you, you're going to stay away from Sookie. That's not a threat, it's a fucking promise. I have lawyers who can make you regret the day you were ever born and right now, the only thing stopping half of Bon Temps from breaking you out of here just to break you is me pitying your pathetic, pale ass, but my pity won't hold out forever."

"I deserve that," he muttered, stepping back away from the bars himself. "I don't deserve the pity."

"You're fucking right you don't-"

"Eric?" Kevin's voice called out and I turned to look towards the hall. "Mr. Northman?" He rounded the corner and stopped, coffee and donut in hand as he looked from me to the tool and back again. "You're not supposed to be back here."

"You were taking so long, I went to look for you. I'm still a little disoriented and discombobulated, I must have confused which direction you went. I'm sorry." My fake apology sounded as fake as it was, but Kevin nodded in acceptance, probably because neither Bill nor I was bleeding.

"No harm done. Let's get you to Sheriff Dearborn's office. He and Andy are pullin' in now. They'll be ready for your statement."

I nodded and took a step to follow him as he retreated in the direction he had come from, but Bill's arm shot out of the cell, grabbing my arm. I spun on my heel and pulled it from his grasp. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You really have something for taking advantage of someone's turned back, don't you?"

"Please," he pleaded in a whisper. "I know you may not believe me, but it's not what it seems. I'm sorry… for _everything_. This is my only chance and you're my only hope. You have to listen to me. Please."

He looked pathetic and hopeless, as broken as I had suspected he would be. His begging didn't make anything okay. His lies could only take him so far. There only seemed two words that could properly convey this juvenile man baby's best wishes to him in the situation he had created for himself. "Fuck you." I turned without another word and followed Kevin's path, determined to be leaving Bill Compton and everything he represented firmly behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and hope those who were cliffhanger upset got some resolution this time around. I really want to thank everyone who's sticking with this newbie's story. When I logged in and saw over 100 alerts on this and 50 favorites, I was really floored. So thank you again.**


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven - Perfect

In a town where the major crime tended to involve figuring out who pissed on the flowers in the town square or determining who's spinning truck tires tore up a neighbor's lawn, my attack in the parking lot of Terry's bar was quite the novelty. In a small community like Bon Temps where everyone knew everyone else, a stranger moving into town and creating such waves was both a horror story and a gossip's wet dream. When you added in the long awaited return of a town sweetheart, a well known Shreveport businessman, a broken engagement, and a dash of infidelity, our private drama would be fueling the talk around town for sometime coming.

"Thank you for comin' in so soon, Mr. Northman," Sheriff Bud Dearborn began after settling into the seat behind an old, cheap desk littered with papers and file folders in a cramped and cluttered office. Detective Andy Bellefleur had squeezed a chair beside the desk and was staring very intently at the donut Deputy Pryor had left me. I was left in the only remaining seat in the room, an uncomfortable folding chair that was bent across the back. This was going to be a fun afternoon. "We're eager to get this whole mess taken care of real quick like."

"Please, call me Eric." Bud nodded and offered me a small smile at the familiarity. "And it's no trouble. I'm anxious for the same thing." I really was. I wanted nothing more than to get this messiness behind me so I could move forward… with Sookie. With the tool in custody, the engagement ring off her finger, and absolutely nothing keeping us apart, I wanted her and I to have a real chance at exploring everything that had been between us since day one. The obstacles needed to be in the past. We deserved our fair shot.

I took a drink from my cup of coffee and had to keep myself from spitting it back out into the cup. Civil servants deserved better. I briefly wondered if it had taken Kevin so long to get because he had driven to Shreveport and had Amelia fetch it for me. "How do you know William Compton?"

"I wouldn't say I really do," I answered honestly. "But I met him because he was formerly engaged to a close friend's sister."

"Sookie Stackhouse," Andy supplied, looking up from the donut to see my nod before resuming his pastry staring. I never would have thought he had just come from lunch. I pushed the donut closer to him despite my hunger and he quickly grabbed it up. Maybe donuts were like crack to cops.

Bud was staying on his game though. "And Sunday you were helping Miss Stackhouse move out of the residence she shared with Mr. Compton?"

"Yes, as was Jason Stackhouse, Tray Dawson, Alcide Herveaux, my sister, Pam Ravenscroft, and Sookie's new roommate, Amelia Broadway." I tried to anticipate potential questions to save us some time. "Bill wasn't at the house at the time. We had her moved from Bon Temps to Shreveport before he arrived at the residence. None of us were there at the time, but when Jason, Tray, Alcide and I encountered him at Terry's, he was aware she and her things was gone."

I wondered if this was boring to them. They had to have heard all these things before, but neither let on that it was. They actually seemed curious. I wondered if they were gossips. Could the police do that? I wondered if I should put in that call to my lawyer after all. "And why was Sookie moving out of the house?"

"Because Bill Compton is a spineless prick, I imagine." Andy coughed on some donut and a pink sprinkle stuck to his chin. "Her and I witnessed him in a compromising situation involving another woman. He was with a co-worker in a bathroom at a charity benefit. She had suspected him of cheating for some time and that seemed to be the confirmation."

"What's the nature of your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?" Bud asked the question, but I felt the weight of both men's stares on me. I wondered how well they knew Sookie. It felt like I was being asked what my intentions with her were by her family.

"It's a little tricky to define." Pam seemed to think I was in love, but I wasn't sure saying we were seeing one another was accurate when we hadn't even really had the chance to yet. There had been stolen moments, but circumstances and people kept getting in the way, including the two guys I was now answering to. I just had to get through this, then I could have my dinner with Sookie… "She works as my assistant at Northman & Davis. There's a mutual attraction between us that we intend to explore now that she's no longer engaged."

"Was Mr. Compton aware of this?"

"To a degree. He only found out she was working for me on Saturday. He wanted her to quit and said he didn't trust the way I looked at her, so he was at least aware there was an attraction on my part. When me and the guys encountered him on Sunday, I think we eliminated all doubt on whether or not she returned my attraction."

Once again, I found myself pitying the thorn in my side who was locked up so nearby. In a week- a single week- I had ruined the lie of a life he lived. I had done most of the damage in less than twenty-four hours. He had gone to a charity event ready to mingle with the elite of northern Louisiana with a beautiful woman on his arm. When he got there, not only did he find out a man who eyefucked his fiancée whenever she was nearby was there, he found out she had been working directly for him for a week. I then went on to expose the likeliness of his cheating in front of his boss, his mistress, and the woman he was engaged to, then interrupted his one chance to lie his way out of things.

I had known from our first encounter that image was everything to him, but I had led Sookie out into a room full of people he wanted to impress and danced with her, never letting her leave my arms. I had let her get drunk, then led her right to his cheating. I had then spent the night with her. I had kissed her and held her and slept with her and encouraged her to leave him. I had given her the strength she needed to walk away. Then, me and my friends had lorded it over his head in front of a bar full of witnesses, all of whom were his new neighbors.

He hadn't liked me, but he had no reason to like me. I didn't like him and certainly hadn't made any gesture of friendship. He hadn't trusted me, but he had no reason to trust me. Even when I had no idea he was cheating on Sookie, I had kissed her in my car. Sookie not telling him I was her boss had been as good as a lie. We gave him reason to be suspicious and in the end, everything he had suspected had come to be… and fucking fast at that.

I hadn't deserved to be attacked, but I had dealt quite a few blows myself to a guy who was already down for the count by his own doing.

_Fuck_. Was this guilt that I felt? I didn't let myself feel guilty. My industry was cutthroat and I survived by not giving a damn about anything, ever. I couldn't feel guilty about this, not now. When I (proudly) had all the emotional range of a toothpick, I could only begin to imagine how Sookie must feel right now when she was so sympathetic, especially to people who didn't seem to deserve it.

I answered Bud and Andy's questions, but my mind was elsewhere. Bill didn't really deserve my pity, I still felt that way as well, but I wasn't sure I wanted to see this haunting him for the rest of his life either, not when I was responsible in part as well. I wanted to make sure Sookie was safe first and foremost. She could get a restraining order, I could get one as well, but once those precautions were in place, I wasn't sure we needed anything more. Spending months rehashing this for police, lawyers, and a judge wasn't going to help the two of us have a fresh, clean start. To make matters worse, my name was the kind that sold newspapers. We couldn't move forward together when we each had a foot planted in the past, especially when it would only make us feel guilty.

I shot off a quick text to Pam asking for her to come back to the station before sighing. "I'm really sorry, but I just got out of the hospital. I don't think I can do anymore of this today. I've tried, but I don't remember the actual attack and I never got a look at my attacker, so I'm useless in this. If you need me to come in again to answer anything else, you can make the arrangements with Cataliades and Associates in Shreveport- they're my legal representation- and I'll be happy to come in."

"We understand and we can do that for ya, Eric. Thanks for comin' in again. You don't need to worry about none of this. The case is open and shut," Bud offered while he and Andy jumped up from their respective chairs and each held out their hand to me to shake. I tried not to stare at the sprinkle still on the detective's chin when I shook his hand. As soon as the formalities were out of the way, I was out the office door and giving a quick nod to Kevin before practically jumping into Pam's van as it pulled up to the station.

Her eyebrow shot up and she looked at me curiously before pulling away. "Did things not go well?"

"No, they went fine," I answered honestly. "I just want to get home." She accepted that and punched the gas and I watched the blurry scenery we passed out of the passenger window until the silence nearly drove me crazy. "I saw Compton."

"And?"

"He looks almost as bad as I do," I answered, thinking it over myself. "He might look worse. Not bruised and cut up, but he looks like some animal that knows it's about to be put down and can't do a thing about it, which doesn't make sense. I don't know if he has any kind of record from Seattle, but with a decent lawyer, I imagine he'll walk away with little more than a slap on his wrist. He just looked defeated though and he said everything was his fault. He asked me for my help."

Pam snorted. "That's likely to happen. I think he will get more than a slap on the wrist too." I turned to look at her profile, the question on my face, and she glanced at me before huffing in disbelief. "Don't play humble, Eric. It doesn't fool anyone and it especially doesn't fool me. You can pull the strings to make sure he ends up where he belongs and stays there for a long time."

"I don't want to do that, Pam." Her eyebrow shot up again, her silent question hanging in the air this time. "It just doesn't feel right. None of it feels right. I should feel victorious, I should feel good to see him behind those bars, but I don't."

She lifted the designer sunglasses she was wearing and glanced over at me before looking back to the road and returning the pricy frames to the bridge of her nose. "When did you develop a conscience?"

"I think it was about the same time I found someone who made me smile."

"Sickening. Absolutely sickening. You are making me nauseous. I may have to pull this van over to vomit. Then again, I still need a picture for the front of my Christmas cards."

"Shut it."

Pam cackled as only she could and I went back to staring silently out the window, passing time by peeling the tape from around my broken nose so my face was nearly clear of bandages. My afternoon had slipped away in the Bon Temps sheriff's department and by the time we were reaching Shreveport, I knew Sookie would be leaving the office. Just like she always did, my sister seemed to know exactly who was on my mind.

"So Sookie told me she was cooking you dinner tonight. She asked me questions about your allergies and everything. It made me wish you were allergic to something just so I could suggest it and interrupt your night together from a distance."

"You're such a cold, cockblocking bitch," I mumbled before I fully realized what she had said. "From a distance?"

Her lips curled into a smirk. "I thought if Sookie was going to be at your place, Amelia and I could spend a quiet night together. I even suggested Sookie pack some clothes and just spend the night since the two of you have been so needy and demanding of our time for the past few evenings. She can take over my duty of babying you and you can take over Amelia's duty of assuring Sookie you don't hate her. I told her she could use my room, but if you two can think of other arrangements..."

"I love you, Pam."

"So you say, but words mean nothing. You know how you can prove it."

I smirked. "I'm not as clueless as you think I am. I'm aware of the fact that you've stolen my credit card numbers already."

It was her turn to smirk. "Then I should thank you for the new dress I ordered while you were playing with the police. It was _very _generous of you."

For a night with Sookie? Just the two of us? "It was worth every penny." And knowing Pam as well as I did, I was sure it had cost me many, _many_ pennies.

"I thought you would feel that way." She pulled into my driveway and I grabbed the overnight bag she had packed for me off the floor. "Amelia will pick Sookie up in the morning. Have fun, big brother. Give Sookie a kiss for me, extra tongue."

I shook my head and climbed out of the van. "See you tomorrow, Pam." She nodded before backing out and I made my way to the front door, pulling my keys out from my pocket, but when I went to use them, I found the door was already unlocked. Was Pam really that careless? I quietly turned the knob, in case it was more than my sister being lazy, and slipped inside as silently as I could before closing the door softly behind me.

I wasn't alone though. I could hear someone moving around deeper in the house. I dropped my bag to the floor and pulled my cellphone from my pocket, ready to call the police if need be, while moving quietly through the entrance hall in search of my intruder. I stopped myself mid-step as I listened to my intruder humming, poorly and out of tune, but humming all the same, and I smiled to myself.

I could get used to a breaking and entering like this.

I followed the sounds to the kitchen without worrying about how much noise I made and I stood in the doorway, watching as Sookie moved around my kitchen- barefoot- like she belonged there, unaware my eyes were on her. I lifted my aviators to rest on the top of my head and studied her from behind, watching her work. She looked comfortable and at home as she stirred a pot I was sure hadn't seen the light of day since I bought it on the top of my stove, and I was surprised to find just how comfortable the sight made me. Anyone else and I would have been furious at this invasion of space, but with her, it felt _right_. It felt _good_. It made me _happy_.

I hated when Pam was right, but her words the previous afternoon suddenly didn't seem so preposterous. I kind of wondered how I hadn't seen it all along. Maybe I had.

"Hi honey, I'm home." She jumped at the sound of my voice before whipping around to face me. She looked perfect. The red sundress she wore showed off that tan of hers I loved so much, but she had much of her dress covered by a red and white checkered apron she must have brought with her because I was positive it didn't belong in my house. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that allowed me a clear view of the beautiful face I had thought of so many times since last seeing it. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

Her arms shot out in front of her and she ran across the floor to meet me, crashing into me with enough force I had to take a step backward to brace myself and keep us upright. Her arms wrapped around my neck, clinging, as she buried her head in my chest and my arms went around her instinctively. It took only a few seconds before her soft cries reached my ears and though it made that knot form in the pit of my stomach to know they were because of me, I let her have them. I ran my hand up and down her back as she shook against me and I gently and carefully kissed the top of her head until she finally lifted her head to look up at me.

Her watery eyes looked up at me sadly and her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. I brushed a few tears from her cheeks and her head tilted toward my hand as they touched her. I had the feeling she was going to apologize again, but I didn't want to hear that. I didn't want either one of us feeling more guilty than we already were. "I missed you too. What's for dinner? It smells so good, my stomach is growling."

She let out a choked laugh before pulling one of her hands from around my neck to wipe her eyes. "Hungry?"

"Famished… and impressed already. I didn't even know the top of the hot, square, box thing worked."

She rolled her eyes and slapped my chest once but was smiling. "I know you're not that hopeless. You know it's called a stove."

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty hopeless." I leaned down to kiss her and she returned the gesture, but I noticed how careful she was being. Every time I tried to deepen it, she pulled back just a little, and finally I pulled away and sighed. "I'm not going to break, Sookie."

She looked sheepishly up at me. "I know you're not going to break." One of her hands moved to my lip and traced over the stitches on it. "But I don't want to hurt you." I caught her arm and guided her finger into my mouth, smirking as I nibbled on it. She blushed, tugging her finger free. "You need to get better."

"I am better. I haven't felt this good since the last time I had you in a kitchen, before my phone rang. Don't worry about something that doesn't need the attention."

She nodded and smiled up at me before lowering her arms from my neck and shoulders. "I should get back to dinner so nothing burns."

"Yeah, you should. I'll be pissed if you burn my house down on our first date. I'm new to the whole dating thing, but that has to be at least a fifth date activity." She rolled her eyes at me, but laughed, and I swatted her ass when she turned, earning me a "pig" under her breath which made me grin. "How did you get in here?"

She gave me a guilty smile over her shoulder before refocusing on the stove. "Pam gave me her key to use. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted it would be fine. I was hoping to have dinner done by the time you got here. You're not mad, are you?"

"Not at all." It was weird that I meant it. If I was honest with myself, I actually liked it. I liked that she was comfortable enough with my sister to get my key from her. I liked that she knew my sister at all. I hadn't bothered introducing Pam to a girl since I was in high school. I was used to coming home to an empty house and the sounds of silence. I was comfortable with that, it had even been what I wanted. But this? I could get used to this. "I'm going to throw my shit in my room and then you can put me to work."

She nodded and I walked back to the door to grab my bag. I was pleased to see Pam's shit wasn't all over the house yet again, but when I opened my bedroom door, I was greeted by a mess that wasn't my own. Women's clothes were discarded around the floor, my bed sheets were askew, my closet door stood open and a garment bag that wasn't mine hung from a hook on it, and an overnight bag was at the foot of the bed. This wasn't Pam's stuff… and I was okay with that. I began collecting the wrinkled clothes and laid them over the back of a chair before making the bed. I wondered just how much I had missed while in the hospital. Sookie had some explaining to do.

I made my way back to the kitchen and tried not to get in Sookie's way while she buzzed around the kitchen and I attempted to wash my hands in the sink. "After seeing the state of my room, I'm kind of curious. How long have you been staying here?"

She stopped her buzzing immediately and looked over at me, the guilty expression returning. My brow lifted in question and I managed not to wince at all. It would only upset her. "Pam didn't tell you?"

"One thing you learn quickly about Pam is she never tells you more than she thinks you need to know. When it comes to me, she thinks I need to know even less than she'd tell others. She informed me she told you to stay the night, but implied tonight was the first night, so I think you should probably just tell me."

She turned back to face the stove. I thought she was avoiding me, but I wasn't sure why. "Since Sunday night, when I left the hospital," she admitted quietly while I dried my hands off. "I didn't want to leave. You weren't even conscious yet. Once Pam stopped yellin' at me, her and Amelia kept telling me to go home and get rest because you'd need me to be able to work, but I didn't want to. I felt so awful seeing you like that. It was so scary and it was all my fault." Her voice cracked and that just about killed me. I moved to her, standing behind her, and my arms carefully wrapped around her waist, hugging her from behind.

She leaned back into me while my lips moved to her ear and I whispered. "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for a damn thing, Sookie." I'd told her that already, but I'd keep saying it until she believed it. I wanted her to believe it. It was the truth. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Her head nodded once and she took a shaky breath. "Leavin' you felt wrong. I said I'd sleep in the waiting room, but Pam told Amelia to take me here. She said she'd keep an eye on you and that you would've wanted me to keep an eye on your house for you and I wanted to help, I wanted to feel useful to you. Once I got here, I felt less alone. Bein' wrapped up in your blankets made me think 'bout you gettin' better so you could be with me instead of how bad things were. I'm sorry though. I shouldn't have done it. It's invading your space. Pam said it would be fine, but…"

"It is fine," I interrupted. "Don't spend so much time assuming that I don't want you around. I've given you a lot of reasons to know just the opposite is the truth." She was really the first girl I did want around. I couldn't imagine being tired of her, especially when I couldn't figure her out no matter how hard I tried. Her "invading my space" actually felt good. It made me feel like she was just as curious of me as I was of her. I placed a kiss on her shoulder before taking a reluctant step away from her. "Tell me what I can do to help with dinner."

She breathed a sigh of relief and I wondered if she was really concerned I'd be upset. "Set the table? Maybe pick a wine… do you have wine?"

I pulled some plates from the cupboard and laughed. "Think about my line of work. If there's one thing my house is fully stocked in, it's poison. Red or white?"

"Red," she answered with a smile and I nodded before carrying the plates to the dining room. I couldn't recall the last time I had actually used it for it's purpose. Had I ever used it for a meal? Usually, it was just a room for frantic and frenzied sex when I wanted to keep a date out of my bedroom so she didn't try to stay the night.

With that thought in my head, I went back to the kitchen, plates and silverware still in hand. "Can we just eat in here?" It wasn't that I wasn't thinking about frantic and frenzied sex with Sookie- I was- but she was a woman I _wanted_ staying the night. I was a low maintenance guy and I ate in my kitchen. I was comfortable and unguarded in it and for the most part, she had been too. I wanted to be closer to her and to get to know her better. The last thing I wanted was to be sitting across a too big table with memories of women I didn't give a shit about resting between me and a woman I actually cared about.

"I'd prefer it," she answered with a smile and I returned it. "There's no need for nothin' fancy when it's just the two of us." Sometimes, she seemed almost perfect.

I set two places across from one another before retrieving the wine and getting it poured into our glasses for a chance to breathe before we ate. I'd be keeping an eye on how much she drank and how quickly. There was no need for her to remind me she was a lightweight. I don't think I could forget it if I tried. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yep. You can sit yourself down so I can serve us," she answered before swiping the plates from the counter. I sat down on one of the stools and watched as she brought them back to the bar, setting down one in front of each of our plates. It was piled high with spaghetti, meatballs, a thick red sauce, and was bordered by slices of garlic bread. My stomach rumbled loud enough for Sookie to hear and she giggled. "Least you've got your appetite back."

"My appetite never went anywhere. You just reminded me I've been neglecting it. Everything smells delicious. Did you actually make all of this?"

She nodded her head and pulled the apron off before sitting down across from me. "My Gran taught me everything I know in the kitchen. I've been cookin' and bakin' for as long as I can remember. We always made everything from scratch. It was the only way she believed in. Dig in and tell me if you like it."

I didn't need to be told twice. I could wind the spaghetti around my fork fast enough. It tasted as good as it smelled, and not just because I was starving. I actually moaned. "I'm impressed. I'm beyond impressed really. I didn't know they made women like you anymore."

Her eyebrow arched. "I doubt you were lookin' real hard, but what is that supposed to mean? What do you think? I'm a housewife waitin' to happen? I should be kept in the kitchen or mindin' the house, barefoot and pregnant-"

"That's not what I meant," I interrupted while taking a sip of wine. She was digging herself a hole I didn't want to see get any deeper. I doubted she wanted it to get any deeper as well.

"Then what did you mean by _women like me_?" From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was about three seconds away from putting her hands on her hips. I wouldn't tell her, but I loved the way she fought with me and challenged me, fucking infuriating as it was. Most would never dream of it.

"Perfect."

Her cheeks immediately flushed bright red and she ducked her head to avoid my eyes. Embarrassed. Guilty. "Well, I guess I just proved I'm not."

"You try to prove you're not a lot," I stated honestly, and she shot me a look that went from guilty to potentially pissed. "I like you as you are though. It's perfect to me for some fucked up reason. None of your attempts have successfully changed my mind, but you should really not try so often."

Her eyes narrowed a little before she reluctantly smiled. "Just so you know, you're not exactly Prince Charming yourself."

I smirked. "Good. He always seemed a little bit like a tights-wearing, pussy whipped douche to me. Running around slaying dragons and breaking curses in order to impress a girl that walked right into the traps is pretty desperate if you ask me. I don't need a damsel in distress in order to feel useful, strong, wanted, or important. I need a damsel that without… I'm the one distressed."

She smiled that magical smile of hers, the one that made her whole face light up, and my whole world stopped for just that moment. There were so many reasons nothing about "us" was right, we made no sense on paper, we drove one another up the fucking wall with nothing more than a few choice words, but with that one look, it was all perfect and right and just as it should be. She was everything I never knew I wanted and everything I could never be. She was a missing piece I hadn't know I was missing.

Without her, I was distressed.

Fucking Pam and her know-it-all ways.

We ate in silence for a little while, stealing glances at one another in between bites of the _incredible_ dinner Sookie had prepared and sips of wine. We both opened our mouths to speak on more than one occasion, but quickly continued eating before words left us. I stopped myself because I was afraid of what I would say. My own thoughts and bitten back words only made me wonder what Sookie wasn't saying.

When I was finishing up my plate, Sookie cleared her throat and folded her hands into her lap and I looked up, bracing myself for whatever was about to come my way. She looked decidedly nervous and I had no idea why, but it made me nervous as well. Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

"So I think we need to talk about a couple things." Not a good start. Nothing good began with "we need to talk." I never stuck with a girl long enough to get into a "we need to talk" situation, but that didn't mean I hadn't been taught the fear of those words just like every other God-fearing, red-blooded male in the world. Had I been with Sookie long enough to be in a "we need to talk" situation? I didn't think so. Fuck.

I swallowed the last of my dinner and wiped my mouth with a napkin before reluctantly meeting her eyes. "Go on." _Masochist! Fucktard! Moron! Shove the dishes to the floor and kiss her! Make talking impossible! _I couldn't scream at myself loud enough. Why did I torture myself this way?

"I really need you to listen to me because I need to get this out," she began, her voice holding a quiver to it that usually seemed to come before her tears. I nodded, but I didn't like where this was going already. "I know you said you don't blame me for what happened Sunday night, but I do. It's all my fault. None of it would've happened to you if it weren't for me. You've been nothin' but good to me. You gave me a job when I needed one, a ride when I needed one, a place to run to when I needed one, a shoulder to cry on when I needed one, my hope when I had none, and look what it got you in return."

"Sookie, I-"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. I was reminded of Pam's conversation and I knew I had to just shut up and listen. I rested my arm on the table, offering my hand to her, and she took it. It was a little reassuring. "When Pam was shoutin' at me, it made me realize how stubborn and thankless I've been. Everything she said I deserved. I think she could've gone on for a lot longer and it still wouldn't have been enough." Pam didn't do apologies, but I was going to force her to make an exception. I couldn't let Sookie feel this way. I couldn't let her think she _deserved_ to feel this way.

A tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek, but she made no move to wipe it away. I gave her hand a little squeeze and ran my thumb over hers slowly. "I was so terrified I'd never be able to say how sorry I was or tell you how thankful I am. You've given me more than you know. I've felt like a new person since I moved back here. It was like a part of me that had been locked up for years was free. I thought I had been homesick and I was just happy to be home, but when this happened and there was a chance you could be gone, I realized it wasn't 'bout home, it was you. You made me feel worth somethin' again. I didn't feel so fragile anymore. It's been a long time since anyone listened to what I said instead of just tellin' me what to say or tellin' me what I think and feel. It's been a long time since anyone asked me what I wanted instead of tellin' me what I wanted. The only thing that scared me more than the idea that you were worse than what the doctors said was that you might be just fine and never want to see me again which I'd deserve, but I couldn't go back to the way things were before."

I wanted to stop her. I _really_ wanted to stop her. In a way, it felt good to hear, because she made me feel like I was doing everything wrong with her mood swings that had her running from hot to cold in the blink of an eye and usually at all the wrong moments. Still, it was unnecessary because I already knew it all. "Do you remember what you said in my office? You know, the cliché that involved you spelling ass because you're too much of a lady to just say it?" She wiped at her cheeks with her free hand and nodded. "Well you're doing the whole being an ass thing again."

"Excuse me?" She looked a little put out that I had interrupted her apology to call her an ass. I really needed to work on watching what I said with her, because it was habitually coming out wrong, even if honest.

"You're assuming I've gotten nothing out of this and that I'm a victim. I'm not. A little over a week ago, I had a pretty perfect life. I worked hard for it and I had no complaints… until you walked into my world and made me realize none of it was really that great or what I wanted. I'm not a nice guy that's been taken advantage of. I'm not nice and I'm never going to claim to be _period_. Anything I did, I did because I wanted to and I didn't care how anyone else would feel about, including your ex. I told you I'm the kind of guy who goes after what he wants, and I did. Pam tried to talk me out of it. Alcide tried to talk me out of it. _I_ tried to talk me out of it. I didn't listen to any of it because I didn't want to go back. I can't and won't go back. If smashing my windshield with my face is the price I have to pay for my own decisions, fine. You didn't do it. I earned it all on my own."

"But Bill…"

"But Bill had a lot of reasons to be spineless and take a cheap shot at me, reasons _I _gave him. Like I said, I'm not a nice guy and I haven't been nice to him. It doesn't make what he did okay, and it's not okay, but it doesn't make it your fault either. I don't hold you responsible. I'm not going to hold you responsible. If you really want to make it up to me, just tell me that it wasn't for nothing."

She took a couple of slow, deep breaths as she mulled over my words and I found my eyes slipping down to her chest which only seemed even more on display than usual when she did that. With the apron long gone, I was able to appreciate just how much cleavage her dress showed off… and I really appreciated it. My lips and mouth suddenly felt dry enough I needed to lick them. Sookie cleared her throat and this time when my eyes lifted to meet hers, I wasn't the only one wearing a smirk.

"It wasn't for nothing."

"There's no going back."

She took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "There's no going back."

"Good. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop wasting our time with unnecessary apologies. Get your ass over here and kiss me, Miss Stackhouse."

She looked indignant for a second, but despite her best efforts, a smile crept quickly onto her face. "In case you didn't notice, I'm off the clock, Mr. Northman. If there's something you want, you're going to have to get up off your butt and get it."

I smirked, pushing myself up off the stool without taking my eyes off of her. She didn't have to say it twice. I eyed her like she was my prey. Dinner had been great, but I was ready for an after dinner treat. First step around the breakfast bar and Sookie seemed to grasp that she couldn't get away from me now. She jumped up and held a hand up, silently ordering me to stop. I took another step toward her. She promptly took a bigger step backward, towards the door. "Eric, we need to clean up. This will be a lot more difficult to get clean later, once everything has dried to the dishes."

Did she really think that would work? "I'm not going into work tomorrow," I pointed out, taking another step toward her. "I think I can spare the time to do a few troublesome dishes then."

She took another few steps backward. Instead of backing through the doorway, she had intentionally backed herself to the wall beside it. She wanted to be caught. I smirked and closed in on her. My hands rested on either side of her, pinning her between me and the wall. She was already breathing heavier. Her wide, blue eyes were turned up to look at me. There was heat in them. "What are you doing?"

"Getting what I want. Do you surrender?"

Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. "Do you really want me?"

I let my hands slip from the wall to her hips and I pulled her body to mine, purposefully rubbing my tortured erection against her stomach. Her clear eyes clouded with lust and I knew my own had done the same. "More than you could know."

Her hands were around my neck in an instant and she was pulling me down to meet her lips and I eagerly obliged. Our lips danced against one another forcefully but smoothly. My hands were everywhere on her, touching her and exploring her and cursing every piece of fucking annoying clothing that came between us. My hand pushed up the skirt of her dress and my fingers traced over her panty clad center. She panted and moaned at the simple touch and I wanted to hear the sound forever.

Sookie gave as much as she got and her hands did exploring of their own. When her small hand ran timidly over my jeans, stroking my trapped cock through the denim, I had to summon every bit of my willpower in order to keep myself from tackling her to the cold tile floor and taking her right in the kitchen. A guttural sound of pure need I didn't think I had ever made before left my throat.

_Fuck. _I was ready to admit I had it bad.

Now ask me if I cared that I did.

My hand slipped away from her stroking her pantied sex and my fingers burned from her heat as I pushed her back into the wall. One of her legs lifted, hitching around my hip and I gripped it, fingers digging into the soft, tan skin of her thigh as her arms wrapped back around my neck. Our lips, tongues and teeth explored, memorized, pushed. Breathless. Shameless. Pure, unadulterated desire.

Her other leg left the floor, her shoulders pressing into the wall as I took hold of that one as well and she danced and writhed wantonly against my body, using me for her need. I was hers to use. Fuck. I was desperate for more. Can't stop now. Can't stop _ever. _My hands explored the soft flesh and curve of her ass, supporting her, wanting her.

One of her hands lifted, knotting in my hair, gripping and pulling it between her fingers and I stilled, frozen, as the pain of her innocent action washed over me. She stilled just as quickly, her head tilting back against the wall to look up at me as I swallowed back the reaction to my tugged, so sensitive scalp. I didn't want to meet her eyes.

"Eric, let me down."

_Fuck_. "No." I still refused to open my eyes and look at her expression. I didn't want to leave the moment. "I'm fine."

"Let me down now."

I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw the sobering concern in hers. Shit. Fuck. Motherfucker. I was going to kill the fucking tool. There would be no pity. Not now. This was his fault. Him and his spineless, cheap shot to the back of my head. I'd make it slow and painful. I bet Pam had a few ideas I could borrow.

I slowly lowered her and her legs fell from my hips before her feet went to the floor. She pushed once against my chest and I took a step back. "Sookie, I don't want to stop. It stung for a second, but I'm fine now."

"I didn't say you weren't," she stated with a small smirk while taking my hand and tugging me to the door. "But unless you keep condoms in your kitchen, we're gonna need to move this to your room."

I blinked, dumbfounded, and she let out a small giggle, pulling me down the hallway. I followed, unzipping her dress as we walked.

I would just like to take a moment to thank God, Allah, Buddha, Baby Jesus, Zeus, Odin, Captain America, Captain Crunch, the Academy…

She let go of my hand before walking into my room and turned to face me as I followed her in. She slid the straps of her dress from her shoulders and let the fabric fall to the floor, leaving her in a red, lace bra and a pair of panties that matched that I had already explored the cut and fabric of in detail.

Have I mentioned red is my favorite color?

My eyes traveled over her body and she blushed under the intensity of my stare. I moved to her, my hand trailing where my eyes had just been, feeling the heat of her skin burn my fingertips as it always did. "Beautiful," I mumbled before my lips found her shoulder, kissing across it as I reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She let it fall from her shoulders and join the pooled fabric at her feet while my hand measured the weight of her chest in my hand, my thumb easily bringing her soft nipples to tiny, tempting peaks. Fuck. Only one word could be used. "Perfect."

Her hands began undoing the buttons of my shirt as I trailed kisses over her neck, burning abstract patterns into her skin with my fingertips. She struggled with undoing my jeans, which were feeling pretty fucking tight at the moment, so I took over, anxiously pushing them down my legs. She blushed when she realized I hadn't bothered wearing anything beneath them, but that didn't stop her from staring, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. She was frightened. She was excited. I didn't mind and I sure as fuck wasn't blushing. We were beyond that.

"You're overdressed." My hand reached forward, but before it could get to the fabric I wanted gone, she swatted it away. I looked at her in question.

"Lay down." I didn't have to be told twice.

I grabbed a condom from my bedside drawer and sank into the bed, propping myself up on my elbows. I was treated to a show of Sookie slowly peeling her panties off and shimmying them down her toned legs. Her eyes never left mine. It was the fucking hottest thing I had ever seen. I had never been harder. I had never wanted someone more.

She crawled onto the bed and to my side, but as I began to sit up, she pressed a hand to my chest, willing me to lie back and I obliged. "I need to do this. Please let me," she whispered, her voice raw with emotion, and though I had no idea what she meant by it, I nodded mutely. Anything she wanted, I wanted. Anything she needed, I needed.

She leaned over me, her lips descending towards mine, but instead of kissing me, they fluttered lightly over my forehead. Her hands cradled my head gently as she kissed feather light patterns into my skin. It took me a minute to figure out the trails she was following. Across my forehead, over my brow, my cheeks, my nose, my jaw… Her lips traced every cut and bruise gently, offering each a burning healing only she could give me. I think it was as much for herself as it was for me.

When she finally was left with only the stitches on my lips, she kissed the corner of my mouth lightly, following the seamed trail before she let me return her kiss, and when she did, she put all of herself into it. I gave her all of myself back.

This wasn't frenzied, frantic, and desperate. It was slow and reverent, but filled with passion and words unsaid.

I wanted more of her. She wanted to give me more. My hand found her center, hot and welcoming. She breathed into my mouth. One finger. A second. So tight, so wet. So _perfect._ She rolled onto her back and allowed me to kiss down her frame as my fingers curled within her.

She wasn't quiet. Panting. Moans. Everything sounded better from her lips and she tasted best on mine. Wet and sweet. Delicious. Extraordinary. My hands memorized her topography and teased where my tongue couldn't reach. Her hands fisted my bed sheets as a loud cry of ecstasy escaped her lips. Clenching. Legs shaking, holding me in place as she sailed away. I wasn't going anywhere.

Her head lolled from side to side as she relaxed back into the bed. The tearing of foil. Ready. _So ready. _I hovered over her as her arms wrapped around my neck. Our eyes connected as our bodies aligned. A slow push. _Fuck_. I had to stop myself from drilling forward and splitting her in two. So tight. So hot. Gripping. Inch by agonizing, glorious inch. Encased.

"Perfect." I wouldn't have recognized the sound of my own voice if I hadn't known I was the one to speak.

Buried within her, my body begged and screamed at me to move, but I willed myself to let Sookie and her body relax around me. I wouldn't- I _couldn't- _hurt her. Stretching, adjusting, torturing. Her hips rolled against mine, her heels digging into me, ready. That was all I needed to know.

This wasn't going to be slow and sweet. This was going to be fast and intense and filled with the need that couldn't be denied any longer. Her body arched against mine, meeting me with every thrust. She whimpered loudly and I cursed breathlessly into her ear. We moved together. We moved against one another. Her legs locked behind me, pulling me back to her every time my body slipped away. It was exactly where I wanted to be.

Thrusting, pushing, connected. So deep. Her fingernails dug into my shoulder carelessly, but this pain only spurred me on. Intense. How had it ever felt right before? Her name was on my lips and her taste was on my tongue. Her moaning was music to my ears. I was surrounded by her. I wanted nothing else.

I lifted up, away from the heat and burn of her body, without breaking our connection. Her face was beautiful, flushed and perfectly panged as she searched for her release. I looked between us. Our joining had to be the most erotic thing I had ever seen. Sookie arched beneath me and we both moaned as she seemed to pull me deeper into her. _Fuck._ My hand fell between us and I rubbed urgent circles against her clit. Her head fell back, eyes closed, and she desperately cried out my name.

Her walls clamped down around me, squeezing me, her heels pulling me in closer and taking me with her over the edge and I came with a roar, collapsing atop her as my sweaty and breathless body willingly surrendered to hers.

My toes were still curled when unwrapped her legs from me and I was able to roll off her. To be honest, I didn't want to. I was already buried exactly where I wanted to be, I could wait around for death to actually take me. Wanting to get rid of the thoroughly tested latex and knowing my weight on top of her had to be uncomfortable were the only things that made me move. I forced my legs to cooperate (they _really_ weren't ready), and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth for Sookie.

She was climbing under the covers when I returned, looking as dazed as I felt. She graciously took the washcloth as I climbed in beside her, and much to my relief, she quickly curled into my side when I extended an arm out to her. I wanted to keep her close. I needed to keep her close. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I wanted to say, but I found myself completely lost for words for one of the first times in my life.

"Wow" didn't seem like it would really explain what I felt, even if it was the only word that came to mind in my post-sex haze. I had had sex- I had had a _lot_ of sex- but it had all been mostly meaningless, a means to a great end, and one that was a lot more enjoyable than my alone time in the shower that I had been reduced to lately. It had never felt like this though. I didn't know if I had been doing it wrong for a really long time or if there was just something very right about Sookie.

She rested her head on my chest, tucking it under my chin before throwing a leg over mine and doodling invisible shapes on my chest with her finger. I wondered if she could feel my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I was sure she could hear it. "I didn't know it could be like that," she whispered and I smiled while looking up at the ceiling, drawing some invisible shapes on her bare back myself.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

She lifted her head to look at me so I lifted mine off the pillow to meet her eyes. "So I did okay? It was okay for you?"

Was she really asking me that? "Like you don't already know." She just stared at me, waiting for my answer. "Both were better than okay. That was fucking phenomenal."

She rested her head back on me again and I figured she had accepted that answer. "Good. I was a little worried," she admitted and I was pretty sure I could feel her blush against my chest. I almost laughed, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. This was not the kind of pillow talk I expected after sex like that. "Everything between us is so good, I was afraid since I'd only been with, well, you-know-who before, and since he's no you a couple ways over, that I'd disappoint in the sex department." She actually whispered the word "sex" like someone might overhear and disapprove. I wondered if she knew how loud she got _during_. I may very well have complaints from neighbors down the block.

"Don't be ridiculous." I appreciated that she hadn't said the tool's name during our post-fucking snug… "Wait, what?"

She lifted her head back up and looked down at me. "What?"

"Did you just tell me I'm only the second man you've ever been with?" She nodded timidly, like I might suddenly change my mind and think it had been no good now that I knew. That wasn't what I was thinking. Not even close. I was wondering if _I_ had fucked up. Had I pushed for this too soon? Did she think it was all I wanted? Had I been gentle enough? With as sexy as she was and how much of a vixen she could be, I had just assumed she had more experience then that.

I suddenly felt a little like an A-S-S myself.

Also, I kind of wanted to punch the tool all over again. I had been _thisclose _to having Sookie to myself. If only I had met Alcide, Tray, and Jason a year earlier and been introduced to her then, before she had the chance to move to Seattle and meet that prick, how different things may have been. The things I could have taught her and shown her…

But if her post-sex questions told me anything, it was that I'd still get the honor of a lot of instructing myself.

"I'm a very lucky man," I concluded, and Sookie's cheeks flushed red again. "You know earlier, you accused me of believing a woman's place was in the kitchen and in the home."

She blinked down at me with obvious confusion and I just smirked back. "So?"

"So I think I'd like to show you just how wrong you are. I'd like to show you I can really, _really_ appreciate a woman who's on top of it all."

The look of confusion stayed on her face for another minute before a look of understanding passed over her face, then disbelief. She lifted the blankets on top of us and checked beneath them, and I laughed when she looked back to me, blushing and wide-eyed. "I don't know, Eric," she mumbled breathlessly. "I have work in the morning…"

"If your boss isn't extremely understanding, I will kick his ass. I'm not kidding. I know where he lives."

She giggled. Fuck me. "In that case…" Her voice trailed off as she reached over me to get to my bedside drawer.

She let me show her. Twice.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and even the reads. Ya'll are kind of awesome. You should probably know that.**

**I'm sorry this one took a little longer to get out. I was about three paragraphs from done when my power blinked out for all of 30 seconds and I lost and had to rewrite allllllll of the lemon. The moral of the story is I have learned the hard way to save more often. Thanks for being patient though.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reconnaissance

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve - Reconnaissance

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten."

I blinked across the table, rolling my eyes behind the aviator sunglasses I hadn't taken off despite being inside. I don't know why he ever bothered playing this game. You'd honestly think he'd remember how it turned out for him the previous times. "Let me make sure I have this right. If I correctly guess the number, you pick up the tab. If I guess it wrong, it's on me." He nodded his head. "And I'm supposed to agree to this even though I have a one in ten chance of actually picking the right number?"

"I don't know 'bout the odds or nothin'," he clarified and I did my best not to laugh. "But that's the mystery of the game."

"You're going to have to sweeten the pot a little."

Jason Stackhouse's face screwed up as he seemed to think about it. Sometimes, when he got like this, it was a wonder you couldn't hear the complaining of the hamsters stuck on wheels running in his head as he thought so deeply. "If you want, I'll give you any dirt on Sook you want and if I win, you gotta give me any dirt on Pam I want."

"No Jase, you were only supposed to sweeten the pot for me, because the odds are really against…" I stopped myself. Why was I protesting? "You know what? Deal, but write down your number. I'm not letting you get away with cheating."

He pulled a pen from his pocket and a napkin from the dispenser on the table. "Cover your eyes, Northman. You ain't cheatin' either." I leaned my head backwards resting it on the back of the booth and staring up at the wood beams of the ceiling of Terry's bar. "Done." When I lifted my head again, I found he had folded the napkin in two and rested it on the table between us with a shit eating grin on his face. "Go on now, college boy. Guess."

"Between one and ten, right?" He nodded again, his grin only growing while I faked thinking it over. He was proud of himself. "Thirteen."

"Son of a bitch! How the hell did you guess that?"

I grabbed the napkin of the table and unfolded it, revealing the thirteen scribbled on the flimsy paper. He did this every single time he told anyone to pick a number between one and ten, then justified it by saying one and three were both numbers between one and ten. He never picked another cheating combination. It was _always_ thirteen. "Well, would you look at that. I am one lucky asshole. How very clever of you to try that. I just really lucked out."

"Fuck. I don't even think I brought enough cash for me. How the hell did you guess that right?" He patted the wife beater he was wearing, as if I could be fooled into thinking he carried his money there. "Think you can spot me?"

_This_ was just as routine as the number Jason always picked. It was the only reason I didn't feel at all guilty about his very short term memory. "Yeah, sure, I'll spot you for the lunch I just won." I knew he had money with him, but he was cheap and he'd hang onto it in case he saw something shiny in a window of a store or a random girl in need of a drink and a good one night stand. I wasn't bothered by that.

"You're a good man," Jason decided. He said that a lot, but I had always kind of wondered what his definition of a good man was. Whether or not it was really a compliment had yet to be determined. "So how you feelin'?"

How was I feeling? I was having a nearly impossible time keeping a dumbass goofy grin off my face, _that's _how I was feeling. Were there even words for what it felt like to wake up with a naked Sookie draped around me in my bed? Fuck, she was incredible. I had made sure to remind her thoroughly of that in the shower before she had left for Northman & Davis that morning when Amelia and Pam had showed up. I had been thinking about her at least once every ten minutes since then and she was only four hours into her work day.

I had it bad. I had the starry eyes worse than Alcide had for Maria-Star. I didn't even think that shit was possible.

"I'm feeling great." Head in the clouds. Walking on air. No longer blue balled. Take your pick, they'd all accurately describe how I was feeling.

"Really? You still look kinda like shit," he responded, studying my face. I could feel the corner of my mouth twitching. It desperately wanted to smile despite me telling myself to control it. "Man!" he suddenly roared, causing the lunch crowd at Terry's to turn to look at us. "Fuck you! That's my baby sister!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The words rushed out of me fast enough to sound like the lie they were. They were also considerably more quiet than his own had been. "What's this about your sister? I didn't say anything beyond that I feel great."

"You didn't have to say it! It's written all over your fuckin' smug face! Hey Terry," he called, head turning to where the veteran stood at the bar. "Can we get a pitcher of beer over here? Northman's treat since he owes it to me."

"You do realize it's one o'clock in the afternoon, don't you? And how exactly do I owe it to you?"

"After the mental pictures I just got of you and Sook, you owe it to me to kill a couple brain cells and hope they never, ever, _ever_ show up again, for everybody's sake."

I didn't know how many brain cells Jason really had to spare, but I didn't really feel I was in a position to argue. Instead, I just gave Terry the nod of approval so he could fill the requested pitcher. This wasn't so different from my initial plan in how to drop the news of me and Sookie on Jason… get him drunk and hope for the best. He had been okay with things thus far, I just needed to make sure it was going to stay that way. "I don't know what to tell you. I really like her, Jase, but I need you to be okay with that."

"I am okay with it," he insisted. "You're a good man and Sook can do a lot worse than you. Hell, look at the situation we're in. She _has_ done a lot worse than you. You'll take care of her though and treat her right. I just don't want to think 'bout why you may be smilin' because of her."

"Fair enough. I don't want you to think about it and I sure as hell don't want to tell you about it. I do have to tell you though, I'm kind of pissed off at you."

His eyebrows shot up. "Why the hell are you pissed at me? What did I do?"

Jason was forced to wait for his answer as Arlene, Terry's wife, stopped at our table with our lunch order and Jason's pitcher of beer. She smiled brightly at us as she passed us each our plates. "Can I get you boys anything else?" She gave Jason's shoulder a squeeze. He had never said such a thing before, but I was pretty sure the two of them had had sex at some point in time. Then again, I was pretty sure Jason had had sex with most of Bon Temps at some point in time. It was usually safer for me to assume he had been there and done that than to think that anything local was unexplored territory.

He shot her a wink. "We're good, Arlene. We'll give you a yell if we need ya." She beamed before heading to check on her other tables. Terry was oblivious to the exchange which I was thankful for. After Sunday, I was Team Terry. "Now tell me, fucker."

"Why the hell did you always describe her as your awkward little sister? If you would've been at all accurate in your description of her, I'd have flown us both to Seattle to bring her home years ago, before the tool ever got his grubby, pale paws on her. I'm not afraid of kidnapping. I've done it to her once already. The results left a lot to be desired at the moment, but it worked out just the way I wanted in the end."

He snorted, which wasn't a pleasant sound or sight given the mouth full of french fries he had. "I heard 'bout that." He washed the fries down with some beer before answering my question with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sook's just Sook. It ain't like I thought she'd float your boat or nothin'. She ain't nothin' like the girls you're usually interested in."

That was his first mistake. The girls I was usually with I wasn't at all _interested _in. "You've got to be kidding me. She's perfect."

He shot me a doubtful look while stuffing his face. "Sookie?" I nodded in answer. Who else would we be talking about? He shook his head back at me. "Don't get me wrong here, I'm glad the two of you are workin' out so far, but I don't expect it to last long at all."

My mouth was full with my own lunch, or I'd have probably cursed at him. It was equally a good thing he was on the other side of the booth, or I'd probably have hit him. I knew he was just being honest with me and I knew I deserved all the doubt he might have. Jason knew me too well to think I wouldn't just walk away. He knew I got bored, but he also knew well enough that none of this was my regular routine. I didn't want to think about it ending right now, scary and abnormal as that thought was. I wanted more of Sookie- a lot more of Sookie- for as long as I could get it. Swallowing down what was keeping me silent, I sighed. "Listen Jase, I know what you're thinking, but I really like your sister. _Really._ I'm not going to be seeing anyone else. None of my usual tactics are in play now. I'm not just stringing her along or toying with her to get to my end."

Jason started laughing. "Let me guess, you only have the best of intentions?"

I nodded and chuckled back. "Yes, something like that."

"Hey man, I know that. I can tell the difference in you. It ain't you I'm thinkin' will fuck things up. It's her."

I could only stare blankly at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sook's always been a little awkward," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "When we were growin' up, she'd tag around with Tray and me, but didn't have many friends of her own, her own age. She got along better with Gran's bridge club than she did any of her classmates. Our cousin Hadley- she's between the two of us in age- was always Miss Popular. Sook stood in her shadow and liked it that way. She never really did the whole datin' thing and when she did, it always went badly. You ain't even her type."

"How so?"

"You know she went out with J.B. DuRone and John Quinn, don't ya?" I was in the middle of taking a drink of my soda when the names left Jason. That had been a bad decision on my part, because now I was wearing it as I choked and coughed and sputtered like a window licker. "You coulda just said no," he offered while tossing me some napkins he ripped out of the dispenser.

I wiped my mouth on them while still coughing as my eyes teared up from the choking. I began unbuttoning my soda-stained shirt in disbelief. I pulled it off and tossed it into the corner of the booth, hoping I looked a little more intimidating in the wife beater when I crossed my arms and glared Jason down. "You're kidding me and it isn't fucking funny."

"I ain't pullin' your leg, Northman, hand to fuckin' God. I couldn't come up with something that good on the spot. DuRone and Quinn. Ask anyone here if you don't believe me."

I didn't know what to say. I had met both of the men in question since meeting Jason, Alcide, and Tray, and to say I was unimpressed would be an understatement the equivalent of saying da Vinci was an okay painter. J.B. DuRone was a nice enough guy, harmless and good company, but he was so simple, he made Jason seem like a fucking neurosurgeon by comparison. He was a guy who once had a conversation with me about how he thought the words "on" and "off" should be changed because it was too confusing having them both start with "u." Not kidding.

Quinn's probably wasn't that he was legally a moron like J.B., no. He was something else entirely. I had met Quinn one of the first times I had been to Terry's bar and that was the only time I had met him, but I sure remembered him. He was a bald, obnoxious prick with a steroid problem. Every woman present he had charmingly called "babe." Every man present he challenged to a fight, probably to feel more like a man since his roid rage no doubt shrunk his balls to the size of unshelled peanuts. He was rowdy and rude. He had taken a drunken swing at Alcide when the "babe" he had been most focused on hit on him, and the four of us had kindly helped him to the parking lot after. A few weeks later, he had been arrested when his neighbor's had called the police about a fight. His girlfriend at the time had been on the receiving end of his fists that time. The controlled substances police found in his apartment had only added to his sentence.

J.B. DuRone, John Quinn, Bill Compton… and me? It was pretty fucking insulting to be on that list.

I had absolutely nothing in common with them, aside from the blonde southern belle I was so hung up on. That really was the only common denominator I could come up with. Did Sookie see me in the same way I saw the other guys she had seen? I guess I couldn't complain that she had held out for Bill when J.B. and Quinn were the winners she had known before him. By comparison, he seemed like quite the prize. No wonder she had been willing to get engaged to _that_.

"How long was she with them?"

"Not long," he answered with a shrug. "J.B. and her went out now and then for a long while, but Sook always thought of him as more of a friend than somethin' more. Quinn n' her were over quick. He tried to get handsy with her and I broke his fuckin' nose." Atta boy, Jason. "She didn't know how to deal with datin' and flirtin' or nothin', especially when it came to anyone her own age. She seemed to prefer being alone. Then the next guy I knew 'bout was the ex douche. That kinda made sense to me." I quirked a brow, silently asking him to explain. "He seemed like he'd fit in at Gran's bridge club." I laughed, thinking it was probably true, but I didn't know how funny I found this. "Anyway, ain't none of 'em seem much like you."

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

I didn't know if I liked the company I was being lumped in with. The idea that Sookie could be attracted to any one of them _and_ me was unnerving.

I must've looked a little defeated. Jason stuck a fry in his mouth before reaching across the table, over all of our food, and punching me in the shoulder… hard. "Cheer the fuck up, Eric. It ain't like Sook's your type either."

For once in his life, Jason had a valid point. Up until Sookie, "my type" was nothing to be proud of. The list she would be lumped in with from my past was a hell of a lot longer and equally as insulting to her, if not more so. The only thing Sookie had in common with all of it was gender and the only thing she had in common with the majority was a nice rack. Superficial, skin deep girls were plentiful, easy, and couldn't complain when they were used for the only thing they were good for. I hadn't been interested in any of them. I hadn't been seeking someone special. I was content with a warm, willing body. She was nothing like them.

And wasn't that exactly why I felt the way I did about her?

Maybe it was a requirement that a person had to make a lot of mistakes in order to find and appreciate something worth having. Sookie was smart, probably smarter than most gave her credit for, and probably smarter than me in a lot of ways. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise that she could figure it out without a body count of mistakes in her wake like my own.

Jason had set out to warn me to be careful, but he had only managed to convince me I was an asshole who had lucked out and had something very special on his hands. "Thanks, Jase. That reminder makes me feel a lot better and you're exactly right. You know what? You don't even owe me for this lunch that I'm paying for that's supposed to be on you," I decided. "This is my treat."

"Shit," he mumbled, pulling the trucker hat on his head off and wiping his brow. "She's gonna kill me. You're gonna break up with her now, aren't you?"

"No. I'm going to hang on for dear life."

He shook his head. "You don't make a lick of sense, but if Sook won't be killin' me…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged before leaning out of the booth. "Hey, Arlene, think you can bring me some of that dessert I've been smellin'? Eric's treatin'. Ain't that nice of him? Might as well make it a double."

Jason was half way through the pieces of pie Arlene had delivered to the table when my phone rang and a glance at the ID told me it was Northman & Davis. "I've got to take this. I'm on the clock, even if playing hooky. I'll be outside."

"You need back up?" he asked with a smug grin.

I tried not to laugh. "Fuck you, Stackhouse. I think I can manage this one on my own." I started toward the door and stopped right before I reached it. "I'll stand in front of the window, just in case." The laugh that erupted from him echoed around the mostly empty bar before I slipped outside and answered my phone. "Northman."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line. "Is that how you answer your phone? Between that and the way you ended your call with Tray when asking him for help, I've got to say, your phone manners leave a lot to be desired, Mr. Northman."

"We all need an area that requires some improvement, perhaps my phone manners are mine. How are my manners in bed? Are those up to your rigid standards, Miss Stackhouse?"

I could practically hear her blushing on the other end of the line. She cleared her throat. "They're quite satisfactory, but-"

"_Satisfactory_?" I interrupted. "You think they're just satisfactory? Based on the way you were screaming my name last night and then again this morning, I think they're far better than satisfactory…"

"Eric!" she whispered loudly as I tried not to laugh. "Satisfactory wasn't the right word, you and I both know that, but this isn't why I'm calling. What if I had you on speaker phone right now, mister?"

"Not that it would stop me, but I'd have to tell you I think initiating this phone foreplay the way you did is highly inappropriate."

"Me?" she shrieked and I couldn't stop my laugh this time. She went right back to whispering though. "You're the one who immediately made things dirty."

"Oh no, you started it. If that phone manners line wasn't an invitation to start talking about our sex life, I really don't know what would be."

Despite her protests, she giggled and I had to fight back a growing problem in my pants at the sound. "You're impossible."

"I've missed you too. What can I do for you, Sookie?"

"Now who's the one askin' loaded questions when we're supposed to be working?" she asked breathily into the phone and I might've groaned a little.

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish." It was a warning.

"I could say the same to you, Eric." And that was my undoing.

I definitely groaned that time. Trying to keep my focus on the tediousness that was work was hard enough when I was in the office. Take me out of it and I was pretty fucking hopeless. Sookie wasn't helping… at all. "Your place or mine?"

"Is that really the best line you've got? I'm disappointed. I expected better out of you. I'm not very impressed." Such a fucking tease.

I laughed while walking aimlessly around the parking lot, kicking at the gravel beneath my feet. I avoided getting anywhere near where I thought Tray had parked my car on Sunday. "It wasn't a line. It was more a very genuine inquiry."

"Eager much?"

"Absolutely."

"Me too," she sighed into the phone and the longing I heard in her voice I imagined was in my own as well. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was so crazy. I had never wanted someone the way I wanted her. It wasn't even that I just wanted to get her naked either. I wanted her company. I wanted to be near her. "But I called for a reason."

"Right. Company phone, company time." I needed to repeat that mantra to myself mentally a couple times before I opened my eyes, ready to focus… but I had a difficult time doing that when the first thing that greeted me was the sight of Jason in the window at our booth, his wife beater pulled up so he could press his bare chest against the window. I jumped back at the sight while he made a series of what I assumed were meant to be sex faces at me. "For fuck's sake, how often was your brother dropped on his head when he was a child?"

"You're with Jason?" She was whisper screeching again. "You were sayin' all of that in front of my _brother_? Eric Northman, you are in _so _much trouble when I get off work. I can't believe you'd do that!"

"While I'm kind of turned on by that thought, you can relax. He didn't hear me and there's no way he's smart enough to have read my lips. I'm outside, he's inside. I don't really want to think about it, but I'm pretty sure he's trying to proposition me through a pane of glass. If it's not too much of a bother, even though I didn't do anything wrong, I'd still like to be in trouble when you're off work."

"Shut up," she laughed, and the sound of it made me smile. "I just got off the phone with Barry from the Dallas office." Oh, right, work… "Mr. Davis is going to be flying in tomorrow morning because of the LeClerq-"

"Tomorrow morning? Fuck. So much for staying home the week. Have you made all the arrangements?"

"Yes, everything is taken care of already, but don't you worry. We can handle things here just fine. Mr. Davis knows about your injury. He doesn't expect you to come in and hold his hand and however I can help, I will."

"Stan isn't really my type, so can I hold your hand instead?" She laughed at the other end of the line. "I know I don't have to go, but this is our deal. It's going to effect our office first. I'll be in. What time is he arriving? Is Barry coming in with him or are you going to be expected to pull double?" I was watching Jason paint his lips in pie filling before blowing me kisses. Asshole. I blew him a pie-free kiss back. I needed to introduce him to that café owner Sookie insisted liked me. "And I'll need you to call LeClerq and set up a walkthrough for us."

"Barry won't be with him, but he said Mr. Davis will be arriving to the office before noon. I'll make the arrangement with LeClerq once we're off the phone."

"Excellent. Push for the afternoon then, obviously. I'll need a car service to pick me up in the morning, so if you can arrange that, please do. Call the temp agency and have one in for tomorrow. If you're going to be accountable for Stan and I and in regular communication with Barry for Stan, I'll want you with us and have someone else watch the phones. Is there anything else? How's Sam holding up?"

"He's doing fine. You don't have to hurry back here on our account."

"My reasons are mostly selfish-"

"So like usual then?" she interrupted.

I had to try really damn hard not to laugh. "I don't think that's very funny, Miss Stackhouse, even if it's entirely accurate." She giggled into the phone again. Fuck me. "Don't tell Jase this, but if I have to pick between Stackhouses to spend my weekdays with, he's riding the bench."

"That bad, huh?"

"He's drawing a heart with a squeeze bottle of ketchup on the window right now and writing our initials backwards in it, though I suppose it looks right for him."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was." I really did wish I was. Poor Terry.

"You know, I think every girl hopes the guy she brings home gets along with her family, but that's gettin' a little ridiculous."

"Don't complain. I was his before I was yours. He's just jealous."

"If you gotta spend some time in the back of his truck with him to stay in his good graces, I'll understand and do my best not to get jealous back."

I couldn't help but laugh. A car pulling into the lot behind me made me turn away from facing the window. It was a police cruiser containing Sheriff Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur. They waved at me and I nodded. "Wow, way to take one for the team, Stackhouse." She giggled. That sound would be the death of me. "It's so generous of you to offer me up like that."

"Can we talk to you for a minute, Eric?" Bud asked once the pair of officers had extracted themselves from the car. I nodded and held up a finger asking them to wait a moment mouthing "work" before turning my attention back to my phone and turning back to face the window. Jason had disappeared from the booth and a pissed off looking Arlene was wiping at the drippy ketchup heart.

"The Bon Temps Sheriff seems to need a word with me," I informed her quietly. "Is there more to discuss? I can call back when done with them."

"No, that's it for now. You gonna be okay?"

"Always," I answered. Jason had come outside seeing Bud and Andy waiting for me. "Call me back when you're taking a break and we can talk about the trouble I'm in with you."

"Fuck, man!" Jason interrupted while pulling a face. "She's my baby sister! What did I say about not wantin' to hear that shit?"

Sookie gasped, having heard Jason's voice. "Eric!"

I could only laugh. "See? Now I'm really in trouble so it needs discussing. Call me later. I have to go." Before she could yell at me about propriety, I ended the call and tucked my phone into my pocket. "If you would've stayed drawing condiment hearts on the window, you wouldn't have heard, dipshit. What the hell do you need anyway?"

He raised his chin toward the men standing behind me, so I turned around to face Bud and Andy. "This 'bout the asshole that hit Eric and is stalkin' my sister?"

Bud and Andy looked between one another, debating if they wanted to have the discussion with Jason there, I assumed. It wasn't an issue for me at least. "Go ahead. Anything you have to say to me, I'd turn around and tell him anyway." There were no secrets between brothers. There was always shit we didn't want to know, but for everything else, we were open books.

They continued looking between one another, having a silent conversation before Bud shrugged and turned to look at us. "Just thought we should tell you Mr. Compton was released on bail. I would've been callin' your attorney when we got back to the station to pass the news on, but seein' as you're here, saves me a phone call."

Jason and I were exchanging a look of our own. He looked ready to go Compton hunting. I was trying to silently calm him. It didn't seem to be working. As long as I could will him not to make threats of bodily harm toward the tool before the officers were out of hearing range, I'd consider it a victory. "Thanks for letting us know."

"You may want to let Sookie know as well," Bud suggested.

"Don't worry, we will." Andy nodded and Bud tipped his hat at us before the pair made their way into Terry's. I turned to Jason, holding a hand up to stop him before he even got started. "Calm down, Jase. Whatever you're thinking right now, stop."

He was kicking the gravel of the parking lot up around us now. "We gotta get over to that fucker's house. We gotta stomp him into the ground and then bury the pieces-"

"Stop. Take a deep breath. Calm down." What the hell calmed him down? I didn't think getting any more alcohol in his system would really help this situation any. "Did you walk out on our bill?"

"Bill!" he shouted before kicking his truck tire. Probably not what I should've gone with as a distraction. "Motherfucker! We gotta find him!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a couple twenties and shoved them into his hand. "Go inside, pay our tab." He didn't move, just stared off at nothing. I punched him in the shoulder. "Go inside and pay our tab. Do it, Jason."

He huffed, looking down at the money in his hand and seemed to only realize it was there now. "Fine, but then we're doin' something 'bout this!"

He stormed back towards the bar in a hurry and I pulled my phone out again, pulling up Tray's number. It rang twice before he answered, the music playing in the garage obvious in the background. "Good thing you called my cell and not the shop phone. Right now I'm under your baby checkin' out all her most private parts. She's purrin' for me. She ain't gonna remember you at all by the time I'm done with her."

I wanted to laugh, but Jason had me too on edge. "You're an asshole and even though I miss her, I know she's a slut. That's not why I'm calling."

"What do you need?"

Jason was storming out of Terry's now and threw my soda stained shirt at me before pointing to his truck. I opened the passenger side door and climbed up into the cab, quickly buckling myself in as he got in on the driver's side. I put the phone on speaker and held it out in front of me as Jason started the truck and backed out of the spot, kicking gravel up in a way he never normally would for fear of damage to his paint job. "Jason's kidnapped me and intends on doing bodily harm to the tool who just got out on bail."

"Fuck "intendin'," I'm doin' it. That pasty shit has it comin'."

The scraping and shuffling sound of Tray getting off the floor of the garage came through the phone. "Don't be doin' something stupid or we're gonna be bailing your ass out next."

Jason was speeding down the main road of Bon Temps fast enough I would've been impressed if he was heading anywhere else. I was still pitying Bill, even if I didn't really want to. Even if I explained why, I didn't think Jason would understand. "Bud and Andy saw how pissed off you looked. If something happens to him now, you and I are going to be the only suspects. Look how easy it was for them to get lead straight to the tool after he attacked me because of what happened right before."

"And think of how Sook would react," Tray continued. "If you and Eric wind up being hauled in, she's gonna lose it. You can't do that to her after what she just went through seein' Eric all messed up." Thanks for some extra guilt there, Dawson… That actually made me not want to stop Jason as much.

"Fuck!" Jason slammed on the breaks and the truck skidded to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. I winced as the seatbelt jolted me. If it had bothered Jason, he didn't acknowledge it. "We can't do nothin'! He needs to be rottin'. If he ain't in jail, he oughta be in the ground. It's where that fucker belongs."

"Calm down, Stackhouse," Tray encouraged. "We gotta think this all through nice and easy or it's just gonna be more trouble. Where you headin'? I'll meet you boys there." The sound of a car door slamming could be heard in the background and the music from the garage went silent. Tray was in his truck, ready to run interference with me if he had to. He was earning himself one hell of a Christmas present.

I looked to Jason, waiting for him to answer. He seemed to be debating angrily with himself silently. A car honked behind us, but I don't think he really heard it. "Meet us at the cemetery."

The cemetery? That didn't sound like a good start. Did he want to dig a hole to bury the guy in? Maybe if we let him start on it, he'd burn out before he ever finished. He did seem to have ADHD…

"Jase…" Tray warned. "Don't do anything 'til I get there."

"Yeah, yeah, Tray," Jason mumbled before pressing his foot to the gas pedal. He looked over to me. "Hang up on him." I ended the call.

I had never been to the Bon Temps cemetery before- I hadn't had any reason to go- but I quickly figured out why it had been Jason's choice of locations after he had turned onto the narrow road that was carved through the headstones. With every headstone we passed, he got closer to Compton's mausoleum of a house.

I may have been pitying him, but the tool was pretty fucking creepy. Did they make Goth yuppies?

Jason parked in the middle of the one lane path a short distance from the end of the cemetery. Through the trees, the tool's house was barely visible. I climbed out and followed Jason to the back of the truck. He had jumped into his bed and was digging through his tool chest back there while I stood beside the truck, hoping for any sign of another truck pulling in. I wasn't sure how many tools Jason actually kept in there. Beside a few useful ones for road emergencies, he mostly kept hunting supplies, fishing supplies, and porn magazines in there. I hoped he didn't have a gun in there.

I hoped Tray showed up soon. I could hold Jason back for a while, I was confident of that, but he could be really slippery when he wanted to be, and I didn't want to have to hurt him…

"Aha!" he called out, his arm lifting up over the truck bed as he waved around a pair of binoculars in triumph. "I knew they were in there somewhere."

Tray's trucking was bouncing down the path as Jason jumped over the side of his own. I had never seen Tray park or jump out of his truck so quickly. "What have you got there, Jase?" Tray seemed to share my firearm concerns.

"Binoculars," he answered proudly. "Three of us are gonna do us some of that thing- you know the thing I'm talkin' 'bout- where you spy on the enemy in their grounds."

"Reconnaissance," I supplied helpfully. This had disaster written all over it.

"Well of course we're goin' to reconnaissance him. He's been nothin' but a pest since he moved here."

I rubbed my temples while Tray stared blankly at the fearless leader of this fucktarded mission. Only Jason… "Recognize," I corrected with a sigh. "Of course we will _recognize _him."

"What the hell, Northman? I just said that," he huffed. "Quit wastin' our time. We've gotta camouflage for our spyin'." I opened my mouth to correct him with the word he was looking for again, but it would've been a wasted effort and instead just looked at Tray helplessly. "Follow me. Keep quiet."

Tray was looking at me pretty helplessly as well. Neither one of us wanted to be the first who had to restrain him. We shrugged before following him farther up the path. Jason was hunched over, crouching behind tombstones before he'd sprint another row ahead and duck down again. Tray and I were standing upright, walking on the designated path.

"How you feel 'bout Compton getting sprung?" Tray asked after we followed Jason's demand for silence for a whole thirty seconds.

"Honestly? I'm okay with it. Right now, I'd rather be talking to my lawyer and seeing about getting a restraining order for both myself and Sookie, but someone has to be out here keeping an eye on Elmer Fudd."

Tray snorted and tilted his head toward Jason, who was pulling a branch of leaves off the ground and tucking it into his cap and behind his ears. That had to be the camouflage he had mentioned. "How long you think it'll take for him to burn himself out?"

"No idea, but I don't want anyone getting into any kind of trouble because of this tool. I feel fine. Sookie and I are okay. Whatever he was trying to succeed in, he failed at. This really isn't going to help-"

"Shhhhhh!" Jason hissed after we had walked past all the headstones and he ran, ducking low, toward the tree line. The road to the tool's house that Tray had been parked on when I saw Lorena for the first time was only on the other side of it. "Stay low. There's a car parked here we can hide behind if we wanna get a little closer."

Tray and I shared a joint sigh before following behind him, not staying low nor making any kind of effort to duck behind trees. As we approached the tree line, Jason disappeared, obviously moving to the car he had mentioned. It'd be just perfect if he set off a car alarm now himself…

I paused at the last tree. Jason was taking cover behind a familiar black Cadillac. The driveway of Compton's house was occupied by a large moving van. For a minute, I thought he was skipping town. The idea of him crawling under a rock somewhere else didn't really bother me, but it was dismissed quickly when a mover began carrying a box _into_ the house.

Tray and I each stepped behind separate trees when the front door of the house opened, just in time to avoid being seen by the homeowner. Even with my eyes being "unreliable" according to the doctor, I didn't need binoculars to see the man looked as bad as he had when I had seen him a day earlier. If possible, he looked worse. "The shithead just stepped outside," Jason narrated quietly.

Thank you, Jason, because we couldn't see that on our own…

"What do you make of this?" I whispered over to Tray. I wasn't going to bother surveying Jason. He was in his own little world and I didn't think Tray and I were invited to visit it.

His shoulders shrugged. "Mistress is movin' in, I reckon. What do you make of this?"

"The same, but does it seem right to you?" Tray shrugged, silently urging me to explain how it seemed wrong to me. "You saw him on Sunday before he attacked me. All he cared about was getting to Sookie. He was obsessive about it, scary about it even. He insisted he and Sookie weren't over, despite every piece of evidence to the contrary. He was in complete denial." Tray nodded, acknowledging everything I had said was true. "So why on Tuesday would he be having his mistress move in? Isn't that just giving up?"

"He got caught," he pointed out in a whisper. "Taking home the runner up ain't so bad if you can't get your hands on first place."

I nodded once, accepting that explanation, but it didn't sit right with me. He had been so determined only a few days earlier. He hadn't been deterred by the threats of Sookie's brother, nor those of his friends, nor those of the new man in Sookie's life. When I had seen him in the jail cell a day earlier, he had practically begged me to give him an update on her. _Me. _He had humbled himself to the very man he had lost her to. It wasn't the action of a man who had already given up and admitted defeat. Between then and now, he had just decided it wasn't worth it? It didn't make sense to me.

I turned to look away from Tray and back to the antebellum house. Bill was still on his porch, watching as the movers carried more inside with his hands stuck in the pockets of his pleated Dockers. He looked like their very work pained them.

I thought back to the night of Sophie-Anne's benefit, when his web of lies had caught up to him and had been exposed in such a significant way. Lorena had demanded he follow her, but he had refused. He had chosen endangering everything he had with her- a sure thing- to try to repair what he had with Sookie. I couldn't blame him for that, I'd have done the same thing, but why would he beg for her back now, when Sookie was still out there? I had to assume he begged. Why would she even think about continuing their bizarre relationship if he didn't?

Don't get me wrong, I was fucking thankful he was over any delusional hope he might've had that he could still win Sookie back, but this just didn't make sense to me.

Bill was pacing back and forth across the front porch of his house when the movers came back outside and it reminded me of the way he had looked while locked in the parish cell even more. The day was so quiet, I could even hear that he was mumbling to himself again, though I couldn't make out the words. Something just wasn't right and that bit of doubt I felt tugged at me. His pathetic, desperate pleas for me to listen to him before I had gone to talk to Bud and Andy were haunting me most of all.

We watched as the tool stopped his pacing and stared as the movers carried a crib up the porch and into the house. Fuck. Seeing that crib made me feel guilty all over again. Did I really want an assault charge following this man for the rest of his life? This man who was apparently settling into a life with his family in a new town?

When the crib and the movers were inside the house, Bill's pacing resumed once again and Jason looked back to the trees Tray and I were concealed behind. "The fucker really does have a kid," he whispered. "They just carried a crib inside."

Tray and I looked at one another and laughed silently, biting back any sound that would have gone with it. Jason really must have thought spying from across the street required binoculars. Tray was doubled over, slapping the trunk of the tree as he tried not to laugh out loud and the sight of him was making it difficult for me to keep silent.

Silence ceased to be an issue when my cellphone started ringing.

Jason and Tray both looked at me, wide eyed, as I tried to yank the phone out of my pocket and silence it, but it was too late. Bill was charging down his porch with his eyes focused on where we were concealed. "Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself! I'm calling the police!"

I quickly ran through the options in my mind. We could make a run for it, but if Bill gave any kind of chase, he'd see Tray and Jason's trucks. Even if he was bad at description of them and didn't catch sight of who was in them, anyone in town would be able to give up the driver's names. If we ran for it at all, Jason would be seen when he got up from his concealment behind Bill's car. The only way he'd get out of there unseen was if he crawled, and that would take too long.

At least one of us was getting caught by Bill, but there was no reason all three of us needed to. Fuck. I looked to Tray, hoping he understood that I didn't want the two of them to have my back this time. I was no sacrificial lamb, but I was relatively sure I could get out of this one, just this once, if I played my cards right. That's what I wanted to believe anyway. "Get him out of here. I've got this one," I whispered and waited until Tray nodded at me before I stepped out from my hiding place behind the tree and was immediately greeted with Bill's icy glare.

"I should have known," he sighed. "Now I really am calling the police."

"You don't want to do that," I argued back. I began approaching him, trying to get his eyes away from the place my friends needed to sneak away from. It worked. As I moved closer, he scrambled backwards. Did he think I was going to take a swing at him? It was tempting…

"I really do."

"No, you really don't."

"And why is that?"

My phone started ringing. "Hold that thought," I told him, holding up a finger to him while pulling my phone out and answering without looking at the ID. I was keeping my eyes on him. He hadn't made a move for his own phone yet. That was a good sign. "Northman."

"Again with that greeting? You just want to get me talkin' about your phone manners so you can talk dirty again, don't you?" Of course it would be Sookie…

"Naturally, but it's going to have to wait." I still hadn't taken my eyes off Bill. He was staring me down just as hard. I hoped Tray and Jason were getting away. I hoped the trucks were far enough away the tool wouldn't hear when they pulled away. "I'm going to have to call you back later."

"I've been worryin' sick about you since you said Bud wanted to talk to you. Are you still talkin' to him?"

I didn't want to make it obvious who I was on the phone with. The tool may have had his mistress moving in, but that didn't mean I was under the delusion that he was over Sookie and would respond positively to her new relationship being conducted right in front of him. "No, though the most recent development is directly connected to the aforementioned and both will require your attention at a later time."

She was silent for a minute. "You can't talk about it right now," she astutely deduced.

"Yes, I came to that conclusion as well."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, the outlook is good." Hopefully it really was. I didn't want to concern her with the unknown.

It just didn't work. "You're scarin' me." I could hear that in her voice. Even though I had heard how worried she had been when I had been hospitalized from her and everyone else, I was still a little touched to hear it for myself.

"There's really no reason for that."

"If you don't call me before Amelia and me are leavin', I'm goin' to your house to wait for news. You're not getting out of it."

"Fair enough. The matter would be best addressed at that place and time anyway."

"Okay," she agreed, but I could hear the hesitancy. "I'm really worried now. Just… be careful, Eric."

"I will. Take care." I ended the call and turned my phone off before she had a chance to respond. I hated doing it.

"That sounded like work, but do you even have a job?" Bill sneered when I tucked my phone away. There was Mr. Judgmental rearing his ugly, delusional head. "Every time I see you, you're dressed like a glorified bum." I wondered what he'd think if I had tucked leaves and twigs into my hair like Jason had.

I lifted my aviator sunglasses to remind him again that for as good as his hand may have seemed, mine was better. "I was given time away from my office after being attacked from behind in a bar parking lot. Can you imagine that?" He looked a little green suddenly. "How about you? Do you even have a job after your time in lockup?" No need to mention he definitely wouldn't once my company bought out his employer…

As it was, my low blow had been felt by him and he sputtered a minute before sighing, the look of complete and utter defeat returning to his face. "I don't know. Lorena said…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "I just don't know."

Fuck. I couldn't even enjoy my brief victories with this guy anymore. He curled into the fetal position and died too quickly now. "Listen, Bud- Sheriff Dearborn, that is- told me you got out on bail. I've been thinking about what you said to me yesterday before I walked away. I wanted to give you the chance to do that."

He looked both relieved and hesitant to believe that. I couldn't blame him since it was a spur of the moment lie on my part. I could make bullshit an artform when I needed to though. "And you thought you'd do that by spying on me from across the street."

I had to resist the urge to say reconnaissance again. I tried not to smile at the very thought of the word.

"I was trying to figure out the best way to approach you. As it was, when you saw me, you were ready to call the police and looked frightened I might kill you." He looked a little annoyed at that conclusion, but it was true… and he still looked like he thought I might do it. "If I had slowly walked up the street, giving you plenty of time to process my presence, you'd have called the police long before I reached your porch and, let's face it, I'm never going to hear what you have to say to me if you call in the police. Sure, they may make me leave, but I wasn't on private property and I'm still not, so I'm not going to be charged with a thing. Maybe, _maybe_ they could get me on loitering, but that's a ticket, maybe a fine, and my lawyers would have it cleared up and gone before they ever finished writing the citation. If that's the route you want to go, fine, but then I'll have to get the restraining order I've been mulling over and make sure you never have another chance to speak to me… which- who knows?- you might find very inconvenient in the future." Like when Northman & Davis finalized their takeover. "So, what do you want to do?"

He seemed to be fairly weighing his options. As the movers came out of his house after having carried in another round of boxes, he turned toward them. "I won't have the two of you using the heat of the day as an excuse to perform your duties at a substandard quality." Behind his back, I rolled my eyes. This guy was such a fucking tool. "Take a break. In a half hour, perhaps you won't be dropping things so roughly when you unload them." He walked up the porch and through the open front door and I smirked as both movers made obscene gestures behind his back. He stopped in the doorway of his house and turned back and both the movers stopped. He looked right at me. "Well? Are you coming?"

I looked up at the mausoleum and it's crypt keeper beckoning me inside. That was a bad idea. That was a _really _fucking bad idea. That was a fucktarded idea of Jason proportions.

So, naturally, I did the stupidest thing possible. I nodded my head and followed him inside without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to the loyal readers of this story. You know who you are, I know who you are, and I heart you. **


	13. Chapter 13: In the Ostrich's Nest

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen - In the Ostrich's Nest

This had been such a bad idea.

The moment the tool closed the door behind me, I regretted choosing to follow him inside. Even with the windows uncovered by drapes or curtains of any kind, the house felt dark, even darker than it had when we had helped Sookie move out of the place. She was a natural light in the brooding interior and all signs of it had been extinguished already. The house felt cold despite the fact that it was the middle of the summer and there was no air circulating whatsoever.

I half wondered if this dismal and depressing place was about to become my tomb.

"Take a seat," the crypt keeper offered stiffly and uncomfortably, gesturing toward the sitting room at the front of the house. I'd have preferred for him to sit down first. Turning my back to my host/attacker wasn't the most appealing idea, but he seemed nervous and antsy and was purposefully keeping more than a few feet separating us. I wasn't sure if he was afraid of me or if he was biding his time before he could take another cheap shot at me. If it was the first, I was pleased. He _should_ be afraid of me. If it was the latter, I'd disappoint him. I wasn't afraid of him and this time, I was ready for anything he might try to throw my way.

I sat down reluctantly on a couch that had to be older than the tool and I combined, facing the windows that showed the front lawn of his home. Bill hovered in the doorway watching my every move before he took a seat across from me in an old, wingback chair. He seemed just as squirrelly and uncomfortable sitting as he had standing.

And then the waiting began.

I stared at him expectantly, but he was annoyingly silent. Small talk wasn't usually something I indulged in. Wasted pleasantries were for people who gave a shit about what others thought of their manners. I didn't. If Bill Compton expected me to shower him in compliments over the condition of his crypt, he was going to be disappointed. I didn't want to waste a single word in this, to be honest. Whatever it was he had to say, I wanted him to spit out so I could get the fuck out and get a hold of Jason and Tray to let them know everything was cool. I wondered where they were powwowed waiting for word now. I wondered how the fuck I was getting home…

Waiting for Bill to speak was a process though. Ten minutes. _Ten fucking minutes _of complete, uninterrupted silence. He'd open his mouth as if he was going to begin, then stop and close it and reconsider whatever words had failed to spill out of him. It was like watching a goldfish. I was tempted to tap on the invisible wall of his aquarium.

"I didn't-" It figured. The moment the drowning fish started talking, he was interrupted by a loud banging on his front door. Both of heads turned to look toward it. He appeared significantly more troubled by the idea that he had another visitor than I was. "Excuse me for a moment." I nodded as he got to his feet, though I kept my eyes on him until he reached it. With any good luck, his guest would provide me with an escape.

Who needed luck when you had incompetent friends who wouldn't take an easy way out when you gave it to them though? I heard Jason's voice as soon as the old door to the mausoleum swung open. "Can Northman come out and play?" I laughed silently from my spot on the couch, picturing the hopeful, childlike expression I was sure he was wearing. That was my juvenile man baby…

"Uh, Eric told us to pick him up here at this time since he ain't supposed to be drivin' himself 'round," Tray continued more diplomatically and possibly less suspiciously. "He is here, ain't he?" Nice way to find out if I was in any kind of trouble. They already knew where I was. If the tool tried to deny it, they'd know he was up to no good. I may not have been afraid of Bill Compton, but he had nearly killed me with boredom. It was good to know my friends would always be quick to collect my corpse.

Bill took a step back from the doorway and gestured inside to where I was sitting. A moment later, Tray and Jason's heads poked around the door and I waved my fingers to them with a smirk. The drowning fish seemed decidedly more awkward with the arrival of my backup. It might've had a little something to do with the fact that Jason still hadn't removed the leaves and sticks from his hat and hair. "Would you like to come in?" he asked the duo with a very forced politeness. "I suppose it would be appropriate for you to hear this as well."

Hear? I nearly snorted. I assumed what he really meant was "_the more to die in boredom staring at my fishbowl, the merrier."_ I wondered what his plan for getting rid of Alcide was. Maybe he'd starch his t-shirts and pleat his jeans until Alcide succumbed to death by discomfort.

Jason skipped into the room, arms stretched out in front of him before he practically leapt into my lap and gave me a kiss on the cheek I was promptly wiping off, seemingly determined to live up to every insult Bill had thrown at us in one way or another. "I missed you so much, buddy," he announced loudly, speaking to me but looking at Bill. I could tell he was up to something. "You know, you're like crack to us Stackhouses. We just can't get enough." Ah… Jason 1, Tool 0.

Bill cleared his throat and closed the door more loudly than necessary. "Now that the three of you have successfully invaded my home and seen to rubbing salt in very fresh wounds, allow me to remind you some in this world still have breeding. May I get you something to drink?"

Uptight, judgmental asshole. "A glass of water would be mighty appreciated," Tray answered with a nod of his head from the doorway, ignoring the slight like the bigger man that he was. The tool looked to Jason and I canoodling on his couch for an answer in turn. I shook my head while Jason just offered him a silent hand gesture that was as good as a no. Bill rolled his eyes before retreating back to his kitchen in annoyance.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Northman?" Tray whispered loudly, eyes locked on me while he quickly moved to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. Jason slid from my lap onto the cushion that rested between us. "We've got to get the hell out of here."

"I was trying to give you Looney Tunes a chance to get away free and clear since it was my phone that broke our cover," I whispered back. "Which leaves me wondering why the hell you guys didn't get out of here when you had the chance."

Tray shook his head. "C'mon, man. Rule number one: Never leave a man behind."

"And I wasn't 'bout to miss out on a chance to fuck with this prick after what he did to Sook and then to you," Jason supplied, not bothering to contain the volume of his voice as Tray and I were. He wanted to be heard loud and clear by our "host." No one could ever accuse him of keeping his true feelings a secret.

I sighed. "You guys should have waited for me outside. I wasn't in any kind of trouble, really." I didn't count being bored to death as a legitimate method of torture to consider it trouble, even if Compton seemed to be well-versed in administering such punishment. "I saw him when he was being held at the station. He begged me to hear him out and said that I was his only hope. I just told him I was here to do that. I'm actually kind of curious in what he has to say." "Kind of curious" was being really generous, I wouldn't trust a word that came out of the serial liar's mouth, but I'd give him a chance to say it.

"It's just gonna be more bull shit from a spineless sack of shit," Jason argued. Just this once, he was probably right.

Tray shook his head, clearly agreeing with Jason while thinking I was crazy. I couldn't really blame him. "You're in the lion's den, man."

"He's no lion," I argued immediately. He wasn't even close to a lion.

Jason nodded his head. "He's something lamer. Something creepy and weird-like, but that could still do some damage if it wanted to, like… a fuckin' ostrich."

My eyebrows shot up and Tray shook his head, clearly humoring Jason. "Fine, Northman, you're in the ostrich's den-"

"Ostrich is a bird," Jason corrected, while I laughed quietly. "A big fuckin' bird. _Huge_. You ever seen an ostrich? But birds live in nests, not dens."

Tray stared blankly at Jason for a long second before focusing on me. "You're in the ostrich's nest, man. How hard did you hit your damn head on Sunday?" If he expected me to answer that question, the answer would be: hard enough that I think Jason was affected. "Did it ever occur to you that this dillhole might be tryin' to set your ass up? Or finish what he started? Do I really need to remind you this man attacked you-"

"I didn't do it," Bill interrupted from behind us. All three of our heads turned to look at him. I wondered how much the ostrich had heard. He carried the glass of water into the room and set it down on a coaster on the coffee table in front of where Tray was sitting. I knew that glass of water would sit untouched. I was positive my friend wouldn't trust anything Bill offered him. He had just been buying us a second or two alone. Maybe if Jason and I had asked for drinks as well, he wouldn't have overheard any of our words. "And I ask that you refrain from such excessive profanity while in my house."

Jason snorted beside me, but I spoke up before he had a chance to offer a nugget of wisdom I was sure would only piss our unpredictable host off further. Tray and Jason may not have understood why, but I did feel a little bad for this guy. I wanted to give him a chance- _one_ chance- to tell me whatever it was he had to say. I didn't want to pity him and feel guilty anymore if he didn't deserve it and if he could come up with any reason why he might deserve it, then I wanted to get this whole thing behind me and Sookie as quickly as possible with as little mess as possible.

Despite my charity, if his first words were any indication, he wasn't really going to make it very easy.

"Is that all you have to say? Is that the message you so desperately had to convey to me? That you're innocent? I didn't realize this was just going to be such a colossal waste of my valuable time, so I think the three of us will be leaving now."

"I didn't say I was innocent. I'm not, not really. I said I didn't do it." He sat down once more in the chair across from the couch and seemed even more uncomfortable now that he was under the heavy stare of three sets of eyes trained solely on him. At least he wasn't floundering again… yet. "It's all my fault."

"Sounds like you need to figure out what story you're goin' with," Tray answered. "You ain't gonna convince no jury with that kind of wishy washin'."

Bill turned his eyes to Tray. "I didn't attack him. I was set up. I was framed for it by another."

I knew I shouldn't, but I laughed, and Bill's face immediately reddened in anger or frustration or embarrassment, I couldn't figure out which. Still, it was just funny to me. "You met Bud and Andy. I think you're giving the law enforcement around here a little more credit than they deserve. They're not masterminding cover-ups." Frankly, I thought they were probably disappointed the biggest case to cross their desk in a long time had been so easily solved.

"Not by them," he frowned while Tray, Jason, and I tried to quiet our laughing. "By someone else."

Jason leaned forward on the couch and his laughter died immediately. He may have been a lot smaller in stature than Tray and I, but he really wasn't one to cross. He was easily underestimated. I had seen firsthand many a jilted boyfriend challenge him thinking it was an easy fight after losing their girl to the Stackhouse charm. Every one of them ended up regretting it. If Bill thought the "dolt" among us was our weak link, he'd learn quickly he was wrong. "You best not be suggestin' that one of us did this to our friend or that Eric did it to himself. You may have no trouble usin' and abusin' the people closest to you for your own reasons, but none of us is that _breed_ of scum. None of us is gonna take a coward's way out or be lyin' through our teeth to save our own skin."

Bill's jaw dropped a little and he shifted uncomfortably in his ugly chair. "I was implying no such thing."

"Who then?" Tray asked. "You already made up your mind on who your scapegoat is gonna be or are you still tryin' to come up with a name?"

He hesitated and the three of us just stared at him, silent, menacing statues he was breaking in front of. A long breath of air escaped him in a sigh. "It doesn't matter who was responsible anymore. It's too late. I merely thought you should be made aware the wrong person was paying for the crime."

My eyebrow shot up. It smarted a bit, but not nearly enough to distract me from this. "Too late for what?" He shook his head, clearly not wanting to discuss it, but whether he meant to or not, he was really starting to piss me off. "You have the nerve to tell me you want my help, you reach out to me, _beg _me to hear you out, I finally agree to listen and this is the best you have for me? You really are a spineless sack of shit, aren't you?"

Well, that got a reaction out of him. He visibly sputtered again- like a fish after you first reel it in, I thought- before sitting up straighter in his chair. "Excuse me? How dare you-"

"I dare because it's an accurate description. If you don't want it to be, then you should probably do something to change that. The way I see it though, you're either a coward who attacks someone from behind in a dark parking lot while armed with a weapon or you're too much of a coward to identify who actually did. Either way, that makes you spineless."

"I have my reasons for keeping quiet. You have no right to say these things. You don't even know me."

"I know more than enough to say what I have. We all do." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jason and Tray bobbing their heads up and down in agreement.

He jumped up out of his chair looking completely affronted while glaring down at us. I had the feeling he stood if only to feel like he had some kind of height advantage on the three of us. The expression on his face kind of made me believe the computer geek might actually have some RAM shoved up his ass. "You ruined my life!"

Jason made a move to stand up to confront the tool head to head, but I gripped his shoulder and pulled him back down, maintaining my calm. "You ruined your life entirely on your own. I was just lucky enough to walk away with the very best piece of it."

My words successfully took the wind out of his sails and Bill seemed to grasp that right now, he was being a posturing asshole who had no reason to be proud or conceited. He sank slowly into his chair, defeated, and Jason relaxed next to me. I noted Tray was keeping a hand on his arm, just in case. "It's true then? You and Sookie are really together?"

"Fuck yes, they are," Jason answered for me.

Though Jason may have spoken, Bill's eyes never moved from mine. "You don't deserve her."

My eyebrow lifted. This fucker had some nerve. Jason made another move to jump up, but Tray held him back. I wondered who was going to hold me back if the tool pushed me too far. I didn't think Jason would try to stop me for even a second. "You're right, I probably don't, but I intend on trying to deserve her every day. I already deserve her a hell of a lot more than you ever did."

"I love her," Bill said, catching me off guard. I snorted. Jason mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "_son of a bitch, let me at him_" under his breath. Tray shook his head in disapproval, but Bill wasn't having any of it. "I do."

"Then in addition to being spineless, you're also a moron." I wouldn't be making a friend today. I wasn't interested in doing such a thing anyway. "Because you had her and way too many chances to make things right, and you failed. You more than failed. You failed her. Thanks for being a moron, by the way," I offered while he continued to scowl at me. "Your character flaws have been great for me. I've never been more proud to be the exact opposite of someone."

He looked furious, but it was tough to take the expression seriously. I was beginning to really second guess how capable he was of attacking anyone, whether it was from behind with a weapon or to their face with nothing more than words. Everything about him said he had little experience with doing either. "You are incredibly rude and obnoxious. Sookie won't stay with you-"

"Believe me, I can be rude and obnoxious when I want to be, but right now I'm only being honest. You want some more honesty to go with it? She won't go back to you, no matter what you do. Whether or not she stays with me is conjecture, but her not returning to what you put her through is _fact_. She's not the wilted flower you try to make her out to be and she never was, but I really have no interest in discussing her any further with _you _of all people. If you were smart, you'd forget her name entirely. You really have less than no hope there. From the look of things, you have a woman and a child you should be focused on instead of showing so much interest in something you have no chance of recovering, no matter how desperately you might want to."

Jason clapped a hand on my back. "Good fucking man," he stated proudly. "I couldn't have said it better myself. 'Course, I'm not sure what some of that fancy shit meant, but the gist of it deserves a hell yes."

Bill was immune to Jason's thoughts and reaction, but he hadn't been so immune to my own words. His face fell immediately. All of the anger that had been there just a moment earlier was gone and replaced with the look of pathetic, utter defeat that kept showing up. This guy had more mood swings than a pregnant woman, though all his moods seemed to be pretty undesirable, weak ones. Going from boring to brooding to pathetic to pissy to uppity didn't seem like range anyone would want. I wondered if he had ever been happy or had ever laughed in his entire life. What had Sookie ever seen him?

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he mumbled more to himself than to the three of us. I wondered if he forgot we were here. "We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to get married. She belongs with me. This wasn't meant to happen."

I didn't want to watch his moping and self-pity any longer than I had to. I took a deep breath and looked right at him, ready to get this out, see if he had anything to say about it, then take my leave. "Listen, if you're looking for sympathy, you're not going to find it from me. You're not going to find it from Tray. You're definitely not going to find it from Jason. You made your bed, if it's uncomfortable… well, that's not really so surprising given what you've dressed it in. You've made some piss poor decisions, repeatedly. Whatever the reasons, you still made the call, and you've got to accept responsibility for it. Hindsight is 20/20, but seeing it clearly now isn't going to change anything."

"I realize this, but it isn't my fault-"

"No, I don't think you realize anything. You're in denial. You're making excuses. From what I've been told, it's a habit of yours. I've heard the pair you have now are non-functioning, but really… grow a set, man. If you need advice on how to do that, I suggest talking to my sister because hers put yours to shame." I tried not to laugh at that thought, but Jason and Tray had my laughter covered. It was kind of a cruel suggestion though, like recommending Dr. Kevorkian for someone who had the sniffles. Any balls he may have had, Pam would be quick to castrate. "If you don't like the situation you're in, change it, do something about it. All you're doing is sitting there pouting about how rough things have turned out for you when you're responsible for all of it. Do something about it."

He seemed somewhere between pissed off and hopeful. "And how would you have me do that?" He may have been partially hopeful, but I was pretty sure he was ultimately hopeless.

"It's not up to me and quite frankly, I don't want you having a chance to blame any additional trouble you cause for yourself on me. I don't want to know anymore of your dirty little secrets than I already do. You have to work through your really obvious issues on your own. All I want to do is to walk away from here with no reason to ever hear or say your name ever again. No matter what you may think of me-"

"I assure you, I think nothing good of you," he interrupted very seriously, and if the situation was any different, I might have laughed. Jason was offended enough by the words to make another move to get up and lunge at him, but Tray held him back. _Thank you, Tray._

"You may want me to finish the thought before you tendency to be a tool shows," I advised, and he let me continue with a gesture of his hands. "_Despite _what you think of me, I don't want what you did to me to fuck up the rest of your life and honestly, I just want to move on with my own. Give me a reason to, and I'm going to speak to my lawyer about having the charges dropped." He looked utterly shocked. I couldn't blame him. Thinking about it was one thing, but saying it aloud was another entirely, especially when I considered myself a man of my words.

Jason was as shocked by my words as Bill and I were. "You can't be fuckin' serious! You got a chance make this douche pay, Eric. You can't let him get at you and Sook again. He _attacked_ you. You deserve revenge."

I shook my head, appreciating his concern, but I wasn't afraid of Bill Compton. After this, how could I be? He seemed more pathetic than ever. "I did worse to myself in college keeping my football scholarship. Pam's done more damage to me when I've threatened parts of her wardrobe. The best revenge I can have is Sookie and I having a clean, fresh start without having to look back on any of this. I don't want her and I to have to relive the tool's little stunt for months in the courts and in the newspaper-"

"I didn't do it," Bill interrupted once more and I sighed. One step forward, two steps back… At least he was recognizing he was the tool. That felt like some kind of progress.

I turned my attention back to him. "_IF_- and this is one fucking big if- you didn't do it, you might as well have. Despite begging to me to listen, you've done nothing to clear your name. You've done nothing useful at all. Work with me here. Give me a reason."

"You said before that I needed to focus on Lorena and our child. Lorena has recently given me the same advice," he pouted openly, and I wondered if he had heard or listened to a single word I said. Tray shot Jason and I a look that clearly read "_is this guy for real?" _and I had to try not to laugh. Any that might have bubbled out died with his next words, though. "I believe she is the one who attacked in the parking lot."

"You're tryin' to blame your little girlfriend for takin' out Eric?" Tray asked aloud this time. Doubt laced his voice and was written all over his face. It wasn't unfounded. The woman I had seen escaping from the woods, dining with Sophie-Anne, and dressed to impress at the benefit didn't seem like much of a threat to me. She had given me the chills and seemed more than a little off, but I hadn't done anything to her. If anything, I had done her quite the favor, which Tray was quick to point out. "He took Sookie off your hands and freed you up for her. Seems to me, she owes him big, though you ain't much of a prize for anyone."

He scowled, not appreciating the insult. We didn't appreciate his existence, so none of us were bothered by his unimpressed expression. "I was in a relationship with her that she ended prior to me meeting Sookie. When I began seeing Sookie, she decided she wasn't through with our relationship after all. She blackmailed me the entire time we were together. She was my superior at work. I had no choice but to give into her demands if I didn't want to lose my job."

Jason snorted. "You expect us to believe your milkshake is all that and a bag of hammers? No woman can do without it?"

Tray and I both turned our heads to look at him. I was laughing and Tray was shaking his head slowly. "I think you're crossin' your sayings there, Jase."

Jason considered it, scratching his head and knocking a twig onto the ancient, ugly couch. "How 'bout… does he expect us to believe he's got a dick made out of chocolate?"

Tray started nodding that it was better, I was still laughing, and Bill looked like someone just shit in his cornflakes. _Thank you, Jason. _"There is no need for such vulgarity! It's true! And once I had began the affair, she threatened to expose it to Sookie if I dared to end it or to actually marry my fiancée. Our daughter is all the proof she needed. I had no choice but to follow her to Louisiana. I had no choice but to give in to her demands over and over again, even though I love my Sookie." The caveman in me wanted to punch him for calling Sookie "his." When Tray held Jason back from doing the same thing, I was a little ticked and no longer appreciating his determination to keep us from having charges pressed against us. "But when I rejected her after Sookie discovered us in the bathroom, she was incensed."

"What the fuck does smelly stuff have to do with anything?" Jason queried, his annoyance with Bill reaching an all time peak.

If I was in a better mood, I would have laughed. I'd explain the difference between incense and incensed to him later. Annoyed as I was, I remembered how angry the bitch had been when Bill had chosen to stay in the hallway with a vomit-covered me and a sick Sookie. I could recall her warning him that he'd regret it, and I could even remember the frightening expression on her face that left me once again thankful not to be the douche who couldn't do anything right. I just didn't see how it could possibly relate to what he was saying it did. "That still doesn't explain why she would attack me."

Jason and I weren't the only one getting annoyed. Bill was at some boiling point as well. I wondered what he did to burn off his anger. I imagined it was something like he scrubbed dishes very aggressively. "Because _I _was accused. As you've so gloatingly pointed out, getting Sookie back seems impossible." Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, it was completely impossible. It didn't just "seem" that way. I wouldn't be fucking up in the same ways he had. "My job is in jeopardy, I no longer know if I have the one I relocated here for. I know no one but her in this godforsaken place. My savings is tied up in the house. I have nothing but her, because she saw to it to set me up."

Tray, Jason, and I exchanged a look after his explanation. Did I think Lorena was crazy? Honestly? Yeah, I probably did. There was something unhinged and heartless about her. I didn't know if she'd really be capable of all that Bill wanted to blame her for though. Sookie had told me he was a master of the blame game. I wasn't going to be easily duped. It wasn't in my nature to trust anyone and even if it was like me to give someone the benefit of the doubt, Bill's track record spoke volumes. Tray and Jason silently seemed to share my opinion.

"You expect me- us- to believe all of that?" I asked when turning my attention back to the ostrich in the room.

He thought for a moment before sighing. "No, not really," he answered. "But I had to try. I had two good, pure things in this world. One was taken from me." He looked accusingly at me. If he was trying to make me feel bad for it, once again, he had failed. I'd never apologize for finding and taking Sookie. "The other is my daughter. I never wanted children, but I owe her a great deal and she is all I have left. I can't lose her too."

Jason, Tray, and I exchanged another look before I nodded. "Okay, then. Is that everything?"

Our eyes turned back to him, but I don't think any of us were expecting something more… which made his next words all the more surprising. "She's not safe."

"Who?" Jason asked. "Your kid?"

"No," he answered. "Sookie. She's in danger."

I felt something in my chest clench and my eyes narrowed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tray holding Jason back, who was having an equally strong reaction, but Tray's hands were clenched into fists himself. "What do you mean she's in danger?"

"Not from me, if that is what you're thinking. I don't know what kind of danger she's in, I only was released from my confines a short time ago, I just know she's not safe. She's never really been safe and that's my fault."

My hands were clenching into fists now, mimicking Tray and Jason's. "Explain. If you know what's good for you, you'll explain."

"I can't," he insisted, sitting farther back on his chair. Nervous energy seemed to roll off of him now and his eyes kept moving between the three of us. We may not have been frightened of him despite his best efforts, but he was sure terrified of us. "I don't know anything and I have no proof. Evidence is all that ever matters, whether it is legitimate or not," he added bitterly. "If she really wants me to hurt though, she will go after Sookie."

If nervous energy was rolling off the tool, violent energy must have been rolling off of us. "Guys, let's go," I stated firmly, and without another word, the three of us were up and off the ugly couch and heading toward the door. Tray had it open and he and Jason were through it before I felt the hand on my arm, pulling me backward. I nearly threw a punch, but it would've been too easy. I turned to face him, knowing Tray and Jason were only a few feet out on the porch, waiting for me. "What?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked, releasing my arm and taking a smart step away from me. I didn't need to be any more tempted than I already was to hurt him.

"I'm going to protect her. Whether you're feeding me a healthy dose of bullshit or not, I'm going to take care of her… better care of her than you ever did."

"Don't accuse me of not caring for her. I love her-"

"So you say. Whether that's true or not, I couldn't care less, but I know you love yourself a lot more than you do her. Don't think it was lost on me that you conveniently left off that she might be in danger until you could be getting something out of it."

He looked properly ashamed of himself and I wondered how much of it was an act. Before I could turn away from him and head out the door, he stood a little taller and nodded. "I deserve that," he decided. And it was true. He did. He pulled out his phone and offered it to me. I quirked an eyebrow looking at him. "Leave me with a way to contact you. If I hear anything, if I have any reason to believe she's in additional danger, I'll let you know. No matter what you may think, I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"You're going to have to prove that," I answered, snatching the phone and quickly entering the number of my lawyer before shoving it back into his pale hand. "Contact me that way and that way alone." I didn't give him a chance to say anything else before I was out the door, pushing Jason and Tray ahead of me. I wanted to get distance between me, the mausoleum, and it's crypt keeper as quickly as possible. We were across the street and they were leading me through the same clump of trees we had traveled through before the encounter with the tool.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Tray asked when we were walking the path through the cemetery. "You don't believe him, do you?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to scare Sookie-"

"Don't," Jason agreed in his interruption. "She's been put through 'nough shit lately because of the two of them. I say I punch the both of 'em. I ain't afraid of hittin' a girl if the situation calls for it, and this one sure as hell calls for it."

"That can be our Plan B," I offered with a forced smile. It sure was tempting. "But if we can avoid winding up in jail ourselves, we should probably try and do that. I want to think he's a lot of talk, but that woman seems a lot like him, only with the delightful addition of PMS."

"Then they're lucky to have one another," Tray chuckled. "And we're lucky they keep the other outta circulation with the general population."

"I'm gonna take Sook shootin' this weekend, just to be on the safe side," Jason decided, looking over to me. "You're gonna have to spare her for a Sunday afternoon, you freak." I nodded. It'd be for a good cause… plus, the idea of Sookie shooting a gun was pretty hot. As long as I could see her after, I'd manage just fine.

"I finished up work on her crap car this morning," Tray continued. "Maybe I'll hang onto it a couple extra days so she ain't out, runnin' 'round on her own, just 'til we can get a better handle on the situation."

We stopped between the two trucks and I sighed. "I don't think he's the one who attacked me. I don't know if it was that girl or not, but he just seems too…"

"Squirrelly," Jason supplied and I nodded. "I'm kinda disappointed. I was hopin' for a fight, but he ain't even much of an ostrich."

I had no idea where Jason had acquired his knowledge of ostriches, but I had a feeling there was one hell of a story there and I wanted to hear it. I bet it would be told even better when he was drunk.

After Jason swore up and down he wouldn't go back to the tool's house and give him a piece of both his mind and fist, Tray agreed to drive me back to Shreveport. He called Alcide once we were on the highway, and the two of us ran down our time with the crypt keeper. "Shit," he mumbled, accurately summing up our feelings about the whole thing in a single word. "You need to catch a damn break, Eric. How do you think Sookie is gonna handle this?"

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. "Jason told me not to scare her and I have to think he's right, at least to some degree. She's happy, I want her to be happy, I don't want her having to think about this shit when it's probably nothing to even worry of. I plan on telling her the tool's out, but beyond that…"

"Maybe it might be best to just see how things play out," Tray offered. "We'll keep an eye on her… and we'll keep an eye on you too since you're so delicate."

I bit back my laugh. "Fuck you, Dawson, I'm not going to get attacked from behind again."

"I don't know," Alcide laughed from the other end of the phone. "You're the only person I've ever heard of who winds up in the hospital for makin' a phone call." Tray laughed and I rolled my eyes. "We gotta do somethin' to get your mind off this bullshit. You deserve a break too, Eric."

I considered it. It was true. This was stressful as hell. I kept winding up with more and more to think about. There were more and more things to consider. I didn't know want the tool or bitchface or work or anything else to keep leaking into my thoughts when I should have been enjoying myself. I wanted to take my mind off things and I knew Tray and Alcide wanted to help however they could.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to keep myself from laughing. "If there's something I wanted to do in order to forget about all this bullshit for a couple hours, you two would do it with me, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Alcide offered while Tray nodded his head in the affirmative.

"You both know there's no going back on that now," I stated and Tray immediately stopped nodding his head and looked away from the road to narrow his eyes at me. Alcide had gone completely silent and I laughed a little. "Can you put the Mrs. Herveaux on, Alcide?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. He should have been.

"Just be useful and do it. You'll know in a minute."

He grumbled, but a second later, Maria-Star's bubbly voice resounded from the phone. "Hey there, Eric. You feeling any better? Did you enjoy the brownies?"

"You're eatin' the brownies of Alcide's woman?" Tray questioned in a whisper. I reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"I'm feeling great, thanks, and I ate all the brownies before I ever left. You single-handedly fed me on my road to recovery. Despite doing that for me, I hope you won't mind that I have a favor to ask you. Well, actually, Tray, Alcide, and I have a favor to ask of you." Tray shot me a look and again I had to try not to laugh. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why? Are you asking me out? I don't know how Alcide would feel about that…"

I knew how he'd feel about that. Tray and I both laughed at the growling coming from the other end of the line. "Don't think I haven't thought about it, but I'm in a pretty committed relationship with a Stackhouse." Tray and Maria-Star both awwwed. Maria-Star really thought that was sweet. Tray was teasing me relentlessly. Both stopped when I added, "And recently, I've started seeing his sister, Sookie, as well."

Tray started laughing. "You really are like crack to 'em."

I shrugged. "Guilty as charged. There are far worse things I could be. Anyway, I promised one of the Stackhouses- the prettier of the two, but don't tell Jason I said that- a home cooked meal. The thing is, I don't cook. Tray and Alcide, being the generous friends they are, have agreed to have a cooking lesson with me, and I was hoping you'd be willing to be our instructor."

"Cookin'? You want us to have a cookin' lesson with you? What are we gonna do next week? A trip to the salon? Shit man, what happened to the good ol' classics like drinkin' or goin' to that strip club in Monroe?"

"Tray Dawson, I know I didn't just hear imply that Alcide and Eric would ever go to such a place," Maria-Star interrupted and I offered him a smug grin that he was being scolded.

"My apologies," Tray mumbled and I laughed silently. Poor Maria-Star. She had been acting like the housemother for our foursome since marrying Alcide. Any woman who bought one of us got three for free, whether they wanted to or not.

"That's better. I think it's a great idea, Eric. Any meal in particular or you want me to pick something for you?"

"We'll trust your expertise on the issue," I answered. "Just remember we're rookies when it comes to anything that isn't prepared on the grill. Peanut butter and jelly may be pushing our culinary talents."

She laughed. "I'll keep it in mind, boys. Here's Alcide." She put her husband back on the line and Tray and Alcide spent the next five minutes cursing at me. I think they invented a couple new curse words in the process. I didn't mind a second of it. The rest of the way to my house, the tool and his broody, ambiguous warnings/threats were pushed to the back of my mind. By the time Tray was pulling into my driveway and parking behind Pam's ridiculous minivan rental and Amelia's car, all I wanted was to curl up with Sookie and stay lost from the day's events.

Pam and Amelia met Tray and I at the door. "Just once could you have a dull day, Eric?" my sister asked as my eyes searched around the entryway and the rooms it connected to for any sign of Sookie. "And can you be more transparent? She's in your room taking a nap. It took a little convincing, but she came to understand it was for the best."

"Convincing?" I asked doubtfully while Tray headed to my kitchen to help himself to a beer.

Amelia giggled while Pam tried to look innocent. There was nothing about my sister that was at all innocent. "Don't look at me like that. She was being annoying… pacing back and forth and sniffling. She refused to take the Valium I tried to offer her, so I fell back on her lightweight nature. After all that exercise up and down the hallway, one glass of wine put her out."

"You tried to drug her?" I was going to kill her. Tray and Amelia found the solution pretty amusing. I had to hope the wine in Sookie's system would help calm her and not lead to round two of stomach soup when I delivered the news about the tool. I started down the hallway and paused at my door. "Order something for dinner. I need to talk to Sookie for a few minutes privately."

Amelia's voice carried easily down the hall as I slipped into my room. "Eric and Sookie, sitting in the tree. F-U-C-" I cut her off with the slam of my door. I felt immediately guilty to be waking Sookie that way, but when I looked to my bed, she was still out and snoring pretty loudly. I actually found it cute though it would have bugged me if it were anyone else.

I kicked off my shoes before crawling into bed beside her. As soon as I slid in, Sookie stretched a little before curling in next to me, but her eyes remained closed and her breathing was steady. I brushed the hair out of her face and ran my nose across her shoulder before nuzzling her neck. She stirred and while I kissed up to her ear, her arms moved to my shoulders, pushing me away from her so she could look at me.

A sleepy smile rested on her lips and I leaned down to kiss it. She tasted like wine. "Welcome home," she mumbled against my lips. When I didn't answer and just continued kissing her, she giggled before shoving at my shoulders until I rolled onto my back and rested my head on the pillow. "Are you okay? I've been worried."

"I _was_ okay until you made me stop. Now some parts of me are a little annoyed."

"Do you really think that's appropriate right now? Do you have any kind of filter?"

"You asked, I just answered, and I have to think it's the appropriate time when in my bed," I pointed out and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Now let's continue." I rolled once more onto my side and she laughed before shoving me back again. Once I was on my back, she curled into my side and rested her head on my chest, mimicking the way we had slept the night before.

"Spill, mister."

"Bud and Andy wanted to let me know your ex made bail and was out. They told me to inform you as well." Her head lifted to look down at me, urging me onward. I didn't want to burden her with more information than she needed. I didn't want her getting mad at Jason for him, Tray, and I ending up at the tool's house. I didn't want her having to hear about anything that might upset her or frighten her. I just wanted to distract her. I pushed one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder, then leaned up to kiss it. "Everyone just wants to make sure you stay safe."

She made tiny noises of appreciation that went straight to my dick before pushing me back to the bed. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

I smirked up at her. "I'd really like to see you take care of yourself sometime, but until you're ready for that, you already know you're in very good hands."

She smacked my chest and laughed. "You're really awful, do you know that?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty proud of it, but I'm not awful to you," I corrected.

She smiled down at me. "No, not to me." Her words made me smile.

In that moment, I realized if Sookie and I stuck together, none of the other shit really mattered. Were things okay? Not fucking remotely, but she was a calm to me and I was a calm to her. If anything the tool had said turned out to be true, it wasn't going to happen here. It wasn't going to happen now. It was safe like this and no one could interfere.

"You look like you've got somethin' on your mind. What are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and smirked. "I was wondering with the way you moan if Pam, Amelia, and Tray would overhear us now if we..."

She sat up abruptly, shaking her head before she climbed out of my bed, straightening herself out as she stood. "You stop that thought right there. You're already in trouble after what Jason overheard when we were on the phone."

She made her way to my side of the bed and held a hand out to me and pulled on my own until I was standing. "Is that a promise?"

I took a step towards the door but I stopped abruptly when Sookie's hand suddenly slapped my ass. When I turned to look at her, eyebrow lifted, she just smirked at me before brushing past me and opening the door. "You bet your A-S-S it is. There's no getting out of it. You're just gonna have to deal."

I just smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc. You know who you are and I -heart- you. **

**I have such fun writing the bromance between Eric, Jason, Tray, and Alcide, sometimes I have to force myself to get back on track. I keep looking for excuses to write more of their interaction. Does anyone else out there enjoy it half as much as me or am I just crazy? I'd buy that... **


	14. Chapter 14: Do Right By Me

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen - Do Right By Me

"No tie for the boss today?"

I looked up from sending an email from my phone as Sookie walked into the entryway looking like all the sunshine I needed in the morning. Her golden hair was loose today- the way I liked it best- and hung in natural waves over her sun-kissed shoulders. She was wearing a light blue dress with a small flower print on the fabric that managed to be professional, modest, and flirtatious all at once. Her makeup was light and her smile was genuine. I could smell the faint smell of the coconut shampoo she was now keeping in my shower as she moved closer to me, her bright eyes never leaving mine. She looked like an angel, like _my _angel. I'd spend the day wanting to do very bad things to my temptress while she'd remind me I need to be good.

Sweet, sweet torture. How I love thee.

I felt the smirk on my face and I forced myself to shift my attention back to my phone, to keep her from knowing she succeeded in getting the reaction out of me she wanted to… even if there were other more prominent signs I was sure she was aware of. "I was kicked out of my bedroom before I had a chance to choose one for the day."

She gripped my wrist and forced the hand holding my phone to my side while looking up at me. "If you wouldn't have been kicked out, I never would've finished getting ready and neither would you have." She said that like I should have a problem with it. Even with Stan coming in today and our scheduled meeting at LeClerq, I'd have been far more content to "forget" that and spend the day with her naked in my bed. On my floor. In my shower. Up against the wall. In the backyard in the sunshine… "I thought you'd be better behaved after the wake up call and then the shower. You're kinda insatiable. It's a little ridiculous."

"First, there's nothing ridiculous about it. I'm addicted to you. Accept that now because I'm not interested in any 12-step program, support group, or 1-800 emergency hotline. I can't help it if you haven't been fully appreciated as you should have been, but don't expect me to dial it back because of that. Second, misbehavior is just something boring people accuse interesting people of."

"Accept that pretty soon you're gonna have me walkin' funny," she retorted. I smirked before shrugging and she smacked my shoulder with a laugh. "And are you callin' me boring, mister?"

That was an easy question to answer. "No, you're many, _many _things, but boring isn't one of them."

She put a hand on her hip defiantly and cocked her head to one side. She wanted to look angry, but the smile on her lips gave her away. "So you're calling me misbehaved then?"

I nodded and her eyebrows lifted in silent question. "Don't think I'm unaware that some of the calls you make while on company time are entirely inappropriate, Miss Stackhouse." Her cheeks immediately flushed my favorite hue and I found my pants felt uncomfortably taut from the reaction. I brushed the hair from one of her shoulders and leaned down, my lips moving to ear. I felt her shiver even before my whispered words. "But if they stop anytime soon, you'll have a very disappointed employer."

She pushed gently on my shoulder, forcing me to stand upright again. Her cheeks were still flushed, a small smile still on her lips, but she avoided my eyes, embarrassed. I found it endearing just how much managed to seemingly embarrass my coy Sookie. I was rapidly familiarizing myself with every single inch of her and she still managed to get flustered and modest. "We wouldn't that, now would we?"

"Absolutely not," I agreed, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her cleavage while her eyes were down turned. She caught me anyway, but didn't stop my heated gaze. "And anyway, why should I bother with a tie? I'm going in on my doctor ordered time away while feeling constrained enough already."

She knew exactly what I meant. She went from modest to sex kitten in record time. "Aw, poor baby," she cooed, one of her arms lifting to wrap around the back of my neck. Her other hand moved to my shoulder and she dragged her fingertips slowly down my chest, over my dress shirt. When she reached the buckle of my belt, she began tracing her fingers over it and I groaned, incapable of expressing in words how much I wanted her hand traveling just a little lower. "Are you sure you're feeling _up_ to going into the office today, Mr. Northman?" She pouted out her bottom lip and looked up at me. Fuck. "I wouldn't want you exhaustin' or overworkin' yourself… that way, at least."

Fuck. I swallowed loud enough I was sure she heard it. Words- any words at all- seemed impossible. The man downstairs was the only one capable of responding and I was shocked she couldn't hear him screaming at her the way I could.

Force. Words. Northman. Take a deep breath. You can do it.

"Sookie," I warned, and she batted her eyelashes up at me innocently. "You're asking for trou-" I was cut off by a knock from the door behind me.

She lifted her hand from my belt buckle and pressed her index finger to my lips with a smirk on her face. "That will be the car. Can you hold that thought until after work?" _Fuck. _I groaned and she giggled. Her hand moved from my lips and she gripped the jacket of my suit, her tiny fingers quickly doing up the buttons of it to provide me with some coverage. It wouldn't be enough. She took a step back and checked out her handiwork before lifting her eyes to mine with a grin. "That'll have to do." She grabbed her purse off a nearby table. "Are you coming?"

"Not anytime soon, I fear," I answered begrudgingly, lifting my phone again to try to distract myself with my email.

She threw her head back and laughed while opening my front door. "We'll be right out," she told the driver before leaning against my front door and looking back at me. I might've been pouting. Alright, I definitely was pouting, but that was just mean. "Don't be like that. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

Her gaze lowered from my face and she bit her lip. "No you aren't and won't be soon enough." Fuck. I was so done for. How could she go from zero to sixty in no time at all? I really was one lucky asshole, I guess.

I could tell the driver was thankful for Sookie's presence. I had gotten into the backseat mumbling enough curse words under my breath at him to make even Jason proud. Sookie was as bubbly and as friendly as ever, making small talk with the interrupting prick while I continued playing with my email. About three-quarters of the way through the journey, she reached over and took my phone from me, setting it between the two of us on the seat. "Can we talk?"

"I think I'm capable again." I wasn't really. I was still replaying everything from my entryway- and from the shower, and from bed- because I'm a fucking masochist. "Something wrong?"

"How do we want to do this?" She gestured between the two of us and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you asking for suggested positions? I can demonstrate better than explain and we would both enjoy it more that way."

She smacked my chest and laughed. "I thought you said you were capable of talkin'," she scolded. It was her fault the head on my shoulders wasn't doing any thinking right now. "I mean at work. Do you want to go in first? I could have him drive around the block and then get out. You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked, looking up to the front seat. The driver shook his head and she looked back to me expectantly.

"Are you concerned about being seen with me? Embarrassed of what the likes of me would do to you reputation?" I teased, almost amused. I avoided being seen with women all the time, but I wasn't used to a woman making the suggestion. "We're two adults who can see one another however we want to whenever we want to and it doesn't concern anyone else. I don't care if people talk," I added. "At least they'd be right about what they're saying about me for once."

She shook her head. "No one will say anything to you when you can fire them, but I'm not so lucky. They'll say it about me and to me. I'm the new girl already trying to blend into a place and make friends and it's already not so easy. You've got a female fan following in the building, whether you know it or not. They already don't like that your new assistant is under sixty. I don't want everyone thinkin' I got my job in a way that isn't true, even if we are seein' one another now."

I had told her I'd be patient in things and let her set the pace, but I didn't really want to conceal my newfound happiness. I _was_ happy, dammit. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. I owed that to her. I wanted to brag about it. I wanted her to be credited with all that she deserved.

"We don't have to hide this, Sookie," I countered. "I'd prefer it if we didn't." If it were up to me, I'd put out a full page announcement in numerous newspapers… and I could. Northman & Davis owned a few. The tool's warnings of danger to Sookie still lurked in my thoughts. Real or not, it couldn't hurt to make it obvious to bitchface just how out of Bill's life she was and wanted to remain. "They're going to talk regardless. Need I remind you your ex-fiancé was arrested this past weekend for assaulting me? I don't think anyone will believe he was just ticked about you working too many hours."

She shook her head firmly and I sighed. "Thinkin' and seein' are two different things. If we're flauntin' our relationship, it looks bad. I don't want people thinkin' I'm just tryin' to sleep my way up the ladder."

"Of course you're not. We haven't been doing much sleeping at all."

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Is this funny to you?"

"Not at all," I answered honestly. "And I'm insulted you would even imply that such could be an easy misconception. Are some people going to think you're sleeping your way up? Yes, there will be, but they're going to think it no matter what. There are some who will have thought it from the very first moment they laid eyes on you. You could be married, have children, be uninterested in me, and be perfectly happy and they'd still think it was a goal of yours because they are jealous you are near me and I am uninterested in them. Jealousy brings out the worst in people and, to make themselves feel better, they will always reduce the one they are jealous of to something untrue. Need I remind you I was recently accused of being an immature, unintelligent, stalking mechanic? Whatever they say won't be true and anyone worth knowing wouldn't believe it without getting to know you. If you don't want what is between us to ever go any further than it is now, fine, we can pretend there's nothing there, but if you see this progressing, we're going to have to acknowledge it eventually."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. We had pulled up to Northman & Davis and the driver sat idly in the front seat, clearly unsure what to do. "You're right," she finally said, and even I was surprised she agreed. I could tell it wouldn't be that easy. "But I still don't feel comfortable flauntin' anything. It's our private life. If people realize it because it reveals itself naturally, okay, but we don't need to walk in hand-in-hand or anything. You go inside, I'll go across the street and get the coffee you like."

Not walk in hand-in-hand? Well, I could agree to those terms. "That wasn't so tough, now was it?" She rolled her eyes but smiled as I leaned over to give her a kiss that was much too short before grabbing my phone and opening my door. The driver had jumped out to open her door for her while I was walking up to the building. I slipped sunglasses on before reaching the door, concealing my healing eyes and returned my attention to my phone when I reached security. I had no interest in waiting in the queue and moved around them like they weren't there.

"Welcome back, Mr. Northman," one of the guard's spoke. I couldn't ever remember his name. Chow something? Something Chow? Whatever it was, just trying to remember always made me a little hungry. "We weren't expecting you back so soon."

I nodded without looking up from my phone. "I just can't stay away," I offered sarcastically. "Consider it a treat." I had taken a step toward the elevator, but stopped myself and looked around. The lobby in the mornings was always a clusterfuck of activity and people. Perfect. I turned back to the desk and the guard was still looking at me. "It won't interrupt what you're doing if I stand here for a minute, will it? Once I get into my office, I'll be swarmed and never get this email off," I explained and lifted my phone to indicate my goal.

"Not at all, Mr. Northman." Ass-kisser. "Can I get you anything? It'd be my pleasure." Wow, I'd have to have Sookie check for prints on my posterior later.

I looked back to my phone. "Nope, just help take care of that," I answered, tilting my head toward the line of people waiting. My email was off and sent and I was still looking at my phone and occasionally hitting a button so I didn't look like I got off standing at security, nodding to all the nameless pricks who buttered up to me with fake, cheery morning greetings before making their way to their respective office. I wasn't a very patient man when I didn't want to be, but I was waiting…

When Sookie finally came in through the doors, two coffees in hand, a smirk crossed my lips. "There you are, my angelic Sookie," I announced loud enough to get the attention of those nearest me before moving back past the security desk and to where she was waiting. She looked dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open a little and eyes wider than normal. I had to try not to laugh. I kind of hoped I was in trouble again. I crooked a finger at her and urged her forward and she obliged if only to shut me up. Her face was already reddening. My arm wrapped around her waist when she reached me and I steered her toward the elevators. "You know I'm hopeless without you and my coffee, and we have a very busy day ahead of us."

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she looked up at me after we had stepped onto the elevator with a small group who were all watching us like we were exotic animals on display at the zoo. I refused to remove my arm from it's possessive place around her hips and had the urge to break the silence of the ride. "Have you gotten a chance to talk to your brother?" I asked, even though I was positive she wasn't going to answer me. "He told me yesterday he wants to go out with you this weekend and do some sibling bonding thing. If you haven't spoken to him, you should. I want to make plans for us for the weekend as well, obviously, but I don't want to interrupt Jason's thing."

Silence. The elevator car would stop and a few people would step off, reluctant to leave and a few more would step on, gawking anew. "Which one of those coffees is mine?" I asked. She lifted one of her hands and I took it in my free hand. The less hot coffee I could end up having thrown at me, the better. I wasn't stopping though. When I did something, I didn't half-ass it. I committed my whole ass to the endeavor. "Alcide mentioned Maria-Star would like to have us over for dinner sometime soon," I continued. "I'm the first one of Alcide's friends to be seeing anyone seriously since they married. Since they started dating, really, so she's anxious to meet you."

Silence. I took a drink from my coffee. It was perfect. "She wants to meet my sister as well. Can you picture Pam at any kind of dinner party of couples?" I asked. Silence. "I don't know what Maria-Star might be expecting, but I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't what Pam is."

Our floor. Even though everyone still in the elevator car was emptying out on this floor, no one moved until I did. Directing Sookie out of it, my hand dropped from around her as we entered the waiting room for my office and the offices nearest mine. There was already a woman at Sookie's desk. "Are you the temp?" Even though my face was bruised, cut up, and half hidden by glasses, she looked me over like I was a piece of meat. I ignored it. "Miss Stackhouse, temp-"

"It's Debbie," she interrupted. I didn't like her already.

"Do you have a last name?" She nodded, but didn't actually say it. Wow, excellent. I looked forward to leaving this one responsible for my office when we headed to LeClerq… "Right. Miss Stackhouse, temp, in my office to go over the itinerary for the day immediately."

I was already walking through my door when I heard Sookie just behind me, speaking to Debbie. "Actually, give us just a couple minutes. I need to discuss something with Mr. Northman real quick." I smirked.

I had already discarded my sunglasses and suit coat and had taken a seat behind my desk when Sookie shut my door roughly, sealing the two of us in. Her coffee was still in her hand and her eyes had narrowed into tiny slits as she stalked from the door to me. "What the heck do you think you're pullin', Eric Northman? How dare you-"

"How dare I what?" I interrupted, looking up at her. She was standing on the opposite side of my desk, looming over me as if it gave her some kind of height advantage. I took a drink of my coffee calmly, hoping to hide the cocky expression I wore behind the disposable cup until I could get it under control. "I followed your rules. My hand never touched your hand and we didn't walk in together."

She wasn't amused. "You knew what I meant, but you did exactly the opposite without even consultin' me."

"Yes, I did."

"You can't just decide to do something like that for me-"

"I didn't decide anything for you, Sookie," I interrupted again. "I decided it for me. I didn't force you to reciprocate my attention. I did nothing inappropriate. As I said earlier, people are already making inaccurate assumptions. Some of those should be eliminated when _I_ was the one who showed _you_ attention, and made it clear I take you seriously enough that we know one another's families and you know my friends."

She still looked angry, but her expression had softened now. She set her cup of coffee down on my desk in front of her. "What are people going to think now?"

"At best, that you and I are in the relationship that we are in, that we're comfortable with it, and uninterested in concealing it like one would a tryst or affair. At worst, that I'm a lovesick and delusional puppy chasing after the epitome of professionalism and indifference. It was good for you, regardless."

Her anger and subsided enough that only a frown remained. "I'm a little annoyed you're calmin' me down this much. I should be really angry 'bout you completely ignorin' everything I said like that. You can't just go doin' things like that whenever you want to. We have to talk about this kind of thing."

"Then for future reference, I don't like following rules. I'm even less inclined to follow them when you wind me up and walk away. I warned you that you were asking for trouble."

She smiled a little guiltily now. "That's no excusin' it. I told you I'd make that up to you."

"And you still will."

She smirked at me now, rounding my desk and I turned in my chair to face her. "Oh? After that? You think so?"

I rested my hands on her hips, she put her own hands over mine, and she sighed contentedly. The world felt best when we were touching in someway. I knew she felt that way too. "I know so. You're not the only one of us who can be very convincing."

"You're tellin' me," she grinned before leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "I'll go get Debbie so we can get this out of the way."

"Must you?" I asked as she started to pull away from me, but I held onto her hips a little tighter and leaned forward, resting my head against her stomach. "I guess it's for the best, but once it's through, I'll need you to give a quick rundown of operations here and then I'll need another word with you… alone."

She pushed my shoulders back and though I wouldn't have had to, I sat back in my chair, letting my hands fall to the arms of my chair. "Is it a work matter or are you just tryin' to push your luck?"

"A little of both. It _is_ a work matter, but I was thinking about discussing it with you on my lap."

She laughed and shook her head, moving away from me and back to the door. "You're impossible, Mr. Northman."

"You say that an awful lot, but I've caught on to just how much you love it, Miss Stackhouse." She just offered me a smirk over her shoulder before slipping out the door.

I was counting the seconds before I could get her alone and behind closed doors again _immediately_.

With Stan arriving to the Shreveport offices before noon, I ran through the day's activities with Sookie and "Debbie" as quickly as possible before collecting the messages that were waiting for me. Even with Sam trying to cover as much for me as possible, three days away had left me with quite the stockpile of things to take care of that hadn't yet been properly addressed. Despite that, I let it sit long enough to put in a phone call to Mr. Cataliades to get his advice on the situation I found myself in with Bon Temps' palest. There was nothing I wanted more than to no longer be haunted by the name Bill Compton.

I was halfway through returning phone calls when Sam stopped in to see how I was doing. "I was expecting worse," he admitted, once he was done taking in the injuries to my head. I was already getting annoyingly used to the silent examinations by people with no medical background whatsoever. I couldn't wait to heal. "You look good."

I snorted. "You're the first one who hasn't felt the need to inform me I look like shit. Either I've rapidly improved or you're being much more nice than I deserve."

He gave me an apologetic smile. "Well, it's good to see you anyway. Claudine thought we should stop in and visit when you were at the hospital, but with the kids still under the weather, I didn't think it'd help to be bringing germs in. I figured you probably had enough going on and wouldn't want to be entertaining company anyway, but you know how difficult women can be once they've got an idea in their head." I didn't know if it had known that before, but I was definitely learning that quickly. "She told me to tell you you're not getting out of our fourth of July party though, just to warn you."

"I wouldn't dream of breaking the tradition," I agreed. "I might actually have a plus one this year."

"You mean you won't be sitting at the kid's table this year? The rugrats will be disappointed. They're always so captivated by your inappropriate stories in between their trips to the coolers to grab you another beer."

"Funny," I deadpanned and he chuckled. "You know Stan's coming in to do a walkthrough of LeClerq this afternoon." He nodded his head, very much aware of the situation. "I'm going with him, obviously, but do you think you could clear your afternoon to join us?"

He looked surprised for a minute before reining the expression in. "I could push a couple things around and make it work, but that's kind of over my head, Eric. I don't know how Stan would take to me tagging along with the two of-"

"You wouldn't be "tagging along," and I asked you," I interrupted. "That is all the invitation you need. Stan has a vested interest in this, but it's going to fall onto this office's shoulders first and foremost. And anyway, after today, he gets to walk away and leave me to deal with Sophie-Anne. I could use the backup."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. It was just starting to gray. "You sure?" I nodded. "Then it'd be an honor. I'll have Amelia push things around for me. I wasn't looking that forward to my afternoon meetings anyway."

"Good boy," I smirked and he jokingly held his hands up in front of him as if he was begging for a treat. There was a soft knock on my door before it opened from the other side, Sookie's form appearing in the doorframe. I glanced at my watch. It had been far too many seconds. "Sam, I'll text you when Stan gets in." He recognized it for the dismissal it was and offered me a nod before heading out the door as Sookie slipped inside. "Close the door, Miss Stackhouse."

The smirk on her lips told me she didn't have to be told twice. Fuck. I actually _wished_ this was that kind of a meeting. I really was anxious to bend her over my desk, to have her on my lap in my desk chair, to find out if the artwork hanging on the walls would remain in place when I fucked her up against the vertical barriers, and to christen couch until I couldn't look at it without smirking.

Maybe if I kept those thoughts in my head, I'd be able to get through this little informative session. I stood from my chair before she had the chance to sit down and tilted my head toward the couch. She just arched her eyebrow at me, a smirk still on her lips, before walking to it and sitting down as ladylike as possible, smoothing the skirt of her dress over her tan legs modestly. I had a feeling she knew every time she did that, it made me want to show her how immodest I was and how immodest I could make her.

_Focus. You can do that, even when Sookie makes _everything _hard._

I cleared my throat and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from her and she giggled as I shifted, trying to conceal my discomfort. That wasn't helping. "If you're gonna try to convince me the company is putting some new, mandatory physical examination policy in place and you're the one administering them, I'm not going to believe you, you know."

I laughed. "That's not what I have to say, but I will keep the idea in mind for a rainy day. What is the weather supposed to look like tomorrow?" She blushed before reaching over to slap my arm. "I actually wanted to talk to you about when we go to LeClerq this afternoon." Her face fell slightly. I understood the feeling. I'd have much rather been pretending it was raining. "I've asked Sam to join us, for one, but aside from that, there are a few things you should know-"

"I'm not going to embarrass you," she interrupted and my eyebrow shot up at the words. "I'm going to be the picture of professionalism, quiet and out of the way and available to take notes or make any calls any of you need-"

"Why do you immediately jump to the worst possible conclusion?" I interrupted back. "First, I never get embarrassed. I'm sure I probably should have been a few times before, but when I do really stupid shit I should be ashamed of, I tend to be drunk and then can't remember I should be embarrassed. You are something I will never be embarrassed of or by, Sookie. Accept that now and fucking relax." I wanted to punch the tool again. I had a feeling her insecurity came from things like what I had witnessed immediately after meeting her, when he insisted her behavior hadn't been ladylike. "This is about yesterday."

She reached over and took my hand. I took it she meant she was sorry for assuming I was giving her a lecture on proper protocol. I really, really couldn't lecture on that. "Yesterday? What about yesterday?" Before I could answer, her entire body tensed and she looked nervous. "Do you think Bill is goin' to be there?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "When we talked yesterday, he said he didn't know if he had a job any-"

"When you talked yesterday?" she screeched suddenly, releasing my hand in order to cross her arms over her chest and glare accusingly at me. I internally winced. Yeah, that probably wasn't the best way to break that news. "You spoke to Bill yesterday? After what he did? How could you not tell me that? Why did you do that? Didn't you realize what could have happened?"

I held up a hand to stop her onslaught of questions and sighed. "I'm telling you now. I didn't plan on doing it, it just sort of happened." I wasn't going to sell Jason out by explaining that Tray and I had been forced into playing babysitter to keep him from doing something stupid. "By the time I got home, I just wanted to leave it behind me and assure you everything was fine… which it is. I wasn't in any kind of danger." I tried not to roll my eyes at the idea. I just couldn't be afraid of the tool, no matter if he had been the one who attacked me or not. He was just too pathetic. "Tray and Jason were with me."

She seemed to relax a little, but I could still see the anger and hurt in her expression. Fuck. The one thing I never wanted to do was hurt her. "You better tell me everything now. I've had just about enough of lyin' to last me a lifetime and lies by omission are just as bad as the ones spoken aloud."

I took a deep breath. Jason had told me not to scare her, Tray had agreed, and I had really agreed as well. I didn't want to lie to her, not even by omission, but I really didn't want to scare her either. Maybe the most basic of facts would be enough. "He insists he didn't attack me and that it was really Lorena, attempting to set him up so he has no choice but to rely on her."

"And do you believe him?"

"I'm not in the habit of believing anything that comes out of the mouth of serial liars," I answered easily. "I think he's a coward and that he's afraid of me, but that doesn't mean I don't think he'd take a cheap shot at me if the opportunity was there. Anyway, it doesn't matter," I continued with a shake of my head. "I'm not interested in seeing the charges against him stick. I've talked to my lawyer about having the charges dropped. I just want the whole thing behind us."

She nodded her head slowly and I realized even without her words that she felt the same way as I did. "Okay then," she agreed. "So we might see him there today?"

"I suppose we might, though I fucking hope we don't or I don't know if I'll be able to be as professional as I know we have to be," I answered with a shrug, "but that's not what this is about. It's about Lorena. I don't know much about the woman. I assume you know more." She nodded with a frown. "He was probably just trying to pass responsibility off on her because he is a habitual liar and wants to plant seeds of doubt, but he said he thinks she'll target you next." Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't look scared. At least, she didn't look scared _yet_. "I don't know if he's planning something and wants to blame her, or if she's planning something, or if he's just trying to get me to walk away from this whole thing, but-"

"Are you thinking about it?" she asked, suddenly looking scared. I looked blankly at her, unsure what she meant, and she read the question on my face. "Are you thinking about walking away?"

_That_ was what scared her? Not that her psychotic ex might be plotting bodily harm, or that his mistress might want to make a Sookie suit out of her? "Nothing could be further from my mind," I answered honestly. "You're a lot of fucking trouble, lover, more than Jason, Alcide, and Tray combined, but if you recall, I'm the one who said there was no going back." She let out the breath she was holding and smiled. I returned the expression. "As long as you do right by me and I do right by you, I'm not going anywhere. It may take surgical intervention to extract me from your side."

She grinned now and slid across the couch to curl into my side. "Then what's the problem?"

Seriously? "Well, Lorena _will_ be there this afternoon, I imagine. She seems close to Sophie-Anne already, so it seems inevitable that we'll encounter her, but I don't want anything to happen. No matter what she may say or do, we can't let her get under our skin or force us into any kind of confrontation. I'll be keeping a close eye on you and I'm sure Sam will help do the same-"

"I'm not afraid of Lorena," she interrupted, resting her head on my shoulder while looking up at me. "I'm not going to hide in the middle of a group of suits or walk around lookin' over my shoulder all the time."

"I've only spoken to her on two occasions, but the woman does seem unhinged, Sookie."

She snorted. "That's puttin' it nicely, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of her. I bet she does want a piece of me, but I've got just as much reason to want a piece of her back. In her mind, I was the only thing between her and havin' a happy family. I get that, even if to me she's a ho; the awful, other woman who had no troubles helpin' an engaged man cheat." She shrugged and pulled her legs up under her, rotating on the couch to face me. "I should say thanks though. The consolation prize for not getting married really isn't so shabby."

I laughed. _Consolation prize_. She had no problem knocking me down when all others went through elaborate effort to build me up. "Better than getting married?"

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it's a start."

"Why must you wound me?" She laughed and leaned over to give me a kiss, but a knock on my door effectively put a pause to our lips. I glanced at my watch before calling out, "Come in, Stan."

Sookie scrambled off the couch like it was on fire, her face reddening immediately as the cowboy came waltzing into the room like he owned it. Then again, I guess he did. Stan was a Texas tycoon, born and bred, and even when the headquarters had been in Shreveport, it was obvious you could take the boy out of Texas, but never Texas out of the boy. He lifted the black stetson cowboy hat from his head in greeting to Sookie, who just blushed and I got to my feet at a much less suspicious pace than she had, extending my hand to him. "Good to see you again, Stan. How was the trip?"

He shook it firmly while dropping his hat back to his head and unbuttoning the buttons to his suit coat. "Good to see you too, Eric. Trip was short, just the way I like to keep them. You wear a bar brawl well," he added, and I smirked a little. I wished my bruised face had been that much fun to get. "And this lovely lady must be the girl Barry's been talking so much about."

"I'm sure she is, no doubt about that," I agreed. "Stan, I'd like you to meet my new assistant, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Stan Davis." The two of them exchanged pleasantries while I shot off a text to Sam, and soon, Sookie was off getting the pair of them coffee, answering phones, and making calls while the three of us went over reports, projections, examining figures, and debating back and forth until my head ached. When all of us were nearly to a breaking point, we decided to throw it aside and make some small talk. For as much as I ridiculed Amelia's chattiness, Sam, Stan, and I were as bad, comparing notes on the branches with enough enthusiasm you would have thought we were swapping secret tricks of our trade.

"You know, your dad wanted to make this trip with me," Stan said from the arm chair to one side of me after taking a puff on a cigar he had just lit.

"What do I owe you for talking him out of it?" I asked, and the cowboy grinned.

"Nothing, but you're going to have to pretend I campaigned hard to get you to the Dallas office." I nodded my agreement. "You should think about it. We really would like you out there with us-"

I had to interrupt his pitch. "I have thought about it." I had. "I don't want to leave." For so many reasons. "I have no interest in letting this office be closed, nor it being in anyone else's hands. I never thought I would say it, but Louisiana is home to me now."

"Fair enough, but the offer is staying on the table. I think your old man is getting lonely. You're all he has…" Stan's voice trailed off as I shook my head. My father had never had me, no matter what he may have convinced himself of. Stan didn't need to plead his case for me either. If he knew how the sperm donor who was my father felt about him, he wouldn't be quick to help his "friend."

Sookie's head poked into my office from the door. "Mr. Northman, Mr. Davis, Mr. Merlotte, the car is downstairs and waiting." I nodded while Stan drank down the glass of whiskey he had helped himself to after his coffee and soon enough, the four of us were taking a much less eventful trip in the elevator than Sookie and I had that morning.

"What do you think of LeClerq's most recent price?" Stan asked once the four of us were settled into the car and on our way to bottle red's kingdom. Sookie was sitting up by the driver and the two of them had already struck up a conversation. I didn't know how she could befriend anyone and everyone in the matter of a single second.

"Sophie-Anne is worried about how this sale is going to look for her. Her vanity is clouding her perception of how sunk her boat already is. She surrounds herself with yes-men, only compacting her problems, so she'll be stubborn and reluctant to believe it's not worth what she thinks it is, but we'd be fools to give her what she's asking for. I think with a little more negotiating, she can be talked down considerably. Her situation isn't getting any better. She needs the money."

"You going to be up to that?" he asked. I had developed a certain knack for negotiations that Stan and my father had taken advantage of from early on. I really could be very convincing and my lack of compassion only made it easier.

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to make it as obvious to Sophie-Anne LeClerq as it was to me how much she fucked her own creation up since the day I first met her."

"I want a transcript," he smirked and I nodded my head.

"Once this formality is out of the way, we'll set up the meeting. I'll want Sam and the lawyers in for it." Stan nodded and Sam looked proud and surprised at the same time. "By the time the ink is dry, we should have made up our mind as to what we're doing with it and can begin taking action and cleaning house immediately. I don't want this hanging over our heads for another quarter anymore than the Dallas office does, I assure you."

"Perfect," he agreed while security was allowing us into the parking lot of the company. Sophie-Anne and her assistant, Andre, were waiting for us out in front of the glass building of LeClerq and greeted us with bright, fake smiles and even faker compliments. This friendly takeover was _too _friendly. I would have preferred a little hostility.

"Oh Eric," Sophie-Anne cooed as she wrapped an arm around mine. "You poor baby. What happened to you?" She reached up with a hand and touched my cheek with her acrylic nails. I flinched backwards.

"I'm sure you've heard all about it," I answered without elaborating as I clipped the visitor tag to my jacket. I noticed Sookie glaring daggers at our red-headed host, so I offered her a small smile. It didn't seem to help any.

"But I haven't," Sophie-Anne lied as she pouted. "You'll have to tell me all about it over drinks very, _very _soon."

"You'll have to arrange that with my assistant," I answered, again looking over to Sookie who seemed a little more at ease now. Smug, even. I had a feeling my schedule would just happen to be full any night Sophie-Anne tried to claim. I could deal with that. "Perhaps we should get going with the tour? Stan is a very busy man, obviously, and his opinions of today will weigh heavily on our final negotiations."

As if I had said the magic words, Sophie-Anne extracted her arm from my own and wrapped herself around Stan's instead while Sookie rolled her eyes, Sam snorted, and Andre stared stone faced. "I've arranged for you to have a guided walkthrough each department by its management. They'll answer any and all questions you have for them. Just pretend Andre and myself aren't here."

How the hell was Stan supposed to do that with a ginger wrapped around him like he was a fucking fireman's pole?

I was bored to death within the first ten minutes. Sam, who had only been truly exposed to the ins and outs of our interest in LeClerq starting today was doing his best to take it all in. Stan was in the middle of a geeky wet dream, however. He ate up every word, asked questions, spoke in a language of nerd I wasn't fluent in, and had Sookie taking constant notes and phoning Barry back in Dallas. I don't even think he was aware Sophie-Anne was practically dry humping his side. He was too busy being hard for software.

I was jolted awake from my sleepwalking when we were lead into a department of computer programmers and software developers and were met by none other than bitchface herself. It was the last department we had to visit. What a fine way to end this _delightful _experience. Sophie-Anne made the introductions, but Lorena was staring intently at Sookie with a look that could kill. It was intense enough it made me wonder if I should check my girl for a pulse. When her eyes turned to me she looked smug.

Maybe even a habitual liar like the tool could tell a truth now and then.

As quickly as the looks had passed over her face, they were gone and replaced with a tight-lipped smile. "Mr. Davis, Mr. Northman, Mr. Merlotte, I hope you can excuse the chaos my department is in right now," she began so naturally, I wondered if I had imagined the hostility. "A member of the new management team has just taken an abrupt leave of absence in order to focus on being a father after he was forcibly absent from his daughter's life for quite a while."

I snorted at how ridiculous that lie was, but I don't think anyone heard me as Sophie-Anne spoke up. "Family is _very_ important to us here at LeClerq. I was happy to give him the time away when it was requested." Because it wasn't like she could make him come in when he had been behind bars for attacking _me_. "We're really just one big, happy family ourselves." Another lie. With as fast and as hard as they were coming, I could only assume they were on sale somewhere since Sophie-Anne couldn't afford to buy one at full price. "Actually, you should stick around for a bit once we're done here. We're having a little celebration. Lorena just got engaged. We're bringing in a cake."

Lorena held her hand out in front of her, showing off the ring on her left hand. "Wow, that thing gets uglier every time I see it," I thought aloud, not realizing until all the heads around me turned to look at me that I had actually spoken the thought. I shrugged a little. What? It was true.

And so, so tacky. What prick reused an engagement ring? I may not have been very impressed by the whole idea of marriage in general, but even I thought that was a pretty shitty thing to do. I didn't know how he could even consider having his mistress- one he claimed not to want a thing to do with- wear a ring he had selected for the supposed love of his life. Once again, I was happy to be nothing like him.

I turned my eyes towards Sookie, almost afraid of what I would find. Her tiny body seemed to be shaking as she held back tears that were ready to fall from her glassy eyes. Just the sight of it was like a blow to my gut that was strong enough to leave me doubled-over. I wanted to hold her and to reassure her, but I couldn't do that right now, right here. I could do one thing for her though, and that was get her out of here. "Sam, Miss Stackhouse looks a little under the weather. I hate to ask this of you, but could you perhaps take her out to the car?"

He nodded, immediately understanding, and took Sookie's arm. I don't think she was even aware he did, or that we were talking. She was staring intently, numbly, at Lorena's still outstretched hand. "I'm not feeling that well myself. I'll wait out there with her." He guided Sookie like she was an uncooperative mannequin until she had no choice but to turn away.

"Andre will lead you out," Sophie-Anne called after them, and her silent and dutiful assistant quickly jogged to catch up to the pair. The arm that she didn't have wrapped around Stan's arm was promptly wrapped around my own again and she stood sandwiched between a Northman and Davis pillar. Sookie glanced back to us once, but I wasn't sure if she was looking at us or the gloating woman who still was showing off her ring like it was a great, gaudy honor.

I couldn't tell you anything Lorena, Sophie-Anne, or Stan said for the remainder of our "tour." My mind was only on Sookie and how broken she had looked all over again.

I had wanted to be long gone by the time the stupid, cheap sheet cake was brought out celebrating the rushed and possibly forced engagement of a tool and a ho, but Stan actually seemed to be enjoying himself, and he was my boss.

"How long are you going to be in town, Stan?" Sophie-Anne asked while licking her fork like it was something very unlike a fork at all.

He noticed as well. "I leave early in the morning." His own fork covered in cake missed his mouth entirely as he watched Sophie-Anne transfixed. I hoped after this visit, Isabel- Stan's wife- didn't call me to make sure he had behaved himself as she had after other visits.

"We should get dinner after this. Maybe go out for drinks. There's no reason you shouldn't enjoy your brief stay in the great state of Louisiana," she cooed at him before looking to me. "You too, Eric."

My eyebrow shot up. "No thank you." I was _so_ uninterested in that. "Actually, we should both probably be going soon. We did plan on making it back to the office before it clears out for the day."

Stan was still studying the failing socialites forking skills. "I don't think you need me for that, Eric. I can make it back to the hotel on my own."

Sophie-Anne had a look of triumph on her face while I gave Stan a look he missed entirely due to where his focus was. "Don't you think we should discuss what we've seen today before you leave?"

"It can be covered in an email or a call," he decided.

"Alright. Have fun, Stan," I decided. I probably should have done a better job at reminding him of his obligations and marriage, but fuck it. I just wanted to get to Sookie. I couldn't- and didn't- care about his decisions. I handed my uneaten piece of cake over to him, but I don't think he knew it. "I can show myself out of the building." Neither of them were listening.

I was weaving my way through the small crowd of hungry geeks when I realized the "guest of honor" this "happy family" was "celebrating" was nowhere to be found. No one seemed aware except me, however. My heart started thumping in my chest and I took off in a jog toward the front of the building. I was tugging at the visitor badge the moment I reached the front desk and threw it across the empty surface before jogging out the door and into a parking lot catfight.

It would've been kind of hot under any other circumstances.

Sam was sandwiched desperately between the two women, who seemed to be attacking each other around him. He took an elbow to the back of his head from Lorena while I stood in shock. A security guard had an arm around Sookie's waist, tugging her back and away from the fight, but every time he'd pull her back, she'd lunge back at bitchface. I couldn't blame her for that when Lorena had a fistful of Sookie's golden hair locked in her hand, keeping her close. I noticed the driver of our car curled into the fetal position on the ground and had a feeling the girls had fought dirty to get him out of the way.

Ouch. At least I knew to watch out for that now.

Both women had fresh, deep scratches going up and down their arms and across their faces. A strap of Sookie's dress was torn. The professional pantsuit Lorena had been wearing dirty and both of her high-heeled shoes was on the pavement a few yards behind her. I had a feeling she had wounded up on the ground.

Sookie really did want a piece of her.

The trance I was under broke itself as they continued to fight and I ran past Andre who was standing back, just watching it all with a look of amusement on his normally unreadable face. _Son of a bitch._ It took all my willpower not to take out his knee as I ran past him.

"You're a whore!" Lorena shouted, her hand connecting with Sookie's face with a sickening sound just before Sam gave her a hard shove back and away from her target. "He loved me the whole time, you know! We never stopped being together. You were a meaningless toy!"

"You're the whore," Sookie spat back with more venom than she had ever reserved for me. "The _desperate _whore. He'll always love me! He'd still be with me if I'd let him! And he'll come back to me whenever I want! He'll always belong to me."

_Fuck_. I'm not going to lie. That stung.

Lorena went to lunge at Sookie again at those words, but my hand wrapped around her waist and held her back before she had the chance. I didn't want to touch her, but I would for this. When she found she hadn't advanced and was actually being pulled back, both women seemed to register someone else had entered their showdown. Lorena struggled against my hold, but wasn't going anywhere. Sookie looked at me with wide eyes, the security guard having no trouble holding her back now.

I wondered if it was obvious on my face how much her pointy words to the ho had succeeded in injuring _me_.

I took a deep breath, tearing my eyes away from Sookie to look at Sam, who seemed as relieved to see me now as he had when finding me at the fucking fundraiser. "Get her in the car, Sam," I ordered on autopilot and he nodded, though the security guard didn't fully release his hold on Sookie until she was seated in the car.

The driver slowly got up from the ground, bent slightly at the waist. Yep, one of the women had delivered him a cheap shot. Andre, realizing the show was over, finally came to my side and gripped one of Lorena's arms, letting me release her. "I'll be sure to remember how helpful you were in this matter, Andre," I informed him and he frowned at me. "Am I correct to assume the LeClerq employee started this?"

Andre appeared reluctant to answer, but Sam chimed in front his spot at the car. There was the start of a bruise across his cheekbone. "You've got that right, Eric."

I nodded my head once. "Then we'll be leaving. You know how to contact me should it be necessary."

Lorena wasn't done causing her scene yet, however. She spit at me as I began to walk to the car, lunging away from the grasp of Andre and the guard, without much luck. "I'm not through with her. She'll pay."

I turned back, wondering whether this was the first time she had lunged at me from behind or not. My hand moved to the back of my head, tracing over the stitches near my ear, feeling the angle I thought was so strange before measuring it mentally against her height. "No, you're done. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you." I leaned a little closer to her, hating the proximity, and whispered. "I'm beginning to wonder if Bon Temps bothered checking for finger prints on the stun gun they found in your fuckbuddy's car. I may have to ask them about that."

When I stood to my full height, she gave me a look that could kill. I was too numb to feel it. "It's not over."

"You're right about that," I agreed without feeling, leaving Andre and the guard to help the disheveled woman back to her "happy family" and "party." Sam stood beside the idling car, his hair completely a mess. One of the arms from his coat was torn. Girls fought viciously. I wondered if Sookie learned more than how to shoot a gun from Jason. "You two take the car," I stated quietly once I reached him. "Get checked out. Make sure nothing is broken, cracked, or in risk of infection. Don't let her get out of it. Neither one of you can go into the office looking like this. Stan's getting the royal treatment from Sophie-Anne. I'll just call for a cab."

He looked at me skeptically. "You sure about that, Eric?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Make sure she calls her brother to let him know about this." He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow unless you luck out and get a day off." He nodded again before getting in the car. It had just pulled away from its spot when Sookie started calling for me from her window. I ignored it. When it pulled out of the lot, my phone began ringing. It was her. I turned it off.

I didn't need a cab anyway. What I needed was a life preserver.

With a million and one thoughts in my head, I started a long, long walk to nowhere in particular and just knew no matter how I tried to drag it out, I'd get there too fucking soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review/favorite/alert/etc. You know you rock my world.**

**For once, I actually have a couple of things to include in these notes. First, I thought I'd clear up one thing. While I do have a brother, our relationship sucks. I write a guy "well" because I am one myself. I don't know if I could ever do more than a one-shot here and there from a woman's perspective. I can accept that I'm clueless and couldn't do it justice.**

**When I started getting comments on the four guys' relationship with one another and found out others enjoyed it as much as me, I started thinking about something that then showed up as a recommendation in my inbox. That felt like fate telling me to do it and I don't want to mess with fate, so I wrote my butt off to get out a chapter and a one-shot at the same time.**

"**When Four Guys Collide" is going to be a series of one-shots not necessarily connected to the story, but that kind of explore the past and present of the guys. It won't be necessary to read in order to follow this story, but if you like the Eric/Jason/Alcide/Tray dynamic, you'll want to check it out. I may switch between POV's, I may keep it Eric, I don't know, but it'll be out there and updated randomly if you want to check it out. I can't promise it'll be chronological either, but it'll be there. The link is in my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15: Chew Broken Glass

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen - Chew Broken Glass

My Corvette was parked beside Pam's rental in the driveway. I wasn't sure when Tray had delivered my baby back to me, though I was sure if I fished the phone out of my jacket pocket, there'd be a message informing me she was on her way home. After hours of walking around Shreveport in the summer heat, until the sun had set and my feet ached from the lengthy journey in dress shoes, seeing that Corvette right where she belonged was a sight for sore eyes.

I walked to the front of the car and looked at it head on. The new windshield looked _perfect_. No one could have guessed almost a week earlier it had been nothing but a cracked and broken mess, spattered with blood and bits of flesh it had ripped from my face. Hell, if I hadn't been told by Pam so soon after waking in the hospital, I wasn't sure _I'd_ have known. Looking at it head on, all I saw was my beautiful car, something to be envied, admired, and appreciated, something that made my friends jealous and other drivers on the road turn to stare.

But it wasn't really perfect, was it? This pane of glass that looked so natural on my Corvette didn't really belong there at all, did it? Maybe no one could tell that this pane of glass had been painstakingly installed by my friend's skilled hands. Maybe no one could tell that less than a week ago, its home had been cluttering up some garage, waiting for a purpose. Maybe no one could tell that compared to the machine I was so familiar with, this was a foreign, strange element clouding up something I was comfortable with.

But I could tell.

I leaned against my garage door, slowly sliding down it until I was sitting on the cool cement of my driveway in front of the car, my eyes refusing to leave it. Without even realizing I was doing it, my hand moved to my face, gingerly touching the bruises, cuts, and stitches. I felt my forehead, cheeks, nose, lip, and chin delicately before my hand moved to the back of my head, tracing over the tender lines that were etched so crudely into my skin in a short, single moment. It was only a matter of time before each was gone. I might walk away with a scar or two. I might not.

Soon though, no one would know.

Just like my Corvette, I'd appear perfect. Everything would be as it should be. I'd be the same man I'd always been. No one would find a flaw. No one would ever suspect that I'd been irrevocably changed in any way.

But hadn't I been?

I knew the answer to that. I had been changed. And there was no going back.

_That _was the way I lived my life. I didn't dwell on the past. I wasn't constantly reflecting. What ifs were pointless and unnecessary. I moved forward. I didn't retreat. I faced my issues head on and didn't cling to memories and ghosts that would serve me no use in the here and now.

I was really starting to think I was the only one.

I couldn't lie, not even to myself. Hearing Sookie's words in the parking lot in the middle of her catfight with Lorena had stung, cutting in a way that didn't bleed, but might as well have. I think I'd have preferred the bloodshed to _this._ I think I would have preferred having taken a swift kick to the boys downstairs like the driver had to _this. _He was a fucking lucky bastard by comparison. _This _fucking _sucked. This_ was why I didn't do feelings. _This_ was why I didn't get attached. _This_ was why I should have walked away when I first started thinking I was in over my head. _This _was why I should have realized Pam telling me I had changed was a warning, not a congratulations.

And the thing that drove me craziest was that I should have known it was coming. I knew better than this, I always had, but I had let it happen anyway. Hadn't Pam warned me repeatedly? Hadn't Jason tried his hand at warning me as well? I had set myself up for this and I had no one to blame for it but me. I had been so caught up in what I felt and what I wanted, that I hadn't realized I had gotten ahead of myself.

I guess it all came down to me having no idea what in the hell I was doing. What I had wanted with Sookie was new to me and completely out of my element, for damn good reason. I didn't know how to have a fucking relationship. Hell, we hadn't even gotten around to defining what it was we were to one another. I knew nothing about what I had dove head first into. I hadn't guarded myself in the ways I normally would have.

I had thought if I felt the way I did, that it was a given Sookie felt the exact same. I hadn't felt happy like this because of someone else _ever._ That didn't mean I did for her what she did for me though. She had filled an empty void I hadn't known existed, or at the very least, hadn't wanted to recognize existed. What did I do for her though? Sookie had known relationships. She had been with someone she had been ready to marry and spend the rest of her life with. I wasn't some missing piece of her big picture. She had had that. So what was I to her?

I was someone to keep her from being alone. She had told me so. Repeatedly. I just don't think I had really listened.

I didn't know if Sookie would return to Bill, or let him return to her, as the case may have been, but did it matter either way? I had given Sookie some kind of newfound confidence, I had made her feel special and important, and I had given her some much needed sexual release. I imagined that in her head, I had served my purpose.

My head fell back as I banged it against the closed garage door, lifting it only to bang it back against the steel again.

Even without being able to see it from my vantage point, I heard the front door of my house being thrown open and light from the entryway spilled out into my yard. Pam ran out followed by Tray. They were searching my yard and looking at the driveway for what had made the noise, I assumed.

I felt a little guilty in that moment. Less than a week ago, I had been in the hospital. I wasn't even supposed to be working now, at least not outside of the house. I had disappeared from the parking lot of LeClerq, where everyone knew the tool and his ho were employed, had turned off my phone, had said I was going back to Northman & Davis without ever going, and had been gone well after my work day normally ended. The sun had set easily an hour earlier, my watch let me know it was near ten o'clock now, and I had been unreachable since the middle of the afternoon.

I was an asshole.

Admitting it was the first step, I supposed. Usually then, one was supposed to work on changing their ways, but that sounded like a lot of work and I was pretty content where I was. I'd just bribe Pam with a pair of shoes and Tray with a beer. The world could go right on turning.

"I'm right here," I announced and both turned to face me, taking in the oddity that was me sitting on the ground in front of my car in the middle of the night, I assumed. I wasn't in a big hurry to move though and the two of them turned to look at one another, having some kind of silent conversation between them. That innocent act threatened to piss me off. Why was it every single woman in my life could replace me with someone else. _I_ was the one who could communicate with Pam without having to speak a single word aloud, not _Tray._

_Fuck._ I realized it the moment the thought passed through my head. I was pouting. I was pouting like a fucking _tool_. Enough of that bull shit. I was Eric _fucking _Northman. _No one _could do this to me if I didn't let them. _Especially_ a goddamn skirt. I could feel my balls dropping back into place already.

Welcome home, fellas. You've been sorely missed.

Whatever silent communication Pam and Tray had been immersed in resulted in Pam turning and heading back into the house without saying a single word to me. That was probably for the best. I didn't want to know what pearls of wisdom my sister would offer me right now, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear them. Tray moved to my side, sliding down the garage door until he was seated beside me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Whether he was talking about the car or not, I was going to answer about the car. "She looks as good as new. I was just admiring her. You did good, Dawson, but don't think I'm going to find any excuse for you to have your grubby paws all up in her again anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed your tryst. It won't happen again."

He reached out and touched the front of my car, and I smacked his hand away while he chuckled from somewhere deep in his chest. "You may say that now, Northman, but you don't mean it."

"Oh, is that so? Why don't I mean it?"

"The thing 'bout cars is they're never too far away from needin' a tune up. No matter how sweet the ride is, there's always something comin' up, whether you're expectin' it or not. Might be an oil change. Might be a flat tire. Maybe something more significant. The potholes and road bumps 'round here can be hell and we know they ain't gettin' any better anytime soon with Jase on the road crew. It'll creep up on ya, no matter the care you take to avoid 'em. When that happens, you just gotta hand what you love over to the right hands, hands you trust. You give those hands a little time, and then it'll be right as rain and right back where it belongs."

That smartass, son of a bitch…

I was staring at my Corvette, but I wasn't really seeing it. My head turned to Tray as my eyebrow lifted. "You aren't talking about my car at all, are you?"

The tiniest of smiles was on Tray's lips. He didn't turn his head to look at me, but remained staring at my baby. "'Course I am. Why? What are you thinkin' of? What's your mind on?"

I turned my head back to look at my car and rested back against the garage door. "My car," I answered. He snorted. Asshole.

Silence fell for a long minute. Neither of us said a thing. We just stared at the car. It wasn't tense or uncomfortable. It was comforting, actually. Listening to the sounds of the quiet night and nothing else took my mind off the things my mind wanted to revisit that I had had enough of to last me a lifetime. I kind of hated him just a little for knowing me so well.

"You want to take her out on the road?" he asked, breaking the silence as he dug into his pocket and pulled out my keys. "She's missed you."

Again, I was pissed at how well he knew me. He knew driving was how I relaxed. I grabbed the keys from his hand and got up off the ground, dusting my dress pants and suit coat off as I stood. "I'm going to run in and change."

He stood beside me. "Probably for the best. I keep wonderin' if I'm 'bout to be audited."

I laughed before I could stop myself. I felt an invisible weight lifting off my shoulders with the simple act. "I'll be right out." He nodded and I headed into the house. Pam was nowhere to be found, but that was probably for the best. I didn't know what Pam would have to say to me when she decided to give me her opinion without me asking for it, but I didn't think it would be anything I wanted to hear.

I was already out of my suit and into jeans and a t-shirt when I realized all of Sookie's things that had been cluttering up my room since I had first gotten out of the hospital were gone. I checked the closet, bathroom, the floor, under the bed… everywhere and anywhere her belongings had been, but none of it was there. I wondered if Sookie had stopped by and cleared it out. There hadn't been much, not really, but I wondered if Pam and Tray had helped her. I wondered if there had been jokes made at my expense the same way we had made them at that tool Compton's expense. I wondered if everyone was laughing behind my back.

But as soon as the thought entered my head, it was out. I knew Pam would be more likely to claw Sookie's eyes out and show her just how devastating a catfight could be than she was to laugh at me behind my back. Pam had a strict laughing-at-me-to-my-face policy. Tray was my brother. He wouldn't betray me anymore than I would betray him. I found myself hoping they hadn't made it too difficult on her.

Things didn't need to be more awkward than they already were. We didn't need a giant pink elephant in the room. The giant pink ostrich we had already was _plenty_.

I turned my phone on and looked through my missed calls. Pam, Tray's garage, Tray, Sam, Jason, the office, Stan, my father, Alcide, my lawyer, Amelia, and, of course, Sookie. I couldn't think about returning any of them right now. I shoved my feet into a pair of shoes while stuffing the phone in my pocket. "I'm going for a drive with Tray," I called out while heading down the hall. "Don't wait up."

"Have fun, Eric," Pam's voice called from her room. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look back at her door. What was that? Nothing sarcastic? Nothing about me being responsible for entertaining her? Nothing about how I'd be buying her something with or without my permission? I walked a few paces backwards and opened the door. I noticed Pam stuffing a garment bag into her closet, a garment bag that I knew had been hanging in my closet this morning.

Well, the case of Sookie's missing wardrobe was solved. Pam had removed it so I wouldn't have to see it. I should have known she'd think of doing something like that. I should have known she'd be looking out for me, even though she had ever reason to gloat about how right she had been and how- like all other creatures with a penis- I was a moron. I'm sure that would come later. Even though she knew she had been caught, I was willing to pretend I hadn't seen it.

She snapped the door shut. "What is it?"

"I thought you were up to your usual shenanigans. You know, like dismantling a body."

"Not yet," she informed me with a smile that was more sympathetic than natural. "But the night is still young."

I nodded, unwilling to pretend anything was amiss. "Good. If you're going to do that kind of thing, keep in mind that I like these floors and would prefer you use the garage. Be courteous and hose down after yourself."

"_That _will cost you." There, that was better. I preferred that to her pity.

"I'd expect nothing less." I began to close her door, but stopped. I couldn't have Pam treating me differently while I worked out whatever there was that needed to be worked through. Frankly, I had no fucking clue what I was supposed to do or wasn't supposed to do, but I'd figure it out. I couldn't be treated like a child until I did though. "And Pam?" Her eyebrow lifted in response. "Knock whatever you're doing the fuck off. I'm fine."

She looked guilty while trying to look affronted. "I'm not doing anything-"

I held up a hand and stopped her the way she liked to do to me. "Knock. It. The fuck off. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Eric." This was _much _better. "Go," she continued, waving her hand to shoo me from the room. "You're tainting my space with your testosterone. This is an estrogen exclusive environment."

"Then what excuse do you have for being in it?" I asked before she charged across the room and slammed the door shut, leaving me to laugh while heading back outside to the waiting Tray. He was on the phone when I reached him, but he finished the call quickly when he heard me disarm the car. "Am I keeping you from a hot date?" I asked while sliding into the driver's side. It felt like coming home. "Or, considering most of the dating pool in Bon Temps, a mostly inoffensive dog at the least?"

"You're a snob, Northman. They all look the same from behind," he chuckled while getting in the passenger seat. "It was just Jason."

"You bitch, he's my man," I stated as stoically as possible. Tray snorted.

"I bet he'd pay just 'bout anything to hear you say that right now." Fuck. I could remember much too clearly how worried I had been about Jason's reaction to the news that I was so into his sister. I had been worried about losing my friend and the tension that might never go away. This wasn't Jason's fault and I hoped he knew that. He had warned me, I just hadn't wanted to listen.

Tray seemed to realize I was lost in my thoughts- thoughts I didn't want to be having- as I backed out of the driveway, and thought he'd provide me with an out. It took a real friend to help you avoid all the shit you didn't want to deal with until you were ready. "And anyway, you're the one goin' out for a spin with another man. It can be our little secret."

I nodded once to him while pulling out onto the road. "Agreed, but don't kid yourself. Jason doesn't pay for anything if he can help it. Where are we heading?"

"Wherever you wanna go," he answered back, turning his head to look out the passenger window. "Jase said he'd give me a ride back to Bon Temps whenever I was ready to go, but if you're feelin' up to it, you can do it yourself. I'll just call him back or text him and let him know."

"He at Sookie's?" It stung- just a little- to say her name. I shook it off.

"That's right," he answered, still not looking away from the window. I appreciated it. He was giving me space in a car that didn't allow for much. "Seems she got herself into a bit of a scuffle today."

"So I heard." And had seen. My phone started ringing from my pocket, and I shifted against the leather interior while waiting at an intersection to extract it. A look at the screen told me it was Sookie. I pressed ignore and set it on the console, but noticed I hadn't been quick enough to keep Tray from stealing a look at it.

"Maybe we oughta swing over there and check on 'em."

"Tray…"

No sooner than my warning was out of my mouth, he was ready with an alternative topic. His Christmas gift was getting bigger by the day. "How's she driving?"

I assumed he meant the car. "Perfect, but I don't know why it wouldn't be. It's not like there was damage to anything but the windshield, even if you got all up under her for your own purposes."

He chuckled and looked over at me. "Hey, can you blame me?" I shook my head. I really couldn't. He turned to look back out the passenger side window once more, and I braced myself for whatever might be coming. "Do you remember when you first got this car and traded in your last 'Vette?"

Not what I had been expecting… I took the exit onto the highway and nodded. "Yeah, of course. It was only last summer."

"You remember your buyer's remorse those first couple of weeks? How you kept poutin' 'bout missing the one you handed over?"

I glanced away from the road to look at him, but he still wasn't looking at me. "I don't know if I'd call it buyer's remorse and I was _not_ pouting. It just took a little getting used to. It's that way with any new car. You know that better than most. It's the little things, the small changes between models and the way they handle. It seems like a big deal at the time."

"You still miss it now?"

"Fuck no," I answered. "This is my baby."

I caught his nod out of the corner of my eye. "She didn't mean it, you know."

My eyebrow shot up in confusion. My car didn't mean what, exactly? It took me a minute to process what he was trying to say. _Son of a bitch_. I had walked right into this… or drove right in, as the case may have been. He knew I wouldn't pull over on the highway, not at night when most of the travelers were making their way between bars. He had trapped me. I gripped the steering wheel roughly and already speeding towards the very first exit. I'd dump him in the middle of Shreveport. He could call Jason to pick him up. "Fuck you, Dawson. You have no right to tell me that. Not now, not ever. I'm done. I don't know what you were told, but you weren't there-"

"Didn't have to be there to hear about it right from a guilty feelin' her," he interrupted. "I ain't gonna make you talk 'bout it either, but you are gonna listen just a little. You oughta know, if you had trouble walkin' away from a car, you can't expect smooth sailin' when it comes to walkin' away from someone you were ready to marry, not when you're havin' all the changes you're dealin' with thrown right in your face."

"Tray, I'm warning you, you're _really _pushing me right now."

"You remember when Amanda left me." I glanced over at him to see he was back to looking out the window. We never talked about his ex-wife. It was one of a short list of topics the four of us avoided like they were some kind of taboo. Even though we were coming up on an exit, I decided not to take it and continued on the highway heading toward Bon Temps. "I didn't even tell you guys 'til over a week after she was gone."

Alright, if he wanted to do this, we were going to do this… as long as it stayed about him. That, I could handle. I didn't know if I could take any more advice or sympathy or pity or whatever the fuck this was. "Why is that?"

"Because it wasn't over," he answered with a sigh. "I came home from work to a message from her on the answering machine, all her shit gone, and our bank account drained. No real explanation, no debate. Hell, there was no reason. She wanted to find herself. What the fuck is that? I didn't get a chance to say nothin'. I was just s'posed to accept it and wait around for the divorce papers to show up. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want her back, not after that. She could've gotten on her hands and knees and begged and I wouldn't have let her in, but I deserved some fuckin' answers."

"And did you ever get them?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Didn't care after a while and decided it was just best she was gone, but I didn't have no one throwin' it at me all the time either. You guys didn't make me talk 'bout it, I wasn't always thinkin' 'bout it. It wasn't like she stuck around and I'd run into her and her self-discoverin'. Sook hasn't been that lucky."

As if on fucking cue, my phone rang again. How had I ever thought my luck was so good? I picked it up and glanced to the display. Sookie. I dropped it back to the console, still uninterested in taking the call, and Tray picked it up. I glanced over at him, eyes narrowed.

"Hey there, Sook." That meddlesome motherfucker put it on speaker. Forget the fact that in his own way, he was trying to help. Forget the fact that he had just acknowledged something very personal, something I hadn't known, in order to help me. I reached over and punched my jackass friend in the shoulder as hard as I could. Unfortunately, it wasn't hard enough to make him drop my phone. He snorted, but covered it up with a cough, and began rubbing the spot I had just hit. Fucker knew he had it coming. "How you doin', chere?"

"Tray?" I locked my face down tight enough Fort Knox would have been impressed at the very sound of Sookie's voice. "Did I call the wrong number?"

"Nah, not if you're lookin' to get a hold of Eric anyway. He's just drivin', focusin' on the road so he don't kill us or nothing," Tray explained. I probably would have laughed normally, but right now, I wasn't even breathing. I didn't want her to hear it. "In fact, you mind tellin' Jase I've got a ride back to Bon Temps?"

"Uh, sure, I can do that," she agreed. We could both hear her moving the phone around as she tried to block it from her talking to Jason and relaying the message. There was a little more rustling and a little sniffling. That noise killed me a little more. "You know he's not supposed to be drivin', don't you, Tray?"

Tray snorted. I was less amused she was pretending to be concerned. "You try tellin' that stubborn ass what he can and can't do. You'd have more luck convincin' Jase to take a vow of celibacy and enter the priesthood." I glanced over at him again. I was _thiiiiiiiis _close to pulling over and telling him to walk home. He could take my phone with him. I was pretty sure I wouldn't miss it.

"Any chance I can try to tell him?" I shouldn't have been surprised she wanted to talk to me. After all, she had called my phone. I just didn't understand why she wanted to. Maybe Tray was right, maybe she had chapters left to close where the tool was concerned, but I was pretty sure everything that needed to be said between the two of us already had been.

At the same time, what was I going to do? Avoid her forever? That was kind of hard to do given that she worked about twenty feet away from me five days a week and was one of my best friends' sister. I had tried the idea of avoiding her before. It had been an epic failure so disastrous, the superpowers of the world were sending me relief funds. I could fire her for the incident today, the thought had crossed my mind a few times, and I would've fired anyone else for the same thing, but would I do it to her? It was already well established that I was a masochist where she was concerned. Of course I fucking wouldn't. I couldn't do that to her.

"Why don't you try tellin' me whatever you have to say to him and I'll just pass the world along," Tray suggested. He thought he was a real funny fucker with a speaker phone. I punched him in the shoulder again. "Fuck man, I'm going to bruise."

"Ask me if I care," I answered. "Right now, I would love nothing more than to tell you just how little I care. You had it coming and you fucking know it." I took a deep breath and braced myself, even though I knew Sookie had heard all that. "I'm right here, Sookie, and perfectly capable of driving despite what Dr. Brigant may have said, thank you."

There was silence for a long moment. I wondered if she had hung up. Tray was looking at my phone like he wondered the same thing. "That wasn't actually why I wanted to talk to you."

Knock me over with a fucking feather. I bit back the sarcasm though, a trait I figured I inherited from my father's side since Pam definitely hadn't been blessed with it. "What do you need, Sookie?"

"Am I on speaker phone?"

Tray started shaking his head, encouraging me to lie. I lifted my hand to punch him again and he squished himself up against the passenger side door to try to avoid it. "Yes. Dawson thinks he's real clever." As much as I felt for Sookie- and it was all still very much there- I wasn't going to sugarcoat anything right now. I didn't owe it to her to do that. I wondered how much of what she had said to me had been sugarcoated. That wasn't how I was going to operate. "I had no interest in answering my phone for your call. He took it upon himself to do it for me."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then all hell broke loose. "Tray Dawson, just what are you tryin' to pull? If Eric doesn't want to talk to me, you can't _make _him talk to me. You and Jason may think this concerns you, but it has nothing to do with either one of ya'll. It's between us. Just Eric and me." I couldn't agree more, even if the only "us" there was to speak of hadto do with our employment. "I know your mama didn't raise you to eavesdrop or to meddle in other people's business."

"Chere, I was only tryin' to…"

"Help, I know," she interrupted. Her voice cracked. Fuck. I _hated _that. How much had I made this girl cry? I had been so caught up in how happy she made me that I had failed to remember the girl was a walking saline shower constantly around me, a perpetual leaky faucet Roto-Rooter couldn't do a damn thing for. "But no one asked for your help."

I glanced over at Tray. He looked like a wounded puppy that had been swatted on the nose with a newspaper for misbehavior. He had it coming, he really did, but he had been helpful, sort of. I'd have ripped my phone out of his hands and thrown it out the window had he not paved as much of the way as he had. "Tray hasn't done anything wrong," I insisted and it was true enough. The few punches I had delivered had made us even as far as I was concerned. "I'm sure Jason hasn't either."

There was a long moment of silence. "Can we talk without an audience?"

"Can you apologize to Tray?" Tray's head turned to look at me.

"What? Why? This doesn't concern him and it's only making things worse-"

"Sookie, I think things are bad enough by our own doing that we can't accuse anyone of "making them worse." Like it or not, this does concern him, just as it concerns Jason, or Amelia, for that matter. We've rather inconveniently and inconsiderately put them between a rock and a hard place. Can you blame anyone for wanting to make the matter a little easier?" Fuck. Even as I was talking, I knew I owed Tray a beer for being a prick to him. He chuckled quietly beside me and I knew he knew he had won. He'd be getting all the way to Bon Temps without any worry of being left in a ditch on the side of the highway.

"You're right," she decided. "Tray, I'm sorry."

"Don't think anything of it, chere. It was worth it to hear Northman eat crow." I tossed him a look and he just smiled like the smug asshole he was. I was tempted to punch him again.

"I'll call you once I've dropped Tray off, Sookie, unless that will be too late for you." I paused. "Will you be working tomorrow?"

"Probably," she answered after a second of hesitation. She was probably wondering whether or not she had a job anymore. "We can talk about it then. It won't be too late."

"Okay, talk to you then." I reached over and looked away from the road long enough to end the call before Tray or Sookie could get another word in. Tray started laughing as he set my phone back between us. I shook my head. "Not a word, Tray."

"I was just thinkin'-"

"Not. A. Word."

He chuckled, but allowed for silence to settle over my car. I had enough on my mind to not need anything else cluttering up the atmosphere. Once again, I found myself feeling lucky for my friends. I didn't know where Sookie and I stood. I didn't know where I _wanted_ Sookie and I to stand. There was a lot that was just up in the air, but as soon as my friends had found out about it, they had been there. I had a feeling if Tray wouldn't have found a way to corner me, Alcide would have, even if it would've meant standing on my porch all night pounding on the door until I answered. I was lucky to have them.

And their words held as much weight to me as Pam's did. Jason had warned me Sookie could put a sudden and abrupt end to the high I had been riding and he had been right, but Tray was insisting that didn't mean all I was crediting it with. The two of them had been the most outspoken about wanting things between Sookie and I to not only happen, but to work and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they wouldn't set me up for failure.

They didn't want to see me get hurt anymore than I wanted to be hurt.

What was worth having that was supposed to be easy? I worked my ass off daily to prove myself and to prove I belonged where I was for reasons that had nothing to do with my last name. I constantly tried to get out from the shadow it cast over me. Sometimes it came so naturally and other times, it was a fucking impossible task. Maybe whatever it was I had with Sookie was like that. The tool had time on his side, he had devotion he didn't deserve, he had history and promises Sookie had wanted to believe in on his side.

But I was the bigger man and it was only a matter of time before he was lost in the shadow I could cast.

I didn't know what Sookie wanted, but I didn't need to know. Whether I wanted to or not, I cared about her. Her pull on me had been instantaneous and important. She had made me happy. She had made me feel more than I had felt in… wow, fuck, _ever_. I didn't know if I'd ever feel that way about someone else. I didn't know if I _could _feel that way about someone else ever again, but what she had given me wasn't going to be wasted or forgotten by me.

It might've meant nothing to her, but it meant everything to me.

But I couldn't even let myself think it meant nothing to her, could I? It had been easy to feel like a fucking doormat, to feel like I had been used in the same way I had used so many, but that wasn't Sookie. She wasn't like that. For fuck's sake, I was the second man she had slept with in her entire life, and the first one, she had loved enough to agree to marry him. She had given me a part of herself that she obviously protected, because I doubted finding a willing partner was much of a problem for her.

I had been thinking all about her words and not at all about her actions.

Her words had told me she was happily engaged and completely uninterested in me, but her actions had her ripping buttons off my shirt when I kissed her. Her words had told me to get the hell away from her after she had caught Bill cheating, but once I was gone, she had come to me. Her words had told me she wanted to take things slow, but she had been able to find peace and comfort enough to sleep only when she had curled up to me. Her words had told me she had doubts about ending her engagement, but her actions had told me the chance at us was enough for her to remove the ring from her finger. Her words had said she wanted to give me space, but she had moved a week's worth of stuff into my house. And her words had said the tool would be hers to love her whenever she wanted, but her face had been shocked and horrified she had let herself hurt me.

That meant something.

I pulled up outside of Tray's house and he turned as best he could in the small seat to face me. "You gonna be alright gettin' back to Shreveport?"

I nodded. "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

He opened the passenger side door. "For the record, I'm gonna tell Jason you said bein' in the Corvette with me is a shitton better than bein' with him in the back of his truck."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, which I was pretty sure what Tray had been going for. My face had been locked down for most of our journey. "Don't do that, you'd only hurt his poor little feelings, and really, I don't need to be in trouble with him. Right now, the only thing stopping me from getting down on one knee and asking him to be Mrs. Northman is the sex he'd expect to have with me after."

Tray laughed and shook his head. "Thanks for that partin' mental picture. What do I owe you for that?" Without warning, he punched me in the arm, returning my favor. "You can keep the change, asshole." He climbed out of the car, gave my baby a nice long pat while he sighed in longing, and closed the door.

I pulled away from Tray's, turning around to head back to the highway I had so recently exited and make the drive to Shreveport. While I drove, my hand moved repeatedly from the steering wheel to the phone resting between the seats, but I always went back to the steering wheel. I wasn't afraid to make the call, I just didn't know what purpose it could serve. Sookie had made an art out of wounding with her words and in this case, I'd have nothing but them to go on.

I was over half way back to Shreveport when I finally made the call, dropping the phone to the vacated passenger seat. She answered on the first ring. "Eric," she breathed into her phone in a way my body recognized before my brain could yell at it to be indifferent. If this turned into a battle of the heads, the one on my shoulder was going to lose just like it always did. Maybe a phone call had been a much better idea than I had realized. "Are you there?"

"I am here," I answered while simultaneously wishing my blood to flow in a different direction than the way it was all heading. "Uh… just focused on traffic."

What the hell was wrong with me? I could do better than that. That was an awful lie and I knew it at once. So did she. "It's almost midnight."

"Are you driving on the highway right now?"

There was a pause on her end of the line. "No, I'm in bed. _It's almost midnight_."

"Then you don't know that it's not traffic. For the purpose of this conversation, I am distracted by traffic on the highway at midnight."

She laughed into the phone a little. "Okay then." She paused for a second and I didn't feel it was to let me speak. "Pam is here."

Well, that got my attention. "Are you missing any limbs?" It didn't hurt to check, just in case I wanted to park in my garage.

She sighed. "Not yet, but I probably deserve to be. She brought me my stuff. She said she packed it up without telling you-"

I took a deep breath and interrupted. "If you want me to pity you, let's just establish now that it isn't going to happen. I don't want to be pitied either, for that matter."

"I didn't mean what I said, Eric. It just came out. Lorena is such a bitch and I was so angry. I wanted to hurt her, not you." She sighed. "I don't even know why I said it."

"Tray thinks you need closure," I offered. My mother had forced me to see enough psychologists growing up I was familiar with the idea, even if a part of me thought it was bullshit. "He thinks that you need to talk to the tool."

"And what do you think?"

We asked way too many loaded questions on the phone. This one didn't invoke the same kind of reaction the others had though. "I think it's your life and you need to do with it what you want. Beyond that, what I think, what Tray thinks, what Bill thinks, what Jason thinks, what Pam thinks, what _anyone _thinks shouldn't weigh into your decisions at all. This is about you, your past, and your future."

"And what about you? Are you part of my past or my future?"

"To be determined," I answered honestly. "I'm a part of your present, in one way or another, which is what you should be most concerned about. Beyond that, you probably know the answer to that question better than I do."

She sniffled into the phone. "I want to make this- what's between you and me- right again."

I felt something in my chest unclench. There were more knots where that came from, but it was a small relief. Almost a start. "Why?"

From the sounds she was making, I could tell she was crying. Hard. I hoped her phone was water resistant. "Because it felt right," she answered in between tiny noises that I didn't like the sound of. I felt another knot in my chest loosen. I had been afraid I was the only one who felt that way. "Even saying what I did to try to hurt Lorena felt wrong, without even knowin' you were hearing it."

"That's not a bad start," I admitted after thinking it over for a minute. It was something to go on. I could work with that. "So what would you like to do to try to make things right?"

She blew her nose. I made a face and tried not to laugh. After Alcide had Maria-Star move in, he had complained about little, everyday things that had ruined the perception of perfection he had managed to hold the entire time they had been dating. With Sookie, I didn't feel like that'd be an issue. It was like she was trying to get anything that could scare me off out of the way right from the beginning. She wasn't doing a half bad job. I just really was a stubborn asshole.

"I think I do need to talk to Bill face-to-face," she finally answered after recomposing herself. A big part of me- a selfish part of me- had been hoping she really didn't want to, but I didn't voice that. It wasn't up to me. If she wanted to talk to Bill, she would. I'd rather know about it than be in the dark and it wasn't really up to me.

"Okay," I agreed. "Then we can reevaluate where we stand after you do that."

"I want you to go with me."

I glanced over at the phone while taking my exit ramp. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Sookie. The tool and I have some strong feelings about one another that you're kind of the reason for. They don't leave us with the best of rapport. I'd rather chew broken glass than have any kind of prolonged interaction with him. There are sexually transmitted diseases I would choose knowing personally over chit chat with him." Especially when he might end up with the chance to gloat. Sign me up for any alternative, _please_.

"I want you to hear what I have to say to him," she responded and I sighed. "And I want him to know you've heard what I have to say." I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "If you don't want to, I understand, but I really want you to go with me."

I rubbed my forehead with one hand while navigating the familiar streets of Shreveport and sighed again. I was going to stick with the policy of honesty, whether she wanted it or not. "You know, you're kind of in the habit of making a fool out of me. I'm not very enthusiastic about that. The last time the three of us were near one another, you threw up on me. That sticks with a person… and _to _a person actually. Just when he's surfaced in conversation, you've abandoned me after shouting and causing a scene at a café and you kind of made me look like a fool in front of my colleagues today. I don't want to keep putting myself in a position where I'm going to be your punch line. I've done enough to deserve a lot of shit from a lot of people, but I don't think I deserve it repeatedly from you."

She sniffled into the phone. Fuck, I hated women crying. No, that wasn't true. Usually I'd either laugh or be immune. I hated _this_ woman crying. "You don't," she agreed quietly. "I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking you to trust me. Please, Eric."

"I need you to know I have next to no reason to trust you."

"So your answer is no then." It sounded like the very thought broke her.

Fuck me up a tree. I just _knew_ I was going to regret this. "No, I'll do it."

There was a long moment of pause and then some more sniffling. How could such a tiny girl hold so many unshed tears? "You will?"

I pulled into my empty driveway and parked my car, killing the engine. Did I want to do this? Not a chance in hell. I'd rather have dental surgery performed with no tool other than a rusty spork. Even if I wanted nothing to do with Sookie anymore, I wouldn't have let her go through the meeting alone. I didn't trust the tool, I didn't trust bitchface, but I wouldn't let her face either of them on her own if I could help it.

"I will, but it has to be in a public place, for everyone's sake. Something during a lunch hour and during the workweek would be best, when Lorena won't be an issue. If you have to, arrange for something at Northman & Davis. My office or a conference room can be used. At least there would be security readily available if it was needed and he wouldn't be able to walk in with any kind of a weapon." I wasn't scared for myself at all. I was pretty sure the tool would do damn near anything to get Sookie back though.

"That's probably a good idea. I can make those arrangements." She sounded slightly less sad. I wasn't sure what to make of that. "It means a lot to me that you're trusting me with this, Eric."

I trusted her actions so much more than her words. "Prove it."

"I intend to."

I was pretty sure I had never wanted anything more.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter than the last few, but it needed to be here like this. **

**As always, thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites/everything. It hasn't escaped my notice that there are a lot more of them than there were before my last chapter.**

**I think I responded to all the messages in my inbox about it, but in case I missed any, I'll just say I had no idea it was so rare to have a guy do this. I read the books at the prompting of the woman in my life, thought Eric was a brilliant and complex character Charlaine Harris stumbled upon by chance and really never fully did justice, and that Alan Ball then often butchered, and an online friend (female) challenged me to "put up or shut up." I was led here by her. I figured I was probably in the minority as a guy, but I didn't realize I'd be more like a novelty. **

**I'm flattered though and find it kind of funny. Whatever reason you may have started reading, thank you for doing so. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**That being said, I really am brand new to this fan fiction stuff and do intend on sticking around. I've been writing this story for a month now, and I'm learning everything as I go with no previous knowledge of what's out there (I had to Google what some of the abbreviations used around here mean so I knew how and when to use them, I was that clueless). If anyone wants to recommend information or stories to read, feel free to clue me in. I don't want to stick out anymore than necessary. **

**And the previous sentence feels like a joke just waiting to happen...  
**


	16. Chapter 16: For What It's Worth

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen - For What It's Worth

Once again, I was tortured by dreams of Sookie.

When I woke up, my comfortable and familiar bed felt strangely empty and cold. Pam had succeeded in erasing Sookie's presence from my room, but she couldn't do anything to change or ease the void that had been created by her sudden absence. Having her in my home hadn't felt like an intrusion, it had just felt _right._ I was finding not having her in my home and not having her at my side felt _wrong._ Even though I didn't want such a thing, Sookie was the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep and the first thing I thought of when waking.

But I didn't wake without hope.

I wasn't sure I had really fully grasped it before, but I had invested a lot in Sookie without a second thought. I had given her full access to every facet of my life, I had listened to her, I had supported her, I had even bled for her. I allowed myself to feel things for her that were so far outside my comfort zone, I couldn't even fully identify what it was I felt. I had laid it all on the line and let her know what she meant to me as best I could. I'd do it all again in a single heartbeat if I knew she'd do the same for me. That was exactly what I needed. I _needed _to know she would do the same for me.

And that made me feel needy as hell. _Fuck_.

The truth was, I had nothing to compare this to. Sookie had got in under my skin in a way I had never experienced before. When she made me feel high, it was the greatest fucking feeling in the world, but the lows felt so damn awful, I was constantly left wondering why the hell I was putting myself through this. Everything I had ever felt or experienced before felt muted and insignificant by comparison. If she rejected me, my world would go on spinning, I'd get by just fine, but I didn't know if it'd feel like living at all.

"Good morning, big brother," Pam greeted me from the kitchen when I was already heading to the front door to leave for work. "I know you're not thinking about leaving me standing here holding a cup of coffee for you, are you?" She successfully had stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned around very slowly, so whoever was holding the gun to my sister's head didn't get jumpy from a quick and sudden movement and pull the trigger before we could negotiate the terms of her release.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"You're so very clever in the mornings," she stated flatly with a roll of her eyes. The high heeled shoes she wore inappropriately before nine in the morning echoed as she walked toward me, mug of coffee held out to me expectantly. I took the ceramic vessel with some obvious hesitation, bringing it to my nose to sniff the contents carefully while she looked on. Her eyebrow arched at the action. "You're supposed to drink it, not have nasal intercourse with it."

"Snorting this scalding liquid would probably hurt me less than drinking it," I thought aloud. "What did you put in it? Ex-lax? A fifth of Jack?"

"Nothing," she insisted, trying to fake an innocence she hadn't been able to claim since she was maybe ten years old. "It's just coffee… and maybe a crushed up Midol or two."

I narrowed my eyes and took a drink. "It seems I'm not the only one clever at this hour of the morning." She preened like a fucking peacock at the backhanded compliment. Pam would take any compliment, whether it was real, fake, legitimate, or involuntary. She was the master of hearing what she wanted to. "What is this about? You already have my credit card numbers. Do you need a kidney or something?"

She tried to look affronted. "Can't I just do something nice for you for no reason and without being asked without there being an ulterior motive behind it?"

I took another drink and considered before shaking my head. "Based on past experiences, I'm going to have to say no. This would be the first time."

"That is so untrue," she insisted, and I challenged her with a lift of my brow. Her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes looking up as she tried to come up with something. I laughed quietly into the mug of coffee, but not quietly enough. She shot me a look that would have made a less immune man wince or possibly duck for cover. After it was obvious I wasn't backing down, she huffed. "Fine. I was hoping you would tell me what we're going to do about this whole thing."

"What we're going to do?" I repeated, not following my sister's line of thought. "What we're going to do about what whole thing?"

"About She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she answered, her tone annoyed for having to say it. I still didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. She must have put the Jack Daniels in her own mug of coffee. I was jealous. "Sookie."

"_We're_ not doing anything," I answered, holding the half drank coffee out to her, uninterested in further consuming her bribe. "It's between her and I, Pam." And maybe the tool, too, but he wasn't worth a mention now or ever. "It has nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that to me? How dare you say that to me?" she asked and I was caught off guard by the sincerity and the hurt in her voice. "After everything I told you in the hospital, you have no right to say that to me. I never would have let her into this house if I would have known she would turn around and do this to us. I never would have given you my blessing."

I blinked at her with the kind of dumbfounded expression Jason wore when he tried to do simple math in his head. Her words had caught me off guard and without even thinking about it, I was walking past her- coffee mug still in hand- back into the kitchen to sink down onto one of the stools around my breakfast bar and in the opposite direction I was supposed to be heading. I needed a moment to puzzle this out… and a shitton more coffee.

I had needed time to myself after the words Sookie had spoke to another in the heat of the moment. I hadn't really taken time to consider the actions of everyone else. I was consumed with what they meant to me and where I went from them, and where Sookie and I went from them. My vision had been narrow and self-absorbed. I wouldn't apologize for that. I had every right to feel bad for myself and to be annoyed at how pushy everyone around me seemed to be. I hadn't really considered _why_ they had done as they did. I had recognized that the drama affected and placed them in the middle of an uncomfortable situation, but it was more than that.

Tray was a good fucking friend. I needed to do something for that man above and beyond what normally would have sufficed. Why hadn't I really listened or thanked him for what he had done? Alcide knew what it was like to be in a storybook romance, but Tray knew relationships. He had seen the highs and he knew the dangers better than any of us. He had had the good, and he had seen it all be taken away from him by the one he trusted above all others. I didn't know a damn thing about what I was getting myself into, but he did, and he was telling me I hadn't had it all taken away from me, even if I felt like I had.

Tray was a fucking rock star.

But then there was Pam. I had A-S-Sumed she had removed Sookie's things so quickly to spare me from the reminder, but I hadn't considered the possibility that she may have done it because it bothered _her._ There were few things Pam held sacred, but family was one of them. For as tough of a time as she gave me, I knew she would do anything for me. She was my sister, my best friend, and my mother hen, and she had been willing to share me with Sookie because she wanted to be those things to Sookie as well. She was redrawing the maps of what she considered "hers" to include this woman who had been a complete stranger because it felt right to her too. She had given up a piece of me she wouldn't get back- a piece _I _couldn't get back- because she believed Sookie was meant to have it and would protect it like she would have. She had invited Sookie into my home- something she considered hers as well- because that was what family did. Now, she felt betrayed.

"Pam," I began carefully, after looking up to her after staring sightlessly at the cupboards and setting the cup of coffee down. "Can I ask you a question?" She considered it silently for a long second before nodding for me to proceed. "Do you really think she meant it? Do you really think she's eager to run back to the tool?"

She shook her head defiantly. "Whether or not she meant it isn't the point in-"

"Answer, please. I really need you to answer this question." I wanted to know. I needed to know. My sister had successfully seen more than I ever seemed to. Her opinion mattered to me over everyone else.

She sighed before sitting down on the stool across from me. "Who would go back to that, Eric? Who would want _that _back? Even without having someone like you to go home to, once you've shed 180 pounds of pale, unsightly, undesirable weight, you don't try to get it back. But that's not the point-"

"It is the point, Pam. I'm not saying the situation is okay, but neither one of us can condemn her for this. I say you're a bitch on a daily basis… and you are." She actually smiled, accepting it as a compliment. "You tell me I need Midol and put me through hell no one else could ever get away with constantly." Again, she smiled, proud of that. I shot her a look that left her smirking. "We know that no matter what the other may say or do, we have one another's love and loyalty. If she wants to fix this, we have to give her the benefit of the doubt on this one." I was telling myself as much as I was telling her. Another knot in my chest seemed to untie itself. "She hasn't had years to prove herself or to build that level of confidence and trust."

"But-"

"But nothing," I interrupted. "She's in the middle of a shitstorm- I know, I'm there too- and there isn't a fucking umbrella to be found. She told me she wants to make this right and I'm giving her the chance. You need to give her that chance as well. If you gave up on me every time I fucked up-"

"She's not you," she interrupted.

"And thank the fucking gods for that," I finished for her before taking a deep breath. "I still like her Pam. She's important to me." I couldn't deny that.

"I don't want her to hurt you," she stated quietly and I knew she was talking about herself as well, at least in part.

"Do you think she wants to hurt me?"

"You mean outside of the bedroom?" Pam asked, and I quirked an eyebrow up. I looked around the kitchen. I think I missed the road sign telling me we were changing directions on a fucking dime. "Don't tell me that sweet Southern belle act carries on in the sack because I won't believe it for a minute. She's a spanker, isn't she? I kind of have her pegged as a biter too."

Hello, speechlessness. I ran my hands over my face. "Believe it or not, that answered my question," I decided. If she had to deflect, I knew how she felt. I stood from the stool and rounded over to her side, leaning down to give her a kiss on the top of the head. "And we're still not having that conversation."

"When are we having it?"

"We can get around to it when I'm dead," I answered while heading for the front door.

"I'll save the date and confirm it with your assistant then," she called after me. Smartass. I had never been happier to leave home in order to go to work than I was right now. I was glad to have the front door closed behind me before the smirk on my face had the chance to betray me.

I was running a little late by the time I reached Northman & Davis. I didn't stop to chat with security and I commandeered the first available elevator, silently daring anyone who had been waiting impatiently ahead of me to say word one. Power trips were not overrated. I pulled my phone out on the ride to my level and was in the middle of checking messages when the door opened. I walked forward automatically without taking my eyes off the screen.

"Good morning, Mr. Northman," Sookie's voice called, and like Pavlov's dog, I abandoned what I was doing in order to look at her. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. There was my angel. She was wearing red today. It wasn't just any red dress though. I knew this red dress. I had seen it at dinner this very week. I had been _extremely _close to it. I remembered the way it felt with the fabric of the skirt bunched around my arm while I explored what was underneath it. I knew for a fact that this red dress looked _perfect _on my bedroom floor.

Distracting. The memories my brain was urgently calling upon were fucking _phenomenal_.

My minx. That was a fucking _brilliant _move.

I hadn't stepped out of the elevator far enough. The doors collided into my shoulders and I cleared my throat as they began retracting before stepping fully onto the level and lifting my eyes to her face. She was wearing more makeup than her fresh, beautiful face normally required. I tried not to think about what she was concealing. If I saw her bruised, I was likely to bruise someone myself. There were a few deeper scratches that hadn't been so easily hidden and her lip was a little swollen, but she seemed in good shape. I could only imagine what Lorena looked like.

I let a faint smile cross my lips as I reached her desk. Her eyes revealed her nervousness as she held a coffee out to me. I glanced around, noting Amelia sitting at her desk an office over watching the pair of us like Mrs. Fortenberry watched Jason's yard on Saturdays. "Good morning, indeed," I offered while taking the cup of coffee. "If you don't mind me saying- or even if you do- you look very nice today, Miss Stackhouse. Red is a good color on you."

The color from her dress was echoed in her cheeks and she offered me a small, hesitant, guilty smile. "Do you like it?" Her voice sounded nervous. Did she think I'd yell at her for the reminder? I probably deserved her lack of faith in me as much as she deserved my lack of faith in her. We needed to have fewer discrepancies and far more makeup sex. Considering how tight my pants felt at the moment, we couldn't get to the makeup sex soon enough.

"Very much so." Her smile became less hesitant. "It actually reminds me of this woman who broke into my house to cook me dinner this one time."

She laughed lightly. I felt something in my chest unclench at the sound. It was becoming easier to breathe. "And how did that turn out, Mr. Northman?"

"Quite well. It all ends with her coming on top. I mean, with her coming _out_ on top."

Her cheeks turned as bright red as the fabric that hung to her delicious curves. She looked over to Amelia's desk, checking to see if her friend and roommate could hear us. Even though my sister's special "friend" was staring, she didn't acknowledge she could hear anything. When Sookie finally looked back to me, confident we hadn't been heard, her cheeks hadn't ceased their blushing, but she smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure that's what you meant." Pam would be proud. Her sarcasm was coming along nicely.

"Not at all," I conceded. "But try to prove it isn't."

She raised an eyebrow at the challenge, looking me in the eyes before her gaze lowered pointedly. "I'm pretty sure I could, but I don't think this is the time or place for it. You'd probably object too."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You think so?"

"It's a mystery."

"I love a good mystery," I decided before gesturing to my office. "Messages and schedule in five, Miss Stackhouse?"

She nodded her head, giving me a small smile. "It's a date, Mr. Northman."

She was going to be the death of me.

The thought was echoing through my head as I took a seat behind my desk and took a drink from the cup of coffee she had yet to get wrong. There was a part of me- a small part of me- that wanted to take back what had just happened between us. The bigger part of me was content to bitchslap the shit out of the smaller part.

Things between us just worked in a strange, miserable, wonderful way.

We weren't okay… not yet, anyway, but I couldn't help but think we could be if we worked on it. There was this potent and rare something that had been between us from the very beginning. She was my sun, and I was locked into her gravitational pull. I didn't want to be set free. I just wanted to work together, with one another, for one another. I wanted her to burn me with her touch and not to burn me with giant fuck yous.

Sookie pulled me from my thoughts of her as she walked into my office, pausing at the door to look between the wooden barricade and me. "You can close it," I informed her with a small smile. I wondered if I'd regret that. She took the seat across the desk from me and as she did, I noticed a long scratch on one of her arms. She caught my stare and hid the scratch immediately. I had a feeling she would have rather I stared at her tits. "We look like we could've been in the same car crash," I thought aloud as my eyes went from her arm to her face.

"I think we have been," she stated quietly.

That pretty much said it all.

"Sookie, I-"

"Eric, I-"

We both stopped, laughing at ourselves, even though it was a little difficult to do with the amount of tension that was hanging in the air. We both looked at one another, trying to decide who would speak first when she jumped in. "Let me," she began, and I nodded. I could wait my turn. I could be patient.

Who the hell was I kidding? That was such bullshit. There were toddlers with more self-restraint than I had.

"No, let me," I interrupted before she even managed to get another word out. Her mouth, which had been open to begin whatever she had to say closed and she nodded her head and gestured for me to continue. I took a deep breath. This wasn't easy for me. It wasn't something I did often. Or ever. "I owe you an apology." She looked surprised. "Not for what I said last night, necessarily. It was the truth. I'm not really sure where I fit into your world. I get a lot of mixed messages. I need you to show me where I fit in and how."

"I want to do that," she assured me. It did reassure me. I offered her a smile.

"I owe you an apology because I did something I don't do. I ran. I've hated when you've run and told you as much, yet I did it myself. I wanted to think, which I did a lot of, and which I needed to do, but that doesn't make it okay or the right thing to have done in the way that I did it. I shouldn't have avoided you, even if I thought it was what was best for both of us in the moment. That's not how I deal with things. It's not how I'm going to start dealing with things. You shouldn't have had to work to get me to talk to you. It shouldn't have taken an intervention by Tray. I don't know where we stand, but I want you to know I don't plan on doing that to you again in the future," I concluded. Sookie's eyes were watery. I winced a little. "Please don't cry. I hate when you cry."

She laughed lightly while sniffling and got up from her chair. "I can't help it," she informed me while rounding my desk. I turned in my desk chair and her arms wrapped around my neck before she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't frantic and desperate. It wasn't urgent and unrelenting. That didn't stop it from making me burn from the inside out just like it always did though. Her lips left mine, but she didn't pull away. She rested her forehead against my own. "I don't get this way around other people."

I lifted my hand to her cheek to wipe away a stray tear and she pulled away from me just enough for that. "Just I make you cry on a regular basis? It's not a goal of mine, I really don't mean to do-"

She moved one of her hands from my back to my lips, covering them and silencing me in the process. This was becoming a habit of hers. "It's a good thing," she insisted. "I haven't felt like this before. I feel stupid for thinkin' it was okay I didn't feel like this before." She couldn't see it, but I was smiling a little behind her palm. "I should've known it was all wrong."

She looked at me for a response. I don't know what she was expecting when her hand was over my mouth as it was. Poetry or something profound wasn't fucking happening. "Go on," I mumbled from behind her hold and she laughed.

She took a deep breath and pulled her hand away from my mouth while pulling away from me entirely. She took a seat on my desk, crossing her legs over one another as she settled onto the wooden surface. Her hands rested to either side of her, one right next to the coffee she had gotten for me. I wanted to get my coffee this way every day from now until retirement.

"I know I said it last night, but I'm so sorry. None of it should've happened. Yesterday was just such a shock. Lorena never liked me, I understand why now, but I've never seen her like this, and I've never seen Bill more clearly either… and that is _not_ a good thing. What happened- I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't the time or place. Sayin' what I did, it was just like callin' her a name. I didn't mean the words, I don't care if any part of 'em might be true or not. You never should have had to hear it, and I'm going to show you where we stand when Bill comes into the office today."

I nodded my head. "Okay. Then we'll move forward from… Did you say _today_?"

She nodded her head back at me. "Today. I want to move on. I figured the way to do that meant it should be done as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

Well, the reasoning was great, but did I want to see the tool today? Fuck no. "You're supposed to deliver news like that in that way that completely distracts me from the news you're delivering."

She lifted her hands to her shoulders and traced her way down her frame while kicking her crossed legs a little. Fuck. She really was calculating. I should have known to expect more. "I tried. I didn't want to invade your space more than you wanted me to right now."

"I'd have preferred a little extra space invading for that particular news," I admitted, running a hand over my face. I peeked out behind my hand for a moment. "But it wasn't a bad effort for the workplace, I suppose. Feel free to expand upon this in the future."

She giggled a little and I felt like another weight had been lifted from me. She pulled my hand away from running through my hair in frustration. "I'll be sure to do that, Mr. Northman." She reached over to the other side of the desk, grabbing the message slips she had brought in with her and placed them in my hand before leaning forward to kiss the top of my head. From my vantage point, I had the best view in the house. "He'll be here at 12:30."

"That's excellent," I stated without even thinking about it. My mind was on twin peaks. She sat back up suddenly before standing from my desk and heading to the door with a smirk. She had almost slipped through it before I caught on. Son of a… "_Much _better that time, Sookie."

"Thank you, Mr. Northman. I do want to please you." _Fuck_.

I couldn't even complain about the tool's impending visit after that.

It was difficult to focus on work. Besides the obvious condition Sookie had such an easy time afflicting me with every time she so much as entered my office to deliver something, every minute that ticked by felt like I was closer to some very devastating bomb detonating. Sookie had assured me she wanted things to be right between us, that she saw nothing for herself with him, but I was concerned. Seeing Lorena had brought out things in Sookie she seemed ashamed of now. I was worried what seeing Bill might bring out in her.

Despite telling her I had no reason to trust her, I _did_ trust her. Maybe I was a little senseless. Maybe I was just a little in love. I didn't know if I could think about _that_ possibility though. I was definitely in lust and I was confident Sookie returned that much. It was heated, crazy, and if the injuries we were both sporting said anything about it, dangerous. We still wanted it though. She would never have that with a frigid, uptight douchecicle like Compton.

And even though I hadn't liked the idea of being in a room with Sookie and Bill, I was glad I had agreed to it. This was between the two of them. Sookie wanted me there, but I'd be the fly on the wall. I wanted to see them interact with one another and see how things were between them. In all the times I had seen them together, they had been separated by some invisible divide. When they had been around me and the guys, Sookie had been relaxed and talkative while the tool had been silent, uncomfortable, and judgmental. When they had been at Sophie-Anne's fundraiser, Sookie had been left out of the discussion, kept as silent arm candy, while the tool had networked. And then at the bathroom…

Well, I just didn't want to think about that.

It would have been easy to focus on nothing but the clock, but I didn't let myself dick around the office while waiting for the inevitable encounter. I spoke to Mr. Cataliades once more, and he agreed to stop in after my lunch hour. Considering he had read the reports and had asked me more than a few questions, he was looking forward to meeting Sookie. He called her and the trouble that seemed to follow her "spirited." Coincidentally, he was the master of the understatement.

I placed an obligatory call to my father's office to inform him Stan had campaigned persistently for my relocation, but that I just wasn't interested. He spent a little while informing me I was a stubborn ass (true) and senseless (only partially true). When he realized that wouldn't work, he took to bribery, but I wasn't changing my tune. Instead of admitting defeat, he dropped the subject after promising to revisit it later in order to interrogate me on Stan's visit and the LeClerq deal before telling me he'd need me in Dallas "temporarily" for a "project" I was pretty sure he hadn't come up with yet.

The man never asked me how I was or what was new, even out of courtesy. When I mentioned Pam at one point, he asked me if she was my new bitch.

When Sam had arrived at my office, I had been relieved to have an excuse to end the call my father had no choice but to accept. Of course, I only turned around and called the Dallas office again for Stan so we could discuss the LeClerq deal. I avoided any mention of having left Stan with Sophie-Anne and he didn't offer any information except to say that it was good to be home and that he had missed Isabel very much, even if it had only been 24 hours. I tried not to read anything into that and just hoped I wouldn't be getting a call from a curious wife checking on an alibi anytime soon.

It was a little after noon when we had finished up the phone call with the Dallas office and Sam took me up on my offer to stuck around for a little to shoot the bull. It was too close to tool time for me to get anything more done. "Amelia better keep herself in a bubble," he joked while I handed him . "The whole level's going to wind up looking like we're in some secret fight club."

"Stop right there," I warned. "You know better than that. We can't talk about it." He laughed. "You didn't walk away in such bad shape."

He ran a hand over his cheek. There was a nice sized bruise on it, but with the way those claws had been swiping around, he was lucky it wasn't worse. "Small price to pay for being the meat in a sandwich of women."

"No kidding. I've heard some guys pay top dollar for that kind of treatment. I can't quote you a price. I'd have to Jason."

"I met him yesterday," he began, but paused. I could see there was more he wanted to say, but he stopped himself there, shaking his head. "I was lucky. I could've ended up like the driver, curled up in the fetal position and crying for my mama. Claudine would've killed me first and asked questions later if I came home from work saying I was in the middle of a catfight and after, my balls hurt." I laughed. "As it was, she thought I was gallant."

"Above the belt, you're a hero. Below the belt, you're a dog, Sam."

He nodded his head. "Yep, something like that." He ran his hands through his hair and looked around my office. I could feel it coming before he continued. "You know, Sookie cried the whole way to the clinic." I shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch, but shook my head that I hadn't known. "I kept trying to get the doctors to give her something for pain once we got there. That only seemed to make her cry harder." From the face he made, I could tell Sam liked women crying about as much as I did. "She explained the situation to me."

"Oh." I didn't have a better response than that. I didn't know what to say.

"I know it's none of my business, and you may not want to hear it, but for what it's worth, she was a lot more upset about what she had said and what you heard than she was about seeing her engagement ring on the other woman's hand. Once I got her out to the parking lot, she was embarrassed it had affected her at all and that she had to leave you and Mr. Davis in the middle of things. She didn't shed a tear until we were in the car leaving without you."

I took a moment to consider that. The last knot that had been tied around me since the previous afternoon seemed to fall away. "It's worth more than you might think, Sam. Thanks for letting me know."

He nodded his head. "You still have a plus one for the fourth of July or should I tell the kids the giant seven year old will be hanging out with them all night?"

I laughed. "You can't tell them that whether I do or not. My parents have a strict nine o'clock bedtime on me or I get no dessert or cartoons for a week." I reached over from my spot on the couch and knocked on my own office door.

Half a minute later Sookie opened it from the other side, looking a little confused. It probably didn't help that both Sam and I were staring at her. She looked back and forth between us. "Did you knock on the door from the inside?" I nodded. "Do you know how a door works, Mr. Northman?"

"You can explain the finer points of it to me later or write me a memo or something. Maybe email a copy to Pam because she sure doesn't understand it. Anyway, since you're here now despite me knocking on my door, would you like to go to a fourth of July cookout with me at Sam's house? It's kind of a tradition every year and I've never taken anyone-"

"Every year, he hangs out at the kid's table, teaches my children words they shouldn't know, then gives them money to tell my wife I did it when she yells at them for using them."

"Fuck off, Sam," I laughed before looking back to Sookie. "He's exaggerating. I only did that one year. Would you?"

She looked between Sam and I before half turning towards me, as if the two of us were going to be capable of having a private conversation with him two feet away. "Are you sure you want to ask me to something in the future right now?" I knew why she was asking. I had said whether I appeared in her future would depend on how the ostrich wrangling went. After Sam's words, for what it was worth, I was going to have a little faith. I nodded and she smiled. If I didn't know better, I'd think something had just unknotted in her chest. "Then I'd like that very much."

"We'll be glad to have you, Sookie," Sam offered while he got to his feet. "And the kids will be devastated no one will listen to their recounting of every Disney show and movie ever made."

"Get the hell out of my office, Merlotte." He laughed and ducked out of the room, narrowly avoiding the magazine I tossed at his head. Sookie picked it up off the floor and returned it to it's proper place before moving to stand in front of me. I rested my head against the back of the couch and looked up at her. It was a sight I could get used to. It was a sight I couldn't imagine depriving myself of. "Thank you."

"For ruinin' some kids Fourth of July?" I laughed and nodded. "Why haven't you gone with anyone?"

I shrugged once. "There's never been anyone worth taking before."

She smiled brightly. "You're lucky my brother didn't hear that. He'd be crushed."

"Our little secret."

She nodded and then tried to rein her smile in a little. I wanted her to stop that immediately. I liked it just the way it was. "Why did you ask me now?"

"Because I hoped you'd say yes."

Her arms moved to my shoulders as she sat down on my lap, straddling it, facing me. My arms wrapped around her waist. It was where they belonged. "It was an easy yes to give."

I didn't think about the fact that the door to the room was wide open and I didn't think about the fact that we were both at work when Sookie's lips crashed against mine. I just didn't want it to stop. I didn't even want it to slow. Her fingers threaded into my hair while my lips parted hers, our tongues meeting, fighting, dancing. My hands trailed over her back as her teeth nipped at my bottom lip. I was calculating the distance to my desk while trying not to groan loud enough to have someone passing by check if I needed a doctor.

Sookie was making noises of her own, noises I really liked hearing, especially as her body rocked against me. Her breath against my face burned me in the best way possible. Her hand trailed from my the back of my neck forward and she gripped my tie, her tiny hand wrapping around the fabric as she pulled me forward, closer to her, muffling the sounds of appreciation we were both trying to suppress but just couldn't with one another's lips. There was need in this kiss. There was desire. I didn't know if something that was so heated could ever cool off.

My hand moved from her back to her breast, fingers trailing the curve of it over her dress and she shivered at the touch, just before a disapproving throat clearing interrupted the paradise I was amid. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. _Motherfucker._ Was it too soon to call security?

I opened my eyes as Sookie laughed quietly and attempted to disentangle her hand from my tie. I looked at her face first, uninterested in anyone else in the room… and was surprised to find there wasn't a hint of embarrassment present. I looked over to the intruder who was standing stiffly and uncomfortably, showing obvious signs of how flustered he was… and there was a baby in his arms.

"What the hell is that thing doing in my office?" I asked once Sookie had stood from my lap and smoothed out her skirt. She walked over to the door and closed it behind Bill while directing him to the chair Sam had just been it. I'd have to burn it after this.

"Watch your language. It's a baby, Eric," Sookie scolded while waving her fingers at the tiny human and cooing quietly. "I wanted to meet her."

"I wasn't talking about the baby. I have no problem with kids. I was talking about the thing holding the baby."

Bill snarled at me (or wheezed, I couldn't really tell from the noise) while Sookie gave me a look that clearly read: tsk, tsk.

_Fly on the wall. Fly on the wall. Fly on the wall._ It was going to be so difficult to behave myself. I pursed my lips together, willing them to stay closed. I could this…

"I wish you would have informed me Eric was going to be here." He over annunciated my name. Somehow it picked up a couple letters and syllables when he said it. "I wouldn't have brought Judith along and exposed her to his mannerisms if I would have known."

Sookie pulled her hand away from the young child before taking a seat beside me on the couch. I rested my arm behind her, and she pulled it closer to her. "It kinda sucks when other people make decisions for you that effect you and yours, doesn't it? Or when they only tell you half the story?"

Bill frowned and shifted Judith between his arms. He was sitting so stiffly, I found myself hoping the pole up his ass didn't damage the seat of my leather chair. "If the purpose of this meeting was to give you an opportunity to flaunt your inappropriate little affair, you've succeeded and I see no reason to continue it-"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "You're gonna stay in that chair until I say otherwise. I'm not _flaunting_ my inappropriate _affair_, Bill Compton. I'm a single woman in a monogamous relationship with a single man." So we _were _in a relationship. I'd have to thank her for defining it- at least a little- when I was allowed to speak again. "We are free to show one another any affection we want to. You are flaunting the fruits of your _inappropriate _affair."

He looked affronted. He also looked like if he would have been capable of doing it, he'd have hidden the baby. I didn't think he'd be winning any father of the year mugs in the near future. "You asked me to bring her. I thought you would want to get to know her-"

"I wanted to gather the victims of your actions," she corrected. "I don't hold that little girl responsible for what you and Lorena did, but I sure as heck hold you responsible for it. You've deprived that poor little girl of a father. And for what? To maintain the sham that was our engagement?"

"It wasn't a sham. I love you-"

"You have to cut that crap out right now, Bill," she stated firmly. I was finding assertive Sookie pretty fucking hot. Why did Jason, Tray, and I ever attempt to give the tool a talking to? Sookie had us licked. Mmmm. Assertive Sookie licking…

Dammit, pay attention, Northman! I'd file that mental image away for later though.

"You didn't ever love me. People who love one another don't use the other person. They don't lie to the other person every single day. They don't publicly humiliate the other person. They don't make promises they have no intention of keeping. Do you know how many times you made me sick to my stomach feelin' guilty for being so suspicious of you and for feelin' like I couldn't trust you? Do you know how long I wondered what I was doin' wrong for there to be such distance between us? And you let me. You knew how I felt and you just let me go right on feelin' like I was the one to blame. Why?"

His mouth hung open. I was beginning to think of this as his goldfish face. "We had issues, but I was trying to right them…"

"You were tryin' to right them? How were you tryin' to right our issues? Were you righting them when you decided for me we wouldn't have any children? Or maybe when you made me feel like you were givin' everything up to move to Louisiana for me even though it had to be for you? Or maybe it was by screwin' your mistress at a party you went to with me?"

"Sookie, you don't understand, she was blackmailing me and Eric," that over annunciating really bothered me, "had just caused an embarrassing scene and you went to him."

"Actually, I went to her and you walked away," I corrected. "And the only one embarrassed was you. And if anyone caused it, it was my sister, not me." I promptly closed my mouth. _Fly on the wall…_

Bill glared at me, but Sookie didn't allow him the opportunity to speak again. "That's it, right there. It's _always_ someone else's fault. Let me guess, it was my accusin' you of cheatin' that drove you to cheat? Do you want to try that one? Don't think I didn't hear Lorena say the two of you have been having a laugh at my expense "from the beginning." I don't know why you were playin' these games. I think you're delusional enough to actually believe some of your own lies."

"You're being unreasona-"

"Don't you dare say it," she interrupted. "I'm being completely reasonable _now._ Puttin' up with all I did for as long as I did and not just goin' home was the only unreasonable thing I've done. I wish now that I would've."

Bill looked like he was in physical pain. If I would've known this is what would happen when Sookie talked to Bill, I'd have been encouraging it all along. "I know it may not seem like it to you, but I really had no choice in the matter. I was forced-"

"There's always another option, Bill. You chose yours and now, I've chosen mine." There was a finality and certainty in her voice that had the tool holding his breath and me looking at her in silent question. The way she smiled back at me in that moment was more than I could've asked for, wanted, or expected when she asked me to trust her on this.

"Sookie, this isn't like you to be so spiteful and cruel-"

"Don't act like you know me," she stated coldly, her gaze deadest on the man across from us. "And I can't act like I know you. I wanted to feel bad for you, I really did. I wanted to believe that despite hurtin' me and usin' me, that there was a good and decent person in you, but after seein' you take the one thing that represented our whole relationship- my engagement ring- on another woman, I really don't think there is."

"I never thought you'd see it. She didn't give me much say in the matter-"

"I don't care why you did it. I don't want to know. Really, it doesn't matter to me. I challenge you to stop livin' so selfishly though for that little girl right there. You've got someone trustin' you and someone who's been a victim of your selfishness from the day she came into the world. If you don't change and do right by her, I'll be the one callin' protective services. Are we clear on that?"

The tool looked like he had just been sucker punched.

Jason, Tray, Alcide, and I needed Sookie to give _us _lessons in intimidation.

"We're clear," he said stiffly. He looked more pale than I'd ever seen him. "Is there anything else?"

"I think that about covers it," she answered before getting to her feet and moving to the door, pulling it open. "You can be leavin' now. Eric and I have something we need to be finishin'."

Bill swallowed hard and got to his feet while Judith fussed in his arms. He slowly walked to my office door, as if each of his legs weighed a ton. He stepped outside the door, stopping on the other side of it before turning back to face her. "You're angry now, I understand, but I think there's more for us to talk about-"

Judith turned her head to the side and spit up all over his shirt, cutting off his words and filling his face with a look of horror. Sookie looked at me before laughing loudly and swinging the door closed in his face. I couldn't help but laugh right along with her.

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter had quite the assortment of reviews. It was kind of interesting to read. Thanks to everyone who left their thoughts, both negative and positive.**

**Truth was I didn't like leaving things where they were anymore than you liked it, so I had to write like hell to get this out and give everyone a little resolution. If I haven't responded to your messages or anything yet, it was just because I really wanted to get a chapter out as quickly as possible. Don't expect another one quite so quickly… especially since I want a chance to read some of the recommendations I was sent. Thank you to everyone who sent some my way.**

**I signed up for Twitter in order to more easily follow the whole fandom. You can find me at NumbrdWords if you do the whole Tweeting thing and want to add me. **


	17. Chapter 17: Thinking Deeply

**A/N: ****The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Everything that's right about this chapter can be credited to the eagle eye of Northwoman, who betaed for me. Any mistakes that remain are all my fault.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen - Thinking Deeply

"What the hell is this thing supposed to be?" Tray had reached into a drawer in Maria-Star's kitchen and extracted a utensil I couldn't have named if my life depended on it. When my shoulders shrugged, he held it up for Alcide's examination, but he was just as clueless as I was. "You oughta know. It's in your goddamn kitchen."

"I don't know what half this shit is," Alcide argued defensively while in the middle of a butter knife duel with me. Maria-Star had given us instructions to "explore" the kitchen so we were comfortable around it, but we looked more like fish out of water, flopping around desperately on a boat. It was kind of a wonder none of us had starved to death after moving out of our parents' houses. "If it's not needed for grilling, eating, or drinking, I'm not usin' it."

In a way, we were all kind of pouting which made me feel a twinge of guilt for what Maria-Star would have to put up with. It was the first time since I had met Alcide, Tray, and Jason that we hadn't all met up on Saturday afternoon, the only exceptions being the few times emergencies sprung up that were beyond our control. With Jason off making sure his sister was well protected- an act I could only support further after Sookie's parking lot brawl- it left Tray, Alcide, and I to do the activity I had chosen for the day, as daunting a task as it was. Breaking tradition with something like this? Well, it didn't have everyone excited and able to look past the beers and burgers missing from our normal routine.

Tray ran his finger over the silver ridged… thing before pulling his finger back abruptly, shaking it, and checking it for some kind of injury. "Son of a bitch," he cussed, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking on it for a second. When he pulled his finger out, he wiped it hastily across his shirt. "This place is like a secret arsenal of sick booby traps."

"Aw, did Tway-tway hurted himself?" I asked, pouting my lip out to rub salt in his wounds, losing my focus just enough that Alcide was able to send my knife clattering to his kitchen floor. "Do you want a band-aid for your fwinger?" His eyes narrowed in response before he reached over with the foreign contraption, and dragged it swiftly down my exposed arm, making me do a little jumping back of my own. I ran my hand over the spot furiously. "Fuck you, Dawson. I think you took off some of my arm hair."

Alcide laughed loudly at the pair of us and I was tempted to go after him with Tray's contraption before Maria-Star appeared in the doorway behind him, her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene in front of her. When her eyes settled on the instrument in Tray's hand, he quickly hid it behind his back. "Tell me you're not using my citrus tool as a toy to maim one another," she scolded.

"We're not using your citrus tool as a toy to maim one another," Alcide, Tray, and I said in unison. Tray leaned toward me as she rolled her eyes and stormed forward. "What the hell is a citrus tool?"

I shrugged as Maria-Star stormed past us and pulled the utensil out of Tray's hand from behind his back. "_This_ is a citrus tool. It was my mistake for letting such little kids into the kitchen unsupervised." The three of us tried not to laugh. She rinsed the device out in the sink before turning back to face the three of us. "All three of you wash up again. I never should've let you out of my sight."

We snickered, but were smart enough to obey. After finding out just how many knives women kept lying around in drawers and in blocks on the counter, we knew not to push our luck. Maria-Star was the kind of woman who would use them too. Whether that made Alcide lucky or not was up for debate. "Why are we doing this again?" Alcide asked while we were drying our hands under his wife's watchful eye. "Is Sookie blackmailing you? Unwilling to put out until you feed her?" Maria-Star cleared her throat and shot her husband a look that immediately made his head lower in shame. And the hypocritical asshole had the nerve to laugh along with everyone else when _I _was called whipped…

"Nah, he's lying through his teeth tryin' to convince her he's a gentleman," Tray offered. "As if anyone would ever buy that load of crap." He let the balled up piece of paper towel I threw at him hit him in the head before falling to the floor.

"I lost a bet," I corrected.

Both of them shot me disbelieving looks. I seldom lost a bet… as far as they knew. I had learned early on with them to only make a bet if I was going to win. The losers of said wagers tended to lose in big, publicly humiliating ways. Alcide thought he'd press the issue while Maria-Star pulled an assortment of things from the fridge that had me as clueless as ever as to what we were making. "What was this bet?"

"The terms were that the loser had to prepare the winner a home-cooked meal. Nothing ordered in, from a box, or frozen- you know, my usual cuisine- and they couldn't have help doing it." They nodded in understanding. "I bet she couldn't dance."

Tray stopped mid-nod and tilted his head a little. "You knew she could dance," he pointed out. "Jase has told that story 'bout when she nearly got kicked out of school after the talent show, but the principal didn't know how to explain it without admittin' he got all worked up a million times. Jase tells that same damn story every time old man Flood sees him and asks how Sook's doing."

"It wasn't that kind of dancing," I corrected. I had to try not to think about Sookie doing any kind of dancing that might be meant to get a reaction out of me. Just having her in my arms had been enough to do the trick. "And she didn't know I knew."

"Why dinner when you couldn't cook?"

"I let her name the terms and it was her idea after she found out my appliances were mostly just so I looked like a functioning adult. I figured I was getting a dance and a date out of it, even if I had to learn how to do this. I wasn't going to complain, especially when was she still hung up on the tool then. If she was going to give me the opportunity to have her in my house, I was going to take it and convince her to not make it a one time thing."

"_Niiice_," Alcide chuckled before Maria-Star smacked him in the chest.

"Manipulative," she corrected with a pointed look at me. There was seldom getting anything past her. She was around us too much not to pick up on the games we played and to know we were the worst influence possible on her husband. It wasn't that she disapproved of us in anyway. She just felt somehow responsible to make us better men so we didn't have to be eternal bachelors… like being a bachelor was some kind of disease we needed remedying.

"Effective," I countered. "She picked the terms. No matter how you spin that, she wanted a meal alone with me, a meal I am more than willing to prepare for her once you graciously provide us with our lesson."

"This doesn't seem fair," Tray jumped in before Maria-Star could start. He held up a head of lettuce she had pulled from the fridge and tossed it between his hands. "Jase gets to spend the day firin' a gun while we get our Rachel Ray on just so Northman can get some tail."

"That's about enough," our hostess interrupted, grabbing the lettuce away from him. "That's not the reason Eric's doing this, is it?" I shook my head. It wasn't. I was already getting "some tail." I was a man of my word though and Sookie would get her meal if it killed me. Considering some of the utensils we had found, I knew it just might. "It wouldn't hurt for you boys to be bettering yourselves."

Tray snorted and looked at me. "Really, why are we doing this?"

"We're bettering ourselves." That was bull shit and both he and Alcide knew it immediately. "And real friends will be there getting tortured right along with you when it comes up. Consider this experience to be it coming up."

He nodded, defeated, and Maria-Star glared a little. "With that kind of attitude, you're never going to be able to do this," she scolded, handing the lettuce to me, a tomato to Alcide, and some kind of cheese to Tray. He was sniffing it. I hoped we didn't have to eat whatever end product the three of us managed to produce. "It wouldn't hurt any of you to learn your way around a kitchen better than you already know. I don't know how you guys haven't starved already."

None of us could really offer up an answer. It was a mystery to us.

She sighed heavily, only now seeming to recognize what an uphill battle this was. If it couldn't be done on a grill, ordered from a menu, or secured with a well placed phone call to a delivery number, well, we just didn't know how to do it and weren't so interested in finding out. It was almost unfortunate that Maria-Star was really committed to _making _us find out.

Tray looked like he was about to shit his pants when he was given a supersized "citrus tool" to use his brick of cheese on, but Alcide and I got in trouble for laughing. It was probably best Maria-Star was there to referee. Alcide and I were much too tempted to pick up our duel with the knives she gave us to chop (me) and slice (him).

"You're slicing those too thick," the Mrs. Herveaux informed her mister. "You should be able to get more than four slices to a tomato. You're not holding it right either. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Those are manly sized slices," he insisted, trying to explain away his lack of knife skills in the easiest way possible. Alcide didn't like being less than great at anything, even if it was something he had no interest in doing. He had some alpha male syndrome that was possibly worse than Tray, Jason, and I combined. "And anyway, it's a slippery bastard. How come Eric gets a cooperatin' vegetable and I get this slimy one?" He wiped his hand across his t-shirt, leaving behind a trail of seeds he had managed to collect. She didn't look pleased about that.

"Isn't it a fruit?" Tray asked while working on his block of cheese. He was keeping his hand so far back from the grater that he had already broken the dairy wedge in half and was creating little more than a really sad collection of partial, limp looking shreds. My own collection of lettuce wasn't exactly a prize either. The uneven pieces varying in all sizes looked ridiculous next to the neat and tidy pile Maria-Star had made when showing me how to do it.

"Just because Jase insists french fries and ketchup count as a vegetable, fruit, and an exotic delicacy being from "french" and all don't mean it's true," Alcide countered, frowning at the new tomato his wife had handed him. He was looking at the thing like it was a live, ticking bomb and he was the only man alive who had any kind of chance at dismantling it. I had to try not to laugh. "And why the hell are we debatin' this? I just want to know why Eric gets it easy."

I held up the half chopped head of lettuce and offered it to the whiner in the room. "Want to trade?"

As soon as the option was on the table, Alcide frowned, immediately suspecting something was inexplicably difficult and complex about the task I had been given. "Keep your damn dirty lettuce to yourself, Northman, and quit tryin' to get your hands on my tomatoes," he answered. I laughed aloud as I returned it to the counter. He was easier to predict than anyone else. He always wanted exactly what he didn't have until it was there for him to take.

"I'm tellin' Jase you were trying to get your hands on Herveaux's tomatoes," Tray warned. "After me tellin' him about our trip in the Corvette, poor little guy'll be devastated."

"Must you wound him?" I asked after returning to my task with the lettuce. I would not be bested by a leafy vegetable, no fucking way. I was determined to at least outdo Tray's limp cheese and Alcide's clumsy tomatoes. "I'm going to stick up for him. I've got a soft spot for Stackhouses."

"In that case, as a friend, I should tell ya you're not doing it right," Tray informed me like the smartass he was. I may have cracked a smirk despite not wanting to give him the satisfaction of it. Alcide thought it was funny as hell though… until his hand slipped and he sliced a little more than tomato.

Maria-Star let out a squeal at the sight of the blood and didn't even scold her husband for the stream of profanities that came pouring out of his mouth as he shook his hand violently. Tray and I dropped our own tasks in order to see the damage done.

"Fuck, it stings," Alcide cursed as we moved to flank his sides. There was plenty of blood that he was quickly trying to slow with the wad of paper towels his wife had urgently given him. She either really had a problem with the sight of blood or she wanted him to absorb a small lake somewhere.

I nodded towards his injured hand. "Let's see the damage done."

He pulled the paper towels away and showed Tray and I the damaged digits. The slip of his knife had led to him slicing into the tip of his index or middle finger. It served him right for laughing at my expense like a fucktard. I'd save the victory dance until he stopped bleeding though.

"Nice one," Tray congratulated with a pat to Alcide's back. "Walk it off, man."

The look of disbelief he gave Tray was priceless. "Walk it off? It's not like I got punched in the gut or pulled my groin."

"I can punch you in the gut if it'd help take your mind off your hand. Maria-Star will have to help you with the groin pull though," I offered helpfully and he narrowed his eyes while his wife shooed Tray and I back so she could lead her husband to the sink. "I thought walking it off was sound advice."

Tray nodded as we watched Maria-Star fussing over Alcide's hand. "Glad someone is showin' it the appreciation it deserves. Where are those band-aids you mentioned? We've got a man down."

"Why is it still bleeding?" Maria-Star questioned, her voice a little shaky with emotion that had me fearing more tears. I didn't think it was entirely about a lack of comfort with blood either. Without answering Tray, I watched as she held onto Alcide's injured hand, rinsing it in the water and examining the thin abrasions in the light. She was far more concerned than she would have been had it been Tray or me. I didn't take offense to that at all. Alcide was lucky to have someone who'd treat him like the big baby he was now and then.

I didn't mean to, I knew I shouldn't, the situations were entirely different, but I couldn't stop myself from connecting what I was watching to Sookie. In the way she had taken such care to trace and touch and kiss every flaw I had been inflicted with once out of the hospital. I couldn't help but think how she had been dedicated enough to her work to not miss a single one. She had kissed me with such caring, even if I had been capable of hurting then, it would have eased the pain.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Maria-Star wrapped a towel around his fingers and held them in her hand tightly as if she could will the wounds closed. "How badly does it hurt?"

"It's not bad," he answered quickly, trying to reassure her. I had a feeling that he was as uncomfortable seeing Maria-Star cry as I was seeing Sookie tear up. He squared his shoulders and stood up straight, trying to will her into believing he was as healthy and as fine as ever. "Honestly, I'll be just fine. It's nothin' compared to what I can get on the job-"

"Don't you dare say things like that, Alcide," she scolded. "I worry plenty enough as it is." She pulled the towel away and winced. "It's still bleeding. Maybe we should take you to the doctor. Maybe you need stitches. What if you cut something? Can you move them?"

Tray chuckled next to me, but Alcide ignored it. "I feel fine. I can bend them just fine. It's just a little cut-"

"No, you're going," she decided, and he shot us a desperate plea for some back up. Neither one of us were going to back him up against Maria-Star. He should have known better than that. "Better safe than sorry. I'll drive." She turned her attention on us. "You two coming?"

"You two going to tell her I don't need to go?" Alcide's plea was becoming even more desperate once Maria-Star had turned to face the two of us. His face was begging and offering us anything we could ever want if we got him out of this.

Tray and I exchanged a look. "This is where you separate the boys from the men. Brave men fought in this kitchen today," I began solemnly while the man next to me rested a hand over his chest and bowed his head.

"And they'll honor the fallen boy in the emergency room," Tray finished.

"Fuck you both," Alcide muttered. "I know where both of you live. You need to remember that now and reevaluate your answers pretty damn quickly."

"I know that's the pain talking," Maria-Star scolded, reaching back to grab her husband by the arm and herd all of us towards the door. "Thank you for being such good friends to Alcide, to know what's best for him, even when he's too stubborn to admit it."

Tray and I bit back our laughs. Alcide kept turning his head to glare back at us as we trailed behind them, silently mouthing threats neither one of us had trouble reading. He should've known he was playing with fire. Tray spoke up first. "Maria-Star, has he told you he's been avoidin' havin' a physical because of the hernia test?"

"And is it ever really too soon to have your first prostate exam? Better safe than sorry," I quipped.

"Just a thought for while you've got him in there," Tray continued while we headed to our respective vehicles. "We only want what's best for him."

It was hard to feel bad when we knew he was already plotting a way to get us back tenfold.

Fortunately, they had been able to get Alcide in to see a doctor quickly, which left Tray and I sitting in the waiting area with a bunch of ancient magazines, a couple mothers with kids who sneezed too much for my liking, and a television that was tuned to C-SPAN. An afternoon watching Mrs. Fortenberry's underarm flab gently wafting in the summer breeze would've been more enjoyable.

"What are you gonna do about your dinner?" Tray asked after flipping through a Sports Illustrated circa 1983. "You havin' Sookie over tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. She'll give me a call once she's done with Jase. If I put the peanut butter and jelly on the pieces of bread all by myself, it counts, doesn't it?" He offered me a laugh and a reassuring nod. "I'll just order something in. As long as I owe her a home-cooked meal, she has to keep coming over until I pay up."

"Sneaky," he agreed, slipping lower in the uncomfortable chair the area had in bulk. "You sure you want that? Just two days ago, you couldn't stand the idea of talkin' to the girl on the phone."

I sighed and leaned back in my own chair, stretching my legs out in front of me. Two of the playing kids who were probably crawling with germs promptly began playing a game of leap frog over them. "I owe you an apology, Tray."

"Don't think I don't know it," he agreed. "You knowin' you owe me one is all I'm lookin' for though. You don't need to be offerin' up anymore than that." He was a damn good friend. I really needed to figure out what I was going to do for him. "You two worked things out then I take it?"

"I don't think I could've gotten away with not working them out," I admitted, though it took a little willpower to do. It was still strange to me to want someone the way I wanted her. I didn't- I _couldn't- _understand how one small girl could arrest me so completely. She was in my thoughts, she was in my dreams. There was no escape, but I didn't seem to want one. In theory, she wasn't so different from any other woman I had ever encountered, but in practice, she wasn't at all the same. "She talked to the tool. She had him stop in Northman & Davis."

_That _had his attention. He turned his head to look at me, willing me onward. "I think she scared him worse than Jason, you, and I combined. Hell, we could've tossed in Alcide and she still was more effective. She handed him his ass on a silver platter. She seemed to have a lot she needed to get off her chest." All before I got the dress she had been torturing me with offer her chest. "I just kept my mouth shut."

"She had you there the whole time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she decided to confront him in my office. He walked in on the two of us in a compromising position that wasn't nearly advanced enough." Tray snorted. "It was an unintentional message to send, but I still think he got it, though it's tough to tell with him. I'll never get his stench of mediocrity off the chair he sat in. Bonfire in Bon Temps sometime soon?"

"Sounds fittin' to me," he agreed with a nod. "Sook can drop the match."

I nodded right back. "He brought the baby with him." Again, Tray gave me a look that demanded I say more. Nosy asshole. Never mind that I'd have been just as interested if the situation had been reversed. Sookie and I were keeping our friends and family on the edge of their seats with the roller coaster we were riding. "Cute kid, it's a shame about her parents really. Sookie asked him to bring her and then ripped him a new one over how neglectful he's been." I paused, remembering. "Her pissed off is really fucking hot."

One of the mothers sitting across from us cleared her throat and glared at me for my language from over her magazine. I paid no attention. She should have been focused on her out-of-date Glamour and not listening to us anyway. "She pushed him out the door, the baby threw up on him, and then, well, it all ends with Sookie and I fucking like a couple animals last night at her place until she needed to get some rest for today."

He laughed, ignoring the nosy woman's glaring as easily as I was. After years of being under Maxine's constant, watchful eye, we were indifferent to the judgmental gawking. "It's important not to be firin' firearms with a sex hangover," he agreed. "But go back. Did you say the kid threw up on him?"

"Yeah, all down his shirt, as if she was aware just how big of a douche the man holding her was. Made me really like the rugrat." She was born with a natural talent I'd be willing to train my kids to have.

"I'd give just about anything to see that." From the look on his face, I could tell he meant it. I was pretty sure the only people in the tool's fan club were himself and his ho.

I nodded my agreement. A viewing party would be in order. "I already let security know I wanted them to hang onto the footage. I'm hoping some angle caught the beautiful moment clearly, along with the horrified expression he made following it. It was some kind of sweet, poetic justice. Then Sookie slammed the door in his face."

"Man, you've got to share the wealth if the view comes through," he insisted.

I smirked, and with it, I knew what present Tray would be getting. I didn't have a chance to assure him he'd be getting a copy all his own before my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and turned the display to face him. "I've got to take this."

He waved his hand. "Go on, get outta here. If they've got to amputate Herveaux's arm, I'll sign your name to a card."

I laughed and got to my feet. "I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one. Tell Sook I'm keeping track for her too." The kids that had been using my outstretched legs as some kind of hurdle started using his. "Seriously, I'm gonna remember this."

I nodded my agreement with a chuckle while heading out of the waiting area of the hospital and into the warm, open air and immediately began walking toward the Corvette amid a sea of pickup trucks and minivans. There was only one way to answer for this caller. "Northman."

There was a short pause and I could practically feel the reluctant smile through the phone. "I'm not calling you from work, Eric. You already know it's me."

"Maybe," I agreed with a smirk, slipping into my car once the alarm was off and the doors unlocked. "But I was kind of hoping for a lecture on my phone manners again. You being firm with me…" My voice trailed off, searching for the best way to finish the sentence. Well, it made me firm. Hell, her being firm with anyone got me going in a way there was little coming back from.

"You can really be a pig when you want to be," she said, but I could hear her laughing as I started my car. "Are you at home?"

"I'm heading there now if you're on you're way. Things at Alcide's got a little… well, they went off course at one point. He may be getting an anal probing as we speak."

Silence. "_What_?"

"Alcide had a tiny accident and Maria-Star got a little worked up about it. Tray and I were just waiting for them to get out of the emergency room while-"

"What happened? Is he okay? If you need to cancel, I completely understand."

"He'll be fine, it's just a little flesh wound," I insisted, trying not to laugh. "Tray's got me covered." If it came to amputation, I hope he sprung for a Hallmark card. "I want to see you, but will you mind if we just order in? My afternoon got a little off track."

"I completely understand," she insisted. "Don't worry about ordering somethin'. I'll pick up dinner before I get to your house. That way you can get home and make sure you have the house to yourself."

That wasn't a half bad idea. Love my sister as I did, I didn't want her having the chance to interfere with my night with Sookie. She'd have way too much fun doing it and then I'd never get rid of her, which would mean Sookie would probably be reluctant to remove her clothes. I'd have a problem with that. Sookie, on the other hand, just seemed to be afraid of Pam. Even after I insisted that seeing my sister wouldn't result in bodily harm, she had refused to go home with me and demanded we go to her place instead. She had even begged Amelia to surprise Pam at my house so we could be sure to avoid a run in.

Something told me neither one of them had been entirely forthcoming about Pam returning Sookie's clothes. I had a feeling much more was exchanged than a garment bag.

"Whatever my sister did, I'm sure she's sorry," I began gently while weaving through the traffic in my quest to get home as quickly as possible. "She may never say it in those words, but I'll make sure she expresses it somehow."

"Don't, Eric. She had every right to be furious with me. I was so careless-"

"Stop," I interrupted. "You really don't have to live in fear of Pam. Always keep an eye on her, but don't live in fear of her. It gives her too much satisfaction. I speak with all the experience only an older brother can have."

She laughed. "Still, I'd rather it be just you and I…" Her voice trailed off, leaving the possibilities hanging in the air.

I shifted on the leather interior and glanced down at my lap. _Yeah, I heard it too._

"Then you have yourself a deal, Miss Stackhouse. I'll make sure the house is ours, no matter the cost." Ours? Words such as that should have frightened me more than they did. "I'll see you in a bit."

"I can't wait." Neither could I.

Pam was surprisingly compliant when I was kicking her ass to the curb, which really only made me more suspicious about what might have transpired between her and Sookie. Clearly, she owed my southern belle/vixen some kind of peace offering. Though I hardly felt the need to be defended or protected in the way Pam had, I knew she had done it out of hurt. I just wanted to make things right. I'd never get any peace if the women in my life couldn't get along because of a misunderstanding.

As long as Pam was promising not to return until the next day though, I was willing to forget about it for now.

I managed to get a quick shower and change of clothes in before Sookie arrived, looking fucktacular in a dress I hadn't seen yet that almost matched the blue color of my eyes. I couldn't wait to see how it looked on my floor. She was freshly showered too and smelled of something sweet. I wanted to trail my tongue over her sun-kissed skin to find out if she tasted sweet as well. I had to fake interest in food. The only thing I wanted to consume was her and there wasn't an inch of her body I'd let go to waste.

"You're staring at me and not saying a word," Sookie informed me with a nervous smile she covered up as she dabbed a napkin over her lips. Despite my lack of kitchen skill, I didn't eat a lot of fast food (not counting bar food when with the guys, which I didn't because what happens in bars, stays in bars). The greasy bag of burgers and fries she had brought with her may have been foreign to my kitchen, but watching her eat- _actually _eat- and not fake filling up on a limp garden salad was pretty fucking hot. I liked that she was comfortable enough around me to be herself. Also, I liked thinking of more meat I could feed her. "Eric?"

Oh. Right. I was staring and not speaking…

I blinked out of my trance and offered her a small smile. "I was just thinking. It just happened to be some very deep, consuming thinking." _Try not to think about deep feeding meat, try not to think about meat being consumed…_

She nodded her head slowly, the look on her face making it clear she didn't really buy my answer. "Is that how you look when you're thinking deeply?" I nodded my head before resuming my dinner. I hadn't touched it in at least five minutes. "So it's not something you do real often then, is it?"

_Smartass_. "I'm trying to make a habit of doing it more often," I answered, unable to keep myself from smirking. I didn't really care if I was being transparent. All the thoughts that were in my head she'd know the details of soon enough when I acted on them. "You should try it. It's a great way to pass the time, though I warn you it's difficult to walk away without showing signs of your thought process."

Her eyebrow raised in silent challenge. _Game fucking on. _"Something tells me you'd show signs of your thought process a lot more clearly than I would."

"At first sight alone, perhaps." That much I would gladly concede. My constricting pants didn't argue the point either… no pun intended. "But that doesn't mean you'd be without a few of your own." She shook her head. I took it as a challenge… and I could admit easily enough, I loved the way she challenged me. "Tell me about your day. How did shooting with Jason go?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed before even beginning, and I could tell she believed we had moved on from the challenge already. Not so. She'd learn better. "He took me to that place out near Bossier City. He thought he was being sneaky, that I wouldn't know he was doin' all this because he's worried about Bill and Lorena and he wants to make sure I'm safe, but there was no way I couldn't pretend not to know. It sure isn't the normal brother and sister reunion activity, is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders once. I doubt Pam and I had ever done anything "normal" for siblings ever. "Well, as soon as we get there, he starts insistin' we start with a shot gun. How practical would that be? He's doin' this to make sure I'm safer, but it's not like I'm going to run around with a shot gun on me. That'd draw attention that'd be the exact opposite of what I need."

I was trying to draw a little attention myself. I had abandoned the flimsy napkin that had come with my meal on the breakfast bar and was now painstakingly cleaning each of my fingers slowly and individually of the tiny grains of salt that clung to them with my mouth. I nodded my head silently, urging her forward, but she seemed momentarily transfixed by my fingers she was getting to know so well. I wondered if she was thinking of other times I had painstakingly cleaned my fingers in such a way. The powers of deep thinking… "Sookie?"

She shook her head and her cheeks flushed slightly when she realized she had been caught staring. She had no reason to blush, I quite enjoyed her staring, but I almost hoped I would always be capable of producing that rush of color to her cheeks. If she ever stopped, I'd have to find new ways to accomplish it. Then again, that could be yet another enjoyable challenge.

She took a deep breath. I openly studied the sharp rise of her chest and the cleavage that spilled over the top of her dress with it. I considered myself quite the connoisseur of breasts and in my practically professional opinion, hers were the fucking best. I imagine she wouldn't admit it without some prompting, but I was pretty damn sure she enjoyed my stare as well. "Well, you know Jason," she continued, once she had gathered her thoughts, but a quick glance up to her lips and the small smile on them told me she was well aware of what I was doing. "And he argued with me despite how ridiculous it was until he noticed one of the employees was a woman. Then he made it as clear as he could that I was just his sister and that he was- in his own words- open for business."

I was tempted to laugh at just how typical of Jason that was, but I was too focused on my task at hand to undo my progress with that kind of a distraction. "So he spends about half an hour talkin' her up while I'm stuck waitin' there for him to make up his ever-lovin' mind about what we're gonna be using." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course, he'd listen to her advice and opinion over mine, especially once he got her phone number and found out she didn't have any plans for tonight."

I reached across the narrow breakfast bar and Sookie's whole body stilled even before my hand reached her face. I cradled her cheek in my hand before brushing my thumb across the corner of her mouth a few, much too brief times. Locking eyes with her, it was difficult not to hurdle myself over the barrier that separated us and carry her to my room caveman style, but I had a point to prove. I needed to remind myself of it as much as I needed to prove it. When my hand moved back to my side of the table, she looked at me for an explanation. "You had just a little something," I answered the silent inquiry, and she nodded once, only then taking a breath.

"How embarrassing," she breathed, the blush returning to her cheeks. It wasn't embarrassing. It had been a lie. One I knew she hadn't bought. "So then we finally got around to shooting. I hadn't been in years. It was awhile even before I left Louisiana since I had been."

I held up a finger to pause her and her mouth snapped closed, as if she was eager to hear what I might have to say. "I have to tell you, the idea of you handling a gun is really fucking hot," I admitted easily. I don't know if it would have turned me on if it was anyone else, it probably wouldn't have, not even a little, but with Sookie, it did. Then again, she could have made vacuuming seem sexy and erotic to me. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that in my head, I pictured her doing everything naked. "Jason insisted it be a sibling thing, but next time…"

"I'll be sure you're invited," she volunteered with a small smile that only tended to show up when she was most playful. The sight of it went straight to my dick without stopping. "Uh… where was I? Um…" She bit her bottom lip, nibbling on it as she tried to focus her thoughts. If she was really trying, I didn't know. We were staring intently at one another, I don't think there was any part of the conversation still in either one of our heads. My smaller head confirmed it was fucking irrelevant when there was something more important going on.

Watching her chew her lip was torture. It reminded me of her teeth dragging over my lip as she nibbled on it. Why wasn't she nibbling on my lip again? I stood up from the stool I had been perched on, breaking our staring contest, and Sookie jumped up right after me. She was right. I was showing signs of my thought process. "Where are you going?"

I didn't answer her as I walked across the kitchen toward the hallway, stopping at the door to look back to her. "Follow me," I instructed before turning back and heading down the hall to my room. It was only a second before I heard her barefooted footfalls behind me and I smiled to myself before wiping the expression quickly from my face. I stopped at my door, gesturing her inside, and she arched an eyebrow at me before walking through.

We wouldn't be coming out until morning.

I snapped the wooden barricade closed behind us and she looked at me, clearly waiting for me to pull her close as we both wanted, but that would come in time. "Turn around for me, Sookie."

For a moment, I thought she was going to protest, but it lasted only a few seconds before she turned her back to me. I moved forward, my hand pushing her hair to the side to expose the zipper of her dress. "What are you doing?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes held my own in a mirror hanging on my wall. I really loved that mirror right now. It would join my bed in my favorite pieces of furniture.

Without answering her, I unzipped the garment and slid the straps from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. I had been correct. It looked fucking fantastic right there. She was wearing a white lace bra and pair of matching, minimal lace panties that had me seriously reconsidering my favorite color. I had to will back a growl. It was fucking near impossible.

She started to turn around to face me, but I stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her right where she was. Our eyes locked in the mirror again and I shook my head fractionally back and forth. She sucked in her bottom lip, nibbling it in that delicious way that had me wanting to throw her down on the bed, but I held onto the few threads of restraint that hadn't completely abandoned me. I was thankful for those fucking threads. It'd be worth it in the end.

"What are you doing?" she asked again in a whisper. Her eyes hadn't left mine. My hand slid across the softness of her stomach and her body shivered against mine as my fingers slipped inside her panties, sliding across her slick folds as she shuddered once, leaning back against my chest. I watched in the mirror as her breathing hitched, the rise and fall of her chest mesmerizing.

Fucking beautiful. _Perfect._

My lips moved to her ear as I curled a finger, entering her smoothly. "So wet, Sookie." So tight. I couldn't hold back my growl now. I didn't want to. She was making quiet, purring sounds of her own, concurring with my words. Each was music to my ears. "I knew I could find a sign of your thought process."

Her lips pulled up into a smile before parting as my fingers explored her depths, my other hand tracing up her side to her chest. "What else can you find?" _Fuck._

I _loved_ a challenge.

Her hips danced against my hand, urging me and guiding me as her bra fell to the floor. I explored her breast and she lifted a hand to hold it over mine, keeping me close to her as I teased and tortured. She had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't go anywhere else. Every shift of her body and every sway of her hips pressed her body back against mine. Sweet, delicious friction. It was torture. I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

She used me just as I wanted to be used, provoking me, encouraging me. Her breathing hitched. She moaned. _Fuck._ Her body was a drug and I was addicted and begging for the high she could give me, which she _would _give me. My lips were on her neck. Kissing, licking, tasting, biting. The sounds she made as my hands and mouth played her body grew louder as her legs shook and her head fell back to my shoulder. Crying out. Clenching. Her hot breath in my ear burned in the best way.

I held her to me, supporting her, but tortured. I could feel the racing of her heart beneath my palm. Her body released its hold on me, but I didn't want to surrender my hold on it. Slowly withdrawing, both whimpering, both wanting more. _Needing_ more.

My fingers had never tasted better on my lips and tongue.

Sookie turned, gripping my cock through my pants and pulling me toward the bed_._ I pulled my shirt over my head as she freed me from my constraints. I was all too willing to be rid of all that kept her body separated from mine. She dropped to her knees and I let out a groan.

_Torture_. I only wanted more. My hands threaded through her hair. Gripping, tugging. Her mouth was so warm. Her hand, stroking. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to_._ I growled, urging her on. Her eyes raised and met my own. _Fuck._

My hand reached for my bedside drawer, but hers reached it first. Ready. Her panties were gone. She crawled onto my lap. Ready, waiting. Exactly where she belonged. Sinking down slowly, engulfed. Her body wrapped so deliciously around mine. She clawed my back without remorse. I loved it.

So tight, so perfect. She moaned and moved, my hands guiding her hips, bucking, her body meeting mine with each delicious stroke. Skin on skin. Raw and unbridled. My fingers dug into her hips carelessly as our lips waged war against one another. Her breath on my face, our tongues exploring. My lip was trapped between her teeth, tugged. The rhythm never slowed its sweet, dirty melody.

The collision was heated and potent. The friction burning from the inside out. Breathing harder, heart racing. Scratches up and down my chest, my fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. She cried out and shook and her body clenched. I felt it in every part of my body.

Gripping, pulling. My jaw clenched. _Fuck. _A rotation. She laid back, my body covering hers, taking hers. Her arms and legs wrapped around me, clinging. No holding back. Hurried and desperate. Her heels dug into me. Her fingers dug into my skin. My name on her lips sounded fucking beautiful. I didn't think I'd ever grow tired of hearing it. I didn't think I'd ever grow tired of _her_.

Every inch of me felt on fire. Each thrust, eagerly met, drilling, pressing forward. Growing closer to the point of no return. So perfect. Breathless. Sweaty. Connected. Her name was on my lips when I found my high, my body collapsing carefully on hers. Panting as our lips met, yet kissing slowly and lazily.

No matter how many times she said it, "wow" would _never _cover it. Every time with her was as good as the first. Every time with her was better than anything I had ever known.

I really hadn't known it could feel like _this_. So _right._ It was like our very bodies were made to go together. I wondered if it was possible that more than just our bodies fit together in such a perfect way. Could it really be possible Sookie was some frustrating yet vital missing piece? Would it- could it- ever feel right with another?

Hmmm, that was kind of deep thinking.

Good thing the night was still young.

* * *

**A/N: **_**What? **_**There are like twice as many everything as last time I updated, so I've got to say thank you to everyone for that. You overwhelm me. **

**Big thank yous go to GreyGooseCitron for pimping me out all over the place and starting all the buzz about the dude writing fan fiction. Thank you to all the others who picked it up and did the same, especially the Twitter ladies. Thank you to Northwoman for volunteering to beta for me. And huge thank yous to ericizmine and evenflo78 for the serious pimpage and way too flattering words. I may just have to name my first born children after them.**

**Ericizmine made some banners for this story that had me licking my screen. Check them out and love them. The link is on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18: Get the Message

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Everything that's right about this chapter can be credited to the eagle eye of Northwoman, who betaed for me. Any mistakes that remain are all my fault.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen - Get the Message

Sookie's blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, knotted in a beautiful mess my fingers were in large part responsible for. Her full, pouty lips- lips I had memorized, studied, and tasted with my own but still craved- were parted slightly as she took slow, relaxed breaths beside me. Her closed eyelids fluttered gently and a tiny, soft crease had formed between her eyebrows as she dreamed. I wondered what it was she was dreaming. I wondered if I guest starred in her dreams half as much as she guest starred in mine. If our dreams were at all alike, I was kind of surprised she wasn't moaning. Even though she wasn't, now that I was awake a few ways over, I was confident I could have her purring in no time…

"Have you heard a single word I've said?"

I sat up a little straighter in bed, as the miffed voice suddenly infiltrated my thoughts and stopped me from advancing on the slumbering angel at my side. Oh, right. The only reason I was awake right now and not holding Sookie's naked body against my own was because of my asshat friend who waited until just after the ass crack of dawn to call me. Did Alcide really expect me to pay any attention to him when I had much more appealing prospects beside me, silently begging for my complete and total focus?

"Can we just pretend that I did?" I asked quietly, but I successfully sounded just as annoyed as he was. I ran a hand over my face, trying to wipe the lingering signs of sleep from my eyes so I could focus. "Listen, you woke me up from a really good dream and are interrupting an even better reality. You're lucky I haven't told you to go fuck yourself yet."

"You did tell me to go fuck myself. It was how you answered the phone."

"Yet clearly you didn't get the message," I pointed out with a yawn. "At the very least you're lucky I haven't told you to go fuck yourself before hanging up, then." Actually, I probably would have done that already if he had given me a chance. His end of the line had been nothing but a long, constant stream of chatter since my ineffective greeting had first been offered up. "Does this conversation come in an abridged version? Or with a cup of coffee? Maybe a shot of morphine? A loaded handgun?"

"Maria-Star is pregnant."

Well, that got my attention and fucking fast at that. Was that what all the incessant yammering about his trip to the emergency room was leading up to? "Really? No shit?"

I could practically hear his smile over the phone. "No shit," he stated, pride resonating in his voice. "We just found out for certain yesterday and we've been celebratin' ever since. I barely slept a wink. Can you believe it? I'm goin' to be a daddy. After all this trying and so much worryin', it's finally happened. I'm going to be a _daddy._"

"That poor kid," I teased and Alcide laughed from the other end of the line.

"You know, I had a feeling you'd see it that way, Northman."

Alcide knew the truth. The truth was I was over the fucking moon for him and trying to figure out how he had succeeded in making a smile contagious over the phone, especially at this goddamn hour. He and Maria-Star had been trying to turn their two into three since not long after they had first said "I do." Witnessing the struggle they were having didn't seem fair. I couldn't think of two people who'd make better parents. They were practically shitting Valentine's cards, they had so much excess love for one another, love they wanted to share with a child of their own. It had seemed cruel that fate seemed determined to see things so differently.

Jason, Tray, and I had been there for Alcide, month after frustrating month when things weren't going according to their plan. He loved his wife to a sickening degree and we all knew it. Seeing her crushed over and over again only made him feel like a failure as a husband. No amount of reassuring seemed to help ease Alcide's feelings either. The two of them had needed this. They _deserved_ this. I was happy for him, I was happy for her, and I was happy for the lucky kid who'd have two great parents and the three best uncles in the fucking world.

"We're celebrating this, right? Immediately?"

"I don't know," he answered, amusement obvious in his voice. "Princess Erica has an attitude and must still be in need of her beauty sleep…"

I rolled my eyes. "Go fuck yourself, but not until you tell me what we're doing."

"Think you can make it over here 'round noon? We kinda want to keep this quiet until things are further along, but having a couple people who've been on our side over to share this with us seems right."

Keep it quiet? Jason, Tray, and me? Fat fucking chance. The three of us were going to be happy enough, strangers would think we were the one who knocked Maria-Star up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Mind if I bring-"

"Sookie's invited," he interrupted. I wondered when my friends had begun assuming I was a part of a pair the same way Alcide was. I glanced back to the pillow Sookie occupied and her eyes were sleepy, but open, and looking up at me. I gave her a small smile that she returned. "I know you're havin' trouble pryin' your dick out of her-"

"Once I congratulate you in person, remind me to punch you in your fucking face, Herveaux." Sookie smacked my arm for the way I was talking to my friend and shot me a disapproving look, but I had a feeling if she knew what I had interrupted, she wouldn't be so generous to the asshole. "I'll talk to her about it, but no matter what, I'll be seeing you then. Give Maria-Star my love and congratulations. This time, after I tell you to go fuck yourself, I'm hanging up." He laughed. "Go fuck-" My voice cut off when I heard the call go dead from Alcide's end. I looked helplessly at Sookie. "He hung up on me."

"I'm surprised more don't," she scolded, gripping the bed sheets and holding them around her as she sat up beside me. "I keep telling you that your phone manners leave a lot to be desired."

I tossed my phone to the night stand and smirked. "Say that again and call me Mr. Northman this time," I instructed before tugging at the bed sheets she was doing her best to keep in place. Modesty in general was pointless, especially for a goddess like her, but modesty while naked in my bed, after we had spent the night exploring the Kama Sutra and writing a few new chapters for it was just ridiculous. "Use your Sookie's taking control voice."

She rolled her eyes and tugged the sheets closer to her. "I don't have a "Sookie's taking control" voice," she said with such an air of authority, I might have growled. It always did something to me, but her using it when suffering a serious case of sex hair that I was responsible for just made it hotter still. "You knock that off right now, mister. You tell me what that was about. I don't like wakin' up early on the weekends for no reason."

"Oh, I can give you a _big _reason, Miss Stackhouse. Just lie back and open yourself up to receiving it."

Despite doing her best to look a mixture of pissed off and very serious, her lips curled into a perfect smile and a small blush rose to her cheeks. She grabbed my pillow from behind me and struck the side of my head with it as she shook her own head back and forth. "Do you ever turn off?"

"I don't know what you mean," I insisted. "You asked why Alcide called, I was just offering to let you get comfortable before hearing it."

Her eyes rolled again. "Yeah, sure. _That's_ what you were offering."

"Of course it was. Why? What did you think I was offering? Tell me in detail with demonstration if at all possible. Feel free to use my body should you need it. I won't object much at all."

Her cheeks were flushed that perfect color that made my dick hard and my pulse quicken as I readied for the perfect opportunity to strike and make her mine all over again. How was it possible the two of us could fuck as much as we were and I still wanted her like it was brand new, unexplored territory. Hell, I wanted her _more_ than if it were brand new, unexplored territory. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. "That's not gonna work, Eric Northman. Now tell me why Alcide called."

"Maria-Star is pregnant," I answered, dropping the news in much the same way Alcide had delivered it to me. It seemed appropriate. After all, he had gotten to the heart of the matter in order to keep me on the phone and off Sookie and I wanted to get the news out of the way so I could, well, get on Sookie. The quicker the talking was out of the way, the better. "They just found out and they want us over around noon for a small celebration."

"What?" Her eyes widened and she looked questioningly at me, as if doubting what I said was true. I just nodded my head, which must've been the wrong thing to do because she was suddenly blinking rapidly and fighting back tears. Fuck. What the hell had I done now? Could I say more than ten sentences without making this girl tear up in some way? "After all their tryin'?" I didn't know what else to do, so I just nodded. She grabbed my pillow and hit me with it again, harder this time. "How could you waste time teasin' me when you had news like that?"

Dumbstruck. That was me in a nutshell. "Well, it's not like she's any less pregnant now," I began, wondering if my confusion was showing outwardly. I kind of hoped it was so she could take pity on me, because I was kind of floundering and very aware of it. "In fact, she's a couple extra minutes pregnant. Are you okay?"

She wiped at her eyes while nodding her head vigorously. "That's just so wonderful for them," she explained. Well, yeah, but I didn't think it required pre-coffee crying… or post-coffee crying for that matter. "When Alcide was tellin' me about the way they had been tryin' and how discouraged they were gettin', it just about broke my heart. I'm so happy for them."

Was this woman for real? It was my turn to stare like an idiot, mouth agape. Sookie really wasn't like anyone I had ever met before and no matter how many people I might meet in the future, I was pretty sure she'd remain one of a kind. It would be so easy for someone to fake interest in other people. In fact, I did it all the fucking time, but that wasn't her. She wore her heart on her sleeve and offered people compassion and understanding, whether they deserved it or not. As far as I knew, she hadn't even met Maria-Star, but that hadn't stopped her from becoming as invested in their struggle as Jason, Tray, and me.

I was kind of proud to have such a rare and extraordinary woman in my bed. I really wasn't sure I deserved that.

"You told them we'd be there, right?" I nodded even if that hadn't been exactly what I had said, and her arms released all hold she held on the blanket in order to wrap around my neck. My gaze went immediately to her exposed chest, but she ignored it while pressing her lips to my cheek. "That's an excellent reason to wake up early on the weekend."

"I can give you an even better reason," I informed her breasts. At least, that's what I seemed to be speaking to. My hand reached over to begin the delicate art of seeing that reason brought to light, but Sookie's arms unwound from around me and she was out of bed, collecting her clothes from the floor before I could reach my destination.

"Nuh-uh, none of that now," she scolded, and she laughed at the look of helplessness on my face. There was nothing funny about it. My hand had been slapped away long before it reached the cookie jar. "We have to get something to congratulate them with. Not a baby shower gift, but something for the two of them. And did you find out if they need anything for the get together? This is probably last minute and they shouldn't have to be runnin' around getting it when it's their time to celebrate. We can do it for them." She was a whirlwind of words, while dressing in everything I had worked hard on removing from her body the previous night. I was still pouting in bed. "I didn't bring any clothes with me, so we're gonna need to stop at my apartment so I can shower and get into some clean clothes. I'll start a pot of coffee while you're gettin' ready. Do you think Alcide and Maria-Star would mind if I called over there and asked if they needed anything?" She pulled her dress over her shoulders and walked back over to me, turning away from me. "Zip me up?"

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me to help you redress when you've left me alone, naked, and horny in bed."

She laughed and the sound was always music to my ears, even if I wanted to continue sulking. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You say that a lot."

"And don't I keep my word?" I considered it for a moment and found my frown twitching up into a smirk. Without another word of protest, I reached over and ran my fingers up and over the bare skin exposed between the two sides of the zipper before closing the garment as requested. The tiniest of shudders ran through her body, but I didn't miss it. "That's what I thought," she gloated, but I didn't miss the sudden breathiness of her voice either. She turned around and leaned over to meet my lips in a much too brief kiss. "Go get ready. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I didn't need to be told again.

Like my bed had, my shower felt too empty without her. I wondered if it was too soon to broach the subject of her bringing back the things Pam had packed and moved out of my room. A part of me wondered why I _wanted _to broach a subject that could be so suffocating, a subject I had gone out of my way to avoid every single day of my life before she entered my world.

It was weird, but I wasn't afraid of it. When Sookie had practically moved into my room when I had been in the hospital, I hadn't had a word of say in it. It had been orchestrated without my permission or approval and I had just gone along with it. It hadn't bothered me- a fact that was still surprising- but it hadn't been done because it was what I _wanted._ I hadn't asked for her things to be removed, either. These things had just been decided for me. I may have liked them at the time, I could admit that much, but that didn't mean it had been in my hands. I hadn't had to even really consider whether or not I would have asked for them myself if they hadn't just _been_.

I was considering them now.

Sookie was so comfortable throwing around the "we" word already, she had used it repeatedly when talking about us going to the Herveauxs, but the idea of being a part of a "we" wasn't an idea that was unfamiliar to her. It was a strange, new territory for me though. I didn't understand how I was so comfortable with the rapid progression of things, but her use of "we" didn't scare me. In my head, I knew it should have, but it just didn't. It sounded right to my ears, in the same way my bed and shower felt best with her in it. I didn't want to fight anything that felt right or good. I couldn't think of any way that would be helpful.

There was no turning back. For once, I felt certain Sookie was moving forward with me, no question about it, no lingering doubt. I liked that feeling.

"Enjoy your shower?" She held out a ceramic mug of coffee to me as soon as I walked into the kitchen and I took it without the cloud of suspicion the same act created when it was my sister giving an identical offering.

"Not really," I answered honestly after taking a drink and silently praying it worked its caffeinated magic on me. "It was too uneventful."

She snorted into her own mug of coffee. I noted her sex hair had been quieted a lot while we had been apart. I had to try not to pout all over again. "I'm not sure who educated you on what's _supposed_ to happen in showers, but it's not meant to be real eventful. There's some shampoo, some soap, and some water. It's not an amusement park."

"It can be much better than any amusement park if you do it right," I argued. "I'm disappointed. Have I taught you nothing? And you were doing so well." Her cheeks flushed a little and she tried to cover it up by taking a drink of her coffee, which made me smirk. Every time I could see that I affected her, it felt like a small victory. It was a reminder that somehow- impossibly- I affected her just as much as she did me. "Did you manage to get a hold of the parents-to-be?"

She swallowed hard and I found my eyes drawn to her slender, delicious throat. "Yes, actually. I talked to Maria-Star. She seems like a real sweetheart. I can't wait to meet her." Sookie getting along with Maria-Star was as important to me as her getting along with Pam. "They're just plannin' a cookout. She said Alcide feels like he has something to prove after what happened yesterday, which I'm still waitin' on you to really explain. Anyway, we came up with some odds and ends and the two of us made a list," she continued, holding it out for me to see. "We'll go to the grocery store after we pick up something to congratulate them with. I'm thinkin' it should be something small because it won't be something everyone will think of and we don't want to make anyone feel bad for not doin' the same, even if I'm mainly considering my brother and he wouldn't know to feel bad for anything unless he was told to."

I handed the list back and took another drink of coffee. "You know Jason well," I pointed out. "I probably owe it to Tray to sign his name to something since he covered me in the emergency room yesterday-"

"What happened?" she interrupted. "What were the three of you up to? Does someone wind up in the emergency room every time you boys get together?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It probably seemed that way to her. "Nah, sometimes we wind up in the emergency room when on our own as well. Ask your brother about the time he decided it was a good idea to clean out his garage at three in the morning after he had been drinking all night at Terry's." I took a drink of coffee and shook my head solemnly. "There are just some places a rusty nail should never end up, but it's moments like that that can really define a friendship. In that particular instance, I learned I ranked higher on Jase's call list than poison control."

She looked at me like I had sprouted a second head. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes," I answered, still laughing. "Well, yes I'm kidding that we always end up in the emergency room. I'm not kidding about the nail. That happened. He has a scar. I'd tell you to ask to see it, but you don't want to do that. Trust me. Some mysteries are best left as mysteries."

Her face was completely blank in some mixture of horror and concern. "And what happened to Alcide yesterday to lead to his emergency room visit?"

"He just cut his fingers with a knife," I answered with a shrug. "He had lettuce envy and an uncooperative vegetable." She was still staring at me blankly. "It actually might have been an uncooperative fruit. We didn't really come to any firm conclusion on that matter."

She continued staring, waiting for me to elaborate further, but when I didn't, she just shook her head. "Can you do me a favor and try not to injure or maim yourself today?"

"I'll do my very best," I offered with a smirk and she accepted that with a deep breath and a nod of her head. "Are you ready to go to your place?"

She took my empty mug and walked it to the sink with her own, rinsing them both out as she nodded. "Very. I need a shower badly." My brow arched in silent question and her cheeks flushed in that perfect way. "Don't get me wrong, it was plenty of fun gettin' this way, but I need to clean up before I feel like myself again."

"I was just wondering if you needed any help getting the hard to reach places."

She took my hand and grabbed her purse. "You're pretty incorrigible. Are you aware of that?"

"Someone reminds me of it on a regular basis. I'm just looking forward to the day that someone realizes it's not going to change and just starts welcoming it." She rolled her eyes at me, but the small smile on her lips betrayed the fact that I was getting there. Slowly, but surely, I was getting there.

Sookie wasted no time in getting in the shower once we reached her apartment, which left me alone with an annoyingly chipper Amelia. She was a morning person, always had been. The enthusiasm she showed before the noon hour was welcome enough during the work week, but when I was still mourning the fact that Sookie and I weren't curled up naked in my bed, I was tempted to tell her exactly where she could shove the cup of sludge she offered me.

Despite Sookie living with her, and despite my sister claiming her as a fuckbuddy for the extent of her vacation to Louisiana, I had a difficult time seeing Amelia as anything other than one of the assistants at Northman & Davis. It wasn't that I didn't like her or couldn't stand seeing her in a social setting, I just associated her with work first and foremost. She was my gossipy subordinate. She was the girl who fucked up my coffee, but could keep my office running like a finely tuned machine. Pretending she was just someone seeing my sister, or just the roommate of the woman I was seeing was impossible and try as I might to cover it up, it made things awkward. This moment was ranking pretty high up there on the awkward scale already. "Are you sure I can't get you a cup of coffee, Mr. Northman?"

"Positive, Amelia." Not only did every cup of coffee she had ever given me taste like shit, but I thought it was probably in poor taste to use the pillows of her couch to scrape the crap she'd serve me off my tongue. "And for the hundredth time, you can call me Eric."

"Right," she nodded her head dutifully, the same way she would if I had just asked her to get someone on the phone for me. "It just slips out. Pam says it's weird when I call you Mr. Northman."

"On a rare occasion, my sister is right about something," I agreed, wondering where Pam was at this exact moment. The lucky bitch was probably fast asleep and snoring up a storm. I should have felt bad. I really hadn't been the best host or brother lately. I spent as much time asking her to be elsewhere as I spent with her, if not more, but right now, I would've given anything for her infamous interruption. "This is one of those occasions."

"It shouldn't be weird, should it?" she asked, but I had a feeling the question was rhetorical, so I didn't bother responding in any way and instead kept myself occupied by looking around the room as if every pointless knickknack and framed photos fucking _fascinated _me. I just wanted her to stop talking. I wanted her to run off and find my sister and do things I didn't want to think about ever. _Anything _would have been better than this. This wasn't how I wanted to start my day. "I mean, it's not like I'm _your _assistant or anything. I only filled in for a couple weeks. You don't think of Sookie as your assistant when you're outside the office, do you?" Her head tilted and she studied me. From the look on her face I could just tell she was picturing me telling Sookie I needed her to take some dictation in my bedroom.

I'd have to do that sometime soon, but that didn't mean I wanted Amelia thinking about it.

"I don't think of Sookie as my assistant outside the office," I answered back, silently advising her not to press me on the issue. The truth was I had difficulty thinking of Sookie as my assistant when _in_ the office. She was my temptress. She was a constant distraction begging for my attention and I was much too willing to give it over to her without hesitation.

"Sookie and I should swap," she thought aloud and I lifted a brow in silent question. I wasn't sure what she was implying, but I didn't like the sound of it already. "She should work for Sam and I should work for you. I've been with Sam…" She paused and gave me an apologetic look before amending her words. "I've been with Mr. Merlotte long enough we're more like brother and sister and I kinda miss the constant action of working in front of your office."

I didn't want to admit it, but the idea wasn't a ridiculous one. I wondered if I'd be able to accomplish more if Sookie wasn't ready and waiting on the opposite side of my door every minute of the work day. I knew I would, but I was enough of a masochist not to want her elsewhere, even if it was only an office away from mine. I wanted to keep her close. It was selfish, but what was new about that?

"Is Sam in danger of you going elsewhere?" It only felt appropriate to ask for his sake.

"Not at all," she insisted, and I believed her. "But it could probably solve a couple problems if-"

Amelia's voice was cut off by the sound of Sookie shrieking. I jumped to my feet, my heart in my throat and headed toward the hall with Amelia on my heels. When I reached it, Pam was standing just outside the closed bathroom door with a smirk on her face. She shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face Amelia and I. "I thought it was Amelia in the shower." My eyes turned toward the ceiling of the apartment as I let out a sigh. "I'm starting to understand what it is you see in her, brother. Very nice."

"You're going to apologize to her."

"I couldn't possibly apologize about that and mean it." I wouldn't admit it aloud, but she had a point.

"Then you'll be faking it, more convincingly than you knew you could. I'm talking an Oscar winning performance." Pam just smiled at me before I pushed past her to knock on the closed door. The water in the shower had stopped. "Sookie? Are you okay?"

"I'll just be a minute, Eric," she called back. I could hear the embarrassment in her voice. I wondered how badly she was blushing right this moment. I wondered if she'd object to me walking in on her now…

Before I had the chance to check whether or not the door was now locked, Amelia and Pam caught my attention with their schoolgirl snickering a few feet away. "Living room. Now," I ordered and Amelia saluted me and began a march in the direction we had traveled from while Pam rolled her eyes and just followed behind. "You know, it may be a Sunday, but I can still fire you," I pointed out, looking to Amelia. "And I can still put you on a plane," I added, glancing to my sister.

"Unnecessary," Pam insisted while taking a seat on the couch. The robe she was wearing left little to the imagination and coincidentally made my stomach churn. I was glad I had turned down Amelia's cup of shit or it'd be on her living room floor now. "I've been thinking about getting on a plane of my own freewill. I'm getting tired of babysitting you, Eric."

Shit. There was that guilty feeling creeping back in. I fucking hated that feeling. Pam had traveled across the country to visit and I had neglected her more often than not, something I knew someone as high maintenance as her wasn't used to. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I was pushing her away or didn't appreciate that she was here, especially when I had asked her to get her ass to Louisiana in a hurry. She had already heavily implied that she was worried she would be pushed away because of what I was experiencing with Sookie. I really wasn't doing my part in making it clear she wasn't. "I was just joking, Pam. Really, you don't have to leave."

"I can't think of much more I planned on making you buy for me while I was here," she shrugged. "So it's about time for me to get back to my world."

Guilty. So fucking guilty. I was trying not to feel even more guilty by the fact that Amelia seemed a little wounded by Pam's plan. Something told me this was the first she was hearing of it. "We should probably talk about this before you make any plans. Sookie and I need to go to Alcide and Maria-Star's this afternoon for a thing, but we should discuss this." I didn't want Pam leaving on bad terms. I knew she had things to go back to and there was little changing her mind when she had made it up, but I did want to clear the air with her if it could be done. Though I avoided saying it whenever possible, I didn't want to lose my sister anymore than she wanted to lose me.

"There's not much to talk about," she dismissed while examining her fingernails indifferently and avoiding my eyes. "I don't live here." Her sentence sounded incomplete. Like there was a "yet" or something similar she had managed to bite back. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she just smiled at me. Yes, we definitely needed to fucking talk. Pam was always up to something and I seldom approved of her surprises. "Am I invited to the little afternoon soiree with your sewing circle?"

I opened my mouth to tell her to there was no way in hell, but I knew I'd only feel guilty about it later when I reminded myself how much I had been neglecting her. "I wouldn't have a problem with it, but it is a very small gathering of the "sewing circle." I'm already bringing someone and the Corvette only seats two, but perhaps Tray or Jase is in need of a companion for the afternoon." She narrowed her eyes at me and scowled, but I just shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't plan on seeing you there then?"

She opened her mouth to probably tell me where Tray, Jason, Alcide and I could shove our sewing needles, but she was interrupted by Sookie, clearing her throat awkwardly, as she entered the living room. Her cheeks were already flushed in a deep pink and she was staring at the ceiling, probably to avoid any eye contact with my sister. She was also attempting to use the garment bag I had asked her to return to my place as some kind of shield in order to hide as much of herself from view as possible. I had to try not to laugh. "Are you ready to get goin', Eric?"

Amelia whistled before I could answer and Sookie's cheeks turned even brighter. "You look almost as good with clothes on," Pam offered up, so helpfully. "My brother has impeccable taste."

"Thanks for not sayin' anything awkward to remind me of you bargin' in on my shower and that you have no boundaries, Pam," Sookie shot back as Amelia snickered. I wondered just how much of Pam and Sookie's interaction I had missed, since both women had found themselves in Louisiana…

"I did tell you to send her an email about a door's function," I pointed out, but it must've been the wrong thing to say because now I was on the receiving end of a glare I apologized for with a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"No, it was too eventful." I could only laugh as she gripped my hand and started to pull me toward the door. "Are you ready to go?"

I didn't know why she was bothering to ask when she was already dragging me out. "Call me later, Pam," I called back over my shoulder which only earned me a huff from my sister before Sookie and I were through the door and it was being closed roughly behind us by my southern belle. "Run ins like that wouldn't happen if you would have just listened to me and showered with a buddy."

Sookie snorted as we made our way out to the Corvette and I opened the trunk for her to put her clothes in. "Is that what I am? Your _buddy_? And just how much did you pay your sister in order to prove your point?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be," I answered while opening the passenger side door for her. "I will very willingly be your shower buddy, bodyguard, assistant, shampoo boy… whatever you need." She laughed and shook her head while slipping into the seat and I closed the door behind her and quickly got in on my own side of the car. "And for the record, Pam did that on her own. I don't share well with others."

She shot me a look from the passenger seat that I didn't have to be looking at in order to feel. "So I'm like a toy between bickering siblings?"

"No, Sookie, not a toy. Just something very special." I could tell she had been ready to continue the argument, even looking forward to it, but my words had left her without anything to say.

Leaving Sookie Stackhouse speechless could easily become a new favorite hobby of mine.

After a few painfully long hours amid the tired housewives, crying children, and lost looking men the grocery store seemed to stock in bulk right along with food, we arrived at Alcide and Maria-Star's, just behind Tray. He hopped out of his truck and greeted us with a goofy grin that had to be identical to the one I had worn after Alcide had called me this morning.

"There's my girl," he began, holding his arms out in front of him as he crossed toward us. I arched a brow at Sookie who shrugged before holding her arms out in return, but Tray walked right past her before embracing the hood of my car, his grubby hands smudging up the shiny, red surface without shame. "On a day like today, you just wanna share a special moment with your loved ones, know what I mean?"

I snorted as Sookie smacked my friend in the back. "Tray Dawson, you get your hands off Eric's car right this minute and give me a hug like you know you should before you make yourself useful and help us carry things in for Alcide and Maria-Star."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, reluctantly releasing his hold on my Corvette before giving her a hug. "Good to see you again, chere. My boy treating you like you deserve?"

"As if I'd accept anything less," she answered back, causing a smile on my face that she caught when glancing at me over her shoulder. "Now go make yourself useful and help Eric get the bags."

Tray met me back at the trunk while Sookie headed to the Herveaux's front door. "How about that?" he asked the moment we were face to face. "We're gonna be uncles. It's about damn time."

I unlocked the trunk and both of us began loading up on the plastic bags that cluttered the space. "I know. I hope it's a boy. That way, it'd just be like having an extra Jason around."

He snorted and nodded in agreement. "Only the baby would get fewer stares from strangers when it pissed itself in public." It was my turn to snort. "I'm happy enough you'd think I was knocked up by proximity."

"I didn't want to say anything, but you look it. What are you? About four months along?" I asked with a smirk before elbowing him once in the gut. He swung one of the bags at my head and I ducked out of the way.

"Would the two of you knock it off?" Sookie shouted from the doorway where she was talking to a beaming Maria-Star. "I'm really startin' to think you're committed to winding up in the emergency room."

Tray and I laughed while crossing the lawn and following the ladies through the familiar house and out to the backyard where Alcide was already manning a lit grill. There was already a small crowd of familiar faces congregated. Alcide's dad and sister were talking to Maria-Star's parents while her younger brother and boss tossed a Frisbee back and forth. We exchanged greetings with everyone while setting the bags down on a table and the moment our arms and hands were free, we found ourselves locked into a bro hug from our host.

"Can you believe it?" he asked, slapping us each hard on the back while we tried to pry ourselves away. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yeah, we're all real happy for you," I insisted once I ducked under his arm. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to offer my congratulations to something that looks better in a dress." Maria-Star nearly jumped into my arms as I held them out to her and I couldn't help but laugh. "Congratulations are in order. I was really starting to wonder if Alcide knew what he was doing."

She smacked my shoulder before giving me another hug, her eyes tearing up. "You be nice to him. He does just fine."

Tray snorted as Maria-Star shifted from my hold to his. "_Fine_, chere? You know we're gonna be teasin' him about that particular choice in adjectives for the rest of his life, don't ya?"

My arm slipped around Sookie's waist as she folded herself into my side. "If he did better than "fine," maybe we wouldn't have had to wait so long for this celebration."

Maria-Star smacked Tray while Sookie smacked me and Alcide laughed like a demented hyena whose sexual prowess hadn't just been insulted by his friends and possibly even his wife. "How do you put up with them?" Sookie asked, while shaking her head.

The Mrs. Herveaux laughed so genuinely, it was a relief to hear such a sound coming from her again. "You get used to it after a while," she insisted. If anyone knew, I was sure she sure did. "And it gives me plenty of practice for when this little one joins us." She rubbed her flat stomach affectionately while Sookie cooed, but I struggled to pay attention to that when there were other thoughts in my head.

Maybe we really were juvenile man babies…

"Where's Jase?" Alcide asked, pulling me away from Sookie before grabbing Tray's arm and leading us both to supervise his grilling. "The four of us need to toast this shit in a big way. He didn't come with you?"

"Naw," Tray answered with a shake of his head as he reached over to a cooler and grabbed two bottles of beer, handing one over to me. "I called him when I was leavin' and he said he was already on the road. I thought he'd beat me here. I didn't pass him on the road."

"He might not have even been in Bon Temps," I pointed out which earned a nod of agreement. "Sookie said he was working on taking a girl from the shooting range home yesterday."

Tray shook his head back and forth. "That lucky son of a bitch. All I had lookin' my way was some 300 pound nurse named Olga who kept wantin' me to bend over so she could take my take my temperature." I choked on my beer and Alcide sent a burger patty flying from the grill onto his lawn. I was really going to owe him for letting me leave… "I'll go out front and keep an eye out for Jase."

"Liar. You're really just going to cuddle with my car. She may be a hussy, but just remember she loves me most."

"That ain't the story she's been tellin' me. You better not be tryin' to keep us apart."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I chuckled as he slipped back into the house to head out front. Taking a drink from my beer, I watched Alcide for a moment. He couldn't get that goofy grin off his face. I didn't know much beyond the very basics of pregnancy, but from what I had gathered, he'd have months of living hell ahead of him. I had never seen someone so fucked look so thrilled about it. "You ready for all of this?"

"Hell no. Not even close," he answered with a firm shake of his head. "But I can't wait for it either."

"Well, that's understandable. You've been trying for a while now-"

"It's more than that," he insisted, setting down his grill tools to look at me. "It just feels right. That probably sounds a little crazy, but…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to finish his own sentence. "You know what I'm talkin' about. You'll be next."

It was a good thing I wasn't drinking at the moment because that time I would have spit my beer out and that would have broken at least three man laws. "No thank you," I shook my head, forcing a laugh. "Provided Maria-Star isn't carrying my love child, count me out."

"Asshole," he mumbled before punching me in the arm. "Not what I meant. You look at Jason's sister the same way I look at Maria-Star." I didn't mean to, but my eyes were drawn over to Sookie, who was making small talk with Alcide's family as his wife introduced her. "Quit droolin', Northman."

My head snapped back in Alcide's direction. "Don't call her Jason's sister, it's weird," I began and he barked out a laugh. "And I wish people would stop saying that kind of shit to me." It might have been true, but I didn't think I was ready to think about it as much as everyone seemed to encourage. "It's pressure I don't need right now. Just let whatever is going to happen, happen."

"When's the last time any woman had your attention for as long as Sookie's had yours?"

My eyes narrowed. I hated when people asked me smartass questions they already knew the answer to. "When's the last time I told you to go fuck yourself?"

"This morning. A couple times as a matter of fact."

"And you didn't get the message?"

He opened his big, fat mouth, but didn't have a chance to get his smartass words out before Tray was slipping back outside, looking torn between laughing and panicked. It wasn't a good look for him. "Jase's here," he informed us. "But I feel like I should warn you…"

He didn't have a chance to do that before Jason was walking through the same door with his arm around a woman.

Not just any woman. Hell, I didn't even know if she really counted as a woman.

Pam.

_Inception_ had been filled with less mindfuckery than this.

I blinked at the pair, frozen to the spot as my sister's smirk turned deepened on her face. "I hope I'm not intruding," she began in a way that made it obvious she hoped she was doing just that. "Eric suggested I find out if anyone needed an escort and guess what? It turned out that Jason actually did." He grinned like the idiot he was when Pam patted his chest in a manner that wasn't very affectionate, but I doubted he could tell the difference. "Thanks for the suggestion, brother."

"I know you well," I nodded, willing myself to speak and emerge from my mental stupor. "You'd never miss a celebration in honor of a baby."

She looked a little disappointed I wasn't yelling at her. She was up to something though, and until I knew what, I would bite that back. "You know I just love spawn," she insisted before offering Alcide as much of a smile as she ever mustered. "Congratulations, I suppose. Not only are you the only one in this group of two-headed monsters who can convince a woman to stay with him for more than a few days at a time, but you're the first who managed to figure out what that thing in your pants is really for as well."

"Thanks Pam, I think," Alcide responded with his goofy grin. "Have you met Maria-Star?"

She shook her head, but was already surveying the faces that were unfamiliar to her in the backyard. "Is that her?" she asked, cocking her head in the direction of Sookie and Maria-Star. Alcide nodded. "Pity, I was hoping that was for me." She pried Jason's fingers from her hip. "Play nice with your friends. I'm going to try to convince Alcide's wife to leave him for me."

Jason's eyes followed my sister as she abandoned him for something more her taste and he was reluctant to tear his eyes away from her in order to grin at us. "Ain't it great, man?" he asked, slapping me in the chest. "Alcide's havin' a kid, you're with my sister, I'm with your sister, I've been with his sister," he tossed a look over in Janice's direction, "and Tray's… well…" He trailed off and looked at Tray. "Sorry, Tray. I guess it just sucks to be you."

"You're not with my sister," I insisted with a shake of my head. "She's a lesbian." I didn't know how many times he needed reminding of that. Pam had seemingly done a good job of reminding him of that just a second earlier. "She likes women."

"I know, ain't it great?" He kept tossing looks back in the direction of my sister while Alcide, Tray, and I bit back a laugh. "I figured that's gotta be why I never stay interested in the girls I date. We ain't got nothin' in common. This is perfect. She likes women, I like women. That's somethin' to build on. We're a match made in heaven."

"I can't even decide where to begin in explaining how wrong you are about that."

"Don't worry," he insisted, poking one of the burgers on the grill with his finger and pulling his hand back when he realized it was hot. "I ain't gonna hurt her."

"It's not her I'm worried about," I admitted. Not only was Pam uninterested in him, she would have his balls in a jar on her nightstand just to prove she could do it. "Just be careful."

He poked a burger again and pulled his finger away abruptly, barely missing the swinging spatula Alcide was rapidly bringing down on his grubby hand. "Don't worry, I'll use protection."

Tray snorted. "Just hope she does the same when she's fuckin' you with _her _dick."

Surprise, surprise. Jason didn't get it.

Once the four of us had our toast out of the way and the burgers were done (Jason had to eat every one of the five he ended up poking), I was able to settle in next to Sookie. She and Maria-Star were getting along great, better than I could have anticipated. She even seemed to be getting along with Janice and Pam (despite the fact that Pam told everyone about "their" shower). The girls chattered incessantly and comfortably about nurseries and food cravings while Maria-Star's mother told labor horror stories. All the guys gathered tried to figure out whether or not Alcide got something resembling a bachelor party for his impending arrival (Jason, Tray, Alcide's dad, Maria-Star's brother, and I took the pro side while Alcide, Maria-Star's dad, and her boss took the con).

Things were already starting to wind down when Sookie and I were able to steal an uninterrupted moment together while wrapping up and storing some of the leftovers for Alcide and Maria-Star. "So Jason and Pam, huh?"

I snorted. "She's trying to prove some point to me, I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

She nodded, not needing the same kind of convincing her brother seemed to require. "As long as Jason doesn't wind up in the emergency room…"

"When it comes to involvement with my sister, I just can't make a promise like that. I don't think it will be an issue though."

She found a place for the wrapped plates in the refrigerator before wrapping her arms around me and resting her head against my chest. It felt good. It felt right, even. I had all kinds of things I needed to be thinking and worrying about, things I _should _have been thinking and worrying about. Pam was being weird, which was nothing short of dangerous. I'd be spending hours meeting with the lawyers and Sophie-Anne to finalize the LeClerq deal much too soon. One of my best friends would be a father soon and happy as I was, I was selfish enough to know it might change everything. I felt like Sookie and I still had a lot to figure out, or that I had a lot to figure out about her and us at least. Unfortunately, the list only went on from there, but none of it was on my mind just then.

She looked up at me with a small smile on her face. "You looked like you could use that."

I wanted to be surprised at how well she could read me, but I couldn't be. For some reason, it made sense. I wasn't so bad at reading her myself. "I may just have needed it."

"Well, you can have more whenever you want."

"Is that a promise?" I asked leaning down to meet her lips as she rose up on her toes to meet mine. It was too brief, but it burned just like it always had with her.

She nodded. "It is. Whenever you want and sometimes, even when you don't."

A threat had never sounded so perfect to me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you times a dozen for all the reviews and favorites and all that fun stuff. Really, you guys (or should I say ladies) are kind of awesome. I've got to give special thanks to blueiris, Dazedrose, GreyGooseCitron, ms. wobbles, Northwoman, and Sapfirerose for the recommendations they gave this story on My SVM Addiction. And again, seriously, have you checked out the banners for this story by ericizmine (link in my profile)? They're sexy enough I'm still drooling and unashamed of that fact.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: The Time to Listen

**A/N: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Everything that's right about this chapter can be credited to the eagle eye of Northwoman, who betaed for me. Any mistakes that remain are all my fault.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen - The Time to Listen

A price had been agreed upon. Funding was in order. The lawyers sitting on both sides of the board room table had gone over the contracts and agreements with a fine-tooth comb before giving their nods of approval. Or was that nods of damnation? Whichever. All that stood between me and celebrating this small victory for Northman & Davis by throwing Sookie over my shoulder and carrying her into my office to fuck her over my desk was a bottled redhead protruding her bottom lip at me like a petulant three year old.

"You're not paying any attention to _me_, Eric," Sophie-Anne insisted the second I had looked away from her in order to listen to what Mr. Cataliades was attempting to whisper to me. "I'm starting to think you don't want what it is I have to offer you after all."

Given I was relatively certain she wasn't talking about her sinking ship, she was pretty fucking right about that, but I bit back that piece of honesty for the moment, tempting as it was to let fly from my lips. Instead I swiveled my chair back in her direction, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists out of her sight. I just needed her to sign the goddamn papers and I'd never have to see her or her creepy and useless assistant Andre again. I wouldn't have to play nice. I wouldn't be expected to help her maintain her ridiculous charade of denial when it came to her fiscal standing. I wouldn't have to feed her undeserved ego. I wouldn't even have to pretend I could actually stomach being in the same room as her.

I'd only have to bite back the bile for a little longer.

I plastered a smirk onto my lips that I had to believe was convincing given the way she smiled back at me. Ugh. "Don't you know better than that by now? We've worked so long and hard for this, you can't possibly think I don't want to see this through to the very end, to the point we both find the satisfaction we've been looking for all this time." And it really would be damn satisfying not to have to deal with her any longer or ever again.

"You always know just what to say," she stated a little breathily. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. I was talking about the purchase of LeClerq, honestly I was, but Sophie-Anne seemed to take it exactly how she wanted to and it had _nothing _to do with the sale at hand. She was fanning herself lightly. It sent the smell of her overly concentrated, expensive, and repugnant perfume wafting around the room yet again. I tried not to gag. Sam coughed from one side of me. "Is it warm in here? Or maybe a touch too crowded?"

"Neither," I answered before grabbing my glass of water and downing most of it. It was like I could taste the air and it tasted of Sophie-Anne LeClerq. This wasn't the foreplay to me that it seemed to be to her. "If you're uncomfortable, perhaps we can finish up quickly and you can get out of this stuffy building." Like she should have been an hour ago, at least.

"We're going to need to celebrate," she decided, twirling the damn pen that could end my misery between her bony fingers. "And I mean _really _celebrate. This is kind of like a marriage, isn't it? A company bearing my name being absorbed by one with yours? I hope you intend on being gentle." Gag.

I rubbed a hand across my forehead, willing myself not to pull my hair out by its roots. That would have been far more pleasurable than this prolonged exposure to bottled red was. "This is nothing like a marriage, not even a little bit. Unless, of course, your idea of marriage is having no say in anything, while watching everything you know ripped apart into tiny pieces because your hand was bought off and those are the pitfalls. Then I suppose it is, but I wouldn't count on anything about it being very gentle."

Her bottom lip protruded and I had to look away before she caught me rolling my eyes at her. Mr. Cataliades and Sam both seemed capable of sensing my discomfort and they each offered me a "reassuring" pat on the shoulder simultaneously, as if urging me forward, willing me onward. I imagined a similar gesture normally preceded an execution. "While I don't mind it being a little rough, I really wish you'd reconsider. Those employees are like family. You saw how we were when you visited. That could be yours as well."

"That may be your definition of "family," but it's not my own, and it won't serve either of us any purpose to pretend the employees of LeClerq have any value to you or me right now," I answered, and it earned a scowl from the pygmy man servant at her side. Sophie-Anne didn't look nearly so offended and instead merely looked intrigued, arching an eyebrow that had been tweezed to within an inch of its life at me. "Unless you want me to be sure to send along your forwarding address so your family can still reach you, in case they're in need of answers… or handouts, perhaps?"

If looks could kill, Andre would have had me in cardiac arrest, I was sure of it, but Sophie-Anne looked mostly amused. The smile she was wearing was almost lethal. It looked like something she might have learned from my sister. "That won't be necessary, Eric. I'm sure you will treat them just as they deserve, whatever you might decide to do." And I would. There were a few employees on LeClerq's payroll I couldn't wait to treat _exactly _as they deserved. It'd be Christmas in fucking July. "But I do demand a celebration, just the two of us. It will be nice to put this whole messy business behind us, won't it? We'll be able to focus on the things that really matter then."

As if on cue, the door to the board room opened and with it came my much needed breath of fresh air. The stench of Sophie-Anne's perfume and desperation dissipated and the nausea she induced vanished as all eyes around the room left their various mumblings in order to look to our intruder. Sookie's cheeks tinged red as she crossed the room to where I sat under the heavy weight of a mostly judgmental crowd.

She stood out like a sore thumb in the bleak surroundings just as she always did. In a sea of black, gray, and blue tailored and pressed suits and skirts, the billowing dress she wore was out of place and perfect. The nervous and uncomfortable smile she wore seemed to light up the dismal room. When she leaned over my shoulder to whisper in my ear, I was briefly overwhelmed by the familiar smell of her shampoo along with a sweet smell that always seemed to cling to her and I closed my eyes to breathe it in until her very presence filled my lungs and mind.

A lesser man would have been troubled by how much this woman miraculously meant to me. I was a big enough man to not care what anyone else thought and just enjoy what I was lucky enough to have.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Mr. Northman." Never. She couldn't. It was impossible. "But the Dallas office is looking for an update." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, as if the act would give us some pretense of privacy. It could never be private enough. "Mr. Davis is gettin' a little impatient. Do you have any news or should I just keep telling Barry they'll be the first to hear any news?"

I opened my eyes reluctantly while rotating in her direction, which coincidentally gave me a great view of the greatest cleavage known to mankind, as Sookie leaned forward. It took all my willpower not to bury my face in it and give it the proper greeting it deserved. _Why, hello there. Did you miss me? I've missed you too. It's been a very, very long few hours of separation, I know, but I'll make it up to both of us right now…_

_Patience._ Patience was fucking overrated, but I needed it now, just for a little while. Celebrating would come soon enough, once we weren't surrounded by stuffed suits and demons… er… lawyers.

Forcing my eyes up and away from the glorious promised land was difficult and once I was able, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I had been caught by Sookie, who was cocking an eyebrow at me silently. I smirked back, unashamed and unapologetic. I'd have to be a dipshit to apologize for looking at something like her chest, but she seemed to always think I'd suddenly grow up and sprout manners or maturity. "You can tell the Dallas office that we're just finishing up here," I answered, not bothering to whisper as she had. I was hoping Sophie-Anne would take it as a fucking clue, even if she had missed every single goddamn hint so far. "Aren't we?" I added, turning my head back to look at the redhead in financial ruin.

Sophie-Anne had her eyes locked on Sookie as she nodded once in answer. "Of course, Eric. Then you and I can get on to our celebrating. Do you think your help can do something useful like make a reservation for us?"

The fact that Sookie didn't march right over to the fake and fallen socialite and bitchslap her back to reality was all the proof I needed that my "help" had more class in her little finger than Sophie-Anne possessed in her entire being. I gritted my teeth. Considering the only thing keeping me glued to my own seat was knowing that punching the bitch would've ended our transaction right there, I was aware of the fact that Sookie had more class than me as well.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that," I finally stated a little gruffly, my voice betraying the fact I was getting a little pissed off. "It's my sister's last night in town. My plans for dinner are with her."

"After, then." Had she completely missed how ticked I sounded? I wondered what it was like to live in the delusional world of denial Sophie-Anne seemed to populate. "Later is better anyway. There will be nothing to interrupt our night then."

Who the hell did she think she was kidding? "I have celebration plans for my night already."

Sophie-Anne dropped her gaze to the papers in front of her and I almost dropped to my knees to thank any fucking deity that'd listen when she began scrawling her name across the waiting papers before handing them off to one of her lawyers to do the same. "You have celebration plans with someone other than the person you're doing business with on a work night?"

"I have plans with someone other than person I'm doing business with _most _nights," I clarified. "Tonight I just happen to get to call them celebratory."

She looked up from the papers, her eyes meeting mine before her gaze lifted and she looked to Sookie. "I see." It must have been her turn to sound pissed off. "A rain check then."

I nodded before looking over to Sookie, who was blushing again, her cheeks a heated pink that made the situation in my pants she was responsible for a little more uncomfortable. "Pass that on to the Dallas office, Sookie. Sam and I will be in contact with Stan and my father when finished here." Sam gave a nod of agreement. "And I believe Mr. Cataliades would like a word with you once we're through." It was the lawyer's turn to nod.

Sookie forced a bright smile to her face to cover up her embarrassment. "Of course, Mr. Northman." Every time she said that, it went straight to my cock, I swear. Anyone else could say it, and I was in a hurry to tell them to knock it the fuck off, but with her? Ungh. "I'll get right on it." At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be "it."

My eyes followed her as she moved back across the room to the door she had entered through. It was probably a good thing I was mesmerized by the sway of her hips the way I was or I would have noticed how many others couldn't stop themselves from watching as well. "You're staring," Sam informed me in a whisper while elbowing me roughly in the arm. "Work first. You can play later."

I shook my head, trying to clear the haze Sookie caused to settle in on my mind as Sam had advised before realizing I was better off with it. With her out of the room, I was left with nothing I wanted. It was a room full of obligation. Sure, I'd be able to pay attention as everything was finalized now, but did I really give a shit about the LeClerq deal? Not at all. If I would have claimed to, it would have been a lie.

Maybe that wouldn't have always been true, but it was certainly true now. Since Hurricane Sookie had swept into my life, my priorities had changed to a startling degree. Work had always been something to fill the time. My job was a source of income and a way to impress people (particularly women I wanted to fuck), but little more. Was I passionate about it? Hardly. I enjoyed what I did, but that didn't mean any of it was that important to me.

These were relatively new discoveries on my part. When Sookie had become a distraction that was so often only a doorway away, I found myself looking forward to each second of my day she appeared in more than any other. The stolen minutes here and there were each vivid and important to me. I counted down the time until we could take lunch together. I looked for excuses to have her bring me irrelevant things I didn't actually need, just to see her again. I was drinking so much coffee, Seattle was going to give me a fucking key to the city, but it was just so I had an excuse to require another cup and get an extra minute with her in the process. The time without her seemed boring, gray, and forgettable in comparison.

I wondered if I was the only one who felt that way. When I looked around the conference room, I kind of believed I was. The room was full of men and women who were head over heels consumed by their careers and wanted it no other way. They were infatuated with success and public opinion. If they were married, it wasn't faithful. Their mistress was their work- that's what really held their hearts- and no matter how much they chased after it, it was never quite enough, because someone else always had a higher position or more notoriety. The race was impossible to win, but that didn't stop anyone from trying with everything they had.

The only person I couldn't say that of was Sam. I glanced over to my co-worker and silently wondered if he was the only one who had shit really figured out. He worked hard, harder than he was ever given credit for, but he was always going to be in the background, lurking in the shadows. He had a life outside of work, one he was committed to and happy with, and one he wasn't going to sacrifice for a bigger office, a better car, or a more padded bank account, no matter the temptation they may have presented.

For once in my life, I wasn't sure I was so committed to stepping out of the shadow my father cast over me. I had never wanted to be him- I never would want to be him- but I had always wanted to best him in some way. I couldn't think of a better way to do that then by just finding some kind of happiness and being content with it.

"Is that what does it for you then, Eric?" It took me a second to realize I had zoned out at such a critical juncture in the deal. I blinked a few times again before turning my attention to Sophie-Anne who was looking at me expectantly, tapping the pen in her hand impatiently (not to mention fucking annoyingly) on the polished wood of the table in rhythm.

"Perhaps." I wasn't sure what she was talking about. For all I knew, I was in the middle of a very important discussion, and I had missed every word of it. If my answer hadn't given that away, the look on my face must have because she let out a slow, audible, pompous huff of air at my clueless, noncommittal word.

"A little bleach, a spray on tan, a set of implants, a cheap push up bra, and some fake southern charm? How do you hide the air nozzle you use to inflate her with? Really, Eric, you're above that kind of trash," she scolded. "It's one thing to take it out for a spin, but to act like you're concerned about its feelings by accepting another offer is preposterous."

"Excuse me?" I needed to get my ears checked fucking fast because there was no way in hell I could have actually heard what I thought I heard leave Sophie-Anne LeClerq's mouth. Not only was it an unasked for opinion that was inappropriate to give, but it was entirely hypocritical coming from a woman who seemed to ooze fake, just like so many women did. Sookie really was a rare breath of genuine, fresh air in a world that didn't offer many. It was one of many things I was starting to love about her.

Whoa there, Northman. What was that?

"You heard me," she interrupted before I could properly get my mind around my own thoughts. It didn't escape me that she was speaking loudly, making sure she had the attention of the room, even if many were polite enough not to outright acknowledge that they were listening to every word. "Andre told me all about her desperate infatuation with one of the middle management drones at LeClerq." He smiled proudly at her and it was my turn to give him a look that would cripple a much stronger man. "I heard she was quite violent and in complete denial about the fact he had moved onto something better. That's the future that awaits you if you continue toying with tramps."

I forced a laugh, but no one in the room thought I was amused. They were perceptive. I looked over to Mr. Cataliades, who was packing up his briefcase. He gave me an infinitesimal nod of his mostly bald head, letting me know everything was in order, and that was all I needed. "You calling _anyone _a tramp, Sophie-Anne? That's fucking rich. You do know what rich is, don't you? I'm not actually talking about the thing you were before proving there are monkeys and children who eat crayons that could better handle money and a business than you."

Her lips curled up into a smile. "Clever, Eric." She didn't seem pissed off. I wondered if being degraded was some kind of turn on to her. The idea of Sophie-Anne being wet and ready to go made my skin fucking crawl.

"While that was so generous of Andre to pass along that piece of bullshit to you, it couldn't be any further from the truth, but do you really want to talk about how one of your employees attacked one of mine while your minion stood by and watched in a room full of lawyers? No? Then maybe we should talk about how you're not very skilled at being able to identify your breed of phony, because I can assure you every bit of my assistant- from her hair color to her charm- is entirely genuine. Do you want to talk about that? No? Maybe we should talk about the fact that you're the one who's really desperate and that it's pretty transparent you are. Who can blame you for deflecting? After all, Sookie has someone to go home with and you can't even get an obligatory date for drinks out of selling your company. That has to smart."

She didn't look nearly wounded enough, but I had wasted enough words on her. "Excuse me, gentlemen, Andre, and Sophie-Anne," I concluded while standing from my chair. I wouldn't call her a lady and I wouldn't disrespect the men in the room by lumping Andre in with them. That would just be cruel. "But I'd rather be burned alive than spend another minute in this room. I have things to do. I'm sure you can find your way out." Sam coughed uncomfortably beside me and was already addressing the room much more hospitably and with more aplomb than I was capable of right now.

Okay, so I had a temper. I was aware of it, but that didn't mean I had any intention of changing it. Was I capable of ignoring what Sophie-Anne had said? Yes, I was pretty sure I could have. Anyone with eyes or a brain in their head would know Sophie-Anne was full of shit and had been looking for a reaction from me, but the truth was, I didn't want to ignore her. Ignoring the judgmental and unfair words would have been what I had done if it were any other woman being slandered, but Sookie didn't deserve that. In my mind and in my eyes, she would always deserve defending, especially by me. I wasn't ashamed of her. I wouldn't let anything indicate that I was. I'd hope she'd do the same for me if the positions were reversed.

When I reached my office, Sookie and Amelia were at Sookie's desk, whispering and giggling back and forth to one another. My residual tension was melting away with just the sound of Sookie's laugh. _Fuck._ I had it bad. I had it Alcide bad. I had it bad enough I'd be lucky if Pam would ever let me live this visit down. I was going to be receiving Barbie dolls, Pamprin, and EZ-Bake ovens from her from now until I turned fifty, I just fucking knew it.

Sookie caught sight of me and gave me one of those smiles that had my pants tightening while Amelia hurried back to her own desk and place at Sam's door. I didn't know if Sookie's effect on me would ever wear off, but considering my body seemed to have all the restraint of a thirteen year old when around her, I kind of doubted it would. Embarrassing as nearly constantly sporting wood around her should have been, I didn't want it to change. "Did everything go well, Mr. Northman?"

Besides Sophie-Anne being a judgmental bitch and insulting her before I stormed out and left Sam to clean up any mess I left behind? "Absolutely. Can you coordinate with Dallas and get Stan and my father on the phone?"

She nodded her head dutifully before leaning towards me. "Why does the lawyer-"

"Mr. Cataliades," I interrupted, and she nodded.

"Why does he want to speak to me?"

I inwardly (and outwardly) cringed. Fuck. Sookie managed to get me so distracted, it was easy to forget to discuss with her everything I should have. I was only human though, and there was no red-blooded man alive who could really concentrate after prolonged exposure to a woman like Sookie. "It's just food for thought," I answered while leaning against her desk. "He knows about our unique situation involving your ex." She made a face and I nodded in agreement. I really couldn't have agreed more. I would avoid saying his name to her now and always. With Sookie's effective dismissal of him from my office and from her life, I wanted the tool and his whore to be nothing more than a distant memory, the sooner, the better. "He just wants to make sure you're aware of possible options to ensure there are no more issues."

She let out a sigh. "I don't want to," she began with a frown, "but I don't feel like wishin' them away is going to do much good either."

"No, probably not." We could keep wishing, but considering we had both made trips to the emergency room, courtesy of Bon Temps' newest festering assholes, it seemed a better idea to have a fallback plan. "And speaking of wishing things away… once I'm off the phone with Dallas, I need to head out early so Pam and I have a little time together."

"She isn't leavin' because of me, is she?" Sookie sounded so genuinely concerned, I tried not to laugh aloud. The idea that the tiny, buxom woman in front of me could scare off a hardened superbitch like my sister was comical. "You know, I never wanted to come in between you and your sister. I'd hate if any woman did that to Jason and I."

"Don't be ridiculous. Pam isn't leaving because of you." I didn't know exactly why Pam was leaving myself, but I was sure it wasn't Sookie's doing. If anyone would end up labeled responsible, it would be me. I was confident of that much. I had the evening and a few hours tomorrow to find out why my sister was acting so oddly though, and I planned on using it. "She has bizarre clothes to design and a life filled with one-night stands to return to. It's not your doing."

"Are you sure you want me to come over tonight? I really don't want to get in the way of your last night together."

"If you prefer, I can call you when I've been too long with my sister and need a healthy dose of you." She nodded her head, preferring that plan, but I couldn't let her think she would be interrupting or intruding. "But I assure you, you're never 'in the way', Sookie. Pam would probably appreciate seeing you, more than me anyway, given that you have magnificent breasts." Magnificent wasn't even a strong enough word for them, but it made Sookie blush and swat my arm all the same.

"You watch yourself, mister," she warned with a smile she couldn't stop. "We're at work."

"Believe me, I know. It's the only reason you're still wearing clothes. I figured you'd just stop me if I try to take them off you right now." Modesty was so overrated, but I wasn't sure Sookie would take to my idea that we should go live in a nudist colony somewhere. She swatted my arm again in scolding, but the sound of the conference room clearing out and approaching from behind me caught my attention and I looked over my shoulder as Sam led the group towards the elevator. I probably owed him a beer, or a dozen.

I couldn't stop myself from glaring daggers at a smug Sophie-Anne and Andre as they stepped onto the elevator, even if I was relieved they were getting the fuck out of Northman & Davis. "Don't forget about our rain check," the redhead called, waving her bony fingers at me as the door closed. I hoped she had a chance to see the gesture my fingers gave her in return before the group started their descent to the lobby.

Sam cleared his throat and tilted his head toward my office. "We've got a call to make, Eric. Mr. Cataliades, you and Sookie may use my office. Amelia can keep track of the phones while you're having your discussion." I nodded my silent thanks to Sam for keeping a cooler head than I could, yet again, and followed him into my own office, closing the door a bit more roughly than required behind me. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry about that, Sam. Honestly, I am," I muttered while heading to the chair behind my desk and practically falling into it. I closed my eyes and tugged at my hair in frustration. "I know better than that." I really did.

"Knowing better and being capable of better are two different things," he pointed out wisely while taking a seat across from me. "And I can't say I'd have done things any differently if the position was reversed. She's been hassling you for months now. Women like her always want what someone else has and what they can't get their hands on. At least you won't _have _to see her anymore."

"I'll drink to that," I agreed with a sigh.

"Are you going to be able to deal with the Dallas office now?"

I had to think about it. Stan would be a giddy little school girl with new toys to play with, but dealing with my father wasn't easy, even when I wasn't ten kinds of pissed off before hearing his voice. I already knew he'd use the call as an excuse to try to convince me to come to Dallas, especially since I was sure Stan would want to spend some time in Shreveport over the next few months. "No, but I can fake it."

"You don't have to," Sam insisted. "You have plans with Pam, right?" I nodded. "Go home then. I'll tell them you're finishing up with Mr. Cataliades and had me deliver the news or something. Just get out of here and clear your head. We're going to have a lot to get started on tomorrow."

I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist the offer.

No matter how old I got, I was sure I'd always be addicted to playing hooky. Ferris Bueller was kind of my idol. I even had a disapproving sister who made it her mission to rain on my parade.

"You're not supposed to be home for a few hours. Do you even have a job anymore?" Pam asked from the living room, her eyes glued to the television. She was watching Judge Judy. To my sister, that counted as educational programming. I headed to the kitchen to grab a pair of beers while she continued her tirade. "You don't have to put on suits to make me think you're important, Eric. I've always loved you despite your numerous failures."

"Wrong," I insisted, jumping over the back of the couch and landing with hard thud next to her. She rolled her eyes and took one of the beers from my hand. I ripped the remote out of her hand and turned the television off. "You love my failures. You tolerate me so you can keep witnessing them."

"Am I that obvious? Good. I was hoping even someone as thickheaded as you would catch on eventually."

"Don't worry, I did, but I still have a job." She looked over at me and arched an eyebrow. "Really, I do," I laughed. "But if it ever falls through, I'm going to look into being a fry cook on Venus."

Pam missed the reference and it was obvious. "You know they don't really keep women there, don't you?"

"If they did, I imagine it's where you'd spend your summers."

"You know me well, brother," she agreed, lifting her bottle and holding it out until I clanked mine lightly against hers in cheers. We each took a drink. Let the interrogation begin.

"I do know you well, which is why I find myself puzzled as to what might motivate you to suddenly take such an interest in Jason Stackhouse." Pam choked on her beer beside me. "You know, he actually thinks he stands a chance with you. I've explained the concept of lesbianism to him, Alcide did as well, Tray too, but we think we only succeeded in turning him on further, which happens to be fucking dangerous, Pam. I'm not kidding. Do you have any idea what it's like to release a horny Jason on the unsuspecting population? There should be an emergency warning system in place for it, it's that dangerous, so what the hell gives?"

She rolled her eyes at me and I could tell this wasn't going to be easy. "Lighten up, Eric. You seem to think the Stackhouses are made of gold, why can't I find out for myself?"

"Because you're into women," I answered back. If I had to explain lesbianism to her, I fucking _quit_.

Pam looked at me, eyes narrowed, like she was studying me. I was silently begging her to test me. I didn't want our last day together to be spent arguing, but Pam would be able to leave Louisiana and the mess would fall squarely into my lap. If she was leading Jason on, I was the one who would have to face him. If she was trying to fuck with Sookie's head, I'd be the one who had to make excuses for her behavior. On top of those possibilities, I was worried Amelia would take my sister's sudden departure from her life out on me. Not all women were invested as little as Pam was in their rendezvous.

"He's like a poodle," she insisted and I snorted. "Like this loyal, stupid, little poodle who isn't totally housebroken, and needs to get fixed very badly because everyone in the neighborhood is having an idiot puppy sale. You know small dogs are the must have accessory of the summer."

"He's my friend… and, oh yeah, a _human being_, Pam. I know it can be easy to forget, I forget sometimes myself, but he is, and he does deserve to be treated like one. I don't know what you're up to, but if you said or did anything that I'm going to have to apologize for-"

"Would you give me more credit than that?" Pam interrupted, and my brow arched at her. I thought I was giving her just as much credit as she deserved. "I didn't do anything wrong and there's nothing you're going to have to apologize for. You _told_ me to find out if Jason or Tray needed a companion. I just did what you told me. Don't get your panties in a bunch just because I followed your directions."

"That has to be the fucking first time you've ever listened to me," I answered back sharply. I wasn't being fair. Somewhere in my mind, I was aware of that, but that wasn't enough to stop my words from spilling out yet again. "Why couldn't you have listened when I told you to apologize to Sookie for barging in on her in the shower? Now _that_ would have been the time to listen."

"That was an accident," she insisted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I thought Amelia was using that bathroom so she didn't disturb me. I couldn't have known your little infatuation was in there. And anyway, I refuse to apologize for it. If she wanted privacy, she should have locked the door, and if she didn't want people to stare, she shouldn't have a body like that."

Point to Pam on that last thought, but… "She's not an infatuation."

"I know," she sighed. "Things would be so much easier if she were."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've never had to try to fit in before," she answered before taking a long swig from her bottle of beer. She was pouting and I had no idea why. I couldn't help but feel like I had missed something along the way.

"Exactly when have you tried to fit in? Ever?" The idea of conforming made her shudder. I knew. I had seen the reaction numerous times when our mom would lecture her for her wardrobe choices or for saying aloud what we were only meant to think in our heads.

"It's been a recent development. Did you think I was going to be content being pushed out of the way? I told you I wouldn't be, but you seem to keep trying."

And there it was. That guilt thing was rearing its ugly head way too often. I had worried Pam would think I was pushing her away. It really couldn't be further from the truth. "I'm not, honestly," I insisted, but she just rolled her eyes at the denial. "I know I haven't been around as much as I should have or normally would have for one of your visits, but things have been hectic. Things with Sookie are new and we need some time to ourselves to figure them out-"

"Yet you still make time to frolic with your sorority sisters," she interrupted. "_With_ her. She's automatically included, but I have to call up her dimwit brother to get invited."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm protective," she insisted, and I found myself smiling. "Don't think it escaped my notice that one of your girlfriends happens to be her brother and she's just being welcomed in for your bake offs, but I'm pushed aside-"

"It was a congratulatory party for Alcide and Maria-Star, it wasn't like I was writing you out of my will," I pointed out. "You don't care that they've been trying to have kids for a long time now, nor that they're actually pregnant. Do you even like kids?" She'd probably like them in a nice lemon sauce or something. "I didn't think you'd be that interested."

"Not that this is anything new to you, but you're wrong. You've never been more interesting than you have been this trip," she continued, and my eyes narrowed at the accusation. Granted, it was probably true, but that didn't mean I had to appreciate hearing it. "You're being disgusting with Sookie and you and Jason are close enough you could be considered married in some cultures. So where does that leave me?"

Fucking guilt. Where had Pam learned this from? "It leaves you right where you've always been. We've been over this before. Nothing is going to change the fact that you're my sister. We both know I can't get rid of you that easily," I pointed out and she smiled proudly. "Things aren't always going to be this chaotic. I will get boring again and then when you visit, you'll wish I'd leave you alone more often."

"I'm not visiting again."

It was my turn to roll my eyes again. "Don't be so dramatic or I'm going to start thinking you remembered you're a woman. You're going to come back."

"I didn't say I wouldn't." Yes, yes she had.

"That's exactly what you said."

"You only hear what you want to hear." Fuck that, I heard exactly what she said. "I don't know how Sookie can stand it. You never really listen to anyone, Eric."

"You never say anything really worth listening to."

"You think that because I don't communicate in your native language which I believe is composed of grunts, belches, and crude hand gestures."

I flipped her off. "Oh yeah? Well…" My mind was blank. "You're a bitch."

Pam cackled beside me, feeling victorious in our sibling sparring for the minute. Fuck, she was victorious. "I'm going to miss you when I return home."

It was a surprising confession from Pam. Usually she informed me I would miss her, but it was seldom she would admit to missing me. When she was out-insulting me, I wasn't sure I would miss her, but I knew the minute she got on the airplane and was out of my hair, I'd miss her too. Would I give her the satisfaction of saying that though? Hell no. "Why is that?"

"It's a lot of fun seeing you so stupid and out of sorts," she decided and I laughed. Of course, it'd have to do with how "amusing" she found my recent predicaments. "And all over a girl. Are you ready to admit you love her yet?"

I shook my head defiantly. "Nope." I wasn't. Not to myself and definitely not to Pam.

"Soon then," she decided and I tried not to roll my eyes again. Why did it feel like everyone was in such a hurry to get me to say words I had pointedly spent the entirety of my life avoiding? I didn't know if anything good could really come from ever saying them. People really put too much emphasis on words, especially the words that scared the crap out of me.

I needed to change the subject and fast before Pam had a chance to keep prying. "So what are you doing about Amelia?"

"She knows I'm leaving," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "She knew before we ever met in person that my home was elsewhere. She'll be just fine when I leave." She turned more fully on the couch to look at me. "Being concerned about others, Eric? This is really so unlike you."

"I'm not concerned about others. I'm concerned things are going to be weird at work when you stop returning her calls."

Pam snorted before she got up from the couch to get us more alcohol. "Like you're one to complain about things being weird at work when you're boinking your secretary."

"Did you just say boinking?" I questioned after her. "And she's not my secretary. She's my _assistant_."

"Is that what she is?" she called back. "I need to have a talk with that girl before I leave. You should be paying her much more for what she's assisting you with. Is that even legal in this state given that you're not cousins?"

I shook my head and bit back the laugh that was threatening to escape. "Fuck you, Pam."

"Now I bet that would be legal and not so uncommon around here."

I visibly shuddered and Pam cackled at the sight of it as she returned with a bottle of wine and a bottle of scotch along with a single glass. "Where's yours?" I asked as she handed me the scotch and glass and began opening the wine for herself.

"One bottle, one serving."

"Do you want me to get you a paper bag to go with it?" I asked while pouring my own. "Maybe a shopping cart?"

"No, that's unnecessary. I'm trying to cut back. Less is more when it comes to accessories."

"But not when it comes to alcohol."

"I'll drink to that," she agreed, tapping her bottle of booze to my glass. "So…" With that single word, I could feel the Sookie inquisition coming again before it ever arrived. I began searching my brain for any topic I could think of to distract her, but nothing came to mind. I wondered if the desperate void I felt at present was what it was like in Jason's head all the time. "Have you considered having Sookie meet your dad?"

I groaned and chugged back the scotch fast enough it burned my throat. "Where is your dad?" There, that was a topic change. Maybe I could avoid this after all. "I've only talked to him a few times recently and I haven't seen him since…"

"I know," she interrupted, and I thanked her silently for it. "He sends his love, by the way."

"Thanks for passing on the message so timely."

"I'm not your assistant and I'm completely uninterested in the job. You didn't answer my question though." I shrugged beside her and contemplated turning the television back on for some sort of distraction. I bet if I put it on the Home Shopping Network, she'd forget I even existed. "I spoke to him when you were in the hospital." Now that had my attention. "He's just as pleasant as I remembered."

"You're telling me." My father didn't care much for Pam at all and the feeling was more than mutual. She had met him not long after I had first moved to Louisiana and it hadn't been pretty. Pam looked a lot like our mother had when she was younger, a fact that hadn't escaped him, and despite the fact that she was my sister and his ex-wife's daughter, it hadn't stopped him from making a number of inappropriate and unwelcome advances, and she was barely out of high school. "I'm not going down that road. I'm not taking Sookie down it either."

"Maybe you need to go down it. Maybe you need to take her with you."

I poured another glass of scotch and shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"She might be curious," she pointed out and I shrugged in response. Pam had been as well at one point in time. My father had always been a kind of villain when we were growing up. He was the someone I never saw, the someone our mother constantly seemed haunted by, both for herself and for me. I had known nothing of him, and then he had swept in and given me everything I could have wanted. Of course she had been curious, but the mystery was more appealing than knowing actually was. No one really wanted to know it all. "It might work out for the better," she continued. "You are really following in his footsteps. You weren't married when you found someone at the workplace, but it's still the same."

I was suddenly squeezing the glass so tightly, I was amazed it didn't crack in my hands. "That's not fucking fair. We're nothing alike-"

"And you're always the first to forget that," she interrupted. Sometimes I really fucking hated how in my head she could be and how much of a smartass it could make her. "Sookie has had to drag a lot of her skeletons out into the open because she had no choice, but you can only bury yours so deeply. If you don't do it, you're going to regret it, and Sookie is always going to wonder what you're hiding."

"What do I have to buy you to get you to stop reading that Dear Abby bullshit?" I asked and she just smiled at me. "I refuse to take advice from anyone drinking wine out of the bottle."

"You know I'm right." She practically sang the words. I might have growled.

"You're not right, and I'm not talking about this," I concluded with a finality that I begged she wouldn't question. "None of that matters. It never has mattered. It's never going to matter. It's the past and it's going to remain the past. I have as little to do with him as possible outside of the office and he's a state away nearly all the time."

"Eric, she's going to wond-"

"No. Stop. Not talking about this."

She let out a long breath of air as a sigh. "In that case, up for a challenge?" I arched an eyebrow at her silently urging her to continue, and she held up her bottle of wine. "Last one standing wins. Loser has to pack the car with all my things."

It'd take a fucking engineering degree to figure out how to load all the crap Pam had managed to accumulate into her rental minivan. "I'll end up with a hangover at work tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean because you work _sooooo _hard, right? Pussy. If you haven't been fired yet, it's not going to happen, but if you're really that concerned, you can just hand me your balls now and admit defeat, big brother. It'll spare you the embarrassment of losing so badly to a girl anyway."

I refilled my glass and shook my head. "You'll be packing yourself tomorrow. Give me the best you have, Pamela."

"May the best woman win, Erica."

It probably wasn't one of my best ideas, but ask me if I could remember that fact after another glass or two or three or...

What was I supposed to be remembering?

Ah yes, I could recall now. "The boobs on this channel are not… not… not… you know… that thing."

Pam snorted beside me. Actually, she snorted from above me, kind of. I had given up sitting traditionally when the room decided it wanted to start swaying. My legs were kicked up over the back of the couch and my head dangled over the seat, where my legs should have been. I couldn't remember how I had achieved the position really, but it was probably the spinning room's fault. Pam hadn't moved from the spot she originally occupied.

"Desirable?" she offered. It took me a minute to remember what she was trying to help me with. "Appetizing? Appealing?"

I blinked up at her. She was watching the Home Shopping Network and had been since I had let my diabolical plan to distract her slip only a glass and a half of scotch into our wager. She had made a dozen phone calls since then to the network for various purchases and the credit card numbers she had given had sounded vaguely familiar. "Damn. Big words. I was just gonna say good."

She cackled in amusement from her perch before using her cellphone to snap a picture of me. "You're always so eloquent when drunk. It's been too long since I've seen it."

"I… I… I resent that, Pamela." That was the word I was looking for this time. "I'm not dwunk. I'm _fiiiiine_." Didn't I sound fine? Crazy Pam. _She_ must have been drunk. Yeah, that had to be it, and I'd call her on it, as soon as I could figure out how to sit up. I'd be more assertive when not upside down, but the couch had gotten more complicated than I remembered it being. It was probably a trick she had taught it to do just to frustrate me. I tried to push myself up, but I only succeeded in rocking back and forth a little. "Did it get dizzy in here or is it just you?"

She was laughing again. I had to hand it to her, she could convincingly hold her alcohol, but there was no way she was going to beat me. "It's just "me," Eric, don't you worry your pretty little head. Just keep staring at the "not good" boobs."

"I don't wanna stare at not good boobs," I informed her, still trying to figure out a way to sit up. It wasn't working so well. My couch was definitely on Pam's side. "Who'd wanna stare at not good boobs. How drunk are you?"

"Very," she answered before giving my legs a hard shove, pushing them off the back of the couch and over the arm. Trying as I was to sit up, I hadn't been prepared for it, and rolled off the couch with them, landing with a thud on the floor. It sounded loud, but I didn't feel a thing.

"Whoa," I murmured as the room swam around me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face before struggling to sit up. How had I ended up on the floor again? "Where the 'ell did the asshole who knocked me over come from?" Pam was nearly doubled over laughing. I couldn't figure out what was so fucking funny. "You get a good look at him?"

"Oh, I did. I'm having the police draw up a sketch based on my description as we speak. The wanted posters will be all over town in no time."

"Good thinkin'," I agreed with a nod of my head. Whoa. Nodding? Bad fucking idea on my part. I sat on the floor, resting my head back against it. "It got dizzy in here 'gain. I'm gonna rest my eyes for jus' a minute."

Before I closed my eyes, I caught Pam nodding her head before she leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, big brother."

My eyes fell closed as I mumbled, "I love you too, Pam."

And then… _fuck._

My head felt like it was going to split into two. Scratch that. It was worse than that. My head was going to split into fucking ten. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, but I could feel way too much light attempting to leak past the sanctity of my eyelids. It had me wincing. My mouth felt gross and my tongue felt furry. The smell of stale alcohol in the air made my stomach churn and clench in a way I hadn't felt since college. _Shit_.

I didn't want to, but I forced my eyes to open, though the best I could really do was squint. One of my arms was wrapped around a floor lamp I had apparently spent the night spooning. I pushed the offending piece of furniture away and only then noticed the post-it hanging from it that read in my sister's script reading simply, "Pretend it's Sookie." Smartass.

I wiped my mouth. Yep, I had definitely been drooling like a champ. That was a pleasant thought. I wondered if the laundry would ever be able to get the smell of scotch out of this suit. I doubted it.

My body fucking ached. I wanted the license plate number of the truck that had obviously driven over me and I wanted it now. I forced myself to sit up from the unnatural position I must have been locked in for hours, but nearly had a heart attack when the action led to a piece of fabric suddenly falling in front of my face. I swatted at it desperately before realizing it was just my tie, and as I felt my forehead, I realized it had been tied around my head. Honestly, I was lucky I hadn't pissed myself from that small surprise. Pam thought she was a funny fucker. I'd have to kick her ass before sending her on her way back north.

Ugh. I ripped the tie off my head. I didn't even want to think about facing the daylight. It offended me enough from the living room. That funny bitch had decided to do me a real kindness and leave all the curtains and blinds of the living room open so I could greet the day in all its blinding, painful glory. I lifted my wrist- which felt fucking heavy- to get a look at my watch. Focus eyes, focus.

_Fuck._

Moving felt like a ridiculous, obnoxious task right now, but I was to my feet immediately, tripping over the Sookie-lamp before staggering across the living room floor. "Pam!" I barely recognized the sound of my own voice my mouth was so dry, but the level at which I was shouting made me wince. If it wasn't so important, I'd have kicked myself for it. "Pam, your flight leaves in ten minutes!"

I tried to run down the hallway to her room, but my body was really not liking the idea of cooperating. I slammed into the walls six times between the living room and her bedroom door. There were only two walls. How the hell did I manage that? I pounded on the door, but got no response, so I threw open the door, prepared to chew her out for not having enough common sense to get us a wakeup call.

But the room was empty. Everything was gone. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, willing them to focus. Was I dreaming? Maybe my subconscious had gotten tired of routinely dreaming of Sookie and decided it was time to throw in one of Pam being a twat. When I opened my eyes, nothing had changed, and my aching head was telling me this wasn't a dream.

I took a step inside the room, looking for some sign of her, but there was nothing there. I caught sight of my reflection in a mirror on the wall. It wasn't a pretty sight, especially the hot pink addition that had been added to my face between my nose and lips in the shape of an elaborate handlebar mustache. I ran my finger over a part of it, smudging the creation before (hesitantly) licking my fingertip. Lipstick. From what I could see in the mirror, it was going to be a bitch to get off.

I reached to my pocket for my cellphone before I noticed the reflection of my shirt in the mirror. A folded note had been safety pinned to my dress shirt. I ripped the note off while heading back to the living room, trying to piece together the chunks of missing time in my memory.

My stomach churned at the sight of the alcohol, but I refused to throw up when the tool wasn't around to use as a bucket. I couldn't believe how much scotch I had managed to finish off. Fuck me sideways. I grabbed the open bottle of wine and nearly dropped it to the floor when I realized the vessel was filled. She hadn't taken a single damn drink. No wonder that diabolical bitch hadn't wanted a glass…

I slumped down to the couch and opened the note. She had taken extra care to print in somewhat big, clear letters more appropriate for a five year old than for me, but given my hangover, I appreciated it.

_Eric,_

_I hate how emotional and womanlike you get when it comes to saying goodbye. The way you sob at the airport and beg me not to leave is always far more embarrassing for me than it is for you (since you do it so often) and I was a little concerned such excessive leaking on your part would upset your makeup (it's a good look for you, by the way). I thought I'd save us both your hormonal antics by showing myself off._

_For once, I enjoyed my time in Louisiana. I'd tell you not to do anything stupid to fuck things up, but it seems like saying that might jinx you. Hmmm, does that count as saying it? Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. _

_I know you miss me already, big brother. Try not to embarrass yourself further by begging me back too quickly like we both know you want to do. We'll see one another when we see one another. Honestly, all this begging you're doing is a little sad and desperate. Fine! If it will let me get out of here sooner, you can have it your way. We'll see one another again very soon._

_With love and Chanel,_

_Pam_

Smartass. I should have been pissed she had carefully orchestrated everything from getting me drunk to inviting herself back and that I hadn't woken up with enough time to get to the airport to kick her ass for it, but there was really only two things going through my mind.

I was really going to miss her.

And was it too soon to ask her when she could return?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/etc. They're always appreciated.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this, it's been ready for a while, but everyone probably knows FF has not been in a cooperating mood. It's still not, but thanks to ****kjwrit for passing the cheat on to Northwoman who passed it on to me. **

**DazedRose made a banner for the story because I can't get enough of the eye candy. I bow to her talent. Be sure to check it out. There's a link to the pretty on my profile.**


	20. Chapter 19 and a Half - Umm

**Author Notes galore:**

**So, two years, huh? I could make up a really elaborate bullshit excuse about why I haven't done anything on this story in all that time, but it would be just that. Simple truth is, aside from some personal life dramatics... I stopped enjoying the series. I stopped reading the books, I stopped watching the show. It all just kind of sucked IMO (and not in a fun vampire kind of way). Things in both were heading in directions I wasn't necessarily a fan of. I was falling out of like with the fandom (though not the other fans, even if you despise me by now, I think you're great). It was like a bad break up and I didn't know who got to keep the friends we made, HBO and Charlaine Harris, or me. Considering I was pretty sure my cynicism was going to leak into my writing and it was already taking jabs at my muse, I figured it was best to walk away for a while.**

**I didn't realize quite how long "a while" would be. Two years. ****_Ouch_****. I had insisted to myself and to the people who had started reading this story in the beginning that I wasn't going to be ****_that_**** guy. You know, the one who starts something and then doesn't finish it? Yeah, him. Did I fuck that one up or what? **

**But you, dear reader, remain awesomesauce. In the two years I've been away, the email I use for my fanfiction has collected 1200 emails (exactly) from people commenting, watching the story, giving it a favorite, and more. I don't even know what to say about that, but I'm pretty sure this is the point in this where I'm supposed to hang my head in shame and prostrate myself while begging for forgiveness... but that's not really my style. I ****_am_**** sorry though. That's why you're getting this nifty ol' note after all this time, after all.**

**I don't know how much the fandom has changed since I've been away. I don't know if some of the people who rocked my world back then are still around, or if anyone even wants to see this thing finished, or if it would be better rotting away forever in that special place in fanfiction hell for uncompleted stories. **

**What I do know is this: Even though I walked away from the series when I felt like it was going downhill, I read every spoiler I could find every time a book was released hoping I had been wrong. I hoped something would spark inspiration. I hoped something would lead this dumbass sheep back into the flock, and I wouldn't even have minded if all the other sheep pointed their sheepy fingers at me and called me a dumbass, but... it didn't happen. And then, I read the spoilers for the last book.**

**I may have the moniker of NumberedWords, but I have no words for that travesty. None. From many books back, back when I still read the series religiously, I knew there was a good chance it wasn't going to end how I wanted, and I was okay with that. Really, that's part of why I started writing this thing way back in '11, even if it was AU and all that good shit. I felt like certain characters were perhaps maybe even wasted on their creator. That wasn't a popular opinion at the time, and I took some shit for saying that back then. I don't know, maybe I'll still take shit for saying it now, but the feeling remains, x100. It's not the who Sookie ended up with that bugs the shit out of me, it's what feels like character assassination along the way that really grinds my gears. I want to fix it, in my own insignificant way.**

**But I digress. I'm not even sure where I was going with that point. I think I probably just wanted to make it clear... RAEG. **

**If I'm honest, I've forgotten every single plan I had for this thing. It was all plotted in my head, but I don't remember a damn thing except for vague threads of it and even those, I'm not sure where I was going with them. While I'm sure that would bug the shit out of a lot of authors, it doesn't actually bother me. When I first started this thing, I had nothing planned and wrote it off the cuff and no one seemed to be able to tell. I've just finished rereading this from Chapter One to Chapter Nineteen. I have new ideas. I can kind of see where I was going and I remember (aboutish) where I wanted to finish. **

**But I also kind of concur with one of the last reviews left on this puppy (seven months ago), that I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger, and it was at an okay place to stop. I don't know. If it isn't painfully obvious already, I'm typethinking-out-loud. Is two years too long to pick up a story and finish it? I don't know the etiquette here. Can some generous person out there fill me in?**

**Because I don't want to make this entire update pointless besides my typethinking-out-loud, quest for answers, and ultimately informing everyone out there who might be interested that I'm not dead, I leave you with a taste of what might be the beginning of the next chapter. Unbeta-ed, because clearly, I'm just winging this shit.**

**TL;DR - I'm not dead, ending sucked, continue?**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Northman! That's funny, I'm having quite the moment of déjà vu…"

"Please, Chow," I grumbled in little more than a whisper, holding up a hand in an attempt to stop his lips before they had the opportunity to fully adhere themselves to my ass. The parting "gift" of a hangover Pam had so generously left me with wouldn't let me tolerate anything resembling chipper, and right now, the security guard counted. "It's not that fantastic. Try your very best to contain your enthusiasm for my benefit."

His dark eyes blinked at me repeatedly, bewildered. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Northman?"

The grunt I gave him wasn't much of an answer, but it was all he was getting before I turned away from his station and staggered toward the elevator, stepping onto the already crowded car and regretting it even before my finger left the button for the top floor. The moment the doors were closed, I was overwhelmed by the smells of perfumes, aftershaves, and overly fragrant coffees. I could feel my face turning an unsettling shade of green and my stomach lurching as soon as we began the much too slow ascent upward.

The doors to the elevator had only just closed, shutting out the din of the crowded entryway, but not even that was to be enjoyed. "Congratulations on closing the LeClerq deal once and for all, Mr. Northman, and before the holiday too," a voice chirped from somewhere behind me. I closed my bloodshot eyes, concealed behind not-dark-enough aviators and grunted a response. If I opened my mouth, I was damn positive more than words were going to come spilling out.

It was going to be a fucking long day.

What had I been thinking? Just a small challenge from Pam and I was practically bathing in expensive scotch. That conniving bitch was probably still laughing at my expense from her first-class seat in the sky. Reluctantly- even more reluctantly as my stomach lurched yet again- I really did miss her already. She was such an insufferable pain in the ass, but she was my insufferable pain in the ass. What was I going to do without her cluttering up my space, annoying me at every turn, interfering in my life, and spending my money like it was going out of style?

I really was turning into a sentimental fuck.

My phone started ringing as the elevator stopped to let some of the small crowd depart, allowing me the space to breathe without feeling completely assaulted, and I pulled the offensively loud device out of my pocket roughly. The other employees trapped in the elevator with me had given me as wide a berth as the small space allowed and for that, I was grateful. They would be too if my previous day's liquid diet decided to make an unexpected reappearance.

"Northman," I mumbled while leaning up against the cool, metallic wall of my confined space.

"Eric, I've been trying to reach you. Have you listened to your messages? Where are you? You're not in the office yet, are you?"

Sam. Couldn't he have waited the five minutes it would have taken for me to get a cup of coffee into my system before expecting me to work? I fully realized I owed the guy a lot, especially after how he had handled things yesterday, but the throbbing in my head didn't like me thinking past the moment, and in this moment, he felt like my worst enemy. "I'm in the elevator now. I'll be in my office in less than one minute. You can lynch me then if you'd like."

"No, you don't under-"

I had ended the call and returned the offending device to my pocket before he had a chance to elaborate. Once he got a look at me, I was sure Sam would decide I'd be useless until at least lunch. I was sure I'd be useless until at least lunch thanks to Pam, but after dumping the responsibility of talking to the Dallas office on his lap yesterday, I knew I needed to at least put in an appearance and make it seem like I actually gave a damn and worked now and then.

It was bullshit, but who was really going to question it?

Stepping off the elevator, I noted Sookie wasn't at her desk yet, which only seemed to be yet another disappointment in what was an already painfully long morning since I had regained consciousness. My office door was slightly ajar, but I thought nothing of it as I pushed it open the remainder of the way and unceremoniously made my way to my window. I had a beautiful view, but right now, I despised it. Closing off the light until my office was bathed in nothing but delightful shadows, I collapsed into my desk chair with a groan equal parts loud and pitiful. The aviators were pulled from my face unceremoniously before being sent skidding across my desk with a careless clatter.

"You look like shit, Eric."

I audibly swallowed the bile that had immediately risen in my throat as my eyes snapped to the figure seated so comfortably on my couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table as if they belonged, and smiling as if my present state gave him a deep and smug sense of self-satisfaction. I cruelly and abruptly sobered under the expression.

"Thanks, dad."


	21. Chapter 20: Blood in the Water

**A/N: Because everyone was really encouraging and forgiving as this cock births an elephant in a hen house (it'd make sense if you read the reviews), I wrote the real chapter twenty, a true update after two years. It's unbetaed, so you get it right away.**

**The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The mistakes are my own. Don't judge me too harshly for them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Blood in the Water

"Good morning, Mr. Northman! That's funny, I'm having quite the moment of déjà vu…"

"Please, Chow," I grumbled in little more than a whisper, holding up a hand in an attempt to stop his lips before they had the opportunity to fully adhere themselves to my ass. The parting "gift" of a hangover Pam had so generously left me with wouldn't let me tolerate anything resembling chipper, and right now, the security guard counted. "It's not that fantastic. Try your very best to contain your enthusiasm for my benefit."

His dark eyes blinked at me repeatedly, bewildered. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Northman?"

The grunt I gave him wasn't much of an answer, but it was all he was getting before I turned away from his station and staggered toward the elevator, stepping onto the already crowded car and regretting it even before my finger left the button for the top floor. The moment the doors were closed, I was overwhelmed by the smells of perfumes, aftershaves, and overly fragrant coffees. I could feel my face turning an unsettling shade of green and my stomach lurching as soon as we began the much too slow ascent upward.

The doors to the elevator had only just closed, shutting out the din of the crowded entryway, but not even that was to be enjoyed. "Congratulations on closing the LeClerq deal once and for all, Mr. Northman, and before the holiday too," a voice chirped from somewhere behind me. I closed my bloodshot eyes, concealed behind not-dark-enough aviators and grunted a response. If I opened my mouth, I was damn positive more than words were going to come spilling out.

It was going to be a fucking long day.

What had I been thinking? Just a small challenge from Pam and I was practically bathing in expensive scotch. That conniving bitch was probably still laughing at my expense from her first-class seat in the sky. Reluctantly- even more reluctantly as my stomach lurched yet again- I really did miss her already. She was such an insufferable pain in the ass, but she was _my_ insufferable pain in the ass. What was I going to do without her cluttering up my space, annoying me at every turn, interfering in my life, and spending my money like it was going out of style?

I really was turning into a sentimental fuck.

My phone started ringing as the elevator stopped to let some of the small crowd depart, allowing me the space to breathe without feeling completely assaulted, and I pulled the offensively loud device out of my pocket roughly. The other employees trapped in the elevator with me had given me as wide a berth as the small space allowed and for that, I was grateful. They would be too if my previous day's liquid diet decided to make an unexpected reappearance.

"Northman," I mumbled while leaning up against the cool, metallic wall of my confined space.

"Eric, I've been trying to reach you. Have you listened to your messages? Where are you? You're not in the office yet, are you?"

Sam. Couldn't he have waited the five minutes it would have taken for me to get a cup of coffee into my system before expecting me to work? I fully realized I owed the guy a lot, especially after how he had handled things yesterday, but the throbbing in my head didn't like me thinking past the moment, and in this moment, he felt like my worst enemy. "I'm in the elevator now. I'll be in my office in less than one minute. You can lynch me then if you'd like."

"No, you don't under-"

I had ended the call and returned the offending device to my pocket before he had a chance to elaborate. Once he got a look at me, I was sure Sam would decide I'd be useless until at least lunch. _I _was sure I'd be useless until at least lunch thanks to Pam, but after dumping the responsibility of talking to the Dallas office on his lap yesterday, I knew I needed to at least put in an appearance and make it seem like I actually gave a damn and worked now and then.

It was bullshit, but who was really going to question it?

Stepping off the elevator, I noted Sookie wasn't at her desk yet, which only seemed to be yet another disappointment in what was an already painfully long morning since I had regained consciousness. My office door was slightly ajar, but I thought nothing of it as I pushed it open the remainder of the way and unceremoniously made my way to my window. I had a beautiful view, but right now, I despised it. Closing off the light until my office was bathed in nothing but delightful shadows, I collapsed into my desk chair with a groan equal parts loud and pitiful. The aviators were pulled from my face unceremoniously before being sent skidding across my desk with a careless clatter.

"You look like shit, Eric."

I audibly swallowed the bile that had immediately risen in my throat as my eyes snapped to the figure seated so comfortably on my couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table as if they belonged, and smiling as if my present state gave him a deep and smug sense of self-satisfaction. I cruelly and abruptly sobered under the expression.

"Thanks, dad."

A tense, palpable moment of silence followed that permeated me to my very core as he looked me over in the weak light I had allowed the room to retain, his eyes flickering over the shadows of bruises and cuts that still dotted my features with unveiled curiosity and I had to keep myself from flinching under the stare. Fuck the Fates and the incessant stream of bullshit they insisted on sending my way. Before my resolve to let him examined me wavered enough for me to look away, he bored of the task. "Well? Is that it then? Is that my welcome? Is that really the best you can do? You don't seem pleased to see me, son."

"This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you," I answered while rising to my feet, but I wasn't correcting him. He was as welcome as a flare up of herpes. I wasn't at all pleased to see him. I wouldn't pretend I was. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

Faking cordiality wasn't my strong point, but he didn't seem to notice nor give a flying fuck as I closed my office door with a loud snap, flipping on the overhead light before I sunk into a chair beside where he was holding court. I didn't trust him enough alone in the shadows. "You've made the flight yourself. You know it's a waste of time. You barely get boarded before you've arrived."

I shrugged noncommittally, trying not to make the hostility that was rolling off me transparent. I hadn't been prepared for this, and I _really _hated surprises. I especially hated surprises like _this_. I needed more time to mentally prepare for shitstorms such as this one. Days, weeks, months, years to prepare… it wouldn't ever be enough, but a spontaneous father-son reunion was never going to sit well with me. "So… exactly why did you board in the first place again?" Was I making my hostility too obvious? I probably needed to check that…

He snorted before shifting on the couch, reaching over to pour himself a glass of my whiskey, which made my stomach instantly somersault. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet, and I suspected he had probably put a drink or two away on the plane. I'd be more surprised to learn he hadn't. "I missed you, boy," he offered and it was my turn to bite back the snort that desperately wanted to escape. "I miss working side-by-side. I miss the father and son team we made when you first came to work for Northman & Davis." In other words, he missed having his prize show dog readily available to parade about at his leisure. "_You_ got us LeClerq for a steal, all on your own. Frankly, I think it's time for you to come to Dallas. You're wasted here in the middle of nowhere."

"You brought me to the middle of nowhere," I corrected smoothly, despite my agitation. "This wasn't my idea. And I didn't make any deal on my own, I had Sam with me every step of the way. It wouldn't have happened with out him." Especially when I couldn't keep my goddamn temper in check. "When Stan was here just last week, he gave me your pitch for joining you. It was very compelling, you'd have approved of how hard he sold the Dallas office to me, but I'm just not interested. I'm growing to really like the middle of nowhere, and if the LeClerq deal shows us anything, it's that there's still plenty to be done right here where I am."

He waved his hand dismissively as if batting the mere idea of that being true out of our space. "Only Stan gave a shit about securing LeClerq. He should be here running his pissant pet projects while you and I sit at headquarters, doing the real business that built this company into what it is today."

I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I hate that you had to waste a day coming out here for no reason, especially when we could have taken care of this over the phone- when we _have _taken care of this over the phone- but I'm happy right where I am, just like I was yesterday, and the day before that, and even the day before that one. Nothing you could say could make me change my mind. We have a good thing going for us."

"I could fire you," he threatened cooly before taking a drink of his whiskey. Smugness radiated off him. The room was thick with it. It was a job keeping myself from choking on it, but it was self-preservation. I didn't trust him enough to believe he'd aid in my resuscitation.

"I'll find a way to get by," I finally answered with a shrug. His mouth became a hard line, but his face was otherwise unreadable. He was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. Unfortunately for him, I was. If I never spent another day in stuffy, expensive suits again, I'd manage to get by just fine. I'd work in Tray's garage, I'd join Alcide construction crew or Jason's road crew, I'd even tend at Terry's bar if I had to, but nothing the man who sired me could say would have convinced me to leave Shreveport. That was especially true now that I had found Sookie… even if I _still _wasn't ready to think too deeply about that.

He laughed heartily before reaching over to slap my arm much more roughly than it called for, and it fucking stung. "Relax, Eric, I'm just giving you a hard time," he insisted, relaxing his own features. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't take care of my son?"

My back stiffened as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, so fucking tempted was I to answer the rhetorical question that hung in the air. Before I had a chance to start fighting that particular battle, my office door swung open in an unapologetic frenzy and my blonde angel came rushing through it, coffee in hand, her bright eyes immediately locked on me.

"Eric," she breathed, sounding strangely relieved. She thrust the cup of coffee into my hand before her arms wrapped around me as she bent to give me a hug. My whole body tensed. "I was gettin' so worried. You said you were gonna call last night when you were done with Pam. Is everything okay? You're lookin' a little green…"

"Miss Stackhouse," I interrupted, the title not immediately giving me wood like it would've under normal circumstances. It couldn't. Not when I could see my father blatantly eyefucking Sookie as she bent in front of him, all while she was blissfully unaware of his presence. If he recognized her name, it didn't show. Then again, he was pretty focused on his stare down with her ass and had probably forgotten I existed altogether. "I believe you were properly informed that when my office door is closed, I'm not to be interrupted. Mornings are no more an exception than any other time of the workday."

Sookie was everything that was right in my world. _The_ Northman in Northman & Davis was everything that was wrong in my world. I didn't want the two meeting. Not now. Not ever.

Sookie's arms stiffened around me before she stood abruptly, a frown on her face as she tried to read my own expression, which was fucking pointless. I had my shit locked down tighter than a virgin's legs on a prom night. Unsurprisingly, she didn't seem to appreciate that.

This day just kept getting better and better…

"I apologize, Mr. Northman," she stated through clenched teeth, her cheeks slightly flushed, but she was still blissfully unaware we weren't alone in the room. I wanted to keep it that way.

"Just don't let it happen again," I answered with a noncommittal wave of my free hand. I felt her eyes examining my face again, but I ignored it again, taking a drink of the coffee she had offered and hoping it would somehow get my head in the fucking game quickly. "I'll need my entire morning cleared. Hold any calls not from Stan's office." He might be looking for his runaway partner. "That'll be all for now, Miss Stackhouse. You may return to your desk."

"Really, Eric?" my father drawled lazily, seemingly quite pleased with himself to abruptly draw Sookie's attention his way as she spun on the spot to identify the source of the condescending voice. If she recognized it from the time she had taken my phone from me, she didn't acknowledge it. "Surely you're going to introduce us. Is this that old bat Octavia's replacement?" he asked while he extended the hand not occupied with alcohol to my Sookie. I didn't want him to lay so much as a single finger on her, but I couldn't stop her from placing hers in his, and I watched nearly horrified as he wrapped his hand around hers. I had to repress a shudder. "I can see why you were so willing to let her retire. I've always said it myself, but who can deny it now? You really are a chip off the ol' block."

I wanted to growl at his words. I wanted to throw the cup of coffee Sookie had brought me directly into his smug face. I wanted to scoff at his presumptions, but with him right here, looking her over like she was a piece of meat, I wondered if he wasn't just a little bit right, and I fucking hated myself for it. I took another forced drink of my coffee and it was bitter on my tongue.

"Miss Stackhouse, this is Mr. Northman from the Dallas office," I introduced mechanically. Sookie pulled her hand back and away from his like it suddenly burned her. Her eyes flashed to me, but I kept my expression unreadable, my own eyes fixed on an abstract piece of art that hung on my wall as if I had never seen it before and it had sprouted up in its place overnight. "That will be all, Miss Stackhouse," I repeated once more, and this time- _fucking finally_- she left in a hurry, the door quickly snapping closed behind her.

"I'm starting to understand why you want to stay here in this hell hole now," he decided before finishing off his glass and dropping it carelessly to the coffee table in front of him.

"The two are entirely unrelated."

He looked at me as I took a drink from my cup of coffee, which was attempting to beat my scotch heavy stomach into submission. "It's almost amusing you think you can lie to me. It's even more amusing you think you can do it convincingly. Never bullshit a bullshitter." My eyes turned sharply to his and for a long, silent moment, we stared at one another. After it stretched on long past being comfortable, he finally shrugged his shoulders. "That's going to be trouble for you, son."

That was fucking rich coming from him. "There was a time in my life when I may have welcomed your brand of fatherly advice or even invited it myself, but I think we're beyond that," I snapped without even thinking about my words or how they'd be conceived… something I had probably learned from Jason. When Jason fucking Stackhouse of all people is the one you're emulating, you know you're in trouble.

It didn't seem to make a difference though. True and honest as the words had been, he just carelessly laughed them off.

I should have bit my tongue. I _knew _I should have bit my tongue. My stomach may not have purged itself of Pam's underhanded scheme, but I couldn't stop myself from regurgitating words now. "And just what is so fucking funny now, dad?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Eric," he insisted, the smile on his face confirming he had far more than "nothing" to say. "I was just thinking about how I always get exactly what I want." My eyebrow shot up in silent question, or maybe it was a silent challenge. I wasn't sure myself. "_That_," he continued, his head tilting toward my office door, my office door Sookie was right on the other side of, "is precisely what's going to send you straight to Dallas and to my side one day without ever looking back. You really are just like your old man, aren't you?"

And once more, the question hung in the air, and I was left really not wanting to know the answer to it.

It was close to noon when the sperm donor with father-son delusions aplenty decided he was ready to call it a day and agreed to check into a hotel, and that was only after I had agreed to give him a rundown on the LeClerq deal, reiterated the options on the table, offered my own opinions on the matter, and promised to visit headquarters in July. Sam had joined us while we were talking shop at my own insistence, but he had been ignored by _the_ Northman in the room completely. Despite the fact that he had worked for the company for over a decade, I was pretty damn sure my dad wouldn't be able to pick Merlotte out of a lineup if his life had depended on it.

It was lucky for me- the first bit of luck I had had all day- that Sookie was at lunch when Sam and I had walked my father out. No sooner had the elevator doors closed with his departure than Sam had turned to me in apology.

"I really wanted to warn you, Eric," he insisted as the pair of us slumped back into my office, Sam half-closing the door behind us. We were a mess. I could be mistaken for the living dead, while Sam more resembled a kicked puppy. Dealing with my so-called dad was exhausting. "I tried, I really did. I know you don't get along as well as you'd like to…"

"You're wrong about that," I interrupted as he fell into the chair I had previously occupied. I couldn't interrupt him fast enough. "We get along just as well as I'd like to. In a perfect world, we'd probably get along even less than we do, but there's little changing it now." I stretched out on the couch, loosening my tie as I did. It felt too much like a noose for my liking. "It's not your fault. I know you tried to let me know."

I could try to blame whoever I wanted for my shitty morning: Sam for not being able to actually warn me of my father's presence, Pam for leaving me with a hangover, Sookie for not being to work early enough to intercept the unwelcome visitor (not that I even wanted to consider the disaster that would have been), but it wouldn't have changed anything. "But it doesn't matter," I continued with a shrug. "His name is on the side of the fucking building. He can come and go as he pleases and there's not anything you or I can do a about it. I can only hide from him so much."

"He really doesn't like Stan much, huh?"

I laughed humorlessly. And the award for understatement of the century goes to… "He's a shark. We're all sharks." Briefly, I remembered the scene in the meeting room with Sophie-Anne and had to amend my statement. "Maybe not you, but the rest of us, at least, and we're hungry, and there's blood in the water right now. If we can't sink our teeth into what we're after, we'll sink them in one another. It's not in our nature to like one another when we're fighting over the same kill," I pointed out while draping myself over my couch. "We don't even like ourselves that much." I especially wasn't liking myself right now. "He has it in his head that Northman & Davis should really be Northman & Northman," I shrugged before shaking my head. "No, there's no way he'd give me that much credit. Probably Northman & Son, something that would remind me of my place and be just a little degrading. I'd half-think he's shopping for hit men to eliminate the Davis problem if I didn't think he was mostly just trying to tell me what he thinks it is I want to hear." If that was actually the case, he really couldn't have been more fucking wrong.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as I rested my head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "So he managed to get in your head in just a few hours?" Sam asked, but it didn't sound nearly enough like a question to me. Sometimes Sam knew me way too well to just be considered a coworker.

I didn't want to answer the question though, obvious as the truth was. I didn't like how easy it was for _the_ Northman to get under my skin. Everything about my father felt ominous, and it had always been that way. I couldn't remember a time from my childhood when he had ever been mentioned for a good reason. Since joining him in his world, I couldn't remember a time when I had enjoyed his company. When I had finally met the man who had contributed the genetic material necessary to give me an existence after a lifetime of estrangement, the most lonely year of my life had followed. When I had worked side by side with him, I had gone through the motions of life without any real living of my own.

And now he was here, interrupting this new awakening I was in the middle of, inserting himself in a place I was supposed to be happy in… the place I shared with Sookie, the place she had humiliated Bill, the place I had snapped at Sophie-Anne in a board room full of people, consequences be damned…

I didn't like it.

It wasn't made any easier by the fact that too many of his words had lingered, infiltrating my place and my mind, despite the fact that he had made his departure.

I rubbed my forehead gingerly. "I might need to visit Dallas more often in the upcoming months," I decided while lifting my head once more and Sam nodded. "Especially if Stan is coming out here more for the LeClerq takeover." It would be a way to keep my father from making the trip to Shreveport to snoop himself on a regular basis. I needed to keep him out of my place and I needed to keep him away from Sookie. I didn't need his brand of taint on something I wanted to believe was so good for me, something I wanted to cherish for the foreseeable future and then some.

"Did you know Amelia was sleeping with my sister?"

The question, seemingly out of the blue, caught Sam by surprise and he sputtered like a fish out of water for a moment, his eyes wide as he adjusted his tie and tried to not look like I caught him completely off guard. "Amelia was… _what_?" It was obviously news to him.

"Well, sleeping is probably inaccurate," I amended with a shrug, which didn't seem to make him any more composed. "If they did any actual sleeping together, I don't really know." He continued to stare at me wide eyed, his confusion and discomfort obvious. I wish I could be so blissfully ignorant about Pam's sexual escapades as Sam had been before I painted the unsettling picture for him. He could share in my misery. He was a little red in the face, and I wondered if he was embarrassed. I tried not to laugh at his discomfort or enjoy it more than I should have.

"Do you want me to talk to Amelia about it?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. "About the inappropriate…"

"No, Sam, it's fine," I interrupted, almost laughing at his assumption. "They're adults. I have a point I'm getting to." He looked relieved by that news. "And I can't really throw stones on that front anyway, even if I wasn't okay with it. Sookie and I stopped by Amelia's apartment this weekend while she was entertaining my sister, and Amelia had a thought that maybe you and I should really consider."

Sam nodded in relief, seeming grateful we were moving past Amelia and Pam's sex life. "Hit me with it then. I'm all ears."

"Maybe you and I should consider swapping," I answered, and immediately his eyes went wide again, clearly not entirely past the sex lives part of the conversation if his expression said anything. "Assistants. Swap assistants. Amelia and Sookie. You know Sookie and I are seeing where the two of us might go," he nodded, "and you know Pam calls me a lot," he nodded again, "and her and Sookie seem to go from friends to enemies in the blink of an eye. Amelia seems to be able to handle Pam…"

"Obviously," he interjected, unable to stop himself, though he looked fucking horrified by his intrusion.

I just laughed. "Obviously. And I don't know that it'd be the best thing for this office if Sookie and I were to remain so…"

"Entwined," he offered, and I was the one nodding this time. That was a good word for it, especially since I had a tendency to wrap myself around her like a cat in heat every fucking chance I got, regardless of the time or place, propriety be damned.

"She's good at her job, she's personable, and she'd be a real asset for you. She's caught on quickly, she never messes up my coffee order, and she's efficient," I continued. "But there'd be a distinctly different dynamic there between you, an important one to have, and one that her and I have never really had." He nodded silently, and I was nodding internally. I hadn't seen her since her morning intrusion, and I was still worried I'd be in trouble for my cold shoulder and dismissing her from my office so unceremoniously then. I'd fuck up plenty in our relationship entirely on my own, I didn't want or need to be held responsible and accountable for simply doing my job, or demanding she did hers.

It was much more than that, though. I didn't want to expose Sookie to my father again if I could help it, and I _could_ help it. There was no better way to keep her away from the man than to put her an office away, working for a man I was positive my dad didn't give a shit about. When he called to bother me about Dallas, she wouldn't answer the phone. If he decided to check in on me, she wouldn't be seated outside my door, vulnerable to both his leering and his judgment. The handshake had been too much. I didn't ever want him to get the chance to lay a finger on her again.

I was haunted enough by him for the two of us already.

"I told you I'd share Amelia with you when you said you weren't sure things were going to work out, but this is sure a better plan than me having to break in a new temp every other week while waiting. I'd be sorry to see Amelia go, but I like Sookie. She sure keeps you on your toes. Have you talked to her about this yet though?"

"No, he hasn't, but he sure shoulda," a voice interrupted, but neither one of us needed to look to my door to know who it belonged to. Sookie pushed the door the remainder of the way open before entering, her hand on her hip as she looked between Sam and I before settling her narrowing eyes on me.

Sam and I simultaneously jumped up from our seats like our pants were on fire. "Yeah, so we can finish talking about this later then, Eric, no rush," he offered while making a beeline to the door and past Sookie as quickly as he could. Normally, I would have laughed, but this time, I couldn't blame him. He had seen her temper up close and personal when doing his best to keep her and Lorena from having an all out brawl in the parking lot and had the scratches to prove it. "Nice to see you again, Sookie," he offered in final parting before he disappeared from sight, running like a dog with his tale between his legs, and leaving me to my ass kicking in peace, without witnesses. Damn him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked while heading to my desk, if only to avoid having the confrontation in my doorway. I wasn't going to bother faking any innocence. I was never very good at it anyhow.

"Enough, _Mr. Northman_," she answered with enough bite that my cock didn't even twitch. Shit.

"I was going to talk to you about it when the time was right," I insisted while taking the chair behind my desk and motioning for her to shut the door behind her. I immediately began fiddling with the sunglasses I had discarded early in the day, just to give myself something else to focus on. "If Sam wasn't interested in it, it'd be a pointless conversation for us to indulge in…"

"You don't get to just decide things for me, Eric Northman," she interrupted. I opened my mouth to justify my actions further, but she held up her hand to stop me before I started. "I was hired as your assistant, you don't have the right to move me around without discussing it with me first. And I don't like hearin' you were thinkin' I wouldn't work out here." Again, she stopped me before I could speak. "But you're not wrong."

"Sookie, I was just…" My thoughts and voice trailed off as I sat back in my chair. "Wait, what? Did you just say I wasn't wrong?" My ears just had to be deceiving me.

Her lip quivered slightly, turning up at just the corner as she fought back a smile. My pants tightened in response. "I did."

"So in other words, I'm right?"

"No. I didn't say you were right. You're not right," she corrected, still fighting a smile. "I said you weren't wrong. There's a difference."

"Not really, there isn't."

"Don't push your luck, mister," she huffed before crossing her arms in front of her chest and forcing her cleavage to be a little more on display. My eyes were immediately drawn to skin spilling out over the top of her dress- skin I knew to taste delicious on my tongue- and she huffed even louder. "And that right there is one of the main reasons why you aren't wrong. You have all the self-control of a fourteen year old."

My gaze lifted to meet hers and though I imagined I was being scolded, I just didn't have it in me to look guilty. "Me? I have just as much self-control as you. If you didn't insist on jumping me every single chance you got…"

"What exactly 'bout don't push your luck, mister are you having such a tough time understandin'?"

"I can't help it, especially when you're putting some of my favorite toys on display like that," I argued, gesturing to her chest as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

Her head shook back and forth in disbelief and I was pretty sure she was trying to hide her face behind her hair the best she could. "I want to apologize to you, but you're not makin' it real easy to remember I owe you one."

My eyebrow shot up. "For what?"

"This morning," she answered, and I winced openly at the memory. _I_ was the one who felt that still foreign guilty feeling. "I didn't know-"

"I know you didn't. Neither did I," I interrupted. "Sam tried to warn me, but I wasn't in any condition to properly get that warning last night with Pam, or this morning while dealing with repercussions of Pam." Her eyebrow shot up, and I knew I'd be explaining that one later. "I just wanted to keep you out of it. He's gone for the day, but he'll be back. There's nothing I can do from stopping that."

She nodded once, but I could tell there was something more just waiting to get out. She studied my face for a long moment, slowly approaching me behind my desk until she had come to a standstill beside me, and I turned toward her. Her hands lifted to my face and she began to gingerly run her fingertips over my skin as I looked up at her. "And are you okay?"

My immediate reaction was to tell her yes, especially since she didn't seem to be pissed off at me. I really didn't need yet another day where Jason was the Stackhouse who liked me most. I knew Sookie believed just beneath the surface of me there was something ready to break because of my father, just like my mom had always seemed to believe, but I didn't think that was really true. His presence had been unexpected and it was unwelcome, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle.

But Pam- my reluctant, pain in the ass rock- was gone yet again and already I missed her and the assurance her presence gave me. My father's unexpected visit lingered in my mind and threatened my tomorrow. As much as I wanted to be fucking done with the tool and his mistress once and for all, the threat they posed tickled my thoughts in an annoying way, not to mention was written out in the healing skin across my face. The last few weeks of my life had been a whirlwind. I was off balance and I was constantly just trying to keep up.

So, was I okay?

"I'm getting there."

She nodded once, releasing a breath I hadn't realized she was holding at the honesty of my answer, before she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips that was way too brief for my liking. "Good. We can get there together, then."

I didn't really mind the sound of that. Then again, she could be leading me to my doom, tell me as much, and I'd still probably follow along without a second thought just to be with her.

I could tell there was more on her mind though, but it seemed to take her a minute to gather the courage to ask. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I debated internally for just a second before shaking my head. A part of me felt that dreaded guilty thing again for it. Even though I hadn't wanted to hear it, Pam had reminded me the previous day (was it really only yesterday? it almost felt like years), Sookie had been battling her demons in front of me from the word go. Even if she had wanted to keep them away from me, in the end, I hadn't given her much choice but to face them in plain sight. Then there was me, analyzing everything internally to the point I convinced myself it didn't matter. Anything that remained of it, I squashed down further and kept it so close to the vest, it had somehow become an invisible suit of armor I hadn't even realized I was wearing. That didn't mean I was interested in chipping away at it either. It served its purpose.

If Sookie wanted to press it, she didn't let on. "Okay," she breathed quietly before offering me a bright smile that felt almost out of place in my dark office. "I'll let you get back to work then, Mr. Northman. You know where I am if you find yourself needin' me."

That was the kind of open invitation I could get behind, literally and figuratively, and from the shy smile she wore on her face as she left my office, she was well aware of it.

Besides a call from the Dallas office featuring a suspicious Stan wondering about my father's visit and how long he intended to be in Shreveport, the rest of the day passed uneventfully, something I had not only needed, but appreciated to the nth degree. I was past the point of being ready to call it a day when Sookie once more slipped into my office, and her presence immediately invoked thoughts of her offer.

"Getting ready to call it a day, Mr. Northman?"

"If I could call it a week, I would in a heartbeat."

"Then I hate to be the bearer of bad news, buuuut…" My eyes narrowed. I didn't want her to be the bearer of bad news either. How much was I supposed to take in one day? "You've got a couple of people waitin' out here to speak to you. They say it's real important."

I groaned. _Shit_. "Tell them to reschedule. Hell, tell them to just go away. I'm done for the day," I answered, not bothering to control the volume of my voice. I hoped they heard me and their sense of self-preservation would force them to run in righteous fear.

"Yeah, fuck you too, buddy!" Jason responded, charging through the open door and past his sister before Tray followed in on his heel. Whatever I might have been expecting, this wasn't it. The two of them could not have looked more out of place. I tried to remember a time when they had been in my office before, and couldn't think of a single occasion. They didn't get this particular part of my world. "You keep that up and I'm not puttin' out for you no more," he warned before rounding my desk and planting a ridiculous, sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek. "Who the hell am I kiddin'? Look at this face." He had grabbed hold of my lower jaw with one of his hands and shook it back and forth. "I just can't stay mad at you."

Tray passed me a tissue from the corner of my own desk so I could de-spittle myself and I was fucking thankful for that. "What's going on?" I asked while wiping my cheek of drool. "Did someone die? Was it Alcide? Is this about which one of us gets to claim Maria-Star? Do you want to rock, paper, scissors it or should we let Jason think of a number?"

"Sook called and told us 'bout your visitor," Tray answered and my eyes quickly shifted to the door as Jason took a seat on my knee, but Sookie had already slipped out of the door. "Thought you might be needin' somethin' to get your mind off of it, I reckon."

I fought a smile from curling on my lips. It was a surprising, but sweet gesture, even if I didn't think I really needed it. "She called you about it? What happened to just offering me mind-blowing sex?"

"Not tonight, darlin', I've got a headache, but looks like Jase is willin' to pick up my slack."

"Smartass," I laughed while Jason wrapped his arms around my neck, doing his part to confirm Tray wasn't off base. "You guys didn't have to come here. I'm doing fine. I was caught off guard, but…" My voice trailed off and I shrugged. "I'm fine." Tray and Jason exchanged a look that clearly told me they weren't buying the bullshit I was selling, but if they thought I missed it, they were wrong. Jason was always as subtle as a Mack truck. "Really."

"We believe you," Tray answered, even though I didn't believe he did. "We ain't arguin', but we're already here."

"So we might as well tie one on," Jason finished, giving my own tie a tug to illustrate his point. I wondered how much they had rehearsed if even Jason knew his line. I could tell there was little point in arguing and stubborn as I was, I could never refuse their company.

Standing up from my desk chair, Jason slipped out of my lap and landed in a heap on the floor, knocking his head loudly enough against my desk as he got up, Tray and I winced. "Sorry, Jase. You didn't hurt anything important, did you?"

"Just my ass," Jason answered, giving the offending ass a rub while completely ignoring his head. "Sooner we can get outta this place, the better. I feel like someone's gonna sell me some insurance."

It didn't take us long to decide the best place to get our drink on for the night was my house. I had been expecting a night with Sookie, getting the celebrating we had planned for the previous night underway, or at the very least getting the day I had out of my head, but time with my two-thirds of my 'sewing circle' wasn't bad either. The three of us ordered more pizza than we could eat and had set up camp in my backyard around the pool.

"Why the fuck do we spend Saturdays at my house with Maxine Fortenberry eyefuckin' us again?"

"Because I don't like you enough to offer it as an option and you need to be there in case she needs CPR."

"Oh yeah," Jason nodded before his brow wrinkled as he sat up on his lounge chair. Uh-oh. Jason was trying to figure something out. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. This wasn't going to end well. "Hey! You're a bastard, Northman." Tray and I both laughed. "You're still invited to the back of my truck anyway, dillhole."

"Can Tray come?"

Jason's eyebrows waggled up and down. "I can get into that action," he decided before tossing Tray a wink. "How you doin', Dawson?"

"Not nearly drunk enough to answer that question how you want me to, Jase."

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" he asked, exasperated. "Ain't we supposed to be drinkin' our fine asses stupid?"

"That's what? Like one and a half beers for you?" I asked and Tray chuckled on the chair beside me.

"I don't know the math of it none," Jason answered, making Tray and I both laugh. "But this is my fourth beer."

"Actually explains a lot," Tray muttered, only making me laugh harder, while Jason tried to figure out how he had managed to miss the joke. While he puzzled through it, Tray turned his attention fully on me. "What'd the old man want this time?"

"Same old, same old," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders and Tray just nodded. "He's convinced I'll change my mind. He made a point of keeping me out of his life for twenty years, I don't know why he's so fascinated now. I'm not that fucking interesting now, despite what Pam seems to think. Something new will spark his interest soon enough. Probably something in a skirt, if I know him."

"Where is Pam tonight?" Jason asked, not paying attention to anything after my sister's name hung in the air for him to paw at. "I miss my new favorite girl. Might just have to fan the flames of her desire with my presence tonight…"

I rolled my eyes and Tray shook his head with all the sympathy he could muster for the man-child who refused to understand the concept of lesbianism. "She went home this morning after spending the night trying her best to poison me."

"What?" Jason asked, jumping up from his chair and charging past both Tray and I before heading into the house to check, his voice carrying as he began his inspection. "How could she leave me without tellin' me? I thought we had somethin' special!"

"He didn't care at all that she tried to poison me, did he?"

Tray shook his head. "It ain't nothin' personal, Eric, you know that. He's just not a one-man kinda manwhore. Don't try to change him, just love him for what he is."

"Cheap and incredibly dimwitted?"

"Exactly," he nodded sagely. "Who can't appreciate that?"

I considered it for a moment before deciding he had a point. "I'll drink to that," I offered and we both lifted our bottles into the air before taking a drink.

"I can't believe she really left me," Jason pouted as he made his return to the patio, plopping onto the ground between Tray and I as he waited for the sympathy to come flooding in from us. He was met with silence. A cricket somewhere on my lawn actually made its presence known. "You guys can really be asshats." We both laughed. "She could be the one!"

I looked at Tray. "I don't have the patience to explain it to him again."

"And I'm not drunk enough yet."

We set to remedying that immediately.

I wasn't sure when I drifted off, but I was awoken from a dreamless sleep by the sound of my doorbell. My body was stiff and my muscles screamed in protest as I got up off the lounger I had turned into a bed, knocking over a few discarded beer bottles as I stood. Tray snorted from a lounger beside me at the sound, but didn't further move, his face hidden under a well-worn ball cap. It was still dark, but I looked around for Jason, finally spotting him in the center of my pool, afloat atop a pool raft. He was laying of it face first, his hand stroking the plastic in his slumber. Something told me I'd need to throw that out in the morning. Something also told me I didn't want to touch it with my hands.

The doorbell rang again, and I staggered my way inside drowsily, a steady stream of incoherent grumbling parting my lips until I reached my goal. I threw the door open a little more roughly than I meant to, ready to tell off the intruder for interrupting my uncomfortable sleep, when I was greeted by a vision of Sookie.

She looked a little apprehensive and slightly nervous. I couldn't begin to imagine how I looked, still in that blissful place between sleep and intoxicated. A quick glance down and I realized I was still in my work clothes, though I had lost my jacket and tie at some point, and my shirt was mostly unbuttoned. Her piece of shit car was parked behind my baby and beside Tray's pickup in my driveway, and after a moment of processing that and deciding this wasn't a dream, I opened my mouth to begin a lecture about how she was supposed to be more careful at night.

It died on my lips as she pressed a finger against them. "Shhh," she instructed in a whisper before letting her finger drop from my lips in order to take my hand. She slipped inside, locking my front door behind me, and in just a moment more, she was leading me through my own house on tip toe.

The moment she closed my bedroom door behind us and released my hand, I turned on the light, blinking in the sudden brightness. My eyes never had a chance to adjust before she had turned them off again, the little moonlight that seeped in through the windows the only source of illumination to the room. I opened my mouth again, but my words, whatever they would have been, died on my lips as she shushed me again.

She turned around, offering her back to me, and lifted her hair up and out of the way. She turned her head, catching my eye before my focus went to the zipper of her dress. She didn't say a word, but I didn't need instruction. The moment the zipper was parted, I pushed it from her shoulders, and as she let her hair fall over her shoulder, it pooled on my floor, leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties.

I groaned aloud as my body reacted to the sight in front of me. "Shhhh," she insisted over her shoulder once more, a playful smile across her lips. My head dipped down, my lips finding purchase against the smooth skin of her shoulders. Her skin smelled of flowers, but tasted of sunlight and summer and that something that was decidedly _her. _I hadn't realized just how much I had missed it until my lips and tongue were thoroughly reacquainting themselves.

Her body shivered as my breath washed over her skin, but I gave her a moment of reprieve as my lips found her ear. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Stackhouse?"

Her hands flew to her face, covering it, a laugh silently working its way through her body. Even in the dark and with her back to me, I could tell she was blushing. Before she could shy away further, my hands were at her hips and dragging the thin material that separated her from me to the floor to join her discarded dress.

My knees followed with a thud, and Sookie turned on the spot to face me, her hands dropping to my shoulders as her face turned down to me in concern. "Eric? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

And then, it was my turn. "Shhh," I instructed, pressing a single finger to my lips, but it was better suited elsewhere. My hand traced up her thighs, the skin so soft beneath my touch, until my fingers found her center, hot, wet, ready. She offered no resistance as I parted her folds and entered her. Her hands gripped my shoulders, her fingers digging into them with all she had.

I breathed her in, I tasted her on my tongue, on my lips. I wanted more. I needed more. She offered it.

Heat radiated off of her and I bathed in it, I devoured it. I ached for more.

Her arms shook as she continued to support herself under my ministration. She bit her lip, struggling to keep from crying out, trying to win this twisted game of quiet as I curled a finger within her and she gave herself over to me.

Clenching. A delicious whimper. I don't know and I don't care whether it was hers or my own.

The moment I stood, she was on me, her lips meeting mine in a frantic battle for control neither one of us could lose at. I tasted her on my lips, my teeth, my tongue, and I shared it readily. Her hands made quick work of my belt and pants while I sent my shirt to join the amassing pile on the floor.

And then she was on my bed, looking as if she had always belonged there, a hand outstretched and beckoning me to join her. My body responded without direction, responding to the call of its siren.

Her tiny hand wrapped around my cock and she guided me home. _Fuck_.

The groan of satisfaction, of connection, was consumed by a kiss that threatened to burn me alive. Our bodies moved in hot, sweaty, delicious tandem. Her hips rose to meet mine with every slow, deliberate thrust. She gave as good as she got.

_More_.

I silently begged, I silently screamed. Our bodies answered my twisted prayers.

My body sang her praise, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Her hands, her talented hands, gripped me, pulled me, scratched me, dug into me, encouraged me deeper adrift into this sea. Toes curling. Pushing, panting, drowning. Who needed air?

And as the struggle reached its peak, we were under. We clung to one another, keeping the other close so as not to lose them. Bright bursts of light behind closed eyelids. A tangled mass of sweaty limbs that shook of their own volition. I didn't know where I ended and she began. Now ask me if I cared.

How could it even be possible? So good? So right? _Still_? Fuck philosophy now, my arms couldn't even support their own weight and I threatened to suffocate my seductress beneath me.

Our bodies were reluctant to separate. Neither of us seemed to blame them. I fell back on the bed beside Sookie, and her body immediately curled into mine, her head resting on my shoulder as my arm wrapped around her, wanting to remind me she was real, and here, and mine.

And neither of us said a word before sleep took us.

* * *

**A/N: Two years and you still rock my world. Thanks for the reviews, watches, and favorites. I'll try not to let you down.**


	22. Chapter 21: Serious as a Heart Attack

**A/N: The characters still belong to Charlaine Harris despite my best attempts to pilfer them. Everything that is good and right and pure about this chapter can be credited to ~northwoman and ~cretin, my incredibly patient and resilient betas. Anne & Tina, thank you for fighting the uphill battle that is my crimes against punctuation and misplaced words. Any mistakes and general wrongness of this chapter… well, that belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Serious as a Heart Attack

My stomach woke up before the rest of me. The loud rumble that emanated from it was enough to make the rest of me stir in recognition of its plight. Reluctantly, my head began to shake away the cobwebs of slumber as my senses swam with the most beautiful aroma known to all of mankind; a gift from the gods themselves to us meager, unworthy mortals…

Bacon. I definitely smelled bacon.

I cut the usual time of my morning routine in half, just at the mere prospect of bacon.

I was pulling on my suit jacket when Tray poked his head into my room. "Hey man," he drawled a little more slowly than usual. It looked like sleeping outside after drinking a bit too much hadn't done him many favors. "You got a t-shirt I can borrow?" I nodded and began digging through my dresser. "Jase needs something too… and a pair of pants."

I knew I shouldn't ask, I knew there was even a really good chance I didn't want to know, but I just couldn't stop myself. "What did he do to his?"

"Now I reckon we don't want specific details on that front. Could be a mighty long and troublin' list," Tray began, looking startled by the mere suggestion. There was no chance whatsoever he was wrong about that. "But the gist seems to be, he's all wet and Sook won't let him inside that way."

"He fell in the pool?"

Tray shrugged, a small smile twitching at his lips as he attempted to keep it from coming through further. "I dunno; he might've had a little help." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and shrugged, and I arched an eyebrow. Tray's innocent look needed a lot of work. "The noises he was makin' on that float weren't natural, even for him."

"Say no more," I insisted. I'd have done the same as Tray had. I tossed a shirt to him and flung clothes Jason would drown in over my shoulder. "Help yourself to my bathroom."

Tray nodded his thanks, but paused at the door of it. "Before I forget, I just wanted to offer you my sympathies."

What the fuck was he talking about? "For what?"

"Your loss," he answered, that shit-eating grin of his threatening to make its presence known yet again. "You are dressed for a funeral, right? Really depressin' one from the looks of it."

Smartass. He had ducked into the bathroom before I could throw something (like my fists) at him.

I wasn't going to dwell though. I had Sookie and bacon to look forward to.

I found both in the kitchen. Sookie was humming to herself while putting the finishing touches on the unexpected and drool-worthy breakfast spread. My stomach gave another rumble at the sight of it, but even it agreed, she took priority.

I wrapped an arm around her, careful not to get in her way, and she leaned back into me. "Good morning," I mumbled into her hair, taking a moment to inhale the scent of it. It would have been an even better morning to have woken with her naked and beside me, but bacon was a pretty great equalizer or consolation prize, however you looked at it. "What's all this?"

She poured a fresh cup of coffee before carefully turning around to face me. "I know havin' food in your kitchen is somewhat of a new concept to you, but I thought even you'd be able to recognize breakfast."

I was surrounded by smartasses.

I also made room for the occasional dumb one, a fact I was reminded of as a drenched Jason began pounding on the plate glass of the sliding door. Reminded of? Who am I kidding? He never let me forget it. _"Eric!" _he called in a muffled shout. His hands began waving obnoxiously to get my attention, but I ignored him.

"Breakfast," I repeated. "You know, I have heard this word before, but I've never actually seen it in here. What's the occasion?"

"Morning," she answered, still a smartass. It was a lot more attractive on her than Tray.

"_Eric! Let me in!"_

"Well, I guess if you want to show up in the middle of the night for sex and then cook me breakfast the next morning, I'm just going to have to get used to it. I'll try to adjust quickly."

"_Let me in, asshole!"_

She smacked my chest before leaning up to kiss me and I was more than willing to meet her halfway. Jason was far less accommodating.

"_Get a fuckin' room, Northman!"_

Sookie laughed in embarrassment against my lips, a delicious feeling that reached me everywhere, and as she pulled back, a slight blush colored her cheeks. I wasn't willing to part with her yet though, and turned my head toward the door. "This is my room," I called out. "They're all my rooms. How about I stay in my room and do whatever I want with your sister and you stay out there?"

Sookie smacked my chest in scolding and directed me to sit down at the counter, but Jason wasn't paying attention to that. _"You can hear me?"_

I looked at him through the plate glass and shook my head in the negative, pointing to my ear. He immediately began his best charades game on the other side.

"What the hell is he doin' now?" Tray asked as he sat beside me on a stool. Sookie set two heaping plates in front of us.

"I think the long and short of it is, he's trapped, in an invisible box," I answered.

"Again? That's like the fifth time this month."

Sookie grabbed the clothes I had nabbed for Jason off my shoulder and shot us a scolding look that was a decent impersonation of Maria-Star before opening the door long enough to toss them outside and close it again behind her. It took him another ten minutes to figure out she had left it unlocked.

Our departure took a little coordinating. Jason and Tray had headed out first, followed by Sookie, followed by me. I had never been more paranoid on the road than I was driving behind Sookie's sorry excuse for a car. Tray was the best mechanic in this part of Louisiana, but despite his best efforts, that sad, little car looked and sounded like it would fall apart at any moment and I was seriously questioning my sanity for driving my baby in what was likely a shrapnel zone.

In spite of my silent panic for the one steady love of my life, I couldn't pass Sookie. I simply couldn't let that woman out of my sight when I didn't have to.

She was a puzzle to me I wasn't sure I would ever master. Every time I thought I was really beginning to figure her out, she threw me for a loop. Sookie wasn't the kind of girl I'd expect to show up in the middle of the night for a glorified booty call, but there she had been, her intention clear, and she hadn't wasted time explaining it, nor apologizing for it. Whether she knew it or not, she had wrapped me around her finger all the tighter for it.

But it hadn't really been just a booty call at all, had it? There was no "just" where Sookie was concerned. I still couldn't claim I was used to waking up with a woman in my home, especially one who moved about it and operated within it so comfortably, and a vital part of my very sense of self-preservation screamed at me that I shouldn't want this unnatural intrusion on what had always been a working formula. I just didn't want to listen, or for whatever reason, I couldn't. Unnatural as it may have been, it didn't feel that way. It felt right. It felt good.

She just fit. She took over my space, she hogged my bed and crowded me while I slept, she introduced more than beer and yogurt to my fridge, and used my appliances for their intended purposes. She didn't ask permission. She went so far as to take it upon herself to call up my friends on my behalf without consulting me in any way and drag them from Bon Temps to Shreveport at the drop of a hat because she thought I needed it. She was comfortable with them, and she even managed to have some kind of rapport with Pam. I hadn't tried to stop any of that from happening. I hadn't complained. I might've even invited it.

Fuck me sideways on a Sunday. I had it _bad_, and every day I was only getting in deeper.

But what was deeper? I knew what Pam thought, but the four letter word she had so casually used, as if it was actually a possibility, wasn't a part of my vocabulary if it wasn't being used in regards to her, beer, or my car. I knew I would let Sookie take over my space, my bed, and even my workplace, but would I let myself fall for her? Would I really let myself make that leap?

Was I too late to stop myself?

I was so lost in my thoughts, I nearly rear-ended the eyesore in front of me when Sookie braked to turn into the Northman & Davis parking lot. She made a point of turning around in the front seat of her car to glare at me- like getting hit by a Corvette wouldn't be the greatest mercy killing her sad ride could ever hope for- and I honked, just to be a bigger asshole. It was no surprise that when I found her waiting for me in the front of the building, she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"You're a really reckless driver," she scolded, the minute I was within earshot. "You were riding my tail the entire way here. How many accidents have you been in?"

I held up a finger, fighting back a smirk at her words. "Hold on, you're going to have to give me a minute alone with that mental imagery before you expect me to answer any questions, especially ones that may require addition."

She rolled her eyes and let out a breath of air as a huff before taking my hand and leading me into the building. I enjoyed a brief moment of victory that she wasn't going to argue about not being seen together at the office anymore, but it was short-lived. Sam was hovering just beyond the security desk like a ball of nervous energy, and the moment he saw me, it was obvious he had been waiting for me.

That could only mean one thing, and I sighed aloud at the conclusion.

Sam opened his mouth to greet me and Sookie, but I cut him off. "What kind of a mood is he in?" There was no need to label the "he" in question, Sam knew exactly who I was talking about; and Sookie caught on quickly herself, suddenly releasing my hand like it had burned her. I didn't release hers though, even though I knew I probably should have. I needed to keep her anchored to me for as long as I could.

"Hard to tell," he answered, while we moved to the head of the queue at the elevator. "Good morning, Sookie," he added, giving her a tight smile she didn't return. "I was never any good at reading him."

That made two of us who couldn't predict him.

"If you had to make an educated guess?"

"I don't think it's good," he answered, running a hand through his shaggy hair as we stepped onto the elevator, and Sookie's hand finally gripped mine back, giving it a squeeze. "But I don't really know."

"Any idea what he wants today?"

Sam pressed the button to our floor. The rest of the occupants of the elevator had allowed the three of us a wide berth and were maintaining a complete and fucking unnerving silence. They hadn't even pressed buttons for their floors. My unexpected breakfast, complete with bacon, was beginning to feel like a last meal before I was marched off to meet my executioner.

"I didn't ask him," my prison guard answered. "It's not like he would have told me anyway. I've always gotten the impression he doesn't much like me."

That made two of us he didn't like.

"Where is he?"

Sam looked relieved I had finally asked a question he could answer. "Board room. Told me to make sure you head straight there."

"Like you have nothing better to do than fetch me?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't mind. It gave me a chance to warn you, at least."

Sam may have been okay with it, but I was insulted on his behalf. "Take care of anything on your plate this morning, then join us."

"I don't know, Eric. I don't want to get in the way, and he didn't ask for me-"

"He didn't have to," I interrupted. "I did, and last time I checked, I was still in charge of this branch."

Sam chuckled quietly. "I do let you think that, whether it's true or not," he agreed. "If you're sure then, it shouldn't take me long."

"I'm sure, and if he has anything to say about it, I'll handle it. Having a witness I can call on my behalf in a court of law could only do me favors anyway," I added with a sigh. The elevator opened on our floor, leaving me with no choice but to face the music. I couldn't resist giving one quick glance over my shoulder to those still in the car. At my gaze, they all quickly became rapt with the walls or fucking _fascinated _by their phones or fingernails.

It was safe to say Sookie didn't have to worry about our relationship being the topic of conversation today. What was a thing like a little inner-office fling when there was this going on with the Northmans?

Sam excused himself to his office, and I pulled Sookie into my own, closing the door behind us. "Shouldn't you be goin' to the board room? Sam said-"

"Shit at following directions, remember? It's only worse when they come from my dad," I interrupted with a small smile she tried unsuccessfully to return. "Listen, I think you and Amelia need to switch offices, at least until he's back in Dallas."

Whatever she had been expecting me to say, that hadn't been it. She released my hand again and this time, I let hers go too. A series of warring emotions passed over her face and I had to stop myself from smiling more genuinely than I had been, despite the fact that a number of her expressions verged on, or past, pissed off. She was so just expressive, and it was strangely refreshing to someone who spent a lot of time keeping their shit locked down tighter than Fort Knox. "Why? Why do you have to hide me?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, tugging at it as I went. "It's not about hiding you, Sookie. That makes it sound like I'm embarrassed or ashamed-"

"And are you?" she interrupted, the accusation obvious in her voice.

"No," I answered easily. Sookie made me feel many, _many _things, but embarrassed or ashamed wasn't even close to one of them. I didn't even think I was capable of them. If I could be seen in public with Jason, I had a pretty thick skin and didn't need the approval of others. "Fuck no, but there's a lot about this situation that hits a little close to home-"

"How so?" she interrupted yet again.

"I don't really have time to get into it now," I answered, but if I was honest with myself, I was also delaying. It wasn't a conversation I wanted to have now, or ever for that matter. It was especially a conversation I didn't want to have with my dad in the building though.

"Then when?" She wasn't letting this go. She crossed her arms in front of her chest again, as if to drive the point home she was ready to wait me out. I guess that meant I couldn't answer with "a quarter past never," even if it was the exact way I felt.

"Just… not now," I answered, my frustration leaking into my voice. "Not here." It was still a place of business, even if I had a habit of not treating it as such. "Preferably when I'm drunk."

She snorted, not in amusement, but in disapproval. It rolled off her in waves. "Is that what it takes for you to be honest with me?"

"I haven't been dishonest-"

"You haven't been honest, either. _It's not a big deal, it doesn't matter, just leave the past behind_," she mimicked, earning a frown from me. "It's not the past; it's right here, and you're not tellin' me anything. I didn't press you yesterday; I just tried to help you. I want to help you today; and I want to help you tomorrow; and the next day, and the day after that, but you're pushin' me away."

"You did help me," I insisted, frustrated she didn't just seem to understand. Of course, in the back of my mind, I knew she didn't understand because I wasn't exactly forthcoming. Pam, yet another smartass in the sea of smartasses I surrounded myself with, had warned me about this. I hadn't listened. I didn't want to listen now either. "But this, now, isn't helping me. Going down that road isn't going to help me; it won't help you; and it won't help what's going on between us either."

"You don't get to decide that for me or for us," she argued back. "It doesn't work like that. I've had enough of people decidin' what I can and can't know to last me a long time, Eric Northman. You're not doin' it to me too."

Now, in the back of my mind, again, I knew that was fair. It was more than fair, really. The problem was my mouth didn't give a shit about what the back of my mind thought, and it was much better at getting its thoughts out there. I had the sinking suspicion it was even better at getting its thoughts out there when I'd regret them and they'd fuck me over in the long run.

"Well, I do get to decide you won't be working for me today, like it or not, Sookie. You can either trade offices with Amelia, or you can go home. That decision is entirely yours to make. Revel in the power."

I had been slapped before. This probably doesn't come as much of a surprise, but it wasn't actually that uncommon of an occurrence. Even Pam got in on that action now and then. But never, never had it stung the way it did when Sookie did it. It wasn't because my face still had a bruise or two; it wasn't because the cuts weren't completely healed over, and it certainly wasn't because Sookie packed more power behind it than I was accustomed to. It wasn't my face that felt the impact most acutely. It was something outwardly invisible, something I didn't want to think too deeply about, that was reeling.

She was out of the room before I could even react, not that I was sure how I would have. I had been sure-footed just a moment before, but now, I felt perilously off-balanced.

_Fuck_.

What had I just done?

I wanted to kick something, I wanted to break something, I wanted to shout. I wanted to throw things around my office until there was nothing of it left. More than anything, I wanted to find her. I wanted to run after her, to track her down, to bridge the rift I had just created between us.

But I couldn't.

No, that's not honest. I _could_ have, but I didn't.

Instead, I drained myself of my emotions and marched to the board room mechanically, only sure of where I was going once I had already reached it.

My dad could be added to the ever-growing list of people who were presently annoyed at me, something that was clear from the moment I entered the board room. For the second day in a row, I had kept him waiting, and it was obvious he didn't care for that. What was the point in having a prize-winning poodle if it wouldn't jump up on its hind legs and dance on command?

He was seated at the head of the table, a position of power, or as I liked to think of it, a position of posturing. The moment I walked through the door, he was sliding a file folder down the well-polished wood of the table. "Have you taken a look at this yet?"

I stopped it halfway down the table before carrying it back down to where he was and sliding into a seat to one side of him. Flipping it open, a single sheet of paper rested in it. A quick scan of the header told me it was an email from Stan, and one I had been sent but hadn't had a chance to check yet before being summoned by the man beside me.

"A-plus on the dramatics, Dad, but I'm not sure they're really necessary."

"Read it," he snapped. Immediately, his fingers began drumming on the table in part impatience, part what seemed to be built-up rage. There was a lot of that particular emotion going around. As I quickly read through the missive though, I couldn't figure out what was causing the anger here.

"I'm not sure any of this really comes as a surprise," I finally spoke aloud, resting the printout in the folder once more. Stan wasn't interested in liquidating LeClerq completely. Between the somewhat ill-fated walkthrough we had taken and the bargain price we had negotiated for the acquisition of it, Stan thought LeClerq could be of a use to us beyond more than seizing their assets. It would be work. The operation would need downsizing and it would require streamlining from the excessive and ostentatious way Sophie-Anne had conducted things, but it wasn't ridiculous… and I had gone out of my way behind my father's back to encourage Stan in that direction.

"Stan and his goddamn gadgets!" he roared, and if I had had it in me at present, I was sure I would have laughed. Thankfully, mercifully, I took after my mother, and my father and I had never really resembled one another.

He was shorter than me, with a darker coloring, and had put on more than a few pounds in the years between his abandonment of me as a child and our blessed reunion. Years of too much drinking, of too many fine meals, and of too many cigars hadn't necessarily been kind. When he got angry and red in the face, I couldn't ignore the fact he strongly resembled an ornery, possibly rabid walrus.

"As far as I can see, every point he makes is valid-"

"The building is worth more to us than any of the people in it or the shit it produces!" he interrupted. It was a grown man having a temper tantrum. I imagined this was what a "tizzy" looked like. "That damn place was bleeding money!"

"In Sophie-Anne's hands, it bled money. The level of impracticality in the way she ran things is baffling. Half her figures don't even make sense and are going to take us months to rectify, but there's no reason to believe it can't be made functioning out of her hands. In this case, I think I have to yield to Stan's expertise in the product and-"

He smacked his fist against the table, effectively cutting me off. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. My first answer would have been common sense, but I didn't think that was the answer the fucker was looking for, so I simply bit my tongue and shook my head. "He's trying to keep you out of Dallas with busy work here."

It felt like it was my turn to assault the table, but I just didn't have the energy for it right now, and knew it wouldn't succeed in getting my point across when everything else had failed already. Stan was well aware I wasn't interested in going to Dallas. Even if I was interested, Stan wasn't going to try to keep me in Shreveport. He liked working with me; he liked me, and I liked him. The idea he was masterminding a plot in some state of righteous paranoia against the Northmans was utterly ridiculous.

"Have you even taken a close look at the company?" I asked, exasperation I really fucking felt leaking into my voice at the question. "The points Stan made… do you have any facts to refute them with? Any at all?"

Sam knocked on the door then, God bless him, and when he entered the room, he looked like a man who would have rather been anywhere but the place he presently found himself. I couldn't blame him. He was a brave man to walk into this shit storm for me without bringing so much as an umbrella for cover.

Before my father could speak up with more stupid accusations and frighten Sam off, I beckoned him to join us. "Stan has some thoughts on LeClerq," I began, handing the file folder off to him. It wasn't what I really wanted to say. I wanted to ask about Sookie. I wanted to find out if she had gone to his office, or if she had left the building. I wanted to find out if she had spoken to Amelia, and if she would be able to offer me any advice on how to approach from here, but I couldn't. Instead, I just gestured to the folder. "What are your thoughts on it?"

Loaded question as that was, especially with my father going off at every little thing, Sam and I managed to do as much damage control as humanly possible. For the next three hours, we went through binders full of information and offered our own take on the state of LeClerq repeatedly, though I can't say any of it was really listened to, or even if it was heard. My father was stubborn in his delusional beliefs, but this was hardly surprising. This was the man who still believed I'd transfer to the Dallas office of my own free will, after all.

I was pinching the bridge of my nose and rubbing one of my temples while fighting back the urge to jump out the window when Amelia bounced into the room, a bright smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Mr. Northman," she began, directing her greeting to me. "And good afternoon, Mr. Merlotte, Mr. Northman. Oh, that's funny," she continued flightily with an aloof grin, like she had only just now realized two of the men in the room shared a name and it was some kind of fluke and not a well-known case of nepotism at its fucking finest. "I'm just here to deliver Mr. Northman's messages." She held the pieces of paper up in the air before handing them off to me. "And to see if you plan on taking lunches out today, or if you would like me to order something in for you?"

Every pair of eyes in the room immediately turned toward my dad. If that was suspicious (it would've been to me), he didn't mention it. "I should get back to the hotel," he decided. Sam let out a sigh of relief so loud theat even I managed a smile, but Amelia and I seemed to be the only ones who caught it. "I want to comb through these," he continued, patting a stack of binders and folders. "See if you missed anything, Eric." I hadn't. Neither had Sam. "Maybe I should take a walkthrough of LeClerq and see what we're looking at."

"I can arrange that for you, sir," Amelia piped in helpfully while she began collecting the things from the table. "And arrange to have these delivered to your hotel for you as well." She may have been utter shit at keeping coffee orders straight, but she was damn good at the rest of her job. If she kept the man who had sired me moving in the direction of the door, I'd give her a raise.

Of course, as she always said, I made my own luck. Today, that luck was _shit._

"What happened to the other girl?" my father asked, tilting his head toward Amelia. I wondered if he thought she couldn't hear him, like assistants operated on a different wavelength and weren't privy to our communication. Amelia didn't acknowledge the fact she could hear in any way though, and before long, was headed out the door.

I busied myself by looking through my messages. A part of me clung to the hope that there might be something from Sookie slipped in there, but it was a wasted wish. "I don't know." The answer was honest and I fucking _hated _myself for it.

His disapproval was obvious and he rested a hand on my shoulder. Cue the unsolicited fatherly advice… "You need to get control over that situation, son."

My eyes lifted from the squares of paper to the man I sat beside. I kind of wanted to laugh, even though none of this was funny. I had _never_ had any control over the Sookie situation. She was an unexpected intrusion upon every aspect of my life, but I had rolled with the punches and hadn't looked back, and had been fucking blessed for it. Today I had attempted to exercise some control- following the _exact _advice he was giving me now- and look at what I had to show for it.

Chip off the ol' block, indeed.

I blinked at him a few times silently before dropping my head to the table so carelessly that my forehead made a loud thud against the wood.

"Uh, you must mean Sookie," Sam began, clearly taking some pity on me, or at least trying to take some attention off the fact I was in the middle of some kind of meltdown on company time. "She's working for me." My head lifted from the table enough to look at Sam, and though he was directing his words to my father, I had the distinct feeling he was talking to me. "Eric and I have been working in tandem a lot lately and our assistants have picked up the habit as well."

At least I knew where she was now.

My dad let out a thoughtful "hmm," but I don't think he was buying what Sam was selling, even though it wasn't really untrue. "On second thought, why don't you and I go out to lunch, Eric? We have some catching up to do and I want the chance to do it before I leave town. Can't make this trip all work and no play, right?" I turned my barely lifted head toward him, a million excuses running through my head, but each was fighting to escape without a single one of them successfully getting out. Because of it, my lack of an answer was accepted as a response. "Excellent. You don't mind if we leave you out of this one, do you, Merlot?"

"It's actually still Merlotte, sir-"

"Good," my dad interrupted. "Meet you in the lobby, Eric. Don't dawdle this time."

My forehead promptly returned to the table.

The moment he was out of the room, Sam began prodding me in the shoulder. "Eric?" He actually sounded concerned. "Eric, are you okay?"

"You couldn't have insisted you were starving?"

"I like you, Eric, but I'm pushing my luck. If I get fired one of these days for running interference for you, I hope you know I'm coming after you."

"Don't be ridiculous," I argued as I finally sat up again. I had to will myself to stand, but once I did, Sam fell into step beside me. "He can't even remember your name. How can he possibly fire you?"

He was self-deprecating enough to laugh. "I guess that's true. The point still stands though. I can't get in the middle of this one."

"Because it's going to be a real father-son bonding moment, you mean? No one could believe those delusions are some kind of a real possibility."

"He might," Sam said, and I sighed. I kind of got the impression that Sam read Dear Abby too. "If you're not back within an hour, I'll call you with an emergency that needs your attention back here."

I nodded. "Thanks, Sam." He nodded and headed on to his office while I stopped at the desk in front of my own, where Amelia smiled up at me. It was exactly what I wanted and it still felt wrong now. "Please tell me you're not pissed off at me and just waiting for your turn to let me know it."

"'Course not, Mr. Northman," she answered with a bright smile. "Can't imagine being upset with you." She looked to her right, left, and then leaned forward, and I leaned closer. "How's your cheek?"

I actually chuckled as I ran my fingers over it. "Thanks for the concern. Women of the world may rejoice, it'll survive to be slapped another day."

"I'll be sure to put out the bulletin, Mr. Northman." Another smartass.

"I'm heading to lunch, so I'll be out of the office for a while. You know how you can reach me if necessary."

"Don't worry about a thing, I can hold down the fort. Enjoy your lunch, and Mr. Northman? If I may say so, things will work out."

I gave her a smile I actually meant as I hit the button for the elevator. I hope Pam had treated her right. "Thanks, Amelia."

I stepped onto the elevator as soon as it reached me, and Amelia jumped up from her chair. "Remember, if all else fails, you're a Northman. You-"

"Don't remind me."

I may have been a dawdler in some people's opinion, but I wasn't good enough at it in my own. Too soon, I found myself seated across the table from my dad. He had just ordered a full meal that told me this wasn't going to be a quick lunch. I ordered water.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I had a big breakfast at home." And wanted out of here.

"You don't cook."

"I'm taking lessons." I couldn't even think of my disastrous cooking lesson without a smile creeping onto my face. And why had I taken a cooking lesson that resulted in a friend being taken to the emergency room? Like all my thoughts as of late, like my motivation for everything recently, Sookie was at the center of all things. The smile slipped from my face and I sat up straighter in my chair. What the hell did I have to lose at this point? "Sookie made me breakfast."

A smug smirk that could only be called triumphant crossed his face. "So you are screwing the secretary."

"Does this come as news? I thought you already had that figured out. Never bullshit a bullshitter, right?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I was still waiting to hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

"Well, you got what you wanted, then. Sookie and I are seeing one another. We have been for a while now." Not that long, really, even though it felt a little like time before Sookie didn't exist, or at the very least wasn't important in any way, but he didn't deserve the details. "It's not really anyone's business." Especially not his.

"And is it serious?"

I wouldn't let him make light of it, at the least. "As serious as a heart attack."

"And would her answer be the same?" It was a fair question, one I didn't have an answer to, and he accepted my non-answer as one all the same. "I see. And you met in the office?"

I shook my head and swirled the water in my glass around. It was easier talking to it than to him. "She's Jason's sister."

"Is he the mechanic?"

I rolled my eyes. _This _was how he remembered my friends. There was the mechanic (Tray), the day laborer (Alcide), and the ditch digger (Jason). He didn't like any of them, not that he had ever actually made the effort to meet them. His superficial judgments were made from a distance and without any firsthand knowledge. "No, Jason works on the parish road crew."

"Right, I remember," he nodded. He didn't remember and he wouldn't remember five minutes from now either. "And you gave her the job?"

I sighed. It may have been asked as a question, but the assumption was already there. "What's your point, Dad? Where are you going with this?"

"Don't sound so suspicious, Eric," he chided. "I'm just curious about my son's life. You know, I happen to know a thing or two about relationships-"

"Really? That's news to me. Since when?"

He frowned disapprovingly, but fortunately, I wasn't seeking his approval. With disapproval not working, he settled on just ignoring me. "Relationships, like all things, are about power at their core. So which one of you has it? It seems to me this girl has a lot to gain by getting someone like you wrapped up in her, but that doesn't mean she's so wrapped up in you. What do you really have to gain here? How much are you willing to lose?"

"You know nothing about it, Dad. You know nothing about us. You know nothing about her."

"I know you, son, and that's enough," he answered, and I laughed without humor. He ignored me once again. "You're more like me than you like to think."

"Stop," I insisted, my hand running over my face. "Just stop. It's not any of your business. I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is too little, too late. You don't want to do it, you don't know how to do it, and you know what? I don't need you to do it. Things are fine between us without _this_."

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Don't be so melodramatic. One day, you'll thank me for this."

I sighed heavily. I was losing the will to fight. I was exhausted and it didn't seem to make any difference. He didn't listen to me, and I didn't want to hear what he had to say. His words had a way of getting into my head and festering there until I thought of little else. It made me question myself in a way I didn't like. "And maybe, one day I will, but that day is not going to be today, so can we just drop it?"

He shrugged once and focused on the steak in front of him. "Suit yourself."

The rest of lunch passed more or less civilly, in large part because I had given up on trying to talk to him. If I let him talk and only nodded my head when he paused, he seemed content enough to carry on without interruption. He attempted to sell me on the Dallas office, he complained about Stan, and mostly, I watched him eat. I had to bite my tongue more often than not, but it wasn't outright hostile, and that seemed like a small accomplishment, even if a flimsy one. By the end of the meal, he felt it had been work related enough to charge it to the company's account, at least.

I couldn't excuse myself fast enough. Once the check was out of the way, I was out of there faster than Jason was out of a married woman's window when her husband arrived home early. I called Amelia from the car and had her clear my afternoon. I wasn't returning to the office, even if I was fucking desperate to see Sookie. I needed to sift through my thoughts and figure out how I was going to fix this mess. I was too out of sorts without some kind of game plan.

I was out of sorts a lot lately. I was confident I knew what- or more precisely who- was to blame.

Sookie. Sookie. Sookie. Sookie.

Thoughts of this tiny woman ran through my mind on an endless loop and there were no signs of it stopping, not that I wanted it to. I was a man possessed, but I wasn't seeking an exorcism. My spirit was willing. I just had to let her know that.

Like so many of my life's problems, I was certain I'd find an answer on the treadmill. I shut off the world around me when I turned on my iPod and began running.

First things first: I needed to make things right with Sookie. It was easily my priority, with all other things a distant second. Apologies didn't come naturally to me, I wasn't even sure I knew how to give one, but she was due one all the same. I couldn't buy her forgiveness like I could Pam's, or earn it with a round the way I could the guys. I had to really mean this one.

That couldn't be impossible. I _was_ sorry, even if I didn't know exactly how to put it into words.

Even though I was sorry, I didn't think I was entirely in the wrong. Everyone had boundaries and I was no exception. I may have been completely comfortable with crossing a hell of a lot of lines, but getting into the past with my dad wasn't one of them. There was a laundry list of therapists that could confirm that. I was willing to bend on my position some, because I'd do damn near anything for her, but she couldn't demand things of me just because she was afraid of being burned again.

I had handled the situation with her and Amelia switching offices poorly. Hell, let's call a spade a spade… I had fucked that up _fantastically_. That didn't mean I was wrong for wanting it and it was entirely within my right to demand. It had been complete shit of me to handle it as I had as her… whatever I was. Boyfriend? Lover? Rebound? Friend of her brother's she fucked? Regardless, it had been within my right as her boss. We _had _to make that distinction somehow, even if it seemed impossible to draw that line.

While I could admit I had deserved her slap, and it had effectively gotten her message across loud and clear, I wasn't okay with it becoming any kind of regular phenomenon. I would never dream of laying a hand on her, not like that, no matter the situation, and I deserved the same courtesy extended to me. I wasn't going to treat her like yet another notch in my bedpost, to fuck and then forget. It was only fair she didn't treat me like a lowlife scumbag.

Which led me to the situation with my father, who was a lowlife scumbag. Whatever Sookie may have believed, my reasons for wanting to keep the two of them separate weren't underhanded. They weren't a reflection of my opinion of her, but they _were_ a reflection of my opinion of him. I didn't trust him any farther than I could throw him. I didn't know what would happen if the two shared the same space for any length of time, but I could theorize well enough to know it was more likely to go horribly, horribly wrong than it was to be amicable. He was dirt. He might hit on her; he might insult her. He might make her uncomfortable; he might make her angry; he might make her cry. Nothing good could come from any of that. I could play the game well enough on my own where he was concerned, but I had five years of experience, and a thick skin. She needed to trust my judgment on this one.

But I wasn't going to hide her or what we shared, from him or anyone else. I had told him now that I was seeing Sookie, and whatever assumptions he wanted to make or had already made about it, I'd live with. He could come to any conclusions he wanted about us or about me and they wouldn't mean a damn thing.

The Fourth was fast approaching and I didn't think he'd stay past the holiday, not with Stan alone in Dallas, supposedly sharpening a knife to plant in the Northmans' back. At most, it would be a few more days before he blew out of town as quickly as he had blown in, and wouldn't surface beyond a few phone calls for months. Sookie and I had made it through a hell of a lot already; we could make it through a stressful few days. My father would not become the death of us. I wouldn't let him have that kind of power over us.

Of course, that didn't mean he was without power over me, hated it as I did. His words had a way of eating at me. I didn't like the fact he made me feel weak. I didn't like the fact he made me question myself. I wasn't an insecure guy; I never had been, and I never would be, but he wasn't bad at making me feel wrong-footed and uncertain. I didn't want to be like him and, while I knew I wasn't, there was always a fear buried deep inside me that worried that despite my best efforts, I could become like him. It scared me. Maybe I needed to be more honest about that fear.

When my muscles screamed bloody murder at me and my legs were threatening to give out from beneath me, I hit the shower. I emerged from it a man with a plan. Plans were good; I liked plans; I just didn't like not knowing how this one would go.

It was a little after 5 o'clock when I pulled the Corvette into the parking lot for Amelia and Sookie's apartment. Both of their cars were in the lot, so I knew they hadn't been held up at the office. I had debated how to approach for quite a while. This was unfamiliar territory to me. Was I supposed to bring flowers and chocolates and get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness? That wasn't really my style and it felt insincere and superficial. Instead, I stopped by my favorite healthy restaurant and ordered dinner for three. Sookie and Amelia had both had a long day, almost entirely by my own doing. It was the least I could do.

I hadn't called ahead. Calling ahead was offering a warning, and I wasn't interested in doing that. I didn't want to give Sookie a chance to rescind the invitation I was giving myself. Instead, I knocked on their door with food in hand and waited.

Amelia answered it after only a few (painfully long) seconds. "'Evening Mr. Northman! What a surprise to see you here." She didn't sound surprised. I wasn't surprised she wasn't surprised. "Did you enjoy your afternoon?"

"Amelia, I know we've been over this many times already, but you don't have to call me Mr. Northman when we're not at work. I'd prefer if you didn't."

"You'll always be Mr. Northman to me, Mr. Northman," she answered back, and I got the distinct impression she enjoyed the hell out of my discomfort. No wonder she and Pam got along so well. "So what brings you here tonight, Mr. Northman?"

"I'm here to see Sookie."

She hummed aloud, her head tilting to the side. "Hmmm, Sookie. You know what? I don't think she's here." We both knew she was, but Amelia had obviously been told to tell me otherwise.

"I'm prepared to wait." I held up the bag of take out. "And I brought dinner."

Her eyes lit up. "For me too?" I nodded and she grinned back at me. "In that case, come on in." She took the food from me as soon as I was through the door. "Go ahead and take a seat to wait, but you know, maybe Sookie slipped in without me realizing it. While I'm getting the food ready in the kitchen and unable to keep an eye on you, maybe you should check her room."

I gave her a smile, one of few today I had actually meant. "Thanks, Amelia." The moment she was out of sight, I made my way to Sookie's room and knocked.

I could hear the sigh that came from the other side of it through the door. "Go home, Eric. I don't want to talk to you."

I had given her ample warning. I was shit at following directions. I was opening the door and walking through it a second later. She was on her bed reading some trashy, bargain bin supermarket romance novel that had me questioning her tastes, and she refused to look at me. I was prepared to wait her out.

I didn't have to wait long. In a flurry of action, that was probably meant to be intimidating without actually being anything close, she was throwing her book down on her nightstand, sitting up on her bed, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring at me. "Do you want me to call the cops?"

I grabbed a stool by her dresser and pulled it into the middle of the room before sitting on it, just a few feet away from her. It was low enough to the ground she appeared taller than me from her perch. That had to be close enough to getting down on my hands and knees to count. "You could try," I answered. "But I was invited in."

"Well then, I'm uninvitin' you," she answered back immediately.

I shrugged. "I'll try my luck. This isn't Bon Temps. No crack team of Sheriff Bud and Detective Andy to come to the rescue here. Ever wonder how I can drive such a flashy car, yet never get a ticket? The mayor is in my fantasy football league. He has a real problem with drinking and gambling. I know where the bodies are buried."

She let out a huff of air in annoyance. "That's just great. Blackmail a lot of people to get your way, do you?"

"I didn't say I was blackmailing him, but…" I shrugged again. "I'm not above it either. Not necessarily him, but in general."

"That's _real _attractive." Her voice dripped with enough sarcasm to make Pam proud.

"I'm not trying to endear myself to you, Sookie. I am what I am. I'm just being honest."

"So about that you'll be honest, but the rest is off limits?"

I shook my head. "Ask me anything."

Her eyes narrowed, like she didn't believe my offer was genuine at all. There was a long moment of silence as warring emotions crossed her face, and I watched them all and waited. She was so damn expressive. Disbelief, intrigue, doubt, suspiciousness, curiosity, and finally… "How old were you when your dad left you?"

"Three," I answered immediately. "Three and a half, maybe. I don't really remember it, or him from back then. I didn't see him again until I was graduated from college. We talked on the phone less than five times in twenty years, and never for long. He'd write postcards or send cards on my birthday, but we were strangers. We still are."

Shock, pity, anger, sympathy, curiosity again. It was a mystery to me how one tiny person could feel so many things so quickly. "How does our situation 'hit close to home'?"

It took a lot for me not to hesitate, but this was my apology, and I was committed to offering it. "He left my mom and me because of an inter-office romance. He ran off with his secretary. She was young and pretty and he threw us away for her without looking back and without ever apologizing. For the next two years, the only word we heard from him was delivered through his lawyers."

Surprise, pity, then outrage, and indignation. "Is that what you think I am? Do you think you're throwin' everything away for me? That I cut you off from what matters?"

"Not at all," I answered, still honestly. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't made the connection and the accusation. I don't think it ended well for him, but I don't know the details, I don't care to, and I'm not interested in learning them. It doesn't concern me. How he might treat you because of them does though."

Understanding, embarrassment, thoughtfulness, annoyance. "So I'll just be your dirty little secret where he's concerned for as long as we're together then?"

"No, Sookie, never," I shook my head again. "I told him about you and me at lunch today."

Surprise, relief, suspicion, annoyance, uncertainty. "After this mornin', that was kinda presumptuous of you," she scolded before quickly adding, "How did it go?"

"It… went," I answered. I wasn't being cryptic, there were just no words for that clusterfuck to easily be explained. "He has his feelings and I have my own. They don't coincide, but I don't need them to."

Sookie shifted around on her bed until she was right in front of me, though she wasn't looking at me. She dangled her legs over the edge of the bed, between my own, and kicked slightly. After a long, quiet moment, her arm extended forward, reaching out to me, and I took her hand at the offer of it. It felt right to be touching her. I didn't like being in the same space as her without having some kind of physical contact with her. I craved it. She must have felt a little better for it too, because her eyes lifted to mine and she smiled, if only slightly. "If you really don't care about his approval and don't care about his abandonment, why do you get like this? So stressed and upset?"

Stressed and upset was putting it too mundanely, but I knew what she meant. "He's not a good father; he's not a good man. No one really likes him. I don't and I'm his son. I don't want to turn into him. I don't want anyone to think I might. Sometimes, he makes me worry I will."

She reached forward with her other hand and once mine seized hold of it, she tugged at me to join her. I needed no further encouragement. She was my sun and I would follow her anywhere.

She leaned into my side when I was beside her, her head coming to a rest on my shoulder, and my arm slipped around her. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay," I dismissed, and it was. "Don't do it again."

"I won't," she agreed, her arms coming to rest around my torso. She brought her legs up and rested them across my lap and tilted her head up to look at me. "Eric?"

I tilted mine down to look at her. "Yes, Sookie?"

"When it comes to workin' in front of your office and being your assistant… I quit."

I laughed. It felt good to do, now that the knots in my chest were untying and my nerves were starting to relax. "Good, because when it comes to working in front of my office and being my assistant… you're fired."

"I like workin' for Sam."

"He's lucky to have you." He was. Anyone who had even a piece of this strange, fascinating woman was a lucky bastard, which meant I had won some kind of cosmic lottery. "Dinner?"

She released her grasp of me, moving away just enough to sit up. She looked at me silently for a minute before closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to my lips. It was brief- it was always too brief for me- but it was like medicine to my soul. My apology, as unorthodox as it may have been, was accepted. "If you'll stay the night."

I didn't have to be asked twice.


	23. Chapter 22: Ancient History

**A/N: The characters still belong to Charlaine Harris despite my best attempts to pilfer them. Everything that is good and right and pure about this chapter can be credited to ~northwoman and ~cretin, my incredibly patient and resilient betas. Anne & Tina, thank you for fighting the uphill battle that is my crimes against punctuation and misplaced words. Any mistakes and general wrongness of this chapter… as always, that belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two - Ancient History

I hated Sookie's bed.

About a foot too short and not nearly wide enough for two people to sleep comfortably, I strongly suspected the designer had created this particular piece in order to corner the celibate teenager and midget markets. Not even a bout of incredibly heated, mind-blowing make-up sex had tired me to the point I was no longer aware of my feet hanging off the edge of the mattress or that if I dared to move a few inches to the side, gravity would send me tumbling to the floor in an undignified, naked heap.

And then there were the awful bed's dressings. When laying back a winded, sweaty, and spent man, covering myself in tea roses in various shades of pink and red had a way of permeating my well-earned orgasmic haze as few other things could. While I had no problem feeling or being labeled as perverse on a regular basis, cocooning myself in the antique staple of southern ladies kind of took it to an entirely new level for me.

Needless to say, I hadn't slept very well.

I sat up in bed after a few interrupted hours of slumber, too frustrated to continue my fruitless attempts and, instead, familiarized myself with Sookie's bedroom in the lowlight of early morning.

It was as different from my own space as possible. The floral bedding was far from the only quaint bit of country the room offered up. Sookie didn't have much furniture of her own, but what she had was old and worn, the sort of thing I expected to see at a country garage sale or flea market. Cracked paint, pastels, and floral prints were a running theme. Nothing in the room was new, but nothing looked intentionally beaten, battered, or bruised either. Each piece had the appearance of being well-loved over many years and cherished.

There were photographs in the room that had been pulled from the moving boxes and hung or displayed since the last time I had stayed the night. I plucked a tarnished picture frame from the bedside table and examined the occupants of the image within it with undisguised curiosity. The picture had to be more than fifteen years old. Jason was easy to pick out, looking exactly like himself in miniature. His attention was off camera, making me assume something shiny caught his attention before the flash went off. There was a young girl posed under each of his arms. One looked to be about the same age as him, and then there was Sookie, her smile missing teeth, but as bright and as inviting as ever.

The sight of it made me smile.

I glanced from the Sookie in miniature to the one sleeping beside me before I replaced the frame and picked up another. This one contained a picture of a very young and smiling Sookie along with an equally happy unfamiliar man and an elderly woman. Even though the picture was faded, I could tell that Sookie had their eyes, which led me to the assumption this was her father and her grandmother. I had been all but blood brothers with Jason for years and had never once seen a picture of either of them until that moment.

I wondered if my curiosity was crossing some kind of line, but I couldn't stop myself even if I had wanted to.

I returned the picture to the night stand and slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Sookie, and began examining the photos on her dresser and wall. There were pictures of family dinners, school plays, Christmases, little league games, baby pictures, and first days of school. I even spotted Tray in a few. There was no definitive theme, nor real rhyme or reason, to the pictures so lovingly preserved and displayed. It was just Sookie's life in captured moments.

I couldn't put my finger on why it bothered me as much as it did, but there was nothing from the last five years of her life. There was no record of her time in Seattle, not in a single picture. Time was frozen shortly after Sookie had reached adulthood.

It really did bother me.

When I had run out of pictures to peruse, Sookie was still sleeping soundly in her tea rose cocoon. I pulled on my discarded jeans and left the bedroom as quietly as I could.

It took me less than five seconds to wish I hadn't forgone my shirt.

"Good morning, Mr. Northman!" Amelia chirped brightly from the middle of the living room floor. She was posed awkwardly on a bright blue mat wearing less than I would have cared to have seen her in. Yoga. I could have gone forever and then some without knowing my sister's side piece in northern Louisiana did yoga. "You're an early riser too, I see."

"Er, not usually," I answered, unsure where I should look in order to answer her, without having to actually look at her. "I don't usually want to get out of bed, but I didn't sleep well."

"Really?" she asked before sitting down cross-legged on the mat, her eyes inquisitively turned up to me. "I thought both you and Sookie would've been out like a light. Even I was impressed with how long-"

"Amelia?" I interrupted as soon as I knew where she was heading with her thoughts. "It's great that you were impressed, but you and I don't have to talk about it… ever."

She grinned at me. She enjoyed fucking with me too much and I made it too easy on her. I bet my sister had given her tips before she blew town. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"We've been over this a dozen times at least. You're not my assistant unless we're in the office. You don't have to get me coffee just because I happen to be in your apartment. I'm seeing your roommate; I'm not your boss here."

She stood from the mat and gave me a level stare I hadn't anticipated. "And I thought you would have figured out that you may not be my boss here, but I'm _always_ your assistant by now. Take a seat at the table and make yourself comfortable, Mr. Northman. Coffee will be right up."

I was barefooted and half naked. I wasn't sure how much more comfortable I could make myself without a police report for indecency being filed, but I followed her instructions anyway and took a seat at the table. I was anticipating her usual paint-peeling sludge when she poured two cups of coffee, but as one was placed in front of me, I found myself pleasantly surprised. It didn't smell heinous, at least.

It wasn't poisonous either, it turned out. "Sookie picked out the blend," Amelia answered to my unasked questions and thoughts. "I guess years in Seattle made her an expert in java."

"That's good because years in Louisiana didn't do you any favors in that department," I answered, and she only laughed in good humor in response. I really wasn't sure what to say to her. I had no idea what we had in common aside from work, Sookie, and Pam, so an awkward silence fell for a minute while we both just focused on our caffeine. When I couldn't bear the silence any longer, I cleared my throat. "I owe you an apology. I inadvertently outted you to Sam when I was speaking to him about you and Sookie switching offices. I mentioned you and Pam and he seemed surprised-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Don't think anything of it, Mr. Northman," she answered. "I wasn't hiding it and I'm not ashamed of it even a little. Mr. Merlotte and I never did much talking about our personal lives."

"You shouldn't have to because it is your personal life. I'm sorry I-"

"I dish gossip out on a regular basis," she interrupted again. "What kind of hypocrite would it make me if I couldn't take a little of it myself? You were in the right to discuss it anyway. Pam is your sister after all. It's as much about your personal life as my own. There was no harm done."

"Well, thank you for excusing it," I offered, though I still felt a little guilty. Guilt. That was a fucking feeling I could've gone forever without having had and now, it was becoming a regular occurrence. The feeling was only amplified when I knew Pam would discard Amelia as easily as she did last year's wardrobe, and that was only if she hadn't already kicked her to the curb. As awkward as Amelia went out of her way to make me for her own enjoyment, she seemed like a good person, she was Sookie's friend, and she was a great assistant. I didn't look forward to the day she held me personally responsible for my sister's fleeting attractions. "You know all those calls to the office from women I've had you deflect? Pam has kind of learned everything she knows from me." I was sure Pam would claim I learned everything I knew from her, but it was hardly the time to argue it now. "I don't know what she might have told you where the two of you are concerned, but she doesn't visit very often and when she does, she considers it a vacation not unlike spring break. I just thought you should know."

There was a long, tense moment of silence that hung uncomfortably in the air. Suddenly, Amelia burst out laughing. "You should see the look on your face right now," she managed to get out between her giggles and I frowned behind my cup of coffee. Apparently, this was the downside to feeling more things than I had ever been willing to bother myself with before. They were going to be fucking used against me for the amusement of others. I'd have to keep on my toes around the guys more than ever.

Amelia continued to laugh for another minute before wiping her tearing eyes and taking a deep breath. I rolled my eyes at her outburst, but she suddenly became very serious. "You haven't spoken to Pam since she left."

My brow furled at the proclamation. It was true, I hadn't spoken to Pam since she left me hungover, wearing a lipstick handlebar mustache, and cuddling a floor lamp on my living room floor, but I wasn't sure why Amelia was aware of that fact. "Have you spoken to Pam since she left?"

"Uh-huh," she answered with a nod, though it still seemed purposefully ambiguous to me. "Lots. You know, you should really give her a call."

I was prepared to tell Amelia I didn't need her help in dealing with my sister and that Pam was perfectly capable of calling me if and when she wanted to, but I was distracted by the angel that had emerged from her bedroom. Sookie, still wiping sleep from her eyes, had pilfered my missing shirt. I'd be damned if it didn't look a million times better on her than it did on me. The sight of her tousled sex hair and bare, tanned legs beneath the hem of my shirt was causing fucktastically wonderful flashbacks that left me in danger of dropping my coffee into my lap as all the blood rushed from my limbs to my cock. Ungh.

"Good morning," she smiled sleepily with her eyes locked on mine. This woman, this perfect, fascinating, constantly confusing woman, had no fucking idea of the power she so effortlessly had over me. Every single cell in my body called out to her, singing her praises and begging her closer. Even though we had only been separated by a few yards and a closed door, it was like I had actually _missed_ her, and I didn't understand it, but didn't want to change it either. How the hell was it possible?

I quickly set my coffee mug down and extended my arm out to her. She made short work of moving to my side and my arm wrapped around her waist. "Good morning. Sleep well?" She mumbled something in the affirmative before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips. It was brief and chaste, but it woke me in a way the coffee couldn't achieve in its wildest imaginations. It was like my morning couldn't officially start without it.

She stole my cup of coffee and took a drink from it, moaning in a way that had me pissed off there weren't more hours between now and the start of the work day. "I needed that," she confessed before slipping into my lap.

"Do you know what I need?"

"What?"

"A viable reason we might both call in sick on the same day."

Sookie smacked my chest, but laughed. "You're insatiable."

"I am, there's no arguing that, but I'm just not sure that sounds enough like a disease to work, nor that I could find a doctor to back up the diagnosis," I answered, and she laughed again, muffling the sound of it against my shoulder. I hadn't even realized Amelia had left the table. She was either as quiet as a fucking ninja, or my tunnel vision where Sookie was concerned was growing more obvious by the day. "What's your excuse?"

"A chronic itch that needs scratching?" she offered and I smiled. Before I could declare that was good enough to justify starting the weekend a day earlier, she sat up and looked at me, her expression washed clear of its playfulness. "I thought you left."

If she was anyone else at all, that fear would have been justified. If she was anyone else at all, I wouldn't have lingered so long. As it was, her concern was unfounded. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." The words had been foreign on my tongue, but they felt right. "I only left bed because I didn't want to wake you up."

"You could have," she answered. "Maybe we would've had time to scratch my itch."

This woman would kill me if she had half the chance. "There's still some time…"

"Nuh-uh, mister." Before I had the chance to stop her, she was off my lap and heading to the coffee pot herself. "You didn't bring a change of clothes with you."

"That's not a problem. I keep something I can wear for work at the office."

She looked over at me and her eyes narrowed. I had said the wrong thing. "A walk of shame slash emergency booty call recovery kit?"

That may not have been all it was for, but she also wasn't wrong. I didn't think this was one of those times to be more honest than the situation called for though. "I keep casual clothes as well. Jase, Tray, and Alcide make fun of me any and every time they see me in a suit. It's a running joke to them."

For a minute, she looked like she was going to call me on it, but changed her mind and turned back to face the coffee pot. "We have the whole long weekend ahead of us. There's no reason to be impatient now. Are we still goin' to Sam's on Monday?" She took the seat across from me that Amelia had previously occupied and stretched her feet out beneath the table until they were touching mine. Just the little bit of contact was like crack to me.

"That's the plan. You'll get a chance to meet his wife, Claudine, and his kids. There will be a few people from work, but it's mostly just PTA parents and the Merlottes' neighbors. It should be a quiet night… minus the ritualistic explosions, obviously."

"Obviously," she laughed before returning her focus to her coffee. It was strangely serene and comforting, being alone together, just sharing cups of coffee across the table from one another. It made me wonder if there was anything Sookie couldn't make better. She fit so seamlessly into every aspect of my world, a part of me wondered if she hadn't always belonged in it, and it had just been up to me to find her. I was kicking myself that it had taken so long.

After we each had indulged in a much needed second cup of coffee and chitchatted about each and every random topic that had crossed our minds in that time, I was leaving Sookie's apartment half naked. She had offered me my shirt for the journey back to my house, but once she had stripped out of it and my hands had thoroughly reintroduced themselves to the skin it had covered, I had told her to keep it. It was the first time I had ever intentionally left something of mine behind at a woman's place. Even I didn't understand why, but I felt fucking proud to have done it.

Perhaps even more odd than my pride in that was how uncomfortable I was once I had returned home. My house was my sanctuary. I had cherished every minute of peace it had offered me and always had, but suddenly, it felt empty and too quiet. I missed Sookie humming out of tune in the kitchen between lectures about how I had wasted my appliances for so long. I missed stepping over her hastily discarded bra and panties on my way to the shower. I even missed Pam's couture crap strewn carelessly about my living room like thousand dollar landmines just begging to send me tumbling to the floor.

Had I always had this much space?

I got caught up just looking around. Everything was streamlined, everything was neat to the point my home could've been mistaken for a vacant, holiday rental property if my closets weren't examined. My furniture was new, right off the showroom floor. My dining room had never once been used for its intended purpose. Only half of my garage was ever used. I paid other people to take care of my lawn, to clean, and to take care of the pool. While there was expensive art that hung on my walls, I didn't have a single personal picture out on display anywhere.

Maybe it had been a little utilitarian, but it had always been more than good enough for me. Seemingly overnight, it felt clinical, impersonal, and lacking.

It seemed like another item to add to the growing list of things I wasn't sure I was ready to think about yet.

By the time I had gotten through the line of Starbucks for yet more coffee to keep me vertical after my shitty night of sleep and finally entered Northman & Davis, I had mostly pulled myself out of my self-induced mindfuck.

But that didn't last for long.

I had bypassed my office and headed straight for Sam's. Sookie and Amelia were somewhere behind Sookie's desk, but I was having trouble seeing them. Why, you might ask? Because it looked like a florist and a gardener had fucking exploded and there had been no survivors. Flower arrangements of all shapes, sizes, and colors had taken up residence on Sookie's desk and the floor space surrounding it. The two assistants behind the desk hadn't even managed to see the fact that I was standing slack-jawed on the opposite side of it, the foliage was just too thick.

"Did someone die?" It was the only question I could think to ask. I hadn't seen this many flowers outside of a florist except at my mother's funeral.

The rapid-fire and whispered conversation that had been taking place on the opposite side of the desk stopped at my question. There was silence for a moment before a vase of roses and a vase of tulips were parted, revealing my Sookie. Her face was red and her expression was annoyed and I couldn't have understood why if I had tried with every single ounce of my being. "One of these is from you."

I hadn't ordered any flowers. "Really?" I asked and she snorted at my obliviousness before thumbing to an arrangement that had been set aside on a filing cabinet behind her desk and apart from the countless others. I was a curious asshole at the moment, so I joined Sookie and Amelia behind the desk. "Caramel macchiato," I offered, and Sookie took the offered cup of coffee from my hands, one of her arms wrapping around my legs as she tightly hugged them from her chair. I set my own cup down in the minimal space as she continued to hold onto me like she might float away if she didn't and plucked the card from "my" flowers.

_Happy birthday, Sookie. Love, Eric._

I arched an eyebrow and looked at Amelia. _Love_? She was as meddlesome and as pushy as Pam. Then again, she likely conspired with her in the first place. "You're really getting good at my handwriting, Amelia. I'm impressed, but your capital "E" needs a little work yet." I was so caught off guard; it was the only thing I could think of to say.

I had no fucking clue it was Sookie's birthday. I racked my brain trying to remember when she might have told me, or any hint she might have dropped, but she hadn't said a damn thing to me about it. Not a single fucking word. Amelia had been well aware, but I had been totally left in the dark.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Sookie hadn't been bothered or insulted to learn I hadn't been responsible for the flowers I had supposedly ordered, nor the message attached to them. If anything, she was clinging to my legs more tightly. "Can you watch Sookie's desk for a minute and let Sam know where she is if he asks?" I asked Amelia while grabbing my cup of coffee again. She nodded her head, but she was biting her lip nervously and her eyes were on Sookie. It took a minute to pry Sookie from my legs, but when she realized I was encouraging her to stand, she followed me to my office dutifully, her hand clinging to mine.

I had no fucking idea what was going on.

There was someone from the accounting department waiting outside my office door when I got there. He opened his mouth to greet me, or to start in on whatever had brought him to the top level of the building, but I walked right by him and shut my door behind us.

Sookie released my hand and moved autonomously to my couch, pulling her feet up on it to rest beside her. I made an uncomfortable seat out of the low sitting coffee table in order to sit in front of her and keep an eye on her expressions. They tended to tell me more than she did. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

There was a beat of silence, and then it was like she snapped out of whatever gloom had settled over her. "Would you believe I forgot?"

"Not for a second, no." I may have been blond, but I wasn't Jason blond.

She took a drink of her coffee before letting out a heavy sigh. "I just hate it," she finally answered. "I hate being fussed over, I hate the attention. I just wanted a nice, quiet, relaxing day." I couldn't really blame her for that. Most of the days since I had first met her had been nothing but complete chaos. "I didn't want you thinkin' you had to do anything special for it. A cup of coffee is the perfect present."

"A cup of coffee is not a birthday present."

"Oh really? What is then?"

I considered it for all of a single moment. "A functioning car."

She snorted again. "No chance, mister. Not now, not ever." Her smile faded after a moment and she bowed her head, focusing on her caramel macchiato. "I should have let you call us in to work like you wanted."

"I told you so," I agreed, and she reached forward to swat me without looking up. I'd be calling us in for my own birthday, I was sure of that. "If you didn't tell me, and I know Jason and Tray well enough to know they wouldn't wittingly walk into a florist, what's with the flower orgy going on out there?"

She hesitated a moment before sighing again. She still wasn't looking at me. "Bill."

I downed my entire cup of coffee like it was a shot. It burned the entire way down and I wasn't sure I'd be tasting anything properly for weeks considering I incinerated my taste buds, but it kept me from punching a hole in the wall, if only just barely. Fucking Bill Compton. That prickly-assed tool was a thorn in my side that refused to remove itself. He was shitting in my cornflakes. He ought to have known better by now.

I was pretty sure I could kill him and get away with it. I could even have help with it. Maybe he could be lured to Tray's garage and accidentally have a car fall on him. Maybe Jason could finally give him purpose and use his worthless body as a pothole filler. Maybe there could be a horrible and tragic industrial accident when he walked by one of Alcide's construction sites.

Sookie reached forward and began prying my fingers from the coffee cup I had crumpled in my fist without realizing I had. "You're plottin' ways to kill him, aren't you?"

I actually smiled. I had gotten good at reading her facial ticks, but mine were minimal and she still was managing to pick up on them. "Maybe."

"He's not worth it."

"Wrong. He's not worth getting _caught _over killing. I have no intention of getting caught."

She pulled me easily to join her on the couch. I was twice her size, but it took her no effort at all to coax me to her, even though I was edging close to a murderous rampage. She wrapped one of my arms around herself once I was beside her, and curled into my side. "No killing Bill. As annoyin' as those flowers are, he's harmless."

I was silent. That was a promise I wasn't going to make, even though I had never truly contemplated making someone disappear before. There were a lot of things Bill Compton was, but harmless wasn't one of them. I hadn't known him for long, but in the time we had been acquainted, he had hurt Sookie over and over again, with each of his emotional cuts going deeper than the last. I could only begin to imagine how much damage he had caused before I had ever met them. Whether he had attacked me or not was irrelevant to me at this point. My wounds would heal and most of them already had. Sookie, however, wasn't so lucky. Her reaction to his birthday surprise proved just how fresh her wounds still were and I fucking _hated_ it. My blood boiled.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to hit something hard enough to bruise my knuckles. I wanted to tear something into teeny tiny pieces. But I didn't want to upset Sookie anymore than she already was. Now was not the time for that, and I knew if I didn't start talking soon, she'd know just how pissed I was.

"They're very nice flowers."

She snorted indelicately at my unexpected revelation and wiped her eyes. I hadn't even realized she had been crying until then, and it made me all the more pissed off. "No they're not," she said with a groan, her head resting against my shoulder. "They're obnoxious. It's just so… Bill."

"What do you mean?"

"'Thoughtful' was never really a part of his vocabulary," she answered with an edge to her voice. "He'd seldom pay me any real mind until he screwed up. Then he'd do something seemingly sweet, but really just over the top. It wasn't for me, I don't like that crap. It was so other people would notice and tell me just how lucky I was, since I sure as heck fire wasn't feelin' that way myself."

That explained the gaudy, twice-used engagement ring that had never seemed very Sookie in the first place.

"Is this the first time he's crept out from under his rock since you invited him here?"

She bit her lip and for just a second, I thought she might lie to me, but she thought better of it and shook her head. "He's called a few times, but it was easy to ignore. I don't know why he's botherin'."

I did. Sookie wasn't the kind of pipe dream a guy was in a hurry to walk away from.

"I didn't want to worry you," she continued. "And it hasn't really mattered." I didn't like that she'd keep anything from me, and it did matter, but I wasn't going to argue the point right now. "He's never failed to get his way with me before. He's always been able to push me into forgivin' him. He doesn't get that I won't be forgivin' him this time, and if I do, it won't be in the same way." I didn't know how she could even consider forgiveness. Murder seemed far more logical to me. "I'll talk to Mr. Cataliades 'bout it if I need to."

"You need to. He has no right to ruin your day anymore." He didn't have a right to ruin my day either, but somehow the fucker kept managing it.

She nodded in agreement, but a look of concern crossed her face. "I'm going to call the hospital or a nursing home and have them pick up the flowers to give to their patients," she began, and I couldn't help but smile at the proclamation. It was generous and hardly mandatory, but I could tell it was because she really wanted to do it. "What is your dad going to say when he sees them though?"

"He shouldn't. Amelia gave him the idea to take a look at LeClerq today. I'd be surprised if he shows up at the office at all."

There were no more tears on her face, just a smile. "Now that's a birthday present." I couldn't help but agree.

A few minutes later, Sookie had returned to Sam's office and left me to flounder in my own. Without her presence, I was free to entertain thoughts of burying the tool in the graveyard he conveniently lived so near once again. When I ran out of potential ways to slaughter the son of a bitch, I was left to brood about not being told about her birthday. I needed to do something for her, but after her ex-prick had managed to cause a scene from a distance and upset her so easily, I knew I had to keep my gift in check, and maybe even delay delivering it until some of the smoke settled.

I tried to distract myself by doing actual work for a while. I talked to Stan, and he joked that I'd be visiting the Dallas office before my dad ever managed to find his way back from Shreveport, and though Stan laughed, I winced at the idea. Sam joined me in my office after lunch, and the pair of us went through some of the LeClerq files. I found myself repeatedly circling back to cut backs that I was anxious to see, and even though I never specified, he seemed to know what- or who- I meant.

I wasn't used to wearing my heart on my sleeve. My whole world had shifted just enough recently that I was off my game, and I wasn't sure how to recover from it.

When it became obvious I wasn't really interested or invested in getting any real work done, Sam let me be. I answered a few emails and returned a few phone calls, but I couldn't maintain focus, so it almost came as a relief when Jason called. As soon as Amelia transferred the call to my office, I flipped out on him.

"You couldn't have given me a fucking warning about Sookie's birthday?"

"I missed you too, asshole," he murmured and I had to bite back a laugh. "What kind of a greeting was that? I thought I was special. You're lucky you're so damn pretty or I'd be gettin' over my complicated feelings for you."

I wondered what counted as complicated to Jason Stackhouse of all people. I had my doubts on whether or not he'd mastered the alphabet yet. "Come on, Jase, don't be like that. I'll make it up to you in the back of your truck, I swear."

"Aw, I can't ever stay mad at you when you sweet talk me like that, sugar nugget, even when you try to make me jealous with my sister."

"And Tray," I added for good measure. "And my car. And Alcide when he surgically removes himself from Maria-Star's side."

"Fuck you, Northman, I'm tryin' to forgive you here."

"I still want to know why you didn't tell me it was Sookie's birthday."

"I almost forgot myself. I can't keep track of that shit," he answered in a huff. "I forgot it was so close. She just had one last year."

I opened my mouth to point out that was how birthdays worked, but thought better of it. Jason's mind was always kind of a volatile situation, and I could never be sure just what fact would be the one to push his head over the edge and make it implode. "What do you need, Jase?"

"Can you get Sook to Terry's tonight?"

"What are you planning?"

"You know my cousin, Hadley?"

"I know _of _her," I answered. "Musician in Seattle, right?"

"That's the one, though she ain't been in Seattle for a while now. She's been down in New Orleans, but she's here for the weekend. I thought we might surprise Sook."

"Does Sookie like surprises?" I wasn't big on them myself. I had a tendency to be a micromanaging motherfucker and I made no apologies for it. I wasn't going to be responsible for springing a surprise on Sookie if she'd react the same way I would.

"She loves 'em, don't worry." Naturally, Jason saying "don't worry" made me leery as fuck, but he was her brother, and I'd trust him. At the very least, I knew where he slept and could get my revenge easily.

"How do you want me to get her there?"

"I don't care. If it's kinky, I don't wanna know nothin' about it, but whatever humps your camel. Just don't tell her nothin' and get her there 'round seven. Got it?"

While those directions may have been complicated for him, they weren't too much for me. "Got it. Anything else?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. "Yeah, you're sexy when you follow orders. Now, go make me a sammich."

I could not roll my eyes enough. God help me.

When I met Sookie in front of Sam's office, the flower fiasco of the morning had been cleared out, with one exception. The flowers that had been from "me" had been spared from the purge and were now displayed on the corner of her desk for all to see.

Sookie smiled brightly at me when I reached her. "Can I help you, Mr. Northman?" Every. Single. Time. That got an involuntary reaction out of me. I suspected she was aware of it too because her smile started resembling a smirk pretty damn quickly.

"I certainly hope so, Miss Stackhouse. I'm looking for someone who might go to Terry's with me tonight. Any suggestions?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, her fingers drumming on the top of her desk. "Did you try Jason?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of someone who'd come home with me at the end of the night."

"Jason," she answered again, biting back a laugh.

"Someone I _wanted_ to come home with me at the end of the night." Before she had the chance to be a smartass and suggest her brother yet again, I continued. "I was thinking more along the lines of you."

"Did Jason put you up to something?"

I attempted to look surprised by her quick and accurate conclusion. I wasn't going to lie, so evading seemed the tactic to go with. "Do you think he's capable of that?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she wasn't going to voice her doubt in her brother aloud. "Are you up to something?"

"I'm just after a night with my subordinate's assistant. I need to run home and change, but I'll pick you up from your place in say… half an hour?"

She didn't look like she believed me, but that was fair. "Alright…"

As soon as the word was out of her mouth, I was leaning down to kiss her- witnesses be damned- and heading to the elevator. I wasn't going to give her a chance to change her mind, or further interrogate me on why I'd pick Terry's when it wasn't exactly convenient for getting her back to my place.

I hadn't been looking forward to the drive to Bon Temps and all the opportunity it would provide her to get the truth out of me, but it had been an unnecessary concern. Sookie had stayed mostly quiet for much of the ride, her fingers laced with mine anytime I wasn't shifting gears.

She didn't like my driving. Every time there was any kind of turn in the road, she'd grip my hand like she was clinging to it for dear life, her knuckles turning white, then let out a huff of air in annoyance while I laughed quietly to myself, but for whatever reason, she didn't complain. She drilled holes into the side of my head with her eyes, but she didn't complain.

Even though I thought she was attempting to be quiet to annoy me or to get me to spill Jason's "surprise" (or lack thereof), I wasn't bothered. Really, I was amazed by how easy and natural things were with her. Even silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It just felt good and right to have her beside me.

The silent streak ended when we pulled into the parking lot outside of Terry's. There was no mistaking Jason, Tray, and Alcide's trucks. Jason hadn't had the foresight to park them somewhere unnoticeable. Sookie released my hand in a huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you wanna revise your claims that you're not up to anything now or wait until you're goin' home alone to ask for forgiveness?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not me," I answered, but she kept her arms stubbornly crossed in front of herself and made no move to get out of the car. "I was just doing what Jason asked."

"I'm not goin' in. I don't like a fuss."

"It's your birthday, he's your brother, and he's entitled to make a scene if he wants to," I argued, even though I probably would have done the same thing as her. "You've been gone for years, he just got you back, and he loves you. This isn't pulling an obnoxious stunt. This isn't doing it to get attention for himself. Let him do this for you. I know what you're used to now, but sometimes, people don't have ulterior motives."

Her eyes narrowed, but she let her arms fall to her sides. She was going to play along. "You still can't buy me a car."

I laughed and got out of the car, moving to her side to open the door for her. She gave me her hand and let me pull her out. "One day, Stackhouse. One day."

The moment we were through the door of Terry's, Sookie was rushed, even though she had done her best to hide behind me. Jason picked her up and spun her around in a hug and the moment her feet were on the floor, Tray was picking her up and doing the same. Sookie was being passed around the place as everyone offered her a seemingly limitless number of hugs and happy birthdays. There was a high-pitched, near-deafening squeal that I was sure dogs a parish away could hear between Sookie and another girl. Even Terry stepped out from behind the bar to offer the birthday girl a salute and a hug.

"Hey there, good lookin,'" Jason began as he sidled up to me. Before I could anticipate it coming, he swatted me on the ass, already smiling like he had made quick work of a few beers while Tray and Alcide laughed like the idiots they were. Lightweight. "Are you Superman? 'Cause I'll be damned if you ain't got an ass of steel."

"You don't need to use your best material on me. You had me at 'hey.'"

"That's why you're my man. You know I like 'em easy. Now where the hell is my sammich?"

Before I had the chance to tell that redneck moron I couldn't do without exactly where he could shove his request, an unfamiliar blonde had made herself at home under Jason's arm and Tray had moved to my side. Even though I had never met her, I was sure this was the cousin from Seattle. She looked too much like Jason and Sookie to be anyone else. "Aren't you goin' to introduce me to your friend, Jase?"

Jason rolled his eyes, not one to embrace any responsibility whatsoever, no matter how small before nodding his head. "Eric, this is Sook and my cousin, Hadley Delahoussaye. Had, this is Eric Northman. He's a Yank, but he's my Yank."

I extended my hand to her, ignoring Jason's claim on me. "Delahoussaye," I repeated. "That's quite a mouthful."

"Maybe we have that in common then," she cheekily responded as she took my hand. I would've laughed, but Tray had growled and muttered something about being crack to their gene pool that threw me for a loop. I looked over to him, but his expression was unreadable, which made me curious as hell.

Sookie joined us, shooting me an indiscernible look before she wrapped one of my arms around herself, though I was happy to oblige. "Sorry, Hadley. You're gonna have to find one of your own. This one's mine." This claiming I had no issue with, and I was all too willing to punctuate her point by wrapping my other arm around her and kissing the top of her head. It actually felt really damn good to have Sookie claim me.

Hadley faked a sulk, and I was positive it was faked. "You owe me the story of how you traded up from the computer creep," she informed Sookie, who just nodded and giggled before she turned on Jason. "Don't you have any single friends at all?"

"Tray's right there, you know," Jason pointed out, and Tray stood up a little straighter beside me, as if he wanted nothing more than to be noticed by the cousin. Now I was _really _curious.

"No thanks," Hadley declined, her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at Tray before she reached forward and took one of Sookie's hands, pulling her away from me. "I'd rather get a story out of Sookie. Let's get our catchin' up out of the way so we can get to properly celebrating."

I wanted a story too. While they retreated to a table Maria-Star was sitting at, I looked at Tray, but he was locked up tighter than a vault. I opened my mouth, but Tray interrupted before I could get word one out. "I ain't drunk enough to go into that bullshit yet."

Challenge accepted.

Despite Sookie insisting she didn't want a fuss made, she seemed willing enough to settle into the celebration Jason had thrown her at the last minute. Terry kept the deep-fried foods coming and the beer flowing. As the Bon Temps regulars stopped by for their Friday night ritual, almost all of them wished her a happy birthday. Maria-Star had baked a cake, and Sookie had passed out pieces to everyone who came in until the thing had been completely decimated without prejudice.

Sookie actually seemed _happy_, and I was happy for it. She smiled and laughed and eagerly introduced me to a few of the Bon Temps natives I had never formally met before, though most of them seemed to know me surprisingly well (Maxine Fortenberry must have been medically incapable of keeping anything about "her boys next door" to herself). Sookie sat on my lap, cuddled into my side, and even convinced me to share a dance with her amid the drunk dancers Terry's always seemed to have on tap. I didn't want to jinx it, so I didn't voice it aloud, but it seemed like for the first time since our crazy relationship began, we were being allowed to have some real, uninterrupted fun with friends and strangers alike.

Terry's wife Arlene had joined Maria-Star, Sookie, and Hadley at a table and the four of them had begun the baby discussion, which was Jason, Tray, Alcide, and my cue to take up residence at the opposite side of the bar. Don't get me wrong, we were all happy enough to be shitting rainbows for the Herveauxs, but we could only take so many group "awwwws" and hear the words "cute" and "adorable" so many times before wanting to run head first into a brick wall. Add in that we still had months and months of hearing it, until Alcide became a dad and we became uncles, and we just needed a break.

Jason and Alcide commandeered one of the pool tables while Tray and I lounged in a booth nearby. I had learned long ago not to play pool against Jason. He was this rare breed of pool shark; the drunker he got, the better he played. He could barely string a coherent sentence together when stone-cold sober, but he could hustle you for everything you had when totally shitfaced. It was one of the greatest mysteries of the universe, or at the very least, one of the greatest mysteries of Bon Temps.

I had been watching Jason smoke Alcide when Tray cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "So, I s'pose you want to hear 'bout me and Hadley."

He wasn't drunk and both of us knew it. I had been keeping a close eye on his intake. Despite offering him rounds on me, he had only matched me beer for beer, and I was keeping my drinking to a minimum for the drive back to Shreveport. This was one of those occasions where he was going to pretend to be drunk so he could deny ever having the conversation, and I was going to let him.

"We dated on and off in high school," he began, and I motioned to Terry for another round. Tray was only a few words into his story and I could already tell he was going to need it. "Run hot and cold. Break up and date others to get the other jealous then wander our way back together again. Typical high school bullshit, you know what I mean."

I didn't really. I had never bothered putting up with any bullshit from girls in high school. They had always been too easily replaceable. I nodded anyway, ignoring Dawn as she delivered two beers to our table, and Tray drained half of his the moment it was in front of him.

"Jase and I had been best friends since we were knee-high to a grasshopper, so Had and I were always 'round one another. No matter what, we'd always find our way back to one another."

"So what happened?"

"Life," he answered in a grunt before taking another swig of his medicine. "Had was always too good for me." I frowned at that thought considering Tray was one of the best guys I had ever met, but he seemed to believe it, wrong as he was. "She had big dreams, and I'm just a small town boy. I couldn't go with her, but I couldn't stand in her way of pursuin' what she wanted and hold her back either. I miss her. Seein' her now brings it all back, not that she's ever been real far outta my mind."

"She's the one that got away," I concluded, and he nodded in turn.

"Yep, but she left me behind, I met and married Amanda, and you were 'round for how well that worked out." I passed my bottle of beer across the table and he took it quickly.

"You loved her?" I didn't need to specify which her I meant.

"Yes, sir," he answered without hesitation. "But it's all ancient history now."

"So ancient, you growled at me when she tried to make you jealous tonight."

"Now that has nothing to do with Hadley," he insisted, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I did that outta loyalty to Jason. You're already breakin' his heart by steppin' out on him with Sook. I just can't bear to see the little guy suffer anymore than he already is."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I fucking hate you, Dawson."

"Naw, you don't. You loooove me," he responded like the fifth-grader he was. "Just not as much as you love Jase."

"I'm getting tired of hearing that word."

"What word? Love?" he asked, suddenly returning to the conversation after his attempt to deflect. _Fuck_. His juvenile attempt to deflect had actually worked, but I nodded. I had no one to blame but myself. "Why is that?"

"Pam started insisting I love Sookie back when I was in the hospital and refused to let up on it. Today, Amelia took some initiative and sent Sookie flowers from me for her birthday, which was great in theory, but she signed the card with "love." I haven't said it myself, so I wish others would stop saying it for me."

"It's a big step," he agreed with a sage nod. "'Specially for you." That was accurate. "But is it untrue?"

My eyes narrowed. That fucker just smiled back at me.

"You're as much a brother to me as anyone," he continued. "Don't think I haven't seen the changes in you, and you know what? There ain't nothin' wrong with them. Sookie's a good girl and she cares 'bout you. You care 'bout her and you treat her good. She's been takin' care of you and you've been lettin' her. You're good together. It's okay."

"It's too soon."

"Says who? There are no rules, nice as it would be if there were."

"It's not that simple. It _is_ too soon. We've been dealing with one thing after another after another. Even today, the tool reared his ugly head to make his presence known by sending Sookie an entire garden to the office. Life needs to slow down before things get more complicated for us."

"That's not how life works," Tray argued, even though he looked pissed at the mention of Compton. He was trying not to distract himself from his high horse though. "You can try and wait it out, but it ain't big on cooperatin'. Wait too long and you'll miss your chance to let her know how you feel."

"You're assuming I feel how you think I feel already though."

"Yep, I am," he agreed. "But you haven't told me I'm assumin' wrong yet."

I decided it was as good a time as any to give Tray the silent treatment.

Every minute of the silent treatment only made the asshole sitting across from me more smug.

When Sookie slipped back to where we were sitting to tell me she was getting tired, she thought Tray and I had had some kind fight because of my death glare and his limitless amusement. I was relieved for the excuse to get away from him, but more than that, I was relieved to go somewhere alone with Sookie. It had been nice to go out with friends for Sookie's birthday (at least until Tray was a dill hole), but I was selfish enough to want time alone with her too.

She fell asleep shortly after we got on the highway, a small smile on her lips. I shamelessly snuck glances at her throughout the drive, pleased to see her smile never waver in the slightest. She held my hand even while she slept, and anytime I moved my hand away from hers, her fingers instinctively reached out looking for mine again. It made me smile.

_Fuck. _

There was a good chance I loved Sookie Stackhouse. I couldn't be sure. It wasn't anything like loving my car, or my sister, or my mom, or even my asshole friends, but something unfamiliar and entirely new to me. It hadn't been intentional on my part. There was a big difference between wanting to sleep with someone more than one time and falling in love with them. I wasn't sure where my wires had gotten crossed so that one became the other. I could deny it to Tray, I could deny it to Pam, I could deny it to Amelia, and anyone else who wanted to offer their damn opinions, but I couldn't continue denying it to myself.

For the first time in my life, I was in love.

It was actually kind of scary. Because I had nothing to compare it to, I didn't know what to make of it. Was it normal to feel like this so quickly? Was it normal for things to feel so natural and so right? Was there something wrong with me that I fell under Sookie's spell so easily? Or did that just mean she was what I had been waiting for? Fuck. I really had no clue.

The feeling was so strange to me, I felt adrift, but that didn't mean I wanted it to go away either. It was new, but not unwelcome. It had never been experienced before, but I wasn't afraid. More than anything, I was surprised. This tiny woman from the middle of nowhere, Louisiana had done what no other could achieve. I don't think anyone else could have achieved it.

I really was done for, but what a way to go.

Sookie was still sleeping when we reached Shreveport. She didn't start stirring until I was attempting to get her out of the car, and even then, she only sleepily responded. She leaned against me, barely supporting herself as we made our way inside, and the moment I had unzipped her dress for her, she was climbing into bed. She had successfully fallen asleep again before I could even get out of my greasy smelling bar clothes.

But the second I slipped into bed beside her, she curled into my side, sharing my pillow and tucking her head by my shoulder. She took over my space. She made my big bed feel small. She made my house feel like a home.

Sookie made me feel like the luckiest asshole on the face of the planet, and that was the last thought in my head before sleep took me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, watches, and favorites. There's a fair chance you own my soul.**


	24. Chapter 23: In Charge

**A/N: Shocking spoiler alert: The characters still belong to Charlaine Harris. **

**This chapter would be a steaming pile of excrement if it weren't for the eagle eyes of ~northwoman and ~cretin, two incredibly patient women, and the best betas a guy could have. I'd be lost without them. They are awesome.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three - In Charge

It didn't just rain in Louisiana. There was no such thing as sprinkling, a drizzle, or a short shower when the weather got too humid. When the skies overhead decided it was time to open up, it didn't take long until everyone was giving serious consideration to the merits of building an ark, just in case. Normal, sensible people would have been rightfully intimidated by, and cautious of, the deluges that struck with little warning. Idiots decided it was still as good a time as any for a cookout.

Guess which category my friends and I fell into? Yep, that's right.

Could anyone really blame us though? Over the previous few weeks, our weekend ritual had been set aside or cut short for everything from cooking lessons to range shooting, from visiting sisters to relocated sisters, from judgmental tools to formal charity events. We desperately needed to get back to our routine for our own sanity.

Pam could try to annoy me and reduce the gathering by calling it my sewing circle all she wanted, but that didn't change the fact that it was strangely important. It may have seemed bizarre to others, but it was a kind of therapy for the four of us, not to mention a sacred ritual. For those few hours out of the week, the rest of the world and all of the problems in it could politely fuck off. If anyone had a problem with that, we didn't give a rat's ass. We had a grill to tend and beers to drain. It was priority number one.

Despite its best efforts, the rain only threw a small wrench into the plan. By the time Alcide and I pulled up to Jason's in the truck that proudly advertised "Herveaux Construction," it was raining hard enough we managed to get drenched to the bone just running from the street to la casa de Stackhouse. Our clothes quickly were discarded to join Tray's in the dryer while Jason attempted to jerry-rig an umbrella to the grill in order to protect it from the elements long enough for us to use it.

Alcide and I found Tray in Jason's room, going through his wardrobe with a grimace. He tossed us each a pair of Jason's loosest fitting basketball shorts as soon as we were through the door. "Why haven't we ever left anything of ours here for an emergency?" he grumbled, digging through a drawer of t-shirts that might have fit Jason, but to guys our size, they appeared to be designed for a child.

"Because it's Jason we're talkin' about here," Alcide answered, joining Tray on his quest to find something to wear. "Anything left behind, he's gonna have sex on it or with it eventually. Maybe both."

Tray pulled out a wife-beater and tossed it back to me. I caught it out of the air and pulled it on, just for the laugh. There was no chance it would fit me, a fact that was only confirmed once it was on. Stretched far beyond what the fabric was meant to stretch and cutting uncomfortably into my skin, it still sat a few inches above the shorts at my waist. "I'm an orange spray tan away from being a regular cast member on _Jersey Shore_," I decided as I looked in the mirror, making Tray and Alcide crack up before I pulled the offending thing off and they continued their fruitless quests. They were never going to find anything. If Jason ever grew tired of working on the parish road crew, he could have a really lucrative career as a circus midget.

Tray attempted to pull on a t-shirt and it was my turn to nearly double over laughing. He couldn't even get his arms to rest at his sides. As he attempted to force them into a natural position, the ripping of seams resounded until a large hole opened up on one of the shoulders. "We won't like you when you're angry," Alcide teased, doing his best Incredible Hulk impression. He probably should have saved his breath though, because the second he pulled the shirt in his hands over his head, he was gasping and sputtering for air.

Tray and I sprang into action, trying to get the shirt over that poor, thick-necked bastard, but Alcide's head was just too damn big, and he was desperately thrashing around and knocking us away like he was tripping balls. By the time we managed to successfully rip the shirt in two and free our friend, he was heading to an unsettling shade of blue.

He doubled over, his hands resting on his knees as he took in loud gulps of air. Tray and I stood on either side of him as silent pillars, each holding the tattered remnants of a shirt in our hands and watched. "Son of… a bitch. My… whole life… just flashed… before my eyes," he confessed dramatically and disjointedly between gulps of air. "Before I… ever saw… my little baby… boy or girl… I almost… died by shirt."

"That's true, but imagine the jokes we could have written for your eulogy with that as a cause of death," I offered with a smirk.

"No kiddin'," Tray agreed. "I'm a little pissed off you deprived us, Herveaux. When he does finally kick the bucket, think we can still work them in?"

"I think we owe it to him. I think we'd just be bad friends if we didn't." Alcide took a swing at me, but his limbs were probably still trying to get the circulation to return to them because he was way off his mark.

"At the very least, we can console Maria-Star by tellin' her 'bout the time Alcide tried to suicide by cotton and we intervened and stopped him like the heroes we are. Should help her grievin' along nicely, so we can move in on her guilt-free by the time the funeral is over." When Alcide took a swing at him, it was only because Tray ducked out of the way that he missed, and a second later, the pair were crashing through Jason's house like a pair of bulls through a china shop, a mixture of laughter, threats, and curse words resounding in their wake.

Yes, things were definitely back on schedule.

I grabbed a pair of beers from the fridge and met Jason out on the deck. Well, Jason was on the deck. I was barely a foot out of the door, keeping covered under what little shelter the overhang of the roof provided. Jason seemed unbothered by the monsoon that raged around us thanks to the reflective, offensive florescent yellow standard issue road crew rain coat he was sporting. He could be spotted from space and anyone or anything that might see him from there would no doubt find his get-up in poor taste, it was that bad. It hurt my eyes just to look at him.

Jason was using an entire roll of duct tape to get the umbrella secured to the side of the grill. Duct tape must have been the standard Stackhouse family fix-all. I didn't have the heart to point out that with the wind blowing like it was, the little protection the umbrella afforded would mean exactly fuck all. Mostly, I just wanted to see where he was going with it. Curiosity was getting the better of me.

I held out one of the beers to Jason and he abandoned his self-appointed task with no further prompting. "Bringin' me a beer topless? Every time I think you're already perfect you go and make it even clearer you really are my soul mate. How long are we gonna keep dancin' 'round our destiny?"

"I'm just going to break your heart in the long run, Jase," I answered before taking a swig of my beer. "I'm a tease. I'll spend my day getting you worked up, then go home to a Stackhouse all my own."

"You're playin' hard to get like a champ, but I'll reel you in yet, Northman. Don't doubt it. I like havin' me a challenge." I snorted to myself. I may have appreciated that man-child like he was my brother from another mother, but _everything_ was a challenge to Jason. "Pass me the lighter fluid?"

I reached back into the house and grabbed the lighter fluid and tossed it to the grill MacGyver as Tray and Alcide decided to grace us with their presence. They hung back under the roof overhang to supervise with me and I noticed Tray was sporting a fresh red welt on his shoulder the size of Alcide's fist. At least they were even now.

"You sure this is a good idea, Jase?" Tray asked suspiciously, watching as Jason doused the grill in copious amounts of lighter fluid. "We can just order pizza, y'know."

"I know what I'm doin', Dawson. I got this shit covered," he insisted, but the three of us shared a look that said we would put every dime in our name down on a bet of the opposite being true. That didn't mean any of us were going to intervene, however. It was a train wreck, but we just couldn't look away. It was difficult to teach Jason anything. Sometimes, we just had to let him make his mistakes on his own and soothe his ego (or take him to the emergency room) after. The hard part was trying not to actually look eager for him to fuck up. He set the lighter fluid down and looked at us, as if he knew just what we were waiting for and thinking, and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck y'all. You wanna play like that, fine. Hey, Northman, on a scale of one to you-ain't-gettin'-any-again-in-this-lifetime, how pissed is Sook 'bout last night?"

I practically growled at him. "So you were well aware she doesn't like surprises, but still tried to set me up to get an eternal cold shoulder from my girlfriend?" Girlfriend. I hadn't ever tried the word aloud before and I still wasn't sure it was right. There was something so grade school and juvenile about it; it didn't seem to accurately convey anything about the way I identified the woman I had fallen for.

The guys didn't seem surprised by it or think it unnatural, however. "So I could send you runnin' to my arms for a rebound? Would I do that?" he asked while wearing his best innocent expression, which wasn't very innocent at all. Tray and Alcide started laughing immediately, but I just rolled my eyes. "But naw, I figured if anyone could get Sook to loosen up a bit and actually have fun on her birthday, it'd be you. And let's face it, Sook could use a bit of fun after all that's been goin' on."

"I'm not in trouble with her," I finally answered. "I dealt with the silent treatment for a while and she threatened to stay in the car when we actually got to Terry's, but after I told her you were entitled to throw her a surprise, she went along with it. She had a good time."

He looked a little dumbfounded. Jason looking dumbfounded wasn't that uncommon of an occurrence in the grand scheme of things, but even Tray seemed surprised by the confession. "You're not in trouble at all? Not even a little?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not allowed to buy her a car, but beyond that, no. Why? Was that the goal?" I didn't know what I'd do if Jason was actually trying to come between me and Sookie. I couldn't give up the guys; it'd be like sacrificing a limb. Now that I had Sookie in my life though, nothing short of a restraining order could keep me away from her, and I wasn't even sure that would stop me. I didn't want to have to make that decision. My incredibly good mood that had begun back at Terry's the previous night was rapidly deflating.

Before it fell too far, however, Tray put me out of my misery. "Sook is just stubborn as a mule, always has been. She got it from her Gran, I reckon." Jason snorted a "damn straight!" before grabbing the lighter fluid and further soaking the grill with it. "It ain't easy to talk her into anything, no matter how much sense it makes, and lettin' go and havin' fun for her birthday qualifies."

"I think it goes back to when we were kids," Jason thought aloud, setting the lighter fluid down once more as he looked off into the distance without really seeing anything. "Gettin' her to let herself go was like pullin' teeth. After losin' our parents and movin' in with Gran, I think she was always waitin' for the other shoe to drop or somethin'. Why waste time havin' a good time when a bad one was gonna follow?"

It was a surprisingly astute assessment from Jason Stackhouse of all people, and it just went to show he really did care a lot about his sister. He was selfish- we all were- but if he had taken the time to consider Sookie's motivations and feelings, she really was special to him.

I understood completely. She was special to me too.

But Jason's analysis made me think back to being in her room and examining the pictures that had lined the wall and surfaces again, and I felt a frown settle in on my lips. Whether they had been from before her parents' deaths or had been after and at a time when her brother or friends had been able to pull her away from herself, they had all been "happy" moments. Those were the moments she couldn't do without the reminder of, no matter the protest she may have made before each of them were captured.

And there had been _nothing _from the last five years.

In five fucking years, there wasn't a single goddamn moment of happiness she had deemed worth preserving and displaying. For five fucking years, she had been wrapping herself up in her armor, never letting it sustain so much as a dent, much less a crack. She had spent five fucking years without actually being happy.

And they had been the same five years I had spent in Louisiana, going through the motions of life without doing much living myself outside of my three best friends and Pam.

All that goddamn wasted time… How many additional layers of armor had she accumulated in that time that I would have to get through in order to reach an unguarded her? How many times had I so foolishly settled for something warm and willing and actually convinced myself I was satisfied with it when what my heart, body, and soul truly needed was out there, needing me too?

I couldn't believe I had actually let myself _pity_ the pathetic creature that was Bill Compton. It wasn't until now that I fully realized the depth of his depravity. For five fucking years, he had put his own needs, desires, and happiness before her own. For five fucking years, he hadn't ever really seen the incredible woman in front of him who he had been fucking fortunate enough to be graced with the presence of. Even losing her to me hadn't managed to be a wakeup call to the prick with his head ridiculously far up his own ass. The one day of the year that undeniably belonged to Sookie, he had manage to turn into a showy and dramatic message that was all about _him._ Had he considered her at all in five fucking years? Had he really considered her at all… _ever_?

Right then and there, I pledged to myself to make Sookie happy. A day here and there wouldn't be enough. No, I wanted Sookie to wake up every morning with a smile on her face and fall asleep the same way. I couldn't erase our five fucking wasted years, but I could make the future right. No one was going to be able to take the power to do so away from me.

"Eric? You in there, Northman? Earth to Meekus…" Alcide lifted his beer bottle and tapped it against my forehead until I blinked out of my thoughts and looked at him. Tray and Jason were staring at me too. "You all right?"

"Sorry, yeah, I'm here," I mumbled, unsure of how long I had been lost in my thoughts. If it had been long enough to make my idiot friends notice though, I had to offer some kind of explanation. "I was just thinking about the tool's stunt yesterday."

Tray nodded, but Jason and Alcide hadn't heard the story, so I recounted the scene for them and added the info about his efforts to contact her that I hadn't told Tray the previous night. Sookie had been quick to discourage me from plotting the prick's murder, but I needed someone who thought it wasn't an awful idea. Sure enough, I had three avid supporters.

"That son of a bitch," Jason cursed, grabbing the lighter fluid again and squeezing the shit out of it over the unlit grill until it was pathetically sputtering in submission. "How many times has he tried gettin' in touch with her?"

"I don't know," I answered before finishing off my beer and tossing it through the open back door to the trash. The cracking of glass as it landed in the bin was strangely satisfying. "She didn't say. She only said she didn't want to worry me by telling me, but she has to start telling me. I can handle it and I need to know. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the stunt yesterday wasn't more for me than it was her."

"What makes you say that?" Alcide asked after he grabbed another beer from the fridge for me. Apparently, I looked like I needed it. I felt like I did, so I took it gratefully.

"Sookie said he had a history of doing over the top shit for attention from others in order to manipulate her, but of all the things he could have done, he did something that caused a scene at Northman & Davis. He did something to get _my_ attention, something I wouldn't be able to ignore. He did something that could potentially embarrass me. As far as he knew, that fucking floral fiasco was going to take place just a few feet outside my office door, and it would have if Sookie and Amelia hadn't swapped desks. He had to hope it'd be enough to start a fight between Sookie and me. It's his move in a pissing contest."

"So what's our move then?" Tray asked. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't _my _move, oh no. We were in this together, not that there had ever been any doubt of that.

"How would the three of you like a change in professions for a day? You'd be handsomely compensated and, I promise, it would be well worth your while. Honestly, you might want to pay me for the opportunity."

I had obviously intrigued them. "What do you have in mind?" Alcide asked, but before I had a chance to answer, Maxine Fortenberry's door was thrown wide open and the mammoth of a woman was sloshing her way outside in a bright pink rain poncho the size of a pup tent while carrying an obnoxious floral printed umbrella in one hand. In the other, she carried a pruning sheers… because there's no time to garden like during a downpour. Somehow, she had managed to pull together the only look on the face of the planet that was more of a monstrosity than Jason's.

All four of us laughed at the same time and knew our conversation needed to be put aside for the time being. Anything said in the presence of Mrs. Fortenberry would be spread around a town the size of Bon Temps well before nightfall. "You gotta give her points for consistency and perseverance," Tray mumbled before waving to Jason's ever-present, nosy neighbor. "Nice to see the rain don't bother you none, Mrs. F."

Tray's sarcastic greeting was all the permission the woman needed to ogle and her head snapped in our direction immediately. It was obvious she hadn't been expecting three of us to be half-naked and her mouth fell open as she gawked. Tray lifted his hand to wave his fingers at her once more while Alcide, Jason, and I bit our cheeks to keep from cracking up, and it seemed to be just enough to snap the busybody out of her ritualistic reverie. She took a step back toward the door she had emerged from before slipping on the slick ground. All metric ton of her went crashing to the earth. Her lawn would have a crater for years.

"Your fault," Jason, Alcide, and I said in unison, three pairs of eyes snapping to blame Tray before he had a chance to pass the buck to one of us. His face showed his remorse immediately, but it wasn't for Maxine's muddy condition. It was because he was obligated to help her.

He grumbled a string of curses under his breath as he passed me his bottle of beer and attempted to steel his resolve. Before he lost his nerve, Tray was running through the rain to the fallen beast of a woman, slipping and sliding across the grass as he attempted to help her to her feet. Honestly, I was surprised it didn't require a forklift.

The three of us left behind on Jason's porch laughed unabashedly at his misfortune. "Shit," Jason laughed, as he lit a match and carefully protected it from the elements with his hand. "I'm just glad you assholes ain't naked, or she might've needed mouth-to-mouth."

A number of things happened in very short succession. Alcide and I each took a giant step to the side moving farther away from the grill. Tray managed to get Mrs. Fortenberry to her feet. Jason dropped the match to the grill. The resulting fireball and mini-explosion were _awesome_ and well worth our wait. At least it was in my and Alcide's opinions. Tray didn't appreciate it when Maxine, startled by the sound, jumped and toppled both of them to the ground, especially when she landed on him.

Have I mentioned how much I fucking love my Saturdays in the backwater that is Bon Temps?

Needless to say, we ordered pizza.

The next hour waiting for the one and only pizza place in Bon Temps to deliver through the storm was spent with Jason wallowing over having singed off all the hair on his hand, wrist, and lower arm, not to mention charring his florescent yellow eyesore. I don't know why he was complaining though, since he "knew what he was doing." Tray had spent a majority of the hour in Jason's shower, washing off the mud and the touch of Maxine Fortenberry as best he could, but he "didn't want to talk 'bout it."

Poor Alcide and I just had to suffer through an hour in our comfortable, recently dried clothes, while drinking beer and laughing at their expense. I somehow got stuck with paying for the pizza, but was it worth it for the entertainment? Abso-fucking-lutely.

Since we were stuck inside with our beer and pizza, we decided to play poker around Jason's kitchen table. Honestly, I don't know why we even bothered. Each of us had a tell, and we knew one another well enough to know what one another's tells were.

Jason's were always the easiest to spot, but that's because he was animated enough to be a cartoon. He would look at his cards with his eyes narrowed and a puzzled expression on his face, like he was trying to will them into doing tricks, while he attempted to figure out if he had anything in his hand. If he did, his whole face would light up before he'd rapidly start scowling, to try to cover his internal happy dance. When he had jack shit and decided to bluff, he had a tendency to lean back in his chair and adopt a smug expression. It was safe to assume he wouldn't be bankrupting Vegas anytime soon.

Right now, he was bluffing his midget ass off. "Raise," he called out before tossing a duo of chips to join the others in the middle of the table.

Alcide was almost as easy for me to read as Jason, though he managed to be slightly less transparent. Anyone who didn't know him or his family well wouldn't be able to pick up on it necessarily. Alcide's dad had a boatload of gambling issues that had landed him in hot water more than a time or two. Alcide lived in constant fear of falling to the same demons that threatened to take his father under, so the better his hand, the more conflicted he became. If his eyes narrowed and darted back and forth across his cards, he had something, but it was on the low end of the spectrum. If he frowned or grumbled when checking or raising, he had a good hand. And if he kept his cards on the table, refusing to look at them or hold them more than necessary, like they burned him, there was no way in hell he was walking away without winning.

"Check," he grumbled with enough venom, it was as if his hand offended him. It was safe to say his hand could beat the crap in my own.

Tray was much more difficult to read, and I missed his ticks as often as I spotted them, they were there and gone so quickly. He always kept his posture relaxed, his expression blank, and his eyes on his cards. When he had nothing, for just a second, he'd look like he was about to sneeze. When he had something, his nostrils would flare for a second, like he could practically smell the money his hand promised.

He was smelling it now. "Raise," he mumbled, tossing an extra chip into his bet.

As for me, I was an eyebrow man. While I could keep my expression schooled and blank with the very best of them, I had never managed to gain full control of my eyebrows. It was like they had a will entirely of their own and I just had to try to keep them in check as best I could. Their involuntary twitches usually made their presence known when I had a promising or good hand. Because I was aware of it, I had to be caught reacting immediately though. Anything after I first laid eyes on my cards could simply not be trusted.

My brow furrowed as I slid my hand to the middle of the table. "Fold."

Jason snorted, keeping up his overconfident charade as he called Tray's raise. "Good, then you won't be distracted by me kickin' your ass when you tell us 'bout what you came up with in that pretty little head of yours for our local pain in the ass."

I couldn't help but be impressed. Despite the fact that it hadn't been mentioned for over an hour, Jason had managed to keep the thought in his head. He either really hated Compton, or he was really worried about the stunts being pulled and how they impacted his sister. It was probably a little bit of both.

"Bill and his most recent bride-to-be both work for LeClerq," I began.

"And?" From Alcide's disgruntled question as he checked Tray's bet, I could tell this hand belonged to him. It was confirmed a moment later, and I had to try not to laugh at how put out he appeared when collecting his pot. Jason and Tray were both cursing under their breath.

"And Northman & Davis has recently acquired LeClerq."

Everything stopped. Even the sound of Alcide scraping the plastic chips across the wooden table was halted and all three stared at me without moving a muscle. They didn't even blink. It was fucking eerie.

And then the questions came all at once in a maelstrom I struggled to keep up with.

"When?!"

"And you didn't fuckin' tell us?"

"How long were you gonna keep that news to yourself?"

"You're gonna fire 'em, right?"

"_Can_ you fire them? Does Sookie know?"

"How does Sook feel 'bout that?"

"Is this what you had up your sleeve?"

"I've had my contacts in the permit office waiting to hear from him so we could know, and you're sittin' on _this_?"

I held up a hand to stop the onslaught of questions before they gave themselves aneurysms. Guilt was beginning to rear its ugly head again too. I had wanted to tell them as soon as that pompous prick had invaded our Saturday sanctuary and started spouting off about his job while looking down his nose at us, but confidentiality was a funny yet finite thing. It wasn't that I didn't or couldn't trust them. No, it was much more that I could barely keep myself from gloating and I was actually invested in the deal. It was too tempting to throw in Compton's pale, creeper face every time I saw him. This was something that would be better as a surprise for that pompous asshole.

"LeClerq has been going under for a while now," I began, motioning for Tray to deal, and he obliged. I needed the guys distracted to some degree to keep them from exploding with more questions again. "I couldn't talk about it while negotiations were ongoing or I would have." Not that my work had ever actually interested them before. "Sophie-Anne LeClerq wanted to keep the company's failings and the resultant takeover out of the news."

Stupid and vain as her reasons were, it was best for us as well while we worked out whether it could be pulled back from the abyss or was best thrown to the wayside. Northman & Davis was prospering, and it was going to be a PR nightmare for our local branch when we started the process of trimming all the fat Sophie-Anne had packed on. Sam and I had been preparing for it for months.

"So you're his boss," Tray concluded, passing over two cards to Jason as he discarded. It was obvious Jason was going to win this hand with the way his face lit up like it was Christmas morning before putting on his best grumpy face to cover it up.

"Yes, along with his baby's mama. Negotiations, the takeover, and the fallout of it have rested pretty squarely on my office's lap. We're going to be downsizing their operation." Even though my father was determined liquidation of LeClerq was the best option, it simply wasn't. Press that we didn't already own would also be considerably kinder if we had the chance to be painted as trying to preserve as many jobs as we could and rescue a local business from the brink of disaster. "They're both new transfers, so they'd be obvious cuts to make. The fact that one of them was arrested for assaulting me and that the other physically attacked a Northman & Davis employee in the LeClerq parking lot only sweetens the deal. It's fully justified. They're not going to be able to get sympathy no matter how they try to paint the situation."

"Fuckin' right," Jason gloated, not just for winning the hand (especially since the rest of us had folded as a result of his silent antics), but for the news. "You'll send 'em runnin' back to Seattle with their tails between their legs in no time."

"That'd be ideal," I agreed, taking my turn as dealer and passing the cards across the table. Putting the entire country between the tool and my Sookie would be fucking perfect. I held no delusions he'd give up entirely, even if he ended up on the other side of the planet. Sookie was the kind of woman you didn't want to let go of. She had hooked me and I hadn't ever wanted to be hooked. I doubted a wife, a child, and the separation of thousands of miles would be enough for him to give up on his obsession, but from that kind of distance, it would have to be more manageable. "Northman & Davis has a lot of influence in this part of the state, at least. I'm not afraid to use it to limit the employment options they might find that could keep them here."

"You're the best pallbearer ever," Tray teased and I rolled my eyes. Another suit joke. "I'd pay to be a fly on that wall. How's Sook goin' to take you firin' him though?"

I frowned, unsure of how to respond. That was the million dollar question and I didn't know the answer. When she had first learned about the LeClerq deal, she had been a mess of tears and accusations, but it had been her fiancé at the time. Despite the fact he had violent tendencies and tried to hold her emotions hostage, she didn't seem to want to see the asshole suffer. She was a kind person, with a forgiving heart. I wasn't though.

"She doesn't get any say in it," I answered with a shrug, and both Jason and Tray shot me a look that said I was delusional, which was fair. Sookie had a way of making her thoughts and opinions perfectly clear, whether she was really entitled to have an opinion in the first place or not. "I'm not making the decisions on my own. The company has plenty of reasons to want to send their festering asses to the curb, including the stunt yesterday. It's just business."

"So what did you mean about changin' professions?" Alcide asked, without being pissy, which was good news for my hand.

I allowed myself to smile, for both the victory and the question. "Considering the history and behavior of certain employees, I think it'd be a good investment to have a little extra security on site when handing out walking papers."

Jason jumped out of his chair, plopped down in my lap, wrapped his arms around my neck, and hugged me. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I agreed with a smirk. Too bad I didn't hear that kind of thing from the other Stackhouse. "You can thank me properly later. Right now you have beer breath." He wasn't deterred nearly enough and sloppily kissed my cheek before springing off my lap and back to his chair, successfully avoiding me sending his ass to the floor. Turns out, even Jason Stackhouse was capable of learning. "So what do you say? Are you guys in?"

"Fuck yeah," Jason agreed immediately, even though I was considering revoking that goofy bastard's privilege.

"Seein' that uppity asshole squirm then escortin' him out? I wouldn't miss that for the world," Tray nodded.

"I'm in," Alcide confirmed. "If only to keep these two from goin' overboard." I could read between the lines. Maria-Star wouldn't approve of him taking a day off work to rub salt in the wounds of Sookie's ex, but he could get away with it if he called it babysitting.

Then again, maybe a babysitter was a good idea. If things got out of hand (which was a real possibility where Compton and his mistress were concerned), my three friends would likely be labeled as my co-conspirators, but there weren't three guys I'd rather share a cell with. I'd be careful not to drop the soap around Jason though.

For the next half hour, the four of us were content to play poker while running through as many scenarios as we could for how the tool's termination might go. While most of their wishful thinking involved physically throwing Bill out of the building, I wasn't sure it would come down to that.

Despite the fact he had been fingered for the attack on me in Terry's parking lot, I didn't peg him as violent… at least not to men bigger than him. He had manhandled Sookie more than I liked at Sophie-Anne's fundraiser, but he had deflated until he was just a pathetic shell when he had been cornered at his own house by me, Jason, and Tray. He was a bluffer. He talked a big game and liked to make a spectacle of things to keep you distracted from the fact that he wasn't holding any cards. Disappointing as it was, when push came to shove, I expected the tool to just roll over and take it.

Bitchface- er, Lorena- was a wildcard though, and that seemed kind of dangerous. Bill had been quick to throw her under the bus for my attack when speaking to me, but he hadn't had the courage to point the police in her direction. Either he thought I was more stupid than Bud and Andy (which given his condescending attitude was really possible), or he was frightened to sell her out. In the few times I had encountered her, I had seen her be both violent and deranged as well as calculated and controlling. I couldn't forget her words about "little amusements" to me when we had been at Sophie-Anne's either. She was playing a game of some sort, but I wasn't sure what it was, or what her end goal might have been. I had always been one of those people who liked to know more than everyone else in a room, so not knowing what she was up to made me edgy.

I closed my eyes for a minute- which made Alcide fold on instinct- and tried to picture who all the players were and what their endgame might look like, but I felt like there was something I was missing. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone had a card tucked up their sleeve; I just wasn't sure who it was or what they were going to do with it.

My cell phone picked that moment to pierce my musings with its distinctive ring, startling Jason enough from his overconfident bluffing that he fell backwards out of his chair. His cards flew every which way out of his hand as he thudded to the floor. "That ain't fair. I call a do over," he pouted while Tray and Alcide laughed. "Go take that shit somewhere else. You're throwin' me off my game."

Hoping the call was from Sookie, my mood instantly lifted, and I didn't need to be told twice. "I always throw you off your game, Jase," I teased with a wink, and he slapped my ass as I made my way past him to grab my phone off the counter by his dryer where I had left it. I was already halfway to the back of his house when I actually bothered to look at the name brightly and tauntingly displayed on the screen, demanding my attention.

There went my mood lift. I slipped into Jason's room and partially closed the door behind me. "Hey, Dad."

I hadn't wanted to answer the phone. He didn't have the damn right to intrude on my time with the guys, even if it was only through a call. I didn't trust him not to keep calling though. There were enough dark clouds intruding on our day in the skies overhead, I didn't need a ringing phone taunting me and only adding to them for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Can't you muster up a little enthusiasm to talk to your old man?" he asked, his voice as annoyed as I felt.

I wasn't going to apologize and I wasn't going to fake enthusiasm or patience I just didn't have for the man. He had never had any for me, so I didn't really see why I should be expected to have any for him. "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I _need_ anything, Eric? Can't a father call his son without baseless accusations getting tossed about?" They weren't baseless. "I don't deserve your ungrateful attitude after everything I've given you." I rolled my eyes, but was smart enough to bite my tongue. If I played his game, maybe it would be over faster. "I didn't see you yesterday."

I was aware, and it had been a fucking godsend. "So you missed me," I concluded, barely withholding the sarcasm the words deserved. If he hadn't missed me in twenty years, there was no way a twenty-four hour absence had him wanting to play catch up. "But now isn't a good time. I'm in the middle of something with my friends right-"

"I'm not going to be here forever."

I actually smiled at his interruption, though I was sure it was meant to be some kind of threat. I didn't know if he just meant he wouldn't be in Louisiana forever or if he was having some kind of existential crisis of mortality, but either way, I wouldn't lose much sleep over the separation. It seemed premature to begin funeral preparations, so I went with the option that would provide a temporary reprieve. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

I had sounded too enthusiastic and I knew it. I was bracing myself for a tirade, but there was just a long, uncomfortable silence. Those happened a lot when we spoke. "In a few days, maybe." I deflated at the idea he'd be in town any longer, but he didn't give me much time to think about it before continuing. "I met someone new."

"What do you mean you met someone new?" I thought I knew what he meant, but his words were vague, so I had to hope I was wrong.

"A woman, Eric." I could hear the roll of his eyes in his voice and I cringed at the very thought of it. Don't get me wrong, I didn't give a rat's ass what he did in his personal life. I wasn't hung up on the idea of my dad dating or fucking someone like many would be if their parents made such a confession. He was no more of a father to me than a calculator was my accountant, so I was indifferent to his dalliances. What bothered me was not knowing whether this was new or something he had just decided to fill me in on. If it was new, and I feared it was, that meant she was in Louisiana, and if she was, how the hell was I ever going to get rid of him? This was the man who abandoned his wife and child to the other side of the country for a pair of spread legs. I couldn't kid myself into believing he wouldn't leave Dallas for Shreveport for the same thing. "So when should we get together so you can meet her as the new woman in my life?"

_Fuck._ She _was _in Louisiana. "I don't need to meet her," I answered numbly. I hadn't met any of the others, at least not intentionally. "You don't need my approval."

"You're my son and my only child. Your opinion matters."

Who was he trying to kid? It never had mattered before, it wasn't going to start mattering now. "You won't be in town long, not with Stan being on his own in Dallas," I answered. I hated myself for potentially feeding his ridiculous notion that Stan was out to get us, but I wanted him out of Louisiana. I _needed_ him out of Louisiana. I didn't need his mind games and influence in my life. I didn't need him fucking with my mood. Most of all, I didn't need him fucking things up with Sookie. He had already done more than enough damage there. "You should just enjoy your time together until you have to leave. I'm sure she's a great lady." _Bullshit._

"Nonsense." There was a loud crash coming from the front of Jason's house coupled with a lot of cursing, but I blocked it out. "We'll have dinner at the country club. Bring your little secretary along and it'll be like a double date."

That was an awful idea. My stomach actually clenched at the thought and for a minute, I was worried the pizza was going to make a surprise and unwelcome reappearance on Jason's bedroom floor.

Despite the fact it was a fucktarded notion if ever there was one, I wasn't sure what I should say. Sookie had been so quick to believe I was keeping her away from my dad because I was ashamed or embarrassed of her. I had assured her that wasn't true and had explained my reasons, but was that really good enough? I wanted her to believe and trust me, but she had been manipulated for a long time. Even though I didn't want to pay for Bill's sins, it wasn't fair for me to just expect her trust without proving I was worth it, and without showing that I trusted her in turn.

And I did trust Sookie. I trusted her enough to believe she could separate me from my father, despite our shared profession, name, and DNA. I wasn't him and I wasn't willing to ever become him. I trusted she would never look at me and see him. I trusted her not to treat his many flaws as my own. I trusted her to separate his sins from mine.

Sookie was more grounded, mature, and capable than many women her age. I had already issued every warning of him I could think of and she was unfortunately aware of how he could so easily get both under my skin and into my head. She could handle what he threw at her and help me deal with what he threw at me. I didn't think she'd punish me for anything he might pull.

I _loved _that woman. I couldn't imagine a time I wouldn't want her in my life any longer. If I wanted to keep her around, I had to be willing to share everything with her, even if that meant letting her experience the fucked up, flawed relationship I had with my father firsthand.

"I agree, if we can make it lunch tomorrow instead." Lunch was less formal, and if there was any kind of a scene, we'd draw less attention to ourselves. Getting it out of the way as soon as possible had its merits too. I didn't want this hanging over my head any longer than it had to be, and I didn't want him to use it as an excuse to stay in town longer than necessary either. "If Sookie can't make it, it'll be just me." We had planned to spend the day together, but I wouldn't blame her if she decided she didn't want to be a part of it after my previous warnings.

An ugly snort resounded through the phone. "Can't make plans without checking with the little lady?"

I ignored his mocking tone, and did my best not to growl. He could piss me off more easily than anyone else, even more easily than Pam could. "Sookie has her own life and plans separate entirely from my own. I would never expect her to discard hers for mine, just as she would never expect me to discard mine for hers."

"Whatever you say, son," he dismissed with a laugh. Oh, if only I could strangle someone through the fucking phone… "We'll see you and your woman- if she can grace us with her presence, that is- at one o'clock then."

I clenched my jaw and spoke through gritted teeth. "Fine. See you then. Goodbye, Dad." I ended the call immediately and it took all my self-restraint not to shatter the damn phone into a million pieces. He was starting shit already. It was remarkable.

So much for keeping Sookie happy…

"You alright?"

I turned around on the spot to look at the door, and Alcide took a step back, afraid I'd take a swing at him. I wasn't sure how long he had been there, but his expression told me it had been long enough. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His expression told me he called my bluff, but he nodded all the same. "Listen, the rain is lightenin' up, Jason is pouting and cussing and tossed the table after he lost the last few hands, and I'm missin' Maria-Star. I didn't like leaving her home alone with the weather misbehavin'. Mind if we get goin'?"

Even though I was sure all of that was true, I knew he was throwing me a bone. I wanted to get back to Sookie, so I didn't really need convincing. Like so many times before, I was reminded I was an addict, she was my drug, and I was in desperate need of a high yet again.

I didn't do much talking on our drive back to Shreveport. Alcide asked me what I had gotten Sookie for her birthday and I made the mistake of telling him the truth. He spent nearly the entire time lecturing me on just how many tests women gave their significant others, and how I was going to fail each and every one of them if I wasn't extremely careful. If we wouldn't have been traveling down the highway, odds were I would have opened the door and rolled my way to freedom.

All in all, yet another great sermon from Reverend Herveaux to his congregation of repeat sinners…

I jumped out of the truck before Alcide had a chance to pull into my driveway, offering only a half-hearted wave in thanks. Sookie had been asleep when I had left for Bon Temps and I hadn't had the heart to wake her. It was so quiet when I first walked into the house, I thought she had left, but then I spotted her reading in silence in the living room, curled up on one corner of my couch. I had an entertainment center my friends would have killed for, every television channel possible, enough movies and shows on disc to run my own Blockbuster, and enough gadgets to give Best Buy competition, yet Sookie raided my bookshelves.

How was it possible she just kept getting more fascinating and more surprising?

"Welcome home," she greeted, as if she hadn't just caught me shamelessly watching and studying her from the doorway. She placed a scrap of paper in her pilfered book and set it aside before holding out a hand to me, inviting me to join her. Once more, she seemed so at home in my house, I nearly forgot she was really just a guest.

I sat down beside her, my arm draping behind her on the couch. "How was your morning?"

She turned towards me, giving me her full attention. "Well, I woke up alone again," she answered, her eyes narrowing accusingly, but she had a smile on her face that told me she wasn't really upset about it. "One weekend maybe you and I will actually get a chance to sleep in together."

"You looked too peaceful to wake," I answered, though it was only half of a truth. Realizing I loved Sookie was kind of a double-edged sword. There were no words for how right having her in my life felt, nor for what it meant to me to have someone to love. If I had woken her before my filter had the chance to kick in, I was afraid I'd blurt out my newly recognized feelings, and I wasn't sure how they might be received. Tray insisted it wasn't too soon, but what did he really know about it? Admitting how I felt aloud, especially to her, would leave me vulnerable. There was a chance she'd return my words, but there was an equal chance she wouldn't, and I didn't think I was ready to tackle those kind of odds.

"How were things with your sewing circle?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you talking to Pam too?" I asked in disbelief, and her head fell back as she laughed her amazing laugh at my expense. It was all the answer I needed. "What the hell is she up to now?"

She smacked my shoulder lightly. "Not everything is an elaborate plot against you, Mr. Northman." I hated being called Mr. Northman, but damn if it didn't sound like sex when coming from her lips. "Maybe she just wants to keep in touch with her new friends."

"Pam is _always _up to an elaborate plot at my expense," I corrected easily. "Her life's goal is to keep my world in chaos. It started when my mom went into labor with her during one of my little league games and it hasn't stopped since."

She laughed again and shook her head. "You give her a hard time," she scolded. "And you didn't answer my question. How was Bon Temps?"

"Your brother almost blew himself up, Tray nearly suffocated when Maxine Fortenberry fell on him, and my dad called to demand you and I have lunch tomorrow with him and a side piece he picked up some time since he arrived in town."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, but she didn't speak, and only blinked at me in bewilderment. The news seemed to be overwhelming her, but I couldn't focus past the fact that she looked fucking adorable when shocked, and took her silence as an open invitation to close the distance between us. I had been away from her for too long. It was what I needed.

Kissing Sookie Stackhouse was nothing short of a religious experience. It felt like my body burned from the inside out with just the first brush of my lips against hers, and it only became more all-consuming with every nibble, every flick of the tongue, and every breathless moan. She wasn't a passive kisser, and I _loved_ that about her. She fought me for dominance every step of the way. Her hands fisted in my hair, directing my mouth on her body with careless tugs. I was happy to comply.

Time stopped, or at the very least, it ceased to mean a damn thing. All I knew was Sookie. Her legs had wrapped around my waist and pulled my body tight to her and I fucking hated every piece of clothing between us as we made out like a couple of desperately horny teenagers going at it when a chaperone had stepped out of the room. It had been over twenty-four hours since I had last had her.

_Too fucking long._

My head tilted back and I gulped in the air I had been depriving myself of as her lips crossed my jaw, nibbling as they went. The air I took in left me as a groan that made her giggle beneath me. That sound… Just when I thought I couldn't get any fucking harder…

She released one of her hands from my hair and shoved my chest, encouraging me to sit up. I pulled her with me, shifting her onto my lap in a way that had both of us moaning at the friction. Friction wasn't enough.

Needed more…

I hated my mouth leaving hers for even a moment, but I pulled back to get my shirt over my head when she spoke. "What did you say?" she panted.

I tossed my shirt over the back of the couch and tried to process the fact that she was speaking. What had I said? There had been a lot of hissed curse words in there, and I had groaned her name once or twice… "Too many clothes," I finally grunted in answer, my hands moving to the bottom of her shirt to help alleviate the problem, but she stopped me.

She giggled breathlessly again and smacked my bare chest with her hand. She had to stop making noises that were fucking incredible to my ears. I was actually concerned about how tight my jeans were becoming. "About lunch," she corrected. "What answer did you give?"

_What?! _She had been able to hang on to that thought? How the hell did a woman's mind work? And she expected an answer? Why didn't she ask me to recite the Gettysburg Address in Pig Latin while doing complex algebraic equations while she was at it? _Fuck_. I wasn't sure I could even remember my own name at this point unless she moaned it.

Her hips were no longer moving against mine and I was actually missing the friction. I tried to get some blood to return to the head on my shoulders. "Yes," I finally answered. "I said we would go."

I pulled her flush to me, my mouth searching for her own again, but she arched away. I think I pouted, because she smiled almost apologetically at me. "And you're okay with that?"

_There were even more questions? _"Really, Sookie? We have to talk about this _now_?" Yeah, I was pouting like a bitch, and I didn't really have anyone to blame but myself. I'd make her pay for this…

She took a little pity on me and pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her, but she stopped me before I was able to faceplant into the most amazing chest I had ever laid eyes, hands, lips, tongue, and teeth on. "Yes, now. You're the one who likes a distraction when discussing bad news." Great, she was using my own words against me now. She was sneaky and a little manipulative. I thought it was sexy as hell. "If you've changed your mind or aren't up to the challenge though…"

She reached blindly behind her for her shirt without taking her eyes off me. Even though she was nowhere near it, I grabbed her arm and directed it to my shoulder. Eric Northman- oh yeah, _that _was my name- did not walk away from a challenge. I wasn't going to play by her rules though. I took a few deep breaths and tried to get my brain to function enough to fake focus.

"I'm fine with having lunch with him." Fine was actually an overstatement, but my vocabulary wasn't what it normally was. I ran my hands over her back and deftly unhooked her bra, earning a small grin from her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't."

She slid the bra straps down her arms and I grabbed it and tossed it to the other side of the room before she had a chance to change her mind. My hands instinctively reached to cup her perfect breasts and Sookie's face flushed, but this wasn't from embarrassment. "Do you want me to go?" she asked, biting her lip as my thumbs flicked over her sensitive nipples. I didn't dare look at them, more tempting than ever as they peaked to my touch, or I'd lose any semblance of control and restraint I had. "I wouldn't want to be in the way or make you uncomfortable."

"I want you with me," I answered. I wanted her with me, beside me, under me, on top of me, bent over in front of me… I wasn't sure lunch with my father was a good idea, but I always wanted her with me. My addiction was only getting worse. "You're the only thing that could make it bearable, but you don't have to."

"I'll make you a deal," she offered, as one of my hands fell to the tiny pair of shorts she wore and made short work of unfastening them.

"Name your terms, Miss Stackhouse."

The look of abandon she gave me told me I wasn't the only one affected by formalities, and I bit my cheek to keep from losing all control. "Lunch with your dad, but what we do after that is up to me."

"Done," I agreed immediately. Under normal circumstances, I would never have taken such an open-ended deal. Sookie could intentionally make the night one of living hell for me since the afternoon was likely to be that to her, but I didn't have the restraint for fine print. I'd trust her this time and see how it worked out. "Anything else?"

She grinned at me, but her eyes betrayed just how relieved she was to be done with conversation. "Nope, I think that 'bout does it."

"Excellent," I breathed with a sigh of complete and total fucking relief. "I'm glad I don't work for you. You're fucking cruel when you're in charge."

She laughed and I felt the sound of it run through me down to my toes. "I learned from the best."

The time for talk was over, and my patience and restraint had been carelessly discarded somewhere along with the rest of our frantically removed clothing. Her body hummed and vibrated under my touch. Everywhere she touched me burned from a current she alone created. She trembled in my hands. I trembled in hers.

And when we finally connected… I swore the seasonal fireworks were starting early. Her body was so soft and warm and _right _against my own, I had to dig my heels into the floor to keep from feeling too much, too quickly. She danced a slow, deliberate dance on my lap that left her moaning into my shoulder and me groaning into her chest. Her fingernails dug into my back as she kept her tortuous pace, and I wondered what crime I was being punished for, so I knew to commit it again.

My fingers gripped her hips and spurred her forward, and her head fell back as she gave in to my demand. _Fuck._ The sight of her alone- arched and eager and perfect and _mine_- threatened to take me over the edge. One of my hands slipped between us and found her clit, and her body trembled. She was in control, but she reminded me I was powerful. It was like my simple touch had given her permission to let go, and she clenched deliciously around me. She reminded me how powerful she was, and pulled me over the edge with her before I could do anything to stop it.

That was okay, I was her willing victim.

And as she collapsed against me, panting and glowing and perfect as always, she peppered my face with breathless kisses until I was laughing, I couldn't help but think I always would be.

* * *

**A/N: This story just recently passed 100,000 views, which makes me kinda baffled, but I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read it, reviewed it, favorited it, set alerts for it, and especially those who stuck with it after two years. I am extremely humbled by you.**

**As a final note, my beta ~northwoman is running the I Write the Songs Contest, and there are three days left to enter as of this posting. I encourage everyone to check out the stories that have been submitted and leave the talented authors love. You can find a listing of all the stories and information about the contest at i-writethesongs . blogspot . com  
**


End file.
